Antes de Morir
by Pottershop
Summary: COMPLETO Ginny tiene una vida aparentemente perfecta: hermosa, millonaria y con una familia envidiable. Pero su felicidad sucumbe cuando el regresa por lo que dejó Antes de Morir. HG
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes/nombres de la saga HARRY POTTER son propiedad de JKR, Warner Brothers y demás adeptos. No recibo un mango, lamentablemente. ¡Una pena¡Así que no me demanden, esto es SIN FINES DE LUCRO! Mera diversión! Como decimos en Argentina "No me metan en cana!!"**_

Aclarando ese pequeño detalle solo digo: Hola a todos los lectores. Bueno si hay alguien porque la verdad, es el Prólogo de la historia y puede que del otro lado no haya ni el loro jaja. Soy una persona realista como verán. Nada fácil empezar un nuevo fic. Lo admito, porque uno no sabe si va a tener reviews si va a ser aceptado por todos ustedes... pero bueno, una vez me dijeron "el que no arriesga no gana" y acá estoy, con el prólogo de una nueva historia y presentandola.

Asi que les voy a hablar un poco de mi nuevo fic largo** "Antes de Morir".** Quiero solamente decirles que es un HG (mi pareja favorita) neto, donde habrá todo tipo de sentimientos. Desde amor, hasta tristeza, soledad y algo de violencia también. Pero eso no pasará hasta capitulos posteriores, por lo que ahora pueden leer tranquilos porque el Prólogo es muy sano. Por lo tanto habrá muchisimo DRAMA y ROMANCE. (valga la redundancia, ya que él genero lo indica) Algunos lectores me conocen por "**Querido Diario", **en realidad, creo que la mayoría porque es mi primer fic largo y me hasta ahora me ha traido mucha felicidad. (Si algún lector del mismo ha caído aquí les prometo que ese fic es PRIORIDAD y que pronto actualizo)

Sin más palabreríos de mi parte, y si hay alguien quien lo soportó, solamente le hago una cordial invitación a leer el fic. Resta implorar algún review ya que (para ser totalmente realista) de eso depende que la historia continúe. Pero aún sin comentarios creo que voy a poner el capítulo uno mañana, ya que es casi IMPOSIBLE que se enganchen leyendo el Prólogo solamente. En los reviews se aceptan malas palabras, por lo que les pido que no les tiemble el pulso para apretar las teclas diciéndome que fumé algo antes de ponerme a escribir. Lo acepto y me río con ustedes si me comentan eso.jeje

Ahora, si, Nada más... los dejo con el Prólogo de este nuevo fic.

Gracias desde ya por si alguien me está leyendo.

(jajajajaja)

* * *

**Antes de Morir**

Prólogo

_10 de Agosto de 1999_

Un joven de 19 años, con el pelo negro alborotado y unas gafas redondas caminaba a paso ligero por Callejón Diagon, y con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Ese día le parecía que la felicidad no cabía en su pecho, debido a que años antes, jamás la hubiera imaginado. Sin embargo, esa mañana sentía que necesitaba otro cuerpo para abarcar tanta satisfacción. Su vida, que en algún momento se hundió en la desesperación de permanecer carente de perspectivas, ahora nadaba en pompas de jabón.

Voldemort había sido destruido hace dos años con ayuda de Ron y Hermione. A pesar de la pérdida de algunos seres queridos, la paz en el mundo mágico reinaba. Harry se había convertido en una especie de Dios para todos los magos de Inglaterra e inclusive del mundo. Porque era el Elegido. Pero al joven, esos superficiales detalles no le interesaban en lo absoluto. Él estaba feliz porque ya era un Auror calificado y porque desde hacía unos meses se dedicaba a ello con lo que tanto había soñado, con un puesto ejemplar._ "Al fin", _pensó. Su primera entrevista con el Ministro de la Magia, Kingsley Skhealbolt, había confesado la mejor noticia: el examen que de preparación para postularse en el puesto de Jefe de Aurores había sido perfecto. Y el puesto era suyo. La semana que viene, tomaría posesión como Jefe del Escuadrón. _"¡Increíble!"_ pensaba para sí mismo.

Harry había participado de varias misiones, en los que su desenvoltura era óptima y lo mejor que podía esperarse de él. Pero lo mejor de su vida no era eso: había algo que él, para sus adentros, llamaba "su mascota ronroneante" y la existencia de esa extraña criatura se debía a ese fatídico (y a la vez fantástico) día en el que había visto a Ginny Weasley, besarse con Dean Thomas por un corredor del pasillo. Y al final del año escolar, la había sorprendido con sus deseados labios en frente de no menos que cincuenta personas. Ese día se había enamorado por completo de esa pelirroja de ensueños, con la que no se imaginaba la vida si no estaba. En el presente más hermoso de su vida, con dos años de noviazgo y una feliz relación, Harry había encontrado todo lo que alguna vez soñó y también, por conocidas circunstancias, jactó por imposible: una familia.

Lo que le rodeaba se parecía muchísimo a los besos que Ginny le daba a modo de bienvenida, y esto quiere decir, que era calcado a su clima de perfección en ese momento de su vida: Ron y Hermione, sus compañeros de aventuras, también estaban de novios desde hacía dos años y por ahora marchaba todo bien. Bueno, sin dudas que esos dos tenían sus peleas continuas, sus discusiones y celos inconcebibles, que llegaban hasta reclamos disparatados que incluían nombres propios tales como "_Vicky Krum"_ y "_Lav Lav". _Pero la mayoría de esos graciosos altercados entre sus dos mejores amigos terminaban con besos poco discretos delante de la familia y reconciliaciones que Harry prefería abstenerse de detalles tapando sus oídos, para evitar los comentarios lujuriosos de Ron.

Caminaba por Callejón Diagon, cuando chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento- se disculpó al instante. Y alzó la vista para verlo. Era un muchacho de su misma edad, con el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, un poco más oscuros de los de Harry. Era flaco, y tenía un cuerpo tonificado. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro bonito, mostrando dientes perfectos. Harry lo reconoció enseguida y también sonrió.- ¡Jean!

-¡Tonto!- bromeó Jean.

Harry y Jean se habían conocido estudiando en la Academia de Aurores y ambos demostraron excelentes aptitudes en la profesión. Jean Paul Lebon era un chico de muchísimo dinero, que se radicó en Londres tras de la muerte de su madre a manos de Mortífagos, cuando él tenía 17 años. Había ido a la Academia de Beauxbatons y luego de la tragedia, se quedó con su padre, con quien siempre había tenido una relación confusa, que Harry nunca logró entender. Luego de conocer su historia, Harry sintió pena y una obvia identificación, por lo que se llevaron muy bien. Consecuentemente, Jean Paul se unió al grupo de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny sin problemas. El muchacho hablaba sin acento francés por la costumbre. -¡Pensé que nos veríamos en el Escuadrón¿Kingsley no tenía que hablar contigo?- preguntó curioso. Harry lo miró asintiendo y muy feliz.

-Si, y ya hablamos.- contó Harry.- Me dieron noticias sobre el puesto.

-¿Y bien?

-Me ascendieron.- balbuceó Harry con un brillo de emoción en su mirada- Todavía no lo puedo creer.

-¿Cómo que te ascendieron¿Y el examen?- Jean Paul parecía confundido.

-¡Han corregido el mío y saqué cien por ciento!- exclamó Harry, realmente contento.

-¡Oh! Estoy contento por ti, amigo.- repuso Jean. Harry lo abrazó.

-¡¡Felicítame con más ganas porque pensaré que no estás contento!!-recriminó en tono de broma.

-Estoy muy contento por ti.- dijo su amigo. Aunque su rostro no denotaba mucho las emociones. Harry supo que con eso era suficiente, ya que su amigo no era muy demostrativo.- ¿A dónde ibas?

-Debo encontrarme con Ginny-contestó Harry y el rostro de Jean se puso serio, pero el morocho no lo notó porque estaba embelesado con la idea de almorzar con su novia.

-Mañana es su cumpleaños- recordó Jean, con el rostro serio. Harry lo miró y enarcó una ceja, pero con una mueca bromista.

-No creerás que no lo se, soy su novio, navo!!- repuso, dándole una palmada en el hombro. Jean suspiró en algo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

-¿Y donde está ella? – preguntó.

-Me espera en el Caldero Chorreante.- contó Harry.- Quiero darle una sorpresa.-guiñó un ojo con alegría y metió las manos en el bolsillo tocando una cajita aterciopelada.

-¿Y de qué se trata?- inquirió Jean. Harry lo miró suspicaz- ¡No voy a contarle nada!- el pelinegro frunció el entrecejo- ¡Lo juro!- Levantó una mano y Harry lanzó una carcajada.

-Está bien, te lo digo- accedió y sacó la cajita de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué es eso¿Algún colgante?- pregunto curioso Jean.

-No. Son anillos.- explicó Harry y abrió la cajita mostrando dos hermosas sortijas de oro, que tenía grabadas una H y una G en un azul oscuro, con letra cursiva. Los dos objetos de valor brillaron a la luz del sol de ese mediodía de caluroso de Agosto, y se reflejaron en las pupilas de Jean Paul.-Le propondré a Ginny compromiso, y más tarde la boda.- sonrió.

-Estás metido hasta las chapas.- observó su amigo. Harry lo miró decepcionado, guardando la cajita en su bolsillo.

-¿No vas a felicitarme?- preguntó.- ¿Me comprometeré con la pelirroja más preciosa de todo Inglaterra y no me felicitas?

Jean Paul iba a replicar, pero de repente unas manos pequeñas, con las uñas esculpidas y pintadas de un rosa clarito, taparon los ojos de Harry y el francés sintió un perfume a Jazmines inconfundible.

-¿Quién soy?- Preguntó una voz en el oído de Harry, que lo hizo estremecer de felicidad. El muchacho sonrió y puso sus manos sobre las de ella. Ginny vio a Jean Paul y le guiñó un ojo para que se callara. Jean le devolvió una sonrisa radiante, diferente a las que le había dedicado a Harry minutos antes.

-Mmmm… ¿La hermana de mi mejor amigo¿puede ser?- fingió la duda Harry. Ginny largó una efusiva carcajada y lo soltó. Harry se dio vuelta y la abrazó fuertemente, apoyando sus labios en su cuello. Jean Paul los observaba algo serio.-Te extrañe- le dijo y le propino un besazo en los labios, nada envidiable a los de las telenovelas muggles.

-No mientas, Llegabas tarde a la cita!- dijo Ginny al separarse; pero su tono no era enojado. Harry sonrió y señaló a su amigo con la cabeza.- ¡Hola, Jean¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó alegremente y lo abrazó. El muchacho rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la joven.

-Bueno, bueno.- apaciguó Harry, separándolos- Estoy aquí adelante, tampoco sean tan evidentes.- bromeó, pero aún así estaba un poco serio.

-Tonto.- acusó Ginny dándole un rápido beso en los labios y abrazándolo.-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.- replicó Harry besando su nariz cubierta de pecas.

-¿Qué hacían los dos hombres más hermosos peligrosamente sueltos en Callejón Diagon?- preguntó Ginny.

-Nos encontramos de casualidad- explicó Jean.

-Si- confirmó Harry- Iba para nuestra cita, preciosa.- le acarició el pelo con ternura.

-Me parece perfecto, Potter.- dijo Ginny bromista- ¿Saben qué? He diseñado mi propio vestido para mi cumpleaños!!

-¿Si?- pregunto Jean interesado. Ginny estudiaba diseño de indumentaria en un Colegio que implementaba técnicas muggles, pero también el uso de la varita. Tenía especial habilidad con los colores y sus gustos eran bien aceptados por sus profesores. La creatividad era un arma mortal en la pelirroja para que sus calificaciones no bajaran de nueve. Le faltaban pocas materias para recibirse y nadie dudaba que su futuro fuera prometedor.

-Exacto, pero no se ilusionen- dijo Ginny- No les contaré nada, es sólo una sorpresa.- Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-No será demasiado corto¿verdad?- su novio la miraba de manera reprobatoria.

-Amor¡no todos los días se cumplen 18!- argumentó Ginny.- Pero no te preocupes, porque no se me verá nada de lo que tu no quieras…- lo besó.

-Siempre me convences.- musitó Harry embobado.- Eres altamente persuasiva cuando te lo propones, Gin.- Jean Paul solo los miraba. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo.

-Lo sé- replicó Ginny y miró su reloj.- ¿Nos vamos ya?- guiñó un ojo a Jean. Éste se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de manera completa.

-Si, amor.- dijo Harry.- Jean, nos vemos.- saludó a su amigo.

-¿Dónde irán?- preguntó su amigo. Harry enarcó las cejas, extrañado por la pregunta controladora.

-Tenemos una cita, te lo dije- contestó Harry, algo contrariado. Ginny miró a ambos y frunció el entrecejo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo para calmar la rara tensión que había dejado el tono de voz de su novio y su amigo, una muchacha castaña se colgó de la espalda de Harry, quién quedo preso de un brusco abrazo. Harry se asustó.

-¿¡Qué diablos!?

-HERMIONE!- gritó Ginny. La castaña se bajó y largó una carcajada. Harry se volteó y la miró ceñudo.

-¿Es una nueva manera de saludar?- gruñó por dolor de la espalda.

-No, de ninguna manera.- contestó Hermione. En ese momento llegó corriendo un agitado Ron.

-¡Hiciste trampa!-Acusó a su novia con el dedo, sin saludar a los presentes.

-No, no lo hice. Lo que pasa es que creíste que no me animaría. ¡Para que no me tildes de amargada y estructurada, amor!- Replicó Hermione, sarcásticamente. Jean, Ginny y Harry no entendían nada.

-¿De que rayos hablan?- les Preguntó Ginny confundida. Los aludidos soltaron una carcajada sonora. Los otros tres rodaron los ojos.

-Le jugué una apuesta a Ronald.- explicó la castaña tras un suspiro.

-¿Cuál era la apuesta¿Romperme la columna?-Preguntó Harry, frotándose las cervicales. Ginny rió por la ocurrencia.

-No- negó el pelirrojo.- Colgarse como una loca del primer hombre que encuentre.

-¿Tú accediste a que se cuelgue de otro tipo?- preguntó Jean anonadado.

-No, Jean, la idea fue de mi adorada novia. Pero bueno, admito que no creí que fuera capaz… por suerte fuiste tú, Harry, sino la mataba…- Hermione le dio un leve coscorrón en los mechones pelirrojos. Ron replicó tomándola de la cintura y besándola.

-Están locos- afirmó Harry negando con la cabeza-Por cierto¿Qué hacían por aquí?- los dos tortolitos se separaron sonrientes.

-Vinimos comprar una Saeta para Ron.- contó Hermione.

-¡Si!- se entusiasmó Ron y sus ojos azules brillaron soñadoramente.

-¿Y con que dinero?- preguntó Ginny abrazada a Harry.

-Con el dinero de las Avispas, ellas cubren los gastos. Suelen hacer las compras los entrenadores, pero pedí permiso para venir a buscarla yo- dijo su hermano con orgullo.

-Eso es genial, Ron- lo felicitó Harry, golpeándolo en la cabeza de forma un tanto brusca.

-No me pegues Potter!- se quejó su amigo.- Y ojo conmigo, porque hoy me he despertado sorprendido por las ganas de asesinar a mi mejor amigo con la cabeza rajada, que encima le da besos indecentes a mi hermana.

Todos, incluso Harry largaron una carcajada.

-Nos vamos, mejor.- anunció el mismo, tomando a Ginny de la mano.

-Nosotros también- dijo Hermione.- Debemos apurarnos.- Ron la miró como rogándole por algo.- No, Ron¡ni se te ocurra que volveremos volando!- todos volvieron a reírse.

-Por favor…

-No.- sentenció su novia- Definitivamente no.

-¿No me amas?

-¡No me vengas con eso, no podrás convencerme!- Se giró hacia sus amigos y tomando a Ron de la mano dijo- Nos vemos. Cuídense...- comenzó a arrastrarlo alejándose.

-¡Adiós!- decía Ron- Potter¡¡no te sobrepases con mi hermanita o te asesinaré, cabeza rajada!!- le gritó.

-Yo también te quiero, _Ronnie._ – contestó Harry

-¡¡EL DOMINGO IREMOS A COMER CASA!!- avisó Ginny, antes que se pierdan en la multitud y que Ron volviera a rogar un vuelo aterrorizador para regresar.

-No tienen remedio- dijo Harry divertido.

-No- secundó Ginny pasando su palma por la espalda de Harry y mirando a la multitud.

-¿Vamos, princesa?

-Si,- miró a Jean Paul.- nos vemos Jean- le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Por cierto, festejaremos mi cumpleaños en casa el domingo. Mamá dice que estás raquítico por lo que preparará tu torta favorita para hacerte engordar. – agregó. Harry se puso serio enseguida.

-Ahí, estaré- afirmó Jean. Su semblante estaba alicaído.

Harry y Ginny se alejaron con el último gesto. Jean Paul se quedó observándolos hasta que se metieron en El Caldero Chorreante.


	2. Lágrimas de amor

Capitulo 1

**Lagrimas de amor**

_Triste, me dejaste triste, como esta canción, lágrimas de amor._

Principios de junio de 2006

Ginevra Molly Weasley era una mujer muy diferente de la niña que solía ser. Su vida había dado un vuelco impresionante cuando cumplió sus veinte años. Luego de terminar su carrera de alta costura Muggle y Mágica, y de que su padre se transforme en ministro de la Magia inglés, ella era la dueña de una importante empresa de ropa. La menor de los Weasley diseñaba la mejor ropa y había copado los mercados de los dos mundos a los que pertenecía (sin dudas se sentía parte de ambos). Su nombre era icono de la moda, y todas las mujeres de alta sociedad se sentían en sueños por vestir sus prendas. Su tienda llamada _Sweet Honey_ tenía sucursales en todo el mundo y había participado de desfiles muggles codeándose con grandes diseñadores como Giorgio Armani, Laurecio Audot, y la alta gama de perfumes, como Carolina Herrera, entre otros. La fama la había llevado a que muchísimos hombres suspiraran por su elegancia y _glamour_. 

Ya nadie se acordaba de la antigua Ginny, humilde, ni de sus suspiros por Harry Potter. Los Weasley habían pegado un salto impresionante y ahora podían derrochar dinero tirando manteca al techo. Sin embargo, la que más había cambiado su personalidad a causa del billete, era la señora Ginevra Weasley. Si, porque ella ya no era una señorita, era una señora. Estaba casada con un francés de la alta sociedad, que tenía casi tanto dinero como ella. El señor Jean Paul Lebon, era un hombre sofisticado y de gustos muy estructurados; erasincero y dulce cuando quería. Para Ginevra era un perfecto marido, compartían cosas juntos. Se habían conocido mientras ella estaba estudiando, y él la había ayudado mucho. Su casamiento fue abrupto; la familia de ambos se sorprendió bastante después de que anunciaran la boda. A los nueve meses del inesperado casamiento, Jean Paul y Ginevra (casi todos la llamaban así, solo su familia le decía Ginny) habían tenido una hermosa bebé a la que llamaron Charlotte. Pero eso había pasadocasi sietelargos años. Charlotte Lebon Weasley, había crecido bastante e iba a una importante Academia Mágica de preparación para antes de ir Hogwarts o Beauxbatons. Sus padres no tenían decidido donde iban a enviarla.Charlotte era una hermosa niña decinco años y el calco perfecto de su madre. 

En ese momento Ginny estaba en su oficina cerciorando vocetos para la nueva colección primavera-verano.

-¿Señora, que le parece?- preguntaba su asistente, esperanzado.

-Vulgar.- dijo Ginny sin miramentos.- En esta colección quedamos en hacer cosas orginales, Tom. – Dijo balanceándose sobre su silla.- Las prendas deben dar mensajes con la que los adolescentes se sientan identificados. 

-Señora, estaría destinada a las dos comunidades ¿no?

-Exacto.-contestó Ginny.- Sería conveniente poner brillo en estos…- señaló unas chaquetas dibujadas en el blanco papel.-…y los botones deberían ser más grandes… Quiero una mezcla de formal e informal. Los adolescentes nunca saben lo que quieren, por lo que poner las chaquetas pueden combinarse con toda clase de jeans… ese verde brillante, me gusta…- añadió pasando a la segunda hoja.

-Bien, el señor John Marshall ha pedido los cargamentos de seda para los vestidos de fiestas.

-Excelente.-sonrió Ginny.- Pídame de todos los colores posibles. La graduación de Hogwarts está cerca, seguramente la variedad será un punto importante si queremos vender más que la competencia. 

-Bien, señora. Se hará lo que usted ordene. Con su permiso.- Tom se fue de la oficina.

Ginny bajó la mirada cuando su empleado se fue y miró la foto de Charlotte, abrazada a ella. Su hija era el calco de su madre, excepto por los ojos. Los tenía verdes…Suspiró tratando de no pensar en él… Tomó un espejo y miró su rostro; comenzó a retocarse el maquillaje natural, y sonrió a si misma. Se levantó y decidió salir. Ese día estaba cansada de hablar de trabajo. En ese momento sonó su móvil último modelo… lo tomó con pesadumbre.

-¿Si?- contestó desganada.

-¿Ginny?

-¿Ronald?

-Hola, hermanita.- dijo su hermano con voz alegre.- ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos juntos?

-Pensaba salir a hacer _Shop_.- replicó ella.

-Oh¿no te alcanzaron los miles de pares de zapatos de tu última salida?- la cargó Ron.

-Esta bien, almorzaré contigo Ronald.- aceptó cortante Ginny.

-Bien, pasaré por tu oficina…

-No… nos veremos en el Resto de siempre…

-Bien¿pagas tú?

-Como siempre.- dijo Ginny.- Asegúrate de que no te persigan los reporteros deportivos para preguntarte tus jugadas.

-No te preocupes, Señora Lebon.- bromeó Ron y cortó. Ginny emitió un bufido. Tomó su cartera negra de charol y partió sobre sus zapatos. Vestía como una elegante señora, completamente perfumada con la última fragancia de su creación _Jazmines4you_.

-Stella, no me pases llamados, no creo que vuelva en la tarde.- le avisó a su secretaria quien sonrió al verla.

-Como usted diga, señora.

Ginny salio del rascacielo donde trabajaba, que era de su propiedad, y se subió a un auto Mondeo, que tenía todos los chiches que uno pudiera imaginar. Llegó al Resto Lombardía en un barrio elite Muggle y cuando se bajó estaba atestado de periodistas.

-Señora Lebon¿es cierto lo que dice _el Profeta. _¿Ha estado usted colaborando con el ministerio por la causa Potter?

-¡Déjenme en paz!- soltó Ginny, con un estremecimiento al escuchar ese apellido.

-Señora, el Profeta afirma que una importante suma de dinero fue donada por usted hace cinco años para ayudar a...

-¡LES DIJE QUE ME DEJEN PASAR!- gritó Ginny. Un guardaespaldas salió y la sacó de allí.

-Con permiso.-dijo con voz grave. Condujo a Ginny hacia el interior del Resto, donde Ron la esperaba con una sonrisa de disculpa. 

Ginny se acercó a él-Gracias Malcom.- le dijo a su guardaespaldas.- Ronald.- se sentó en la mesa.- ¿Acaso no tomaste en cuenta mi recado cuando hablamos por teléfono?

-Lo siento, Ginny.- dijo Ron.- Es que… tú sabes como son. ¿Qué te han dicho?

-Nada. ¿Tienes el Profeta de Hoy?

-Lo deje en el carro.- dijo Ron.

-¿Leíste?

-Si.- dijo Ron de repente muy serio.- Habla sobre Harry.

Ginny tragó nerviosa.- ¿Dice algo de mi?- dijo como si no hubiera escuchado el último nombre.

-Habla de las colaboraciones que hiciste esperando que aparezca… cuando pasó…tú sabes…

-¿Cómo se filtró esa información?

-No tengo ni idea. Pero siempre se enteran, Ginny.

-Bien.-solo dijo ella.- No me interesa lo que digan.

-Ginny, conmigo no tienes que disimular. No entiendo esa negación que tienes a hablar del tema…

-Harry Potter está muerto, Ronald. – Dijo Ginny rígidamente.- Es hora que tú también lo entiendas.

-Lo sé.- dijo Ron.- Pero siento que le guardas rencor a su recuerdo.

-Como bien dijiste, es un tema que no quiero hablar… -miró su reloj.- Debo recoger a Charlotte a la una, por lo que deberíamos apurarnos.

-Bien.- dijo resignado su hermano.- Ojala puedas hablarlo pronto. Así no llegarás a nada.

Comieron y Ginny no dijo una sola palabra mientras Ron contaba sus jugadas y sus experiencias entrenador de las Avispas. La pelirroja no dejaba de pensar en lo que habían dicho los periodistas… _"¿Cómo se pudieron enterar? Sin dudas el ministro abrió la boca. - No debo pensar en él."_

-Ginny¿me estas escuchando?- decía Ron.

-Si, yo… debo irme, Ronald.- musitó su hermana algo apagada.- Debo ir al instituto a 

recoger a Charlotte.

-Está bien; iré a visitar a esa hermosa pelirroja. ¿Sigue rebelde como siempre?

-No, esta muy tranquila. Debo decir que extraña a su padre; Jean Paul está de viaje…

-Ya veo. ¿Cuándo regresa?

-La semana que viene.- contestó Ginny.- En fin, me voy. Nos estamos viendo.

-El sábado cenaremos en casa, Ginny. ¿Vas a venir?

-No tengo mucho ánimo para fiestas…

-Solo será una cena familiar.

-Bien, te avisaré. Adiós.

-Cuídate.- dijo su hermano, con cara preocupada mientras ella salía del lugar.

Ginny manejaba en camino a recoger a su hija. Miró por el espejo retrovisor, y vio el auto negro de sus guardaespaldas. Estacionó frente a un edificio con una hermosa fachada antigua. Había otros padres allí que la miraron con devoción poco disimulada. Ginny los ignoró olímpicamente. Entró con caminando con la cabeza en alto al establecimiento. Allí estaban los directivos hablando con los alumnos, que escuchaban atentamente lo que parecía ser una lección.

-…este famoso mago derrotó al mal y así hubo paz en el mundo mágico. Si alguno de ustedes va al de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, verán que allí todos hablan de él.-sonó la campana.- Bien, niños. Hasta aquí llegamos. Sus padres los están esperando. Salgan con cuidado.

Los niños comenzaron a dispersarse de a poco. Ginny fue hacia su hija, quien le brillaron los ojitos de alegría al verla.

-¡Mami!-sonrió Charlotte. Ginny la abrazó.

-¡Hola, hermosura!-la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.- ¿tal la clase de hoy?

-Estuvo buena mama. – Contestó entusiasmada la niña.- Hablamos de un mago muy poderoso…

-Si, algo escuché… Albus Dumbledore hizo muchísimas cosas por el mundo Mágico.

-Pero no hablamos de Dumbledore; ¡Otro mago!-aclaró Charlotte.- Se llamaba Harry Potter.

Ginny se puso pálida y no contestó.- ¡Derrotó al mal mam! Y solo tenía diecisiete años!

-¡Oh!- solo dijo Ginny intentando no mostrar la impresión que le había causado oír ese nombre desde los labios de su hija.

-Mami¡sabías que iba a Hogwarts! Tú debiste conocerlo.- razonó la niña.- ¡Casi tendría la misma edad que tú!

-¿Que te parece si vamos a casa y comemos algo rico?- evadió Ginny. 

Charlotte la miro extrañada.-Bueno vamos.- aceptó.- ¿Conociste a Harry Potter ma?

-Yo… si, lo he conocido cielo. – Dijo su madre.- Pero no muy a fondo.- mintió después.

-Ah.- se lamentó su hija.- Le preguntaré a tío Ronald. Quizás el me cuente todo lo que hizo en ese colegio. Que pena que esté muerto…- suspiró Charlotte mientras su madre la abría la puerta del coche para que subiera.- Mami¡hoy papá no esta¿Puedo usar la escoba un ratito?

Ginny iba absorta en sus pensamientos y solo dijo:- Si, cariño.- ni escuchó lo que su hija le había preguntado.

Cuando llegaron la mansión Weasley-Lebon, cinco elfos rodearon a las mujeres y al menos cuatro guardaespaldas las protegían. Ginny detestaba no se independiente, pero al haber tanta inseguridad, era un mal necesario. Su vida era Charlotte y si alguien se atrevía a hacerle daño, era capaz de cualquier cosa. 

-Señora, es un gusto verla llegar- dijo un elfo haciendo una pronunciada reverencia.

-Holly¿puedes hacerte cargo de Charlotte un momento?- preguntó Ginny observando los miles de rosales de su jardín. 

-Señora, nosotros vigilaremos a la niña- aseguró uno de los guardaespaldas.

-Mami¿tienes que salir?- preguntó Charlotte extrañada.

-Si, cielo.- repuso Ginny dulcemente.- Debo hacer algo importante para el trabajo…

-Oh.- la voz de la niña sonó a un lamento, que Ginny notó.

-Volveré en una hora, lo prometo.- aseguró a su hija, acariciando su rostro.- Puedes jugar en el jardín, pero no hagas renegar a Peter¿estamos?

-No, mami.- dijo la niña con voz inocente. – Me portaré fabulosamente.- añadió.

Ginny sonrió y le dirigió una a su auto. Cuando estaba dispuesta a salir, Malcom la detuvo con la mano.

-El señor Jean Paul me ha pedido que la acompañe, a donde sea.- informó- Por lo que debo ir con usted…- Ginny lo rebajó con la mirada. La pelirroja tenía unos aires de superioridad bastante desarrollados. 

-No necesito que le vayas con el cuento a mi marido de todo lo que hago.- soltó cansada.- Necesito salir sola, no es necesario que vengas.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Malcom.- cortó Ginny de mal modo.- Limítate a hacer tu trabajo y no a perseguirme. Eres guardaespaldas, no detective. Y yo decidiré cuando necesito que me acompañes y cuando no. ¿queda claro?

-Si, señora.- aceptó el hombre entre dientes el hombre.

Ginny tomó el coche y lo manejó a una alta velocidad. Sin dudas sabía donde se dirigía. La actitud de ese "empleado alcahuete" la había puesto furiosa; pero eso no era lo único. La maldita razón de haber huido así de su casa era otra. Y se lamentaba admitírselo. Pero necesitaba visitarlo. Necesitaba decirle en la cara todo el daño que le había hecho. El cielo comenzó a nublarse de repente, como si fuera un perfecto reflejo del estado anímico de Ginny. La pelirroja bufó cuando paró en el semáforo. Esperaba que no la agarre la tormenta antes de llegar. No tenía ánimos para mojarse el traje ni su pelo con _brushing. _

Minutos después se bajó ante una especie de palacio de rejas negras. Tenía un escudo de una varita y una cruz. 

Ginny abrió las rejas con cuidado. Comenzó a caminar entre tumbas. Sin dudas estaba en un amplio cementerio. Llegó a la orilla de una pequeña laguna. Allí había una lápida en césped, que rezaba: 

_Harry Potter_

_Julio 1980- Noviembre 1999_

_Gran salvador del Mundo Mágico, nuestro héroe, el amo del la paz, El Elegido_

_Aquí descansan sus restos encontrados tres días después del fallecimiento._

Ginny se quedó contemplando la lápida. Luego se agachó, apoyando sus rodillas en el césped. Comenzó a llover con fuerza. No le importó mojarse. Le dolía hasta el alma. Como cada vez que iba a allí. Tenía sentimientos contradictorios cuando visitaba a Harry. Odio y amor fundiéndose en una confusión imperdonable, hundiéndose en recuerdos donde estaban juntos, en el mundo que habían soñado hacía seis años atrás. Pero no. Pero nunca. Porque en eso terminó aquel contexto perfecto que imaginaron vivir. Porque no fue ni pasó. Imposible. Porque Ginny hacía años que no escuchaba su voz. Porque lo extrañaba, porque su voz se ausentaba. Ginny lloró, como lo hacía cada mes que lo visitaba. Lloró y se odió por ese llanto, porque nada remediaba ni lo haría volver. Porque no bastaban cuantas sean, todas sus lágrimas eran en vano. Y aún así, lo amaba como nunca antes. Levantó sus ojos en medio de aquella lluvia torrencial y los posó sobre la foto sonriente de Harry, que era estática como las fotos _muggles._

-¿Por qué¡DIME PORQUÉ TE FUISTE!- le gritó descontrolada.- PORQUE NO ME DEJASTE AL MENOS DESPEDIRME DE TI… ¡PORQUE NUNCA ME ESCUCHASTE CUANDO TE DIJE QUE NO FUERAS A ESA CONDENADA MISIÓN!- golpeó la dura piedra con el puño, hipando de llanto.- ERAS UN VALIENTE… Y SABES QUÉ… TE AMO, PEDAZO DE DESAGRADECIDO… TE AMO MÁS QUE A MI VIDA…te amo tanto tanto… -sollozó con tristeza- No sabes como me dueles, amor… ojala me muriera, si vivo, solo es por Charlotte.

Ginny permaneció llorando por horas abajo la lluvia. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, se incorporó y echándole una última mirada de dolor, subió al coche y se alejó por la carretera.


	3. El recuerdo

capitulo corregido, gracias a Lily Potter Weasley por la alerta en cuanto a las edades.

Holas a todos! Acá vengo con el segundo cap. Que bueno que me dejaron reviews!! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!! DE VERDAD! Estoy feliz con que le guste la historia!!

En querido diario me varios me han querido matar!! lo sé, lo sé! Pero ya sabrán lo que pasa en esa historia!!

Ahora paso a Antes de morir. Este cap es un poco fuerte, al final se van a dar cuenta porqué lo digo. De todas maneras, tiene Raiting T, por lo que están advertidos. Encontramos a una Ginny muy soberbia y con los humos por las nubes... después de todo lo que pasó con la muerte de Harry, imagínense! Ginny cambió mucho... hay una conversación de Hermione y Ginny que me gustó mucho en este capítulo. Espero que me digan su opinión al respecto. La semana que viene actualizo Querido Diario y el cap tres acá.

**GRACIAS A LAS 12 PERSONAS QUE ME TIENEN EN FAVORITOS EN TAN POCO TIEMPO CON ESTA HISTORIA!!! Espero que les siga gustando!**

**un saludo ENORMEEEE!!!!**

**Joanne**

**

* * *

**

**Antes de Morir**

**Capitulo 2 : El recuerdo**

Jean Paul Lebon estaba arribando a casa antes de lo esperado. No soportaba pasar demasiado tiempo sin su familia. Además le daba mala espina dejar a Ginny sola. Precisaba su compañía por lo que adelantó su regreso; también quería ver a su mejor amigo y cuñado, Ronald Weasley. Habían tableado una gran amistad. Pero Jean a veces sentía que RON extrañaba a Harry. Trató de no pensar en eso. Era mejor dejar atrás el pasado donde Harry estaba.

Manejaba un VENTO, de la compañía muggle, _Worswagen_. Jean Paul había cambiado su temperamento desde la muerte de Harry. No era el muchacho risueño, humilde y generoso que solía ser. Sin embargo su porte de galán y sus dientes rectos y blancos, que le daban el toque perfecto a su cara bonita seguían como siempre. A sus 27 años y con la vida que siempre soñó, el centro de su vida era Ginny y su hija Charlotte.

Estacionó el auto en parquímetro de su ostentosa Mansión. En cuanto bajó, un elfo se acercó y le hizo una reverencia exagerada.

-Es un placer tener al Señor en la casa- dijo con devoción.

-No tengo tiempo para reverencias, Holly.- cortó Jean- ¿Dónde se encuentra la Señora?

-La señora Ginevra a salido.- contestó el elfo. Jean abrió los ojos; la noticia no le había caído bien

-¿Pero como que….?- empezó, pero el guardaespaldas, Malcom apareció en escena.- Vete Holly- le dijo al elfo enseguida. Holly se fue asustado.- Y tú¿en que rayos pensabas que la dejaste salir?

-Señor, usted debe saber que la señora no me dejó acompañarla- explicó Malcom.

-¡Por supuesto que ella no querría que la acompañes, inútil!- vociferó Jean visiblemente molesto- Pero tu tarea era convencerla.

-Ya le dije que la Señora Ginevra sabe que soy su informante.- dijo Malcom, intentando hacerle entender.- Ya sabe que no le cae bien que la vigilemos.

-Mira, yo creo que…- pero no siguió hablando. El auto de Ginny llegó empapado de barro, estacionándose detrás del de su esposo. En ese momento bajó haciendo que los ojos de su esposo y de Malcom se abrieran con asombro: estaba completamente empapada de barro y mojada. Ginny arrojó a los ojos de Jean y de Malcom una dura mirada. La tenían completamente harta; con sus secretos, sus planes, sus charlas en privado. La tensión entre los tres adultos fue cortada porque una niña pelirroja pasó volando en una Saeta de Fuego modelo nuevo y atrapó la Snitch impecablemente, haciendo un peligroso, pero espectacular _amago de Wroski_. – CHARLOTTE!!-le gritó Jean.

-¡CIELO, NO HAGAS ESO!- se asustó Ginny.

-¡BAJA AHORA MISMO!- Ordenó su padre.

La niña bajó de la escoba con el pelo despeinado, pero el rostro rebelde. Era una Ginny de siete años.

-¡Hola pa¡Volviste antes!- saludó naturalmente, como quien no quiere la cosa y besando a su padre- ¿Cómo te fue?

-No me quieras engatusar con tus abrazos, pequeña traviesa- le dijo Jean con ternura.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre volar así?

-Me encanta volar.- afirmó la niña.- Seré buscadora.

Ginny se estremeció considerablemente al escuchar que la niña jugaría en _ese_ puesto. Jean se puso serio.

-¿Por qué no vas adentro?- le dijo su madre.

-¿Qué te pasó en la ropa mami?- dijo su hija mirándola con un poquito de asco y no obedeciendo la orden de Ginny- ¿Jugaste a la guerra en el lodo con Holly? – la cargó con picardía. A su madre la sacó una sonrisa, en cambio Jean frunció el entrecejo.

-No, cielo. Solamente me agarró desprevenida la tormenta.- explicó Ginny-Ve adentro, que mami tiene que hablar solas con tu padre. Malcom te acompañará.- miró al guardaespaldas significativamente. La niña también lo hizo.

-No, gracias. Se ir sola- y se fue sin esperar respuesta. Tenía el mismo carácter de Ginny. Malcom zarandeó la cabeza con negación y la siguió hacia el interior de la Mansión.

En cuanto Jean y Ginny quedaron, el moreno cambió su semblante.

-¿Se puede saber donde estuviste y porqué estás en esas condiciones?- le espetó de manera autoritaria.

-¿Quieres dejarme en paz?- dijo ella con el mismo tono.- Solamente fui a dar una vuelta.

-No me mientas, Ginevra.- replicó Jean.- Además te dije que no me gusta que Charlotte use la escoba.

Ginny rodó los ojos con cansancio.

-A ella le gusta hacerlo. ¿Por qué todo tiene que estar a tu antojo, Jean?- le preguntó irónicamente.- Déjala que vuele, yo también lo hacía a su edad.

-¡¡Ya mismo me dices donde estuviste!!- la apuró él.

-Necesitaba estar sola.- dijo Ginny- Tengo derecho a mi privacidad¿no te parece? No puedo rendirte cuenta de todo.

-Soy tu esposo.- recordó él.

-Mi esposo, pero no mi carcelero.- aclaró Ginny- Iré a darme un baño de inversión, así que déjame tranquila. Y la próxima vez si vuelve antes, me avisas… no quiero armar estas escenas delante mi hija.- Ginny comenzaba a irse, cuando Jean la agarró del brazo.

-_Nuestra_ hija- corrigió enojado.- No te refieras a ella como tuya.- pidió apretando los dientes.

Ginny se soltó y se fue adentro sin decir una palabra. Estaba agotada de los reclamos de Jean. Era insoportable con su persecución y control. Subió a su cuarto, y escuchó gritos de de emoción en sala de juegos: Charlotte se divertía con su colección de Snitch. Sonrió. Había heredado la pasión por el Quidditch de su padre, de su _verdadero padre_.

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa, lentamente. Quería relajarse y no pensar en nada. No había sido un día fácil. La tumba de Harry aún yacía en sus recuerdos más intactos. Se metió en la bañera (que había llenado mediante magia) y cerró los ojos un momento… le venían imágenes gastadas de seis años atrás… Pero su relajación no duró mucho, porque tocaron la puerta del amplio baño, con canillas de oro. _"¿y ahora quién mierd…?"_ pensó Ginny bufando.

-¿QUIÉN ES?-preguntó de mal modo. La puerta se abrió y Hermione Granger entró por allí con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Parece que estás de mal humor, cuñada.- dijo a modo de saludo.

-¡Herms!- saludó la pelirroja sorprendida.- Disculpa, creí que era…

-¿Tu esposo?- preguntó Hermione. Su tono fue frío al referirse a Jean.

-Si.- confirmó Ginny.

-Me lo encontré en la puerta y está bastante molesto. ¿Qué paso?

-Nada; solamente jode con lo mismo de siempre.-contestó Ginny. Con la única que usaba esas palabras era con su amiga.- Que Charlotte no use la escoba, que no sabe donde voy…

-Ya veo- contestó su amiga.- ¿A mi si me vas a decir donde estuviste?

-No- dijo Ginny segura. Sus visitas a Harry siempre quedaban entre ella y él.

-Sabes que no hace falta que lo aclares- le dijo su amiga.- Yo te conozco demasiado Ginny.

A mi no me haces el cuento de la "Gran diseñadora Ginevra Lebon"

-Eso no es ningún cuento.- replicó Ginny- Soy diseñadora, soy grande, y también soy la señora Lebon.- demasiados aires de grandeza tenía la pelirroja.

-Si, una vida pintada en acuarela- metaforizó Hermione.- Lástima que cuando veo en tus ojos solo hay grises y ni un atisbo de color.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Espetó Ginny saliendo de su bañera y cubriéndose con una toalla.- ¿Qué tienes razón?

-Quizás te haría bien reconocerlo.- apuntó Hermione.

-¿Cómo estás con mi hermano?- desvió Ginny rápidamente.

-¿Cómo te fue en el cementerio?

-Ya sabes como es eso.- accedió Ginny, harta de huir- Pero no quiero hablar del tema.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?- musitó Hermione, encarnando una ceja.

-Charlotte.- dijo Ginny con sus ojos chocolate clavados en los de su cuñada, que tenía una expresión interrogante.- Le hablaron sobre Harry en la Academia.

-¿QUÉ?- se alarmó Hermione.

-Será mejor que no grites, si Jean se entera la sacará de allí.

-Estúpido.- se le escapó a Hermione.- ¿Pretende que no se entere sobre su existencia?

-Eso parece.

-Como si pudiera. ¿Acaso olvidó que es el mago más famoso del mundo? – Musitó Hermione- Es un disparate lo que hace.

-Puede que tengas razón- aceptó Ginny.- Pero intenta sacarle la idea de la cabeza.

-Está obsesionado con competir con Harry.- afirmó Hermione con ira.- Y no se da cuenta que está compitiendo con un muerto. Ni siquiera respeta a su recuerdo.

-Hermione, no te la agarres con él. ¿Está claro?- lo defendió Ginny.- La decisión también fue mía.

-Si, y ya sabes lo que pienso sobre eso. ¡Una completa locura!-soltó Hermione sin rodeos.

Ginny palideció un poco mientras se ponía loción en sus piernas.

-Nunca me traicionarás¿verdad?

-Lo juré, Ginny.- murmuró Hermione con culpa.- Si lo hago es sólo porque tú me lo pediste. Pero sabes que cuando se entierra tanto tiempo algo, después explota todo de la peor manera.

-No lo sé,- dijo Ginny- tal vez no lo sepa nunca.

-A mi me parece que en algún momento le dirán de tu relación con Harry.- opinó Hermione.-Su biografía es famosa.

-Si le dicen¿Cuál sería el problema?-preguntó Ginny sin inmutarse- Le contaré que tuve una relación con el…

-¿Crees que la niña es idiota? Tú sabes muy bien que no dan las fechas, Gin. Te casaste estando embarazada¿o necesitas que te lo recuerde?- ironizó Hermione.

-No, no hace falta.

-Además- continuó Hermione- Con Mel se han declarado admiradoras de Harry.- Ginny alzó una ceja. Melanie era la hija de Ron y Hermione y tenía la misma edad de Charlotte. Las niñas eran primas y amigas inseparables. Mel tenía los ojos azules de su padre y el cabello pelirrojo. Algunos pensaban que eran hermanas apenas las veían.

-Esas dos juntas son dinamita- comentó Ginny- ¿has traído a Mel?

-Exacto, están intentando jugar al Quidditch en la cocina. Son demasiado parecidas a sus padres.- afirmó con una sonrisa. Ginny también sonrió; sabía que Hermione se refería a Harry y Ron y no a Ron y Jean Paul. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, hasta que Hermione habló.- ¿Nunca le dirás la verdad a Charlotte?- la pelirroja cambió su semblante a un serio agudo.

-El caso es- cortó- que no quiero hablar sobre estos temas.

-Tú siempre evades toda la basura que escondes, Ginny.- le dijo Hermione. Ginny estaba acostumbradísima a la tajante sinceridad de su amiga, así que solo hizo una sonrisa amarga.

-No me gusta hablar aquí.- se excusó.- Ya sabes que en esta casa las paredes oyen.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- dijo Hermione.- Ron me contó lo que pasó hoy en Lombardía.

-Oh- solo dijo Ginny.- Corren rápido los chismes. – Hermione asintió.

-El Ministerio se enteró que donaste dinero para su desaparición.

-El Profeta falló de todos modos.- opinó Ginny- Porque mira que enterarse seis años después. Son unos inútiles muertos de hambre.- soltó enseguida.

-¡No hables así!- la reprendió Hermione.- Se que son unas sanguijuelas pero tampoco para decir eso…

-Se lo merecen. Piensan que pueden entrometerse donde no les incumbe.- escupió Ginny- ¿Y quienes son? Unos mendigos que por un centavo le joden la vida a cualquiera. Unos hijos de puta, para redondear.- terminó Ginny con toda tranquilidad, y comenzando a peinarse.

-Ginny, a veces me asustas.- dijo Hermione.- No puedo creer cómo has cambiado.

-La vida te cambia, amiga. Le diré a mi padre que apriete un poco a los pobres idiotas de El Profeta, para que dejen de publicar giladas.

-Eso sería un abuso de la autoridad del ministro- observó Hermione.

-Vamos, Hermione, la prensa es sólo una herramienta política para la campaña. Actúa según conveniencia. No pondrán algo que perjudique su acceso a entrevistas con los funcionarios. Necesitan para retroalimentar su escoria.- dijo con toda seguridad Ginny.

-Lo sé- admitió Hermione- Pero tu padre no es así. Arthur ha trabajado duramente por la paz del mundo mágico.

-Eso no haría mi padre honesto o deshonesto. La política es así, son negocios y acuerdos. Tiene que haber oposición para que haya discusión.- guiñó un ojo.

-Debo decirte algo.- dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa. Ginny encarnó una ceja.

-Dime

-Creo que tu padre sigue investigando por la aparición de Harry.-confesó Hermione. Ginny no se sorprendió, pero bajó un poco el matiz de su rostro.

-Me lo imaginé; pero sigo pensando que es inútil.

-No lo es.- contradijo Hermione.- Creo que nada será inútil hasta que no encontremos su cadáver.

-No seas ingenua. Pasaron seis años; ¿no crees que no habría aparecido?- dijo Ginny escéptica y con un poco de rencor.

-Estás agresiva cuando nombramos a Harry. Se nota a la legua que sigues repudiándolo por el solo hecho de haber ido a esa misión- Hermione volvía a mostrar su habilidad para ser franca.

-Encontramos su ropa ensangrentada, Hermione.- argumentó Ginny, comenzando a enojarse.- Además no pudimos averiguar nada y Jean Paul se niega hablar del episodio.

-Lo sé, debió ser duro para él.- dijo Hermione, pero su rostro no denotaba pena en absoluto, sino estar absorta en pensamientos que no dejaba escapar. Miró el reloj distraídamente.- Son las ocho de la noche, amiga, creo que debo irme. Ron debe tener los pelos de punta.

-¿Cómo está mi hermano?- le preguntó Ginny.

-No anda muy bien.- dijo Hermione con tristeza- Por estas fechas extraña demasiado a Harry. Estamos por entrar a junio, y en esos meses al final del curso, vivimos cosas…. Tú sabes.

Ginny bajó la mirada para ocultar su dolor. A ella le pasaba lo mismo.

-Pensé que en estos años, con Jean Paul se habían hecho amigos….

-Jean Paul nunca será como Harry, por más que él intente ocupar su lugar- dijo Hermione.

"_Eso seguro"_, pensó Ginny.- Hasta luego. Comeremos el domingo en la Madriguera.

Ginny asintió y sonrió. Hermione se fue. Ginny sonrió al pensar en volver a su casa, hacía tiempo que no la visitaba.

Por supuesto, su casa había cambiado, pero se seguía llamando "La Madriguera". En esos tiempos eran una gran Mansión, con televisores muggles, teléfonos, más de diez autos y un centenar de elfos.

La pelirroja se puso a pensar en cuántas verdades le había cantado Hermione en su conversación. Eran cientos de verdades. La mentira a Charlotte sobre su verdadero padre. La pantalla de que ella era feliz, de que lo tenía todo. Es que por un lado, ella tenía todo. Pero por el otro estaba sola en un desierto de heridas que nunca habían cicatrizado por completo. Hacía seis años que no veía a Harry… parecía mentira cuantos atardeceres ya habían pasado desde que no veía su sonrisa, desde que no lo abrazaba… y todo terminó ese noviembre helado donde él murió para abandonarla para siempre…

De repente, como impulsada desde el interior de su ser por una electricidad, se levantó y fue hacia un pequeño mueble que había al lado de su mesita de luz. Sacó el anillo de su cuello y lo introdujo en el orificio de aquella diminuta puerta. El anillo era la llave de su caja fuerte y nadie podía abrirla sin él. Había un manojo de papeles, y muchísimas fotos. De ella y de Harry. Amarillentas, viejas y percudidas por el tiempo. Se besaban, sonreían y saludaban a la cámara. Ginny miró sus ojos, esos ojos tan preciosos… Increíblemente, ese verde brillante estaba intacto. Sin darse cuenta, Ginny estaba llorando. Tocó su anillo que colgaba de su pecho. Luego abrió cartas en un sobre, que decía _"Antes de morir"_, con letras cursivas. Ginny lo había titulado así, porque todo eso parecía pertenecer a una dimensión del pasado al que ya no podía volver más que a través de los recuerdos. Comenzó leer algunas cartas, entre lágrimas, y luego se miró la muñeca derecha instintivamente. Eso la transladó al infierno vivido seis años atrás…

_Flash Back_

_Una Hermione y Ginny de 21 y 20 años respectivamente, caminaban por la Madriguera con nerviosismo, en ese noviembre de 1999. Era una noche fría donde los copos de nieve empañaban las ventanas. La señora Weasley estaba sentada en el sofá junto a su esposo sin emitir sonido. Pálida y con aspecto de no haber dormido por varias noches. Hermione y Ginny seguían yendo y viniendo, y Ron las seguía con la mirada, hasta que no aguantó un segundo más._

_-Paren de caminar así.- estalló- ¡Me están poniendo loco a mí! – se quejó el pelirrojo._

_-Estoy preocupada- dijo Ginny por enésima vez- Harry no regresa de esa misión, tengo un mal presentimiento._

_-También yo.- secundó Hermione.- Deberían haber regresado._

_-¿Jean Paul estaba con el?- preguntó Ron_

_-Si.- contestó su hermana- Y me da mala espina eso de los Mortífagos. Voldemort fue destruido hace dos malditos años!!!- vociferó Ginny consternada.- No sé porque quieren seguir…_

_-Basta, Gin.- interrumpió Hermione.- Ya sabes que Harry y Jean son Aurores, por lo que deberías aceptar que corren peligros…_

_-Hermione, te digo que no me gusta para nada esto…- argumentó Ginny- Presiento que algo terrible pasará. Por suerte Jean me dejó este teléfono para comunicarse, por si no pueden utilizar las varitas ni los patronus…_

_-Tanto palabrerío me está cansando- se ofuscó Ron- Yo estaba tranquilo y ahora me hacen preocupar a mí. No sería la primera vez que Harry se va de misión y siempre vuelve…_

_-Es la primera vez que sale sin dar explicaciones y dice no se qué sobre los Mortífagos- dijo Ginny_

_-Escucha Gin, creo que deberíamos tranquili….- pero Hermione no acabó la frase, porque un celular negro comenzó a vibrar en la mesa con una melodía estridente._

_Todos se miraron con miedo. Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar y responder._

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Ginny?- dijo una voz aguda_

_-¿Jean?_

_-Soy yo. ¿Dónde está Harry?_

_-Escucha, debes calmarte antes que nada._

_-ESTOY CALMADA!- le gritó Ginny- Pásame con Harry, quiero hablar con Harry, por favor._

_-No puedo, Ginny el…_

_-¡¡HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!- espetó Ginny del otro lado del teléfono._

_-Ginny, el está…- la comunicación hizo interferencia y ella no escuchó la última palabra..._

_-¿Qué dices? No te oigo¿Estás ahí?_

_-Ginny, lo siento muchísimo.- dijo Jean con la voz tomada.- Los mortífagos nos atacaron…_

_-¡DIME YA MISMO QUE MIERDA PASÓ!_

_-Harry está muerto. No pudimos hacer nada.- confesó Jean._

_Ginny se puso pálida enseguida. Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas._

_-¿Qu-e-eee estaaa-sss- dddiii-cccieee-nddd-ooo?- tartamudeó temblando._

_-Lo siento… yo…- pero Ginny se fue corriendo tiró el teléfono al suelo. Corrió hacia el baño gritando y temblando. Hermione la quiso detener y no pudo. Tomó el celular y Jean le dio la noticia a ella. La palidez de su rostro mostró la cruel y sangrante asimilación de los hechos. No pudo pronunciar sonido y le cortó. Luego corrió hacia la escalera y Ginny se había encerrado en el baño con llave._

_-¡ABRE LA PUERTA GINNY, NO HAGAS UNA LOCURA!_

_Ginny dentro del baño tomó una navaja. Lloraba y temblaba. Apoyó el filo sobre su muñeca derecha y deslizó apretando con fuerza. Un chorro de sangre cayó de ella manchando el blanco piso del baño. Ginny volvió a hacerlo y hubo más sangre. Ansiaba morir, desaparecer, abandonar el mundo, porque el mundo sin Harry no tenía sentido, porque su corazón había sido destruido por completo. Luego sintió que le faltaban fuerzas; los gritos de súplica de Ron y Hermione comenzaron apagarse lentamente… la puerta se golpeaba con furia… El cuerpo de Ginny no le respondía y lo último que alcanzó a ver es a su hermano que la tomaba en los brazos y a Hermione llorando de desesperación._

Ginny con un golpe volvió al presente. Jean Paul se acercaba, por lo que guardó todas las fotos de nuevo en el mueble y puso el cerrojo con el anillo. Pase lo que pase, debía olvidarse de Harry.

* * *

Notita: dejen reviews, quisiera saber que piensan! 

GRACIAS POR LEERME.

Joanne


	4. Un dia agotador

¡Hola gente! He vuelto por estos pagos! Aca actualizo esta historia. Verán a una nueva Ginny. Espero que les guste. Gracias por todos sus comentarios y PERDONEN mi tardanza. No prometo nada porque estoy estudiando, no tengo tiempo. Espero sus comment y GRACIAS DE NUEVOO!!

CUIDENSE, UN BESOTE, JOANNE.

PD- Si tiene una similitud al conde de montecristo, es pura coincidencia jaja.

* * *

**Antes de morir**

**Capitulo 3**

**Un día agotador**

Los días posteriores a ese arrebato de melancolía de Ginny pasaron en un frío absoluto en la mansión Lebon. El humor de la pelirroja no iba para nada bien. Su temperamento era ácido, y maltrataba a la mayoría de los empleados de _SweetHoney_, por no haber cumplido las órdenes para el próximo desfile. Esa máscara fría y arrogante de Ginny, no era más que una especie de protección. Porque las palabras de Hermione habían surtido un efecto de culpa en su ser, del que no podía liberar; hasta detestó a su amiga por ser tan drásticamente sincera. _"¡Una completa locura!"_ le había dicho y esa voz resonaba en su conciencia para confundirla cada vez más. Por supuesto, Jean Paul no estaba enterado de nada. Solamente se sentía intrigado por el cambio de actitud de su esposa. Y la seguía vigilando vaya donde vaya. Ginny, mientras tanto, no dejó de repudiar el recuerdo de Harry. Lo sentía como lo más contaminante de sus sensaciones, como una pandemia que la hacía sucia y vulnerable. Pero ella no se iba a dejar ganar: Harry estaba muerto. Al principio, su vida no tenía sentido, pero luego de dos meses de la muerte de Harry, se enteró de su embarazo y desde allí todo fue muy difícil y oscuro. De todas maneras Jean Paul la había ayudado a salir a delante, y con su reputación. Una mujer embarazada a los 18 años no era bien visto por el mundo mágico, por lo que Ginny aceptó una inesperada propuesta de matrimonio con su mejor amigo. Ginny no lograba en el trabajo de ese día: escoger los conjuntos para pasar en el desfile. Era una tarea ardua y para nada placentera, sobre si la cabeza está en cualquier parte menos concentrada. Ginny se levantó de golpe de su asiento de presidencia, y tiró una pila de papeles al suelo, las cuales cayeron y se mezclaron todas en segundos.

-¡MALDICIÓN!-soltó Ginny En cuanto terminó de decir la palabra, el señor Marshall entró sin pedir permiso a su oficina, con aire distraído haciéndole tacto a un trozo de tafeta.

-Señora Lebon, la estaba buscando para…- empezó John, pero no pudo terminar cuando vio el desastre de bocetos en el suelo de la oficina.- ¿Quiere que…?

-¿A ti no te enseñaron a golpear la puerta de la presidencia, Marshall?- ironizó Ginny enojadísima.

-Señora, lo siento yo…

-Poco me importan tus excusas baratas.- lo atajó Ginny, harta- La próxima espero que toques la puerta y te anuncies si no quieres que sea la última vez que entres a mi empresa- le dedicó una mirada de desprecio. El hombre quedó algo pálido. Obviamente, la idea de que su jefa lo despida pareció asustarlo.- Ahora vete, no quiero hablar contigo.- le espetó antes de invitarlo a salir con un movimiento de mano. John no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra antes de retirarse.

Ginny volvió a quedarse a solas. Había un solo pensamiento que la dominaba: estaba engañando a Charlotte, le estaba ocultando su verdadera identidad. Pero no debía lamentarse por eso. Ni siquiera sus padres sabían que Charlotte no era hija de Jean Paul. Pero se daba cuenta con el paso de los años que si su hija se enteraba quizás jamás le perdonase esa mentira. _"Cálmate, Ginevra, Charlotte nunca sabrá nada sobre el pasado…"_ pensó Ginny intentando convencerse.

Comenzó a caminar alrededor de su escritorio para calmar sus nervios. Su aire era majestuoso y su mirada demasiado frívola. Porque Ginny había cambiado muchísimo, y en eso, todos coincidían. Hasta ella misma. De repente, tocaron el timbre de la presidencia. Ginny miró hacia la puerta de roble con gesto ceñudo. _"Y ahora viene esta insulsa a joderme la vida",_ pensó Ginny. Parpadeó un instante, respirando hondo: tenía que serenarse. De nada servían los nervios justo ese día donde la agenda estaba apretadísima.

-Adelante- susurró intentando denotar un matiz de paciencia en su voz.

De allí salio Ann Turner, su amable y asustadiza de secretaria.

-Disculpe, señora Lebon- dijo con su habitual timidez.- Las modelos postulantes para el desfile están aquí.-Ginny alzó las cejas.- Usted siempre quiere cerciorarse que sean aptas para la ocasión- Ann terminó ruborizándose un poco. Ginny suavizó su semblante.

-Hazlas pasar a la sala correspondiente, Turner.- decidió con su voz rígida.- Y manda a llamar al _personal trainer_. El también debería estar aquí, para eso le pago.- acotó asquerosamente Ginny.

-Como la señora lo desee.-dijo la secretaria y se quedó observándola.- ¿La señora desea alg…?

-Si¡deseo que hagas lo que te pedí!-vociferó Ginny perdiendo los estribos. Ann Turner se asustó y se estaba girando cuando Ginny volvió a hablar- Turner, pensándolo bien deseo que quites esa cara de idiota cada vez que vienes a decirme algo. Es realmente un fastidio.

Ann bajó la cabeza y se retiró apurada susurrando un casi inaudible "Con su permiso". _"Incompetente" _le dijo una arrogante voz dentro de la cabeza de Ginny.

* * *

Charlotte Lebon se aburría en una de las clases preparatorias para su posterior ingreso a la escuela de magia que sus padres le eligieran. La niña estaba deseosa de ir a Hogwarts, pero su madre evadía el tema cada vez que ella preguntaba sobre "la decisión". Le hubiera encantado poder hacer lo que ella quería: ir Hogwarts, como sus tíos y como su mamá. Es que a la niña le habían contado las miles de cosas fascinantes que habían sucedido allí y nunca se había sentido tan curiosa por conocer aquel sitio tan misterioso. Tío Ron le había narrado las historias de cuando eran niños. Charlotte sabía que existía una "Sala Multipropósito" y que ella solo se manifestaba a menos que alguien tuviera cualquier imperiosa necesidad de algo. Además, era impenetrable. "El escondite perfecto para escapar de Filch", detallaron Fred y George. Charlotte sonrió con satisfacción y cerró los ojos imaginándose por los famosos corredores de Hogwarts…

-Charl, Charl… -susurró una voz conocida. Charlotte giró la cabeza y miró a su prima Melanie, un poco distraída.- ¿Qué haces con esa cara de tonta?

-¿Por qué no miras la tuya?- espetó la niña comenzando a enojarse. Melanie miró nerviosamente al profesor, que seguía con un discurso de _"ni-idea-de-que-se-trata"_ .

-No hables fuerte, o nos castigarán- advirtió.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Charlotte ya cansada.- Estaba pensando asuntos importantes.

-Yo tengo un asunto más aún-sonrió Mel con misterio.-No vas a poder creerlo cuando te enteres.- añadió. Le encantaba disfrutar del sufrimiento de Charlotte al estar intrigada. Era extremadamente curiosa.

-Cuéntamelo- dijo en un modo imperativo. Melanie puso una cara de suficiencia, muy parecida a la de Hermione. Charlotte suspiró- Vamos, Mel, _por favor…_

-Sabes que voy a contártelo-musitó su prima.-Pero debe ser en el recreo. Acá podrían oírnos.

-No seas perseguida- apuró Charlotte subiendo el volumen de su voz.- No aguanto hasta el recreo…- pero Mel se había llevado un dedo a la boca, porque el profesor se acercaba a los pupitres de las niñas…

-Y ustedes¿podrían decirme las palabras exactas para hacer un hechizo levitatorio?-preguntó el profesor, con el claro fin de agarrarlas desprevenidas.

Mel y Charl se miraron y sonrieron.

-_Wingardium Leviosa.- _respondieron al unísono. El Profesor quedó algo pasmado. En ese momento tocó la campana y las chicas se salvaron de más preguntas.

* * *

Había más o menos diez modelos en la Sala de Castings de _Sweet Honey. El personal trainer, _Elton Hamilton, con un acento pronunciadamente afeminado, les hablaba de un modo algo entusiasta.

-A ver, _Girls- _decía resaltando exageradamente la "G"- Para ser las Top de _SweetHoney_ hace falta más que una cara bonita. La señora Lebon es algo exigente. A decir verdad, muy exigente.- se aclaró la garganta preocupadamente.- Por eso, quiero que den la mayor presencia y la mayor seguridad en ustedes mismas. No admito errores, porque me ponen en compromisos. Ya saben lo influyente que soy en el mercado de la moda.-sonrió- Mi consejo es que no intenten imitar a ninguna diva, porque terminarán pisando barro. Sean ustedes mismas. Eso dice siempre la señora Lebon. Y por eso ya saben, tiene muchísimo estilo y _glamour_… además…- pero Elton no continuó con su frívolo y superficial discurso. Ginny entró a la sala desperdigando su hermosa fragancia. No saludó a ninguna de las postulantes, sino que las rebajó con la mirada.- Señora Lebon, yo…- saludó Elton

-No tengo tiempo para halagos, Elton- cortó Ginny-Solamente necesito terminar con esto y darme un baño de inversión. Espero que las postulantes no sean tan patéticamente obsesas como las que me trajiste en el desfile anterior.- escupió sin miramientos la pelirroja.

-No, señora- negó Elton visiblemente nervioso.- Hemos traído a las chicas mas hermosas de Inglaterra.

Ginny las miró.

-Ya veo.- dijo con tanta soberbia que el silencio fue sepulcral. Ginny hizo caso omiso de este. Más aún: lo aprovecho para comenzar a intimidarlas.- Tú- señalo a una chica rubia de la derecha.- Ven.- la muchacha se acercó y la miró directo a los ojos. Era realmente hermosa. Tenía ojos grises. Su pelo era lacio y dejaban algunas ondas en sus puntas. Sus medidas eran exactas.

-Me llamo Marlene Jones.- dijo con muchísima seguridad.- Tengo 18 años.- Ginny alzó las cejas.- Quiero participar de su desfile porque ser modelo es el sueño de mi vida. Además, necesito trabajar.

-¿Ah si?- inquirió Ginny sonriendo irónicamente.

-Pues sí- afirmó la chica.- Tengo cinco hermanos a los que ayudar. No me da vergüenza decir que necesito el dinero. No estoy en una buena situación.- terminó Marlene con mucha valentía. Ginny frunció el labio.

-Y sabes tú… -fingió reflexionar-¿…Marilyn te llamabas? – Marlene abrió la boca para corregirla pero Ginny se le adelantó- Como sea¿sabes tu que necesitas ciertas condiciones para trabajar aquí¿O acaso piensas que viene cualquier pordiosera a pedir dinero?

El rostro de la muchacha se contorsionó con una mueca de furia.

-No vine a pedirle dinero, Señora Lebon.- afirmó.- Solamente quiero trabajar. En cuanto a las condiciones, creo que las tengo, a menos que usted discrepe en este punto.- Ginny no contestó y la chica se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.- Ya veo que no coincidimos. Muy bien.- dijo Marlene y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta. Cuando su palma tocó el picaporte, Ginny tomó la varita y la agitó. La chica se volvió con la mirada llena de interrogación.

-Puedes quedarte como modelo. Haremos una prueba para ver si das para un desfile de esta envergadura.-dijo Ginny. Marlene sonrió, pero sabía que no tenía que agradecerle. Solo dijo "excelente" y se retiró de la sala sonriendo.

Así pasaron ocho postulantes más, de las cuales sólo dos quedaron aprobadas por el gusto de la pelirroja. Ginny había disfrutado el interrogatorio ampliamente, pero al parecer estaba cansada. Para su alegría, solo quedaba una. Ginny levantó la cabeza hacia la última modelo, que se encontraba de espaldas mirándose al espejo. Cuándo ésta se volteó, no necesitó preguntarle el nombre.

Charlotte y Melanie se encontraban en el baño de niñas de la Academia. Charlotte se sentó en el mármol de uno de los lavabos, con una mano en su lacia cabellera pelirroja y jugueteando con su pelo. Mel la observaba con enojo.

-Casi nos castigan por tu culpa, Charl- le reprochó.

-Mel, ya dale un descanso al tema del viejo profesor.- apaciguó su prima- Tú misma dijiste: _"casi"._

-¡Te dije que no hablaras en voz alta!- exclamó la Weasley, sacando lo peor de su carácter.- Pero siempre haces lo que quieres. Eres peor que tu madre.

-Tú eres como tu madre.-replicó Charlotte- ¿Me vas contar el secreto?

-Si-respondió su prima, y rápidamente se borró todo su enojo del rostro.- Es algo que todavía no puedo creer.

-¡Suéltalo de una vez!- apremió Charl con las manos juntas.

-Bien. Resulta que anoche escuché a mi papa y a mi mamá hablando en su habitación-contó Mel, muy emocionada. Charl se desilusionó al instante.

-¿Qué tiene de misterioso eso¡Discuten siempre!

-¡Déjame terminar!-exclamó Mel- Y bueno, como te decía, estaban hablando y escuché que nombraban a un tal "Harry". ¡Como si hablaran de un amigo suyo!

-Mel¿y que tiene de misterioso eso?- repitió Charl. Mel alzó las cejas con complicidad.- ¿Qué? Esta loca. ¿Crees que se refieren a Harry Potter?- Charl soltó una risotada.

-¿De que te ríes?- se ofendió Mel.

-Eres una fantasiosa- acusó Charl.

-¿Por qué no podría ser?

-Porque hay dos millones de Harrys en Inglaterra. Nuestros padres no conocieron a Harry.

-Charl¿hicimos tres pergaminos sobre el salvador del mundo mágico y no ataste cabos?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Que Harry Potter tenía la misma edad que mis padres! Son de la misma generación.- concluyó triunfante Mel. Pero Charl no entendía nada.

-¿Y que hay con eso?- Mel bufó sonoramente.

-Escucha- dijo armándose de paciencia- Tu madre tenía un año menos que él. Mis padres eran de la misma edad. Todos iban a la casa de Gryffindor, en Hogwarts. Es imposible que no hayan tenido trato ni relación. Harry venció a Tu Sabes Quien cuando era solo un bebé. Era famoso apenas entró al colegio. Lo debieron conocer.- Charl pareció reflexionar después de las palabras de su prima.

-Pero… pero… ¿Por qué no nos contarían?-se preguntó en voz alta.

-Eso es lo que tampoco sé- contestó afligida Mel.- Pero estoy segura que anoche mis padres hablaban de él.

-Eso es una estupidez, Mel.- dijo Charl segura.- Una cosa es que lo conocieran y otra es que se refieran a él como un amigo.

-Se referían a él, estoy segura- insistió Mel.-Además, hablaban como si estuviese muerto. Mi madre dijo: _"El problema es que extrañas demasiado a Harry"_.

-Es absurdo.- dijo testaruda Charl- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que se refieren a Harry Potter¿Al famoso Harry Potter? No, no puede ser. No puedes pensar eso.

-Lo pienso.- dijo Mel.- Siento que mis padres ocultan cosas. Y también los tuyos. Siempre se frenan cuando se están por decir cosas.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la discusión de Ron y Hermione?- se desconcertó Charl

-No se, creo que ese tal Harry es un misterio…

-Quizás solo sea una mascota del pasado – Aventuró Charl sonriendo

-Estoy hablando en serio.

-Yo también.- dijo Charl y largó una carcajada. El rostro de su prima se tensó.

-¿Nunca me vas creer?- le preguntó.

-Está bien. Pero necesito que me des algo para creerte.

-¿Algo como que? – Pero Mel captó el mensaje- ¿Quieres alguna prueba…?

-Si, algo así.- respondió Charl.- ¿Crees que puedes conseguirla?- la retó divertida.

-Por supuesto- afirmó Mel, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.- ¿Es un trato?- le extendió la mano.

-Sí- dijo Charl tomándola, sonriendo y sabiendo que iba a ganar.

* * *

Ginny se quedó helada, pero puso lo mejor de sí misma para recuperarse al instante de aquella sorpresa. Quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para vengarse.

-¿Romilda Vane?- preguntó pero su voz salió asombrada.

-Señora Lebon, usted conoce el nombre de la…- intervino Elton.

-Hamilton, vete de aquí.- le espetó Ginny.

-Señora yo…

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS!-gritó eufórica inyectándolo con la mirada. Elton ante semejante advertencia salió despavorido de la Sala.

Romilda y Ginny quedaron solas y en silencio. Ginny caminó hacia ella y comenzó a rodearla y con sus ojos chocolate, que estaban explosivos.

-Así que tenemos una pobretona acá.- dijo Ginny.- ¿Fuiste tan ingenua de creer que permitiría que desfiles mi ropa?

-Ginny, por favor…

-¿Desde cuándo me llamas así¿Acaso no era la cornuda novia de Potter en Hogwarts?- ironizó.

-Yo nece…

-A mi me importa un comino lo que necesites tú, Vane.- escupió Ginny apuntándola con el dedo- Te atreviste a ensuciar mi empresa pisándola con tus inmundos pies. Eso no lo permito.

-No me trates así. Necesito que me dejes trabajar, señora Lebon.- corrigió el nombre Romilda.

-Yo necesito que te vayas de mi empresa porque me están entrando naúseas. Acá solamente viene gente con clase. No zorras, como tú.- Ginny la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta la puerta de la sala.

-¡¡Suéltame!!- chilló Romilda al borde de las lágrimas.

-ERES UNA PROSTITUTA, FUERA DE AQUÍ… ¡¡SEGURIDAD, POR FAVOR, LLÉVENSE A ESTA RAMERA…!!

La seguridad del establecimiento despachó a Romilda Vane en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Luego de ese desagradable episodio Ginny se retiró del edificio y partió hacia su Mansión. Estaba con unos nervios que le recorrían el cuerpo, y deseosa de romper algo. Esa desgraciada se había atrevido a presentarse mendigando trabajo. _"Como si yo fuera ayudarla, después de todo lo que hizo durante mi noviazgo con Harry… Maldita perra" _

Ginny se acordaba perfectamente de todas sus métodos para separarla de Harry. Lo acosaba todo el tiempo en Hogwarts, para que Harry por fin se decidiese a dejarla. Y ahora pretendía que la ayude._ "Por mí, que se muera de hambre", _pensó Ginny con rencor. No supo controlarse con querer matarla. Por suerte tenía la seguridad que esa maldita no volvería. Y si otra vez se repetía, la descuartizaba con sus propias manos. Sin darse cuenta su coche estaba llegando al garage de su hermosa Mansión. El auto de Jean Paul estaba allí. Se sorprendió. Eran las seis de la tarde y generalmente el llegaba más tarde del trabajo. Se bajó del coche para observar la dura expresión del Guardaespaldas, Malcom.

-Señora- saludó- Su esposo se encuentra en el interior de su hogar.

-Nadie le preguntó- replicó Ginny- Y trata de no hablarme, no tengo fuerzas para escucharte Malcom.

Acto seguido, entro a su casa. Subió las escaleras; casi siempre se aparecía directamente en su habitación, pero no tenía ni memoria para acordarse de las tres D. Sonrió repentinamente; Harry solía olvidarse del método de aparición. Nunca lo prefirió. Su fuerte eran las escobas, al igual que Charlotte.

Suspiró y giró el picaporte de su habitación. Jean Paul estaba sentado en el sofá con el número del Profeta de días atrás.

-Hasta que por fin llegas- reprochó Jean.

-Se me ha hecho tarde en el trabajo- se excusó Ginny.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, solamente he tenido que hacer cosas engorrosas. Elegir a las postulantes, por ejemplo.

-Y pagar por la desaparición de Potter¿no te suena algo engorroso?- el bocadillo de Jean Paul hizo que Ginny lo mirara de manera muy tajante.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que contestó.

-Eso, amor.- musitó Jean- ¿Creíste que no me iba a enterar?

-No era mi intención ocultártelo.- se disculpó Ginny.- Además¿Por qué tanto alboroto por un poco de dinero?

-Lo seguiste buscando después de que nos casáramos y que _SweetHoney _se transforme en una mega empresa, hecho que fue, por supuesto, gracias a mi intervención.

-¿Me lo estás echando en cara?- espetó Ginny enojada

-No, solamente pido que a cambio me notifiques cuando haces una inversión de este tipo.

-¡Déjate de estupideces Jean!- explotó la pelirroja- No entiendo porqué vienen reclamos, como si nos afectara una inversión de ese tipo…

-¡Ese no es el punto, Ginevra!-Jean se levantó bruscamente del sofá- El punto es que sigues prefiriendo el recuerdo de un muerto antes de la compañía de tu marido!!

-Definitivamente, tu estás loco- acusó Ginny- No puedes estar celoso de Harry a estas alturas. Y te recuerdo que era tu amigo…

-No me digas lo que ya sé.

-A veces, por cómo te refieres a él, parece que odiaras su recuerdo.-le dijo Ginny- Y sabes que eso me cae muy mal.

-¿Y como piensas que me cayó a mi, que después de casados, hayas pagado una fortuna para buscar a un muerto?

-Harry era el amor de mi vida… era mi todo.- explicó Ginny sin inmutarse.- ¿Crees que me iba a dar por vencida si ni siquiera vi su cuerpo?

-Encontramos su ropa ensangrentada- argumentó Jean, perdiendo los estribos.- Los mortífagos se lo llevaron, para descuartizar su cadáver…

-¡De eso nunca tuvimos ni una sola prueba, Jean!

-No me interesa, pero te prohíbo que me ocultes cosas…

-TU A MI NO ME PROHIBES ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!!-gritó Ginny, sacadísima.

-NO ME GUSTA QUE ME HABLES ASÍ!!- Siguió Jean

-¡Y A MI NO ME GUSTA QUE ME DIGAS LO QUE CARAJO TENGO QUE HACER¡¡DEMASIADO CON NO NOMBRAR A HARRY DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?

Jean Paul levantó la mano para darle un cachetazo de aquellos, pero el impulso se detuvo ante una vocecita desde la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Por qué pelean?- dijo extrañada.

Charlotte estaba allí, con su mochila gris y su uniforme de la Academia.

Ginny rogó para sus adentros que no haya escuchado su última frase.

* * *


	5. Amy Lupin

**hola gente!! espero que anden de lo mejor ) Hoy domingo, que es un día depresivo decido actualizar a pocos dias del capítulo anterior, para recompensarlos por tanta espera... ojala se alegren en estos dias de mierda... (epa! si, sepanlo, la escritora es mal hablada) **

**Agradezco los reviews que me dejaron. No le hagan caso si amigas mias ponen cosas raras en ellos, porque estan completamente locas... jajaja me refiero a la usuaria rpp-gf... es mi girl (apodo) y esta loca... aun así la amo mucho mucho mucho...jejeje ecita, siempre me banca... gracias por existir corazon!!!!**

**pasando al asunto que aquí nos compete... (ahi me puse formal jaja) este capitulo me gustó como quedó... Me encanta esta nueva Ginny, altanera, sobervia, forra (como decimos en Argentina), superficial. Para cambiar un poco los aires de niña justiciera, porque ya me aburrió... Tiene mucho carácter y puede llegar a ser una mierda cuando se lo propone... porque después de todo¡todos somos así! Nadie es completamente bueno o malo... pero mejor no me pongo a filosofar, porque los voy a aburrir demasiado...**

**que lo difruten y acuérdense de dejarme su opinión... (PORFIS PORFIS!!!)**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME !!! )**

**SALUDOS ENORMES.**

**Joanne.**

**

* * *

**

**Antes de Morir**

**Capítulo 4**

**Amy Lupin**

Ginny se quedó helada al ver la cara de susto de Charl. Jean Paul también quedó muy sorprendido.

-Cariño- suspiró pálida- ¿Qué haces aquí…?

Su hija la miró significativamente, dedicándole una mirada de reproche.

-Me trajo la tía Hermione.- explicó ahora dirigiendo sus ojos verdes a su padre- Está con Mel abajo.

-Charl¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar la merienda?- prepuso Jean para cortar el incómodo silencio.

-¿Porqué gritabas, mami?- le preguntó a Ginny la niña ignorando a Jean. Ginny suspiró nerviosa.

-Charl, tu padre y yo tenemos diferencias como cualquier pareja.- le dijo a la niña.

-Pero no me gusta que peleen.- planteó la niña con aire de tristeza. Ginny se arrodilló y la abrazó. Jean los abrazó a los dos también.

-No te preocupes, preciosa.-la consoló su padre- No volveremos a discutir, lo prometemos.- Charl ensayó una leve sonrisa.

-¿Vamos abajo con la tía y con Mel?- musitó Ginny dulcemente. Charl asintió un poco confundida.

Comenzaron a bajar las amplias escaleras de aquella Mansión. Ginny estaba demasiado nerviosa. Sentía que su patético argumento no había convencido a Charl. Claro, porque la niña sólo tenía seis años, pero no por eso era idiota. Solamente seguía implorándole a "No-se-quién" que Charl no haya visto a Jean amagando a golpearla. _"Siempre fuiste un maldito imbécil, Jean."_, se descargó por dentro Ginny.

Cuando menos lo pensaron, vieron a Hermione y a Mel sentadas en la sala de estar. Era enorme. Parecía un salón de fiestas. Adornado con sillones forrados con terciopelos de un blanco mate y almohadones de gasa muy lujosos, daban un ambiente finísimo. Grandes ventanales con cortinas haciendo juego muebles de roble, dejaban ver el verde intenso de un jardín lleno de flores.

-Hola, Herms- saludó Ginny. La castaña miró a su cuñada y Jean. Enseguida sabía que pasaba y qué no.

-¡Tía Gin!- corrió a abrazarla Mel.

-Melanie, hermosa…- replicó Ginny.

-Hola, Gin. – Saludó Hermione - Traje a Charl…

-Señora Weasley- sonrió Jean educadamente. Charl y Mel sonrieron. Hermione también, aunque demasiado artificial. Ginny no logró ni falsearlo. Jean las miró a ambas y frunció la boca denotando disgusto absoluto.

-Niñas¿Por qué no van a la sala de juegos a tomar la merienda?- propuso Hermione. Charl y Mel torcieron los ojos.

-¿Es que todas las madres nos dan la merienda para sacarnos del medio?- preguntó Mel, lo que provocó carcajadas de todos.

-Si, Mel, las mamás son así.- dijo Charl resignada.- Pero mejor vamos, quiero mostrarte la colección de ropa de Barbie que he empezado a diseñar.-guiñó un ojo, pero solo la vio Mel. Es que la Weasley sabía que la colección de ropa Barbie muggle significaba _"Volar-en-escoba-a-escondidas-de-mi-padre". _

-Excelente-asintió Mel. Y salieron corriendo por la puerta principal hacia el jardín. Nadie se dio cuenta de este detalle.

Ginny, Jean y Hermione se miraron.

-Creo que me retiro- anunció Jean.- Que la pasen bien.

-Adiós.-dijo Hermione. Ginny no lo saludó, sino que lo rebajó con furia contenida.- ¿Quieres decirme que rayos ocurrió?

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Ginny.

-A los gritos tuyos y de tu querido esposo.- respondió Hermione- Se escuchaban desde acá abajo.- Ginny se alarmó.

-Entonces Charl escuchó sobre…- se frenó, sabiendo que no era un lugar seguro para hablar.- Vamos a la cocina, allí estaremos tranquilas.

Ginny le comentó la discusión con su esposo a Hermione. La castaña, nada sorprendida por lo ocurrido, quedó muy seria.

-Jean trató de manejar tu vida desde que se casaron, Ginevra.- le recordó.- No veo de cuál es la novedad.

-Te juro que a veces no lo soporto con su obsesión por Harry.-soltó la pelirroja.- ¡Me echa en cara mi colaboración para su búsqueda…!

-¿Qué esperabas?- se impacientó Hermione.- ¿Qué te aplauda? Vamos, Ginny, tu sabes cómo son las cosas.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Siempre te haces la desentendida- murmuró Hermione, empezando a enojarse- Pero si quieres te lo voy a repetir una vez más: Jean detesta a Harry. A su recuerdo. Y aunque no lo admites, es algo muy obvio.

-Lo sé. Pero me hace mal pensar eso.-confesó Ginny.

-¿Y no te hace mal vivir el infierno que vives con Jean?

-No vivo un infierno.- negó Ginny testarudamente.- Él es mi esposo y somos una familia.

-Déjate ya de joder con el maldito cuento de hadas.- espetó Hermione. Era la única que le decía la verdad.- Nunca fuiste feliz con Jean Paul. Tu matrimonio con el fue la estupidez más grande del mundo.

-Hermione¿sabes un cosa?- explotó Ginny- Me tienes los ovarios llenos con tus críticas a mi vida personal.

La castaña no se inmutó.

-A mi me da muchísimo asco, por no decir vergüenza ajena, la manera en que le mientes a tu hija…

-¡No quiero hablar del tema!

-La mentira no durará mucho tiempo, Ginevra. – Ginny alzó las cejas.- No, no durará, ya que Mel y Charl están teniendo en la Academia la biografía entera del salvador del mundo mágico. ¿Crees que tu nombre no figura allí?- ironizó Hermione. Ginny bufó.

-Las niñas no leerán el libro con la mugrosa biografía.- sentenció autoritariamente- Antes, me vuelvo a cortar las venas.- avisó. Hermione palideció.

-Haz el favor de no recordarme ese momento, Ginny- le pidió.- Y si quieres que no la lean, tendrás que pagar en la Academia para que no les den eso…

-Pagaré lo que sea. Charlotte Lebon no sabrá la verdad. Total, ya no tiene ningún sentido.

-¿Ningún sentido?- inquirió Hermione, atónita.- Ginny, a veces te escucho y creo que eres la hermana gemela de Draco Malfoy. No puedo creer en lo que te has convertido.

-Me he convertido en la mujer más poderosa del mundo de la moda- le contestó Ginny sonriendo con suficiencia- Tengo dinero y puedo manejarlo a mi antojo. Mi hija es feliz y no necesita saber nada más para seguir siéndolo. – suspiró.

-Créeme que algún día, explota todo… y tú estarás justo debajo del peligroso surtido de bombas…- le contestó Hermione sarcásticamente.

-Lo único que me preocupa es que voy a hacer con la persecución de Jean Paul. Tengo que sacármelo de encima, no tengo tiempo para aguantarlo ahora…

-¿El desfile del sábado que viene?- le preguntó Hermione para desviar la conversación.

-Sí.- contestó Ginny y se acordó de aquella postulante.- ¡¡No sabes lo que pasó hoy en la oficina!!

-¿Qué?

-Se presentó la puta de Romilda Vane como postulante.- rió sarcásticamente.

-No te puedo creer…- le dijo Hermione sorprendida.- ¿Se atrevió?

-Si, pero te aclaro que me las pagará. No conseguirá trabajo en ningún otro lugar y de eso me encargaré yo…

-No seas rencorosa. Lo de Harry pasó hace años.

-No me importa, aún me las debe por haberse atrevido a coquetearle; ¡es una atorranta!- exclamó levantándose y hecha una leona.

Hermione sonrió.

-Es evidente que sigues enamorada del padre de tu hija, por lo que veo…- observó perspicaz.

-Será mejor que vayas con mi hermano, necesitas una buena jalada a ver si se te aclaran esas ideas podridas…- le aconsejó Ginny agriamente.

-No te preocupes por mis sesiones con mi esposo.- le contestó Hermione con indiferencia.-Andan en perfecto estado. Creo que antes de preocuparte por mí, deberías ocuparte de tus desastres personales…

-¡BASTA!-gritó Ginny intentando no quebrarse. La voz de Hermione se parecía demasiado a la de su conciencia. Ya no soportaba escucharla.- ¡No quiero que me digas más lo que tengo que hacer…!

-¿Por qué te molesta que lo repita? Si de todas maneras haces lo que quieres.-contestó Hermione.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, hasta que la pelirroja volvió a retomar la palabra.

-Hermione¿tu escuchaste algún nombre de mi discusión con Jean?- le preguntó más calmada.

-Por supuesto que no. Solamente escuché tus gritos, pero no se entendía qué diablos decías.

-Charlotte debió escuchar que nombre a Harry.- se lamentó Ginny.

-Gin Gin, no te amargues. Piensa en una nueva pieza de tu colección de mentiras.- sonrió. Ginny la miró. Qué directa era cuando quería.- Ya me voy.

-Hermione, deja a Mel a dormir aquí. – pidió Ginny- Mañana es sábado y no deben acudir a la academia. Paso por tu preciosa Mansión mañana.

-Muy bien- aceptó tu amiga- Iré a saludar a las niñas. Hasta luego, Gin.

-Adiós.- le dijo Ginny, aún sumergida en lo peor de sus terrores.

* * *

El despacho de Jean Paul contaba con una chimenea y algunos cuadros que contaban las misiones importantes de Aurores del Ministerio de la Magia. El nombre de Harry estaba en algunos de esos reconocimientos de plata. 

Jean platicaba con alguien por un teléfono muggle antiguo.

-Te dije que no, Robbins.- decía- El desfile es la semana que viene, y las acciones de la tienda están subiendo de precio… Debemos vender entradas… Ginny estará más contenta así…- la voz del teléfono susurró varios enunciados.- No sé, págale lo que sea, pero que no hable¿esta claro¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME IMPORTA CUÁNTO SEA, IMBÉCIL! Haz lo que te ordeno si no quieres que éste sea el final de tu inútil existencia.- espetó con furia y acto seguido le cortó con tanta fuerza, que el teléfono se rompió.

* * *

Charl y Mel sobrevolaban la Mansión Lebon con muchísima alegría. Las dos reían a carcajadas por la hazaña de volar sin permiso. Era ese riesgo de lo prohibido que acrecentaba el placer de hacerlo. Charl tenía unos reflejos realmente excelentes. Viraba la escoba con gran habilidad esquivando por milímetros las torres de la Mansión, en medio de las protestas de terror de su prima. Luego comenzaron a bajar lentamente y aterrizaron en el balcón de la alcoba de Charl. 

-¡Eso estuvo grandioso!- comentó Mel emocionada.

-Por supuesto que sí.- coincidió Charl- Con una conductora como yo…-presumió sonriente.

-Cállate…- le dijo Mel.- ¿Que hacemos ahora?

-No lo sé- suspiró Charl y bajó la cabeza.

-Estas así por mis tíos¿verdad?- adivinó Mel.

-Sabes que sí.- contestó Charl. Se veía algo triste.

-Pero bueno, como tu dices de mis papás, todos pelean a veces.-la intentó consolar Mel.

-No, pero no es eso.- suspiró Charl.- Mi madre… nombró…

-¿Tía Gin qué dijo?- preguntó Mel, confundida.

-Mencionó el nombre de Harry.-estas palabras surtieron un efecto de sorpresa que dejó a Mel boquiabierta.

-¿Bromeas?- le dijo asombradísima.

-No. Dijo eso, estoy segura.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – volvió a cuestionar Mel. Y por inercia tomó un pergamino y una pluma de su mochila. Charl no le comentó nada al respecto: sabía que su prima amaba los misterios.

-No lo sé… algo así como… _"demasiado con no nombrar a Harry…", _o parecido.- Mel se emocionaba a medida que su prima proveía más información.

-Bueno, esto es la prueba que me pediste.- dijo al concluir sus notas.- Harry no es una mascota, ni nada parecido a lo que me habías dicho.- sonrió con felicidad.

-Cuando dije eso de la mascota, no estaba hablando en serio.- se excusó Charl.

-Vamos, admite que te equivocaste!- se burló su prima.

-No veo que algo demuestre que hablaban de Harry Potter.- alzó una ceja triunfante.- Puede ser algún amigo, no lo sé…

-Si, es cierto.- dijo Mel- Para mí es un amigo de hace muchos años.

-Escucha, tienes que tener cuidado que Tía Hermy no te vea los papeles sobre lo que hablamos.- le advirtió Charl.

-Descuida, los esconderé en un lugar seguro.-la calmó Mel- Ojala pudiéramos seguir escuchando cosas… no nos vendrían mal unas orejas extensibles…

-Los gemelos nos la darán.- sonrió Charl.-

-Mejor, porque sin esas herramientas no llegaremos a nada.- concluyó Mel.

-Odio no poder tener una varita. Y encima todavía nos faltan cinco años.- se quejó Charl.

-No te pongas así; -dijo Mel, positiva- Pronto vamos a saber cual es el apellido de ese tal Harry.- aventuró y de nuevo puso esa carita de "es evidente".

-No es Harry Potter¡eso sería imposible!- atajó Charl, adivinando sus pensamientos.

-No lo sabemos, primita- le dijo Mel apuntándola con la pluma- Ya verás que tengo razón.

Charlotte negó con la cabeza, desaprobando la opinión de Melanie.

Remus Lupin había progresado muchísimo en su trabajo. Ahora tenía una buena posición económica y podía darse los gustos que quería. Trabajaba en el Ministerio de la Magia defendiendo los derechos de los licántropos. El mundo mágico había cambiado notablemente su impresión hacia ellos desde su incorporación, hacía ya seis años. Lupin se sentía inmensamente feliz, porque podría ayudar a gente como él. Después de que su recordado amigo Harry Potter, haya atrapado a Fenrir Greyback, el vil asesino de los niños, el mundo para Lupin se había transformado en miles de puertas que se le abrían. Y con Lord Voldemort fuera del camino, era todo un alivio. Salvo el pequeño detalle: un mes después Harry había fallecido una batalla con su mejor amigo, el francés Jean Paul Lebon.

Su vida personal también había dado un vuelco impresionante. Se casó con una muchacha hija de Muggles y muy preciosa llamada Amy Newton. La muchacha era una bruja consumada y muy inteligente. Era una mujer muy delgada, castaña y de ojos grises. Era sanadora, y médica, recibida en la Universidad de Londres, por lo que su profesión la ejercía en ambos mundos: San Mungo y varios Sanatorios del mundo Muggle. Amy y Remus estaban casados hacía no menos de dos años. La pareja se complementaba a la perfección porque ambos eran muy tranquilos. Remus la amaba con todo su corazón. Ella había sido la única mujer capaz de soportar su condición…

Ese día, Lupin tenía franco en el trabajo, debido a la luna llena de la noche anterior. Se sentía cansado, pero sabría que ya se repondría porque tenía el fin de semana por delante. Estaba sentado leyendo el Profeta, donde anunciaban un desfile de la gran empresa, _SweetHoney._ Lupin conocía muy bien a la dueña de ella. Ginny Weasley, su antigua y tímida alumna de Gryffindor, era ahora una empresaria de lujo y multimillonaria. Pero Remus, desde la muerte de Harry, había perdido contacto con ella y con la familia Weasley. No le gustó la fría decisión de Ginevra al casarse con el mejor amigo de su difunto novio. De hecho, el señor Jean Paul, nunca le había simpatizado. Solamente lo respetaba por Harry. Pero ahora no tenía necesidad de permanecer cerca de ellos, porque el nexo siempre había sido Harry. Lupin suspiró. Cuánto lo extrañaba. Había sido lo más parecido James durante de esos años. Algo así como un hijo. Era el último merodeador vivo y eso a veces lo deprimía muchísimo. Por suerte la compañía de su esposa lo ayudaba a salir de aquellos laberintos de tristeza sin salida. Suspiró y dejó el periódico en la mesita ratona. Miró el reloj: eran las nueve en punto de la noche. Amy llegaría en cualquier momento. Sonrió; la idea de verla lo reconfortaba. En ese momento hubo un ¡crac! en la sala que no lo sorprendió.

-Amor…- susurró Lupin levantándose de su sofá.

-Remus!- la mujer se abalanzó a los brazos de su esposo- ¿Cómo has estado, querido?

-Muy bien.

-Mmm, te veo algo alicaído…- comentó Amy preocupada.

-No te preocupes, cielo. Ya me repondré… ya sabes que anoche…

-Si, lo sé.- lo calmó Amy, despreocupada.- ¿Qué te parece si te preparo un té?- dijo afectuosamente.

-Me parece perfecto.- sonrió Lupin embobado.- ¿Cómo estuvo San Mungo hoy?

-Bien, lo normal. Daños por hechizos múltiples. No se que hace la gente con las varitas.

-Experimentan demasiado.- comentó Lupin.

-¿Alguna noticia de la cual preocuparse?- le preguntó Amy mirando El Profeta mientras servía el té.

-No, solamente el desfile de _SweetHoney_- contestó Lupin. Lo dijo con algo de resentimiento y Amy lo notó en su tono de voz.

-Amor, no leas eso si sabes que te daña.- le aconsejó.- Ella siguió su vida y me parece perfecto…

-Opino diferente a ti, y ya lo sabes muy bien. Por supuesto que Ginny tiene todo el derecho a rehacer su vida, pero no con el mejor amigo de su novio¿verdad?

-Ellos no engañaron a nadie, cielo. Harry murió.-le recordó su esposa con tristeza.- Se que es duro aceptarlo, pero pasaron seis años… todos nos fuimos consolando de alguna manera. Inclusive yo, que no llegué a conocerlo.

-Sé que tienes en parte de razón…- sonrió Lupin abrazándola.- Eres hermosa¿lo sabías?- Ella lo miró con los ojos deseosos.

-No, debería recordármelo más seguido, señor Lupin…- le dio un beso en los labios. Segundos después se separaron y comenzaron a beber el té en silencio.

-Cariño, olvidé decirte… te ha llegado una carta de la correspondencia muggle…

-¿Ah si?

-Si, creo adivinar por su sello que proviene de la Clínica de Mallorca donde solicitaste empleo…- el rostro de Amy se iluminó.

-¡No me digas!- musitó incrédula.

-Si- confirmó Lupin sonriendo y le entregó un sobre. Amy lo miró feliz.

-¿Qué esperas¡Ábrela!- apremió Lupin. Amy comenzó a abrir el sobre con las manos temblorosas.

_Señora Amy Newton:_

_Nos dirigimos a usted para informarle que está disponible una vacante en el Sanatorio Integrado de Mallorca. Vimos su currículum y nos ha dejado muy satisfechos. La citamos la semana próxima en la Sede del Sanatorio, para ultimar detalles confidenciales de trabajo. _

_La saludamos atte. _

_Rubeus McAllister, vocero oficial del Sanatorio Integrado de Mallorca. (SIM)_

Amy estaba emocionada.

-¿Y?- le preguntó su esposo impaciente.

-¡TENGO UNA ENTREVISTA DE TRABAJO LA SEMANA PRÓXIMA!- gritó Amy corriendo a abrazarlo con la correspondencia en las manos. Lupin la abrazó, muy feliz.

* * *

Ginny concurría a su empresa a controlar el último papeleo del día sábado. No quería que en el desfile surgiera un martes trece. Además iría a controlar que los desgraciados empleados cumplieran las horas extras. No iba a ser engañada por nadie. Seguía con la agresividad de siempre, y se detestó por la discusión con Jean y el bochorno ante su hija. Por dentro, la pelirroja sabía que Hermione tenía razón. Si Charlotte leía algo sobre Harry, vería los nombres de su madre, y de sus tíos y la niña sin lugar a dudas iba a preguntarle. Debería hacer una inversión muy grande para que saltaran ese programa de clases que acabaría con su vida. No sabría cómo hacerlo. Pero debía agarrar valor para chantajear a la vieja institutriz de la academia. _"Seguramente deberá ganar migajas, el dinero la tentará. El problema sería si es mosquita muerta tiene principios… no importa, todo el mundo tiene su precio…" pensó la pelirroja._

Llegó a su oficina, pero en la puerta de al lado algo le llamó la atención. Era el despacho de Jean. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Era raro, porque él siempre era cuidadoso cuando de seguridad se trataba. Decidió echar un vistazo por allí. Seguramente algún maldito empleaducho habría husmeado. Cuando abrió la puerta, para alivio de Ginny, el despacho estaba intacto, excepto por una cosa: una caja negra yacía sobre el vidrio del escritorio. Ginny sintió que la curiosidad la embargaba. ¿Quién le enviaría a su esposo semejante paquete? Estaba sin sellar y tenía una tarjeta encima. Ginny la tomó y la leyó mirando la puerta con nerviosismo, temiendo que él llegara en cualquier momento…

Descubrió una caligrafía que parecía ser masculina.

"_Ábrelo cuando estés solo, Jean Paul Lebon.",_ rezaba.


	6. Volver a nacer

hola a todos! bueno espero que anden de lo mejor!! yo aacá ando, actualizando!!

Leyeron las reliquias de la muerte¿¿¿??? yo si! q bueno leerlo en mi hermoso idioma!! me encanta! lloré...!! pero no digo por si alguien no leyó aún!!!

Gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron!! estoy muy feliz por ellos!!! ME ENCANTARONN!!

Quiero aclarar una cosa: no es necesario que se peleen en la casilla de reviews! jajaja en realidad no me molesta, pero no peleen chicas! es al pedo! jeje en fin... cada una opina lo que quiera, si me quieren poner "Joanne es una mierda q te mandaste ahi?? jajaj" no digo que me caiga bien porq no soy hipócrita, pero intenten ponerme q parte no les convence del fic... eso si q es importante: el argumento. Además, Prefiero eso a q me digan una mentira! siempre con la verdad!!!! ya parezco umbridgue con su rótulo de "no debo decir mentiras" ajajaja

una cosa más: hay un error en el prólogo porque subí uno que no estaba corregido. Lupin vive, pero nunca estuvo con tonks!! pero ya esta corregido!!

Los dejo con el capi, dejen reviews porfi porfi, pero sin peleas!! jejejejej

Saludos y besotes: RPP, a Fatty, y a todos los que me leen. GRACIAS!

Espero sus opiniones...

Joanne.

* * *

**Antes de morir**

**Capítulo 5**

**Volver a nacer**

La curiosidad de Ginny la embargo como nunca en su vida. Aquel paquete recibido por Jean no sólo le parecía algo fuera de lo común sino que también le provocó un ataque de sospechas. ¿Quién mandaría un mensaje tan frío? Sintió que su esposo le ocultaba cosas. En ese momento oyó algo afuera de la oficina…

-_No, tengo una cita en el Caldero al mediodía, no puedo ir…- _decía la voz de Jean Paul acompañado del sonido de sus pasos. El corazón de Ginny se aceleró compulsivamente a causa de los nervios. Dejó la tarjeta torpemente sobre la caja negra y recordando con gran esfuerzo _la Decisión, el Destino y la Desenvoltura,_ logró desaparecer de la oficina apretando su varita. En ese mismo momento Jean Paul abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la encomienda y su oficina vacía. Sus ojos quedaron estáticamente clavados en ella y sus sentidos le decían haber oído un sonido a desaparición.

* * *

Ron permanecía en el vestuario de Quidditch de las Avispas, por el entrenamiento extra de los sábados. Sin embargo, no se sentía con fuerzas para montar en su escoba, cosa que era muy rara en él. Durante la noche anterior había bebido demasiado sin que Hermione lo notara. El pelirrojo se sorprendió porque su mujer era una bruja perspicaz y difícil de engañar. Sospechaba que quizá había fingido para dejarlo ahogar sus penas en aquellas insalubres copas de olvido. El entrenador hablaba de tácticas que a Ron no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Estaba en un ataque de depresión y soledad debido a que extrañaba demasiado a su amigo. Por más que Jean Paul se empeñaba en ocupar de aquella compañía, Ron sabía que nunca en su vida tendría otro amigo como Harry Potter. Y percibió a su cuerpo cansado de esa ausencia, como algo que lo destruía desde hacía seis largos años. Recordaba cada travesía con Harry, cada cosa vivida; el ajedrez mágico, la cámara de los secretos, Sirius Black entrando con un cuchillo a la sala común, el regreso de Voldemort…. Su posterior destrucción. Porque todo lo habían hecho juntos. Cuánto le habría gustado que fuera mentira su muerte, su desaparición… Suspiró y su cuerpo le pedía sumirse al sueño para poder olvidarse de todas las angustias, del pasado. Ron ya sentía la voz de su entrenador demasiado lejos. Sus párpados se cerraron y de repente se encontraba en un lugar muy parecido al Departamento de Misterios. 

Entro por una de sus puertas. La academia de Aurores "Alastor Moody" era un castillo gigante. Había ido a visitar a Harry para ver cómo le había ido en su examen.

_-¡BU!- lo asustó una voz. Ron se volteó con el corazón latiéndole a mil por horas._

_-¡Diablos Harry! Casi me matas del susto! – se quejó el pelirrojo._

_-¡MI EXAMEN FUE EXCELENTE!- gritó Harry. Ron sonrió._

_-Lo sabía- musitó – Te felicito, amigo! – Harry sonrió y empezó a mirar alrededor en busca de alguien.- No vino Ginny…- lo atajó Ron enseguida_

_-¿Porqué?- inquirió Harry. Le habría gustado que Ginny estuviera allí para saber los resultados de Rastreo y Sigilio.(su penúltima materia)_

_-Jean insistió en que lo ayude a diseñar la vestimenta para la graduación.- explicó Ron. La expresión del morocho fue parecida a estar oliendo algo muy feo.- Harry deberías controlar esos celos… Jean Paul es nuestro amigo y el…_

_-No me gusta la manera en que mira a Gin- confesó Harry._

_-Vamos Harry – dijo incómodo Ron - Mi hermana está contigo, porque te ama… no ha dejado de hablar de Harry Potter desde que te conoció – intentó animarlo. Harry quiso sonreír, pero no pudo._

_-No desconfío de Ginny.- aclaró.- Ella sería incapaz de hacerme algo así. Es él, no me gusta que… Jean la trata de manera especial y a ti también.- Ron abrió los ojos muy grandes._

_-¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar?_

-Nada descabellado- contestó Harry. – Pretende estar cerca de Gin y ser tu mejor amigo. Resumiendo, quiere ocupar mi lugar.

Ron abrió los ojos muy grandes.

_-Harry, nunca creí que pensaras tal cosa de Jean- soltó enseguida- Creo que estás perseguido…_

_-No Ron – dijo Harry enseguida- No estoy exagerando, solamente te cuento mis presentimientos._

_-No pienses en eso, no creo que sea tan así…_

_-Vamos Ron! Te he visto incómodo cuando Jean llega a tu casa y abraza a Gin delante de mis narices como si ella fuera su mujer…no hace exactamente eso con Hermione._

_-Esto me sigue oliendo a celos- musitó Ron sonriendo. Harry no devolvió el gesto.- Harry, Jean es un buen amigo, nunca se fijaría en Ginny, la quiere como a una hermana. Son como tú y Hermione._

_Harry no quiso debatir el tema un minuto más. Ansiaba ver a Ginny para contarle las novedades._

_La escena se borró y Ron apareció en otra muy distinta, donde él estaba con Harry en Cabeza de Puerco._

_-Fenrir Greyback no puede escaparse de Azkaban, Harry -le decía el pelirrojo._

_-Esa es la información que Jean maneja.- argumentó Harry.- Que él es el responsable de los crímenes sucedidos._

_-¡Pero si Lupin lo ha atrapado la semana pasada!- objetó Ron_

_-Apuesto mi cabeza que planea algo. Durante la visita en Azcaban hablaba muy ufano y soberbio. Parecía que de alguna manera se iba a vengar de mi, o que tramaba algo…_

_-No lo sé, Harry -dijo Ron sin convencerse -De todas maneras, no terminaste tu carrera, por lo que no deberías tomarte el trabajo de ejercer antes de tiempo. Y no apuestes tu cabeza porque podrías morir en el intento._

_Harry sonrió._

_- Tú sabes muy bien que nosotros hemos comenzado a ser "miniaurores" desde los once años, Ron. No necesitamos los resultados de los exámenes para investigar un poco… y en cuanto a eso de apostar mi cabeza… ¿cuántas veces lo he hecho y cuántas he fallado?_

_-¡En la última batalla con Voldemort creí que estabas muerto!- se defendió Ron._

_- Nunca pienses que estoy muerto hasta que no hayas visto mi hermoso cadáver…- replicó Harry, dándole unas palmadas en el pecho y sonriendo. Ron le devolvió la sonrisa._

-¡¡¡RONALD!!!- gritó el entrenador Jack Parrison. Ron miró alrededor- ¿qué se supone estás haciendo?

Ron se levantó con brusquedad y medio atontado. Detestó a Jack por aquel grito impertinente. Se levantó mientras sus compañeros lo contemplaban muy sorprendidos. No le interesó en lo más mínimo. Miro a Jack.

-No entrenaré hoy- le dijo. Acto seguido salió a pasos agigantados del vestuario.

* * *

Ginny estaba iba y venía en los lujosos baños de su empresa. La idea de que Jean Paul haya recibido esa encomienda la desconcertaba. Era demasiado extraño. Se sentía embargada por un odio descomunal que manipulaba su más macabras intenciones, que aún no admitía llevarlas a cabo y todo se debía a que Jean Paul había llegado para dejarla muerta de curiosidad. ¿Quién le habrá enviado eso¿Qué contenía caja neutra? _"Ábrelo cuando estés solo…Sin dudas era algo muy confidencial." Pensaba Ginny_ Se lavó la cara y consultó su reloj. _"¡Diablos! Debo ir a hablar con la vieja del Instituto!"_ Recordó Ginny. Se trataba de una mujer que siempre solía adular a cada uno de los alumnos, sólo para promocionar su Institución, que Ginny ahora tenía entre ceja y ceja por los inconvenientes que le estaba causando. 

Salió del baño y se encontró con el Hall principal de la presidencia. Todos los empleados cuchicheaban intercambiando chismes que Ginny calificaba como "baratos, truchos y pertenecientes a la clase inferior"

Al verla, todos quedaron mudos sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-¿Creen que no he oído que están haciendo cebo en las horas extras del sábado?- les espetó Ginny con sarcasmo- Quiero recordarles que en _SweetHoney_ el tiempo de trabajo es considerado primordial y además, los sueldos son demasiado bueno como para que desperdicien saliva con cuentos de sus desgraciadas vidas. Y para que vean lo acertada que estoy, les comunico que quiero todos los conjuntos organizados para el día lunes.

-Señora Lebon¿para el lunes?- preguntó temerosa una empleada.

-Exacto, Ferguson, para el lunes.- afirmó Ginny con rigidez- Te exijo que empieces a trabajar, porque te aseguro que de lo contrario, estarás despedida en menos de lo que termines de decir _SweetHoney. _Lo mismo para los demás.- sonrió y se retiró acompañada por sus zapatos negros de charol, ante miles de caras y rostros estremecidos.

"_Malditos muertos de hambre",_ les espetó Ginny por dentro, mientras se subía a su Mondeo. _"¿Se creen que pueden hacer lo que se les plazca?"_

Recorrió las calles de Londres a toda velocidad y sin pizca de humor. Sabía que la directora de la Academia estaría allí los sábados, porque la vieja no se ocupaba de otra cosa que no fuera la prestigiosa institución _Elementary_. Estacionó en el parquímetro que estaba inusualmente vacío. Entro por la puerta principal, alta y de algarrobo. Caminó vislumbrando diferentes accesos y pasando oficinas por oficinas, hasta que encontró una al fondo del pasillo con un cartel que _rezaba "Oficina de la Directora, Podmona R. Rattenberg"_ Frunció los labios con asco al leer ese nombre. Tocó la puerta con los nudillos.

Al instante, una señora alta, que no habrá tenido más de sesenta años, la atendió. Tenía el pelo color chocolate y unos ojos negros poco intimidantes. Estaba maquillada de colores extravagantes. Vestía UN traje negro, que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas. Sonrió con cortesía al verla.

-¡Señora Lebon!- la saludó con devoción.

- Hola señorita Rattenberg- replicó Ginny con falsa dulzura.

- Pase pase…- la invitó Podmona. Se sentaron. La oficina estaba llena de cuadros, en donde yacía la imagen de Albus Dumbledore sonriendo con sus brillantes ojos azules. Ginny agradeció que no hubiese una de Harry.- Es un placer tenerla aquí en Elementary, pero ¿a qué se debe…?

- Necesitaba platicar con usted- contestó Ginny. Fingía educación porque tenía persuadirla para que le haga caso. Esperaba que todo saliera bien, o sino sus mentiras se irían por un caño.

-¿Desea algo de tomar?- invitó la directora.

-No, gracias, no tengo hambre.- repuso Ginny, y en ese momento se acordó que no había desayunado, pero no le importó, porque no tenía ganas de compartir nada con aquella mujer que, a su endender, le estaba trayendo demasiados problemas.

-Bien, usted dirá.- dijo la directora.- ¿Algún inconveniente con la niña Charlotte?

-No, en lo absoluto. Charlotte se encuentra en perfecto estado.- sonrió Ginny.

-¿Entonces?- Inquirió la mujer.

-Vine para negociar un asunto con usted- soltó Ginny sin más preámbulos. No tenía sentido dilatarlo, tarde o temprano la vieja sabría que iba a sobornarla.

-¿Negociar?

-Exacto. Verá, me enterado que prontamente les darán una lección a los niños sobre la biografía de Harry Potter.- Ginny se puso pálida al nombrarlo.

-¡Ah si!- asintió Podmona- Muy pronto los niños sabrán de las grandes travesías de su hermano, la grandiosa Hermione Granger, y El Salvador.- sonrió orgullosa, y luego se puso roja.- Bueno, no descartemos que usted también figura en el libro de El Elegido.- la directora lo dijo como si para Ginny fuese un halago. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

La pelirroja respiró hondo para serenarse.

-Ése es el punto que quisiera discutir con usted, señorita Rattenberg -soltó.- La verdad es que preferiría que mi hija no leyera eso. Ella no está al tanto de que sus tíos y yo conocimos a Potter.- explicó.

La directora abrió grandes los ojos.

-¿Cómo que no la niña no está al tanto…?

-Así como lo oyó.- siguió Ginny comenzando a impacientarse.- Charlotte no está enterada de nada y no me interesa que lo sepa.

-¿La señorita Melanie Weasley tampoco?

-Tampoco. Y sería primordial para el bienestar de ambas seguir sin saberlo. La verdad es que…- no quería hablar de la muerte de Harry, pero era la única excusa que se le ocurría- … después del fallecimiento de Harry Potter, todos quedamos muy consternados y preferimos evitar contarles historias del pasado a nuestros niños.

-Tengo entendido que usted tuvo una relación de noviazgo de años con el señor Potter¿me equivoco?- preguntó Podmona levantando las cejas.

-No se equivoca, señorita Ruttenberg, pero….

-Entonces¿no le parece que sería conveniente que su hija y su sobrina supieran qué fue lo que pasó? No veo el motivo por el cual ocultárselo…- _"¿Qué rayos te importan mis motivos?"_ pensó Ginny.

-Mire, esto es una decisión familiar, y sin ofender, no vine a pedirle su opinión.- le espetó Ginny.

-Señora Lebon, el pasado algún día saltará, y además ¿qué tiene de malo que haya sido su novia?

-Óigame señorita¿es que no lo entiende? No deseo hablar de ese asunto.- Ginny usó un tono que no admitía réplicas.- Solamente vine aquí para ofrecerle lo que usted desee con tal de que saque del programa esa biografía.

-Señora Lebon, algún día su hija oirá comentarios… es imposible que mantenga en secreto la relación tan famosa que tuvo con…

-¡LE HE DICHO QUE ESO NO ME IMPORTA!- explotó Ginny colérica.- Ni mi hija, ni mi sobrina sabrán la relación que hubo entre mi familia y Harry Potter¿me ha entendido?

- Discúlpeme, pero no puedo alterar un programa que viene directo del Ministerio de la Magia.- espetó la señorita Ruttenberg.- No me compete hacerlo, ni tampoco tengo porqué.

-¿Cuánto quiere?- le preguntó Ginny sin rodeos.- ¿Cuántos Galleons necesita para quitar la maldita biografía del programa?

-¿Usted está tratando de comprarme?- inquirió indignada la directora.

-Póngale una cifra y no se alarme, Podmona. He oído que usted y su familia tienen necesidades y no le vendrían mal un buen monto de dinero.- rebajó su ropa con desdén- Todos tenemos un precio en esta vida.- Ginny hizo una mueca que denotaba ambición.

La directora dio un largo suspiro. Luego enfocó sus ojos negros a los de Ginny y dijo:

-Mucho de lo que dice es cierto, Señora Lebon- admitió- Pero yo no necesito su dinero, solamente quiero que me haga un favor.- Ginny sonrió satisfecha. Sabía que la vieja caería.

-El que quiera.- aseguró.

-Debe aceptar que mi sobrina sea modelo en su empresa.- Ginny borró su sonrisa. Eso no era tan fácil, se trataba de la reputación de _SweetHoney_: Poner a cualquier pendeja gorda en la pasarela sería un motivo de suma vergüenza.

-¿Qué¿Usted pretende que acepte a su sobrina sin someterla a las pruebas correspondientes? – le preguntó intentando no tomarla de cuello.

-Veo que nos estamos entendiendo.- dijo la vieja muy contenta.- Debe aceptarla sin miramientos.

-Necesito cerciorar esto, porque comprenderá que no puedo poner a un adefesio en las pasarelas de mis desfiles.- escupió Ginny con los dientes apretados.

-Creo que ya la conoce. –replicó Podmona, como si meciera una granada en sus manos.

-¿Ah sí? – se sorprendió Ginny- ¿De quién se trata? – la pelirroja se esperanzó súbitamente: quizá sería alguna de las que había rechazado y no estaría tan mal el intercambio de favores. La directora la miró y tras unos segundos contestó con una sonrisa triunfante:

- Romilda Vane.

Ginny sintió que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones.

* * *

Melanie Weasley despertó en la amplia cama doble plaza de su prima Charlotte. Miró hacia a un costado, y descubrió la durmiendo de costado y tiritando de frío. Mel la tapó sonriente. Y contempló la habitación. Tenía los techos muy altos y estaba empapelada de colores vivos en la gama del rosa. Era amplia y luminosa. Enfrente del _somier_ de Charl había una biblioteca repleta de libros de todo tipo. Alrededor había repisas de un color rosa viejo que contrastaba con el matiz fucsia del fondo. Las repisas contenían peluches, juegos, muñecas, _barbies_, cajas de Snap Explosivos, cajas sin abrir de bombas fétidas, y un surtido de Varitas falsas. En La pared del costado había colgados álbumes promocionales de Sortilegios Weasley, _SweetHoney_ y las Avispas. También había fotos de las primas montadas en escobas y cuando eran pequeñas robándole la varita a Ron. Mel no recordaba ese suceso, pero la causaba gracia aquella imagen. Su padre se enojaba mucho cuando lo hacía. 

Mel sintió de repente un hambre terrible, necesitaba un desayuno urgente. Esperaba que su prima despierte pronto para ordenar al elfo algo de comer. Pero no había caso: Charl había heredado de su tío Ron ese gusto al ocio descomunal.

-Charl…- la llamó. No hubo respuesta.- ¡¡Charl, despierta!!

Su prima movió su melena (tan pelirroja como la de Mel) hacia un costado.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Charl adormilada.

-Tengo hambre, vamos a desayunar…- le rogó Mel frotándose el estómago.

-Ve tú, yo tengo sueñito…- respondió su prima adormilada y enseguida continuó durmiendo plácidamente.

Mel tras un bufido de aburrimiento, se levantó y tomó una de las varitas falsas. La agitó diciendo "hambre". La varita se transformó en un globo que se reventó al instante. El globo empapó a la niña íntegramente salpicando los pósters y algunos peluches… Charl levantó la cabeza.

-¿Que has hecho?- la reprendió, levantándose para mirar - ¡Voy a matarte, mojaste todo!

-No, quise intentar practicar con la varita falsa.- se disculpó Mel.

- Mel, los tíos Fred y George son bromistas, no iba a darte un beso!- dijo Charl fastidiada mientras su prima sé estrujía el pijama.

-Si, ya lo sé. ¿Vamos a desayunar?- preguntó esperanzada Mel.

-Está bien. Llamaremos a mi elfina para que nos ayude a limpiar.- dijo Charl- ¡Pompy!

En ese momento apareció una elfina, con los ojos azules como pelotas de tenis, dirigiendo una reverencia hacia Charl y Mel, provocando que sus narices rozaran la alfombra.

-¿La niña Charlotte me ha llamado?- preguntó con cortesía.

-Hola Pompy…- la saludó Charl como si fuese su amiga.- Queremos pedirte si puedes limpiar esa agua que mi prima derramó, porque mi madre va a retarme.

- Como la señorita ordene- musitó Pompy contenta. Apuntó con el pulgar y un rayo azul limpió toda la humedad de la alfombra y la pared. Luego se dirigió a Charlotte con otra reverencia.

-No hagas eso, Pompy, solamente es necesario con mi padre.- pidió Charl.

-Pompy hará lo que la niña Charlotte ordene.- replicó la elfina.

-Queremos algo de comer.- terció Mel. Charl rodó los ojos.- ¿Hay chocolatada, con postre de vainilla y caramelo?

-¡Qué horror!- se escandalizó Charl- Mi madre te mataría si te escuchara, estarás incorporando más mil calorías!

-¡Cuando somos chicos no nos volvemos tan gordos!- objetó Mel- Además mi madre me deja comer eso…

Pompy las miraba un poco confundida, sin saber si intervenir o no.

- Está bien, trae dos chocolatadas- se tentó Charl- Pero que mi madre no se entere que hemos comido eso!

- La señora Lebon ha salido y no se encuentra en la Mansión.- la tranquilizó Pompy

-¿No? Dónde fue mi tía?- preguntó Mel interesada.

- Pompy no lo sabe, solo ha dicho que volvía para el mediodía. El señor tampoco se encuentra.- dijo la elfina.

Mel le lanzó una significativa a su prima que ésta entendió enseguida.

-Puedes ir haciendo el desayuno, llámanos cuando ya esté…- ordenó Charl a la elfina. Pompy sonrió y desapareció. Charl miró a Mel.- ¿Qué idea se te ha ocurrido?

-Tus padres no están, Charl!- repuso Mel como si fuera obvio.- ¿Qué tal si revisando encontramos algo sobre el tal Harry? En la habitación de tía Ginny tiene que haber pistas!

-Esto no es el juego del tesoro- dijo Charl- Y no grites ese nombre. Además, no sé si es buena idea. Nos podríamos meter en problemas…

-¿Qué importa si nos retan?- cuestionó Mel- Vamos Charl, en la habitación de tu madre seguro habrá algo…- insistió la niña

-Está bien- aceptó Charl. En parte ella también se carcomía de curiosidad por el sujeto.- Pero hay que tener mucho cuidado, porque si mi mamá se da cuenta…

-Vamos- la apremió Mel tirándola de un brazo.

Ginny manejaba a todo volumen su auto importado. La maldita vieja la había puesto entre la espada y la pared. No le quedó otra que aceptar la propuesta, aunque fuera realmente vomitiva. Le había puesto condiciones, en las que Romilda no debería cruzarse con ella…_ "Tendré que aguantar a esa atorranta en mi empresa…te aseguro que me las vas a pagar, Podmona..."_ Pensaba Ginny mientras hervía la sangre. Conducía a una velocidad muy imprudente, pero no le interesaba, lo único que quería era salirse con la suya y no tener que verse forzada a darle trabajo a una _prostituta pobretona_ como Romilda. _"¡Y justo tenía que ser pariente de la vieja fracasada!"_ Protestaba Ginny. Y luego sintió algo muy raro, como si le faltara el aire. Recordó que no había comido nada en todo el día. Apretó el acelerador más fuertemente, necesitaba llegar rápido a su Mansión. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Sentía que su cuerpo perdía fuerzas y sus ojos castaños revoloteaban con confusión. Respiró hondo pasando por un hermoso parque del Londres Muggle, y el corazón se le vino a los pies… ese era el lugar donde una vez había estado con Harry…

Harry y Ginny se estaban sentados sobre el césped, uno encima del otro, propinándose mimos y acompañados por un atardecer de película. (11 de agosto de 1999)

_- Harry, me encantó la idea de huir del Caldero Chorreante…- decía Ginny.- En este parque podemos estar en paz…_

_- Sí, y festejar tu cumpleaños…- Harry sonrió con dulzura.- Por cierto¿te he dicho Feliz Cumpleaños?_

_- Unas cien veces- contestó Ginny y le dio un tímido beso en los labios y cuando se separó, Harry la tomó de la cara haciendo que el beso sea más intenso y arriesgado.- ¿Ese era tu regalo?_

_-No, exactamente- le dijo Harry. Sacó una cajita de terciopelo azul del bolsillo de su jeans._

_-Harry, no me digas que has gastado una fortu…- comenzó Ginny, pero Harry la calló con un dedo en sus labios._

_-No es necesario que te preocupes por el precio- susurró mirándola a los ojos.- Lo que sí es necesario es que me digas qué significa para ti esto…- Abrió la caja y se la puso delante sus narices. Ginny enfocó la vista y descubrió dos alianzas de oro, con una Hache y una G, respectivamente._

_-Harry…- susurró Ginny con los ojos aguados._

_-¿No te gustan?- se preocupó él._

_- Me encantan- replicó y le besó. Minutos después, Harry dijo:_

_- Entonces¿nos comprometemos?- Ginny se mordió el labio mirando a Harry como si fuese la cosa más tierna y dulce del mundo._

_-¿A ti que te parece?- sonrió ella. Tomó la alianza que tenía dibujada la G.- Me comprometo a amarte toda la vida…- se lo puso. Harry tomó el de la Hache y musitó:_

_- Me comprometo a amarte… bueno, no se si toda la vida, pero unos añitos sí…- largó una carcajada. Ginny le pegó en la cabeza sonriendo._

_-No te hagas el vivo Potter!!- le dijo riéndose.- Y deja de copiarle las bromas que Ron le hizo a Hermione!- Como toda respuesta, Harry le tomó la mano, y tras besarla le puso el anillo. Ginny lo miró y le saltó encima, haciéndole cosquillas…_

_Harry reía fuertemente y varios grupos de muggles los miraban con atención._

_-Mira que empiezo a cantar la canción!- amenazó Harry._

_-¿Qué…? Oh, no Harry, ni lo sueñes, me tienes harta con ese tema tan…- Pero Harry comenzó a cantar como un loco la canción que Ginny había calificado como prohibida. El solamente lo hacía para verla reír._

_Su desafinada voz sonó por el parque._

_**-El sutil andamio de tus ojos son mi penitencia, me hacen ver el otro lado de la luz; vienes y desandas por mi mente, me haces inocente**__, -Ginny hizo un gesto de incredulidad con la mano ante la palabra "inocente" - __**tanto como humano simple y tan común… el caer en aras de tus labios, es llegar cansado y reposar… quedarme en tus rincones…sintiendo que…**_

_Ginny siguió la canción y la cantaban juntos, pero ridiculizando un poco su ritmo y con una coreografía descabellada. _

_**-Va creciendo el amor en la ilusión, se nos queda la piel, amándonos, es volver a nacer cuando tú y yo estamos juntos…-**__ Harry y Ginny bailaban como dos borrachos, pero se divertían a más no poder.- __**No es que me convenzas con tus frases, en ti confío, y te daría en manos el corazón, código secreto alguna clave, no se cómo haces pero soy pequeño para tanto amor…el tocar el balls de tu respiro, esa plena luna de el sol, tocar al infinito sintiendo que**__…- aullaba Harry riéndose y zarandeando a Ginny como si fuera una marioneta, quién solamente jadeaba de la risa y ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir cantando._

_-¡Oh basta Harry! No puedo bailar más– suplicó ella tirándose nuevamente al pasto. Harry se puso a su lado, muy tentado. Apoyo sus labios en la oreja de Ginny, besándolos lentamente._

_-La gente cree que hemos bebidos varios toneles Wisky de Fuego- Ginny rió, en parte estremecida por el contacto. Se dio vuelta y quedaron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos._

_-Gracias…- balbuceó Ginny acariciándolo._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por hacerme feliz. Fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. _

_-Te amo- le dijo Harry. Ginny se sorprendió, porque Harry era muy poco demostrativo, le costaba dejar a la luz sus sentimientos._

_-Yo a ti- replicó Ginny. El atardecer caía y le daba a Harry en los ojos, haciéndolos más verdes que nunca.- No me dejes nunca…_

_-Nunca- aseguró Harry besándola._

-¿Se encuentra bien?- alcanzó a escuchar la Ginny del presente.

-¡¡Claro que no está bien, idiota, llamen a una ambulancia!!- dijo la voz femenina.

-¡ESTÁ MUERTA, NO SE MUEVE!- gritó otra voz

Con un tremendo esfuerzo, Ginny miró hacia el cielo. El atardecer era muy parecido al de ese verano del once de agosto. Luego todo se volvió oscuro y no supo nada más.

* * *

Charl y Mel abrieron la puerta del cuarto sigilosamente. La habitación estaba intacta y reluciente. Parecía una cama de tres plazas. Los colores eran naturales y las paredes de un blanco cegador. Era una habitación pomposa, pero había un ambiente frío y hostil. 

Una gran cómoda de algarrobo enfrentaba a la enorme cama. Cientos de perfumes ordenados por tamaños tapizaban aquél mueble, entre los que se contaban algunos que no eran creación de Ginny.

El espejo que yacía detrás de la cómoda, tenía un marco brillante de oro. Diferentes varitas mágicas colgaban la pared y había rótulos específicos para cada una, casi todas servían para maquillarse, peinarse, depilarse, etc. Fotos de una Ginny hermosa y producida, junto a Hermione y Ron. Charl y Jean estaban en otro cuadro enorme que la niña le había obsequiado a su padre. No había ninguna de Jean y Ginny juntos, lo cual parecía muy extraño. Desde el otro extremo, un ventanal daba una luminosidad impactante.

-¿Por donde empezamos?- preguntó Mel.

-No lo sé, es demasiado gigante esto¿no?- dijo Charl preocupada.

-Si, pero debe haber un lugar donde tu mamá guarde cosas y secretos.- vaticinó emocionada Mel.- Piensa en alguno!

-Creo que ella tenía una caja de seguridad detrás de algún cuadro…- la felicidad de Mel se esfumó.

-Hay cientos de cuadros! No podremos sacarlos a todos, son muy pesados!

-Lo sé.- dijo Charl. Parecía nerviosa y asustada por lo que estaban haciendo.

-Revisemos los cajones de tu papá.- dijo Mel y corrió hacia la mesita de luz de Jean Paul, que contenía tres cajones. Charl la siguió poco convencida. Abrió el primero y encontró más o menos dos pilas de billetes _muggles_ y varios galleones.- WOW¡Nunca había visto tantas monedas juntas!

-No estamos buscando dinero, Mel.- recordó Charl. Y abrió el segundo cajón que estaba repleto de papeles desordenados.- Revolvamos éste…

-Está bien- aceptó Mel. Las dos se pusieron en cuclillas y fueron sacando todos los papeles. Mel vio que al final había una especie de libro.- Mira esto. Es un libro mágico!

Charl largó una carcajada.

-Solamente es una agenda de anotaciones, Mel- le dijo. En la tapa decía _"Jean Paul Lebon 2000"_ – Y es vieja.

-¡Abrámosla!- dijo Mel, como si fuera un tesoro. La abrió y cayeron un montón de fotos mágicas con movimiento. Charl tomó una donde sus padres saludaban a la cámara y reían.

-Mira, debió ser cuando eran novios!- se maravilló la niña

-¡Aquí están mis padres!- le dijo Mel tomando otra. Charl se la quitó.

-Qué feo peinado tenía tía Hermione- comentó.

-Si- coincidió Mel riéndose.- ¡Estaba re joven!

-Qué bueno que no está escuchando eso.- agregó Charl sonriente.

Mel sonrió también y tomó otra foto del montón. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que era un pedazo de foto, ya que estaba rota.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó a Charl, sosteniendo el pedazo de papel rasgado.

-¡Está rota!- razonó Mel. En trozo de fotografía aparecía el rostro de Ginny riendo, tomada por unos brazos de alguien que no se veía.

-Busquemos la otra parte- propuso Charl.- Tiene que estar aquí, que raro que se haya roto…

-Charl, esta foto no se pudo haber roto así sola, alguien la cortó- razonó Mel, revolviendo las fotografías en busca de la parte perdida.

-¡Aquí!- saltó Charl- ¡Ésta debe ser la parte!

Aparecía un muchacho de pelo negro y anteojos. Tenía el pelo desordenado y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Sonreía con felicidad y abrazaba a alguien... Unieron las dos partes.

-¡Es tía Ginny!- dijo Mel.- ¿Con quién…?

-¿Quién es ese hombre?- se preguntó Mel conmocionada.

Antes de que Charl pudiera contestar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió: Jean Paul estaba allí.

* * *


	7. Septiembre de 1999

**hola a todos! quiero agradecer los reviews que me dejaron! GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS...**

**actualizo muy rapido porque estoy inspirada, por suerte. Estoy feliz con esta historia...**

**El finde semana fue especial para mí, no se qué tiene que ver con el fic, pero lo cuento porque quiero compartirlo con ustedes... vi a mis amigas del msn, mis rpp! la pasé de maravilla, aunque me sacaron demasiados datos del fic, hasta partes de los diálogos! Siempre digo que con esas dos hablo demasiado! jajaja par de desgraciadas, siempre les termino diciendo todo! No, basta no me convencen más! jajajaja Las Amo Reynas... mucho! Gracias por existir.**

**Fatty: te extraño amiga, espero que leas esto cuando puedas. Ojalá te conectes pronto, tenemos que hablar! t kiero mucho, no lo olvides.**

**Un saludo a todas las personas que me dejan reviews... SON MUCHO PARA MI... GRACIAS...****y para vos o para ti, que estas ahí y no te animás, por favor, me ayudan muchísimo y me dan el aliento y la inspiración cuando éstos desaparecen. Desde ya te lo agradezco!**

**un gran saludo y espero que disfruten este capítulo, que por cierto, me salio largo.**

**Besotes Joanne.

* * *

**

**Antes de morir**

**Capitulo 6**

**Septiembre de 1999**

_-¡Harry, por favor¡No te vayas! Debo decirte algo muy importante…_

_-¡Ahora no Ginny!- decía Harry desesperado.- Jean está en problemas, el ministerio me necesita…_

_-No te vayas, Harry, esto no me gusta, debes saber antes que…-__Harry la tomó de la cara._

_-Gin, amor mío, no te preocupes, ya habrá tiempo para decirme lo que quieras decirme…- aseguró dulcemente- Te amo…_

_-Por favor, Harry,-lloraba Ginny- no te vayas, no vayas esa misión, tengo un mal presentimiento..._

_-Jean me necesita, está en alerta rojo. Fenrir Greyback junto a otros mortífagos, han hecho un desastre en Azcaban- se excusó Harry._

_-Pero…_

_-¡Es mi deber Gin!- exclamó Harry.- Lo siento, no quise gritarte… quiero que te mantengas a salvo._

_-¡Harry! Espera- lo frenó Ginny tomándolo del brazo, hipando de llanto.- Te amo…_

_-Yo a ti…-la besó y luego corrió hasta la puerta de Madriguera.- te amo demasiado, señora de Potter…- Ginny sonrió como el contraste perfecto de sus lágrimas. Harry salió y Ginny corrió hasta la puerta para gritarle:_

_-Harry, júrame que volverás…!!! _

_Pero Harry no contestó. Había desaparecido. _

Incluso a Ginny le parecía que la misma escena se esfumaba…

Abrió los ojos y al enfocar el blanco techo, una luz fluorescente le hizo cerrar los párpados. Respiró hondo. Estaba muy mareada y no podía pensar. No quiso intentar recordar qué había ocurrido, porque le hacía doler la cabeza.

-Señorita- musitó una voz. Ginny volvió a abrir los ojos. Descubrió a una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años, vestida de blanco. Sus ojos eran penetrantes y sinceros.- ¿Cómo se siente?

-¿Qué me pasó?- inquirió débilmente Ginny.

-Ha sufrido una coalición mientras conducía su auto. Chocó contra un árbol de la Plaza Pringles.- explicó sin preámbulos la mujer- Por suerte pudimos sacarla del carro sin que sufra ningún traumatismo severo.

-¿Es de noche?- La fémina alzó la cejas, sorprendida por esa pregunta.

-No, señora, serán la una de la tarde…

-Es que solamente recuerdo un atardecer.- se excusó Ginny haciendo quejidos de dolor.- ¿Dónde estamos?

-En Sanatorio Doctor Felix Libermann- contestó el sujeto.- Me llamo Amy Newton y atiendo aquí. Seré su doctora de confianza.

Ginny estaba hundiéndose en una gran depresión: estaba sola y herida en un sanatorio que según sus conocimientos, era Muggle. ¿Cómo diablos avisaría a Jean, a Hermione o a Ron si ni siquiera podía usar la varita mágica?

-Yo debo irme…- intentó levantarse, pero el cuerpo no le respondió.

-No, de ninguna manera.- dijo Amy con severidad- Debemos mantenerla con suero hasta que se reponga. –Ginny descubrió una aguja clavada en su muñeca derecha. Detestó tanto a los muggles, que no tuvo reparo en desearles una muerte lenta y profunda a todos ellos.- Ha recibido golpes severos y pérdida de conocimiento.

-No, escúcheme!!- se encendió Ginny- El conocimiento lo voy a perder si usted no me quita esta porquería que tengo puesta. No soy una vulgar muggle como para que usted...

-Se perfectamente quién es, Señora Lebon- tranquilizó Amy con el gesto duro. Ginny se sorprendió.

-¿Usted es S…?- quiso decir _Squib_, pero se arrepintió. Amy y Ginny se miraron.

-No, no soy squib.- La atajó Amy hábilmente. _"Practica Legeremancia!"_ concluyó Ginny- Soy médica y sanadora. – sonrió.

-Señorita Newton yo…

-Señora- la corrigió Amy con prontitud. Ginny apretó los labios. _Quién carajo se cree que es la doctorsucha esta?"_

- Me parece que tengo derecho a avisar a mi familia¿verdad?-dijo enojada Ginny y se tocó la cabeza descubriendo que la tenía vendada.

-No se preocupe, ya le he avisado a la señora Hermione Weasley que usted está aquí.- la calmó la sanadora.- Ella viene en camino. Por otra parte, señora Lebon, le comento que he ordenado hacerles unos análisis de sangre.- Ginny la miró sin entender- Son pruebas que hace la medicina muggle que revelan el estado del paciente general del paciente.- explicó.- Debo decir que los resultados no son para nada favorables, señora Lebon.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-¿Ha practicado alguna clase de dietas, o ha sufrido trastornos alimenticios?- inquirió Amy. Ginny se sintió enfurecer "¿_Conque trastornos alimenticios eh?, Ya te daré yo eso!"_

-De ninguna manera.- respondió segura

-Le faltan todo tipo de proteínas, hierro, ect; debería respetar las cuatro comidas diarias.- aconsejó la doctora Newton- Su peso es muy bajo y eso la está haciendo débil. Puede que eso que los muggles describen como "estrés", también quepa en esta descripción.

-Mire, no se de qué me habla, yo solamente quiero salir de aquí…

-Nada de eso, señora. Me temo que es imposible. Su salud es responsabilidad mía. –Sonrió con autoridad- Por lo pronto le recomiendo que descanse hasta que yo considere que está en condiciones de ser dada de alta.

- ESCÚCHEME AMALIA O COMO SE LLAME...!- Gritó Ginny.

-No grite, señora Lebon, estamos en un sanatorio- la retó con desdén la mujer-Oígame usted Ginevra. Primero, a mi no me hable en ese tono. Segundo, tengo entendido, por los comentarios sobre su fama, que está acostumbrada a mandar. Bien, aquí las órdenes las doy yo.- la atajó Amy, inflexible.- Volveré al rato con su visita, hasta luego.- se fue.

"_Esto es el colmo"_ pensó Ginny enojada.

* * *

Charl alcanzó a empujar a Mel debajo de la cama cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta. De todas maneras, si Jean Paul se acercaba demasiado a la mesita de luz, vería sus cajones desparramados, en esos momentos ocultos por la cama. Las dos niñas contenían la respiración mientras observaban con nerviosismo los zapatos negros de Jean ir hacia el baño de la habitación. Charl alcanzó a ver que su padre dejaba una caja negra sobre la cómoda. Mel la codeó con curiosidad. 

-Shh, no digas nada- gesticuló Charl en un susurro casi inaudible. Aún contenía un pedazo de la foto de aquel hombre que estaba con su madre, pero no podía detenerse a pensar en él en tan peligrosas condiciones. De repente, Jean Paul salió del baño. Vieron sus pies delante de sus cabezas...y si hacía siete pasos más, vería su mesita de luz revuelta y las dos niñas serían castigadas,... cinco pasos... Charl sintió dolor en la panza al pensar que no usaría más la escoba hasta que cumpla once años... tres pasos...Mel apretó los dientes nerviosa... dos... un paso y... medio segundo después sonó el celular de Jean Paul con una canción Gun's & Roses. Las niñas suspiraron aliviadas, mientras Jean buscaba el celular con apremio en su maletín.

-_Si?_- contestó

-_¿Jean?_

_-¿Hermione?_

_-Sí, soy yo_. – la voz de Hermione se notaba aguda.

_-¡Herms¿Cómo has estado?_

_-No tengo tiempo para anécdotas Jean, llamaba para decirte que…_

_-¿Qué pasó? Te encuentras bien?_- se preocupó Jean.

-_Si…Bueno, no la verdad que no. Me han llamado del Sanatorio Felix Libermann comunicando que Ginny tuvo un accidente con el carro…_

_-¿QUÉ?- _gritó Jean alarmado.- _¿Gin está bien¿Como se encuentra¿Dónde fue?_

-_No lo sé, Jean, solamente que estoy saliendo para allá. ¡Encima el móvil de Ronald no contesta!-_ sollozó Hermione_.- Y no quisiera alarmar al ministerio ni a Arthur hasta no saber realmente que fue lo que pasó…_

_-Ya salgo para allá.-_ cortó y las niñas vieron los pies de Jean, desvaneciéndose de la habitación.

Charl y Mel salieron del escondite.

-¡Por un pelo!- musitó Mel.

-¡No importa eso ahora¡Algo le pasó a mi mamá!- lloró Charl.

-No llores Charl!- quiso tranquilizarla su prima- Tendremos que avisarle a mi papá de alguna manera. Quizá el abuelo también pueda hacer algo.

-Si, tienes razón- coincidió Charl- Es ministro de la magia, tendremos que mandar un mensaje al ministerio.

-Vamos!

-Espera, ordenemos este desastre.- le dijo Mel. Entre las dos, dieron un aspecto de que nadie había revisado allí. - ¿Llevamos la fotografía?

-Si- dijo decidida Charl.- Tendremos que investigar eso después, la esconderemos en mi cuarto.- Mel asintió y miró la caja negra sobre la cómoda con picardía.- ¡No, Melanie, ni se te ocurra!- la jaló de un brazo y salieron de la habitación.

Hermione y Jean Paul llegaron al mismo tiempo al Sanatorio F. Libermann. Se encontraron el puerta y se abrazaron.

-Entremos a ver qué pasó con Gin.- dijo Jean. Hermione asintió.

Fueron hacia la recepción del hospital. Una amable mujer de avanzada edad los atendió.

-Disculpe, estamos buscando a una paciente llamada Ginevra Lebon.

-¿La diseñadora de moda?- inquirió emocionada la mujer.

-Esa misma- contestó Hermione.- ¿Puede decirnos donde…?

-No hará falta- dijo una voz detrás de la castaña. Amy Lupin estaba allí con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Usted quién es?- le preguntó Jean.

-Soy la encargada del estado de salud de su esposa, porque supongo que usted es el señor Lebon¿no?- Jean asintió.- Hermione Weasley, gran placer conocerte.- Hermione la miró como si no fuera tiempo de grandes saludos alabadores de su fama. Pero Amy tampoco pareció tener esa intensión.- Ginevra se encuentra estable, un poco golpeada, pero está bien.- aseguró. Jean y Hermione suspiraron con alivio.

-¿Podemos entrar a verla?- rogó Hermione.

-Sí, una persona por vez. No es bueno que se conmocione demasiado.- advirtió Amy- Por cierto, Amy Newton, subdirectora del Sanatorio.

-Iré a verla.- dijo Hermione, pero Jean la frenó.

-Me parece que me corresponde a mí por ser su esposo¿no?

-De hecho, la señora Lebon, me pidió ver a su cuñada antes que a nadie.- terció Amy, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione. Ésta sonrió débilmente.

-Gracias por avisarme lo que pasó- le dijo Hermione a Amy.

-¡Faltaba más!- sonrió Amy.- Habitación 212, tercer piso. – Indicó la sanadora- No utilice la varita, por favor.

-No se preocupe, soy hija de muggles. Bueno, hasta luego.- Jean Paul la miró muy mal pero a ella no le importó y se dirigió derecho tercer piso.

Entro a la habitación de Ginny lentamente. La vio: la cabeza la tenía vendada, y tenía un raspón en la cara. Los hombros estaban repletos de hematomas. Hermione se llevó una palma a la boca. Ginny abrió los ojos en ese preciso instante.

-¡Gin! -Hermione se acercó y le tomó la mano. Ginny la apretó.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Pregúntame mejor que fue lo que no me pasó- replicó la pelirroja con voz ronca.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

La pelirroja dio un relato sobre el extraño paquete recibido por Jean y la visita con Podmona Ruttenberg.

-¡Qué vieja arpía!- se descargó Hermione.- No puede ponerte en esa situación…

-Si, lo hizo la muy perra desgraciada.- dijo Ginny- No tuve otra que aceptar. Así que seré el hazmerreír cuando vean a esa puta desfilando mis prendas.

-¿Y como fue que chocaste?- en ese momento, a Ginny se le mojaron los ojos.

-Me sentí mal, mareada.- explicó con evasivas.

-¡Vamos Ginny, dime la verdad!

-Pasaba por la plaza Pringles.- respondió Ginny sin ganas de discutir. Hermione comprendió todo al instante.

-¿La plaza que Harry apodaba 'volver a nacer'?- preguntó.- Si, la recuerdo. ¡Con razón chocaste!

-¡No sería raro que quisiera romperme la cabeza!- exclamó Ginny- Por suerte lo logré- ironizó, posando sus manos sobre las vendas.

-Pero creo que te dolió más estrellarte con el recuerdo.- observó Hermione.

-Esas metáforas me fastidian a esta hora del día¿te lo dije alguna vez?- le espetó Ginny

-Miles.- respondió Hermione, resignada a la actitud de su cuñada.- Pero no te hace mal escuchar la verdad de vez en cuando.

-Oye¿conociste a la sanadora Amy Newton?- evadió Ginny

-Sí, ella me ha avisado.- contó Hermione- A simple vista me pareció una mujer sumamente inteligente.

-¿Sí?- se extrañó Ginny- A mi en cambio, me pareció una insoportable sin medidas. Ha intentado joderme con esos análisis muggles.

-No es novedad, Ginny, si estás cada día más delgada. ¡No te alimentas correctamente!- la reprendió Hermione- Pero bueno, eso es otro tema… lo que sí quería decirte es que me resulta conocida.

-¿De donde podrías conocer a la insulsa esa?- espetó Ginny. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé. En la tapa de _El Profeta_ quizá, pero no estoy segura.

-¿Haciendo una publicidad de ropa interior?- se burló Ginny divertida.

-Oh, basta… ¿crees que todo es tener un buen cuerpo y dinero?- se asqueó Hermione.- Me duele decirlo Ginny, pero a veces me das mucha lástima…- a la pelirroja no le hirió ese comentario, era demasiado orgullosa y ya estaba acostumbrada a los "enunciados bombas" de Hermione. De repente pensó en Charl, a la que aún no había visto.

-¿Cómo están las niñas?- preguntó.

-En tu casa, supongo.- respondió Hermione.- No, quédate tranquila, ellas no saben nada…

-¡Puedes creer que me pase esto una semana antes de desfile!- se quejó Ginny- ¿Cómo se supone que haré la el cierre con estas heridas?

-Para eso existe la varita mágica- dijo Hermione torciendo los ojos- Y deja de preocuparte por tu superficial y frívolo trabajo.

-Hermione, no critiques a…- pero Ginny no concluyó la frase.

En ese momento, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, los gemelos, Ron y su padre, entraron en la habitación. Todos la miraron preocupados. Las personas que más quería ver Ginny aparecieron detrás de aquella multitud: venían Charl y Mel con la señora Weasley. Cerraba la fila Jean Paul.

-Cartón lleno.- bufó Ginny con antipatía, vislumbrando el rostro de su esposo.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Incluso unos días después de que le dieran el alta, el mundo mágico seguía hablando del incidente en auto de la famosa Ginevra Lebon, hija del ministro de la magia, Arthur Weasley. Esto causó varios problemas para el Sanatorio Libermann, ya que los reporteros de El Profeta, El Gran Merlín, y varios medios de comunicación muggle, asediaron la entrada de la institución importunando descaradamente a los enfermos. Amy había sido la encargada de echarlos a todos con su fuerte carácter, sin contar los insultos recurrentes de la paciente en cuestión. Los rumores tampoco fueron del todo favorables. Algunos aseguraban que Ginny había ingerido alcohol debido a la gran cantidad de trabajo, otros medios ratificaban que la pelirroja iba en busca de su amante, y hasta el Quisquilloso, anunció que habían intentado secuestrarla. Pero nadie sabía la verdad más que Hermione Weasley: que la "Gran diseñadora" había chocado porque su vida era un completo desastre. Por su parte, Ginny encontraba aquellas burdas teorías de los medios como lo más vomitivo de su existencia.

-¿Es que no tienen nada que hacer, más que hablar de mi vida?- se preguntaba a mientras reposaba en su habitación y su esposo la cuidaba.

-Cariño, no te preocupes, ya sabes que son unos inútiles- la consoló Jean.

-Eso no me consuela.- espetó Ginny.- ¡quiero salir de esta cama!

-La doctora Newton te ha recomendado reposo- recordó Jean.

-Me vale madre lo que esa tipa haya dicho. Es realmente un fastidio.- soltó Ginny

-A mi me pareció muy responsable.- opinó Jean.

-Me alegro.

Jean se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado. Intentó comenzar seducirla con un beso en el cachete. Ginny suspiró y rió sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué haces?- le espetó de mal modo

-¿No puedo hacerle mimos a mi esposa?- preguntó Jean picaramente.

-No me molestes, Jean- lo apartó.- No tengo ganas de soportarte ahora.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-Vamos, Jean! No hace falta que finjamos el matrimonio perfecto.. Estamos solos ahora.

-Gin, quiero que estemos juntos…- se acercó a besarla en los labios, pero ella volvió a sacarlo con mayor brusquedad.

-No, Jean!- se paró. Las marcas en su cuerpo habían mejorado. El pelo lo tenía recogido y estaba maquillada lo que la hacía realmente hermosa.- Si tantas ganas tienes de acostarte con alguien, búscate con quien…

-¡A ti te pasa algo!- acusó Jean enojado caminando hacia ella.- ¡A mi no me vas a tratar de esa manera!

-Jean, hace meses que no me tocas un pelo.- dijo Ginny ácidamente- Ya sabes que nuestro matrimonio fue un error, que estamos juntos por mi hija…

-Por nuestra hija.- corrigió Jean.- No te atrevas a negarme a Charlotte, Ginny, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz…

-Nadie esta negando a la niña, imbécil!- exclamó Ginny- Solamente pienso que está muy claro que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver…

-¿QUÉ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?- Gritó Jean sacado.

Ginny rió sarcásticamente.

-¡No me digas que no te habías enterado que esto no era un matrimonio!- se burló. Jean Paul la tomó del brazo.- Suéltame, idiota.

-A mi no me hables así- repitió apretando los dedos contra el brazo.- ¿Me escuchaste?

-Si no quieres que me defienda, te conviene que me sueltes- dijo Ginny con toda tranquilidad.- Debo ir a trabajar a mi empresa.- Jean la soltó y se tomó la cabeza.

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que sigues pensando en Potter?- le preguntó.- A mi no me engañas.

-Tú a mi tampoco!- explotó Ginny, acordándose de la encomienda- ¿O piensas que me como el verso de que estás en reuniones, o que tienes mucho trabajo en el ministerio?

-¿Qué pasa, amor? estas celosa?

-Te estás muriendo porque te diga que si¿verdad?- preguntó Ginny, burlona.- Eres realmente estúpido.

-Si sigues pensando en Potter no terminarás bien. Malcom te ha seguido cuando fuiste al cementerio hace unas semanas...- confesó Jean. Ginny quiso matarlo.

-¿Porqué no le dices a Malcom que te satisfaga? Hasta parecen una pareja- le dijo enojada, mientras se ponía un perfume tras otro, sin saber bien lo que hacía.

-Estás jugando con fuego, Ginny.- avisó Jean Paul.

-Y yo ya me cansé de que juegues conmigo. Tengo que estar mintiendo por tu absurda idea no nombrar a Harry. En cualquier momento explota todo y ahora la Charl no sabe nada...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Soborné a la vieja del instituto para que saquen la biografía de Harry en el programa.- explicó Ginny.- Si Charl se entera que conocimos a Harry, tendré que decirle la verd..- Ginny no terminó, porque Jean Paul la tomó del cuello, ahogándola.

-Que ni se te pase por la cabeza hablar con mi hija¿escuchaste?... porque soy capaz de matarte...- advirtió encolerizado.

-Suéltame, bastardo!- le rajuñó la cara. Jean la soltó tocándose el rostro arañado. La señaló con un dedo tembloroso.

-¿Sabes qué? - jadeó - El día que me canse vas a sufrir mucho…

-Me muero de miedo -dijo ella fortándose el cuello.- Estoy realmente atemorizada.- rió y le dió la espalda mirándose el espejo.

Jean se acercó al oído de Ginny y susurró:

-No me provoques, te daré en donde más te duela. Ya sabes que nunca me tembló el pulso para conseguir lo quiero¿verdad?- olió el cuello, mientras ella se tensaba- Siempre hueles bien- comentó.- Por cierto, después del desfile estaremos juntos. Se que no me dirás que no. – sonrió y besó su cuello; acto seguido se retiró de la habitación.

"_No me provoques, te daré en donde más te duela"_ Ginny recordaba horas más tarde, esas las palabras exactas con temor, mientras estaba en el despacho de su empresa, sin cumplir las órdenes de la doctora Newton. _"Diablos¿sería capaz de hacerle algo a Charl? No, no puede ser, el la adora como si fuese su hija… el…"_ Pero Ginny no estaba segura de nada. Jean Paul había demostrado muchas veces no tener escrúpulos ni principios. Sobre todo en estafar a varias compañías muggles con negocios truchos. Aunque le costaba aceptar que fuese capaz de lastimarla usando a Charl como herramienta, también tenía algo de miedo. De todas maneras, Ginny pensaba luchar con su vida para defender a su hija. _"Que no se atreva porque lo mato…"_ y estaba segura de eso.

Sonó el timbre de su despacho.

-Adelante- musitó Ginny. Era Elton Hamilton.

-Con su permiso, Señora.- dijo respetuoso.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Señora, yo necesitaba que…- al parecer, Elton no sabía ni como empezar. Sudaba tremendamente.

-¿Qué rayos quieres??- Ginny había elevado el nivel de su voz.- Habla de una vez!

-Quería confirmar la orden que dio usted de aceptar a la modelo llamada Romilda Vane.- soltó Elton, nervioso.

-Si, es un hecho. Acéptala y dale un lugar importante en el desfile. O por lo menos, hazla sentir importante a esa pobre infeliz.- ordenó Ginny con amargura.

-Como usted lo desee.- dijo con prontitud Hamilton- También quería preguntarle sobre la música del cierre. ¿Le parece algo triste, melancólico, alegre, movido, lento o…?

-Hamilton, me parece que no has estudiado en mi Academia de alta costura para preguntarme esas idioteces.- lo atajó Ginny, impaciente.- Pon cualquier cosa, que los asistentes se emocionen un poco, no me interesa…- se tomó la cabeza: le dolía demasiado.

-Está bien.- aceptó de inmediato Hamilton..- ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Si, que esa nueva modelo no se acerque a mí ni a una distancia de diez metros. Dile que puede sufrir un ataque mortal.-advirtió Ginny.

-Así será, señora.- replicó el hombre asustado- Con su permiso.

-Vete.- Elton se fue. Ginny maldijo su suerte. En ese momento, su celular sonó. Era un mensaje de texto de Hermione: _"Quise visitarte, pero tal como lo sospechaba, saliste sin autorización de la cama, Ginny, y eso no está bien._- la reprendió.- _Las niñas tienen hora extra, por lo que deben quedarse hasta las dos de la tarde en la academia.¿Nos veremos allí?_" Ginny tomó el celular, y marcó con rapidez: _"Nos vemos en Elementary."_

* * *

-En esta hora tendrán que hacer un trabajo en la biblioteca…- explicaba Podmona Rottenberg que dictaba Teoría Mágica –Se trata de la redacción del capitulo 4, sobre los hechizos más importantes en las tareas domésticas.-miró la hora- Como solo quedan treinta minutos para que suene la campana, sin duda no llegarán a terminar, pero lo harán en la clase de mañana con la señora profesora Thompson.

Algunos niños murmuraron algo que, para su propia suerte, Podmona no alcanzó a oír. Mel y Charl habían participado de un murmullo que describía a la profesora Thompson como una _"vieja pesada"_

-Silencio!- ordenó Podmona enojada.- Ya mismo se juntan en grupos de a dos y comienzan la redacción sobre los hechizos que sirven para las tareas domésticas. Les recuerdo que los exámenes serán el mes que viene.- los apuró la vieja.- Salgan del aula en orden.

Los alumnos comenzaron a salir en filas de a dos. Charl y Mel (quienes vivían pegadas como dos siamesas)siguieron al grupo. Habían pasado tres días que habían encontrado la foto de Ginny y "el extraño", pero nunca habían podido hablar el tema con un poco de tranquilidad. A Mel le parecía que su prima prefería evitar el tema, porque le había causado una tristeza muy grande verla con otro que no fuera su propio padre. Entendía la posición de su prima, pero la Weasley, no aguantaba evadirlo, ya que estaba muerta de curiosidad por saber más. Y esa curiosidad la llevó a robarle las dos mitades de la fotografía del cofre donde Charl guardaba sus cosas privadas. Se sintió culpable, pero pensó que era necesario.

Se sentaron en una mesa, mientras la profesora repartía libros de hechizos a los alumnos. Luego se retiró a la puerta, para comenzar a entablar una conversación de chismes con la bibliotecaria, Irma Smith.

Los alumnos se pusieron a trabajar. Charl y Mel escogieron una mesa alejada de todos. Charl comenzó a buscar los libros, evitando la mirada de su prima, detalle que ésta no dejó escapar.

-Charl- intentó Mel.

-¿Sabes hacer esta tarea?- le preguntó Charl preocupada.

-No, no se los embrujos para las cosas de la casa- respondió Mel, distraída.- Creo que la abuela Molly sabe unos cuántos…

-Deberíamos preguntarle-decidió Charl, escudriñando el libro _"Hechizos simples y efectivos de la doctora Morgan"_ – És fácil: Solamente necesitamos saber los nombres y para qué sirven.

-Charl, escucha, no crees que esta no es una buena oportunidad para hablar?- la interrumpió Mel. Charl la miró.

-¿De qué?

-¿De que va a ser? De la foto que encontramos!- se exasperó Mel. Charl frunció los labios.

-No sé quien es ese tipo, ni siquiera me acuerdo de la cara.- se excusó.

-Eso tiene solución.- dijo Mel mirando para todos lados, para cerciorarse que nadie los miraba. Todos estaban muy concentrados por lo que abrió su cuaderno y sacó las dos mitades de los sonrientes Harry y Ginny.

-Mel! Tu me robaste la foto!- reaccionó Charl enojada.

-Si, porque quieres evitar averiguar el misterio, pero yo estuve pensando…- dijo Mel muy contenta.

-Le voy a decir a tía Hermione que andas sacando las cosas de otros!- exclamó Charl enfurruñada.

-No seas tonta, si mi madre se entera, también sabrá que revisamos las cosas de tío Jean.- le dijo Mel razonablemente y volvió la vista a la fotografía.- Mira, tiene una cicatriz en la frente.- observó curiosa- No había visto eso!

-A ver- le dijo Charl, tomando el pedazo de Harry.- Si. Qué raro, no?

-¿Sabes quién tiene una cicatriz en la frente, Charl?- preguntó su prima sonriendo.

-¿Quién?- inquirió Charl.

-Harry Potter.

-Mentira.- contradijo Charl, muy segura.- Me estás mintiendo.

-No es ninguna mentira.- le dijo Mel.- Siempre los niños comentan que Harry Potter tenía una cicatriz en la frente, porque cuando era bebé, un mago muy malo lo atacó.

-Bueno, no sé, pero… ¿piensas que ese hombre es Harry Potter?- preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, Charl.- dijo Mel.- No son ideas mías ahora! No puede ser que justo otro hombre tenga una cicatriz en la frente… y que Harry Potter y nuestros padres hayan coincidido en Hogwarts sin conocerse. Es él.- terminó Mel convencida.

-Pero tenemos que estar seguras- dijo Charl.- ¿Cómo podemos conseguir una foto de Harry Potter para compararla?- le preguntó a su prima.

-Tengo una idea- musitó Mel. Charl tuvo un tirón en el estómago: las ideas de su prima siempre terminaban mal.- Ven.- la tomó del brazo.

-No, Dónde vamos?- tironeaba Charlotte.

-Sígueme, Charl! – la apuró su prima. Fueron por las estanterías, dejando sus cosas en la mesa. Nadie notó su ausencia. Recorrieron las gradas, hasta que llegaron a una del fondo. Mel señalo un libro color azul que estaba en el tercer estante. En el lomo del mismo, había un título que rezaba: _"Fotografías de los grandes magos de Inglaterra". _Charl soltó un sonido de impresión.- Lo usó la profesora de Historia para mostrarnos la foto de Albus Dumbledore.- explicó.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de acordarte eso? Como sabías donde estaba?- preguntó Charl admirándola.

-Mi papá dice que tengo cerebro de mi madre.- sonrió Mel, encogiéndose de hombros.- Vamos, ayúdame a subir…

Mel y Charl treparon la gran estantería de roble, hasta llegar al tercer estante. Alcanzaron el volumen jadeando con fuerza. Entre las dos lo tomaron y se pusieron en cuclillas.

-Me da un poco de miedo- comentó Charl, mirando el piso de madera de la biblioteca.- Estamos algo alto.

-¡Miremos el libro!- la ignoró Mel. Lo abrieron y revolvieron unos quince minutos sus páginas. Hasta que encontraron una foto que les llamó la atención.- ¡Mis padres!- soltó Mel.

-¡Si!- se sorprendió Charlotte. Harry, Ron y Hermione, cuando eran pequeños, no más de doce años cada uno.

-Mira lo que dice aquí- Mel señaló el epígrafe.- _**Junio-1993**__ Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger salvaron al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería del horror que contenía la Cámara de los Secretos.-_ Mel recorrió con el dedo el párrafo del texto que acompañaba a la foto, hasta que el nombre de su padre apareció y siguió leyendo en susurros.- _Harry y Ron recibieron el Premio servicios especiales al Colegio, pero años después, aseguran con orgullo que la señorita Hermione Weasley, fue quien descubrió gran parte del misterio. Pero la osadía del niño que sobrevivió no termina aquí, salvó a Ginevra Weasley (la hermana menor de su mejor amigo) quién había sido raptada en la horrorosa Cámara…_

Charl y Mel se miraron. No podían creer todo lo que estaba escrito allí.

* * *

Jean Paul caminaba como loco por las calles de Londres. No había sido su intención amenazar a Ginny de esa forma, pero ella se lo había buscado. Siempre despreciándolo, humillándolo… su indiferencia lo mataba día a día. Y Jean sabía porqué era: Harry Potter. Estaba seguro de que ella aún pensaba en aquel desgraciado. ¿Por qué no podía amarlo¿Por qué no podía quererlo a él y ser feliz con él? El recuerdo de Potter estaba haciendo podrir a su familia, pero él tampoco iba a permitirlo. Llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de que Ginny se convenciera de que no valía la pena pensar en el muerto recuerdo de aquel infeliz. _"Ginny y Charl son mías, y tú, no vas quitármelas, Potter…"_ pensaba trastornado Jean. Había escapado de su Mansión para no cometer la locura de ahorcar a su esposa con sus propias manos. No era prudente hacerlo, porque a pesar de todo, el amaba a Ginny con desesperación y jamás se perdonaría que algo le pasara por su culpa.

Necesitaba descargarse con algo, salir de la depresión en la que Ginny lo sometía con sus insultos y desplantes. _"Qué descarada eres, Ginny"_ pensaba Jean, mientras bebía Wisky de Fuego en Callejón Knockturn.

-Dame otra copa, Abraxas.- pidió al camarero, quién al instante, le trajo otra generosa copa. Jean vislumbró el lugar mientras caía la tarde de ese miércoles. No había cumplido sus obligaciones como Aurors. De hecho, hacía años que no se atrapaba algún Mortífago, con excepción de la breve huida de Fenrir Greyback, quien después, Remus Lupin había vuelto a atrapar a los pocos meses de la muerte de Harry Potter.

Vislumbró el establecimiento llamado Rex, que tenía un ambiente muy pesado. Las camareras vestían faldas muy cortas y estaban en sostén que contenían brillos extravagantes. Jean Paul sonrió bajo los efectos del alcohol. Sabía que Gin los diría que eran grotescos y de mal gusto. Gin:_"aquella hermosa desagradecida"_

-¿Jean?- musitó una voz femenina, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Jean la miró. Era otra de las camareras y una a las que él conocía muy bien.

-Hola, Vane- saludó algo parco.

-¿qué haces por aquí tan solito?- inquirió Romilda. Miró su cara.- Oh ¿que te ocurrió en la cara?

-Nada...

-Parece que esposa te dio una reprimenda.- observó Romilda.- Siempre fue un poco violenta.

-Cállate.- le espetó Jean.- Déjame disfrutar mi trago... vete a putonear con otro si?

-¿Tu mujer sabe que vienes aquí?- lo ignoró Romilda. Jean la miró severamente.

-No creo que eso te incumba.

-Oh Jean! Ya veo como son las cosas- suspiró la morocha.- Ella no te hace feliz en lo absoluto.

-¿Ya estás borracha?- intentó burlarse Jean, pero con poca persuasión.

-Vamos Jean Paul. ¿Crees que no se como es tu relación con Ginevra?- preguntó Romilda.- Ya sabes que conozco toda la historia de cómo ella se casó contigo porque estaba sola y desdichada… ey¿Que haces?- Jean la había tomado de la cintura, pero no cariñosamente.- ¿acaso te he lastimado, Lebon?

-Lávate la boca antes de hablar de mi familia.- dijo Jean apretando los dientes.

-Jean, nadie te dijo que te pones irresistible cuando te enojas?- musitó Romilda seductoramente.

-No me jodas, hoy no tengo ganas- Jean la soltó.

-Oh, vamos¿o prefieres quedarte lamentando aquí los desplantes de tu esposa, mientras ella llora a Harry Potter?- preguntó enfáticamente Romilda.

-No digas estupideces y evita hablar de más. Creo que ya me conoces enojado.- amenazó con un gesto que realmente asustaba.

-Ya te dije, precioso, me pones loca cuando estás en esas fachas de hombre caliente.- dijo Romilda, levantándole los pechos alevosamente, con su sostén de camarera, en forma de caracol.

-Veo que estás hecha una perra en celos...- observó Jean Paul, admirando la esbelta silueta de la morocha.

-Es que estoy con ganas de ti, león.- repuso Romilda pasándole la lengua por la comisura de los labios.- Ven conmigo y yo te sacaré las penas como siempre, si?- le tomó la mano y se lo llevó por la puerta trasera del bar. Jean se dejó llevar.

* * *

Amy Newton llegaba a su casa, cansada de trabajar. Había tenido un día muy duro, y encima tuvo que utilizar la varita con algunos incansables periodistas. Encontró a su esposo, Remus Lupin, haciendo la cena y con un gesto preocupado.

-Hola, cielo.- lo saludó ella.

-Amy, no te vi cariño….- la abrazó.

-Eso huele muy bien.- comento ella mirando la salsa mientras borbotaba al fuego.

-Gracias.- musitó Remus distraído.

-¿Te pasa algo?- inquirió su esposa.

-¿Qué? No, no solamente estoy cansado.- se excusó Lupin.- ¿Alguna novedad?

-El sábado tengo que ir a la entrevista a la isla de Mallorca.- recordó Amy contenta.

-Qué bien.- dijo Lupin

-Creo que me apareceré allí, debo tener buena presencia...- dijo Amy y enseguida notó que su esposo no la estaba oyendo.- Remus¿me oyes?

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo pensativo.

-Eso es lo que me pregunto yo. Es obvio que te ocurre algo, cariño.

-No.

-Remus, te conozco.- advirtió Amy, en un tono parecido a la señora Weasley.- No puedes mentirme a mí.

-Yo… solamente que…-Remus no podía explicar bien qué le pasaba. Amy lo miró a los ojos.

-Ya se que es lo que te ocurre.- confesó ella.- No te gustó que haya tenido contacto con Ginny Weasley.

-Con la señora Lebon.- corrigió Lupin ásperamente.

-Como sea, es eso lo que te preocupa¿verdad?

-Si.- admitió Lupin.- Es que… Me revuelve demasiadas cosas. Ginny me hace acordar demasiado a Harry y…

-Te entiendo.- lo confortó Amy, comprensiva.- Pero no debes hacerte problema, porque Ginny no sabe ni sabrá que soy tu esposa.

-Lo sé.- musitó Lupin- No puedo evitar tenerle algo de odio.

-Creo que eso se te nota, y no es bueno para ti. Sufre más el que odia que el odiado- dijo sabiamente Amy.

-Tienes tanta razón cariño… pero me cuesta, no puedo evitarlo.- se lamentó Lupin con los ojos entristecidos.

-La verdad, que entiendo de que hablas. Te juro que la Ginny que me describiste tú, no tiene nada que ver con la que conocí en el sanatorio.- soltó Amy

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Amy lo miró y suspiró.

-Es pedante y creída. Arrogante.- describió Amy.- Pero en su mirada noté algo más.- Lupin la miró con interrogación, desde la mesada.- Había dolor, mucho dolor. Desgarro, amargura.

-¿No estarás exagerando?

-No. Está realmente hermosa por fuera, pero si la miras por dentro es realmente un mounstro. El estado de su corazón es lo más lamentable.- aseguró Amy.- Sabes que hice cursos especiales en Legeramancia y entiendo de estas cosas.

-No lo puedo creer.- dijo Lupin, mientras se sentaba con ella a la mesa, tomándole las manos.- Digo, a simple vista parece una mujer feliz¿verdad?

-Para los miopes, sí. Ginny tiene la vida soñada. Pero es la más infeliz del planeta.

-No solamente eso. Es una descarada.- explotó Lupin, levantándose.- Traicionó a Harry.

-Basta con eso.- lo detuvo Amy.

-No, no, ya sabes que no dan las fechas.- argumentó Lupin.- ¡se casó con Lebon solo a semanas de haber enterrado lo que quedó de Harry¿Cómo pudo…?- su voz se quebró.

-Remus, creo que no está bien que hablemos de esto…- empezó Amy

-Si está bien, porque hay cosas que tú no sabes, Ginevra es una traidora!!

-¿Qué pruebas tienes de eso?- preguntó Amy, levantando la voz. – Quizá cambio, pero no por ello significa que…

-Vamos! Tuvo una hija con ese Jean Paul después de que… ¡es obvio que engañaba a Harry antes de su muerte! Además ella…

-¡No tienes ninguna evidencia de eso!- objetó Amy enojada.- No puedes acusar a alguien así como así…

-… se casó con ese tipo de manera ilegal, porque ella ya…- pero Lupin no terminó la frase.

-¿Ella qué?- Lupin evitó su mirada, sabiendo lo que pasaría.- ¡Mírame Remus!- exigió su esposa

-No debimos hablar de esto, yo…- la miró y sus ojos hicieron contacto. Amy vio una pequeña escena en la mente de su esposo.

_(27 Septiembre de 1999)_

_-Estamos aquí reunidos para festejar la secreta y feliz unión entre Harry James Potter y Ginevra Molly Weasley.- decía un mago pequeño, que vestía una chaqueta del Ministerio de la Magia. Harry y Ginny sonrieron emocionados y se tomaron de la mano. Lupin estaba detrás de ellos, también muy contento.- Por favor, los novios, entréguenme sus varitas.- Harry y Ginny lo hicieron. Desde el extremo las varitas salieron chispas al unirse.- ¿Señorita Weasley, jura amar, respetar, cuidar, en la salud como en la enfermedad, al señor Harry Potter, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_-Si, juro.- musitó Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos._

_- Señor Potter, jura amar, respetar, cuidar, en la salud como en la enfermedad, al la señorita Weasley, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_-Incluso después de morir…- el señor del ministerio frunció la boca._

_-¡Harry!- lo reprendió Ginny._

_-Si, juro.- sonrió Harry._

_-¿Los testigos?_

_-El testigo- corrigió Ginny.- Remus Lupin._

_-Bien. Se acepta la univocidad del testigo, solo porque es usted Harry Potter- le dijo el funcionario, divertido. Harry sonrió algo avergonzado.- Señor Lupin, si usted tiene la amabilidad._

_-Testifico la legítima y sana unión entre el señor Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley.- musitó Lupin poniendo su varita junto a las otras dos._

_-Los declaro marido y mujer.- terminó el mago._

_Harry y Ginny se besaron juntando sus frentes._

Amy volvió a la realidad.

-¿Ginny es bígama?- inquirió espantada.

-Exacto.- confirmó Lupin, sin que hiciera ninguna falta.

* * *


	8. Mallorca

**Hola a todos··! espero que anden bien ) yo por suerte sí... actualizo muy rápido y me decidí a poner este capítulo realmente... ahh mejor ni adelanto, lo van a ver por ustedes mismos.**

**gracias por sus comentariossssssssssss!!!! ME ENCANTARON ESTOY RE CONTENTA CON EL FICCC... :) sobre todo porque me deja satisfecha y disfruto de escribirlo. **

**les pido paciencia con el con el siguiente, porque les aviso que voy a tardar mucho mas...**

**Les cuento que imprimí el fic y descubrí algunos errores matematicos, porque soy un desastre con los años y esas cosas, por lo que lo aclaro acá por si alguno tiene dudas...**

**Destrucción de voldemort: JUNIO 1998 (CON 17 AÑOS CASI 18 de harry ron y hermione)**

**Harry y Ginny se comprometieron en agosto de 99**

**Se casaron en septiembre del mismo año**

**Harry desapareció en noviembre, también 1999**

**Ginny se enteró de su embarazo en enero de 2000.**

**Charlotte nacio el 21 de julio**

**El presente de la historia seria mediados de junio de 2006**

**Son pequeños detalles, pero no estan bien especificados en el fic, y hasta están cambiados pronto los corregiré... Y otro detalle sin mucha importancia: ron no es el entrenador de las avispas, sino que ocupa el puesto de guardían...**

**Despues de tales aclaraciones los dejo con el cap.**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME! SALUDOS A MIS RPP (LAS AMO MUCHO PERRAS!!) Y A FATTY, Q ESTÁ OCUPADA Y NO PUEDE CORREGIR CAPITULOS... OBVIO QUE SEGUIS SIENDO MI EDITORA OFICIAL AMIS!! T KIERO MUCHO (L)**

**Joanne**

* * *

Capitulo 7

**Mallorca**

_-¿Ginny es bígama?- preguntó Amy_

_-Si- contestó Lupin sin que hiciera ninguna falta._

-Pero no es posible eso.- replicó Amy rápidamente- Ginny vendría a ser viuda en todo caso…- miró a su esposo interrogante- Ah¡ahora lo entiendo…!

-Sabes lo que pienso sobre la muerte de Harry.- dijo enigmáticamente Lupin.

-Si, se que estás convencido de que Harry perdió la memoria y lo tiene otra familia- repuso Amy con escepticismo- Pero eso pasa en las películas, Remus.

-La realidad a veces tiene cosas algo fantásticas- se defendió su marido- Tú siempre te has basado en pruebas concretas y hasta ahora el cuerpo de Harry no apareció. Entonces¿cómo sabemos que está muerto?

-Encontraron parte de su cuerpo descuartizado.- argumentó Amy- Los Mortífagos hicieron eso.

-¡Eso fue un absurdo mito inventado para desprestigiar el recuerdo de Harry! Y déjame decirte que nunca pudieron demostrar si se trataba realmente de una uña de Harry!- explotó Lupin enojado.- ¡Ginny volvió a casarse al mes de la desaparición de Harry! Y encima ocultó al mundo mágico que ya estaba casada legalmente con Harry.

-Vamos, Remus! Estás cegado por dolor, no estás hablando de manera racional.- le dijo su esposa- No puedes creer que Harry esté vivo… y si así fuera¿Dónde está? Por qué no apareció nunca?

-Yo no dije que Harry estuviera bien, solamente sostengo en que no tengo nada para creer que esté muerto. Harry era el mejor Auror de Inglaterra¿crees que era una madera fácil de roer?- dijo Lupin con amargura.- No, Amy.

-¿Cómo hizo Ginny para ocultar su estado civil después de la muerte de Harry?- preguntó Amy para cambiar el tema.

-No tengo ni la menor idea. Habrá hecho algún chantaje.- vaticinó Lupin.- La cosa es que sospecho que ni el Ministro, ni nadie de su familia, ni siquiera Hermione Granger, sabe que Ginny es la supuesta viuda de Harry Potter, si es que realmente está muerto…

-No me gusta nada esto- soltó Amy, preocupada- Me parece que hay una parte que nos perdimos¿no?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Por qué Ginny se casó con Lebon a tan poco tiempo de la muerte de Harry?

-¡Porque es una traidora!- vociferó Lupin con resentimiento.

-No, escúchame Remus, no es normal que una mujer como la Ginny del pasado que me describiste tome una decisión así… quizá hubo algo que pasó en el medio que nosotros no…

-No delires, amor.-la atajó Lupin. Amy notó que el licántropo no admitía ninguna defensa hacia Ginny-Ginny engañaba a Harry con Jean Paul. Sé porqué te lo digo.- Amy alzó las cejas.-Unos meses antes su muerte, Harry me confesó que no confiaba en Lebon; es más, sentía celos de la relación aparente de amistad entre Ginny y Jean Paul.

-¿Y con eso concluyes que Ginny se acostaba con Jean antes del fallecimiento de Harry?- se extrañó Amy por el razonamiento de Lupin- La verdad, Remus, no creo que haya sido así. Ginny no se mostró desesperada por ver a su esposo cuando tuvo el accidente hace unos días. Solamente se tranquilizó cuando le dije que le había avisado a Hermione Weasley.- explicó Amy- No los vi juntos, pero no parecen una pareja enamorada.

-No se qué sentirán ahora, Amy- replicó Lupin.- Solamente se que Ginny se casó con él, y que es una mentirosa; pero no tiene sentido que ahondemos en el tema, será mejor que vayamos a acostarnos.

-Si, tienes razón.- accedió Amy, ante el rostro deprimido de su esposo.- Vamos, mañana será otro día.

**0000000000000000000000**

El sábado llegó demasiada prontitud, y Ginny se encontraba atareadísima ultimando los detalles para el desfile, que se llevaría a cabo en la _Estancia Rosas_ de la familia Lebon. El lugar contenía otra Mansión enorme, con platas, flores, arbustos de todo tipo. Había un pequeño lago artificial que bordeaba la casa, dando un aspecto de paraíso y libertad. Era un ambiente maravilloso y envidiable. Aunque la pelirroja estaba de muy mal humor, como siempre, por el simple hecho de recordar que Romilda Vane la avergonzaría delante de gente tan importante. Ella decidió mantener una postura de indiferencia total para no dejarse llevar por las ganas de matarla: por todos los medios evitaría ir a los cambiadores de las modelos; solamente se limitaría a dar sus típicas instrucciones desesperadas a Elton Hamilton y a todos sus empleados, maquilladores, musicalizadores, los que iluminaban la Gran Estancia Lebon Weasley, donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

El desfile constaba de varias partes: al principio había un almuerzo de la Alta Sociedad, con invitados refinados y todos los funcionarios de alto rango del ministerio. Las familias de sangre pura tenían una mesa especial, pero también había hijos de muggles. Ginny decía que a la hora de vender, el cliente no importaba en lo absoluto. También las compañías muggles estaban invitadas. Sin duda, era un evento donde la magia no estaba permitida (salvo los que la empleaban para los agentes de seguridad en caso de emergencia) y los "invitados mágicos" eran muy respetuosos en eso. En la entrada había grandes guardaespaldas que confiscaban las varitas mágicas en estuches especiales. Luego del almuerzo, venía la parte donde los invitados escuchaban música alegre, bailaban y cantaban, y donde las viejas comentaban los ostentosos regalos de sus maridos, y los viajes por el mundo. Por último, en el tramo final, venía el desfile en una amplia pasarela forrada con metros y metros de seda roja. Había un logo especial, que decía _SweetHoney_ y una foto de Ginny, con sus más hermosas modelos atrás, tirándole flores y alabándola. Diferentes _Sponsors_ que apoyaban la marca, se representaban con carteles luminosos, que iban cambiando de forma. Las Avispas (Ron encabezaba el equipo en el póster), _El Profeta_, _El Gran Merlín_. Nadie se había resistido a invertir miles de galleons en tan buena promoción, ni siquiera las marcas muggles. Los Weasley tenían una gran mesa y Ginny siempre era la última en llegar. A la pelirroja le gustaba hacerse esperar y que la adulen todo el tiempo.

En resumen, la cosa estaba muy organizada, pero solamente eran las seis de la mañana y Ginny ya estaba allí, muy nerviosa y cerciorándose de cada detalle. Miraba cómo se vestiría en cada parte de la fiesta, muy nerviosa. Hermione, Charl y Mel la habían acompañado a ver las prendas y la castaña las admiraba con gran sorpresa.

-Adoro este vestido, Ginny- decía mientras observaba el escote de gasa, de un vestido negro.- Debes cobrarlo una fortuna…

-Te lo regalo cuando quieras.- respondió Ginny mientras miraba el vestido de novia que la modelo rubia pasaría antes que ella cierre el desfile.- Qué pena que nunca te animaste a una pasadita…

-¿Qué?-se espantó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¡Ni loca! Ron me mataría.

-¡Que Ronald se vaya a freír churros!-espetó Ginny, enfurecida por la actitud de su hermano.- ¿Quién se cree que es para obligarte a hacer cosas?

-Aplica tus consejos a ti misma, Ginny- le dijo Hermione, leal a Ron- Ron no me impone nada, solamente que desfilar no es lo mío y no me gusta hacer sentir incómoda a mi familia.

-Solamente lo haces por el.-contradijo Ginny.- ¿y qué quisiste decir con eso de aplicar consejos a mi misma?

-Que recuerdes a lo que Jean Paul te sometió.-replicó Hermione, tomando un sostén muy cargado con todo tipo de puntillas.- ¡Me encanta éste!

-Hermoso, yo tengo las tres colecciones.- dijo Ginny entusiasmada- Las almohadillas son de una tela especial descubierta en la India, hacen que el busto parezca más grande, son infalibles para cualquier hombre.- respiró porque dijo eso muy rápido.- Y Jean no me obligó a nada, simplemente yo acepté porque estaba sola…

-Se que te casaste por compañía, pero no te culpo por eso.- aclaró Hermione.- Yo discrepo con esa idea macabra ocultarle la verdad a Charl.

-Cállate, Hermione!- la reprendió Ginny- Y no toques esos zapatos, porque salen 250 galleons.

-Son los que me regalaste para mi cumpleaños.- replicó Hermione. Eran unos zapatos color uva, de charol y con un taco aguja muy alto.- Mis favoritos.- Sonrió.- No me callo nada, sabes que tengo razón aunque no lo me las vas a admitir jamás, Gin.

-No implica nada que tengas o no tengas la razón, porque las niñas podrían escuchar igual.

-Hablando de las niñas…- frenó Hermione, pensativa- He notado a Mel un poco rara en estos días.

-¿Ah si?- inquirió Ginny, interesada.- ¿Qué significa rara para ti?

-No sabría explicarlo, pero Mel está distante conmigo y con su padre.-dijo Hermione preocupada- Siento que me mira con rencor.

-Déjate de hablar pavadas, cuñada- la calmó Ginny a su manera.- Mel te quiere mucho, siempre te ha demostrado cariño.- observó la lista de invitados.- En un rato llegará el viejo amargo…- comentó luego de cerciorar los apellidos con la letra L.

-Ya sé mi hija me quiere y no digo lo contrario, pero la está distante conmigo. ¿Qué me dices de Charl?- dijo Hermione, que seguía pensando en Mel.-Por cierto¿quién es el viejo amargo?

-Clément Balthasar.- contó Ginny haciendo unas comillas exageradas con los dedos y una mueca de asco en su rostro- Ya sabes, mi querido suegro. Es insoportable y baboso.- Hermione hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano.

-En eso coincidimos- repuso.

- Si, y no sabes cómo le agradezco a las calzas de Merlín que la madre de Jean esté muerta- soltó Ginny ácidamente. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, reprobando ese comentario.- ¿Qué? si estuvieras en mi lugar, también estuvieras agradecida…

-¿Notaste algo en Charl? Quizá pelearon entre ellas.-aventuró la castaña. Ginny notó que Hermione seguía preocupada por su hija.

-No, no creo, ahora están juntas en la habitación.- replicó Ginny haciendo punzadas de dolor, mientras veía a los invitados que no le agradaban- Y con respecto a Charl, he discutido anoche porque esa mocosa ha ido a robar la escoba de carrera de Jean. ¡Ese maldito objeto que compró el idiota de mi esposo se eleva a más de doscientos cincuenta metros de altura!- exclamó escandalizada-Jean jamás debió comprarla, fue una estupidez. Quizá para Charl, seré una "madre que no la deja a hacer nada", tal como me lo recuerda muy a menudo, pero no permitiré que se rompa la cabeza.

Hermione sonrió. Le encantaba como Ginny cuidaba a su hija, y cuando demostraba preocupación por Charl, le recordaba a la Ginny de esos tiempos, dulce, amable y enamorada de Harry Potter. Ginny la miró.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- inquirió disgustada.

-Por nada.- mintió Hermione.- ¿Qué crees que les pase a las niñas?

-Ni idea, cosas de chicos. Es normal, yo siempre discutía con mi madre cuando tenía la edad de ellas.-dijo Ginny segura.

-Yo creo - repuso Hermione- que tenemos que estar alertas, Ginny. El hecho de que no vayan a tener la biografía de Harry gracias a tu vergonzoso soborno, no implica que las niñas sean sordas y que no escuchen los comentarios.

-Me recuerdas a Podmona Ruttenberg- soltó Ginny- Mi hija no va más que a la academia y no tiene porqué oír nada- agregó testaruda.- No puedo estar preocupándome por los recuerdos de… bueno, tu ya sabes de quién.

-Lo amas tanto que te estremece nombrarlo.-musitó Hermione, en parte melancólica en parte enojada.

-¿Tienes algún parentesco con Pablo Neruda?- preguntó Ginny de mal humor. Hermione rió.- Detesto esas metáforas, son demasiado empalagosas, y si a ti tanto te gustan¿por qué no te dedicas a escribirle poemas a _Ronnie_?

-Antes eras mas romántica.- observó Hermione

-¿Antes¿Antes de qué?- Ginny nunca admitía el cambio que había hecho.

-Antes de morir, Ginny- susurró Hermione.

-¿Viniste a ayudarme con mis prendas o a joderme la existencia?- aulló Ginny levantando la voz y apretando los dientes.

-Tu existencia ya está jodida, Gin, pero por otra parte, después de ayudarte a recordar cuán dura es, también colaboraré a elegiendo los maquillajes.- sonrió. Ginny rodó los ojos.

* * *

Charl y Mel se encontraban en la habitación de Charl, que era muy diferente a la de la Mansión en la ciudad de Londres. Ambas estaban algo cansadas porque las habían levantado demasiado temprano. Sin embargo, Charl estaba acostada en su cama, observando el techo con los ojitos verdes brillantes, perdidos en sus molduras y denotando una tristeza infinita. Mel estaba en posición perpendicular, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la panza de su prima. Escuchaban un música de unos CD'S que le habían robado a Ginny, de una banda muggle de la cual las chicas eran fanáticas. De repente, empezó una canción nueva… rompiendo el silencio que había dejado la culminación de la anterior.

_Aquella rosa muerta en la calle esperando_

_Mensaje tras mensaje preparándose a volar_

_Porque había sido tú mi compañera_

_Porque ya no eres nada, y ahora todo está demás_

_Si no te supe amar no fue por ti_

_No creo en el amor y no es por mí_

-¡Me encanta esta canción!- se emocionó Mel.- Que dulce es.- Charlotte no contestó. Su mirada seguía perdida en el techo.

_Si no te supe ver y te perdí_

_Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir._

_No, no_

-Se que estás muy triste- dijo Mel mientras jugaba con la etiqueta de su camisa color celeste.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- inquirió Charl débilmente.

-Porque no dices nada, siempre estás con la boca cerrada- musitó Mel. Charlotte se puso a cantar al compás de aquella melodía.

_Volver a verte otra vez,_

_Con los ojitos empapados en ayer,_

_Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve,_

_Con la promesa de aquel ultimo café,_

_Con un montón de sueños rotos._

-¿Por qué crees que nos ocultaron que conocieron a Harry?- preguntó Charl

-No lo sé- dijo Mel.- Pero no me gusta que me mientan.

-Tampoco a mí.- dijo Charl tristemente.- Nuestros padres son mentirosos.

_Volver a verte otra vez,_

_Volver a verte otra vez,_

_Con un montón de sueños rotos._

-Si- coincidió Mel.- Siempre nos dijeron que no conocían a Harry y resulta que fueron amigos cuando eran pequeños.

-Salvó a mi madre de esa Cámara de los Secretos.- recordó Charl y sin darse cuenta se le salió una lágrima.

-Era el mejor amigo de mi padre.-siguió Mel, quién tenía la voz tomada.

_Deje el orgullo atrás por un instante,_

_Me prepare a estar sola una vez mas_

-Podría haber sido nuestro padre, porque tiene la edad del mío¿verdad?- dijo Charl con tristeza.

-Es cierto, no lo había pensado.- respondió Mel.- Tenemos que hacer algo¿no?

_Si no te supe amar, no fue por ti,_

_No creo en el amor y no es por mí,_

_Si no alcance a entender y te perdí,_

_Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir,_

_No, no._

-Charl¿me oyes?- preguntó Mel.

-Si, ya te oí.- contestó Charl al fin.- Pero no se que más quieres hacer.- Mel se levantó y apagó la música con decisión. Charl se sentó en la cama y miró a su prima asombrada. Para que apague esa canción tendría que pasarle algo muy importante.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo un plan.- dijo Mel.- Vamos a hacerle una pequeña broma a nuestros padres por habernos mentido.

-¿Qué¿Una broma?- se extrañó Charl.

-Ven, te explicaré adentro y te daré las instrucciones- dijo Mel – Ya verán lo que les espera a los adultos.

* * *

Amy desayunaba un pomposo manjar que Lupin le había preparado. Estaba nerviosa, el translador que la llevaba a la isla de Mallorca saldría en unos quince minutos, y tendría que dar una muy buena impresión para que la tomen. En esa clínica pagaban muy bien y ella quería hacerle un regalo a Lupin, que el merodeador siempre había deseado. Obviamente, Remus no sabía nada de esto, porque nunca se lo permitiría. Sin embargo Amy, pensaba que su marido se merecía mucho más de lo que ambos podían con sus dos sueldos. Quería borrarle la tristeza que tenía después de haber perdido al hijo de su amigo, Harry Potter. En ese momento, apareció el licántropo con una bata de toalla. Al parecer había salido de la ducha.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- preguntó.

-Un poco.- musitó Amy- Gracias por el desayuno, cielo.

-No me agradezcas.- la besó en los labios.- Te extrañaré.

-Yo a ti.- replicó Amy cariñosamente.- Estarás bien¿verdad?

-Si, cariño, saldré a caminar, hoy no debo ir al ministerio.-musitó Lupin. Amy se paró y él la admiró.- Siempre he pensado que la ropa muggle era más favorable para los humanos.- comentó divertido.

-Puede ser.-sonrió Amy- ¿Crees que me irá bien?- recogió su cartera.

-Si, eres la mejor sanadora, los muggles no podrán perder a una profesional como tú.- aseguró Lupin.

-Gracias cariño- repuso Amy abrazándolo.- Será mejor que me vaya, o perderé el translador.

-Cuídate y avísame cualquier cosa que pase.- pidió Lupin, acompañándola hasta la puerta.

-Te amo, Remus- dijo ella al despedirse.

-Yo más- sonrió Lupin- ¡Y ojo con los doctores españoles!

-Tonto.- se burló ella sonriente. – Cuídate.

Tomó un llavero en forma de bola de cristal y desapareció, recordando la última imagen de su esposo.

Mallorca resultó ser un lugar maravilloso; a simple vista, Amy notó que era una ciudad de gente con mucho dinero y muy bonita. Los españoles usaban palabras que resultaron algo extrañas, pero fueron amables con ella en todo momento. A excepción, cuando Amy le preguntó al taxista si había visto la varita mágica. El hombre, pensando que le tomaba el pelo, murmuró algo sobre los turistas borrachos. Amy se puso muy colorada y después de pagarle con dinero muggle español (que a duras penas entendía), se bajó del taxi rápidamente pidiendo disculpas. Por suerte la varita yacía en su cartera de viaje. La clínica Integrada de Mallorca era un edificio muy hermoso, con una fachada moderna y espejada, donde se reflejaba el cielo azul de aquel junio. Amy respiró hondo y se acercó a la puerta principal. Debía conservar la calma, o no conseguiría el empleo. No debían darse cuenta que pertenecía al mundo mágico. Entro acompañada del ruido de sus zapatos, que eran los más baratos de la tienda de Ginny, aunque jamás le había confesado a su esposo ese pequeño detalle.

Fue hacia la recepción. Una mujer regordeta miraba una revista mascando algo.

-Disculpe, señorita.- dijo para llamarle la atención.

-Hola- musitó la mujer sonriente.- ¿qué se le ofrece?

-Me llamo Amy Newton, tengo una entrevista de trabajo con el doctor Rubeus McAllister.-explicó Amy

-Ah si!- balbuceó la mujer- Debe ir por el pasillo, tercera puerta a la derecha. Rubeus la está esperando para su entreviste.- sonrió.

-Ha sido muy amable.- repuso Amy.

-No, por favor, mucha suerte.

Amy sonrió y caminó hasta el pasillo. Tocó la puerta con la mano temblorosa. Un hombre calvo, con ojos grises y un traje muy elegante la atendió.

-Hola.- saludó Amy- Vengo por la entrevista de…

-¿Eres Amy Newton?- la interrumpió el hombre.

-Si.- contestó Amy nerviosa.

-Es un placer- replicó el hombre- Soy el director del Sanatorio, me llamo Robbie Bolton.- Amy sonrió débilmente- Pase, señorita Newton.

-Gracias.- Amy no podía creer que la atendiera el mismísimo director.

-Bien. Comencemos.- dijo Bolton.- He leido su currículum y me he cerciorado de que usted está apta para atender a los pacientes. Ha estudiado medicina en la Universidad pública de Londres, y su especialidad es traumatología¿verdad?

-Así, es señor Bolton- confirmó Amy, algo cohibida.

-Justamente hay una vacante en ese puesto.- sonrió contento.- Yo soy el encargado de esa área, porque además de director, también ejerzo aquí.

-Qué bien.- musitó Amy. No sabía muy bien que decir.

-En otra parte he leido, - continuó Bolton- que usted se especializa en casos de extrema gravedad, en casos algo anormales¿me podría explicar cómo es eso?

Amy enrojeció. Temía que algo así le sucediera. Ella sabía solucionar cosas que otros médicos no, simplemente porque era una bruja, pero no podía decirle eso a menos que quiera que el tal Bolton la saque a patadas de allí.

-Yo me he dedicado a los pacientes que están en estado vegetativo en el Sanatorio Felix Libermann.- contó Amy- Ahí empecé mis prácticas como médica y luego me ascendieron a subdirectora, que es el cargo que estoy ocupando en la actualidad.

-Oh, que bien. Tiene usted mucha experiencia, señorita Newton.- Amy pensó que era inoportuno corregirle el estado civil en esa situación- Me gustaría, en este caso, ser franco con usted.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-A raíz de su excelente desempeño en casos de anomalía con los pacientes, la hemos llamado para que nos ayude con algunos que están en estado crítico.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Queda contratada por tres meses- sonrió Bolton muy contento. Amy le devolvió la sonrisa, satisfecha de sí misma.- ¿Le parece si damos una vuelta por las instalaciones?- propuso luego.

-Desde luego.

* * *

Horas más tarde, comenzó el almuerzo y los Weasley estaban sentados en una misma mesa. Ginny no se había presentado todavía, porque quería volver a dar su efecto sorpresa. Mientras la esperaban, todos los invitados estaban sentados, para recibirla con aplausos. En la mesa de los Weasley, Bill y Fleur sonreían y se daban mimos, charlando animadamente con Charlie, Fred y George.

-_Segugamente-_ decía Fleur- Ginny tendrá un vestido de _magavilla_

-Si, a Ginny le gusta vestirse como una diva.- dijo Fred rodando los ojos, como si el tema lo aburriera tremendamente.

-No entiendo para qué tanto alboroto- se quejó George.- ¿Es necesario que nuestra hermana siempre tenga que dar la nota?

-Quiere que todos hagan vítores por su nueva colección- repuso su gemelo.

-Basta, por favor, que en cualquier momento vienen las niñas- terció la señora Weasley- Compórtense como adultos.

-No te preocupes mamá.- la calmó George- Seremos el público lujoso que Gin tanto desea.

-Ahí llegó Clément Lebon- anunció Hermione desde la otra punta.

-Oh no.- se lamentaron los gemelos al unísono.

-Es realmente tan fastidioso- dijo Bill.

-Shh, calla- lo alertó Ron.- Está viejo pero sus oídos andan a la perfección- Hermione y los gemelos largaron una sonora carcajada.

-Oh, tendré un _compatgiota_ en la mesa.- dijo Fleur contenta.

Jean Paul se paró a recibir a su padre con los brazos abiertos. Juntos caminaron hacia la mesa. Algunas mesas de alrededor aplaudieron. Fred y George simularon un vómito, algo que tentó profundamente a todos los demás, excepción de los señores Weasley. Arthur se paró en la mesa.

-Es un placer volver a verte, Clément- lo saludó con formalidad.

-El mío también, señor ministro.-se dieron un breve abrazo.- Molly, cada día más bella.- le besó la mano.

-Muchas gracias, Clément.- replicó la señora Weasley.

-Hola a toda la familia Weasley!- hizo un saludo general, los demás le se lo devolvieron. Clément miró a Fleur y sonrió. Bill se tensó un poco.- Supongo que la hermosa Ginevra Lebon no habrá llegado, verdad?

-Supones bien- le contestó Hermione. Clément no notó el desdén de su voz. Ron la miró en tono de advertencia.

En ese momento Ginny entró y todos la aplaudieron. Después de un frívolo discurso de la pelirroja y un poco de fuegos artificiales (aunque fuera de día), acompañados de la presentación de los peluqueros, maquilladores, etc., y del aplauso hacia cada uno de ellos, todos estaban saboreando un pavo en sus respectivas mesas. Charl y Mel estaban sentadas a ambos lados de Ginny, quién huyo de la compañía de su esposo. Jean y Ron comían en medio de una plática de Quiddicht.

-Mami- dijo de repente Mel a Hermione.- Sabes que le hemos puesto nombre a una habitación nueva que encontramos en esta cabaña…

-¿Si?- preguntó Hermione.

-Exacto.- pero la que contestó fue Charl.

-¿de que habitación hablan?- terció Ginny

-Una habitación que encontramos, ma- explicó Charl.

-Claro, tía- siguió Mel.- y ahora tiene un apodo.- Charl la miró con miedo.

-¿Qué apodo?- preguntó Hermione intrigada.

-La Cámara secreta- dijeron las niñas sonrientes y despreocupadas. Tanto Hermione como Ginny, palidecieron por completo.

-¿Dijimos algo malo?- preguntó Mel, fingiendo sorpresa.

-No.- le contestó Ginny recuperándose.

-Bueno, resulta que estuvimos jugando allí.- continuó Charl.

-¿A qué jugaban?- inquirió Hermione.

-Que éramos Harry Potter-dijo Mel. Jean Paul giró la cabeza al escuchar ese nombre. Ron se quedó mudo de repente. Mel aprovechó más la oportunidad- Si, que éramos Harry Potter. Bueno en realidad que Charl era Harry Potter y me rescataba a mí de esa cámara.

Jean, Hermione, Ginny y Ron estaban petrificados. Ninguno podía hablar.

- Yo me dibuje una cicatriz en la frente.- explicó Charl sin tener la menor piedad.- ¿Por qué sabían que Harry tenía una cicatriz en la frente?

Los mayores seguían sin hablar, hasta que Ginny intervino:

-¿Cómo saben eso?- les preguntó a las niñas y tomó un vaso de agua para serenarse.

-Nos contó un chico de la Academia.- respondió Mel.

-Nuestro amigo Troy-musitó Charl- tiene fotos de Harry Potter y seguramente nos va mostrar algunas de ellas…-Ginny se atragantó con el sorbo de agua y se ahogó, comenzando a toser.- ¡Mamá!- se preocupó Charl.

-Ginny¿estás bien?- preguntó Jean tomándola del brazo, donde la apretó con más fuerza en una clara señal de amenaza. El seguramente creía que Ginny le había revelado todas esas cosas a Charl. Ginny negó para aclararle que no tenía nada que ver con la información que tenían Charl y Mel.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien- tosió Ginny.- ¿Qué decían?

Charl se quedó callada y negó con la cabeza a Mel para parar con el plan, pero ésta no le hizo caso.

-Estábamos contando que Troy tiene fotos de Harry Potter, pero aún no las vimos tía.-sonrió- Troy nos dijo además que Harry Potter tenía dos amigos que lo ayudaron a derrotar el mal.- eso fue una arremetida muy evidente contra Ron y Hermione.

Jean los miró a los padres de Mel con reproche. Ron negó con la cabeza, como no sabiendo qué estaba pasando. Ginny y Hermione seguían muy pálidas.

-Mami- dijo Charl- Ya terminamos de comer¿podemos ir al lago un rato?

-Si- respondió Ginny- Vayan, díganle a Malcom que las acompañe.

Luego de ese momento de profunda incomodidad, a Ginny no le quedó otra que continuar con el evento, aunque sus deseos le pedían urgentemente mandar todo al diablo. Quería tirarse de cabeza al lago de la Estancia y morirse ahogada para no seguir recordando el sospechoso juego de Charl y Mel. _"¿Cómo es posible que ellas sepan tanto sobre la vida de Harry¡Maldita sea mi suerte! Y ahora tendré que aguantar Jean Paul…" _se lamentaba la pelirroja. Y el desfile comenzó mientras caía la tarde. Tuvo que huir de todas sus preocupaciones, de su sentimiento de miedo y dolor que tenía ante la posibilidad de que Charl supiera de la verdad y que la repudiara por el resto de su vida. Ginny en realidad, en las profundidades de su alma tan deshecha, sentía un irrefutable deseo de gritar al mundo la verdad, de poder dormir tranquila, sin el recuerdo de los ojos verdes de Charl, tan idénticos a los de su padre, sin los ataques de su conciencia que se quejaba en las noches por el peor de sus pecados: negarle la identidad a su hija, negarle saber que ella era fruto de un amor que nunca creyó poder sentir.

A Ginny se le aguaron los ojos, sentada en la primera fila, mientras veía a las hermosas modelos desfilar sus prendas más impresionantes. La música era lenta y sumisa, y todos los asistentes aplaudían mientras los masculinos disfrutaban de aquellas bellezas en ropa interior. El presentador, describía la trayectoria de las modelos más reconocidas, mientras iban pasando. Ginny estaba muy alejada de todo eso. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía quebrada. Y solamente por Charl. Tenía miedo de lo que Jean Paul pudiera hacerle si le contaba lo de Harry… Harry… "_Diablos, Harry¿por qué tuviste que dejarme así? Ahora me veo con el maquillaje corrido en la presentación de mi colección… ¡y todo porque no estás aquí!",_ pensaba Ginny, mientras disimulaba las lágrimas, colocándose un sombrero que combinaba a la perfección con su vestido dorado. En ese momento, un grupo de actores subió a la pasarela en forma de T. Ginny supuso que llegaba el tramo donde había una pequeña coreografía, marcando el intervalo del desfile. Los mozos servían Champaña a los invitados y algún que otro bocado para la degustación. Cuando culminaron, empezó la música y ellos comenzaron a dramatizarla con destrezas increíbles.

Ginny se estremeció visiblemente al reconocer la melodía. Recordó que le había dicho a Hamilton que ponga la música que quiera, y se odió por eso.

_Como esos cuadros que aun están por colgar,  
Como el mantel de la cena de ayer,  
Siempre esperando que te diga algo más  
Y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar... _

_  
_Era un tema que escuchaba muy seguido en los meses posteriores a la desaparición de Harry. Ginny no pudo ocultar las lágrimas y sus ojos no podían frenarlas, caían y caían como una cascada de sangre que se derramaba sin poder aferrarse a su lugar de origen. Fue una suerte que todos estuvieran viendo el acto. Ginny no prestaba a atención; sentía que estaba enterrando a Harry otra vez… su mente y su corazón viajaban a todo el infierno que vivía, donde las llamas le carcomían cruelmente las entrañas, donde los recuerdos le sofocaban el poco oxígeno que le quedaba…

_**Levantó sus ojos en medio de aquella lluvia torrencial y los posó sobre la foto sonriente de Harry, que era estática como las fotos muggles. **_

_**-¿Por qué¡¡DIME PORQUÉ TE FUISTE!!!- le gritó descontrolada.- PORQUE NO ME DEJASTE AL MENOS DESPEDIRME DE TI… ¡PORQUE NUNCA ME ESCUCHASTE CUANDO TE DIJE QUE NO FUERAS A ESA CONDENADA MISIÓN!- golpeó la dura piedra con el puño, hipando de llanto.- ERAS UN VALIENTE… Y SABES QUÉ… TE AMO, PEDAZO DE DESAGRADECIDO… TE AMO MÁS QUE A MI VIDA…te amo tanto tanto… -sollozó con tristeza- No sabes como me dueles, amor… ojala me muriera, si vivo, solo es por Charlotte.**_

_Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en té  
como el infiel dice nunca lo haré  
siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor  
me olvidarás si no firmo mi declaración…_

_**-Ginny, te amo¿lo sabías?- decía Harry de 19 años.**_

_**-También yo, mi amor.- susurró Ginny.- No quiero separarme de ti nunca más.**_

_**-No nos separaremos, Ginny. Somos uno, recuérdalo… lo siento acá- se señaló el corazón**_

_**-Cuando dices 'siento', siento que eres todo…- replicó Ginny mirándolo con sus ojos chocolate derrochando ternura**_

_Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar  
eres todo lo que más quiero  
pero te pierdo en mis silencios  
mis ojos son dos cruces negras  
que no han hablado nunca claro  
mi corazón lleno de pena  
y yo una muñeca de trapo..._

_**-Es mentira Hermione, es mentira, Harry no está muerto!!- gritaba Ginny desde la cama de un hospital, con la mano vendada- NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE, EL VIVE, NO MIENTAS MÁS**_

_**-CÁLMATE GINNY, CALMATE- sollozaba Hermione.**_

_**-HARRY NO ME DEJARÍA, NO ME VAN A SEPARAR DE ÉL… NO, POR FAVOR, NO DIGAN MÁS QUE ESTÁ MUERTO!!**_

_**-¡Hagan algo para que se calme!- exclamó Hermione desesperada a los sanadores.**_

_Cada silencio es un humilde quedar  
detrás de mi sin parar de llorar  
quiero contarte lo que siento por ti  
quien escucha hablar la luna de enero  
mirándote a ti...  
_

_**-Ginny ¿te quieres casar conmigo?- preguntó Harry, acostado en la plaza Pringues, sobre el cuerpo de una Ginny con 18 años recién cumplidos.**_

_**-¿Nos casaremos?- preguntó Ginny jugando con el pelo negro del muchacho- ¿Será cierto eso?**_

_**-En secreto.- Harry le besó la nariz- Un secreto entre ambos, tus padres no permitirían que hagas eso…**_

_**-¡Me encanta que estés completamente loco!- rió Ginny.**_

_**-¿Quieres que vuelva a cantar?- Ginny se tapó los oídos. Harry sonrió y le susurro al oído:- 'es volver a nacer cuando tú y yo estamos juntos…'- luego se besaron con pasión.**_

_Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar  
eres todo lo que más quiero  
pero te pierdo en mis silencios  
mis ojos son dos cruces negras  
que no han hablado nunca claro  
mi corazón lleno de pena  
y yo una muñeca de trapo... _

_**Entró al baño empujando la puerta con brusquedad. Lloraba a más no poder. No se acordó en lo absoluto de que tenía un atraso de dos meses, cosa que no había llegado decirle a Harry antes de que saliera a la misión que le cobró la vida. Tomó una navaja muy afilada del baño. Ginny la apoyó contra su muñeca izquierda. Vislumbró en el espejo su rostro desfigurado por llanto. "Me iré contigo, Harry" le susurró a su opaca mirada. Deslizó aquella lastimosa herramienta haciendo presión en su carne. Sus nervios sensibles aullaron protestando el filoso corte, manifestando el ardor incesante del final... Un chorro de sangre le calentó el brazo y manchando la alfombra del baño. Ginny temblaba de arriba abajo, pero volvió apoyar la navaja en su herida empeorándola… el dolor no la dejaba pensar…**_

_No tengo miedo al fuego eterno  
tampoco a sus cuentos amargos  
pero el silencio es algo frío  
y mis inviernos son muy largos... _

_**-Señorita, de ahora en más debe cuidarse.- le decía un sanador de San Mungo en la mañana de un frío enero del año 2000.**_

_**-Solamente quiero morir- dijo Ginny convencida y sin mirarlo**_

_**-Quizá haya algo que la haga cambiar de opinión- dijo el sanador. Ginny volteó sus ojos hacia el.- Usted está esperando un bebé.- Ginny lo miró. Iba a tener un hijo de Harry…**_

_  
Y a tu regreso estaré lejos  
entre los versos de algún tango  
porque este corazón sincero  
murió en su muñeca de trapo..._

_**-Ginny, tienes que seguir adelante, tienes que poder, hazlo por tu bebé y el de Harry…- suplicaba Hermione en el hospital.**_

_**-Lo haré… lo haré por mi bebé…- respondió ella llorando y miró el retrato de Harry, que se humedecía con sus lágrimas.- **__**A tu regreso estaré lejos, entre los versos de algún tango, porque este corazón sincero, murió en su muñeca de trapo…-**__** le dijo a la fotografía.**_

La canción terminó y Ginny volvió al presente tan rápido como se había ido. Tenía el maquillaje corrido a causa del llanto y todos la miraban, aunque creyeron que era pura emoción. La pelirroja se tapó la cara y salió corriendo de allí, dejando a todos pasmados.

* * *

-Señorita Newton, hasta aquí llegamos.- terminó Bolton- Ya hemos recorrido la mayoría de los pisos importantes que es indispensable que conozca.

Estaban en el área de internación. Amy miró unas puertas que tenían un letrero que decía "Acceso restringido, solo especialistas autorizados".

-Gracias por mostrarme todo, pero … ¿Qué hay en esa puerta?- inquirió- ¿Enfermos de gravedad?

-Exacto, en esta sala se encuentran los casos más graves. Comas profundos y farmacológicos.- explicó el director- ¿Quiere entrar? Justamente están los casos para usted de los que les hable en la oficina.

-Si, me gustaría saber en que estado se encuentran, si no es molestia.

-Por supuesto que no, vamos.

Robbie y Amy se internaron en aquellas puertas de vaivén. Había diferentes cubículos. La habitación estaba ensombrecida por un aire muy triste. Sin embargo, solo había tres camas ocupadas, separadas por cortinas. Las demás estaban vacían.

-Esta habitación es reservada para aquellos pacientes que hace tiempo que no reaccionan.-explicó Bolton- Para algunos ya casi no hay esperanzas, pero sus familiares siguen insistiendo con que podrían despertar. Mire- señaló el primer cubículo- ésta mujer, de no más de cuarenta años, sufrió un accidente donde quedó inconsciente. Nunca supimos las causas del accidente, ni cual fue el severo golpe que tuvo, ya que solamente tenía algunas heridas insignificantes. El accidente ocurrió hace no menos que cinco meses y yace en estado vegetativo.- Bolton paso a la siguiente cama- Este pobre hombre- era un anciano- lo hemos encontrado ileso, pero no sabemos que le ocurre ni porqué no despierta. Es muy raro. Sus familiares están muy tristes también, la verdad es que ya no sabemos qué respuesta darle.

Amy sospechó que eran seres atacados por magos, pero no podía intentar nada para salvarlos delante su reciente jefe.

-¿Cuál el último caso?- preguntó.

-Oh, aquí tenemos el peor.- Bolton se frenó y Amy lo miró, de espaldas a la camilla, que estaba tapada con cortinas.- Es muy grave, porque no conocemos su identidad, ni tenemos el permiso para operar ni para intervenir. Solamente hace dos años lo han traído aquí casi muerto.

-¿Y esas personas no eran sus familiares?

-Al parecer, no.- respondió Bolton-Lo dejaron tirado en la puerta y se fueron. El Sanatorio se hizo cargo de todos los gastos hasta ahora. Encima el médico que lo estaba curando falleció hace un tiempo.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Amy interesada.

-Se llamaba Neville Longbottom y estaba logrando grandes progresos con el paciente.

-Me suena ese nombre- replicó Amy más para sí misma, que para Bolton.

-Quizá lo oyó, porque era un médico de gran prestigio- dedució Bolton- ¿Quiere ver al desconocido? Lo llamamos así.

-Si

Bolton corrió la cortina rápidamente. Amy se acercó y enfocó sus grises ojos a escasa distancia.

Fue todo muy rápido.- Amy recibió espasmos de absoluto nerviosismo, su espíritu vibró de manera brusca, de manera terminal, como si algo terrible estuviera a punto de ocurrir, como un aviso incomparable del mal. Las sensaciones que le produjo aquel cuerpo casi muerto sobre la camilla fueron remotas e impresionantes. -Tenía la cara marcada con golpes crueles. Permanecía inmóvil e indefenso. -Amy percibió conocerlo, el contexto le insinuaba que era alguien cercano.- Su pelo era negro. La máscara de oxígeno dejaba entrever unos labios incoloros y sin vida. Sus ojos parecían pegados por la autoridad de la muerte. Su rostro consumido evidenciaba lo que seguramente habría sufrido… Era muy flaco, pero de contextura grande y musculosa. Tenía heridas en el abdomen y la frente tapada con una pequeña toalla. Estiró la mano temblorosa y la sacó para verle la cara completa.

El corazón de Amy latió con tanta violencia que parecía que podía salir por la nuez. Sus piernas no soportaban el peso de su cuerpo un minuto más. Los grises ojos de la medimaga vislumbraron por última vez la cicatriz en forma de rayo de la frente, antes de desmayarse.

* * *

BOMBA! ESPERO SUS COMMENT.

Canciones utilizadas.

Sueños Rotos (LA QUINTA ESTACION)

Muñeca de trapo (LA OREJA DE VAN GOGH)

Volver a Nacer (CHAYANNE) (me olvidé de ponerla antes jaja)

GRACIAS POR LEERME.

Joanne ::::


	9. Cenizas del pasado

Hola a todos¿Cómo empezar? Tengo que decir muchas cosas y no quiero olvidarme de ninguna... ¿eh? Por qué no actualicé antes? Demasiado estudio, tengo la cabeza abombada. Empecemos por lo principal.

**1)GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS** por los Comentarios que me dejaron! No saben cuán feliz soy por ellos. ¡En serio! No quiero que suene exagerado, porque me siento muy bien y me dan más ganas de escribir, mas inspiración, y por eso acá estoy, trayendoles un nuevo capítulo de ADM.

2) Pasamos la segunda parte: **Fatty corrigió este capítulo**¿les parece poco? A mi no, descubro mis fallas en la trama y la incorregible falta con los años de la historia. Me llevé matemática todos los años de mi vida, espero que me comprendan, realmente me cuesta. ¡Si, ya sé que son sumas y restas! Pero me pierdo. Mejor ni les cuento mis experiencias en la secundaria con los polinomios, las ecuaciones, las funciones... no quiero deprimirme... **GRACIAS AMIGA POR SER INCONDICIONAL... te quiero muchísimo.**

3) **Silvia:** Quiero dejarte este mensajito para que seas conciente que sin tus historias yo no estaría acá... lo mio como escritora de fics empezó con "Quién llamó a la cigueña?" y me inspiraste de manera única, aunque escribí toda mi vida, nunca me había llamado la atención ponerme escribir fics de Harry Potter. Pero GRACIAS A TI lo hice! Y aquí me ven, disfrutando con placer el ruidito de mis teclitas jejejeje... También debo agradecerte por hacer que la Ginny de éste fic salga del armario, por el comentario que me hiciste que decía que no se notaba el cambio de la misma. Ahí la endurecí más, y pude hacer de la pelirroja lo que mis retorcidas ideas esperaban. **Gracias por tu sinceridad**. Amiga, la genia eres tú, sabelo. Hablando de genialidades... **espero el capítulo 26 de amor por contrato**... jejeje (eso fue sin presión)

4) Sobre este capítulo (¡por fin, Joanne!) quiero solamente decir que **es algo fuerte**; **no está apto para menores de 18 años y me sentiría muy mal si alguien con menos edad lo leyera**... Se que para eso están los Ratings, pero no quedo conforme con una simple "T". Hay una escena en principal que no sería saludable que la leyeran los menores. Sobra decir que no me responsabilizo de nada, pero con sinceridad, espero que los padres controlen a los hijos mientras están en la web.

5) Espero que lo disfruten tanto cómo yo escribirlo y espero sus mas sinceros comentarios... ¿les dije que me hacen muy bien ?...

Nos vemos abajo...

* * *

Capitulo 9 

**Cenizas del pasado**

Ginny corrió hasta lo más lejos de su estancia. Necesitaba huir de aquella melodía que aún resonaba en su cabeza marchitándole los sentidos. Corrió hasta que sus piernas entumecieron, hasta que su corazón fue capaz de explotarle. Bordeo la parte trasera de la casa, comenzando sentir que los murmullos de aquella gente refinada se iban apagando, porque ellos no tenían la más mínima idea del desasosiego en el que vivía, el cual Hermione le describía tan a menudo y con tanta exactitud que la asustaba… La verdad era cruel, estaba sola, con las consecuencias terribles de sus errores, con la culpa de sus vergonzantes mentiras, con su vida de papel que se deshacía con el correr del tiempo… ¿Dónde había quedado la llave de esos recuerdos? A qué parte del mundo pertenecía su pasado con Harry? Dónde estaban los días donde se amaban, donde ni siquiera Voldemort los pudo separar? Habían muerto con Harry. Él se había llevado lo mejor de sus besos, lo mejor de su manera infinita de amar, lo mejor de su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo le había dejado la única razón para existir: Charlotte. El único pretexto para seguir soportando la vida sin Harry, la vida, sin sus ojos, sin su sonrisa, sin la protección de sus brazos… los miles de sentimientos acurrucados en el cuerpo de Ginny habían explotado al escuchar esa melodía, aquellas palabras tan ciertas, que con su realidad cabían.

Ginny frenó y se quedó contemplando cómo iba cayendo la tarde, mientras caían lágrimas incomprensibles, mientras el ambiente le impedía respirar con normalidad… su corazón roto dentro de su cuerpo susurraba tantas cosas que apenas las asimilaba….

"_Nunca soñé que pasaría… nunca sentí un miedo así. Nunca las noches duraron tanto como las que pasé sin ti, nunca fue tan grande la ciudad… ¿Dónde estas mi amor¿Dónde estás? Quiero volver a verte… esto es demasiado para mí, amor… me dueles tanto, me sangras por dentro… Harry, Harry… "_ Ginny se descargó como el día en que lo había visitado, y sobre el césped perfecto de la Estancia, volvían a caer lágrimas de amor.

-GINNY!- gritó una voz. Ginny miró: era Jean Paul.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante espectáculo en es desfile?- vociferó enojado.

-¡Déjame en paz, Jean!- sollozó Ginny, rendida.

-¿Pero que…?- vio sus lágrimas y palideció. _"Maldita traidora…"_

-¿No escuchas? Déjame tranquila, me paso por donde más me gusta la gente del condenado desfile.

-Cálmate, Ginevra.- dijo Jean. _"Me vas pagar estar llorando por Potter, desgraciada"- _Ven aquí.- la abrazó. Ginny se dejó abrazar, necesitaba eso, aunque él no fuera la persona indicada.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, estoy un poco angustiada.-mintió Ginny. Jean Paul sintió una ira incontrolable… Ginny iba a aprender a no derrochar llanto en vano. Sin embargo, pensó las cosas fríamente. Y decidió actuar con inteligencia: era hora de manipular la situación.

-No te preocupes, Ginny.-la consoló con falsa compasión.- Volveremos a la fiesta y luego hablaremos¿si?

-Está bien.- aceptó Ginny, secándose las lágrimas.- Iré a maquillarme. Les diré a todos que tuve que prepararme para el cierre.

* * *

Amy despertó, pero no quiso abrir los ojos. Había tenido un sueño realmente muy raro, por no decir morboso. Porque sin dudas tenía que haber sido un sueño. Era un episodio fantasioso donde vio a Harry Potter en el en Sanatorio Integrado de Mallorca. Pero todo había sido irreal, ahora despertaría en su casa, y todavía no había ido a la entrevista. –_Si, estoy segura… estoy segura… _- Se animó a abrirlos ojos. 

El panorama que encontró fue diferente al que se esperaba. En efecto, estaba en la clínica y ella… y Bolton les mostró a los pacientes. No, le había parecido. No podía ser él. Era absurdo.

-Señorita Newton- dijo Bolton, sobresaltándola.- ¿Me oye?

-Si.- replicó Amy.

-Se desmayó al ver el paciente.- dijo Bolton como si Amy hubiera preguntado algo.- ¿Acaso usted lo conoce?

Amy respiró hondo. No, era cierto, lo recordaba a la perfección. No obstante, la oración _"Harry Potter estaba internado en estado vegetativo"_ le parecía tan morbosa que no era capaz de asimilarlo. Eso era sencillamente imposible.

-Yo…- la medimaga no sabía qué decir.- Necesito comunicarme con alguien. ¿Dónde están mis pertenencias?

-Aquí- Bolton le alcanzó su cartera.- Señorita Newton¿se encuentra mejor?

-Si, no se preocupe.- repuso Amy.- Solamente fue el estrés, no he parado un minuto desde esta mañana.– sonrió.

-Ya veo- musitó el director.- La hemos traído a la camilla más próxima, usted se encuentra con los enfermos de gravedad. Lo siento, pero no tuvimos tiempo para llevarla a la otra ala del hospital y además…

Amy se estremeció. Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la última. No, no había sido un sueño. Harry Potter, era él. ¿Cómo había terminado ahí? Remus había tenido razón todos esos años y ella negándolo. Amy estaba confundida, no entendía absolutamente nada. La cicatriz. Era él.

-…. por lo que el médico recomendó que descanse un poco para que se recup…- Bolton se interrumpió al ver que Amy no lo estaba escuchando.- ¿Señorita Newton?

-¿Qué? Oh, disculpe…- reaccionó Amy- Necesito hacer una llamada en privado. ¿Podría usted…?

-Si, por supuesto.- accedió Bolton algo contrariado.- Cuídese, y cualquier cosa, ya sabe.- Amy ensayó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y el director se fue.

Amy borró la expresión cuando Bolton desapareció. No caía de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Debía llamar a Remus? Seguramente creería que estaba loca. ¿Cómo decirle que encontró a Harry internado en Mallorca cuando supuestamente, lo habían dado por muerto seis años atrás? _"Es la pregunta más larga y más difícil de responder…"_, pensó la sanadora. Hasta a ella le parecía insólito sino fuera porque le vio la cicatriz. Se levantó y caminó hacia la cama que había visto antes de desmayarse. Esperaba que no le volviera a ocurrir porque no sería oportuno…. Corrió las cortinas…

Todo estaba igual. Amy derramó varias lágrimas… era Harry Potter, no había dudas. _"No podría existir alguien tan parecido…" _Más allá de la apariencia, tenía que estar completamente segura. Recordó que Remus le había comentado de una mancha de nacimiento que Harry tenía detrás de la oreja. Retiró la toalla, que se le habían vuelto a poner. Vislumbró la cicatriz de nuevo y el llanto volvió a invadir a Amy. No podía creerlo. La máscara de oxígeno y el aparato interrumpían el silencio con un melancólico y repetitivo sonido. Amy, pálida como la cera, sacó el elástico de la máscara y tocó la oreja de Harry. Asomó la cabeza. Y ahí estaba, una mancha blanca, que había heredado de su madre. Amy respiró hondo… Tenía que hablar con Lupin, pero… ¿Cómo decirle?

De repente, el sonido de su celular la asustó. Corrió a su cartera que estaba sobre la cama, y la revolvió en busca de éste. En la pantalla, aparecía "Remus llamando". Se mordió el labio con confusión. Atendió.

-_Hola-_ dijo apagada.

_-¿Amy?-_ inquirió Lupin.

_-Soy yo_- confirmó secamente.

_-¿Pasó algo?_

_-No, no ¿por qué?-_ Amy no se atrevía a decírselo, no podía.

_-Estaba algo preocupado, deberías estar aquí hace una hora… _

_-Lo siento, me he retrasado un poco.- _se disculpó su mujer.

_-¿Qué te pasó¿Está todo en orden_?- Lupin notó el tono frío de Amy

_-Si, está todo bien, solamente que los transportes muggles son más lentos…-_ se excusó Amy

-_Tengo la clara sensación de que estás mintiendo.- _Soltó el licántropo_- ¿estás bien¿Cómo te fue?_

-_Me contrataron, quedaron conformes conmigo.- _perosu voz no denotaba mucha alegría.

_-¡Por merlín cariño!- _se exasperó él_- ¿Qué rayos te ocurre? No te escucho bien._

_-No, no te preocupes yo…_- comenzó a llorar, sin poder contenerse.

_-Amy¡Dime que pasó! _- se impacientó Lupin.

-_Remus, tienes que venir a Mallorca, es algo que no puedo hablarlo por teléfono…_-soltó Amy desesperada

-_No me asustes, te ruego que me expliques que es lo que…_

_-No puedo hablar, es algo realmente grave, pero yo estoy bien_- dijo Amy, entre lágrimas.

_-¿Pero que…?_

_-¡Ven rápido, puedes aparecerte en el sanatorio, ten cuidado que no te vean los _muggles_.-_ apuró Amy.- _Debo cortar, pueden descubrirme…_

-_Ya mismo salgo para allá.-_ Lupin cortó

Amy tiró el celular en la cama y se sacudió la cabeza. Creía que se estaba volviendo loca.

* * *

Luego de que el desfile terminara con éxito y de que las explicaciones de la huida de la diseñadora Ginevra Lebon hayan sonado convincentes para todos, La Estancia Rosas quedó completamente desierta, solamente los elfos estaban limpiando el desastre que había quedado. Hermione y Ron también habían ido a su Estancia, que se radicaba muy cerca de la de ellos. Mel se quedó con Charl, como siempre. 

Habían quedado solamente dos sujetos hablando entre susurros, en medio la oscuridad.

-Estoy recibiendo amenazas que no me vienen bien en este momento.- decía Clément Balthasar Lebon.- Creí que había quedado claro cuando te pedí un trabajo limpio.

-No creas que estoy en el mejor momento padre- repuso Jean Paul.- Ginny esta desconfiando de mi.

-Engatusa a esa perra como sea, Ginevra no es el problema.- Clément estaba algo impaciente.- Lo importante es callar a Ferdinand, el nos tiene en sus manos…

-¿Ferdinand RcLuciber?- se asombró Jean.

-Sabe de lo que hicimos para sacarnos del medio a Potter- explicó su padre- Habría que liquidarlo cuanto antes, quizá las pistolas muggles despisten un poco.

-Sería sospechoso.- opinó Jean Paul- Piensas que el mundo mágico se tragaría el verso que lo asaltaron unos mediocres muggles? No seas iluso, padre.

-Entonces encuéntrale una solución al tema, porque si Ferdinand abre la boca, iremos presos.

-¿Por qué me tengo que hacer cargo yo?- preguntó Jean, enojado.

-Porque eras tú el cerdo que lo tenía que matar y no lograste hacerlo.- le contestó su padre, asqueado.

-Sin embargo pude librarme de Potter.-se defendió Jean, cansado de los desplantes de tu padre.-Y a veces con un poco de magia adicional basta, no creo tan necesario asesinar, deja muchas pruebas por el camin….- pero su padre no lo dejó terminar.

-¿Piensas que tendríamos la fortuna de la cual estamos disfrutando con todos aquellos inmundos justicieros importunándonos la existencia?- inquirió encolerizado- ¿Piensas que sin nuestras estafas estarías en esta lujosa estancia¿Estás convencido de que con Kingsley, Potter, Longbottom estaríamos en la posición privilegiada en la que nos encontramos¡ERES UN IDIOTA JEAN!

-¡NO ME GRITES!- se enfureció Jean.- ¡YO TAMBIÉN COLABORÉ EN LOS NEGOCIOS! Y NO ENTIENDO PORQUÉ TUVIERON QUE MATAR A NEVILLE LONGBOTTON!

-¡TE RECUERDO QUE ESE DOCTORSUCHO SOSPECHABA QUE HABÍAMOS MATADO A POTTER!- saltó enseguida Clément. Jean le lanzó una mirada que denotaba detestarlo en lo absoluto. Se quedaron callados por varios minutos, hasta que Clément volvió a hablar.- Si no queremos perder nuestros negocios, habrá que callar a McLuciber.

-Él no es el único inconveniente.- confesó Jean esquivando la mirada. Clément frunció su rostro formando una mueca de amarga insatisfacción.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- espetó con desdén.

-Fenrir Greyback.- soltó Jean.- Me mandó un mensaje contundente.

-¿Qué mierda quiere el indeseable cachorro¿No había perdido la razón en la cárcel?

-Había.-corrigió Jean- Parece que ahora ha hecho cambios notables y comienza reconocer a la gente. Los Dementores le dejaron de surtir efecto. Recuerda que tiene una naturaleza diferente a la nuestra, ya que no es humano.

-¿Qué diablos decía el mensaje?- inquirió su padre preocupado, ignorando las pericias psiquiatricas del hombre lobo.

-Era una sugerencia nada sutil para que lo liberemos de la cárcel.- respondió Jean.

-¡Ve al grano de una puta vez!

-Su encomienda era una caja negra que contenía la cabeza de un niño de cinco años. Me dijo que Charlotte podría terminar igual si no lo liberamos… por supuesto, soltará la lengua si no hacemos algo.

-¡Eres un imbécil!-exclamó Clément Lebon.- ¿En que pensabas cuando dejaste que lo encarcelaran?

-Fue el justiciero amigo de Potter, un tal Remus Lupin.- dijo Jean con rencor- Él y Potter lo habían atrapado antes de que le propusiéramos el trato. Luego de que Potter estuviera liquidado, Lupin lo volvió a encarcelar, hace no menos de dos años…

-¡RAYOS!- se descargó Clément.

-Si Greyback le hace algo a mi hija, tendré que matarlo padre. Nadie tocará a mi familia mientras viva.- advirtió Jean, pero su padre no pensaba en Ginny y Charlotte.

-¿Cómo puede enviar mensajes si está en Azkaban?- razonó pensativo.

-De seguro, opera con la gente que nos ayudo a eliminar a Potter- vaticinó Jean Paul- Ya sabes, los Mortífagos que sobrevivieron después de la caída del Señor de Las Tinieblas.

- ¿No puedes hacer algo con tu suegro para que lo liberen?

Jean Paul largó una amarga risotada.

-¿Acaso piensas que Arthur Weasley haría algo en su impecable reputación liberando al hombre lobo?- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Maldito traidor a la sangre.- escupió Lebon.- ¡Nos traía menos problemas cuando investigaba esos cacharros muggles!

-No puedo intervenir en el Ministerio. Arthur es tajante con estas cosas y no suele mezclar favores con trabajo, a menos que sea a causa de la paz.

-Si matamos a ese viejo, podríamos sacar muchísimo provecho.- concluyó macabramente Clément. Jean palideció.

-No pienso colaborar si planeas tocarle un pelo.- dijo convencido.- Ginny no es idiota, podría darse cuenta de que…

-¡AL DIABLO CON TU MUJER!-gritó Clément.- QUE TE QUEDE CLARO, PEDAZO DE INÚTIL, QUE SI FENRIR HABLA TERMINARÁS RODEADO DE DEMENTORES TÚ TAMBIEN!!

-Solucionemos lo de Ferdinand, habrá que matarlo, no sirve para nada.- intentó calmarlo Jean. Su padre lo agarró del cuello y lo presionó contra el árbol.

-Detrás de Ferdinand, están todos los magos que contratamos para matar a Potter. ¿O crees que el tráfico ilegal de órganos hubiera sido posible con Potter en el medio?-dijo Clément entre dientes.

-Lo de Potter no fue idea mía- se defendió Jean- ¡¡Y suéltame!!- pero su padre lo apretó aún más.

-Eres débil como tu madre- acusó.- Y te recuerdo que a ti no te vino nada mal matar a Potter, ya que tenías ganas de soplarle a su novia desde hace tiempo¿o me equivoco?

-¡CÁLLATE!- lo empujó y el viejo cayó al pasto. Se levantó rápidamente y sacó su varita.

-¡ÓYEME BIEN, ESCREMENTO! –Aulló enojado Clément - ¡NO TENDRÍAMOS LOS MILLONES QUE TENEMOS SI NO FUERA POR MI MARAVILLOSO PLAN DE MATAR A POTTER, QUIÉN HABÍA DESCUBIERTO NUESTRO NEGOCIO!- vociferó escupiendo saliva y apoyando la punta de la varita en el pecho de Jean.

-¡NO GRITES ESO!- se alarmó Jean, bajándole la varita con las manos.- ¡PODRÍAN OIRNOS!

Clément Balthasar pareció caer en la cuenta de ese peligro y guardó su varita.

-Será mejor que terminemos esta conversación aquí.- dijo pasivo.- No te preocupes por Charl, nadie tocará a una Lebon mientras yo esté vivo.- El corazón de Jean se aceleró. Su padre no sabía que no era su verdadera nieta, pero lo prefería así.- Pero si lo de Fenrir se complica, tendremos que hacer algo con tu suegro, no queda opción.

Jean Paul no contestó. Lo miró desafiante y partió hacia la casa de la estancia.

* * *

-Charl¡¡creo que estuvimos bien!!- discutía Mel, sentada en la cama.- ¿Viste como se atoró tía Ginny con el agua? 

-¡No fue gracioso!- dijo Charl enojada- A mi madre le hizo mal darse cuenta que estábamos enteradas de tantas cosas de Harry Potter.

-¡A mi también me hizo mal que no me cuenten que lo conocieron!- objetó Mel enojada.

-Se que tienes razón, pero mi madre…

-Nuestros padres son mentirosos, Charl, tu misma lo dijiste.- interrumpió Mel, dolida-Los grandes siempre enseñan cosas que ellos no hacen.

-Eso si es cierto.- coincidió Charl.- Aunque todavía no entiendo algo.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos.- musitó Mel- ¿a cual te refieres?

-¿Por qué mi mamá estaba abrazada a Harry y estaban solos?

-Con mis padres también estaba- recordó Mel. La niña tenía rencor por tantas mentiras.

-Ya lo se, pero a mi mamá él la estaba abrazando.- recordó Charl.

-¿Piensas que fueron novios?- inquirió Mel, adivinando los pensamientos de su prima. Charl se puso roja. Mel largó una carcajada por esa reacción.

-¡No te burles!- dijo Charl avergonzada, pero se le salió una risita.- Quizá fueron novios antes de que mi mamá conociera a mi papá.

-Puede ser- aceptó Mel.- Qué raro es todo esto¿no?

-Si, y qué pena que mi mamá no se quedó con Harry.- se le escapó a Charl y enrojeció nuevamente. Su prima sonrió.

-¿No lo quieres a tu papá?-preguntó con naturalidad.

-Mel¿Cómo no lo voy a querer?- se escandalizó Charlotte- Solamente que… ¿a quién no le gustaría ser la hija de Harry Potter?

-Yo solo hubiera querido un autógrafo.- dijo Mel, haciendo una mueca muy parecida a Ron. Charl rió.

-Yo un póster¿has visto lo lindo que es? –Mel volvió a reírse fuertemente pero asintió.

-Podrías pegarlo en tu habitación de Londres- dijo cuando dejó la carcajada a un lado.

-No creo que a mi madre le guste mucho.- Charl parecía más contenta y Mel lo notaba.- Voy a pedirle a Holly y Pompy que nos de algo de comer¿te parece?

-¡SI! El pavo no lo comí- repuso Melanie.

-Ahora vuelvo.

-Te espero _Charlu._

-¡No me llames así!- Mel sacó la lengua sonriendo y Charl se fue no sin antes fruncir la boca.

Jean Paul entró y encontró a Ginny peinándose y lista para ir a dormir. La pelirroja no le dijo nada cuando lo vio llegar. Se limitó a terminar de acomodar todas sus pertenencias. Luego se disponía a ir al baño cuando Jean la tomó del brazo.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó.

-A orinar¿puedo o prefieres que lo haga sobre tu cabeza?- replicó ácidamente Ginny

-Me parece que no quedó claro el mensaje que te di hace una semana, cariño- dijo Jean Paul con sarcasmo- Después del desfile estaríamos juntos, o quieres que te pegue en el lugar donde más te duele?- Ginny se soltó del brazo con miedo.

-Siempre supe que escondías la mierda detrás en una olorosa y falsa fachada, pero realmente dudaba que fueses un hijo de puta.- sonrió Ginny con odio contenido.

-Mide tus palabras, cariño- le aconsejó- ¿acaso crees que no me di cuenta que lloraste por Potter durante el desfile?- Ginny le dedicó una mirada de disgusto.

-Me vale madre las porquerías que pasan por tu cabeza, Jean- espetó enojada.

-A mi me da lástima por ti- replicó él.- ¿Sabes que fue lo último que Harry dijo antes de morir?- Ginny no le contestó, no quería caer en su juego. Pero se quedó tiesa mirándolo por el espejo de la cómoda.- Que lo de ustedes había sido un error. Si, aunque dudes de eso Ginny, el estaba convencido que el peor error de su vida fuiste tú. No contemos el pequeño detalle de que se revolcaba con Romilda Vane en frente de tus narices…

-¡CALLATE FORRO INMUNDO!-explotó Ginny sacada- ESTÁS MINTIENDO, DESGRACIADO!!!

-¿SIGUES CREYENDO, COMO UNA VULGAR MUGGLE, QUE LAS HADAS SON BUENAS?

Jean Paul parecía estar disfrutando cada una de sus palabras-¡Harry no te amaba! Solamente se divertía contigo, no seas ilusa, era demasiado popular como para perder el tiempo con una sola…

-ESTÁS MINTIENDO, HIJO DE PUTA!- aulló Ginny enojada- NO TIENES IDEA DE LA RELACIÓN QUE HARRY Y YO TEN…!

-ERES UNA IDIOTA… ¿OLVIDASTE QUE ÉRAMOS AMIGOS?- preguntó lacónicamente Jean- Él confiaba en mí y me contaba las trastadas que hacía mientras te metía el cuento de las misiones… ¡eres una ingenua!- Ginny pareció pensar en todo eso. Una duda le carcomió las entrañas, haciéndola desangrar por dentro.

-No me importa que no me haya amado.- se resignó, con la voz ronca de tanto gritar- Yo lo sigo amando y tú lo sabes. Charl es la prueba más viva que tengo de todo lo que significó para mí. – Jean frunció los labios con furia.

-Su amor no fue sincero, te mintió siempre, toda tu vida.-recordó- Me das lástima…

-¡Ya te dije que no me importa lo que él sentía!- Ginny le estaba creyendo lentamente, porque sus ojos estaban aguados. Jean Paul se sentía satisfecho.

-Qué tipa tan estúpida has sido. No te das una idea cuán patéticos te quedan los cuernos que te puso "tu salvador", en toda tu maldita vida.

-Púdrete en el infierno, Jean- replicó Ginny- ¿Y me hablas de cuernos tú? Eres un infeliz. No necesito follarme a otro tipo para meterte los cuernos!

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nunca te he metido los cuernos, porque jamás he sentido algo por ti más que asco.

Solamente con pensar en Harry todos los días desde esta mierda de matrimonio me alcanza!

¡Te deseo la peor de las muertes, eres un cerdo!

-No te conviene insultarme, Ginevra Lebon- guiñó un ojo y le dio un beso en la boca. A ella le produjo un asco tremendo.

-¿Me vas a violar?- inquirió Ginny anonadada y se le salió una breve carcajada ante la idea.

-No será necesario, tú lo harás sin demasiada persuasión.

-No quiero follar contigo, Jean.- soltó Ginny- ¿Tienes alguna duda?

-¿Quieres que nuestra preciosa hija siga viviendo con su madre?- preguntó Jean maléficamente. Ginny quiso escupirlo, pero se contuvo.- No creo que Charl esté feliz sin la hermosa diseñadora¿verdad?

-Eres un bastardo.

-Gracias.- dijo Jean- Pero también me gustaría arreglar cuentas contigo.

-¿Además de querer acostarte conmigo mediante tus vomitivos chantajes?

-¿Cómo sabe Charl que Potter estuvo en la Cámara de los Secretos¿Cómo es posible que tenga tanta información sobre ese desgraciado?- la sangre de Ginny hervía peligrosamente mientras insultaba a Harry.- ¿Cómo diablos sabe que tenía dos compinches durante sus vulgares aventuras bajo el mierdoso status de salvador del mundo mágico¿Acaso su bella madre tuvo algo que ver con los nuevos juegos de mi hija?- se acercó a Ginny y la tiró en la cama con mucha fuerza.- ¡CONTÉSTAME!

-No le dije nada a Charlotte- respondió Ginny débilmente- No sé como Mel y ella saben tanto…

-¿Le diste la biografía?- desconfió Jean Paul.

-TE DIJE QUE YO HICE NADA¡ESTÚPIDO!-gritó Ginny. Jean le pegó una bofetada mortal.-

MALDITO IMBÉCIL… ¡TE ODIO JEAN, TE ODIO!- en ese momento Ginny escuchó pasos en el pasillo de alguien que corría. Sería prudente bajar la voz.- No me voy a acostar contigo¿oíste?

-SI LO HARÁS, ME PARECE UNA BUENA IDEA… ¿QUIERES VOLVER A VER CHARL?

-Quítate idiota.- le ordenó Ginny, pero sabía que no iba a hacerlo.- ¿no serías capaz de alejar a Charl de su madre, verdad?

-¡Ja¿De que no sería capaz por ti, Ginny?- susurró Jean hablándole al odio.- Vamos, entrégate a mis besos…- le besó el cuello mientras unas lágrimas salían bañando el rostro de Ginny…. Tenía que hacerlo, todo sea por Charl….- Estás sucumbiendo a mis encantos, preciosa… ¿lo ves? No soy tan malo cuando me complaces…- Ginny deseó morirse torturada antes que estar viviendo eso… Jean comenzó a sacarle la ropa lentamente, besándole los pechos. Ginny respirada entrecortado, rogando que eso no sea cierto, suplicando a la nada que la ayude salir de ese desastre, de esos besos que le producían arcadas y lágrimas por culpa de su dignidad pisoteada… pero nadie vino a ayudarla, y ella se estaba dejando tocar por el hombre que la había lastimado, que sería capaz de tocarle un pelo a Charl… ¿cómo fue que había equivocado tanto¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega de no darse cuenta de la soberbia y la envidia de Jean? No podía creer a lo que la estaba sometiendo… quería olvidarse, dormirse y que ese contacto con Jean no vuelva a repetirse nunca más en su vida.

Jean la desnudó por completo; le quitó sus bragas, lamiéndole su vientre, mientras ella evitaba los ojos de su esposo, y tenía la vista fija en la cómoda, en sus perfumes, mientras sus ojos yacían empañados. Jean Paul se quitó la camisa, rompiendo los botones. Luego se sacó los bóxers, le abrió las piernas y comenzó a penetrarla ejerciendo fuerza hacia delante.

Minutos después, con vaivenes bruscos y amargos, comenzó a gemir, sin notar que Ginny sólo lloraba. Se tiró encima de ella, besándole el cuello sin pudor, diciendo su nombre. Ginny no colaboraba en la tarea en lo absoluto, sino que sólo se limitó a aferrarse de su espalda para no tener que mirarle la cara. Las lágrimas seguían empapándole el rostro. Se sentía ultrajada, propasada, perdida en ese valle sin salida, en esas llamas del dolor, en aquel error que se llamaba Jean Paul… Ahora ya no había nada para volver atrás… estaba atada de pies y manos a ese infeliz. Y tenía que dejarse follar por el bienestar de Charl dependía de ello, aunque eso significara su muerte, su perdición…. Porque su vida ¿era vida¿Qué importaba? Hacía seis años que no veía a Harry… ¿eso era vida? No, ella se sentía muerta. ¿Y por qué Harry le había mentido¿Por qué nunca le había confesado que no la amaba en realidad? _"Harry¿por qué te fuiste sin tantas explicaciones…?"_

Jean la dio vuelta y siguió haciéndole el amor, sin tener la mínima idea de cuánto la destruía aquel chantaje. Ginny hipaba de llanto, pero sólo respiraba jadeante… _"Si vivieras Harry, si tan sólo vivieras…" _solo pensaba mientras moría de a poco en ese infierno…

* * *

Mel se estaba preguntando en ese preciso instante porqué su prima estaría demorando tanto, cuando la susodicha entró con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas…. 

-CHARL!- se alarmó Mel- ¿Qué te paso¿Por qué tardaste tanto…?

-Mi pppapaá…- balbuceó Charl llorosa.

-¿Tío Jean?- Mel la tomó por los hombros- ¿Qué le pasó¿te retó?

-Esss-ss maloo-o Melanniee-e-e… - hipó la niña

-¿Qué es malo¡Cálmate! – Charl negó - No entiendo nada Charly!

-Le peggó a mi maammá enn-nn la carrra…- Mel se tapó la boca con las manos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¡Los vi en su habitación!-exclamó Charl y abrazó a su prima.

* * *

-Aquí estoy, Remus¡Son las dos de la mañana!- se desesperó Amy 

-Lo siento- dijo él agitado, mientras la abrazaba. Luego se separaron.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-Amy asintió. Se sentaron en uno de los blancos sillones de la sala de espera.- Resulta que después del horario habitual, controlan las apariciones en las fronteras.-explicó el licántropo-El ministerio español cuenta con importantes medidas de seguridad…

-Ya veo que sí- repuso Amy suspirando. No le había caído bien tener que esperar durante horas a su esposo para contarle las novedades. Tenía los nervios de punta

-Creo- habló su esposo sacándola de sus pensamientos- que tu debías decirme algo urgente… ¿Qué paso¡Estuve realmente preocupado!

-Si, yo estoy bien pero…

-¿Qué?

-Escucha Remus- Amy no sabía cómo decirle algo tan difícil- no sé como empezar…

-Por el principio.- dijo el licántropo impaciente.

-Encontré a… a… alguien.- comenzó Amy con timidez y terror- Remus tu vas a pensar que enloquecí, pero aquí hay alguien en estado vegetativo que….

-¿Qué cosas dices?- inquirió Lupin desconcertado.- No entiendo lo que me estás queriendo dec…

-Creo que él está aquí.- soltó Amy. Lupin se puso pálido como la pared- Lo vi. ¡Está vivo, Remus, está vivo!

-¿De quién estás hablando?- Amy había evitado decir el nombre de Harry. Era demasiado fuerte para la racionalidad de sus labios; pero ahora no tenía muchos atajos.

-Harry- respondió sin mirarlo. Luego levantó la vista. Lupin estaba serio- Si, Harry Potter. Creo que está aquí, Remus.- Después de haber hecho el esfuerzo tratando de sonar convincente, Amy estuvo segura de que eso era suficiente. Pero se equivocó.

-¿Qué tomaste? Si esto es una broma, me parece de mal gusto…

-¡No, cielo, debes creerme! Ingresé con mi jefe al área de pacientes estado de coma y lo vi, está dormido, no se cómo pero…. – Amy no pudo continuar, ni a ella le parecía creíble lo que decía.

-Amy, tú estás agotada, creo que te ha afectado ver a esa gente sufrida y…

-NO REMUS!-exclamó Amy- ¡TE LO JURO POR MI VIDA, AMOR!- sollozó con fuerza- Se que no tiene sentido, pero lo vi, no fue un sueño, no fue ningún sueño…

-¡BASTA!- Gritó Lupin y Amy se asustó- Oh, lo siento cielo, no quise gritarte.-le tomó las manos- Cálmate, amor, no deberías ponerte así, creo que te he hablado de Harry demasiadas veces y esto es culpa mía…- Era evidente que Lupin no le creía en lo absoluto. Al percibir esto, Amy se separó bruscamente.

-Te lo juro, te lo juro.- suplicó desesperada- Tienes que verlo, es parecido a él, no puede haber tanta similitud…- Lupin comenzó a asustarse, Amy no iba a decir algo tan grave en vano.

-¿Pero….? No, no puede ser- Lupin tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder hablar después de haber empezado a creerle de a poco.

-Creo que es el, Remus.-dijo con sinceridad su esposa. Lupin vio sus ojos grises y sabían que no estaban mintiendo.- Tú mismo has dicho mil veces que no estabas convencido de su muerte, recuerda que nunca viste su cadáver, por favor, confía en mi…

-¿Estás segura?- mustió Lupin conmocionado.

-Completamente. Tienes que verlo…

-Yo… - Lupin no sabía qué rayos pensar – Esto es un disparate, Amy, no puede ser que Harry…

-Ven, Remus- lo interrumpió su mujer. Amy tomó la capa invisible (la cual había pertenecido a Harry) dentro de la chaqueta de Lupin. A continuación, ambos se metieron en la sala de internación. Entraron con premura a la sala. Estaba vacía, salvo por los tres pacientes.

Amy fue hacia la última cama y Lupin la siguió. Descorrió las cortinas volviendo a temblar. Cuando estuvieron adentro, Amy las volvió a cerrar, y puso un _muffliato_ para que nadie los oyera. Lupin se quitó la capa. Un llanto descontrolado explotó al verlo. Le tomó la mano derramando un centenar de lágrimas.

-Te lo dije.- susurró Amy. Pero Remus no la escuchaba.

-_Harry, lo sabía, Harry, Harry…_- sollozaba, arrodillado y tomándole una mano- Sabía que volverías, lo sentía…- Amy lo abrazó de atrás, también derramando lágrimas mudas. El proveedor de oxígeno seguía con sus constantes sonidos en medio de aquel mudo encuentro.

-Remus- interrumpió Amy.- ¿Es él?

-Si- contestó el licántropo. Pero de repente pareció entrarle alguna duda. Quizá pensó que era algo demasiado bueno para ser cierto.- Sin embargo deberíamos verificar si tiene su…

-Ya lo he hecho.- lo atajó Amy, sabiendo qué se refería- Tiene la misma marca que tenía Lily detrás de su oreja.-Lupin se enjugó las lágrimas con nerviosismo.- Remus, se qué estás conmocionado, pero debemos hablar de esto…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Qué haremos?- inquirió Amy- ¿Crees que deberíamos avisarle a Ginny que…?

-¡De ninguna manera!- se ofuscó Lupin con la voz tomada y sin dejar de mirar a Harry- Eso sería una locura.

-Pero ella era su novia, él la amaba- argumentó Amy.

-No vamos a decirle a nadie sobre esto.- dijo Lupin tajantemente.- Seguramente aquí no saben quién es, eso es una gran ventaja.- caviló.

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?- inquirió Amy preocupada.

-Lo secuestraremos.- decidió Lupin, haciendo que su esposa volviera a llorar- No te angusties, amor.

-Te volviste completamente loco- opinó Amy, comenzando a enojarse.

-No nos dejarán llevarlo a menos que lo hagamos por la fuerza- razonó Lupin.

-Estamos hablando de alguien que está en un coma profundo hace dos años.- dijo Amy- Y debió haber sufrido muchísimos paros cardíacos, golpes, y además está afectado por la magia. ¿No se te ocurre que podríamos perderlo por el camino?

-Debemos sacarlo de aquí- insistió Lupin convencido.

-Puede morirse, Remus.- advirtió Amy- ¿Quieres arriesgarte a volver a perderlo?

-No morirá, no lo hará de nuevo….

-¡NO SEAS CABEZA DURA, REMUS!-se enojó Amy

-Escúchame Amy, no me hagas renegar, soy como un padre para Harry y…

-¡Y yo soy médica, Lupin!- exclamó enojada Amy- ¡Y te advierto que tengo una idea muy acertada de lo que podría llegar a pasar si le quitamos el respirador¡Tendremos que hacerle una tomografía urgente para ver el estado de sus org…!

-NO! tendremos que curarlo nosotros, Amy!- dijo Lupin, pegándole una patada al suelo.

-Eres un…-pero Amy no llegó a decir "testarudo", porque las cortinas de cama de Harry se habían corrido de repente.

Con la cara entumecida de odio, Robbie Bolton estaba allí, mirándo a la pareja de manera claramente reprobatoria.

-¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?

* * *

**Nota** (les prometo que es lo último que digo!! jaja) : 

Decidí aportarle al fic algo de realidad, dejando a un lado la causa de Voldemort de la pureza de la sangre incluyendo los intereses "muggles", como el dinero y el poder y lo hice poniendo lo del tráfico de órganos. Esto se debe a tres poderosas razones: la primera, que todo lo de Voldemort realmente, me cansó... y la segunda es que suena más convincente y más real, por lo menos a mí... y la tercera es que el morbo me encanta... jajaja soy así, que le vamos a hacer...

Déjenme sus comentarios. Por favor por favor!

GRACIAS AL ENÉCIMA POTENCIA POR LEERME :)

El próximo cap será no se cuándo... pero tendrán noticias mías..

**Joanne.**


	10. Mientras dormías

Hola gente¿qué puedo decir? SOLAMENTE ESTO:

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. NO PUEDO EXPRESAR CON PALABRAS LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN! (Especialmente a j0R que puso mi perfil en su perfi, recomendando "Querido diario")**

es tardísimo, son la una de la mañana jajaja Estoy loquita!

Espero que me digan sus opiniones de este largo y costoso capítulo. Realmente no se imaginan lo que me costó esto. Horas de corrección, ya que me cuesta ver mis errores. Mi adorada editora está de viaje por un crucero (como te envidio amis!) por lo que no lo pudo corregir. Seguramente lo leerá la semana que viene. ¡Pasala lindo amiga! Te quiero demasiado! Sabelo.

Reynas: Chicas de mi hermoso msn, amigas de mi alma... ¿se imaginan como las quiero? No, ya se qué no. Como dice nuestro "cosito", "La distancia no puede con el corazón". No se olviden lo mucho que significa que ustedes me lean y me dejen reviews. Las amo demasiado, son mucho mucho en mi vida... ¡Gracias por existir!... Glami, no peliamos más si? jajajaj el capitulo anterior fue discordia! Este te gustó. Si, lo tuviste antes de tiempo, y dejame un review, me debes dos. Girl por favor, deja de pedirme que te haga las traducciones via msn. jaja LAS AMO!

Bueno, cuánto amor. jajaj Gracias a todos, de verdad. Espero empalagosas opiniones, o puteadas sin igual, pero por favor, necesito saber como se van tomando los acontecimientos.

Abrazos, besos y suerte.

Joanne

* * *

Capitulo 9

**Mientras dormías**

Jean Paul estaba aparentemente dormido. Sostenía a Ginny de la cintura, quien estaba tiesa de rabia. Ella detestaba a Jean Paul con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía manoseada. Y enseguida se dio cuenta que había sido una idiota por ceder a sus extorsiones. Él no podía quitarle a Charl, ella tenía demasiado poder para eso… Era absolutamente imposible. Sin embargo, con ese bastardo Ginny había dudado. Pero ese desagradable incidente no volvería a ocurrir. Ginny tenía un plan para defender a Charl sin dejar que Jean le toque un pelo. No iba a dejar ultrajarse tan fácilmente de ese esperpento. Había sido la mujer débil que se dejó convencer años atrás de aquel inútil matrimonio. Pero el tiempo la había cambiado y Jean sabría a quién se estaba enfrentando y lo que era capaz de hacer cuando de la seguridad de su hija se trataba. Miró a Jean, cuidadosamente, retirando la mano de su cintura, para no despertarlo. Dormía como niño…_ "Hijo de una mala madre… Seguramente no imaginas la que te espera… la vas a pasar muy mal por meterte conmigo, maldito hijo de puta…" _Los ojos de Ginny despedían un odio descomunal, único. Nunca nadie había recibido una mirada de ella así, ni siquiera sus pobres empleados a los que trataba como basura a diario. _"No vas a alejar a mi hija de mi, porque antes te mato… ¿lo sabías, bazofia?" _Lo detestaba, le deseaba la muerte, quería que sufra la milésima parte de lo que ella había pasado, del infierno que la obligó a vivir. Ginny tuvo un peligroso impulso de repente. Algo que la hizo salir de control. Sacó su varita de la mesita de luz del lado opuesto y apuntó a Jean. No quería matarlo directamente, quería el maleficio cruciatus, quería los gritos de su víctima rogándole clemencia y piedad y… 

TUC TUC

La puerta de su habitación en la _Estancia Rosas_ sonó de repente. _"¿Quién caraj…?"_ Ginny se sobresaltó y miró con el rostro sudoroso el picaporte y consecuentemente a su esposo. Aún no había despertado. El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana. Los nudillos volvieron a tocar…

TUC TUC

-Mami…- la voz de Charlotte sonó muy apagada. El corazón de Ginny latió con mucha rapidez.- mamá somos Mel y yo, queremos pedirte que… que…

-Tenemos miedo tía, ven a dormir con nosotras por favor- dijo la voz de Melanie.- ¿Estás ahí tía?

-Sí, si, ya voy… es que… - contestó Ginny nerviosa. Se levantó, acomodó las ropas y las puso desordenadamente en su placard. Tomó el condón de Jean y lo arrojó al baño. Se lavó las manos con rapidez- Espérenme un momento, hermosuras, no encuentro la llave de la puerta…- Ginny fingió un tono de total naturalidad. 

-Apúrate má- pidió Charl. En seguida Ginny se preocupó: había algo en su voz que le decía que su hija sufría de algún problema grave. Corrió y abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola amores!- dijo intentando mentir lo mejor posible-¿Qué pasa?

Charl y Mel se miraron; ninguna quería decir las verdaderas intenciones: salvarla de Jean.

-Tenemos miedo tía.- musitó Mel, mintiendo tal vez más astutamente que Ginny- Es que Charl tuvo una pesadilla.

-Oh- se enterneció Ginny sonriente. Era una de esas sonrisas que le dedicaba a Harry.- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla, mi amor? No te preocupes- la abrazó mientras guiñaba un ojo a Mel a sus espaldas.- Fue solo un sueño.

-Mami¿puedes venir a dormir con nosotras en nuestra pieza?- pidió Charl tristemente.

-Si, tía, por favor. 

-¡Por supuesto que puedo!- exclamó Ginny.- Vamos para allá así no despertamos a papá…

Pero ya era tarde. Jean estaba levantado.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó adormilado, mientras ataba la tira de su bata. Charl y Mel lo miraron horrorizadas y se escondieron detrás de Ginny. Esta actitud fue tan evidente que a Ginny la sorprendió de sobremanera.

-Nada amor. Charl tuvo una pesadilla- contestó Ginny rígidamente- Iré a dormir con ellas- Los ojos verdes oscuros de Jean y los chocolates de Ginny se juntaron formando una mirada de reproche, odio y peligro.

-Oh, ya veo.- Jean se cuclillas para abrazar a su hija- ¿Qué soñaste mi vida?

La niña se alejó al instante, refugiándose detrás de su madre.

-No quiero contarte- respondió Charl asomando la cabeza detrás de Ginny. Jean Paul palideció. No se esperaba esa respuesta fría por parte Charlotte.

-Vamos quizá si me cuentas yo…

-¡NO QUIERE! –le espetó Mel enojada, con la expresión en los ojos, calcada a los de Hermione cuando se enoja. Jean se levantó de golpe, anonadado. Dirigió la culpa de ese nuevo trato a Ginny, posando sus pupilas en ella.

-Disculpa, las niñas están algo nerviosas.- dijo la aludida.- Dormiré con ellas, es algo tarde.

-Está bien- aceptó Jean.- Las acompaño.- amago a tocar la mano de Ginny pero Charl se interpuso.

-No queremos que vengas.- le dijo, con una notable valentía y de modo tajante. Ginny se estremeció: el tono le recordó de tal manera a Harry, que sentía mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Sin embargo, creía que no podía dejar pasar eso.

-¡Charlotte!- la retó.- Nunca más le hables así a tu padre¿entendiste?

-Pero…

-Pero nada; vamos a dormir.- miró a Jean- Hasta mañana.- comenzó a caminar por los pasillos. Jean las observó hasta que dio un portazo encerrándose en su habitación.

* * *

_-¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?- inquirió Robbie Bolton._

Lupin miró a Amy con un aire dubitativo. Ella asintió. El licántropo sacó su varita y apuntándole a la cara murmuró:

-_Obliviate!- _Robbie Bolton desenfocó los ojos. Parpadeó y los volvió abrir. Amy sacó su varita.

-_Imperio! _Dime ahora mismo qué harás- le ordenó al _muggle._

_-_Los ayudaré a sacar al paciente de aquí.- dijo Bolton inexpresivo.- Debemos ir a la parte trasera de la clínica donde están las ambulancias mejores equipadas. 

-¿Por qué no desaparecemos?- preguntó Lupin

-¡Porque Harry Podría morir! Además, el ministerio español controla los medios de transporte.- arguyó Amy- Ponte la capa, será mejor que no vean a ningún extraño aquí.

-Está bien- aceptó su esposo.- Sabes conducir esa ambulancia¿verdad?

-Soy hija de _muggles_- se exasperó la medimaga. De la nada hizo aparecer una camilla con rueditas. Tomó el suero y lo achicó con su varita para poder transportarlo- Ayúdame a moverlo, Remus. Lupin tomó a Harry de la espalda y lo movió hacia la otra camilla. No fue tan difícil. 

-Los acompañaré- dijo Bolton. Remus tomó la capa para hacerse invisible del suelo y se cubrió con ella, desapareciendo.

Llegaron a la ambulancia sin demasiados inconvenientes. Cuando subieron a Harry a la parte trasera, dieron las tres y media de la madrugada. Bolton los seguía con el rostro similar a una víctima del sonambulismo. Amy y Lupin estaban nerviosos. Tenían que llegar a Inglaterra cuánto antes y no podían utilizar magia.

Amy se subió al lugar del conductor. Lupin iba detrás sin saber muy qué hacer con Harry.

-Ten cuidado con el respirador, Remus, no estoy segura de lo que pueda pasar…- decía mientras abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Quédate tranquila, está respirando con normalidad.- musitó él, mientras lo cubría con las azules sábanas de la clínica.- ¿Qué haremos con el médico?

-Es mi jefe, o mejor dicho, hubiera sido mi jefe si esto no hubiera pasado.- Bolton se encontraba en el sitio del acompañante, un poco perdido.- _Imperio!_ ¿Qué es lo que harás, Robbie?

-Les diré que el paciente desconocido ha sido encontrado por sus familiares y que lo trasladaron a otra clínica de Inglaterra. La señorita Amy Newton no fue contratada porque no contaba con los requisitos necesarios para la Clínica Integrada de Mallorca. Reportaré el robo de una ambulancia altamente equipada.

-Excelente.- repuso Amy. Bolton se bajó de la ambulancia.

-Arranca- apremió Lupin.

-¿Dónde iremos¿Cómo haremos para llegar a Inglaterra?- inquirió Amy, mientras recorrían las calles de Mallorca

-Tendremos que desaparecer- dijo Lupin mientras observaba el pálido rostro de Harry detrás del respirador.

-Remus, esto no me gusta nada…

-¿Dices que podemos poderlo en una desaparición conjunta?

-No.- a Amy le temblaban las manos.- No lo sé, en realidad. Harry siempre ha sido muy fuerte, pero no quiero arriesgarme Lupin…

-Lo despertaremos mediante magia.

-No creas que es tan fácil- dijo Amy, frenando en el semáforo.- El coma profundo existe en el mundo mágico, Remus.

-Lo sé, pero no tenemos opción para llegar a casa.

-¿Crees que es seguro que permanezcamos allí?-preguntó Amy preocupada- Recuerda que estamos con el hombre más famoso de Inglaterra, que supuestamente murió hace seis años…

-Lo sé, amor- repuso Lupin.- Pero nos esconderemos, podremos curarlo.- suspiró- Será mejor que te metas en un callejón para poder desaparecer.

-Está bien- aceptó Amy. Tenía la voz tomada a causa del miedo.

Descendieron del lugar procurando arrastrar la camilla con sumo cuidado. Ninguno de los dos estaba orientado sobre lo que estaban haciendo, ni tampoco entendían el estado de Harry. Ni si quiera podían creer que ése era Harry. La realidad había superado muchas de sus fantasías y el razonamiento no daba abasto.

Cuando Amy y Lupin estuvieron en la oscura calle, se miraron con miedo. 

-¿Puedes hacer que Harry no pierda el respirador al momento de desaparecer?- preguntó él

-Por supuesto que sí. Nos lo enseñaron en la Academia de Sanadores.- repuso Amy un poco ofendida- El problema es que temo la despartición. Sería fatal.

-No pasará nada malo.- calmó Lupin, intentando convencerse- Toma mi mano, cielo. La camilla tiene que estar cuando aparezcamos en casa¿si?

-No te preocupes.- Amy sacó la varita y apuntando en silencio, al parecer con Hechizos No Verbales. Lupin no se molestó en preguntarle, simplemente porque confiaba en ella.- Apareceremos en el living de casa.- avisó la sanadora

-Bien. Será mejor que lo hagas tú primero con él.- decidió Lupin-Yo los seguiré.

-Si- coincidió su esposa- Nos veremos en un rato.

-Suerte.

-Remus…- lloró su esposa. Amy estaba nerviosa. La vida de Harry dependía del desempeño en su desaparición. Sus ojos estaban cargados de una responsabilidad que no parecían poder soportar.

-Ve, por favor.-apuró Lupin- Pueden venir _muggles_, no es conveniente…

-Y si…

-¡Ahora!- la frenó Lupin severamente.

Amy no dijo nada más. Tomó una mano de Harry. Estaba algo fría. Sintió un miedo inconmensurable. No quería que nada pasara. Rogándole al cielo con lamentos desesperados porque todo saliera bien, Amy recordó las tres D, vislumbrando el rostro ojeroso y pálido de Harry Potter y desvaneciéndose en segundos de Mallorca.

* * *

Hermione se movía súbitamente en su cama de la cabaña, soñando episodios pasados…

_-¿Qué apodo?- preguntó Hermione intrigada._

_-La Cámara secreta- dijeron las niñas sonrientes y despreocupadas. Tanto Hermione como Ginny, palidecieron por completo._

_-¿Dijimos algo malo?- preguntó Mel, fingiendo sorpresa._

Las escenas se borraban y se diluían en confusiones inesperadas…

_-¿A qué jugaban?- inquirió Hermione._

_-__**Que éramos Harry Potter**__-dijo Mel. Jean Paul giró la cabeza al escuchar ese nombre. _

_-Estábamos contando que Troy tiene fotos de Harry Potter, pero aún no las vimos tía.-sonrió Mel- Troy nos dijo además que Harry Potter tenía dos amigos que lo ayudaron a derrotar el mal… dos amigos que lo ayudaron a derrotar el mal… __**dos amigos que lo ayudaron**__…_

Hermione nadaba por un estanque a punto de ahogarse, tenía miedo, pero unas alas surgieron y pudo volar; Hasta que apareció en La Madriguera de casi siete años atrás…

_-¿Qué¿Estás bromeando?- Hermione largó una carcajada sincera._

_-Eso, me voy a casar con Jean Paul.- decía Ginny, segura._

_-¿Te volviste loca?- Hermione se puso seria al ver que las novedades de Ginny eran ciertas._

_-No, es lo que debo hacer.- confirmó Ginny, tocándose un vientre casi imperceptible._

_-¡TE VAS A CASAR CON TU AMIGO PORQUE ESTAS…!_

_-¡Cállate, Hermione! Podrían oírnos.- musitó Ginny con nerviosismo._

_-No estás enamorada de Jean¿qué nueva locura es esta?- preguntó Hermione en un susurro._

_-Ninguna locura. Papá fue elegido ministro hace tres días. No voy a quedarme sola con mi bebé…Jean tiene razón.- concluyó Ginny_

_-¿Qué le dirás a tu familia? Qué piensas estar casada con el amigo del padre de tu hijo?_

_-No estaré casada con el amigo del padre de mi hijo- corrigió Ginny enigmáticamente. Hermione palideció y se tocó su vientre, un mucho más prominente que el de Ginny.- Entendiste bien¿no?_

_-¿Les mentirás a todos?- inquirió Hermione, asqueada por la sola idea._

_-¡Exactamente!- confirmó Ginny, como si le dijese que fue a tomar agua._

_-Eres una maldita enferma- le espetó Hermione._

_-Ten cuidado Hermione, porque me puedo olvidar que estás embarazada y…- se ahorcó a si misma con el dedo pulgar. Ginny estaba algo sarcástica con su embarazo._

_-¿Cómo haces para que no se te vea el vientre?- preguntó Hermione curiosa a su cuñada._

_-Los hechizos son peligrosos, pero encontré una manera muggle- Ginny se levantó la blusa que traía puesta. Hermione abrió los ojos muy grandes._

_-ESTÁS LOCA GINNY! ESO ES PELIGROSO, TE ESTÁS FAJANDO Y….- pero no llegó a continuar. Ginny palideció y se tocó la entrepierna. Su pantalón blanco estaba color rojo sangre._

_-¡PERDÍ A MI BEBÉ HERMIONE!- Sollozó Ginny- ¡MI BEBÉ Y EL DE HARRY, MI BEBÉ!_

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Hermione despertó transpirada.

-¡Amor!- exclamó Ron, asustadísimo- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, si…- dijo Hermione jadeante.- Yo solo… - unas lágrimas se entremezclaron con las gotas de sudor. Ron la abrazó con ternura.

-Tranquila corazón, ha sido un sueño-le besó la frente y Hermione se aferró el, temblando.

-Si, es cierto- suspiró Hermione.

-Sin embargo, has estado algo rara desde que volvimos del fatídico desfile. ¿Te ocurre algo más?- Ron le alcanzó un vaso de agua que sirvió con un movimiento de su varita. Hermione sorbió.

-No- contestó secamente- Quizá el estrés.

-No me salgas con excusas muggles- repuso Ron que conocía muy bien a su esposa. Hermione lo miró.- ¿Y? Me piensas decir que es lo que anda volando por esa cabecita?- sonrió.

-Mel y Charl- balbuceó Hermione, desviando su mirada- ¿Escuchaste el relato de su nuevo juego durante el almuerzo del desfile?

Ron se puso serio. Era un tema difícil para él.

-Si.- contestó y sus ojos se aguaron un poco.- Escuché que jugaban a "La Cámara Secreta".

-Exacto.- confirmó Hermione- ¿No te parece sospechoso?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vamos, Ron- apuró Hermione- Es obvio que esas dos saben algo sobre Harry.

-No lo sé- repuso el pelirrojo- Es que nunca entendí la obsesión de Ginny no de no decirles que lo conocimos.

-Esa idea se está transformando en nuestro problema- soltó Hermione con tristeza- Me hace mal ocultarle a mi propia hija del padrino que hubiera tenido y alguien que formó parte de nuestro pasado.

-A mi también- coincidió Ron- Pero el daño esté hecho; no podemos soltar la lengua ahora que pasaron casi siete años de su muerte¿verdad?

-No, supongo que no. Además tu hermana no estaría de acuerdo- replicó Hermione.- Pero siento que las niñas saben más de lo que pensamos. ¡No puede ser casualidad lo de la cámara!

-¿Y si saben que lo conocimos?- se asustó Ron.- _Mely_ jamás nos perdonaría eso. Es su ídolo.

-No es por lo que Harry haya sido. Me duele no poder respetar su recuerdo. Hemos enterrado hasta sus fotos¿comprendes? Suena más a traición que a otra cosa.- Hermione volvía a llorar. Ron también sucumbió al dolor. La pérdida de Harry era una herida abierta, que sangraba desde siempre y como nunca.

-Te entiendo, cariño- le dijo a su mujer a modo de consuelo.- Pase lo que pase, nunca voy a comprender lo que hizo Ginny con Harry. Tal vez se sienta culpable por haber formado una familia con Jean ya que era su amigo.- vaticinó y a Hermione se le encogieron las tripas. Es que Ron no sabía la peor parte de la verdad.

-No sé porqué Gin hizo esto- mintió, solamente para rellenar el silencio. Por suerte no lo estaba mirando los azules ojos de Ron.

-Herms¿sabes una cosa?- dijo Ron- Siempre he pensado cosas con respecto a Charl y Ginny. Es que…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione, adivinando en sus adentros lo que Ron diría.

-Es algo engorroso decir lo esto que pienso,- suspiró Ron, mientras alisaba su pelo y miraba confusamente al techo.- pero siento muchas veces que…

-¡Suéltalo amor!

-¿No has pensado que Charlotte podría ser hija de Harry?- Ron pensó que esas palabras no las había dicho él. Era una idea siniestra. Hermione, por su parte, transpiraba de manera brutal. No contestó. Por suerte Ron retomó el habla con rapidez-Si, ya sé que es algo vomitivo pensar que Ginny nos engañó a todos… pero si te pones a pensar, los meses dan para que la niña sea…

-Ron- interrumpió Hermione con un extraño tono de voz- Creo que se debe al deseo de que tu hermana tuviera una familia con Harry. Lamentablemente eso no llegó a ser. Charlotte es hija de Jean Paul.- Una espada de culpa terminó de acuchillar la honestidad y el estado emocional de Hermione. Aún así, siguió mintiendo.- Además no dan las fechas, Charlotte es sietemesina. 

Ron quedó estático y no dijo nada más. Al cabo de quince minutos en silencio volvió a hablar.

-Será mejor nos dediquemos a descansar- decidió en un tono neutral.- Mañana es domingo y quiero aprovechar el día para pasear por la estancia.

-Tienes razón cariño- repuso Hermione. 

Le dio un beso en los labios, que no creyó merecer, porque los suyos estaban sucios por tener el papel siniestro de ser cómplice de la peor de las mentiras.

000000000000

**Un mes después. **

**(Mediados de julio de 2006)**

Amy Lupin se encontraba en su casa, cuidando a Harry Potter. El susodicho, tendido en la cama, tenía un mejor aspecto que en la Clínica Integrada de Mallorca. El color había vuelto a su piel y parecía estar recuperándose de las heridas y rasguños mediante magia avanzada medicinal, que Amy manejaba a la perfección. No obstante, la medimaga estaba poniendo todos sus sacrificados esfuerzos para que Harry pueda salir del respirador. Pero ella terminó sintiendo que quizá era todo en vano, y que Harry al final, tenía que morir realmente. El último mes cuidándolo había sido agotador. Pociones, medicamentos, sueros, brebajes, libros de la edad media, respuestas, soluciones y nada surtía efecto: Amy no lograba despertar a Harry de ninguna manera. Es que no había ningún antídoto para la muerte en vida que Harry estaba sobrellevando. La desaparición sufrida luego de huir de la Clínica casi lo había hecho entrar en un paro, pero Amy logró volver a escuchar los latidos de su corazón, luego de hacerle una reanimación mediante métodos _muggles_, los cuales que había materializado con su varita. Amy no quería darse por vencida, pero el cansancio a veces la superaba. 

Harry estaba estático, con su respirador, mientras una pantalla indicaba los latidos del corazón. ¿Qué le habían hecho¿Qué necesitaba para que Harry despertara? Era el desafío más grande su vida. Salvar al salvador. ¿Cuál era clave de aquel acertijo? Si tan solo supiese que clase de poción había bebido, cuál de los miles de encantamientos le había provocado ese estado… "_¿Avada Kedavra? No, eso es muerte rotunda- _Pensaba Amy_- ¿Toturas mediante el maleficio cruciatus?"_ No, Lupin había asegurado con total convicción que Harry era un Auror, y podía resistir las peores facetas de los maleficios imperdonables. 

Amy tenía la amarga impresión de que era algo mucho peor de lo que se imaginaban, pero al mismo tiempo, algo sencillo e imperceptible... algo que no mataba, pero _algo muy similar a la muerte…_ como un pequeño detalle que nadie pensaría… como algo que…

-AMY!-exclamó su esposo contrariado- ¡Hace cinco minutos que te estoy hablando y no me contestas!

-Lo siento, Lupin, estaba pensando temas importantes, no creas que estoy soñando con irme al Caribe- las pocas horas de sueño estaban surtiendo efecto en el ánimo de la sanadora. 

"_Algo mucho peor de lo que nos imaginamos…pero es algo sencillo ya que, Harry clínicamente está bien, las heridas no son tan…"_ seguía pensando Amy.

-¿Quieres desayunar?- repuso Lupin con el entrecejo fruncido.- Hace toda la noche que estás cuidándolo, son las seis de la mañana y deberías descansar un poco, yo te cubro…

"_Algo peor… a ver, recontemos… Parálisis corporal debido a golpes cerebrales, descartado; Maleficios Imperdonables, borrados de la lista; venenos mortales, completamente imposible."_

-No necesito descansar- aseguró Amy, aunque sus ojeras y sus párpados caídos dijeran lo contrario. – Tu no puedes cuidarlo la sanadora soy yo…

-Creo que…- Amy ya no lo escuchaba.

"_Poción reabastecedora de sangre, la utilicé para las heridas del estómago y la cara, Poción cicatrizante, Remedio para quemaduras de 2º y 3º grado… Suero con calmantes de dolor…_ "

-… 

te pido por favor, amor.- suplicó Lupin- Haz hecho demasiado y no has ido a trabajar… sin contar que por esto perdiste el empleo…

"_Suero reactivadores de los sentidos… Bien, bien: pasemos a los síntomas. Impulsos cardíacos normales, al parecer ha sufrido infartos cardio respiratorios, provocados por la magia de alguna poción… ¡Rayos¿Qué magia¿Qué magia?" _

-¡AMY!

-¡Por Merlín Remus!- explotó enojada- Estoy cavilando cosas importantes, te ruego que me dejes pensar en paz. – _"Paz… paz… ¡No idiota, el Filtro de paz sirve para los exámenes…!"_

-Amy, voy a prepararte un café y hacer unas tostadas…

Remus siguió enunciando cosas, pero Amy no estaba en su misma sintonía.

"_Estoy segura que es una poción, porque Harry tiene el cuerpo sano en este momento… Análisis de sangre, no da lugar a reconocer pérdida de glóbulos rojos. Proteínas un poco bajas, hierro también. Pero eso no puede dejarlo en estado de coma. Si tan solo supiera… Sigamos; restos de Veritaserum disecados. Exacto. Y otra poción que no alcanzo a entender, esta demasiado diluida. ¡Diablos, no soy bioquímica! Y los médicos no sabrán decirme la exactitud de ese elemento ya que no son magos… ¿es que acaso soy la única de médica y sanadora en esta porquería de mundo…? "_

Remus apareció en el comedor. Vio que Amy seguía pensativa, así que decidió darle un poco de charla junto a una humeante taza de café. Amy la tomó para no discutir.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- dijo el licántropo emocionado.- Nunca olvidaré esa famosísima anécdota que Harry siempre contaba en nuestras cenas con los Weasley. – _"¿Podrá dejar de depender del condenado respirador si…?" _La cabeza de Amy no paraba un segundo- Siempre cuenta que su primera clase en Hogwarts fue desastrosa. Resulta que Severus, que siempre pareció odiarlo, le hizo preguntas contundentes…- _"¿Y si probamos con la sangre de unicornio? Estás loca, Amy!"_ se dijo a sí misma-… si, porque Severus era un profesor bastante exigente con sus alumnos. Sin duda que Harry recibía un trato especial por parte de él ya que…- _"¿Solución Murtlap¡La usaste! No se trata de curar las heridas… eso no es lo que mantiene inconciente."_- … entonces Severus lo puso a prueba haciéndole preguntas muy complicadas… Harry siempre recordaba, tal vez con algo de rencor, que la primera fue qué rayos obtenía si agregaba raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo… -Amy lo miró estupefacta y parpadeó- ¡Siempre recalcaba que lo hacía por su extremo parecido con James…!

-Repite eso.- pidió de repente. Parecía poseída por un abuso a los servicios de su cerebro.

-¡Eso! Que Snape detestaba a James por el hecho era muy popu…

-No, no¡eso no!- se desesperó Amy, levantando los brazos- Quiero saber _exactamente_- recalcó ese adverbio- la pregunta que le hizo a Harry.

-Snape le preguntó el resultado de la mezcla de las raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo.- contestó Lupin.- Pero no se la respuest…

Amy sonrió.

-¡LO TENGO LUPIN!-Él no entendía nada.- ¡Sí, sí lo tengo!- comenzó a pasearse por el comedor, alrededor de la camilla de Harry.- ¡Harry está intoxicado con el Filtro de los Muertos!

-¿Qué?- inquirió Lupin realmente desconcertado y asustado.

-Es la poción de los muertos en vida que fabricó Leticia… No importa.- se interrumpió Amy compulsivamente- Necesito que vayas a callejón Diagon y me traigas estos ingredientes que voy anotarte ahora- sacó frenéticamente una pluma de su bolsillo. Garabateó unos nombres complicados.- Debes conseguir esto cuanto antes.

-¿Amy qué…?

-Es para que Harry reaccione.-apuró Amy. Lupin quedó estupefacto ante esa frase.- Debes ir a Callejón Diagon, donde venden pociones avanzadas. – Amy temblaba de emoción- Eres un funcionario del ministerio, te venderán lo que sea sin tener receta… - se golpeó la frente con la mano, como cayendo en la cuenta de algo- ¡Qué estúpida, espera que te hago una por las dudas!- volvió a escribir un papel desprolijo y le puso un sello de San Mungo con su varita.- Apúrate, si esto sale bien podríamos tener a Harry de vuelta.

-Ya mismo me aparezco en Callejón Diagon- dijo Lupin. 

-¡Espera!- lo frenó Amy, tomándolo del brazo- Apenas salgas de la tienda envíame los ingredientes de manera urgente. Ya sabes cómo hacerlo.- tomó aire.- Luego ve al ministerio, sería algo sospechoso si te sigues ausentando por mucho tiempo más.

Lupin asintió y la abrazó. Echándole una última mirada de melancolía a Harry, tomó la capa de invisibilidad y se desvaneció.

* * *

El mes de julio pareció llegar rapidísimo para Ginny. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntas pero la mayoría eran desalentadoras. En poco tiempo había logrado ganancias descomunales con su nueva colección. Los ingresos de la familia Lebon eran exorbitantes y empalagosos. La pelirroja se había comprado numerosas cajas de perfumes y le había hecho regalos a toda su familia. Charlotte había sido la mas beneficiada en la historia: juguetes, escobas pequeñas, ropa, un cuadro gigantesco de ella y Ginny… la niña parecía tenerlo todo. Estaba con Mel todo el santo día, disfrutando el fin de las clases en _Elementary_. Jugaban en la gran piscina de la Mansión, al cuidado de los elfos y guardaespaldas. No obstante, en ningún momento se la podía tildar a Charlotte como una niña feliz con todas las letras. Y sin dudas, a Mel tampoco. Las criaturas, que ahora eran concientes de la colección de mentiras a las que habían estado expuestas durante toda su vida, sufrían demasiado. Charlotte se llevaba la peor parte. Desde que vio a su padre golpeando a Ginny, la niña había adoptado una actitud de indiferencia total hacia Jean Paul. No le respondía sus preguntas, no le hacía cariños ni hablaba en su presencia. Melanie, que era un tanto más rebelde que su prima, lo enfrentaba y se burlaba de él muy seguido. Jean Paul estaba harto de la situación y respondía a ellas con reiteradas amenazas a Ginny. Lo que él no notaba (o se negaba a ver) era que Ginny no podía hacer nada al respecto. Charl se negaba a decirle las razones de su postura y Mel tampoco había otorgado algún tipo de información a Hermione sobre el asunto. Así, la convivencia de la familia Lebon era desastrosa. Ginny comenzó a tener miedo de dejar a Charlotte sola a manos de Jean. La invadieron sospechas terroríficas de que su condenado esposo era capaz de llevársela lejos. A raíz de esto, la pelirroja la dejaba en la casa de Ron y Hermione o a cuidado de Molly. Poco a poco, Ginny iba perdiendo la confianza en Jean. O por lo menos, la especie de confianza que habían logrado en ese tiempo. 

Para completar la maqueta perfecta del caos, Ginny comenzaba a pensar en Harry. Su cumpleaños a fin de mes estaba más cerca que nunca y Harry cumpliría 26 años y no estaba. Y miles de preguntas que nunca fueron respondidas atacaban sus entrañas cruelmente. _"¿Cómo moriste, Harry¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"_ Era imposible que Jean aceptara hablar sobre aquella misión de noviembre de '99. Nunca quería tocar el maldito tema. _"¿Por qué se niega a hablarlo…?"_ Ginny ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre pensando en qué rayos había ocurrido. Hasta se sorprendió a si misma cayendo en la cuenta que nunca supo demasiado sobre la muerte de Harry, que durante todos esos años, no sabía como el mundo le había arrancado su razón de existir, el amor de su vida. Tal vez el dolor de esa separación supo robarle el sentido común y su capacidad de pensar las cosas con racionalidad. En el presente todo el peligro y la falta de detalles sobre los hechos, se dirigían a su marido. Presentía en lo más amargo de sus sueños que Jean ocultaba algo horrible. Pero a veces quería huir de ese sentimiento por su carácter morboso y cruelmente realista. Había llamadas, compañías, lugares que la hacían pensar que Jean Paul no era quién decía ser.

Una mañana, Ginny pasó a buscar a Hermione por su casa, que era más modesta que la de Ginny, pero de todas maneras, tenía grandes lujos. Eran las siete AM y se disponían a caminar y hacer ejercicios. Ginny insistía en que era bueno para la figura, aunque a Hermione poco le importaba. Un elfo muy amable la dejó pasar las rejas grises de la casa. Era hermosa. Las puertas eran de algarrobo y dos grandes columnas blancas la antecedían, otorgando una galería con sillones. Encima de ella se veía un balcón enorme, con dos o tres mesas y sillas. El ventanal que daba a la alcoba de Ron y Hermione, tenía cortinas color carne casi transparente, que ondeaban con la brisa de la mañana. 

En ese instante, Hermione salió al balcón con su bata de levantarse.

-Ginny- dijo con voz ronca.

-¿Qué haces que no estás cambiada?- dijo Ginny disgustada- ¡Tenemos que ir a correr!

-Oh, no, ahora no- dijo perezosa Hermione.

-¡Vamos, no seas holgazana!- la reprendió Ginny

-Está bien. Ya bajo- aceptó Hermione. En menos de cinco minutos, Hermione bajó; vestía unas calzas blancas que resaltaban sus piernas.- Voy a matarte, estoy muerta de sueño…- bostezó

-No empieces- la atajó Ginny- Estamos haciendo ejercicios buenos para el cuerpo.

-Los ejercicios lo hice anoche con tu hermano- le recordó Hermione

-¡No me cuentes eso!-se asqueó Ginny- Desayuné chocolate caliente y no quiero vomitarme mi blusa de _Dolce&Gabanna._

-Tú y tus marcas.- espetó Hermione- ¿Dónde vamos a hacer tus benditos ejercicios?

-Sígueme, vine en el carro- explicó Ginny y casi Hermione tuvo que correr para alcanzarla. Cuando estuvieron arriba, la castaña notó que Ginny estaba un poco rara.

-¿Tienes que decirme algo o me parece a mi?- preguntó

-Si.

-¿Sí qué?

-Afirmo-dijo Ginny con impaciencia-que efectivamente, tengo que hablar contigo. 

-Te escucho.

-Charlotte.- dijo Ginny- No sé qué tiene.

-¿Qué¿Le pasó algo?

-No, solamente…- respiró hondo- No lo sé, está rara con Jean. Hace semanas que no le habla. 

Hermione no se sorprendió.

-Ya te dije mil veces que Mel no quiere decirme nada del asunto-la atajó- Está un poco rara también.

-El imbécil de mi esposo me está volviendo loca.- se quejó Ginny arrancando el auto.- El maldito hijo de puta me está chantajeando…

-¿Qué hizo ahora?- preguntó Hermione.- ¿Lo mismo de siempre o alguna trastada mucho peor.?

-No es importante lo que hizo, sino lo que voy hacer.- respondió enigmáticamente Ginny- Tengo pensado hacerle una jugada muy interesante.- Arrancó el auto y lo puso a toda velocidad.

-No me asustes, por favor. - Hermione podría referirse a la actitud de Ginny con pisar el acelerador de esa manera, o la nueva idea desquiciada que su amiga tenía.

-El se va a asustar.- aseguró Ginny e hizo una mueca malévola.- Quizá pueda follarme mediante chantajes, pero me cercioraré que no le toque un pelo a Charl.

-¿Te amenazó con eso?- Hermione se puso pálida. Quizá tendría que alertar a Ron si la situación de Ginny y Jean se desbordaba de esa manera. Ginny la miró de reojo.

-Si. Y no dirás nada- la atajó la pelirroja adivinando lo que su cuñada pensaba.- No, sabes que nunca me gustó que mis hermanos se metieran en mi relación con Jean.

-¡Eso es porque eres una terca¡Haz hecho todo mal!- Ginny clavó los frenos de repente, delante de un parque.

-No te pongas insufrible.- le espetó enojada.

-¿Sabes qué?- dijo Hermione enojada- Estás completamente loca.

-¡No me digas!- exclamó Ginny con sarcasmo. Hermione bufó exageradamente. Hubo un silencio, hasta que Ginny dijo:- Creo que comenzaré a investigar a Jean.

-¿Qué¿Pretendes jugar a los detectives?- se burló Hermione

-No. Creo que me está mintiendo.-Ginny miraba para adelante, muy pensativa- Oculta cosas.

-Siempre sospeché eso.- musitó Hermione- ¿Por qué ahora se te da por escucharme?- soltó una risotada amarga

-No fue por ti.-aclaró Ginny- ¿Recuerdas la caja que recibió?

-Si. La caja neutra que estaba en _SweetHoney._

-Exacto. Anda en cosas raras. Llamadas telefónicas, tengo la certeza de que esconde algo más que sus típicos negocios truchos…- dijo Ginny y se bajó del auto en una plaza exclusivamente de magos. Hermione la siguió y se sentaron en un banco. Los ejercicios parecían haber quedado atrás.

-¿Qué clase de sospechas tienes sobre él? – preguntó la castaña.

-Nunca quiere hablar de lo que pasó en la misión con Harry.- respondió Ginny

-¡Hasta que al fin te percatas de ese pequeño detalle!- explotó Hermione.- ¡Siempre ha sido así y tu no lo querías ver…!

-¡No me jodas con eso ahora! Jean me va a pagar su extorsión, te lo aseguro…

-En la noche de bodas te emborrachó para follarte- replicó Hermione ácidamente- Siempre ha buscado la manera de estar contigo a la fuerza.

-No me fastidies el presente con huevadas.- evadió Ginny, harta de escuchar tanta realidad junta.

-Voy a decirte algo Ginny- dijo Hermione severamente.- Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, las niñas están raras y Ron…

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que nombrar a Ron?- la interrumpió Ginny con impaciencia.- Estás enamorada, pero realmente me agotas con mi estúpido hermano.

-¡Escúchame! Ron no es idiota, y si nunca dijo nada de las fechas en que nació Charl fue porque no te cree tan hija de puta como para mentir así!- ante ese insulto, Ginny sacó su varita furiosa. Hermione hizo lo mismo.

-¡SI TIENES GANAS DE PREOCUPARTE POR LAS SOSPECHAS DEL RONALD, PUEDES IRTE AL CARAJO!-la apuntó pero no pronunció ningún hechizo. Le temblaba la mano tremendamente.

-¡HAZTE CARGO DE TU MIERDA, GINNY!- la gente de la plaza comenzó a darse vuelta.- ¿SABES QUÉ¡ME CANSÉ DE SER CÓMPLICE DEL DESASTRE QUE HAZ HECHO!- comenzaron a rodearse una a la otra. A ninguna de las dos le importó las curiosas miradas de los otros magos.

-¡ERES UNA TRAIDORA! – espetó Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos- SI LE CUENTAS A RON…

-ES LO ÚNICO QUE TE IMPORTA¿VERDAD?- gritó Hermione, quién lloraba.- PERO QUIERO RECORDARTE QUE CUANDO TODA ESTA BASURA EXPLOTE, YO PERDERÉ A MI FAMILIA… ¿O COMO CREES QUE RON TOMARÁ MI ENCUBRIMIENTO?

-¡VETE AL INFIERN…!-Ginny se dio vuelta, dispuesta a irse al auto, pero había chocado contra algo invisible. Hubo una milésima de segundo tan fugaz y brillante, en la cual pensó que había chocado con Harry debajo de la capa invisible. Pero esa fantasía se diluyó cuando se materializó el licántropo Remus Lupin. Sus ojos irradiaban resentimiento y parecían despedir rayos de encantamientos aturdidores.

Unos metros más atrás, Hermione había quedado estática al verlo. Ginny lo enfocó desde el suelo y al reconocerlo, no pudo decir absolutamente nada.

* * *

Unas cinco botellitas aparecieron sobre la mesa de la vivienda de Amy y Remus Lupin. Amy salió del baño súbitamente y las vio. 

-¡Benditas sean!- susurró desesperada- Será mejor que las apliquemos por vía endovenosa¿verdad Potter?- le sonrió a Harry- Vamos, debes despertar ahora, estoy segura que tienes el Filtro de los muertos en tu cuerpo…

Amy hizo una rara mezcla con las pociones y las puso en el contenedor del suero. El líquido, de un matiz verde intenso, penetró en las venas de Harry Potter. 

El tiempo y los segundos parecían más lentos que nunca. Esperar los efectos de su trabajo era tan doloroso como la muerte misma, era agonizar sin un atisbo de piedad, y hasta padecer el mismo dolor que El Elegido. Como cuando uno espera algo, esperanzado y a la vez desde el peor mástil de las dudas, y es una espera tortuosa, que hace perder la razón, las esperanzas, la vida misma.

Y Harry yacía tan inmóvil y frágil como siempre, como nunca. Los minutos eran suicidas para todas y cada una de las ilusiones de la medimaga… como profesional, como esposa de Remus Lupin, como persona, como el fracaso de su paradoja inimaginable de salvar al salvador, mientras el dormía viajando vaya a saber en qué mundo. _"Vuelve, Harry, Vuelve…" _Amy sentía todo el peso de la culpa por no poder, por no lograr su difícil objetivo de hacerlo volver a la realidad…

Así, a la par de sus latidos destructores juzgados por su miedo caer, su ansiedad alcanzó la longitud impensada de los quince minutos y Amy razonó con extraña rapidez que habían sido los novecientos segundos más largos de toda su vida. Saliendo de las llamas de su ensimismamiento, le tomó el pulso a Harry apretando la muñeca derecha. 

Seguía estable. Miró el suero: el líquido verde estaba llegando a su fin. Aún así, Harry no reaccionaba.

-_Vamos, Harry, vamos_…- suplicó… pero no había respuestas. Amy se dio vuelta, sollozando. Harry moriría de todas maneras, ya nada servía para salvarlo…

-_**Ginnnyy…-**_ balbuceó una débil voz a sus espaldas.

Amy no pudo moverse.

* * *

Nota:

Quizá tarde más con la próxima actualización.

Gracias por leerme, los amo!

Joanne.


	11. Mortis Corpus

Hola a todos! Espero que anden bien. Yo maso. Rendí mal, pero eso es otro tema que no viene al caso. Y para ser sincera, no me interesa jajajaja! Por eso tardé en actualizar, estaba estudiando para qué? ¿para rendir mal? No, no no fue a propósito! jajaja (hdp...)

Espero que sepan disculpar mis demoras... ¡fue por una causa noble y&/& (palabra poco sutil)!

¡Estoy con mi Girl en mi depto! Qué emoción, nos vimos de nuevo! Aunque se extraña a la mediana que no pudo venir. ¡te queremos mucho, mafiosa, delincuente! Y te pido por favor que no me tildes de prostituta ni de perra en los reviews. La gente va pensar que soy una cualquiera, cuando NO es así! La única prosti sos vos, decí la verdad! jajajajaj Te queremos matar Glami! Bueno la hdp que tengo acá al lado mío no se queda atrás, como me quema esa desgraciada... Ahora me toca a mi: te mamás todos los sábados y haces DESASTRES! jajaj y me decis a mi? No tenes cara hdp. Encima te tuvo que llevar a la rastra a tu casa!! jajajajaaj Yo no me agarro ese tipo de borracheras, que feo che!! mala la actitud! jajajaja Las amo perris!! MUCHO MUCHO.

Pasando al tema que nos ocupa en este hermoso espacio: GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. Recibi un record con el capítulo anterior de 42 reviews! Realmente quiero que sean concientes de lo bien que me hacen sus opiniones, me ayudan a mejorar muchísimo. Y aprovecho la ocasión por los mails- reviews recibidos por el fin de Querido Diario. Gracias a todos los que me leen, de verdad significa muchísmo que me sigan para mí... GRACIAS GRACIAS...

Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo. Un saludo especial a Fatty. Amiga, no pude responderte tu e-mail porque estuve estudiando. Perdón! Gracias por las fotos del crucero, están preciosas.. No te olvides que te quiero montones!

Espero que les guste el capítulo. Besos y gracias por leerme.

Espero comentarios/puteadas/gritos/etc/etc

**Joanne**

Capítulo 10

_**Mortis Corpus**_

Jean Paul entraba a _SweetHoney_ en la temprana mañana del caluroso julio. La temperatura era insoportable, pero Jean sintió un alivio al entrar en el climatizado Hall del establecimiento. Varias secretarias lo observaron con fervor. Su porte lo hacía un hombre interesante. Ingresó en el elevador con aire ceñudo. No soportaba las miradas ya que era una persona muy altanera y arrogante. Llegó al quinto piso donde radicaba la oficina de la presidencia. Cuando salió tropezó con alguien, quién venía caminando con aire distraído. Los papeles que traía el sujeto se desparramaron sobre los mosaicos lujosos. Durante un fugaz segundo Jean creyó que era Ann Turner, la secretaria de Ginny. Pero cuando enfocó los ojos con claridad, descubrió que no estaba en lo cierto. El rostro del castaño se ensombreció en una clara señal de disgusto al reconocer a la fémina. Por un impulso de evidente terror, la tomó del brazo con brusquedad.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- le susurró.

-¡Amor!- sonrió ella- ¿Podrías soltarme? No quiero decirte que no te extrañé, pero no es el saludo que esperaba de tu parte.

-Vamos a hablar seriamente a mi oficina- dijo Jean, cerciorando con un lento mover de sus pupilas que nadie los estuviera oyendo.- Ven

Prácticamente la arrastró hasta que los dos estuvieron solos allí. Cerró la puerta con furia.

-Bien- empezó Jean- Ahora mismo me explicas que mierda haces en esta empresa.

-Cariño, veo que el calor ha afectado tu humor- dijo Romilda Vane, despreocupada- Además, tengo la clara impresión de que tu intensión de traerme aquí no fue para regañarme…-se desabrochó la camisa, para dejar ver su escote pronunciado.

-¡No juegues conmigo!- exclamó Jean- Me estás perjudicando con tu permanencia aquí. Creo que deberías irte al lugar de donde saliste…

-Tu amada esposa me contrató y estoy trabajando aquí- argumentó Romilda- ¡No creo que puedas echarme!

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? Ginny te detesta, jamás te contrataría…

-La señora Lebon – Romilda gesticuló dos comillas – no le ha quedado opción. Verás, mi tía es la directora de la Academia _Elementary._ ¿Ginny no te comentó?

Entonces Jean Paul cayó en la cuenta. Ginny le había hablado sobre aquel soborno.

-¿Ves?- siguió Romilda, acercándose a él y tomándole la corbata.- Debes relajarte. Aunque reconozco que me calientas de una manera única cuándo estás así de violento…- comenzó a desaflojarle el cinturón. Jean la miró.

-Eres una perra- sentenció. Su voz estaba un poco extasiada.

-Oh, si- admitió ella, como si eso fuese un cumplido.- De todas maneras sigo pensando que no te vendría mal una sesión de sexo…

Jean la subió al escritorio tirando al suelo todo el contenido que había sobre el mismo. Romilda rió descaradamente. Jean sonrió y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Eres desagradable.- le espetó mientras comenzaba a tocarla.

-Me encanta tu manera de demostrarlo… ahh…- gimió cuando Jean metió una mano bajo su falda. Sin siquiera sacársela le bajó las bragas sin pudor. El pantalón bajó y comenzó a penetrarla.- Ahhh… - farfullaba Romilda, arqueando su espalda y abriendo las piernas.

Jean Paul gimió también. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que Ann Turner los estaba espiando.

* * *

Ginny se quedó sorprendida. No podía creer que Lupin tenga la capa de Harry. ¿Por qué la había conservado él, en vez de ella, que había sido su esposa? La invadió un odio que quizá su cuerpo no era capaz de contener. Esa sensación fue atemperada por la ácida mirada de Remus. Ginny ya no era una mujer que se dejaba amedrentar y menos por personas que creía por debajo de la suela de sus zapatos.

-Señora Lebon- saludó Lupin. Su tono de voz marcó el desprecio que le profesaba. Ginny que no era lenta a la hora de despreciar, lo notó.

-Lupin.- Ginny se levantó. Hermione detrás de ellos no dejó pasar el detalle que el licántropo no la había ayudado. Era algo raro en él.- Tanto tiempo.- La pelirroja torció la sonrisa denotando la evidente falsedad de la misma.

-El tiempo indicado- puntualizó Remus y luego miró a Hermione que se acercaba.

-Hola, Remus- la castaña saludó menos fríamente que Ginny, pero tampoco su voz denotaba cariño.

-Señora Weasley- musitó Lupin formal y rígidamente- Me alegró enterarme hace varios años que ha consumado matrimonio con Ronald.

-Muchas gracias- repuso Hermione

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- terció Ginny.- Es raro verlo haciendo ejercicios- Eso pudo haber sido una arremetida claramente a su condición, o por lo menos, el aludido lo tomó como tal.

-No sé si la Señora Lebon está enterada del personal que su padre maneja en los Departamentos.- espetó Lupin fríamente- En caso afirmativo, debería saber que trabajo para su padre defendiendo los derechos de los hombre lobo.

-Oh, qué buen avance- A Ginny no parecía importarle los derechos de los licántropos. Mas bien su indiferencia demostró todo lo contrario.

-Por cierto, ¿me parece a mí o las inseparables amigas y cuñadas estaban discutiendo?

-No, de ninguna manera- negó Ginny convencida- Hermione y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias pero nos aceptamos así.

-Ya veo.- dijo Lupin.- Creo que debo ir al Ministerio así que…

-Espere, Lupin- lo frenó Ginny.- Tengo una curiosidad bastante incómoda para la ocasión.

Hermione se había puesto pálida: sabía que Ginny provocaría un altercado con el hombre lobo.

-Ginny no…

-¿Cuál es esa inoportuna curiosidad?- inquirió Lupin. Ginny se acercó, enfrentándolo con valentía.

-Quizá se de cuenta que mi don no es decir las cosas sutilmente- empezó en tono de advertencia- por lo que le preguntaré: ¿por qué mierda usted tiene la capa de Harry en su poder?

-No esperaba menos de ti, Lebon- Lupin no formalizó más sus palabras. El odio lo dominaba por completo.- ¿No te alcanza con tus doscientas cuentas en Gringgots como para querer quedarte con la capa de Harry?

Ginny se puso roja de furia.

-Me refriega en el trasero tus burdos resentimientos de pobretón!-lo rebajó con asco.

-¡GINNY!- se espantó Hermione, tapándose la boca con las manos.

-Déjala, déjala- calmó Lupin- Prefiero ser pobre y no jactarme que el dinero hace a mi honestidad.

Ginny lo tomó de la camisa con fuerza.

-Por mí, puedes irte al infierno; no eres más que un viejo fracasado.- espetó con furia- Pero digas lo que digas no podrás negar NUNCA que Harry siempre prefirió a Sirius. Llévate la mugrosa capa en la pocilga en la que vives. Quizá así te ufanes que El Elegido te recordaba.

Lupin sintió su sangre hervir y explotar en el pecho. Intentó controlarse para no golpearla y fue una suerte que Ginny se fuera a su auto corriendo. Ese impulso había evitado el desastre.

Hermione miró con una especie de disculpas en sus ojos a Lupin y la siguió. Ginny arrancó el auto pisándolo con más furia que a la ida.

-Maldito animal carnívoro…- decía entre dientes- ¿Quién mierda se cree que es?

-Te fuiste al carajo con lo que le dijiste- dijo Hermione.

-Por mi que se muera ese desgraciado- soltó Ginny.- Que vaya a vomitar su mierda en la capa de Harry Potter…- rió descaradamente- Tal vez le cambia esa cara de perdedor.

-¡No sigas insultando así en mi presencia!- se quejó Hermione, con una mano en la cabeza, en señal de agotamiento total- Eres demasiado hiriente, Ginny y creo que lo vas a pagar carísimo.

-No soy más hiriente que la vida misma- repuso Ginny, frenando en el semáforo.- Ese energúmeno es un pobre cachorro semihumano y encima le da la cara para creerse autosuficiente. ¡Da asco!

-Lupin cree que has traicionado a Harry- razonó Hermione.- Por eso te odia.

-No me interesa los pensamientos de un pseudo intelectual.- aseguró Ginny- Me muero de ganas de aplastarlo como a un insecto. Seguramente no faltará oportunidad.

-Déjame en mi casa- pidió Hermione – No te soporto más.

Ginny maldijo en sus adentros. En ese momento, un trueno interrumpió el silencio y Ginny sintió unas desesperadas ganas de acudir al cementerio.

Amy se repuso al instante de haber oído esa voz. Pero tomó valor y se volteó Harry estaba con los ojos entrecerrados y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Amy respiró hondo. Los sucesos que sus pupilas le mostraban dejaban en claro una verdad reconfortante: Harry Potter había reaccionado. Sonrió, mientras lágrimas humedecían sus mejillas.

-Ginny…- volvió a balbucear Harry, haciendo que se nuble la máscara de oxígeno. Amy se acercó y se la sacó. Harry parpadeó y miró hacia un costado, percatándose de la presencia de la sanadora.- Ginny… ¿dónde está Ginny?

-Harry- habló con Amy con voz quebrada- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Yo…- Harry se sentía perdido. Miles de recuerdos confundían los sentidos de su ser. No había nada que pudiera orientarlo en aquel silencio de explicaciones, en aquella perfecta tormenta de un presente vaporoso. ¿Dónde estaba?- ¿Quién es usted?- Esa pregunta le provocó mas curiosidad que el lugar.

Amy se estremeció. Harry no estaba en uso de razón por casi dos años. La rehabilitación psicológica iba a ser un punto muy difícil. ¿Por donde empezar a explicarle todo lo sucedido? ¿Cómo decirle que Ginny y el mundo mágico lo creían muerto hace años? Suspiró abatida.

-Soy Amy Lupin- la sanadora quiso hacer una prueba para ver si recordaba el apellido Lupin.- Sanadora y médica _muggle._

-¿Lupin?- Amy sonrió.- ¿Conoces a Remus?

-Soy su esposa- explicó Amy- Estamos en su casa.

-¿Dónde está Ginny?- inquirió Harry e intentó incorporarse.

-Acuéstate- le ordenó Amy- Tu estado es delicado.

-No, necesito que me explique qué estoy haciendo aquí-pidió Harry.

-Está bien.- aceptó Amy- Pero te recomiendo que te acuestes. Es una larga historia.

-¿Dónde está Ginny? Empiece por ahí, debo hablar con ella- soltó Harry.

-Han pasado años desde que no ves a Ginny- dijo Amy.- No, Harry, no me interrumpas por favor. No es fácil decir todo lo que debes saber. No sé que pasó en la misión con Jean Paul Lebon.- Harry dibujó una figura de odio.

-¡¿Dónde está esa basura?!- vociferó enojado, y luego comenzó a toser.

-¡Cálmate!- exclamó Amy- En la medida que la información que te dé cause problemas en tu estado dejaremos de hablar!

-Quiero saberlo todo.- dijo Harry convencido.

-Estuviste, hasta el día de hoy, en estado vegetativo.- empezó Amy- En una clínica de Mallorca. Yo fui a dar una entrevista de trabajo allí y te encontré hace un mes.

-¿Mallorca?-dijo Harry sorprendido.

-¿Recuerdas algo de allí?

-Es todo muy confuso-musitó él intentando recordar.

-No te esfuerces-rogó Amy- Ya tendrás tiempo para pensar las cosas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que nadie sabe de mí?- preguntó Harry mirándola fijamente.

-Seis años.- contestó Amy- Si, seis largos años. Por lo menos, se cumplirían seis años en noviembre.

-¿Qué…?

-Harry, no es fácil lo que voy a decirte…

-¡Suéltalo de una vez!- exclamó descontrolado.

-El Mundo mágico te ha dado por muerto.- dijo Amy llorando. Harry palideció.- No encontraron nunca tu cuerpo, pero como no apareciste…

-No, no puede ser- contradijo Harry- Ginny nunca pensaría que estoy muerto si no lo viera con sus propios ojos.

-Es así- confirmó Amy- Es doloroso, Harry, pero la verdad al fin.

-¿Dónde está ella?- volvió a preguntar Harry; Amy tuvo la certeza a quién se refería.

-Ginny piensa que estás muerto.

-NO ES POSIBLE ESO!- explotó Harry. Acto seguido, se arrancó el suero.

-¡NO!-gritó Amy desesperada. Lo tomó del brazo para impedir que se levante.

-¡No me obligue a hacer abuso de mi fuerza!- Advirtió Harry

-Espera, Harry, espera!

-Escúcheme!- la frenó él, enardecido- Debo hablar con mi esposa cuánto antes y aclararle que estoy vivo. Ella corre peligro con Jean cerca!- se soltó y se levantó. Sus piernas no tambalearon como Amy había pensado. Harry estaba más fuerte que nunca.

-¡No! Harry, debes saber toda la historia antes de que apresures tus decisiones.

-¿De qué rayos habla?- preguntó Harry.

-Pasaron casi seis años de tu supuesta muerte.- intentó Amy- El mundo mágico está convencido que falleciste…

-No…- Harry se tomó la cabeza. Estaba ampliamente shoqueado. Nada de lo que aquella mujer tenía sentido y sin embargo…

-Debes ver esto.- propuso Amy. Buscó una caja en uno de los muebles del comedor. Era color madera. La abrió y adentro había recortes de diarios. Le pasó uno bastante extenso.

**D O L O R**

_Después de tres días de incógnita se cierra el caso Harry Potter. El Salvador del Mundo mágico falleció durante la misión del pasado viernes. Encontraron sus restos el lunes por madrugada._

El famoso Harry Potter dejó de existir, mientras cumplía una misión para el Escuadrón del Ministerio de la Magia tres días atrás. La redacción de _El Gran Merlín_ quedó consternada cuando un investigador que cubrió la misión reveló que fueron encontrados los restos de su vestimenta ensangrentada en el mar que rodea a Azcaban. Ni antes ni durante la misión, hubo alguien que imaginara la magnitud de lo que sucedería; la mayoría pensó que saldría airoso. No obstante, nuestros sentidos nos engañaron: Harry Potter sucumbió al ataque de los mortífagos y su muerte es un hecho confirmado. ¿Quién pensaría que el final de El Elegido sería de esta manera?

Todo empezó la noche del viernes 21 de noviembre. Harry se encontraba en _La Madriguera_ con su novia, Ginevra Weasley y sus amigos Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Un llamado del quinto integrante de este grupo de amigos torció el destino de Harry Potter. En efecto, Jean Paul Lebon, el conocido francés amigo de Harry, se comunicó con el mismo alegando que tenían una pista del prófugo vampiro y mortífago, Fenrir Greyback. Fuentes allegadas al Escuadrón aseguran que el mortífago intentaba liberar a sus compañeros Ante tal información, nuestro salvador se dirigió directo al lugar de los hechos: la cárcel de magos, Azcaban. Es que Harry Potter no soportaba las injusticias y sin duda, a pesar de la desconfianza que rápidamente dejaron ver sus compañeros, el corrió para ayudar a su amigo. De ahí en adelante, los hechos son confusos y contradictorios. Los dos aurores más importantes y prestigiosos con los que contamos en nuestro Ministerio, se batieron a duelo con varios de los asesinos que invadieron la cárcel de Azcaban. Al parecer, Harry fue alcanzado por el hechizo Sectusempra lo que provocó una hemorragia interna y heridas por todo el cuerpo. La versión de Jean Paul dejaba lagunas descomunales por un detalle importante: el cadáver de Harry no aparecía. Sin embargo, nadie creía que él estuviera muerto. Todos coincidían que era imposible que Harry Potter fuera vencido por mortífagos teniendo en cuenta que derrotó al Innombrable dos años atrás.

Lamentablemente, todos nos equivocamos. Los miembros del departamento de Misterios que estuvieron en el lugar de los acontecimientos, declararon que fueron encontrados los restos de la ropa que Harry llevaba puesto durante la misión. Y solamente a unas horas de su deceso los mitos empiezan a ser alarde: el cuerpo de Harry Potter podría haber sido descuartizado por parte de los mortífagos en claro intento de destruir su recuerdo…

Los restos serán enterrados esta tarde en el cementerio mágico inglés _Mortis Corpus_

Una fotografía acompañaba el texto. Era una tumba que rezaba:

_Harry__ Julio 1980- Noviembre 1999_

_Gran salvador del Mundo Mágico, nuestro héroe, el amo del la paz, El Elegido_

_Aquí descansan sus restos encontrados tres días después del fallecimiento._

Harry dejó de leer. No quería saber una palabra más. ¿Cómo explicarle a su alma que todos lo creían muerto? ¿Cómo asimilar su ausencia, la mentira? Jean Paul lo había traicionado. Todo fue planeado por él… y luego mintió descaradamente en sus versiones a la prensa.

-¿Harry?- preguntó Amy- ¿Estás ahí…?

-¿Qué fue de la vida de Ginny?- Amy se temía esa pregunta. ¿Cómo decirle que Ginny y Jean se habían casado y formado una familia?- Contéstame.

-Es necesario que te calmes antes que nada- advirtió Amy, con miedo- Mira esto.- le alcanzó otro recorte, pero éste era de _El Profeta._ Harry lo tomó con las manos temblorosas. Los simples vocablos del título lo hicieron estremecer.

**GINEVRA WEASLEY SE CASA CON JEAN PAUL LEBON**

_La noticia fue confirmada luego de que Arthur Weasley sea elegido ministro de Magia._

A sólo un mes del fallecimiento de Harry James Potter, la hija del ministro de la Magia confirmó ayer que prontamente se unirá en matrimonio al francés Jean Paul Lebon. La noticia ha impactado tanto a sus familiares, como a todo el mundo mágico, quienes perciben esta sorprendente decisión como una obvia traición al Salvador.

A pesar de las voces en contra, la pareja no suele inmutarse por opiniones ajenas. Ginny y Jean tienen muchos planes para su futuro. Para empezar, Ginevra está en camino de consumar su propia marca de ropa. Jean, quién siempre tuvo una cómoda posición económica, seguirá sus negocios ayudando a los _muggles_ y colaborará en la parte empresarial y administrativa de la compañía que Ginny tiene pensado realizar.

Hermione y Ron Weasley, casados recientemente, no quisieron hacer declaraciones respecto de la reciente boda que se realizará en enero.

-No-balbuceó Harry con voz inaudible.

-Si, Harry.- sollozó Amy.-Es cierto.

-No puede ser, esto no es…

-Si, si , ellos están casados hace dos años y además tienen…

-NO! Ginny estaba casada conmigo, es imposible- argumentó Harry.

-Lupin me contó sobre la boda secreta de ustedes.- confesó Amy- Hasta ahora, no sabemos cómo hizo para que su estado civil figure como soltera o viuda.

-Me traicionaron.- concluyó él, arrugando el recorte entre sus dedos para calmar la desesperación de tanta mentira.- Me traicionaron.

-No es bueno que saque conclusiones apresuradas ya que…

-¿CONCLUSIONES APRESURADAS?- gritó Harry- ¡SE CASARON UN MES DESPUÉS DE MI "MUERTE"!

-Si, pero…

-¡PERO NADA!- aulló Harry- ¡VOY A MATARLOS!- se levantó bruscamente de la cama, tirando las sábanas. Tomó la varita de Amy que yacía sobre la mesa.- YA VERÁN LO QUE…

-¡NO, ESPERA!

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!- la apuntó con su propia varita- ¡YA VERÁN LO QUE LES ESPERA!

Antes de que Amy pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo, Harry corrió hasta la puerta y la atravesó con fervor.

-¡HARRY VUELVE!- rogó Amy desesperada. Él no la escuchó. Atravesó la puerta con inconciencia saliendo a la escenografía de una posterior tormenta. El cielo estaba oscuro y el atardecer se tornaba intranquilo y peligroso. Harry prontamente dejó de verse a los ojos de la sanadora. El muchacho se había perdido en la espesura de las miles partículas que el viento arrastraba.

Amy se arrodilló a pocos pasos de la puerta de su vivienda.

-¿Por qué te fuiste…?-se tapó la cara con sus manos.

En ese instante su esposo se materializó. Amy enfocó la vista.

-Amy! ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- preguntó Remus.- Se viene una tormenta tremenda, deberías…

-…Remus…- interrumpió ella tomándolo por los hombros. Pero él no le hizo caso.

-…entrar y cuidar a Harry, has dejado la puerta…

-Harry escapó.- soltó la sanadora compungida.

-¿QUÉ?

La lluvia comenzaba a agazaparse en el presente que rodeaba a Harry Potter. Miles de recuerdos se colaban delante de sus ojos haciéndolo marchitar de a poco. ¿Quién era? ¿Dónde se había enterrado el pasado que no volvería jamás? ¿Por qué Ginny lo había traicionado así? Todo parecía formar parte de una fábula de terror que no llegaba a terminar, que se reproducía a la par de esa tempestad inesperada. Caminó solo y desesperado, sin saber el exacto destino de sus pasos, sin vislumbrar las huellas en el barro. Su cuerpo inmóvil a pesar del paso de los años, la radiografía de los meses que sellaban la verdad del tiempo, la sangrante herida, el dolor desgarrante de sus huesos, la verdad de su amor con Ginny que al final había sido una mentira… su corazón… El odio, el instinto asesino de su voluntad renovada, la sed de venganza que de su pecho se apoderaba.

No supo cómo, pero logró desaparecer tras alejarse prudentemente de la casa de Amy.

El destino fue decidido tras recordar la imagen de su propia tumba en el recorte de El Gran Merlín.

El cementerio estaba oscurecido por la tormenta. Comenzó a llover mientras retumbaba el dolor desde aquellas lápidas y tumbas desconocidas. Los espíritus de ese silencioso alrededor descansaban. Ninguno de todos ellos había conocido las opciones para no morir. Y él, en cambio, había muerto ficticiamente, había sido eliminado por el destino. La confianza en Jean Paul fue el recreo de su propia vida amputada, escindida de la verdad, de su amor… ¿su amor? Ginny lo engañó. Era tan traidora como Jean.

Las gotas desde el cielo caían con tanta furia que expresaba el estado emocional de Harry. Estaba completamente empapado. Encontró su tumba de manera rápida.

Se arrodilló ante ella, cómo rezándole a su camino desandando, a su destino robado. Acarició la foto de sus diecinueve años. Las letras, las fechas. Todo era real, ahora lo comprobaba. Había muerto hacía seis años. Estaba muerto. Era un recuerdo. Y para algunos, ni siquiera eso. Puso una mano en el césped empapado, tras un refucilo cegador desde cielo. Tomó un pedazo de tierra aprisionándolo en la palma, para calmar el vacío, la amargura que agolpaba los sentidos. Su llanto fue reducido por el escarmiento de los cielos, por el sin cesar de sus latidos…

De repente y no supo cuando, una mano blanca y suave, le tocó el hombro. Harry se dio vuelta. Reconoció al instante al amor de su herida. El contorno de su cuerpo, haciéndola real, verídica, soltando su identidad en medio de la tempestad que los cubría que iluminaba sus vidas, su encuentro… El brillo de sus ojos chocolate, emocionados, incrédulos, desprevenidos. Su mirada desorientada, ahogada en lo imposible del aquel suceso. Ginny, irresistible, hermosa… deseable… vestida finamente, con un traje de un matiz claro, empapado de agua, lo miraba sorprendida y pálida.

Sus ojos asomaban desvelo detrás aquella infinita cortina de lluvia.

-Harry…-intentó decir.

* * *

Nota:

No me hagan un piquete parecido al del sector agrario por haberlo cortado.

Y hablando de eso, esperemos que la situación de Argentina solucione pronto. Cristina por favor, quiero tomar la leche, bajá un toque las retenciones... la plata no vuelve y el interior queda desposeído.

Saludos a todos

Joanne


	12. Un panorama desolador

**Rayos y centellas! Sólo 3 días del anterior capítulo volvi!! ¿no merezco un aplauso? jajajaajajajaj Vamos vamos que no se escucha!! aplaudanmé!! juajuajua (que bando que tengo! :O) **

**A las hdp de los reviews largos (léase rpp): vayanse a la c... de su herm...! hdp's! son las dos un par de delincuentes! caraduras de mierda!! cuando las vea las recag.. a puñet..! jajaajjaaj sisisisis ya van a ver! encima tengo mal humor así que.. (?)**

**A ver a ver.. cuantos reviews que me hicieron reír... uno de ellos fue el de _vronik_ jajaja ¿soy una perra como dice mi amiga... ?me encanta que tengan ese tipo de confianza conmigo!! jajaja (lo digo en serio che!!) pero mi amiga no lo decía porque corte los capitulos, lo decía por... bueno no viene al caso jajaajja! gracias x tu comment...**

**Silvia: mira te voy a hacer sincera (nótese la voz de joda total) si no continuás a Amor Por contrato, lo continúo yo lo que va a provocar un desastre total, ya que no tengo idea hacia donde estás llevando la historia. Pero puedo inventar, tengo una macabra imaginación ajajajajaajaj! además, me van a acusar de chorearte el fic, de plageadora, de hdp, de esto de lo otro... etc...! jajaja gracias x tu review! prontito voy a leer aprendiendo! t lo prometo. Pero quiero esperar que lo termines. Asi me lo como de un solo mordisco! (jijiji) y acordate de decirme qué es realmente mi fic... (el review incompleto)...**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews!! de verdad, me encantaron aunque algunos me dijeron q era mala mala mala mala... Y Otras me tiraron tomatazos cyberneticos como Zafiro (los atajé con la jeta jajaj) jejejeje GRACIASSSS SON DIVINOSSSSSSSSSSSS !! gracias por leerme, me hacen re feliz, lo saben?? :D**

**Hoy me comí 6 panchos. (?) No, no hay ningún error, me comí 6 (SEIS) panchos! me eximí en el examen de glotona, vaquita :P jajaj Angustia oral se llama JAJAJA**

**Bno pasemos al fic. Espero que les guste este capítulo che.. a mi me gustó, pero tmp para decir WOWWWW que capitulo que te mandaste joanne!! jajajaajaj o sea... me salió eso, pero capaz haya algún consuelo (?), quiero decir que me costó mucho hacerlo! Es dificil este fic, much mas q querido diario, pero bueno, me encantan los desafíos... jeje**

**nos vemos abajito! bechos.**

**joanne.**

* * *

Capítulo 11

**Un panorama desolador**

**-Harry…-intentó decir.**

¿Harry? ¿Su voz había dicho Harry? ¿Cómo esas veces que se dirigía a él y su mundo brillaba de manera cegadora? ¿Cómo cuando él la envolvía en el abrazo de sus ojos, que no apretaba jamás?

¿Quién era el espectro que estaba vislumbrado? ¿Estaba soñando lo imposible y lo más remoto de sus deseos? ¿Quién era el ser frente de sí misma que le provocaba una sintonía perfecta, indescriptible, irrepetible? Ginny volaba, se mareaba en el reflejo remoto de sus pupilas, en una verdad que no llegaba a creer aunque estuviera viendo… …Sus sentidos yacían errados, confundidos por la tormenta engañosa… ¿Qué significaba el néctar de aquel dulce alrededor? ¿Hasta cuándo duraría el aura de esa fantasía? ¿Dónde había quedado su poder para hablar, para controlar su cuerpo…?

Los segundos no tenían traducción, el verde de los ojos de aquel extraño, eran hipnotizadores, irreales, imposibles… ¿y cómo podía ser?

Los sentidos, el corazón explotándole en el pecho, mareos y recuerdos de sus caricias la envolvieron… La piel de Harry… su tacto, tocarlo… rozarlo… ¿era cierto? ¿estaba soñando? ¿Se había vuelto loca?

No supo cual fue la fuerza que la movió a acercarse mientras se intensificaba la tormenta. Un paso, dos… No desaparecía, seguía allí, corpóreo, empapado, sobrenatural…

Estiró una mano temblorosa hacia su rostro para comprobar la verdad de su visión… Sus dedos acariciaron la cara… _El Ser_ parpadeó…Y Ginny cayó de repente contra el asfalto de su terrible presente: Era Harry.

-_Harry…_-habló-… ¿eres tú mi amor? ¿Harry?- pálida, débil, incapaz de sostenerse, de contenerse. Le tomó la cara con las manos. Harry se estremeció. No esperaba eso.- Te extrañé tanto…-¿Qué ffue-e lo que-e pp-aasó…?-Ginny hipaba y temblaba de llanto.

Harry la tomó del cuello sin ejercer mucha fuerza. El contacto hizo que Ginny cerrara los ojos y los volviera a abrir rápidamente. Harry se estremeció; la piel de Ginny era más suave y tentadora de lo que pensaba… pero no se dejó llevar. La miró directamente a los ojos y supo que la estaba odiando.

-Pasó que tu traición es sinónimo de infidelidad, engaño y mentira- respondió con el rostro duro.- Y pasó que mi deseo de venganza no será más que forzarte a sufrir el mismo dolor que me causaste. En definitiva, señora Lebon, no pararé hasta verte arrastrándote rogando clemencia y piedad… - Ginny no pareció haber escuchado eso.

-Te extrañé…-lo besó y Harry sucumbió por una fracción de segundo a ese beso. Al rozarse los labios fue el abismo, el infierno, las llamas incontrolables de volver a tenerse; se carbonizaban las distancias, la ansias de hallarse culminaban en el simple sabor de ese beso… el movimiento de Harry fue brusco, demostrando cuánto la odiaba, cuánto le haría pagar el sabor de la venganza… "Traidora", le dijo una voz en su cabeza. La separó. Ginny respiraba entrecortado. Se miraron. Harry sacó la varita de Amy.

-_Obliviate!_

Ginny desenfocó los ojos, pero algo extraño sucedió. Harry tuvo la certeza que se desmayaría. Sus brazos alcanzaron a sujetarla antes de que diera contra el piso.

La acostó sobre su propia tumba y huyó con premura de allí.

Hermione observaba a Melanie y Charlotte dormir en la enorme cama de la habitación de su hija. La lluvia repiqueteaba contra los enormes cristales de la ventana, pero la tormenta daba señales de ir cesando poco a poco. Mirando a las primas, Hermione concluía que eran muy unidas… estaban abrazadas y tapadas hasta la cintura, con una fina sábana de verano que tenía bordado en color dorado _"SweetHoney"._ Ginny siempre regalaba algunas prendas de su creación. Melanie era fanática de los productos que su tía favorita creaba. Hermione admitía que Ginny tenía pasta para diseñar y una creatividad implacable. Aunque discrepaba de cobrar 300 Galleons un juego de sábanas…

Un ruido polifónico desde la habitación contigua le llamó la atención. Sonaba una canción lenta y suave. Corrió hacia su escritorio personal y tomó su móvil. Era un número que desconocía. Extrañada atendió.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, ¿con la señora Weasley?- inquirió la voz de un hombre.

-Ella habla. ¿Qué sucede?

-Verá, soy el encargado de la seguridad del cementerio inglés, Mortis Corpus. Lamento informarle que encontramos a su cuñada Ginevra Lebon en la tumba de Harry Potter. Parece que se ha desmayado, porque estaba bajo la tempestad.- la voz del viejo parecía.

-¿Qué está diciendo?- Hermione pensó que era una broma de mal gusto.

-Lo que escuchó, señora Weasley-dijo el hombre con impaciencia.- Debería venir a buscarla.

-Descuide, salgo para allá.

Ginny despertó. Se tocó los labios sin saber bien porqué. No sabía donde se encontraba. Estaba mareada. Se sentó en la cama y vislumbró el lugar. Enseguida reconoció la habitación de huéspedes de la mansión de Hermione y Ron. _"¿Qué diablos hago aquí?"_ Se preguntó malhumorada.

-Veo que ya despertaste- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Era Hermione. Ginny quiso responder, pero un estornudo la interrumpió.- Te has engripado por culpa de esa tormenta.

-¿Qué?-inquirió Ginny-No, no yo estuve en el cementerio y después…

-Exacto, el cuidador de _Mortis Corpus _se comunicó conmigo desde tu móvil- explicó Hermione- Me dijo que te encontró tirada en la tumba de Harry.

-¡Maldito metido!- se quejó Ginny enojada- ¿Por qué rayos no me despertó?

-Se ve que por alguna razón u otra no reaccionabas- repuso Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Para qué demonios tiene un palo de madera con el que puede hacer magia? ¡Ya sé!- Ginny pareció caer en la cuenta de algo- ¡Debe ser un Squib! ¿Será que estoy rodeada de inservibles?

-¿No te has puesto a pensar que quizá la ineficiente seas tú?- espetó Hermione con furia.- Deja de creerte la reina del mundo de una jodida vez, porque me has saturado.

-Déjame sola.- pidió Ginny de mal modo- Si no me aceptas cómo soy, tampoco deberías ser mi amiga, nadie está muriéndose por aguantar tus fastidiosos comentarios.

-¡Eres tú la que no acepta nada de los demás!- debatió Hermione indignada- Te comento que las niñas están aquí, así que haz el favor de quitar esa cara o empeorarás las cosas.

-Llama a Charl- ordenó Ginny- Me gustaría hablar con ella.

Hermione salió de la habitación dejando a Ginny con su silencio. De repente, a la pelirroja se le vinieron imágenes a la cabeza… Una especie de sueño donde aparecía Harry. Se odió a sí misma por no recordarlo. Amaba los sueños donde estaba con Harry.

La puerta de la amplia habitación se abrió y su hija Charl entró. Ginny puso un semblante dulce que quedaba rarísimo en su rostro.

-Hola cielo mío- la saludó con ternura- Ven con mami…

-¡Ma!- musitó Charl emocionada. Se sentó en la cama a su lado.- Tía Hermy me dijo que estas enferma.

-Oh, no debes preocuparte.- sonrió Ginny acariciándole la carita.- Ya sabes que tu tía es una exagerada… achúm!- estornudó la pelirroja.- Oh, lo siento… - se sonó la nariz- Las tormentas y yo no arreglamos horarios.- Charl rió.- Espero no contagiarte mi vida…

-Mami, ¿podemos quedarnos esta noche acá?- propuso Charl.

-No lo sé, cariño.- respondió Ginny- Tu padre seguramente nos está esperando en casa y además…- recordó que tenía que hacer algo para arreglar cuentas con su querido esposo.-… creo que debo pasar a ver el abuelo…

-Oh, ¡pero con Mel queremos quedarnos juntas durante las vacaciones!- arguyó Charl- ¡Además, estamos arreglando todo para el festejo de mi cumple!- se emocionó la niña.

-¡OH sí!- repuso su madre- ¡Será una fiesta increíble! Ya verás todo lo que haremos, preciosa…

-Solamente quiero que vengan mis amiguitos de la Academia- pidió Charl.- Los tíos y los abuelos.

-Por supuesto que sí, cielo- repuso Ginny, acariciándola con ternura- Se hará lo que tu digas.

-Gracias mami- la abrazó.- Te quiero mucho.

Ginny sonrió. Cuánto amaba a su pequeña.

-Yo te amo más.- le dijo.- Mucho, mucho más…- comenzó a darle besos.

-¡No!- se quejó Charl, intentando escapar.

000

Varios días después la fiesta del sexto cumpleaños de Charlotte Lebon comenzó a ser organizada con una Ginny bastante entusiasmada para la ocasión. Ella quería la felicidad de su hija para apagar el desastre que era su vida con su único atisbo de alegría. La pelirroja intentó evitar traer a su mente los detalles de esa especie de sueño que había tenido en el cementerio. Para su suerte, no recordaba demasiado y eso le resultaba un tanto extraño, porque los sucesos del momento cuando llegó a la tumba de Harry eran confusos y borrosos. ¿Qué rayos había pasado para desmayarse? No tenía ni idea y la desconcertaba porque ni siquiera recordaba haberse sentido mal, ni nada por el estilo. En fin, para no amargarse ni pensar en nada referido a Harry, frenó esa cascada del pasado ocupando su mente con la fiesta de Charl y logrando no darle vueltas al asunto.

Además de Charlotte, Ginny ahora tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, como por ejemplo hablar con su padre urgente y evitar que Jean Paul volviera a chantajearla para acostarse con ella. "No volveré a permitir eso.", se decía Ginny para sus adentros. No estaba dispuesta a soportar las presiones de ese _"parasitario hijo de una mala madre". _

Dos días antes del cumpleaños de Charl, Ginny se encaminaba hacia el ministerio. Quería buscar ayuda en el poder político que tenía su padre para controlar los macabros impulsos de su esposo. Y no iba a dejar pasar los beneficios que le conferían ser la multimillonaria hija del ministro. Sonrió: Ginny era una fanática de aquellas posiciones de privilegio. Simplemente estaba convencida que eran útiles y cómodas.

Pasó por las oficinas del ministerio, intentado llegar a la oficina de su padre, cuando un empleado de mediana edad, con el rostro alegre la frenó.

-Señora Lebon- musitó con devoción. Ginny alzó una ceja.- Disculpe que la moleste, se que viene a platicar con su padre, pero quería darle esto.- le entregó el periódico vigente. Ginny notó que era _El Gran Merlín_ y lo miró con asco poco disimulado. _"El Periódico de la Gente"_, era su lema. _"El periódico de la gente que agota al país con su puta pendejez…"_ completó Ginny… Y luego miró al empleado. Sonrió con odio.

-¿Para qué quiero esta inmundicia?- le espetó. Lejos de inmutarse, el empleado sonrió.

-Más allá de cuánto apesten sus palabras, no me cabe duda que le interesará- guiñó un ojo. "_Confianzudo de mierda", _catalogó Ginny ácidamente

-Si esta es la única porquería que tiene para decirme…- le preguntó.

-Repito: le interesará.

-¿Sabes qué? Me recuerdas esos empleaduchos que se dedican a comentar la vida y obra de sus patrones, ya que no pueden hacer una crítica constructiva de lo que ustedes llaman vida simplemente porque no saben que diablos significa esa palabra: en definitiva, son de cuarta moral, económica e intelectualmente.- escupió eso muy rápidamente. El hombre quedó anonadado.-Y te ruego que salgas de mi vista, tienes un perfume demasiado berreta.

Él la miró con ojos resentidos.

-Hasta luego, señora Lebon. Qué tenga una buena lectura, aunque tal vez no lo logre…

Ginny bufó. Se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala de espera. Abrió el periódico. Cuando miró el título, susurró una blasfemia entre dientes.

Opinión - Ernestina O'donnell.

Aniversario de nacimiento del Salvador

**La injusticia de no saber los detalles del final de este emblemático personaje.**

_El 31 de julio, Harry Potter estaría cumpliendo 26 años. A pesar de los halagos, ¿somos dignos de hacer brillar su recuerdo sin saber lo que realmente pasó al momento de morir?_

Atrás quedaron los años donde los medios de prensa mágicos se agazapaban en los alrededores de la casa de Harry Potter en busca de una foto, una palabra, una entrevista de nuestro héroe. Desde su deceso, hasta el día de hoy seguimos sufriendo su ausencia de una manera profunda y dolorosa. Sobre todo por estas fechas.

El día 31 de julio Harry celebraría sus 26 años. El final del Elegido marcó un antes y un después en la Historia de contemporánea de nuestra magia. Los mitos, las historias rodearon la extraña muerte de nuestro ídolo. ¿Qué pasó realmente en la Misión de aquel noviembre de 1999? Eso es lo más terrible de la tragedia. Hasta el día de hoy, nadie tiene una sola certeza de cómo fue que perdimos al hombre más valiente de Inglaterra, a la persona que nos salvó de nuestros tiempos peligrosos y oscuros. ¿Es justo para la memoria de Potter que esfumemos su final, fijando nuestros ojos en sus logros en vida? Muchos opinan que no y me incluyo entre ellos. A Harry Potter no le gustaría saber que estamos agradecidos por su victoria cuando nadie sabe bien cómo fue su final.

Tanto en el mundo Muggle, como mágico ha habido homenajes, pero ninguno parece tan sucio como las lágrimas de las clases altas y pudientes. Aquel llanto lo catalogo hace tiempo como una acertada frase de los muggles: "lágrimas de cocodrilo".

Todos aquellos que alardean de las hazañas increíbles de Potter (punto en el que probablemente todos coincidimos) no llegaron ni a conocer ni un solo pelo de El Elegido. Pocos son los afortunados que llegaron a conocer la verdadera personalidad de Harry Potter. Los reconocimientos pomposos realizados hasta el día de la fecha no parecen más que planes para obtener oportunidades políticas cometiendo una burda demagogia para ganarse el sentimiento popular de la comunidad mágica, la cual siempre sintió una debilidad y devoción en todo lo referido a Harry Potter. No obstante, sería perjudicial olvidar que hay funcionarios que lo repudiaron durante toda su vida, que estuvieron en contra de él y que pusieron trabas en muchas de sus buenas intenciones para el bienestar del mundo mágico. No hace falta que recordemos los políticos que participaron en eso, ya que constituye una información de público conocimiento. ¿De qué vale la falsedad de lágrimas, las rodillas de nuestros gobernantes frente a su estatua, si su misma tumba está manchada de mentiras y hechos nublados en nombre de intereses políticos para ganarse los votos de sectores nuestra sociedad? ¿No parece vergonzoso concluir de nuestros actos que nuestros funcionaros utilizan "el aura" de su recuerdo para ganar cargos? ¿De qué vale todo eso ahora si Harry Potter no puede salir a decir quiénes estaban con él realmente y quienes son los simples oportunistas? Solamente significa seguir mintiéndonos, instando a creer que somos devotos a una persona que en vida, jamás deseó eso.

Es muy triste destacar que eso no es lo peor del asunto. Harry vivió con muchísima gente y ha tenido amigos incondicionales que todos bien conocemos. El "esclarecimiento" de su muerte no parece haber tocado la sensibilidad de ninguno de ellos.

Por empezar, quién era su novia antes de su muerte, la mismísima hija del Ministro de Magia, Ginevra Lebon. ¿Qué pasó realmente por su cabeza ante las versiones escuetas de la explicación desaparición de Harry Potter? ¿Ginevra fue capaz de conformarse con la versión de su actual esposo, Jean Paul Lebon, cuando esta declaración sufría evidentes agujeros de argumentación? ¿Cómo fue que nunca se preocupó por averiguar si eran verídicas las versiones de un cadáver descuartizado, de un hechizo Sectusempra, si nunca hubo una prueba infalible de estos hechos? En su defensa, fuentes del Ministerio alegaron que la diseñadora de _SweetHoney _donó millones para la causa de Harry Potter, pero luego se rindió al comprender que su antiguo amor estaba muerto. Quizá el entendimiento de la millonaria señora Lebon en vez de correr, volaba, teniendo en cuenta que se unió matrimonialmente a su amigo a solamente un mes de que encontraran los "restos" de Harry Potter.

Para culminar, el Ministerio negoció con El Profeta un homenaje a Harry Potter, el 31 de julio, en Hogwarts. Muchos estamos convencidos de lo que vamos a encontrar en ese acto: marketing, propaganda y clientelismo político para ganar prensa y beneficiarse. Lamentablemente, no habrá ningún cuestionamiento que diga: ¿Harry Potter fue descuartizado? ¿Le apuntó el maleficio Fenrir Greyback? ¿Por qué no hay pruebas de que se trataba de su cadáver?

Y pensar que nuestro popular Ministro de la magia lo quería como un hijo. Que ironía.

Ginny quedó anonadada con el artículo. Por primera vez en seis años no se le ocurrió una réplica despreciativa a Ernestina O'donnell.

El encuentro con Ginny había sido catastrófico para estado emocional de Harry. La preocupación de Amy y Lupin no fue demasiado prolongada porque había vuelto enseguida a la casa de ellos. Harry había recibido varias críticas por haberse escapado, pero luego el abrazo lloroso de Lupin calmó los ánimos alterados del momento. Remus estaba feliz por la recuperación de Harry al punto que había perdonado su imprudencia. El muchacho intentó justificarse describiendo la urgente necesidad de comprobar la muerte ficticia que el mundo mágico tenía de él.

En esos últimos días, Harry se había informado un poco de la situación del Ministerio. Se sorprendió bastante cuando vio a Arthur Weasley desde una foto en el puesto de Ministro. ¿Quién lo diría? También supo que Ron y Hermione estaban casados, y que gozaban de una buena posición económica tanto como Ginny y Jean… _Ginny…_

Harry estaba recostado mirando el cielo azul de esa mañana. Ginny estaba tan cambiada. Parecía otra mujer. ¿Encontraría el pasado que habían tenido detrás del maquillaje? ¿Dónde había quedado el amor que se habían prometido? "_En el bote de la basura"_.

Ginny había pisoteado su recuerdo, había disecado las flores de su lápida casándose con Lebon. ¿Cómo fue capaz de traicionarlo así? Nunca le perdonaría a Ginny el dolor de esas mentiras. La mente de Harry había maquinado demasiadas cosas desde aquella tormenta en _Mortis Corpus_. Lo que le dijo a Ginny cuando ella, temblorosa y emocionada, le preguntó que había pasado, fue quizá un impulso. Pero luego de pensarlo el diablo imprudente que Harry albergaba desde que supo de su casamiento al mes de su muerte, le susurró con demasiada convicción que las cosas no debían quedar así. Ginny pagaría con sangre todo lo que había hecho. Jean y Ginny eran el blanco perfecto de sus balas. La venganza sería directa para ellos. Iba a ser algo letal, destructor, impensable con palabras. No obstante, no debía apresurar sus decisiones. Todo sería con tacto para luego dar el golpe final.

-Harry- interrumpió Amy sus cavilaciones.- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Si.- respondió él escuetamente.

-No sé que ha pasado en el momento que te ausentaste, pero te noto demasiado raro y…

-Te pido por favor que no me molestes con eso.- la atajó Harry.- Estoy pensando cosas importantes y…

-Harry, te estoy hablando como si fuese tu madre- dijo Amy humildemente- Debes pensar lo que haces de ahora en más, porque corres peligro.

-¿Crees que no sé lo que es el peligro?- inquirió Harry con una mezcla de arrogancia, sarcasmo y sorna.

-No tengo dudas que lo conoces mejor que nadie- concedió Amy- Pero no sabes todo lo que ha pasado mientras estuviste inconciente.

-Ya sé todo lo que tengo que saber- debatió Harry. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la sala.- Ahora comenzaré a trazar mis planes cuidadosamente.- lo dijo con tanto rencor que Amy palideció.- Si, será algo precavido pero efectivo. Luego vendrá el golpe final. Los haré caer uno por uno…

-Harry, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿De qué hablas?

-Venganza- contestó el susodicho.-Dulce y placentera venganza. No será una venganza cualquiera, puedes estar segura de ello. Ginny y Jean serán los últimos en caer.

-¿Qué? – se asustó Amy- ¡No estarás hablando en serio! – Harry soltó una amarga carcajada.

-Tengo la alegría de decir que nunca hablé mas en serio en toda mi vida- musitó con odio- Ginny no sabe la que le espera. A Jean lo mataré con mis propias manos.- Amy se tomó la cabeza.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó en esa misión?- preguntó. La sanadora sintió curiosidad repentina.

-Jean Paul me traicionó vendiéndome a los Mortífagos.- escupió Harry.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?

-Porque el y su padre son dos sacos de inmundicia.- repuso Harry- Además porque unos días antes descubrí algo que los hundiría para siempre en las hermosas cárceles de Azcaban.

-¿Qué descubriste?- Harry la miró.

-No voy a confesar eso; es la clave de mi plan.- dijo seguro- La cuestión principal es que los Lebon caerán muy pronto en mis garras. Sufrirán tanto como yo, o peor.

-¿Qué hay de Ron y Hermione? ¿Piensas matar a tus mejores amigos para vengarte?

-Ellos son tan traidores como Ginny y Jean.- argumentó Harry con mucha frialdad.- Averiguaré vida y obra de los Lebon y los Weasley. Después dispararé al lugar que más les duela.

-Estás loco.- afirmó Amy.- Esto va a terminar muy mal. Lupin no estará de acuerdo en que hagas este disparate.

-¿Qué propones? ¿Qué me quede sentado aquí lamentando la traición, cuando esos hijos de puta me robaron mi vida? No, Amy. No me cruzaré de brazos. La venganza es justicia.

-No confundas los términos. La venganza es castigo.- corrigió Amy.

-No, no los confundo.- replicó Harry juntando las manos, como contemplando un futuro que lo haría sentir satisfecho.- Es exactamente lo que quiero hacer con esos traidores. Castigarlos, torturarlos, matarlos.

-No deberías decir eso hasta no saber cómo fueron las cos…

-Primero- interrumpió Harry- debo conseguir una varita. Los traidores me robaron mi arma primordial. Conseguiré una.- hablaba más para sí mismo que para Amy- Segundo, averiguaremos los movimientos de los Weasley. En especial la mansión de los Lebon. Allí sabremos que clase de convivencia tienen. Qué cosas hablan. Todo. Tercero, quiero estar informado acerca de la política del Ministerio. Arthur Weasley habrá tomado ciertas posiciones dentro de mi causa y quiero estar seguro de ellas.

-Espera, Harry…

-Cuarto. Mi plan es algo realmente perfecto.- la puerta de la cocina hizo un ruido pero ni Amy ni Harry notaron eso.

-¿En qué consiste, además de vengarte?- preguntó Amy.

-Antes que nada, debo saber si tú y Lupin están dispuestos a ayudarme- aclaró Harry, en tono de advertencia.- Ayudarme significa estar de acuerdo con todas mis órdenes y no discutir mis decisiones jamás.

-Harry yo…- empezó Amy, pero alguien desde la puerta la interrumpió.

-Estamos dispuestos, Harry.- contestó Remus Lupin- Vamos a colaborar en llevar a cabo la venganza que esos traidores merecen.- Harry sonrió. Era lo que esperaba escuchar del gran amigo de su padre. Amy suspiró resignada; Harry y su esposo la miraron interrogantes.

-Oh, creo que no tengo opción.- soltó preocupada.

Harry sonrió.

-Excelente.- se alegró Remus. Harry comenzó a buscar cosas-¿Vas a salir?

-Me disfrazaré un poco y saldré a comprar una varita.- confesó. Amy y Lupin iban a hablar, pero…- ¡Me acaban de jurar que no se opondrían a mis órdenes!- recordó ofuscado. Ambos se quedaron mudos. – Tomaré prestada tu varita para el camino, Amy. Creo que con ésta me va muy bien.- sonrió levemente y con un último saludo se retiró de la casa.

Amy no quiso ni pensar en la reacción de Harry cuando se entere que Ginny y Jean tenían una niña llamada Charlotte.

Arthur Weasley despedía a unos inversionistas del sector mágico de los transportes; las escobas y alfombras voladoras pretendían bajar controles de calidad para achicar gastos. Seguramente, después lo culparían a él si se mataban debido a la falta de seguridad.

Estaba exhausto y quería descansar de aquel fatídico día. Decidido a salir de su oficina y tomar un refresco, abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con su hija. Sonrió. Estaba realmente hermosa, como siempre. Ginny no mostró una seña cariñosa al verlo pero a su padre no lo sorprendió: hacía años que su niña era algo fría.

-¡Ginny!- la saludó.- ¡Qué bueno verte!

-No me llames Ginny delante la gente- le ordenó.

-Oh, no seas exagerada cariño.- dijo su padre afectuosamente.- Pero visto que no estás de humor como de costumbre, te preguntaré: ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Ginny. Y sin más, entró en la oficina de su padre. Él la siguió resignado a la interrupción de su deseado descanso.

Se sentó en el sillón de ministro detrás del escritorio; la invitó a sentarse, pero ella prefirió quedarse de pie.

-¿De qué quieres habl…?- preguntó su padre, pero la pelirroja lo atajó soltando su objetivo con furia

-Quiero decirte que discrepo de la política que estas utilizando tranzando con esos amarillistas, traidores, promocionadotes de mi vida privada…

-¿De quiénes hablas?

-De el mugroso periódico _El Profeta_.- soltó Ginny furiosa- Están hablando de mí y le dan de comer a la gente que piensa, ¿no te das cuenta?

-No se a qué te refieres.- dijo Arthur, comenzando a enojarse- No puedes decirme la posición que debo mostrar como ministro, ya que, por si no te diste cuenta Ginevra, el cargo es mío y no tuyo.

-¿¡Sabes por dónde me paso tu cargo!?- ante esta réplica, el ministro se levantó de su silla indignado.

-¡¡No te permitiré que me hables así!!-vociferó con los labios apretados.

-¡No me importa cómo le hable al ministro!- dijo Ginny, igual de furiosa.

-¡¡No lo digo por mi cargo grandísima idiota, sino porque soy tu padre y me debes respeto!!- aclaró Arthur dolido.

-Mira- Ginny suspiró intentando serenarse un poco.- Tu unión al Profeta además de ser patética te perjudica. La oposición está teniendo comidilla con razonables argumentos en tu contra.

-La oposición está no tiene tanta llegada a la comunidad; el Profeta vende muchísimo más que cualquier otro medio- se defendió Arthur. Ginny rió con amargura.

-¿Cómo fue que llegue a poner un voto en ti?- soltó irónicamente- ¡Todavía me lo pregunto! ¿No te das cuenta que El Profeta, tu adorado diario, tiene lagunas descomunales y no es más que un maldito propagador de noticias vacías? ¿Acaso no llegaste a notar por tu lamentable miopía que eso desprestigia la calidad de tu gobierno?

-Lo siento, Ginny, pero no podemos hacer nada.- dijo Arthur- El Profeta es un arma mortal para el pensamiento de la población. Si perdemos un medio tan influyente como él, podría hacernos pelota… ¿me comprendes?

-¿Leíste el artículo de opinión del Gran Merlín?- inquirió Ginny

-Si.-contestó su padre desviando la mirada.

-¿No piensas hacer nada para que Ernestina O'connell cierre su bocota? – cuestionó Ginny anonadada.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Es libertad de expresión. ¿Pretendes que incendie la redacción de un medio opositor? No, Ginny, mi gestión tendrá sus defectos, pero permito que la gente se exprese.

-¡Deberías dejar de hacer uniones políticas inconvenientes e investigar lo más importante!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A mi esposo.- soltó Ginny- No me gusta los movimientos que está haciendo últimamente. Sospecho que anda en algo ilegal. – Su padre abrió los ojos.- No te hagas el sorprendido, siempre fue un delincuente.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes que haga?

-Que lo investigues un poco. –Arthur encarnó una ceja.- Vamos, tienes el suficiente poder para mandar a algunos Aurores a vigilarlo.

-¿Después vendrás con tus planteos histéricos cuando El Profeta cuente que Ginevra mandó a seguir a su maridito?- ironizó Arthur. Ginny se acercó a él. Estaba sacada. Detestaba el carácter ingenuo del actuar de su padre.

-Si utilizaras un poco el cerebro padre, -espetó muy cerca su cara- caerías en la cuenta de que el detalle es hacer que el periódico con el que tienes sexo todos los días en tu oficina, no debe enterarse de tus movimientos íntimos.- Arthur le propinó una cachetada. Ginny se tocó el cachete colorado y la invadió un sentimiento muy parecido al momento donde Jean se había propasado con ella. Contuvo el llanto. Arthur se sintió arrepentido.

-Oh… lo siento, mi niña, no quise…

-¡HAZ LO QUE TE DIJE!- le gritó Ginny sin dejar dominarse por su debilidad- Y POR LO VISTO ME TENDRÉ QUE ENCARGAR YO DE O'DONNELL PORQUE MI PADRE ES UN COMPLETO INÚTIL!!-rugió y corrió hacia la puerta.

-Espera, debemos terminar de…

-¡…Y NO ESPERES QUE TE CONSUELE CUANDO TE CORRAN DE ESTA HERMOSA OFICINA DE UNA PATADA EN EL TRASERO!- con un portazo estruendoso, se fue del ministerio ante miradas de los miles de curiosos. Ese día no era el mejor.

**00000000**

Charlotte y Melanie se despertaron alegremente la mañana del sábado 21 de julio. Las niñas estaban felices por la fiesta que se realizaría a la noche. Estaban invitados todos los compañeritos de la academia de las niñas. Desayunaban galletas de agua con un sabroso té que Pompy les había preparado. Charl no desaprovechó la oportunidad para invitarla a su fiesta diciéndole que ella le serviría esta vez. Melanie le aseguró lo mismo, por lo que la elfina se quedó un poco ofendida y alegó que ella debía trabajar esa noche por orden de la Señora Lebon. Luego se retiró con los ojos acuosos.

-Esa elfina no le gustan las fiestas.- comentó Mel, tomando su sexta galleta.- No debimos decirle que venga, ¿no?

-Los elfos les gusta trabajar.-repuso Charl, encogiéndose de hombros.- Tu mamá me dijo que "no tienen derechos desde que el mundo es mundo y eso se llama esclavitud…"- Mel rió divertida

-Mamá siempre ha defendido los derechos de los elfos. Pero mi padre cree que es perder el tiempo, aunque me pidió que no le diga a mamá que dijo eso.- Charl sonrió.

-Tío Ron me hace reír mucho.- dijo contenta.- Esta noche en mi fiesta vendrán todos nuestros tíos Mely. Fred y George serán los más divertidos.

-Si, ¡los gemelos son mis ídolos!- exclamó Mel. Luego se puso seria.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó su prima curiosa.

-¿Vendrá tío Jean?

-No quiero que venga mi padre- contestó Charl.- No lo quiero más.

-¡Pero solamente fue una pelea!- lo defendió Mel.- Aunque parece malo con lo que hizo.

-Si, es malo.- aseguró Charl.- ¡Le pegó a mi mamá! No le perdono eso.

-Yo se que en el fondo lo quieres aún.- opinó Mel.- Es tu papi después de todo.

-Si, lo quiero, pero… no sé…

-¿Qué?

-A veces me da miedo.- soltó Charl. Mel puso cara de ternura.

-¡¡No, no tengas miedo!!- la abrazó- ¡Yo te defenderé! ¿No te parece que debemos decirle a mi madre lo que tío Jean hizo…?- Mel había propuesto eso varias veces y siempre se había encontrado con la negativa de su prima.

-No, porque después puede pegarle de nuevo.- razonó Charl.- Seguro piensa que mi mami le dijo a tía Hermione.

-Ufa…- se quejó Melanie, disgustada.

-Iré a buscar más galletas por no me dejaste ni una.-evadió el tema Charl.- ¿Me acompañas? De paso podemos ir acomodando las mesas con Pompy!

-Si, vamos.- accedió Mel muy contenta.- En tu fiesta podremos hacer un concurso de vuelo, ¿qué te parece?

-¡Sería divertidísimo!- replicó Charl mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la Mansión.- Aunque a mi madre no le guste, no se negará sabiendo que es mi cumpleaños.

-¡Así se habla primita!-Melanie le puso una mano en el hombro y ambas entraron en la cocina y se pusieron a hablar con Pompy sobre los preparativos.

Jean Paul y Ginny tomaban el desayuno en la sala de estar de la pareja. Había un ambiente tenso y silencioso. La pareja que venía a los tumbos se decía con ese silencio miles de cosas que tal vez las palabras nunca llegaran a expresar. Ginny estaba nerviosa. El cumpleaños de Charl se celebraría en unas horas y no quería que nada fallara. La felicidad de su hija dependía de ello y no iba a permitir que ningún incompetente arruinara el momento. Sin embargo, para que sus planes salgan perfectos debía decirle a Jean algo difícil: la niña no quería que asista a su fiesta y no había podido convencerla de lo contrario. Ginny no tuvo la intensión de presionar a Charlotte para que accediera a mostrarle un cariño a su padre. En parte ese menosprecio de la criatura le hizo sentir que quizá era el tiempo indicado para comenzar a cantar la verdad de los hechos. ¿Tenía sentido seguir con Jean a estas alturas, donde la relación estaba desgastada y ya no era como al principio, cuándo el vínculo entre ellos estaba marchitado porque se habían lastimado y herido mutuamente? Racionalmente, no, seguir no era lo mejor. Ginny se convencía de eso día a día. Hasta había soñado con vivir sola con su hija, diseñando su ropa, sin tener que mentirle al mundo, sin tener que ocultar que sus sentimientos aún eran del amor de su vida… Es que tanto engaño había desdibujado con el paso de los años la dignidad de Ginny, mientras la culpa carcomía cada espacio y rincón de su alma… Poco a poco iba notando que las cosas que Hermione le decía eran mucho más que ciertas, eran reales y comprobables. Ginny lo supo desde hacía unos meses, pero simplemente era demasiado orgullosa para admitirle a su cuñada que coincidía en el desastre que edificó seis años atrás con su absurdo matrimonio. Pero más allá del arrepentimiento, el error no parecía tener vuelta atrás. O mejor dicho, volver al estado anterior y gritarle la verdad a todos implicaría el sufrimiento de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, más de lo que había amado a Harry: Charlotte. Y Ginny no iba a permitírselo nunca. Charlotte era su vida y mucho más que ello.

-Le he comprado un regalo a nuestra hija- dijo Jean Paul.- Espero que le guste.

Ginny no contestó. Debía decirle que para el bien de todos, era mejor que él no estuviera presente en la fiesta. Pero sabiendo su reacción la sedujo la idea de retrasar ese momento.

-No debes preocuparte, Gin.- _"Detesto que me llame como lo hacía Harry…",_ pensó Ginny.- No es nada que la ponga en peligro; pero quiero que sea una sorpresa para ti también- Jean Paul parecía feliz. Ginny seguía callada.- ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Sí.- habló por fin Ginny- Ocurre que debo decirte algo y no lo tomes a mal…

-Lo tomaré según la gravedad de tus palabras.- puntualizó Jean. Ginny tuvo la clara certeza que la cosa iba a ser muy difícil.

-Jean, creo que no debemos hacernos los tontos.- empezó. Su esposo enarcó una ceja.- Sabes que la relación entre Charlotte y tú está completamente coartada. Hace tiempo que la niña no quiere verte ni en figurita.

-¡Eso es porque seguramente tú le has llenado la cabeza!- exclamó Jean enojado.

-No le he dicho nada.- musitó Ginny haciendo un esfuerzo para no insultarlo.- Charl no te quiere ver y no se porqué es. Tampoco me molestaré en preguntárselo porque me da impresión que no quiere hablar el tema.

-La compañía de su prima Mel la ha cambiado mucho- opinó Jean.

-No digas estupideces.- cortó Ginny.- Charl y Mel son como hermanas, jamás se separarían. Charlotte no te quiere pero es por algo mucho más grave que la compañía de otra niña de su edad.

-Creí haber escuchado que no sabías a qué se debía la indiferencia de mi hija.

-Sospecho que a lo mejor nos ha visto peleando o discutiendo. Puede que haya sido en la Estancia porque desde allí es que empezó su nueva postura- musitó Ginny- Lamento decir que no puedo hacer nada contra eso, cariño…- Sonrió con placer. Le encantaba hacerlo sufrir.

-Me parece que te dejé claro que si juegas conmigo la pasas muy mal,- espetó su esposo enojado.- y realmente eres una ingenua si crees que no estaré presente en el cumpleaños de mi hija.

-Es por el bien de Charl.- aclaró Ginny- ¿No lo harías por ella?- tuvo que doblegarse a algo de humildad en su voz.

-Justamente es por ella que debo estar. Soy su padre. Además últimamente ha estado cambiando conmigo. Ahora no me contesta tan mal.

-¡Ni siquiera te habla! No fantasees que ya me estás aburriendo.- se sinceró Ginny, harta de escuchar tanta estupidez junta.

-Ginny, no juegues conmigo, te lo repito… supongo que recordarás la última vez que tuvimos un altercado después del desfile… la pasamos bien, ¿cierto?

-No volverá a ocurrir eso nunca más- dijo Ginny con toda tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?- preguntó Jean con sarcasmo.

-Se muy bien que andas en cosas raras, cariño.- confesó Ginny- Y si tu vuelves a amenazarme con quitarme a mi hija, tendré que denunciar que recibiste un extraño paquete hace no menos de un mes.

-¿De que hablas?

-Oh, vamos cielo, ambos sabemos sobre la curiosa encomienda. ¿Te refresco la memoria? Una caja neutra, de cartón o algo parecido. El contenido era bastante pesado. Y la tarjeta decía "Ábrela cuando estés solo, Jean Paul Lebon"…- Ginny rió ante la palidez que se había formado en rostro de Jean- ¿Viste cielo? No soy tan débil cómo crees. Esta noche no asistirás a la fiesta, ¿quedó claro? Sino tendré que denunciarte con los Aurores que tienes contactos con asesinos…

Jean Paul tomó aire, recuperándose.

-No pienses que podrás hacer lo que quieras… si haces eso, me llevaré a Charl lejos de ti y…

-¡No lo harás!- contradijo Ginny-¡antes de que le toques un solo pelo te mato! ¡Soy capaz de hacerlo por mi hija!

-¡También es mi hija!

… _Charl y Mel pasaban en ese mismo segundo por la puerta del comedor privado de los señores de la casa. Charl tocó a Mel y señaló la puerta sin emitir ningún sonido. Las voces de sus padres discutiendo le hicieron latir el corazón con más fuerza que nunca…_

-¡¡Tú sabes bien cómo son las cosas!! No seas ridículo Jean, pareces un niño…

-Nuestro matrimonio…

-¡Nos casamos solamente porque yo estaba embarazada! NUNCA TE AMÉ, JEAN Y NO ME OBLIGARÁS A HACERLO…!

Jean tiró toda la mesa con el desayuno y aprisionó a su esposa contra la pared del comedor

-NO SIGAS GINEVRA…- dijo respirando entrecortado.- NO SIGAS PORQUE CADA UNA DE TUS PALABRAS ME HACE DESEARTE AÚN MÁS… YO SI TE AMO… - la besó.- TE AMO DEMASIADO…

-JEAN, JEAN…-gritó Ginny- ¡TODO ESTO ES UN ERROR, SAL DE ENCIMA Y ENTIENDE QUE HACE SEIS AÑOS ACTUAMOS POR DESESPERACIÓN!

Charl no necesitó oír más. Tomó a su prima de la mano y comenzó a correr en dirección a la puerta trasera de su Mansión. Mel estaba desconcertada pero no hizo preguntas. El sol de media mañana resplandecía pregonando un día perfecto… Charl tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Atravesó la reja de la gran casa que en ese momento, estaba libre de la seguridad de Malcom y los demás guardaespaldas.

Corrieron tanto que desbordaron las rejas del _Country Going For Gold. _Mel estaba agitada.

-Esppeer-a… no pueed-do más, Charly…- jadeaba la niña frotándose el pecho.

-Tenemos que seguir, vamos a la plaza…- Repuso Charl.- Quiero alejarme de mi casa, por favor…

-Está bien, corre o nos van a descubrir.- apremió su prima.

Las niñas nunca habían estado tan alejadas de casa. No tenían permiso para salir debido a las medidas de seguridad que Ginny le había puesto a su casa. Sin duda, contaba con magia pero solamente para impedir que algún intruso se entrometa en la casa, pero no para que sus habitantes salgan, razón por la cual, Charl y Mel pudieron huir.

Media hora después llegaron a una plaza bastante extraña. Ninguna de las dos sabía bien dónde estaban, pero la reconocieron puesto que siempre pasaban delante en la limusina que las llevaba a la Academia: era la plaza Adam Smith. Había un busto que lo indicaba con rótulos que decían fechas y algo de historia de aquel economista _muggle._

El mediodía mostró un caluroso julio. Mel y Charl se sentaron en un banco. Ésta última lloró en los brazos por todo lo que habían oído…

-Mis padres no se quieren, Mel.- dijo entre sollozos. – Solamente están juntos por mí.

-No pienses eso.- intentó consolarla la otra.- Ginny y tu papá siempre…- pero no llegó a terminar.

El magnífico día comenzaba a oscurecerse. Hacía frío mucho, frío. Cada poro de la joven piel de las infantes protestaron cuando el aire helado penetró en ellos. Fue doloroso, y ambas temblaron de miedo. El sol se apagaba cerca del mediodía. Todo era extraño. La gente gritaba y huía; para horror de ambas, en un segundo no quedó nadie en la plaza. Las niñas miraron hacia todos lados tocándose los hombros.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Charl asustada.- ¿Se viene la tormenta?- aventuró mirando el cielo negro.

-No lo sé, no lo sé…- contestó Mel tomándose la cabeza- No puedo respirar _Charly,_…

-Tengo frío, tengo miedo…- siguió Charl. De repente vio algo negro, un sombra…- Hay alguien detrás de ti, Mel…- advirtió con terror. Una figura encapuchada, una mano putrefacta rozaba el cuello de su prima. Mel se dio vuelta con los labios morados. Las primas se abrazaron…

-Nos nos mate…, no nos mate… ayúdame mamá…- rogó Charl llorando, pero se acercaba peligrosamente mostrando la viscosa mano, queriendo atacarlas, tomarlas y poseerlas.

-¡CORRE!- exclamó Mel. Fueron hacia el otro extremo, pero al menos cien Dementotes las rodearon.

El frío fue más de lo que su inocencia podía soportar. Las niñas se desplomaron en el pasto recordando los peores sucesos de sus vidas.

* * *

**Nota:** ¿les gustó? ¿les pareció un desastre? ¿fue el más feo del fic? jajaj (re pesimista la loca!!juazjuaz)

Bno, sea lo que sea, díganmelo. Solamente tienen que ir a Submit review, GO! ES FÁCIL Y RÁPIDO! :)

gracias a todos por leerme... ! GRACIASS DE VERDAD!

nos vemos en el próximo (pero no lo esperen mañana jajaja!)

Saludos.

JOANNE


	13. Pierce Samuelson

_Hola gente! Espero que todos ustedes se encuentren bien. Por mi parte me estoy recuperando de una gripe y faringitis realmente devastadora y por eso tardé un poco más, tenía pensado actualizar ayer... Gracias por todas y cada una de las críticas constructivas que he recibido en sus comentarios, sobre todo de veela.io y karina, (puse bien el nombre!! jeje) y por supuesto la crícticas de RPPglami y RPP-gf , que más allá de que sean mis amigas, lo hicieron de manera objetiva y como lectoras del fic. _

_Espero que este capítulo supere sus espectativas, y sino, es lo que hay. Quizá mucha de las cosas en esta historia no resulten tan creíbles como me gustaría, pero comprenderán que no soy García Marquez, ni Cortázar, ni Sabato, ni Rowling, por lo que manejar los parámetros de tiempo/espacio en la historia me resulta muy díficil y los capítulos son muy elaborados...Se que lo hacen para mejore la calidad del fic y no crean que no valoro sus opiniones, solamente pido paciencia e iré mejorando esas cosas a medida que pasen los fics. Termino este tema diciendo una frase que repito siempre: "escribir es un acto sublime pero complicado"... Nada más cierto que eso._

_Vuelvo a agradecer (**gracias gracias gracias al cuadrado**) todos los comentarios, me han hecho muy feliz y me senti orgullosa de que me lean. ¡Gracias por todo de verdad!_

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

_**Pierce Samuelson**_

De lejos, parecía un ser algo abandonado: vestía pantalones de jeans holgados y una camisa a cuadros rojos y blancos. Su pelo largo exorbitantemente crecido, se sostenía con una cola. La barba le tapaba un poco la cara y una gorra del M_anchester United_ ocultaba la cicatriz de la frente… Harry transitaba las calles del Londres muggle sin un rumbo fijo. Sus pasos aplastaban el fértil pasto de una plaza desconocida. Solamente llegó allí porque necesitaba verlos juntos, comprobar que no era mentira…y su instinto se dividía entre las ansias de matar y miles de pastillas suicidas… Harry estaba algo desorientado. Temía que el impulso creciente de vengarse lo lleve a adelantar los hechos, tomando a Jean por el cuello… Sin embargo, no debía ser así… Tenía que manejarse con la cabeza fría para planear cada una de las heridas que estaba dispuesto a devolver. Se acomodó la gorra, intentando sujetarse a las invisibles esperanzas del entorno...

La varita había sido una excusa perfecta para mantenerse lejos de Amy y Lupin. Necesitaba estar solo donde nadie pueda oír el dolor que provenían cruelmente de su interior... _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fue capaz de casarse con Lebon?"_ El nudo se afirmaba en pecho para cortarle el trabajo de su corazón, para frenar la misión de mantenerlo vivo; el vacío de sentirse traicionado frenaba todas sus intenciones y al mismo tiempo parecía ser un sostén inigualable de ellas; porque Harry yacía destruido y sin fuerza… ¿y dónde estaba el pasado vivido con Ginny, los planes que habían tenido? ¿Qué hacía ahora con los sueños que su traición había escupido…? _"Ella cree que moriste hace seis años…"_ le susurró una voz razonable_. "¡Pero pasó sólo un mes! ¡No tiene ni una excusa!"_ Esta vez el rencor salió en su ayuda para justificar el deseo de hacerla sufrir, de hacerla pagar, de cobrarle todos y cada unas de las mentiras que en vida le hizo creer…_ "¿Cómo pudiste, Ginny?"_ Recordó el beso, sus labios dulces, la amargura de su odio interrumpiendo el efecto adictivo del contacto, terminando su plan, sellando su serio objetivo de quitarle todo, de hacerla nadar en lágrimas de sangre. ¿Y Jean? ¿Qué se merecía ese _hijo de puta_ por sacarlo del medio? ¿La muerte? _"No, no voy a pagarle con la misma moneda. Hay cosas peores que la muerte… "_ Harry pensaba que sería vulgar copiarle sus tácticas. Ahora tenía que ser original y la muerte era demasiada paz junta. Quizá sea ese el golpe final hacia donde apuntaba, pero antes debía humillarlo, ultrajarle, debía hacerle saber que no había logrado salirse con la suya, por más que se haya casado con Ginny… Recordó sin poder contenerse, el último momento donde la había visto con amor. Había sido antes de salir a la misión…

Antes de que pudiera seguir razonando sobre eso, un frío le heló las entrañas. Dos gritos desgarradores interrumpieron el silencio. Harry miró alrededor. El cielo estaba negro, y un frío que era incapaz de soportar lo invadió… reconoció el sabor amargo y conocido de ese sentimiento de miedo y desesperanza… Y sabía que aquella vez podían matarlo, porque nada de lo que pudiera pensar, nada de lo que extrajera de su cóctel de emociones podía llamarse alegría… Intentó permanecer en la realidad agotadora, aquella insuficiente para amarrarse, la misma que corrompía sus sentidos sin permitirle pensar con normalidad… Los gritos ensordecedores lo abrojaban a no cerrar los ojos, a no dejarse vencer, a no permitir que aquellas putrefactas criaturas le absorban su degradada alma… Sacó la varita con sus últimas fuerzas y pensó en las últimas palabras de Ginny antes de partir a la misión con la que todo acabo: _"No vayas, Harry, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto… debo decirte algo, debes saber que es importante…"_

_-Especto Patronum!-_Gritó con voz ronca.Un ciervo plateado surgió de la varita de Amy y comenzó a repeler a los dementores… Harry se arrastraba por el piso y vio bultos en el césped. No lograba distinguirlos, los lentes que Amy le había proveído no los tenía puestos… Llegó a acercarse lo suficiente y con terror vio que eran dos cuerpos pequeños, parecían unos niños. Dos dementores se ocupaban de ellos cruelmente y tomó a una niña pelirroja del cuello acercándose para absorberle su alma inocente.- ¡Nooooo…!-Se desesperó Harry. Vislumbró a su alrededor: el ciervo que tanto le recordaba a su padre había desaparecido… eran demasiados.

Ginny y Jean seguían discutiendo en la Mansión.

-Jean, escúchame, por favor- decía la pelirroja.- Esto es una locura, debemos terminar; el matrimonio está deshecho, ¿no lo comprendes?

-¡Eso es por tu culpa! ¡Haz hecho que mi hija me odie!

-BASTA, ¡NO PUEDES CONTINUAR CON ESA CANTINELA!-rugió Ginny- NO QUIERO SEGUIR VIVIENDO CONTIGO… DIVIDIREMOS LOS BIENES Y CADA UNO HARÁ SU VIDA!!...

Jean pateó el desastre de la mesa del desayuno el suelo. Ginny se asustó un poco.

-¡NO FIRMARÉ EL DIVORCIO GINEVRA! SIEMPRE SERÁS MI ESPOSA, ¿ME OÍSTE?- aulló

-Ya te dije que te daré el dinero que te correspond…

-¡¡ME VALE MADRE EL DINERO!!- gritó Jean Paul sacado.- QUIERO QUE SIGAMOS JUNTOS, QUE VUELVAS A HACER MI ESPOSA…

-¡NUNCA FUI TU ESPOSA JEAN! ¡NI CHARLOTTE TU HIJA!- en el rostro de Jean se dibujó una mueca peligrosa.- LA CRIATURA SABRÁ LA VERDAD ALGÚN DÍA Y PREFIERO QUE SEA POR MI BOCA…!- Jean le pegó un puñete que la tumbó al piso. Ginny solo gimió desde el suelo con el pómulo hinchado.- Ay… - se quejó dolorida.

Ese fue el momento donde Hermione Granger irrumpió en la escena.

-GINNY!- exclamó alarmada y luego miró a Jean con sus ojos marrones destilando aversión.- FUISTE TÚ, ¿VERDAD? Eres un desgraciado…

-¡No te metas en esto, Hermione!-Espetó el aludido.

-¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LA GOLPEES, ERES UN ENFERMO HIJ…!

Sin embargo, Hermione no llegó a terminar: Pompy volvió a interrumpir. Los tres la miraron sorprendidos. La elfina tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Ni siquiera se asustó al ver el pómulo de Ginny de todos los colores posibles.

-QUE DIABLOS HACES ENTRANDO ASÍ??- le gritó Jean Paul. La elfina lloraba y temblaba.

-¡Cállate!- dijo Hermione enojada. Y miró Pompy- ¿Qué ocurre, Pompy?

-Lass-s-s – comenzó tartamudeando – n-nniñas-s-sss… desaparecieron-n señoras-ss…- sollozó la elfina; tenía las manos vendadas. Hermione fue la única que alcanzó a deducir que se había castigado, pero ese pensamiento duró un solo segundo su mente.

-¿CÓMO?- gritó Ginny frotándose el pómulo hinchado.- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LAS NIÑAS, POMPY? ¡CONTESTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

-¡LAS NIÑAS GINNY!- exclamó Hermione con terror.-CONTESTA, POMPY!!

-No-o lo sé…- balbuceó Pompy con nerviosismo.- Desappaar-eecierrr-onnn…

-¡SERÁS DESPEDIDA POR INEPTA ELFINA!-empezó Jean Paul con furia.

-¡Miren!- lo interrumpió Ginny señalando la ventana.- Está todo oscuro y hace frío!!

-¿Pero qué diablos…? ¡Oh no! ¿Dementores en un Country Muggle? ¡Esto es el colmo!- sollozó Hermione.- Y LO PEOR ES QUE LAS NIÑAS ESTÁN DESAPAREC… ¿Y SI…?- Hermione no necesitó exponer la conclusión que develaba el peligro que podrían estar corriendo las criaturas.

-¡VAMOS A BUSCARLAS, HERMIONE, NO DEBEN HABERSE IDO LEJOS!- Ginny temblaba de arriba abajo. Si Charlotte estaba en peligro, si perdía a su hija y a su sobrina…

Jean Paul las miró.

-Iremos en la limusina.- decidió algo más calmado.- No es bueno manejar en este estado. – Sin embargo, las cavilaciones de Jean se concentraron en dos palabras que quizá explicarían la presencia de Dementores en _Going For Gold:_ Fenrir Greyback.

_-Expecto Patronum!- _Gritó Harry una vez más. Recordó esa ocasión donde el ciervo había a salvado a Hermione, Ron y Sirius tras salir de la Casa de los Gritos… ¿Podría volver a repetirse aquel magnífico efecto? El alma no estaba tan herida por entonces. Unas lágrimas inundaron el rostro de Harry, hasta que se animó a abrir los ojos.

Después de varios minutos que le parecieron eternos, el calor volvió a sentirse. Los dos cuerpos pequeños que había visto aún lo acompañaban. Cuando sus ojos llegaron a distinguir los matices de la realidad, Harry descubrió que eran dos niñas pelirrojas (ese detalle le contrajo el estómago).

Se arrodilló frente a ellas y les tomó el pulso. Apuntó a una y gritó:

-_Enervate!_ – al segundo, unos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada. Mel sollozaba palabras poco inteligibles.

-Charl… Charl…- Harry notó que estaba desmayada. Dirigió su mirada a la otra niña. (Rogó para sus adentros que fueran _muggles_ para que no lo reconocieran…)

-_Enervate!-_ repitió. La niña no se movió.- ¡Diablos!- la tomó en sus brazos, mientras Mel seguía susurrando cosas.- ¡Vamos niña! ¡Despierta, no me digas que te rendirás ahora! ¿Qué haremos si viene tu madre aquí y me meten preso en una cárcel muggle por no salvarte…?- presionó el estómago de Charl y allí fue cuando la niña comenzó a toser y murmurar cosas…

-Mamá, mamá…- decía.- tengo miedo, ayúdame… no dejes que te haga mal, te pegará, te pegará… - Charl parecía estar en una especie de trance.

-Vamos, vamos pelirroja… - suplicaba Harry con impaciencia. De repente y sin que los cielos lo alertaran del posterior efecto de este hecho, Charl abrió los ojos.

Fue un momento único. Los calcados ojos de Charlotte y los de Harry hicieron contacto. Ella quedó sorprendida y se perdió en ese rostro que le resultaba tan familiar. El oxígeno costó que llegue a los pulmones de Harry: el rostro de esa niña le recordó tanto a su madre, a Ginny, que quedó petrificado. Palideció hasta en los labios. Charl lo miraba hipnotizada: una confianza infinita, un rostro puro… ¿quién era ese hombre…? De repente, un impulso que no quiso frenar invadió a la niña: lo abrazó fuertemente. Harry le correspondió el abrazo. Un calor se le extendió por todo el cuerpo, y las razones eran desconocidas… Una fragmento de su alma dolorida, se preguntó: _"¿Por qué todo en mi alrededor se tiene que parecer a ti, Ginny…?"_

Mel se levantó de repente. Tenía la carita pálida y respiraba entrecortado. Cuando logró enfocar los ojos vio a su prima abrazada con un hombre de cabello alborotado con una gorra en la cabeza…

-Charl!- la llamó preocupada. Charl y Harry se separaron y la miraron. Harry vio los ojos azules de la niña. Se le hicieron extremadamente familiares.

-¡Mel!-habló Charl. Se abrazaron. Harry solo las miraba.

-¡Un ser nos salvó! ¡Esas manos eran horribles!- soltó Mel compungida.

-No, no nos salvamos solas. Fue él.- señaló Harry, que estaba algo desorientado. Mel lo miró y se puso más pálida aún. Dio un paso atrás, señalándolo. Charl sonrió: sabía que a su prima le encantaba la pantomima - ¿Qué pasa Mel?

-¡Es él Charl! ¡Es él!

-¿Quién?

-¡Harry Potter!- Harry se quedó petrificado. Tuvo la inoportuna certeza de que esas infantes pertenecían al mundo mágico tanto cómo él. No obstante, ¿cómo podían reconocerlo dos niñas de tan corta edad? Tuvo la pronta idea que huir de allí cuanto antes. Sin embargo, un segundo después lo pensó mejor: eran dos chiquillas, no podía dejarlas allí.

-Niñas, ¿qué dicen?- mintió.- ¿Dónde está su madre? ¿Son hermanas, verdad?- Charl y Mel negaron con la cabeza; Harry revisó la chaqueta de Lupin. Sacó dos tabletas de chocolate.-Tomen esto, les hará bien. Las niñas aceptaron algo sorprendidas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Charl.

-Se llama Harry, Charlotte, se llama Harry.- insistió Mel convencida.

-No, no se llama Harry. Harry está muerto, Mel.- dijo Charl. El sudor de Harry iba en aumento, sin embargo había algo que lo hacía quedarse estancado al piso. Simplemente sentía que no quería alejarse. "_Vamos Potter… ¿Cómo piensas vengarte de todos si no puedes con dos criaturas? Las puedes engañar sin exponerlas al peligro…",_ se dijo con convicción.

-Escuchen; no me llamo Harry, soy… Pierce; Pierce Samuelson.- fue el primer nombre que se le ocurrió. Por suerte la gorra que llevaba puesta le ocultaba la cicatriz de la frente- ¿Dónde viven? Deben ir a su casa urgente… esta plaza es peligrosa. Y por cierto, no envenené el chocolate…- las niñas sonrieron y Harry volvió a recordar con nostalgia a Lupin. Eran las mismas palabras que él le había dicho. Harry sintió una calor en el pecho por primera vez en ese mes, diferente al del rencor.

-Pierce, gracias por salvarnos.- agradeció Charl.

-No, no hay porqué… ahora, ¿quieren que las lleve hasta su casa?- propuso Harry. A medida que las miraba, Harry comprendía que había estado tan cegado por venganzas y rencores que olvidó que aún existían retazos de inocencia en el mundo. Ese pensamiento intensificó el calor de sus latidos que había percibido al ver a Charlotte despertar.

-No Pierce- dijo Charl – Mi madre nos retaría si sabe que hablamos con desconocidos.

-¡Charly, él nos salvó!- se quejó Mel y miró a Harry. - ¿Quiere venir a conocer a nuestras madres?

Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, una limusina frenó delante la plaza _Adam Smith_. Era lujosa y enorme. Harry la miró. De allí bajó una mujer de pelo castaño, recogido; vestía jeans negros y una camisa de gasa color carne. Rápidamente comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue algo que a Harry lo convenció de huir de allí: _Ginny, vestida con un traje rojo y zapatos de charol con llamativas estampas, bajó de la blanca limusina detrás de Hermione. Desde lejos, Harry no dudó que estaba más hermosa que nunca. Sus piernas estaban morenas por el verano, y resplandecían a la luz del sol. _

Harry escuchó como desde otra dimensión la voz de Charl decir _"¡Mamá!"_ Esa vez no lo pensó dos veces y apretando la varita de Amy en el bolsillo desapareció.

Horas más tarde.

Estaba oscureciendo en _Going For Gold._ Habían sido momentos de mucha preocupación los posteriores de haber encontrado a Charl y Mel en la plaza _Adam Smith_ cerca la de la una del mediodía. Para suerte de todos, ni _El Profeta _ni _El Gran Merlín_ supieron que Charl y Mel habían estado luego del ataque de los dementores. Charl se asustó bastante al ver el golpe que Ginny tenía en la cara. Las dos primas cuestionarios varias veces sobre el asunto. Ginny mintió diciendo que se había caído, pero supo que no las había persuadido con ese cuento, por lo que tuvo que escuchar a su hija y sobrina reclamando explicaciones durante el trayecto de la plaza hasta el Country.

Hermione y Ginny intentaban que las niñas expliquen lo sucedido y cómo habían logrado zafarse de los dementores. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que la mitad de los detalles de lo sucedido en aquella plaza, eran omitidos por Charlotte y Melanie, era bastante difícil que el argumento resultara convincente.

-A ver – se armó de paciencia Ginny - ¿Quién era la persona que envió el Patronus?

-¿Qué es un Patronus, tía?- preguntó Mel confundida.

-Son seres incorpóreos que repelen los dementores.- explicó Hermione. - ¿Vieron algo con una forma en particular?

Charl y Mel se miraron: ¿debían decirle sobre Pierce?

-No. – Contestó Charl.- Vimos algo como una nube blanca…

-¿Qué forma tenía?- preguntó Ginny curiosa.

-No lo sabemos- se adelantó Mel.

-Miren – dijo Ginny exasperándose- Cuando me bajé de la limusina vi un hombre al lado de ustedes y es evidente que las ayudó, ya que los Dementores atestaron la plaza…

-Si, mami. – se sinceró Charl.- Fue un hombre bueno que nos ayudó a que no nos maten los encapuchados mounstros.

-Los Dementores- corrigió Hermione con dulzura, acariciándole el pelo.- ¿Quién era ese hombre?

-¿Qué te pasó en la cara mami?- preguntó Charl por enésima vez. Ginny enrojeció y por inercia se tocó el golpe que estaba color morado.

-Ya ye dije que me caí.- le contestó su madre- Y creo, pequeña traviesa, que estábamos hablando de ti…

-Si, pero mi prima quiere saber porqué no nos quieres decir qué te pasó en la cara, Tía- saltó Mel.

-¡Melanie!- exclamó Hermione- No te metas entre las discusiones de tu prima y tu tía.

-Ustedes dicen mentiras.- dijo su hija enojada y se levantó.- Ya sabemos que siempre nos dicen cosas que no son verdad. ¿Cierto, Charl?

-Si, es cierto- concedió Charl con una enorme valentía.- Nos mienten y nosotras no vamos a decirles quién nos salvó.

-Charl, espera… - intentó Ginny con los ojos aguados.

-Vamos a mi cuarto, Mel.- replicó Charl sin hacerle caso.- No quiero estar con mamás mentirosas.

-¡Si, mejor vamos a festejar tu cumple a otro lado!

Las fueron hasta la puerta; pasó primero Mel sin mirar a su madre. Luego Charl y antes de irse dijo:

-Ya sé que te pegó el que _antes_ era mi papá-dio un portazo estruendoso.

Ginny y Hermione quedaron solas. Ninguna de las dos decía nada. Y luego pasó algo inesperado. Algo que Hermione no había visto desde hacía seis años atrás… Ginny comenzó a llorar sobre sus manos. Hermione quedó tan sorprendida que sus piernas no le respondieron ni siquiera para consolarla. La última vez que la había visto llorar así fue con la muerte de Harry y cuando Charlotte corrió peligro durante su gestación…

-Ginny…- dijo con voz suave.

-Vete, Hermione.- musitó ella.- No quiero que me veas así…

-Vamos, Gin, somos amigas.- Hermione se arrodilló delante de ella. Ginny la miró. Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de la pelirroja como una cascada sin fin. Hermione intentaba escurrírselas. – Charl me odia… fui una pésima madre para ella.

-Ginny, no digas eso. Charl te adora. ¿Olvidaste por qué se enfadó contigo?- musitó Hermione- ¡Porque se da cuenta que no puedes defenderte de Jean! ¿Cómo no me avisaste lo que estaba pasando? Ese tipo es un animal, mira cómo te ha dejado el rostro…

-Hermione… - Ginny la abrazó y lloró en su hombro- No puedo más, te juro que no puedo más… Yo… he estado tan sola desde que Harry me ha dejado… lo extraño tanto, tanto… - la castaña se limitaba a abrazarla.- Sentí tantas veces que no había vida después de él y he llegado a repudiarlo por haber muerto… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarme sola? ¡Hubiésemos sido tan felices juntos!... Y yo me refugié en mi trabajo, pero ¿sabes qué? Nada de eso sirve, no importa lo que haga ni a qué me dedique, porque Harry no está acá, no lo encuentro, no puedo vivir sin él, no sé cómo estoy haciendo para respirar…

-Ginny, Ginny… basta por favor.- susurró Hermione comprensiva; la separó y le secó las lágrimas. Ginny tenía la cara negra a causa del rimel corrido. - Tienes que empezar a arreglar tu vida. ¿Sabes cual es el primer paso?- Ginny asintió.

-Separarme de Jean.-contestó con la voz quebrado.

-Exacto.- concedió su cuñada con una leve sonrisa.- Después debemos contarle la verdad a Charl y a toda la familia…

-¿Qué?- Ginny se levantó nerviosa- No, no tendré el valor para decirle a Charl… me odiará.

-Debes hacerlo, Ginny. Es primordial, esto en cualquier momento explota. Las niñas saben más de lo nosotras creemos. – Ginny la miró.

-Tienes razón. No será nada fácil que…- Ginny se tomó la cabeza.

-¿A cual te refieres de todas las dificultades que tendremos?

-Jean Paul no me dará el divorcio.- soltó Ginny.- Estoy convencida que nunca lo hará.

Hermione se quedó callada. Ginny estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

Jean Paul conducía el auto de Ginny a alta velocidad. Tenía la urgente necesidad de hablar con su padre. Luego de haber salvado a su hija de los Dementores, debía hacer algo: hablar con su padre. Transitaba una carretera muy rara y el sol de aquel caluroso julio cubría los árboles acompañado de una brisa tenue.

Estacionó el auto en un lugar desierto. Si en ese momento cualquier muggle miraba seguramente pensaría que se trataba de un desequilibrado mental. Jean tomó una piedra de forma rara en pasto y susurró unas palabras en otro idioma, apuntándola con la varita. Enfrente sus narices se materializó un edificio de tres pisos. Era completamente blanco, salvo por las ventanas. Giró el picaporte de la puerta principal y se encontró cara a cara con su padre. El rostro de Clément estaba manchado de sangre. Jean Paul palideció.

-¿Qué rayos ocurrió?- preguntó anonadado.

-Maté McLuciber.- confesó Clément Balthasar algo agitado.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Jean enojado- ¿Te volviste loco? ¡Eso puede dejar evidencias!

-No me pude controlar; el muy maldito estaba a punto de confesar el asesinato de Potter a la prensa. Está enredado con la periodista del Gran Merlín…

-Maldito seas padre!- se encendió Jean.- ¿Qué hiciste con su cadáver?

-Lo dejé tirado en la carretera.- contó Clément.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Fuiste el último que lo viste! ¿Llegó a verse con O'donnell?

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Estalló el viejo - ¡Eso es justamente lo que evité!

-¿A cambio de que te culpen porque fuiste el último que lo vio con vida?

-Lo maté con un arma muggle- dijo Clément.- Pasemos al laboratorio principal. Longbottom está analizando los últimos órganos...

Jean Paul siguió a su padre sin emitir sonido. Entraron a una habitación esterilizada. Los estantes florecían por todas partes. Hacía muchísimo frío. Miles de objetos viscosos enfrascados, clasificados y ordenados en instantes de daban un aspecto siniestro a ese ambiente de ilegalidad. Había rótulos que los diferenciaban de órganos muggles y los aquellos que habían pertenecido a pacientes del mundo mágico.

-¡Longbottom!- llamó Clément. Un hombre de rostro redondo y sudoroso llegó hasta la sala.- ¿Cómo va el experimento?

Neville frunció la boca.

-Excelente, señor Lebon- respondió- Estoy analizando los diferentes órganos muggles en la sala nº 5.

-Longbottom, creo que mi padre te hará un encargo.- terció Jean

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Tendrás que recoger el cuerpo de Ferdinand McLuciber.- contestó Jean y su padre lo miró.

-No des órdenes sin mi consentimiento.- le espetó enojado.- Longbottom no irá a ningún lado porque está muerto hace tiempo… ¿o te olvidas de la poción multijugos que le hicimos a un muggle para enterrarlo con su apariencia?

-No nos conviene dejar el cuerpo de Mcluciber allí. ¡Nos comprometerá!- exclamó Jean. Neville los miraba con odio a ambos. Jean lo descubrió.- Vete de aquí idiota, es una conversación privada.- Longbottom se fue.

-Yo no puedo salir de aquí; si tenemos suerte, y Ferdinand no le dijo a nadie que se encontraría con O'donnell…

-¡Esa desgraciada quedó plantada! – Razonó Jean – Cuando se entere de la muerte de su entrevistado, amante, o lo que fuera ¿piensas que se quedará callada? ¡Es una maldita justiciera!

-No te preocupes. La mataremos si es necesario.

-¿Y seguir dejando evidencias en nuestra contra?- dijo con sorna Jean- Definitivamente, te estás poniendo viejo padre. – se acercó a la puerta- Y si caes tú, lamento decirte que no pienso caer contigo. Mejor evitaré que Fenrir Greyback envíe dementores para matar a mi hija. - dio un portazo y salió del laboratorio.

* * *

Harry se apareció directamente en la casa de los Lupin. La cabeza le estallaba… sus pensamientos se negaban a sacar una conclusión certera de todo lo que había visto… Y sin embargo, las pistas cerraban dolorosamente: Ginny y Jean habían tenido una hija. Habían formado una familia. Se amaban y eran felices, aún después de su traición. _"¿Cómo pudieron?", _se preguntaba Harry abatido. Recordaba la luz de la mirada de Charlotte Lebon, y en un principio la sintió tan cálida, le recordó tanto a su madre y a Ginny y en ese momento la sentía como la hija de la traición…

-Harry- le llamó la atención Amy.- No sabía que habías lleg…

-Contigo quería hablar.- cortó Harry enojado.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre cariño?- inquirió Lupin desde la cocina

-Llegó Harry, cielo, ven aquí.- Amy se cruzó de brazos y miró al chico de ojos verdes.- Te escucho.

-¿Por qué omitiste la curiosa información que Ginny tenía una hija con Lebon?- preguntó irónicamente. Lupin bajó la mirada; Amy en cambio, se la sostuvo valientemente.- ¡LES HICE UNA PREGUNTA, CARAJO!

-Harry, cálmate…- empezó Lupin

-¿ME DICES QUE ME CALME?- preguntó el aludido tomándose la cabeza.- RESULTA QUE SALGO POR AHÍ Y ME ENCUENTRO CON UNA NIÑA QUE SE PARECE A GINNY HASTA EN LO BLANCO DEL OJO Y…

-¿QUÉ?- Amy tenía los ojos muy abiertos- ¿TE ENCONTRASTE CON LA CRIATURA?

-¡SI!

-HARRY, DIME POR FAVOR QUE NO LE HICISTE NADA MALO…- sollozó Amy preocupada- ELLA ES UNA NENA, NO TIENE LA CULPA DE NADA…

-¿POR QUIÉN ME TOMAS?- preguntó Harry despidiendo chispas por los ojos.- ¿PIENSAS QUE SOY CAPAZ DE LASTIMAR A UNA NIÑA DE SEIS AÑOS?

-DISCÚLPAME, HARRY, PERO TU PLAN ERA MATAR A TODOS TUS AMIGOS Y "HACERLOS NADAR EN SANGRE…"- se defendió Amy indignada- ¿QUÉ PRETENDES QUE PIENSE?

-¡ME GUSTARÍA QUE HUBIESES RECORDADO CONTARME TODA LA INFORMACIÓN! ¿NO IMAGINASTE QUE ESTO CAMBIA MIS PLANES?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Lupin desorientado

-¡¡A QUE NO PUEDO HACER CUALQUIER COSA A LOS PADRES DE UNA NIÑA…!! – esa frase enterneció a Amy y lo demostró mordiéndose el labio inferior- ESTO ES MÁS DIFÍCIL DE LO QUE PENSE Y PARA COLMO RON Y HERMIONE…

-¿También conociste a Melanie Weasley?-preguntó Amy, acertando.

-Si.- contestó Harry apagado.- Las salvé de los Dementores.- se arrojó en sillón

-¿Dementores?- se extrañó la pareja.

-Si, en la plaza Adam Smith. El Profeta no lo reportará porque no le conviene.- caviló Harry.- Y mi plan se pondrá en marcha desde la semana que viene.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- inquirió Amy

-Esclarecer la causa Potter al mundo mágico.- contestó Harry. Lupin lo miró y adivinó las intenciones del muchacho.

-¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Te van a reconocer!- razonó Lupin

-No. Por lo menos en un principio no lo harán. Y para eso- miró a Amy- necesito que me ayudes a cambiar algo de mi aspecto.

-¿Quieres que te recomiendo un cirujano plástico muggle? – Se burló Amy cansada- ¡Es lo más ridículo que escuché en mi vida!

-Amy, déjalo hablar…

-No. Solamente quiero que busques alguna poción para camuflar mi cicatriz.- contestó Harry.- Y necesito papeles truchos de identidad. Supongo que la magia hará todo eso más fácil. ¿Puedo contar con ustedes para lo que sigue de mi plan?

-Depende- advirtió Amy derrochando severidad con sus ojos grises penetrantes- No colaboraré para que mates a nadie ni tampoco dejaré que le hagas daño a Charlotte.

-Lo primero no puedo prometértelo. El ministerio corrupto pagará por lo que hizo, aunque mi castigo no será la muerte sino la prisión. De tu segunda condición – prosiguió Harry- puedes estar segura.

-Júralo, Harry.- exigió Amy; Lupin le dio un codazo de advertencia.- No, Remus, no voy a estar a favor de tanta locura…

-Prometo que no le haré daño a Charlotte Lebon. – habló Harry. Tanto Amy como Remus, suspiraron aliviados.

* * *

Ron entraba a _SweetHoney_ con aspecto cansado. Tendría que buscar a Ginny urgente. Hace unas horas había hablado con su padre y el ministro le contó todo lo sucedido en su oficina hacía no menos de una semana. _"¿Cómo te atreviste a hablarle así a papá? No, Ginny, esta vez te pasaste de la raya…!"_ Se sentía furioso. La actitud de Ginny daba asco. ¿Quién se pensaba que era? _"¡No me pasará por arriba por ser una gran diseñadora!" _En el apuro de sus pasos, chocó con una señorita.

-Discúlpame- dijo el pelirrojo con cortesía. La muchacha enrojeció. Ron sonrió.- No quise…

-No, discúlpame tú…- musitó nerviosa- Es que venía algo distraída…

-¿Has visto a mi hermana? Eres su secretaria, ¿verdad?- Ann Turner asintió.

-La señora Lebon no ha venido. Dijo que se tomaría el día para preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija…- Ron se golpeó la frente.

-¡Cierto! Lo he olvidado. Creo que las tácticas de Quidditch están afectando mi memoria.- Ann rió.- Si es así, - Ron miró su reloj- creo que iré a la casa de mi hermana y…

-Señor Weasley.- lo frenó secretaria.- Me gustaría tener dos palabras con usted ¿puede ser?.- Ron la miró extrañado.- Es importante.- aseguró Ann

-¿Está segura?- inquirió Ron incómodo- Es que estoy apurado…

-Es sobre su cuñado.- soltó Ann, girando la cabeza para ver que ningún otro empleado escuche.- Sobre el señor Jean Paul.

-¿Si?-preguntó Ron interesado.- Pasemos a la oficina de Ginny.- decidió- Allí hablaremos más tranquilos.

* * *

_Gracias por leerme... Dejen review, me gustaría saber qué opinan de todo lo que pasó. Siento haber confundido a Fenrir como un vampiro... Fatty me llamó la atención sobre eso, pero corregí el error una sola vez. Perdón. _

_Puede tarde para el próximo capítulo, porque ando con problemas personales_

_gracias por todo_

_Joanne_


	14. Mucho gusto, señor Weasley

_Hola a todos! espero que anden de lo mejor. Yo mas o menos, pero acá estoy actualizando... es el capítulo más largo del fic, pero no por eso significa que tenga que ser el mejor. Solamente la última palabra la tienen ustedes._

_Gracias a las personas que me dieron su apoyo tanto en los reviews como vía msn, fueron mucho para mí... Y gracias por leerme, me hacen muy bien. Nos veremos abajo._

_Hay una escena de Ron y Hermione que está dedicada especialmente a RPPglami. ¡te quiero muchísimo corazón de batata! jeje!_

_Antes de morir_

Capítulo 14

**Mucho gusto, señor Weasley.**

Harry cavilaba sus planes sobre un pergamino sobre la mesa. Había trazado todo tipo de movimientos y al parecer, los tenía fríamente calculados. Sin embargo, era seguro de que necesitaba información para poder actuar de manera precisa... y después de analizar la situación más de cien veces seguidas concluyó que esos datos no podían provenir de alguien más justo que Charlotte y Melanie. Harry se había ganado la confianza salvándolas y eso le vino como anillo al dedo. Por un lado, no creía que fuera una grata entrevista si se trataba de Melanie Weasley, ya que la niña en la primera de cambio lo había reconocido. (¿Habrá heredado la inteligencia de Hermione?) Por otro lado, Harry pensaba que quizá no tenía opción que hablar con las dos, porque según las averiguaciones de Amy vivían como si fuesen siamesas. Harry estaba algo nervioso, pero sabía que las niñas le contarían la realidad de Ginny y Jean. Así estaría más tranquilo a la hora de actuar. A través de Amy, Harry supo que las niñas asistían a una escuela de preparación para ingresar a Hogwarts, pero lamentó muchísimo que estuvieran en vacaciones porque así no podía contactarlas… ¿cómo haría? Ginny no la dejaría ir a sola a la plaza después de lo sucedido con los dementores hacía diez días. No, era imposible. –Harry se rascó el cuero cabelludo, pensativo- Durante esos días no pudo evitar pensar e imaginar a Ginny como madre… una parte hiriente de su corazón le admitió que ella seguramente había sido una excelente mamá. Harry soñaba recurrentemente pesadillas que describían a Ginny con una beba pelirroja en los brazos, sonriente… y esa escena era hermosa hasta que Jean aparecía abrazándola y completaba el retrato de familia feliz; allí era cuando Harry despertaba sobresaltado. Luego del hechizo lanzado hacía seis años por parte de Jean, ese Sectusempra que había costado lágrimas de sangre, Harry no tenía bien en claro qué diablos había pasado. Recordaba vagamente que lo habían obligado a beber una poción, la cual Amy aseguró que era El Filtro de los muertos.

Harry se restregó los ojos. Estaba cansado. Consultó su reloj y vio que eran las seis de la mañana. Se sobresaltó. Hacía tres horas que ya tenía 26 años y no se había enterado. _"Mejor, no es tiempo para festejos, sino para actuar"_ Tomó otro de los pergaminos. Se trataba de un permiso trucho con la fecha de hacía seis años que ratificaba que Lupin era el heredero de todos sus bienes personales. Inclusive su casa Grimmauld Place. Harry, a través de los contactos de Amy en el ministerio descubrió que Ginny tenía la llave de su cámara en Gringgots y de su casa. _"No, no te quedarás con eso también. Todo lo que tienes me pertenece; inclusive esa hermosa empresa… voy a quitarte todo, Ginny, todo…"_ Harry pensaba reclamarle su derecho como esposo. A pesar de que nadie más en el mundo sabía sobre su casamiento secreto, al estar vivo tenía asegurado la mitad de los bienes de Ginny. Hasta podía meterla presa por ser bígama; pero por ahora eso no estaba en los planes. Primero tenía hacerle saber a quién se enfrentaba por haber planeado sacarlo del medio. _"Seguramente Ginny está al tanto del negocio de los órganos, por eso accedió al plan de Jean; fuiste su cómplice y me las pagarás Ginny, por haberme engañado con Jean Paul, por tu traición"_ El vaso de agua sobre el escritorio explotó con fuerza.

-¡HARRY!- gritó Lupin alarmado, entrando al cuarto - ¿Qué diablos estás pensando?

-Nada…- contestó él con voz apagada.

-Amy se despertó temprano; está haciéndote un pastel.- sonrió Lupin - ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-No tengo nada que festejar.- atajó Harry parcamente.- No podemos perder el tiempo. Hay que comenzar con los planes. ¿Tienes listo mis documentos falsos?

-Harry, yo… no creo que sea el momento.- dijo Lupin con sinceridad.

-No me interesa lo que creas. Pensé que me ayudarías, Remus- dijo Harry con cierta rigidez.

-Amy está algo preocupada.- comenzó Lupin con tranquilidad, pero su interlocutor sabía que tiraría una granada en cualquier momento.- No puedes tomar posesión de los bienes de Ginny…

-El casamiento de Ginny y Jean no es válido.- argumentó Harry

-Si lo es.- contradijo Remus- Todo lo que ella ha ganado lo ha hecho cuando la ley te dio por fallecido. No puedes reclamarle nada.

-Mis bienes- puntualizó Harry.- ¿Qué hay de ellos?

-Esos sí le corresponden a Ginny.-contestó Lupin- Estás muerto, ¿no lo recuerdas?- Harry lo miró a los ojos. Notó en la mirada del hombre lobo cierta matiz de impaciencia.

-Le quitaré a Ginny la empresa. –Dijo - Negar su estado civil fue un delito. Además, ¿cómo es posible que haya heredado mis cosas si no hay demostración de su vínculo legal conmigo?- se exasperó.

-La teoría de Amy es que el ministerio decidió darles tus últimas pertenencias a ellos. Me refiero, claro está, a los Weasleys. Aún sin saber de tu matrimonio secreto con Ginevra.- explicó Lupin- Salvo la capa, que la habías dejado aquí semanas antes de la misión en Azcaban.- Harry bufó

-Ginny mintió. ¿No había ningún papel que certificara que era viuda? ¡No puede ocultar su estado civil! ¿Cómo lo hizo?

-Recuerda- dijo Lupin- que el casamiento de ustedes ni siquiera estaba registrado. Los papeles que lo demostraban solamente los tengo yo, por ser el testigo. Richard Tylor, el mago que los casó, te hizo el favor por ser Harry Potter.

-Lo que hizo Ginny es un delito… - la voz de Harry sonó dolida.- Nunca imaginé que no diría nada que estábamos casados…- Lupin suspiró. Entendía algo de la frustración de Harry, pero no mucho de sus objetivos.

-¿Quieres que vaya a la cárcel?- preguntó

-Por supuesto que no. La quiero rendida a mis pies.- dijo Harry con rencor.- Quiero que sufra lo que me hicieron pasar a mí...- se paró y comenzó a caminar.- Por el dinero no hay problema…

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Harry volvió a clavar sus ojos verdes en Remus.

-Tengo otra bóveda Gringgots.- soltó

-¿Eh?- se extrañó Lupin.- ¿Y no la heredó Ginny?- Harry bajó la mirada.

-No. Es la bóveda de Sirius. Nunca le comenté nada a Ginny…- Harry le dio la espalda a Lupin. - … porque quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-¿Qué hay en ella?- quiso saber Lupin.- Digo… ¿algo muy valioso?

-Dos millones- susurró Harry. Lupin abrió los ojos sorprendido.- Tenía pensado comprar una casa después de nuestro comp…-hizo una pausa; el sentido de sus palabras le dijo a Remus que demasiado doloroso continuar imaginando lo que nunca llegó a ocurrir.- No importa, ahora no servirá para otra cosa…

-Harry, ¿en qué estás pensando?- se asustó Remus

-Debo hablar con Amy; ella me ayudará.

-Perdón…- dijo una voz desde la puerta de roble- ¿alguien necesita mi apoyo?- sonrió e ingresó con un delantal floreado. Lupin abrazó radiante a su esposa. Ella dirigió sus ojos grises hacia Harry.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Gracias- contestó Harry apagado. Amy suspiró y sacó un pequeño envoltorio con moño rojo; estiró la mano- No, Amy no…

-Acéptalo- se impuso la sanadora. Lupin lo miró amenazante. Harry suspiró; no quería ni un obsequio. No sentía que hubiera un motivo para festejar. Sin embargo, sólo para hacer el trámite desenvolvió el diminuto paquete. Se quedó sorprendido al descubrir el contenido: un frasquito con una sustancia color naranja. No tenía ni una aclaración sobre sus funciones. Miró a Amy interrogante.- Un preparado especial.- aclaró ésta- Estoy seguro que no fallará.

-¿Para qué sirve?

-Oculta cicatrices provocadas por maldiciones. – Contestó Amy y Harry sonrió.- Creo que puede durar unas cinco horas; resiste al agua, al tacto y al sudor. –Enumeró orgullosa- Nadie sabrá quién eres mientras la uses.

-¡Gracias!- dijo Harry abrazándola- ¡Es justo lo que necesitaba!

-Oh, ese _gracias_ me ha gustado mucho más, Potter…- musitó Amy divertida. Harry sonrió

-¿Dónde la conseguiste?- se maravilló su marido. Amy levantó las manos moviéndolas de un lado a otro.- ¿Tú…?

-¿Y ese tonito de sorpresa?– repuso Amy levantando una ceja, pero luego sonrió sin enfadarse.- Es un preparado que hago hace tiempo y ahora que lo dices cariño, debería pensar en vendérselo a algunas empresas de pociones curativas…

-Muy ingenioso…- comentó Harry mirando el color de la pomada.

-Gracias por el cumplido.- dijo Amy- Ahora, pasemos a la cocina para desayunar con un pastel para chuparse los dedos… y de paso me cuentas para qué más me necesitas.

* * *

Ginny despertó prematuramente la mañana del 31 de julio. Se tocó la garganta en medio la oscuridad; le ardía. Miró hacia un costado y comprendió que su inesperado enfriamiento se debía al aire acondicionado en su máxima velocidad. Encendió la luz del velador y apretando un botón del control remoto, apagó el artefacto. A su costado, estaba Charl durmiendo plácidamente. Su madre la miró con devoción. La tapó con los cubrecamas y sonrió.

Desde la pelea con su marido, ella decidió poner distancia para el bienestar de Charlotte, por lo que no dormía con Jean. Las discusiones eran continuas y absorbentes. Jean se había propuesto persuadirla para que no lo dejara con todo tipo de argumentos vacíos; pero Ginny no se dejó convencer y se mantuvo firme en dormir con su hija. La niña había perdonado parte de las mentiras de su madre. Ginny dejó que ella misma le curara el golpe con métodos muggles. Quiso darle ese gusto para que Charl ablandara su actitud, y lo consiguió: Charl ahora intentaba por todos los medios proteger a su madre y no quería alejarse de ella por nada del mundo. Tampoco dejaba solos a Ginny y Jean demasiado tiempo; Ginny lloró al reconocer la calcada actitud sobre protectora que había heredado de Harry.

Abrió el cajón de la mesita de luz y sacó una tabla de madre con finas hojas. Tomó un fino lápiz a mina. Antes de dormir aquellas pocas horas, Ginny se había dedicado a dibujar nuevos diseños para su colección, que optó por llamar _The Other Side _(el otro lado).Ginny estuvo inspirada en sus creaciones y todo lo que hacía se relacionaba al presente de nuevas perspectivas que estaba viviendo e intentando concretar y por el cual pensaba luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Luego del doloroso altercado con Charlotte, Ginny había cambiad muchas maneras de pensar y también sintió aflorarse en su ser aquella nostálgica creatividad, la inspiración que el sólo recuerdo de Harry le provocaba era más fortalecedora que nunca, a pesar de su ausencia prolongada. Haber aceptado dar el paso de decir la verdad, acuchillando la apariencia dolorosa de su vida perfecta, era un aspecto que se traducía en su cuerpo con la sensación de poder respirar con normalidad, sin culpa, sin secretos… aunque todo eso significara un sinfín de miedos por la reacción de Charlotte. Ginny caviló tanto y le dolió reconocer que podría afectarla muy poco la opinión de sus padres y hermanos; tal vez podría rescatarse a su interés Ron, que había sido su hermano favorito y el mejor amigo de Harry. Pero la actitud reprobatoria de los demás era algo que con tiempo se sentía capaz de superar. El mayor miedo era cómo tomara la verdad su hija… y qué sería capaz de hacer su esposo cuándo todo aquello explotara…

Ginny suspiró, posando sus ojos en el color fucsia de las paredes, como un contraste perfecto a su vida. No había puesto un plazo para hablar con Charlotte ni tampoco para imponerse a Jean a que firmara el divorcio. Tanto lo primero como lo segundo la asustaba de sobremanera...

Con la convicción de dejar el cóctel de heridas a un lado, Ginny tomó su lapiz y comenzó a dibujar. A medida que el objeto fue tomando forma, se asemejaba cada vez más a unos labios de mujer vistos de perfil; luego comenzó a trazar una boca de hombre desde el mismo ángulo. En su mente iban pasando imágenes borrosas, publicidades exactas y persuasivas para aquella fragancia que la tenía en la punta de su olfato, que la imaginaba todo el tiempo entre su piel… era un olor fresco de verano, con algún aspecto floral indefinido, mezclado con lluvia, con tormentas… era algo nostálgico que la llevaba al pasado con Harry, un pasado tan hiriente como inolvidable y adictivo. Miró el papel trazado con líneas grises y descubrió algo que le hizo latir el corazón con violencia. Había dibujado al azar los cuerpos de dos personas abajo la lluvia, besándose, tomándose los rostros con desesperación. Se tocó los labios. Tenía sombras de un sueño particular que nunca llegó a recordar… algo que parecía real, que hubiera podido ser real, pero que en el fondo sabía que era mentira. _Un beso… _cerró los ojos y lágrimas cayeron. _Encontrarte…sentirte, besarte… Volver a verte… volver a nacer…_

-Volver a nacer- dijo Ginny

-Ma…- se despertó Charl con voz ronca. Ginny dejó la carpeta a un lado y se secó las lágrimas.

-¿Cielo?- miró la hora- Vuelve a dormir, es temprano.- Charl se sentó en la cama. Ginny notó que cercioraba su rostro. La niña estaba algo asustada y nerviosa luego de todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Por qué no duermes, mami? ¿Vino…?- Charl miró a la puerta con terror. Sin duda sus miedos tenían nombre y apellido.

-No, no pasa nada. –Contestó Ginny- Solamente me desperté hace unos minutos…- Charlotte miró la carpeta en la mesita de luz.

-¿Estabas dibujando ma?- preguntó restregándose sus ojos verdes.

-Si.- confirmó Ginny- ¿Quieres ver?- Charl asintió.- Mira, es un nuevo perfume que estoy diseñando… - contó Ginny entusiasmada.- Creo que podrás usarlo tú también.

-¿Yo? Pero si siempre dijiste que las niñas no podíamos ponernos esos perfumes de vieja.

-¡Epa!- rió Ginny- ¡Yo no soy ninguna vieja!- Charlotte sonrió y entornó los ojos.

-¿Cómo se llama el perfume?

-Volver a nacer- contestó Ginny emocionada.- o volver a verte…- eso último se le escapó.

-¿Por qué ese nombre?- cuestionó Charl algo sorprendida

-No lo sé – mintió Ginny.- Me gusta.

-Mami, ¿puedo hacerte una preguntita? – intentó Charl tocando la sedosa sábana. Ginny la besó en la frente

-Las que quieras.

-Tú… tú…- se trabó Charl

-¡Vamos! No tengas miedo- calmó su mamá.

-Tú… ¿has tenido otro novio aparte de… Jean? - Esa frase provocó en Ginny un gran estremecimiento por dos poderosos motivos. Obviamente el primero era por la intensidad de la pregunta y por lo que significaba dar una respuesta sincera. La segunda razón, era que había llamado a Jean Paul por su nombre y no como papá. – ¡Sabía que no me contarías!- se quejó Charl enfurruñada ante el silencio de Ginny.

-Si te diré, cariño- contestó su madre al fin- Si, he salido con otros hombres antes que… – se obligó a decir:-… tu padre.

En la mente de Charlotte se dibujó el nombre _Harry._ Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo dijo:

-Tu novio fue Harry Potter, ¿no mami?- dicho esto, se tapó la boca con las manos, en clara señal de arrepentimiento. Ginny se puso pálida.

-Yo…- balbuceó nerviosa- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-¿Es verdad?- inquirió la niña adoptando un tono enfadado- ¿Lo conociste?

-Sí.- admitió Ginny. Charlotte abrió los ojos de manera acusadora. Ginny le sostuvo la mirada- No me mires así…- "_tan similarmente a él"_ – Yo… no te lo he dicho porque no me parecía conveniente que supieras de mis novios anteriores y porque eso son cosas de grandes…- Ginny supo que la estaba embarrando cada vez más. Corrió su pelo para atrás; Charl tenía la vista fija en ella sin dejarle tiempo a pensar. Ginny supo que no le iba a dejar pasar una cosa así.

-Eres mentirosa.- le dijo Charl con tristeza- Pensaba que mi mamá no podía mentirme.- Ginny sintió el corazón deshacerse dentro de su cuerpo.

-Cielo, no quiero que peleemos, ¿si? Tu padre es muy celoso y no quiso que supieras nada sobre mi relación con Harry…

-¡Pero sabes que me gustaba saber de él, porque fue El Salvador! ¡Y con Mel intentamos averiguar cosas sobre él y ni tú ni tía Hermione nos contaron nada!-se indignó la niña, levantando su manitos en el aire. Ginny se mordió el labio.

-Está bien- aceptó – Tienes razón, debí decirte que lo conocí.- Charl la miró recelosa- Vamos, no quieres estar mal con tu mami, ¿no? – Ginny dibujó en su rostro una mirada de tristeza y ruego y Charl sonrió. Los roles parecían invertirse.

-Está bien, no me enojo.- concedió la niña; Ginny sonrió aliviada- Pero ¿me cuentas cómo era Harry? Yo lo vi en una foto.

-¿Sí?- inquirió Ginny preocupada.

-Si y es lindo- agregó Charl sonriente.- Y tiene una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente…

-¿Quién te mostró eso?

-Troy- mintió la niña con rapidez- Mi compañerito de la Academia.

-Oh.- dijo Ginny.- Harry era una buena persona, cielo. – Charl sonrió.- Era generoso y desinteresado…- Ginny sintió un calor en su interior al hablarle de Harry a su propia hija.- Aunque cuando se enojaba era terrible; también muy celoso a veces. Pero con una dulzura…- cerró los ojos. Charl la observaba maravillada-…indescriptible…

-¡Wow! ¡Parece el príncipe de la cenicienta mami!- exclamó Charl. Ginny rió.- Es una lástima que no haya podido conocerlo…- esta vez un nudo se ató en el pecho de Ginny. Tragó con dificultad.- ¿Qué pasa má?

-Creo que es hora de dormir un rato… ¡es temprano! - sonrió Ginny señalando la ventana el sol de la mañana- ¡y además estás de vacaciones, pequeña!

-Está bien.- aceptó Charlotte algo enojada- ¿Después me cuentas un poco más? Por favor…

-Ya veremos- dijo Ginny. Le besó el cachete y mientras la niña se acostaba la arropó.- Descansa. Yo te cuidaré.- sonrió. Así solía decirle Harry. _"Hoy tu papá cumpliría 26 años…"_

* * *

Era magnífica la vista desde aquel balcón. Ninguna persona que estuvo alguna vez allí no le hizo un comentario sobre la vista que ofrecía. Ronald Weasley estaba seguro que no se había equivocado de hacerle esa tremenda fachada a su casa. Siempre fue un romántico empedernido, teniendo en cuenta que conocía a la mujer de su vida desde los once años. Sonrió. Desde la muerte de Harry solía ver cada amanecer para pensar y despejarse de sueños donde lo veía vivo y a su lado. Cada día sin él, se daba cuenta de que su amigo había dejado un orificio en su vida y en su entorno imposible de rellenar. Quizá, el nacimiento de Melanie había cambiado algo de esos días grises y oscuros. Hermione le había dado esa razón para subsistir a través de una familia y el amor que le concedió. Era el remedio perfecto para recordar con alegría los momentos vividos Hogwarts en los que estaban los tres juntos. El pelirrojo se inmiscuía en su pensadero para olvidar el gusto amargo del presente. Y en aquel incomparable y soleado amanecer del último día de julio, en el cual seguramente, si ninguna desgracia hubiera ocurrido, estarían celebrando el vigésimo sexto cumpleaños de Harry. _"Si pudiéramos volver a verte…"_

Una cálida mano tocó su hombro desnudo y bronceado. Ron se dio vuelta y vio a su esposa en camisón, sonriéndole tiernamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, guapo?- preguntó acomodándose en su brazos.

-Decidí madrugar.- repuso Ron

-Raro en ti.- comentó Hermione.- Siempre te ha gustado dormir…

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- preguntó Ron con los ojos fijos en el sol que iba naciendo.

-Jamás olvidaría una efeméride como éste.- contestó Hermione. Ron la miró: tenía los ojos aguados.

-¿Cómo sigue Mely?- dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

-Continúa quejosa, pero ya le bajó la fiebre. Dice que quiere ver a Charl.

-Podría contagiarla y Ginny nos mataría.- sonrió Ron.- Por cierto, ¿sabes cómo está ella?

-¿Quién?

-Mi hermana.- puntualizó Ron.

-Preparando la presentación oficial de la colección.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Y Jean?- su esposa lo miró.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- cuestionó con su infalible percepción. Ron suspiró. No le había comentado a su esposa lo que le dijo Ann Turner.- ¿Me lo vas decir?

-Hable con Ann

-¿Eh? ¿Qué Ann?- inquirió desorientada Hermione.

-Turner, la secretaria de Ginny.- Hermione alzó las cejas.- No me mires así.

-¿La que siempre anda en plan de mirarte?- ironizó celosa. Ron se mordió el labio. Recordó la razón por la que había decidido no hablar con Hermione del asunto.

-Vio a Jean teniendo sexo con Romilda. – soltó para no aguantar reclamos.- En su oficina.

-¿Eh?- repitió la onomatopeya Hermione.- ¿Qué vio a Jean acostándose con… en…?

-Entendiste bien- confirmó Ron.- Jean es un desgraciado.

-No me sorprende de él, pero… ¿por qué hay que creerle a esa Turner?

-No tendría por qué mentirme.- dijo Ron seguro. Hermione bufó.- ¡Diablos! No empieces con celos…

-Disculpa, ¡pero no creí que tuvieras tanta confianza!- replicó Hermione con sorna.- ¿Por qué te lo dijo?

-No lo sé. Simplemente los vio.

-¿Ya tiene tu móvil?- A Ron podría haberle agarrado una tortícolis de cómo movió su cuello para arrojarle una mirada furibunda.- Digo… de alguna manera te avisó.

-La encontré en la oficina el día del cumpleaños de Charl. – Explicó Ron de mal modo.- Y si vas a hacer una escenita por eso…

-¡No es por celos! – mintió Hermione enfurruñada.

-Entonces saca esa escenografía de mujer con cuernos, porque no lo he hecho…- soltó Ron con pocas pulgas.- La única cornuda es Ginny…- terminó amargamente.

-Parece que mucho no te preocupa. Ni siquiera fuiste a romperle la cara.

-¿Yo? – Rió Ron- No soy el mismo hermano protector. Mi hermana tiene 24 años, está a punto de cumplir 25 por lo que ya no es una nena. Además… ¿desde cuándo ella y Jean estuvieron enamorados? -Hermione prefirió ahorrarse el comentario que Jean había sido violento con Ginny.-Era cantado que algo así pasaría…

-Eso no le da derecho a que pueda faltarle el respeto. ¡Es un mentiroso!-se indignó.- Encima en su propia empresa, no tiene cara…

-Si, coincidimos en eso.- dijo Ron con rencor.- Pero Ginny no es ninguna santa, seguramente lo trata como perro y… ¿me estás escuchando?

-No.- contestó Hermione. Se le había ocurrido una idea genial.- Supongo que puedo decirle esto a Gin, ¿verdad?

-Para eso te lo conté.- dijo Ron- ¿Pero que…?

-No te preocupes. Oye, ¿tú puedes cuidar a Charl esta tarde? Ginny me pidió que te pregunte. Yo pedí licencia a tu padre para quedarme con Melanie, porque esa pequeña está imposible…

-Si… ¿Ginny estará ocupada?

-Debe trabajar y aguantar a su marido.- sonrió Hermione.

-¿No irá al homenaje para Harry?- se extrañó Ron.

-No. Y yo tampoco. La gripe de Melanie fue una excusa perfecta.

-¿Por qué nadie, aparte de mis padre y hermanos, quiere asistir?

-Creo que Ginny coincide con la opinión de O'donnel. La periodista de El Gran Merlín…-aclaró.- Y no quiere que le pongan el cartel de falsa admiradora a Harry o _chupa medias_ al gobierno de tu padre…

-Sería ideal que tome esa postura en cuánto al gobierno; es su hija.- opinó Ron.

-¿Tú irás?- preguntó Hermione

-Por supuesto que no. Prefiero pasar el día con mi sobrina.

Ambos rieron y se besaron.

-¿Harías eso por mí?- preguntaba Harry a Amy. Lupin los miraba con las pupilas jugando al ping pong. Amy suspiró.

-Está bien.- accedió.- Harry, te pido por favor que no me defraudes…

-No lo haré, te he dado mi palabra. ¡No soy un loco!

-Pero estás enfermo de rencor. Entiendo que te sientas dolido, pero las cosas hay que pensarlas. No puedo dejar que cometas una locura.

-¡Justamente es lo que quiero evitar! ¡Por eso necesito la información! Ella es la única que me puede ayudar con esto…

-Está bien. Aún así, ¿es necesario que hagamos esa inversión?

-Si, ya está todo preparado. Necesito estar cerca.- contestó Harry.- Será más fácil.- Amy exhaló aire.- ¡Deja ya de preocuparte, te dije que no haré nada!

-Amy, Harry es un hombre de palabra.- terció Lupin, mirando a su esposa.- Lo que dijo en un principio acerca de su venganza…- ahí miró a Harry- fue producto de un arrebato de locura, el jamás se le ocurriría atentar contra de Ron y Hermione…

-¿Es cierto eso?- preguntó Amy a Harry.

-Bueno…- contestó el susodicho.-… creo que debo averiguar si fueron tan cómplices de Jean como Ginny… Necesito que me ayudes, Amy, por favor.

-Está bien. Veremos qué pasa. ¿Cómo haré para tomar posesión de los bienes que Sirius te dejó?

-No va a haber problema, porque en su testamento, Sirius clarificó que si algo me ocurría, el heredero de esa fortuna era Lupin.-el aludido abrió los ojos incrédulo. Harry lo miró.- Sí, así es.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó.- ¡Tenía dinero y no lo sabía! ¡No llegaste ni a contármelo!

-Los duendes de Gringgots dedujeron que tú irías a reclamar la fortuna. No quisieron alertarte, porque les pedí discreción absoluta acerca de ésa bóveda.-explicó Harry.

-Entonces está todo dicho.- habló Amy, como resignada a hacer una actividad que no quería.- Debo hacerlo…

-Gracias.- dijo Harry.- Te prometo que aprenderé a ponerme los lentes de contacto…

-Por suerte existen los _muggles_.- comentó Lupin mientras Amy tomaba las llaves del auto.- ¿Qué haríamos sin ellos?

-Ten el celular a mano.- dijo Amy a Harry. – Te avisaré por allí las novedades.

Harry asintió. Esperaba que nada saliera mal.

* * *

Caminaba por el fértil césped, acompañada por una mañana de verano soleada y despejada. Vestía una musculosa blanca y algo transparente, que le hacía notar el sostén del cual Hermione se había enamorado el día de su fatídico desfile; una falda de jeans, que tenía bordado _SweetHoney _con hilo dorado y negro. Ginny tenía unas piernas envidiables. El pelo largo lo llevaba suelto y con ondas naturales. Brillaba a la luz del sol. El maquillaje era natural resaltaba apenas los detalles más llamativos de su rostro. El brillo labial transparente y la suave brisa le daba un aspecto de mujer y al mismo tiempo de adolescente. Ginny siempre estaba de punta en blanco. Era una manía que había adoptado para sobrellevar el duro destino que le tocó. Ginny había salido a tomar aire por los campos de _Going for Gold_, con unas tostadas para tener un desayuno diferente. Siempre hacía eso los días especiales y ése era quizá el más especial. Pensaba en Harry, como siempre y más que nunca. Era algo contradictorio porque estaba feliz con el nuevo rumbo que había tomado. Se sentía liberada aún sin haber hablado. Por otro lado, saber que Harry cumpliría años… era doloroso. Su ausencia la ataba obligatoriamente a las tardes negras soportadas durante los miles de días acumulados que se sumaban a una cuenta sin fin del un padecer interminable. Y quedaban largos años de tristeza, porque jamás volvería a verlo. El _nunca más_ de sus caricias en su vida, de su voz en sus oídos, el reflejo imposible de su figura en las pupilas… era drástico, era epidémico y enfermizo. Era demasiado largo y no lo podía consumar con palabras, ni había explicación alguna en sus sensaciones para describir cuánto la lastimaba. Se miró la cicatriz de su muñeca. Aún no podía creer cómo había sido capaz de matarse.

Las rejas de aquel lujoso Country eran de ensueño. Ginny pasaba los dedos por allí y le recordaba a la celda de su vida sin Harry, a la desgracia que la había condenado a no volver a verlo nunca más. A veces sentía en su corazón, la sombra de un deseo que le instaba a hacerle creer que estaba vivo, que no se convenza, que nunca había visto su cuerpo. Pero aquella intangible ilusión terminaba cuándo se paraba en la tumba de su amor deshecho. Percibía a Harry en cada cosa de su vida, en cada rincón de su alma. Miró su casa y cada vez que la miraba se convencía que era ostentosa y llamativa, pero horrible a la vez, porque su existencia era calamitosa y difícil, porque era testigo de todo el sufrimiento sentido y cada ladrillo soltaba la verdad de una ficción imperfecta, de una mera apariencia. Había sido construida a partir de la ridícula idea de casarse con Jean. Se sentía tan arrepentida. Ernestina O'donnel no tenía la culpa. Tampoco su padre. Era lógico que la comunidad pensara que era una traidora. Desde un principio, debió decir a todos que Charlotte era hija de Harry siendo sincera. Pero era algo tarde para arrepentirse _"y siempre nos arrepentimos tarde…" _Mordió una tostada. Su celular vibró en el bolsillo con la canción Volver a nacer. Era un mensaje de Hermione de mil caracteres. Ese hecho le causó gracia. Leyó: Ron_ cuidará de Charl. La llevará a esos Shoppings muggles. Consumismo puro, pero creo que la niña se divertirá. Tengo que hablar contigo, si puedes pasa por casa después del mediodía. Es importante. Ron recogerá a Charly a las dos._

Ginny sonrió. Se quedaba más tranquila si su hija estaba con Ron. No quería que viera nada malo. Demasiado daño ya le había hecho… Se metió la segunda tostada en la boca…

El portón del Country se abrió a sus espaldas y Ginny se dio vuelta, masticando. Era un auto común y corriente. Tragó con dificultad. Le extrañó que haya en un barrio tan adinerado un carro así. Luego pensó que quizá querían restaurarlo. Nunca se sabía con qué capricho saldrían los _muggles_. Ginny quedó parada observando. Le causó curiosidad, así que comenzó a acercarse. El auto estacionó en el parquímetro de _Going For Gold_. Se bajó una fémina que reconoció enseguida. Ésta la miró a los ojos y se acercó resueltamente a ella.

-Señora Lebon.- dijo con naturalidad- Qué raro verla aquí.

-Hola.- dijo Ginny- Yo vivo aquí. ¿Está de visita?

-No.- contestó Amy.- Vine en plan de invertir.- sonrió.

-¿Sí?- se sorprendió Ginny.- ¿Mi padre ha dado subsidios a San Mungo?- Amy rió.

-Ojala. Pero no creo que hagan falta. Los sueldos siempre han sido buenos.- repuso.

-¿Tienes en vista alguna casa en especial?- preguntó Ginny. Le llamaba la atención tanta casualidad.

-Exacto, ya la hemos elegido. Es ésa de allá.- señaló con el dedo una casa deshabitada y modesta que estaba justo al lado de la mansión de Ginny.

-¡Seremos vecinas!-exclamó Ginny. El tono de voz fue algo neutral y Amy no supo si la noticia le agradaba y o no.

-Parece que sí. – Dijo- En realidad, mi esposo y yo estamos buscando algo cómodo, no tan lujoso.- Ginny recorrió el lugar con la vista, esperando ver a su acompañante- No, él no ha venido, se encuentra muy ocupado…

-¿Es millonario?- preguntó Ginny con picardía. Amy sonrió.

-No, no hace falta eso. El ataque de los dementores hace unos días provocó una drástica caída de los precios por la zona. Al parecer la gente tiene miedo. No digo que me ha encantado aquel episodio, pero nos vino como anillo al dedo.

-Ya veo.- dijo Ginny algo apagada todavía mirando la futura vivienda de Amy. La sanadora la escrutaba detalle por detalle. Tenía el rostro mucho más amable que la última vez que la había visto.

-La veo algo cambiada, señora.- observó. - ¿Alguna buena nueva?

-Muchas nuevas y la mayoría malas.- replicó Ginny.- Pero bueno…

-Si le apetece, puede contarme. Verá, debo esperar al administrador para cerrar el trato… Sólo hace falta una firma y bueno… la parte más engorrosa: el pago.- Ginny sonrió.

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?-propuso.- Así va conociendo las instalaciones.

Caminaron a lo largo de las casas. Ginny comentó que era un lugar muy tranquilo, porque la mayoría de los habitantes eran _muggles_. Amy se sintió aliviada cuando supo que el arquitecto era un mago y aceptaba Galleones. Ese detalle se le había pasado. La sanadora supo que Ginny había vivido cosas feas en el último tiempo, sin que la pelirroja le aclare nada. Hablaron de todo un poco, hasta que el tema se centró en la familia y los hijos. Ginny percibió que Amy debía estar muy enamorada de su esposo. Hablaba maravillas de él.

-Es un hombre que sabe escucharme- decía-En realidad, es lo que siempre esperé del amor… ¿Nunca has sentido cuándo estás con ésa persona, el mundo no importa, te sientes bien, que no te falta nada y además eres tú misma sin necesidad de un ningún simulacro? – Ginny bajó la mirada. Eso sentía cuando estaba con Harry.- Disculpa, ¿dije algo malo?- musitó Amy apenada.

-No, no se preocupe.- balbuceó Ginny intentando mantener la compostura.- Solamente que su pregunta fue demasiado larga y complicada – rió con amargura.

-¿No siente eso con su marido?- preguntó Amy.

-Lo he sentido alguna vez.-dijo Ginny.- Pero usted sabrá mejor que lo bueno dura poco.- Amy tuvo la certeza que se refería a su primer marido.

-Si. Las relaciones se desgastan. – Comentó- ¡Qué hermosa es mi casa! No tanto como la suya, señora…

-Llámeme Ginny.- la interrumpió su interlocutora. Y hasta la misma Ginny se sorprendió de ese pedido. _"¿Desde cuándo…?"_, pensó. Amy también quedó un poco impresionada.

-Está bien, lo mismo digo. Dime Amy.- el ambiente de amabilidad fue interrumpido por un grito con voz finita a espaldas de las dos. Ginny miró: era Charlotte que venía corriendo.

-¡Mami, mami!-exclamaba. Todavía vestía el pijama que era de la creación de su madre. El logo decía _Tiny Honey._ Estaba descalza.

-¡Charlotte!-la reprendió Ginny-¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así? ¡Vas enfermarte como tu prima!- la cargó en los brazos. Amy y Charl se miraron. Sintió un estremecimiento al observar sus ojos.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó curiosa Charl.

-Se llama Amy. Es sanadora, cielo. Atendió a mamá cuando se accidentó, ¿recuerdas? ¿No la has visto en el Sanatorio?

-No, no la he cruzado. –Pero fue Amy quién contestó.- No tuve la oportunidad de conocerla.-Hola Charlotte. Es un gusto conocerte.

-Hola.- dijo Charl tímidamente.

-Ella será nuestra vecina- le contó Ginny. Charlotte no contestó.- Puedes confiar en ella, mamá ya la conoce.

-Mami, ¿puedo ir a ver a Melanie?- preguntó sin prestarle mucha atención a Amy.

-No, tu prima está enferma.

-¡No me quedaré con Jean!- se quejó la niña alarmada ante esa posibilidad. Amy se sorprendió: ¿Charlotte se refería a su padre? No, no podía ser. Notó el enrojecimiento de Ginny y corroboró sus sospechas.

-No te preocupes…- dijo Ginny a Charl.

-Jean se fue.- informó la niña con frialdad. –Lo llamaron y se fue. Pero no quiero quedarme con él.

-Irás con tu tío. Te llevará a pasear por el Shopping de aquí a la vuelta. ¿Qué te parece la idea?- Charl sonrió.

-¡Buenísimo má! Llevaré la escoba. A la salida, le mostraré cómo atrapo la Snitch a tío Ron. Los tíos Fred y George dicen que lo hago mejor que Harry Potter…- Eso estremeció tanto a Ginny como a Amy- Adiós Amy…-Charl se soltó de los brazos de su madre

-Adiós Charl…- alcanzó a decir Amy antes de verla correr hasta su casa.-Parece una niña muy inteligente.- observó

-Es tremenda.- aseguró Ginny.- Me ha provocado varios dolores de cabeza con esa escoba- sonrió.

-Sigue los pasos de carrera deportiva de Potter, ¿o me pareció?- apuntó Amy. Necesitaba ver su reacción al referirse a Harry. Enseguida supo que no fue buena.

-Creo que Ron le ha inculcado ese fanatismo por el quidditch- dijo Ginny.

-Supongo que estarás enterada del homenaje a Harry Potter en Hogwarts… Es oficialista; está financiado por el ministerio y El Profeta.

-Si.- dijo Ginny- Pero no tengo tiempo de ir.- se atajó.

-Oh, pensé que ocuparías la primera fila… disculpa, si te molesta no hablamos del tema…- agregó la médica al ver la expresión de Ginny.

-No, está bien. –Apaciguó ella con falsa tranquilidad- Debo irme, Amy. En un rato vendrá mi hermano a buscarla.

-Yo seguiré esperando al arquitecto.-dijo Amy consultando su reloj- No me habían dicho que Ross era tan impuntual.

-Espero que no te plante.- le deseó Ginny- Adiós

-Hasta luego, Ginny. Ha sido un placer encontrarte.

-Igualmente y suerte.- se fue.

Mientras la veía alejarse a paso ligero, Amy sacó su móvil y mandó un mensaje contundente a Harry Potter.

* * *

Ron y su sobrina se dirigían a pasar un día espectacular. Caminaban por la plaza Adam Smith, camino al Shopping. Charl estaba algo enojada porque Ginny no le permitió que llevara la escoba. La pelirroja había alegado en su defensa que sería sospechoso ver a una niña con una Saeta por comercios muggles. Charlotte, a quién poco le importaba atentar contra el Estatuto del Secreto de los magos, le había dejado bien en claro a su madre que era una "castradora", palabra enseñada por Fred y George.

-No te preocupes, Charl. – la consolaba Ron, mientras entraban en el lujoso Shopping.- Luego iremos a volar en el jardín.

-¡Mi mamá es terrible! ¡Tío Fred me contó que cuando tenía seis años, le robaba la escoba a ustedes y volaba!- decía indignada, sin prestar atención a ninguna vidriera- ¿Por qué no me deja volar tranquila a mí?

-Tiene miedo que te hagas daño. Esa sentido de proteger a los que ama se lo contagió Ha…- Ron se frenó. _"Si seré estúpido",_ se dijo.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Charl.

-Mi madre.- mintió Ron, patéticamente.

-¿Cómo está Mel? ¿Cuándo nos podemos ver?- preguntó Charl, exaltadísima.

-Está recuperándose. Hermione me contó que te extraña muchísimo.- Ron se frenó en un negocio de ropa muggle.- ¡Qué buen gusto tienen!- comentó mirando unos mocasines de verano.

-¡También yo!- exclamó Charl, pensando en su prima.- Quiero verla, tenemos que hablar cosas importantes.- Ron rió.

-¿Cosas importantes?- preguntó escéptico. Charl se frenó y lo miró indignada.

-¿Solamente ustedes pueden hablar cosas importantes? – le espetó a su tío con aire ofendido.

-No, por supuesto que no. – dijo Ron, intentando contener la risa. Charl bufó.- No te enojes, pequeña… ¿qué te parece si vas a los juegos?

-Son aburridos.- dijo Charl, caprichosa.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Prefiero… mirar vidrieras.- dijo Charl.- ¿En un rato iremos a volar?- inquirió esperanzada.

-Está bien.- aceptó Ron. Estaba acostumbrado a armarse de paciencia teniendo a esos dos demonios. Caminó a un café y se sentó. Charl se sentó enfrente suyo, y lo miraba enfurruñada con los ojos entrecerrados.- Iremos en un rato, ¿Si? Vamos, no hagas renegar a tu tío… no quiero pelear con tu madre por dejarte volar…

-Entonces, ¿no vas a permitirme volar?- preguntó dolida Charl.- ¡Esto es el colmo!

-Deja ya de hacerte la adulta, pequeña.- dijo Ron.- Mira, ¿por qué no recorres un poco el Shopping? Me dijeron que al final hay un comercio de escobas excelente.

-¿Sí?- se extrañó Charl.

-Sólo será visible para ti, porque eres una bruja.- explicó Ron. En eso llegó la moza. Palideció de emoción al ver a Ron. Charl la miró y luego, sin mucha atención, volvió a mirar a su tío.

-Entonces, ¿puedo ir ya mismo a ver esas escob…?- preguntó, pero la camarera la interrumpió.

-¿Ronald Weasley, el hijo del ministro, jugador estrella de las Avispas y el mejor amigo, compañero de aventuras de…?- Charl se la comió con la mirada.

-No arme escándalos.- espetó Ron, enojado.

-Oh, lo siento.

-¿Cómo sabe, siendo camarera del Mundo Mágico?- la camarera sonrió tímidamente.

-Soy una _Squib_.- contestó. Ron tragó con pesar.

-Tráigame un café cargado.- pidió. Charlotte bufó con impaciencia. La camarera los miraba curiosa- Gracias – Ron la invitaba cordialmente a irse. Ella se fue un poco quejosa. Ronald miró a su sobrina.- Puedes ir a ver las escobas.- concedió.

-Buenísimo.- se levantó contenta.

-Oye, no te alejes demasiado.- dijo Ron.- Tu madre va a matarme y ya sabes cómo se pone cuand…- Charlotte se fue corriendo. Ron suspiró resignado y abrió su maletín. Sonrió: Holly, el elfo de Ginny, había cumplido con ponerle _El Gran Merlín_ de ese día.- A ver qué dicen de ti, amigo…- susurró para sí mismo, pensando en Harry. Cuando desdobló el diario, se sorprendió, porque el titular no tenía nada que ver con él: _"Llaman a declarar al empresario Clément Balthasar Lebon por el asesinato de McLuciver" _Ron quedó anonadado.

Charlotte encontró con demasiada rapidez en negocio de escobas. Se llamaba _Brooms y algo más_. Era fantástico a su entender. Se dedicó varios minutos a observarlo todo. Ese lugar parecía de ensueño. Allí se podía encontrar todo tipo de accesorios para mantener las escobas, repuestos, mangos especiales. También había productos para los jugadores de Quiddicht, caros guantes para los que ocupaban el puesto de Guardián, lentes que repelían el agua para buscadores, equipos de pelotas… Charl se frenó en un estante especialmente dedicado a pelotas Snitch.

-¡Wow!-susurró emocionada. Ella no notó que alguien, a pocos pasos de ella, la estaba observando. Era un hombre sumamente atractivo. Vestía una chomba azul, un jeans negro, y mocasines muy parecidos a los que Ron había admirado minutos antes. Sus ojos eran grises y el cabello lo tenía tirado para atrás con gel. La cicatriz de la frente era invisible. Harry la observaba. Era tan parecida a Ginny, hasta su pelo tenía el mismo matiz. No sabía por qué le causaba tanta conmoción la hija de Lebon. Si al fin y al cabo, era la prueba de su traición. Enseguida comprendió que el deseo de verla, quizá no tenía tanto que ver con sacarle información. Era algo inexplicable, abstracto, una sensación, una fuerza que lo ataba a mirar a esa niña, a querer conocerla por muy absurda que sonara la idea. Parecía tan dulce. Sin esperar más tiempo, se acercó.

-Hola.- dijo. Charl se volteó. Sus ojos verdes lo observaron fijamente antes de reconocerlo.

-¿Pierce?- preguntó dubitativa. La niña sintió un estremecimiento. Realmente ahora entendía a Mel. ¡Ese hombre se parecía al de la foto que habían robado del cajón de Jean!

-Soy yo. – contestó Harry sonriente. Charl lo miraba un poco dudosa. Harry se arrodilló para estar a su altura- No temas, no voy a hacerte daño… ¿te ayudé con los dementores, no?- Charl sonrió.

-Si.- admitió.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me encantan las escobas.- dijo Harry.- ¿Has venido tú solita?

-No; vine con mi tío Ron. El se quedó en el café. – contó Charl.

-¿Qué te parece si paseamos un poco?- Harry le extendió la mano. Charl la miró seria.- ¿Desconfías de mí?

-No.- contestó Charl sonriente; puso su mano sobre la de él. Nuevamente, Harry sintió un calor en todo el cuerpo. No entendía porqué esa infante le despertaba tantas sensaciones. Caminaron dentro de aquel negocio y luego Harry la condujo a ver vidrieras. Hablaron de escobas y de los partidos de Quiddicth. Harry le compró un chocolate. Se sentía muy raro, y aún no sabía porqué. Cada vez que la miraba, la razón ponía a juicio sus estremecimientos. Se sentaron en unos bancos situados en el patio del Shopping.

-Gracias por el chocolate, Pierce.-dijo Charlotte.- Mi madre no me deja comer esto. Dice que tiene muchas calorías.

-No le hagas caso.- dijo Harry, preguntándose desde cuándo Ginny se fijaba en dietas y superficialidades.- Es riquísimo y sirve para ahuyentar a los dementores.- guiñó un ojo. Charl lo observaba algo curiosa. Esto lo puso incómodo.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te acuerdas cuando Mel dijo que te llamabas Harry?- dijo Charlotte. Harry asintió.- Creo que ahora entiendo porqué. Eres parecido a Harry Potter.

-Oh, sí. – Dijo Harry, nervioso.- Me lo han dicho muchas veces, estoy algo acostumbrado.

-Harry está muerto. – Concluyó Charl.- Me lo dijeron en la academia. Además, ¿sabías que tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente?- Harry rogó para sus adentros que no se pase el efecto del preparado de Amy, o todo el plan se iría por un caño.

-Por supuesto. Se la historia de Harry Potter. ¿Quién no la sabe? Era muy famoso.- dijo atropelladamente._ "¡Ni a una niña puedes engañar!", _se lamentó Harry.

-Derrotó al mal.-siguió Charl.- Me hubiera gustado conocerlo. Mi madre lo conoció.- Harry comenzaba a transpirar. La información que le estaba proveyendo era jugosa pero también peligrosa.- Aunque me lo contó recién hoy.- _"Tardaste un poco, Ginny…"_

Harry aprovechó para preguntar algo que tenía que ver con sus propósitos. La entrevista con esa niña había resultado más rara de lo que pensado y se había desviado demasiado.

-Charl…- dijo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tu madre no te ha preguntado quién te ayudó con los dementores…?

-Si.- dijo Charl.- Pero no le dije nada.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry.

-Porque ella miente en algunas cosas y nunca me cuenta nada.- _"¡Te miente porque es una vil traidora!"_, pensó Harry.- Y todavía no sabe quién nos ayudó. Pero te vio.- Harry se estremeció, pero se calmó rápidamente, debía mantenerse sereno y calculador. Después de todo, era imposible que Ginny lo hubiera reconocido.

-¿Así que… tu mamá te miente?- apuntó con cuidado. Charl lo miró. Harry le sostuvo la mirada y volvió a pensar que esos ojos verdes eran…

-Todos los grandes mienten.- aseguró la niña ofendida.

-¿Tu papá también lo hace?- preguntó Harry. Necesitaba saber cómo era la relación de ellos… _"Vamos, dime algo, si se aman o qué…"_

-Mi papá es malo.- aseguró Charl. Esa declaración fue muy fuerte. Harry sintió una cosa viscosa en el estómago.- Y además, él ya no es más mi papá.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Ya no lo quiero.- dijo Charl.- Y Mel tampoco.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?- Charl suspiró. Tenía la boca manchada de chocolate.

-Pierce, ¿me guardarías un secreto?- preguntó con tristeza.

-Por supuesto.- sonrió Harry.- No saldrá de mí.

-Mi padre es malo.- dijo Charl.- Yo…- bajó la mirada- le tengo algo de miedo.

Harry sintió un chorro de fuego en el pecho. ¿Qué diablos había hecho Jean para atemorizar a la niña así? _"Jean Paul, mal nacido… ¿Eres capaz de torturar a tu propia hija…? ¡Qué ingenuo soy! ¿De qué no sería capaz ese desgraciado? " _

-No temas, Charl.- dijo seguro.- Tu madre te protegerá.- Charl sonrió.

-Yo también la protegeré a ella. -dijo Charl.- Ella es hermosa, deberías conocerla…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo es ella?- Harry fingió curiosidad. Volvía a olvidarse de su misión al hablar con Charlotte.

-Es parecida a mí.- dijo Charl con orgullo. Harry rió. _"Son igualitas."_

-Querrás decir, que tú te pareces a ella.- corrigió. Charl sonrió.

-Claro.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Harry. Ahora debía jugársela. Charl asintió.- ¿Por qué le temes a J… tu papá?- se corrigió a tiempo Harry. Charl lo miró.

-Él le ha peg…- la frase fue interrumpida por una voz conocida…

-¡CHARLOTTE!- gritaba un agitado Ron. La niña se paró asustada. Ron llegó muy enojado.- ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DESAPARECER ASÍ? –gritó enardecido.

-No te enojes tío…- dijo Charl asustada.

-Eres…

Ron vio Harry. Se quedaron mirándose. Los ojos azules del pelirrojo se inundaron profundamente. El corazón marcaba los segundos, la asimilación era imposible, el entorno era de papel, todo se parecía a un sueño inalcanzable, parecía mentira… ¿estaba mirando bien? No, no podía ser. ¿Dónde estaba su cicatriz?

-Tío, yo estaba con él.- habló Charl.- Él nos salvó a Mel y a mí de los dementores…

-¿Eres tú?- inquirió Ron. Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para hablar. No tenía otra que hacerlo, ya no tenía sentido huir.

-Soy Pierce Samuelson.- Harry habló con una voz fría; fue un tono raro. Ron lo miraba pasmado y pálido. Harry estiró la mano.- Mucho gusto, señor Weasley.

Nota: A mi este capítulo me gustó como ha quedado, no digo que sea lo mejor del fic, pero me ha dejado satisfecha. Espero que me dejen sus apreciaciones y si quieren faltarme el respeto, todo bien jajaj peor no puedo estar. cuack.

Termino diciendo lo siguiente: con respecto a las leyes, las herencias, es todo muy complicado, me han asesorado, pero creo que la ley nuestra, o el derecho muggle jeje, como quieran llamarle, no me cubre para lo que necesito del fic. Por lo tanto, quiero decir: que me valdré de la imagen pública de Harry para lograrlo. Si lo hizo Fudge, lo hizo Dumbledore, porque no lo voy a hacer yo?? jjajaja

Gracias por leerme, besotes,

Joanne

pd- si ven algún errorcito, perdón anticipado.


	15. Tanto tiempo

_Hola gente. Estoy realmente fusilada. ¡Gracias por los reviews! Aquí, tanto los que dejaron en el Drabble, como en 'La euforia'._

_Qué bueno que les gusta el rumbo del fic. Debo decir que a mí también. _

_Quiero que sepan que no es nada fácil de escribir, asi que les ruego que me tengan paciencia. No me gusta tardar, asi como tampoco que tarden en actualizar mis fics favoritos. Pero no son capítulos que los pueda hacer en una hora. Prefiero demorar más y realmente sentirme satisfecha con el trabajo, antes de traer algo que ni siquiera me convence ni a mí misma. Si, uno de mis peores defectos (según Lali Rppglami) es ser perfeccionista._

_¡Excelente fin de semana con mis reynas! ja! Pensar que nos conocimos por internet!! NO caigo todavía de todo lo que construimos juntas!! las amo pendejas divinas! Lástima que perdí la cámara digital y con ello, 100 fotos nuestras. ¿Quién será el hdp que tiene mis hermosas fotos en el tronquito? Ya fue. _

_Saludos ENORMES a Jor... Qué buenos reviews que me dejaste !! jajajaaj sos del palo, es así jaajja me quedé sin crédito desp de los 999 mensajes del viernes. ¡Perdón x no contestarte! Lei el mensaje a las 6 de la mañana. Cuack._

_Sin más que decir, los dejo con el cap._

**Capítulo 15**

**Tanto tiempo **

Hermione llegaba a la mansión de su amiga dispuesta a contarle las novedades. Un revoltijo en el estómago se formó después de saber lo que su esposo le había confesado. Aunque no estaba segura si provenía de los celos que la atraparon luego de enterarse que la entrometida de Ann Turner aprovechó la situación para mirar a Ron un tiempo más que cuando pasa por el pasillo de _Sweet Honey_. _"Maldita, maldita… ¿quién te crees que eres? ¡Ya me las pagarás! ¡Ninguna mujer mira a mi marido sin quedarse pelada!",_ pensaba con rencor Hermione.

Estacionó su carro modelo nuevo (Alfa Romeo), que le había regalado Ginny cuándo se cansó de éste. En el momento de bajarse, sintió una horrible acidez proveniente de su estómago. Repetía las galletitas de chocolates que comió con Mel. _"Espero que esa niña no haga renegar al elfo, porque creo que me escuchará…"_

Se puede decir que Hermione corrió hasta la puerta de la casa de su cuñada. Encontró a Holly en el jardín. El elfo plantaba hermosas rosas blancas; tenía las manos llenas de barro. Se acercó a Hermione cuando la vio. Atinó a hacer una pronunciada reverencia.

-No, Holly, no hagas eso…- suplicó Hermione. Aún tenía el estómago revuelto.

-Señora Weasley.- le dijo amablemente el elfo.- Es un placer tenerla en la mansión.

-Gracias Holly… - dijo Hermione sobándose la panza.- ¿Está Ginny?- _"¡Espero que no te hayas olvidado que era importante, Ginevra!_

_-_Por supuesto, la señora… ¿Se siente usted bien?– se preocupó Holly.

-Claro. – Sonrió Hermione.- Solamente estoy con ganas de matar a Ann Turner y Jean…- susurró.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Holly asustado.

-Nada, no me hagas caso. ¿Ginny? ¿En qué parte la encuentro? Es que la casa es muy grande.- se lamentó. Holly sonrió.

-Se encuentra en la cocina, dibujando su nueva colección.- informó.

-Excelente.- dijo Hermione. Y entró.- Con tu permiso.

-¡No, señora, faltaba más!

Hermione pasó el comedor, el living… En todo el trayecto venía escuchando una melodía extraña y nostálgica; a medida que se iba acercando a la puerta de la cocina se hacía más fuerte y clara. Ingresó a la cocina, extrañada. Asomó la cabeza.

Vio a Ginny, sentada sobre las hermosas banquetas, dibujaba dos bocas unidas bajo la lluvia. El dibujo era exacto. _"No imaginé que tenías buena mano con los lápices muggles Gin."_ Para su sorpresa, había miles de papeles con el mismo dibujo. _"¿Qué diablos…?"_ Los pergaminos tenían rótulos tales como: _'The Other Side by Sweet Honey'_ _'Volver a nacer, volver a verte. La fragancia de tus ojos frente los míos, de nuevo. Elemental y única. Sentirme contigo y sin ti.' _A Hermione se le refrescó la memoria en ese instante, comprendiendo que la canción era Volver a nacer. Ginny la cantaba con una dulce sonrisa.

Ni se percató de la presencia de su cuñada en la puerta.

-_Va creciendo el amor, en la ilusión, se nos pega la piel, amándonos_…-Hermione entró y frenó el enorme reproductor último modelo. Ginny levantó la cabeza-Hermione.- dijo sorprendida.- No te oí entrar.

-Ya veo. – Dijo la aludida, muy pálida.- Debemos hablar.

-Te estaba esperan… ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó anonadada.

-Sí, ¡¡te dije en el mensaje que teníamos que hablar de algo importante!!- se exasperó Hermione.

-¿Estás en fecha?- rió Ginny, sarcástica.

-¿Qué cosas dices?- dijo Hermione de mal modo. Se sentó en una banqueta enfrente suyo.

-Mira, cuándo estás así de histérica, es porque estás indispuesta o porque… ¡ya se!- rió divertida.- ¡Estás celosa por algo!

-¿Celosa yo? ¡No digas pavadas!- saltó Hermione enojada- ¡Cómo si esa insípida pudiera ponerme celosa! ¿A mi? ¡Ja! No lograría eso, no estoy celosa… ¡para nada!- Ginny encarnó una ceja sonriendo.

-Hermione, cuando tú te compraste el jeans yo ya lo corté y me lo hice short.- recordó divertida. Hermione bufó.- ¿Qué pasó con mi hermano? ¿Qué te hizo ahora ese energúmeno?

-Nada…- dijo su cuñada.- Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¡Es lo que intento decirte! ¡Suelta ya mismo porqué discutiste con Ronald!- saltó Ginny comenzando a impacientarse. Clavó sus ojos chocolate en el color castaño de los de Hermione. Enseguida supo que algo no andaba bien.- Vamos… - apremió.

-No se trata de mi- empezó Hermione, tras unos segundos.- Ron ha averiguado algo.

-¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo juega a ser Sherlock Homes?- se burló la pelirroja. Hermione notaba que estaba de buen humor. Era raro en ella, pero su actitud había cedido desde que decidió separarse y decir la verdad.

-No estoy para juegos, ni bromas.- dijo abatida.- Se trata del desgraciado de tu marido.- El rostro de Ginny se transformó en una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Jean?- preguntó.- ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Ron habló con tu maldita secretaria- una nota celosa volvió a asomarse en la voz de Hermione. Ginny sonrió.- ¡No te rías, tonta! ¡Tuve que aguantarme que me contara que la buena y abnegada "Ann"… - encomilló el nombre con los dedos- tuvo una crucial entrevista con él! ¡Qué tipa tan atrevida!- Ginny volvió a reírse y luego suspiró.

-Entiendo tus celos.- dijo con voz de circunstancia- Pero me gustaría saber qué rayos tiene que ver Jean en todo esto.

-Ann vio algo en tu oficina.- dijo Hermione.- Creo que a pesar de lo que eso significa, puede ayudarte para…

-¡Suéltalo! No me digas las consecuencias antes de empezar por el hecho principal. ¡Siempre haces eso cuándo temes mi reacción!- soltó Ginny razonablemente.

-Oh, Merlín, ¡es difícil decirte esto! ¿Podrías comprenderme un momento?

-¡Lárgalo!- exigió Ginny, muerta de curiosidad.- Dímelo sin asco.

-Jean Paul se está follando a Romilda.- explotó vulgarmente Hermione. Sonó peor de lo que esperaba. Hubiera querido un preámbulo pero su odio hacia Lebon no la dejó. Ginny se puso de pie.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con el rostro endurecido.- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Eso. Te engaña con esa puta. Ann Turner los vio y se lo contó a tu hermano.

-¿Cómo que los vio?- preguntó Ginny. Caminó hasta ella. Y como Hermione no contestaba la tomó por los hombros.- ¡Contéstame!- Su cuñada suspiró.

-Los vio teniendo sexo en la oficina de Jean.- dijo bajando la mirada.- Más exactamente, en su escritorio.

-No puede ser. ¿Cómo?

-¿Hace falta que te explique cómo?- se impacientó Hermione.

-No, no puede ser.- repitió Ginny. Hermione se levantó de su banqueta.

-¿Qué no podría ser con Jean Paul? ¡Es un hijo de puta!- vociferó.- Siempre lo ha sido, cuándo Harry vivía también lo era… ¡un envidioso, un resentido!- Ginny intuyó que su cuñada estaba largando todos los sentimientos que siempre había querido dejar a la luz. Se dio cuenta que no mentía, que era probable. La dominó un impulso destructor; tomó un vaso de la pileta y lo arrojó contra pared. Hermione se asustó.- ¡Cálmate! ¡No rompas tu vajilla de dos mil galleones por ese mal nacido!

-¡LO VOY A MATAR, LO VOY A MATAR!- gritó Ginny sacada.- ¡ENGAÑARME CON ESA PUTA BARATA EN MI PROPIA EMPRESA! ¡NUNCA CREÍ QUE CAERÍA TAN BAJO! DESGRACIADO, LO ODIO, OJALÁ SE MUERA…- tomó una fuente de vidrio y la tiró contra la alacena. Hermione se tapó los ojos y la cara. Los vidrios saltaron por todas partes y lastimaron sus brazos.

-¡NO! ¡GINNY!- se alarmó Hermione. Pero Ginny no estaba herida gravemente. Sólo eran astillas. Ginny se había agachado contra la pared y había escondido la cabeza en sus rodillas, sollozando. Hermione fue a abrazarla.- ¿Estás bien? No llores, esto a la larga te conviene.

Ginny la miró.

-¿Qué es lo bueno que puedo rescatar de todo esto? ¡Qué fui una idiota!- sollozó.- Jean me las va a pagar.

-Con esto puedes denunciarlo por adulterio.- resaltó Hermione, intentando animarla.- Si lo presionas, no le quedará otra que firmar el divorcio…- le secó las lágrimas.

-Tienes razón- dijo Ginny- Pero ese bastardo me la va a pagar…- aseguró rencorosa.-… no sabe con quién se metió, lo voy a hacer mierda, te lo juro…

-Después veremos. Ahora…- Hermione no siguió. Alguien irrumpió en la cocina.

Jean Paul estaba allí. Tenía grandes ojeras y el rostro triste. Sostenía _El Gran Merlín_ en una mano.

-Mi padre está preso.- informó. Ginny se levantó. Hermione se quedó detrás, atemorizada.

Se acercó a su esposo. Lo miró con odio, con un odio indescriptible. Sus ojos despedían rayos asesinos. Sonrió cínicamente y le pegó una cachetada feroz. Jean se tomó el cachete.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces?!

-¡¡HIJO DE PUTA!!- Gritó Ginny y volvió a golpearlo. Jean Paul reaccionó y la tomó del cuello.

Hermione gritó.

* * *

-¿Pierce? – repitió Ron anonadado. No, no era cierto. No podía tener rasgos tan parecidos a su amigo. ¿Era el detalle más anhelado de sus sueños? ¿Debía decirle, "tanto tiempo"? ¿Estaba delirando? No, no era él. ¿Su cicatriz? ¿Ojos grises? El corte de cara, la boca, la altura, el pelo alborotado controlado con gel. ¡Pero si Harry estaba muerto! ¡Eso que veía era una fantasía, una ilusión que podía pertenecer tanto a su sueño como a sus pesadillas!

-Tío…- habló Charl.- Él nos salvó a Mel y a mi, yo lo conozco…- Ron no pudo hablar. Estaba mudo. La realidad era superior a cualquier conclusión, la imagen aplastaba a las palabras. Todo era confuso, todo parecía ser mentira.

-Exacto.- dijo Harry.- No se si recordará el lamentable episodio de los Dementores en la plaza _Adam Smith_.- Su propia voz le resultaba rara. No asimilaba que estaba viendo a Ron después de seis años. Lo invadieron debilidades que detestó: un impulso cruel decirle cuánto lo había extrañado, de rogarle que el no tuviera nada que ver con lo ocurrido. "Jamás", musitó su orgullo dentro de él.

-Yo… si.- contestó Ron- Disculpe, es que me recuerda muchísimo a alguien.- Ron se había olvidado completamente que su sobrina estaba presente. El impacto de ver a ese sujeto tan parecido a Harry, lo había arrancado del contexto, como una descarga eléctrica, como el refucilo de lo imposible que le hizo olvidar su nombre, su identidad, el porqué estaba en el mundo. Vio a Pierce Samuelson sonreír. Más bien era una mueca. "Así no sonreía Harry", pensó.

-Suelen decirme que me parezco al Salvador.- dijo Harry con tranquilidad.-Pero estoy bastante acostumbrado, no se preocupe. La gente queda paralizada cuando me ve.

-Ya veo…

-Pierce es bueno, tío.- dijo Charl y le tomó la mano a Harry.

-¿Usted es de Londres? ¿Vive aquí?- preguntó Ron.

-No, soy australiano.- mintió Harry, recordando los papeles de su falsa identidad.- Pero pronto me radicaré en un Country muy cerca de aquí. _Going for Gold; _No se si lo conoce.- Ron se estremeció y Harry logró su cometido: ponerlo nervioso, incomodarlo.

-¡Ahí vivo yo!- saltó Charl contenta.- Ahora podremos vernos más seguido.

Ron no podía pensar en las consecuencias que aquello traería: ¿cómo reaccionaría Ginny cuando viera alguien tan parecido a Harry, alguien sin cicatriz…? ¿Pensaría que se volvió loca?

-Eso es una excelente noticia.- dijo Harry complacido y sonriéndole a Charl.- Charl me contó que usted es su tío…- agregó dirigiéndose a Ron.

-Yo…- Ron no continuó, más allá de que tampoco tenía claro qué iba a decir. Su celular estaba sonando con una melodía tenue y tranquila.- Disculpe…- le dijo a Pierce. Harry levantó la mano, restándole importancia.

-¿Amor?- dijo Ron. Harry se estremeció. Seguramente era Hermione.

-Es mi tía- susurró Charl torciendo los ojos.

-_Soy yo_- musitó Hermione. Tenía la voz ronca.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasó algo con Mel?- preguntó Preocupado Ron. Harry estaba muerto de curiosidad.

-_Le he contado la verdad a Gin_.- decía Hermione afligida.- _Y cuando llegó Jean Paul, se encerraron en su cuarto… y creo que…_

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO HERMIONE?-Gritó Ron.

-_No lo se, no lo sé, escucho gritos y ruidos fuertes…_ - sollozaba su esposa.

-DIABLOS, ¿¿LE HIZO ALGO A GINNY??

-_Yo…_

-¡CONTÉSTAME!

-_No lo sé, selló la puerta con algún…_

-¡Ya salgo para allá!

_-¡¡Ron, espera no cortes!!-_ lo frenó Hermione- _¡No traigas a Charl, te lo ruego!_

-Rayos… - Ron colgó.

La mente de Harry iba a toda máquina. ¿Quién podía hacerle daño a Ginny? ¿Acaso Jean Paul y Ginny se llevaban mal? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué Ron estaba tan nervioso?

"_Diablos, dime algo… necesito saber…"_

-Disculpe- dijo con cautela.- ¿Ocurrió algo malo?- Ron tomó a Charl de la mano.

-No…- dijo – Debemos irnos de manera urgente y…

-Señor Weasley, si quiere puedo llevarlo. Mi carro está no muy lejos de aquí…- _"Vamos, dime que sí, necesito saber qué ocurrió con Ginny…"_

-Usted está parando en _Going For Gold_, ¿o me equivoco? - Inquirió Ron- Es que…- miró a Charl. Harry también lo hizo.

-¿Qué pasó con mi mami?- preguntó la niña.- ¡Quiero ir a verla!- comenzó a llorar.- ¡Quiero ver a mi mamá!- zapateó contra el suelo. Ron se agachó.

-Cálmate- le dijo su tío.- Tu madre está ocupada y tu tía Hermione tuvo un problemita en la empresa. Se armado un lío con la ropa; Ginny se peleó con una modelo. Pero ya la despidieron y tu mamá está mas tranquila.- Ron le hizo el verso demasiado bien. Charl lo miró confusa.

-¿Sí?- preguntó dubitativa.

-Exacto, es un lío. No estará bien que vengas a la empresa.- dijo Ron.- Será mejor que te lleve de…

-Se quedará conmigo.- se adelantó Harry. Ron lo miró.- Si, de verdad. Estaré en mi casa del Country. Cuando se desocupe su madre, puede venir a buscarla…- Ron tragó.- Mi casa queda justo al lado de la mansión Lebon.

-¿De verdad no le molesta?- preguntó. No sentía desconfianza de ese hombre; no supo porqué de donde venía la inefable sensación de poner las manos en el fuego por ese sujeto. Definitivamente, algo en sus ojos lo convencía que nada malo podía hacerle a Charlotte. Por otra parte, lo necesitaba. Debía ir a ver a Ginny urgente. Harry negó con la cabeza.- ¿Charly, quieres quedarte con… Pierce?

-¡Sí! –Se entusiasmó su sobrina.- Me quedaré con él.- abrazó la pierna de Harry.- Es bueno.- Harry sonrió y le acarició la sedosa melena pelirroja.

-Yo debo irme rápidamente.- dijo Ron.- Será mejor que desaparezca, no puedo perder tiempo… Iré al baño. –miró a Harry- Gracias. Pórtate bien.- le dijo a Charl.

-Adiós tío.

/-/

Ron se apareció con premura enfrente de la casa de su hermana. Entró con las copias de llaves que tenía. Estaba realmente preocupado. ¿Y si Jean se había atrevido a tocarle un pelo? _"Lo reviento"_ Corrió sin permitirse respirar ni descansar. Encontró a su esposa llorando en el comedor y los gritos resonaban

-¡RON!- chilló Hermione. Lo abrazó.

-Tranquila, tranquila… ¿Dónde están?

-Discutiendo arriba…yo… te estaba esperando y…- nuevas lágrimas empañaban su rostro.- Creo creo que… creo que se han golpeado…

-¡Mierda!- Dejó escapar Ron. Y salió corriendo. Hermione lo siguió. Llegaron hasta la puerta de la alcoba.

-He intentado todo para que abran pero…- empezó Hermione.

-¡MAL NACIDO!- gritaba la voz de Ginny mezclada con hipidos de llanto.- ¡CON ESTO TENDRÁS QUE FIRMAR EL DIVORCIO, TENLO POR SEGURO!

-NO FIRMARÉ UN CARAJO, ¿ME OÍSTE?- gritó la voz ronca de Jean Paul.

-SI LO FIRMARAS PORQU… ¡NOO! ¡Suéltame! NO ME TOCARÁS UN PELO NUNCA MÁS, HIJO DE PUTA… MALDIT…- Se oyó un ruido ensordecedor.

-¡¡ABRAN LA PUERTA!!- Intervino Ron enojado. Tocó el picaporte: estaba sellado con una especie de magia.- ¡ABRAN O LA TIRO ABAJO! – Ni Ginny ni Jean parecieron escucharle. Ron sacó su varita dispuesto a forzar la puerta…

-LE CONTARÉ LA VERDAD A CHARL…- Dijo Ginny de repente. Hermione palideció. Ron se detuvo a forzar la cerradura. Eso lo desconcertó.

-¡GINNY!- Rogó Hermione- SAL DE AHÍ, POR FAVOR… -miró a su marido- ¡Le pusieron _muffliato _a la puerta, estoy segura!

-¡CHARLOTTE NO SABRÁ NADA! – aulló Jean. Y luego se oyó un estruendo de algo que se rompía.

-¿TE DIJE QUE TE ODIA…?- Gritó Ginny sacada.- TE ODIA TANTO COMO YO PORQUE ERES UNA BASURA, JEAN, NO VALES NADA… Y TEN POR SEGURO QUE LE DIRÉ TODO LO QUE TIENE QUE SABER…

-¿REALMENTE TE ATREVERÍAS A GRITARLE LA VERDAD A TODOS? ¿NO SERÍA PERJUDICIAL PARA LOS OÍDOS DE LA PRESTIGIOSA FAMILIA WEASLEY?- satirizó Jean.

-¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS! DIRÉ LA VERDAD, ¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO!- la voz de Ginny era muy ronca de tanto gritar y llorar.

-CIERRA LA BOCA, IMBÉCIL… NO PERMITIRÉ QUE…- Ginny soltó una risa amarga.

-¡YA NO ME PUEDES IMPEDIR NADA! ¡ERES UN FRACASADO! SABES MUY BIEN QUE CHARLOTTE…

-CIERRA LA BOCA… SI LE DICES QUE…

-¿QUÉ? ¡CHARLOTTE ES HIJA DE HARRY POTTER, IMBÉCIL! Y YA ME CANSÉ DE MENTIR, VOY A GRITARLO A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS…- Los pulmones de Ron se quedaron sin aire. Miró a su esposa. Ella lloraba con lágrimas de perdón.

-ERES UNA…- decía Jean Paul.

Ron llegó al límite; Un impulso asesino se apoderó de su cuerpo. Lo que había escuchado le sangró por dentro. Tuvo la tajante certeza que era cierto. Sin más preámbulos, pateó la puerta y ésta se abrió. Nadie supo si fue su magia provocada por la furia del momento o por algún hechizo no verbal. Jean sostenía a Ginny del cuello contra la pared.

_-Desmaius!- _Gritó Ron con su varita en alto.

/-/

Harry y Charl entraron en el auto. Harry se había comprado con su fortuna un carro envidiable, con tapizados de cuero. Charlotte observaba todo. No estaba nada sorprendida, ya que con el nivel de vida que Ginny le siempre le ofreció, había llegado a conocer todos los modelos.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Harry.

-Sí. Mi mamá tiene todo esto…- señaló la guantera, el volante y el velocímetro.-…casi igualito a éste.

-Ya veo.- dijo Harry_. "¿Qué diablos pasará con Ginny? ¡No aguanto esta tensión! ¡Necesito saber qué está ocurriendo! ¿Estaría discutiendo con Jean?"_

-¿Iremos a tu casa?- preguntó Charl.

-Si. Llegaremos en cinco minutos, ya sabrás que el Country no queda muy lejos ese Shopping… - dijo Harry.

-¡Quiero conocer tu casa!- se entusiasmó Charl.- ¿Podremos volar allí?

Harry la miró emocionado. Cuánto hacía que no volaba. _"Sería excelente volver a volar…"_

Más rápido que de costumbre, Harry estacionó su auto en el parquímetro del Country. Miró la casa de Ginny y se estremeció. Estaba seguro de que Ron le mintió a la niña con todo el cuento de la ropa… _"Pasó algo peor, lo intuí en su voz… ¿Pero qué?... "_

-Mira, ésa es mi casa.- dijo Charl mientras se dirigían hacia la del lado.- Mi mamá no está allí, pero cuando esté voy a mostrarte mi habitación. También podrás conocer a mi mamá. Se llama Ginny.

-Será un placer.- dijo Harry distraído. Tomó las llaves de la casa, que Amy le había mandado a través de su Patronus. Agradeció que la casa viniera con muebles. Sería menos sospechoso, aunque a la niña se la podía engañar fácilmente. Una punzada de culpa lo atacó cuando pensó en eso. No lo ponía contento manipular a Charlotte y por enésima vez se preguntó porqué tanta compasión con esa niña, justo con esa.

Entraron. Era una casa mucho más modesta que la mansión Lebon, pero muy acogedora. La puerta principal daba a un comedor y a un living; ambos estaban en el mismo ambiente. La casa no tenía escaleras, sino todas puertas rodeaban al comedor. Harry se alegró: Amy pareció haber ordenado los muebles. Hasta había hecho tiempo para poner cortinas y fotos de ella y de Remus, y cuadros de decoración de la vieja casa donde hasta hace unos días había habitado. Se alegró de la eficiencia de aquella mujer. Así, dio la convincente impresión de que era una casa de familia y todo aquel decorado bastaba para convencer a Charlotte.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó a Charlotte

-Si.- sonrió la niña.- Es linda.

-Imagino que la tuya debe ser mucho más linda…- comentó Harry. De nuevo se preguntaba porqué era dulce con ella. Era algo que le nacía de adentro… Charl lo miró.

-Cuando mi mamá era chiquita como yo, no tenía dinero.- confesó Charl.- Me lo contó mi abuelo.

-¿Si?- _"Si lo sabré yo…",_ pensó Harry con ironía.

-Si.- confirmó Charl.- Después ganó muchas monedas.- Harry aprovechó.

-¿Eso fue cuándo conoció a tu papá?

-No, cuando vendió ropa.- explicó básicamente Charlotte

-Qué bien…- Y justo cuándo Harry iba a preguntarle porqué razón no quería a Jean, Amy entró en el comedor.

-Ha…- empezó.- Pero alcanzó a ver Charlotte de la mano. La niña la reconoció al instante.

-¿Amy?- preguntó.

-Soy yo- dijo la sanadora con nervios.- ¿Qué haces con…?

-Ella es Charlotte.- se adelantó Harry.- Es la hija de los vecinos. Me la encontré en el Shopping…

-Ya me conoce.- terció Charl.- Ella vio a mi mamá hoy.

-Oh. ¡Qué bueno que se conozcan!- exclamó Harry, intentando sonar calmado.

-¿Ustedes son novios?- preguntó Charl.

-No…- dijo Amy muy tensa.- Pierce no es mi esposo. Es mí…

-Sobrino.- la salvó Harry. – Exacto, ella es mi tía.

-Ah.- sonrió Charl. La noticia pareció alegrarla.- ¿Podemos tomar chocolatada?

-Claro que sí.- dijo Harry.- Mi tía te preparará una.

-Pierce, ¿podemos hablar un momento?- dijo la "tía Amy".

-Claro que sí. –Accedió Harry.- Charlotte, si quieres puedes ir viendo la casa. Todavía nos estamos instalando…

-Bueno. – aceptó Charl. Y comenzó a mirar los adornos. Harry y Amy se fueron a un rincón. Charl miraba la casa con curiosidad.

-Harry, ¿cómo se te ocurre traerla aquí?- susurró la sanadora.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? – Dijo Harry- Me vio Ron…

-¿Cómo?

-Eso. Me vio. Y lo llamaron por teléfono; era Hermione, estoy seguro. Algo le pasó a Ginny, debes ir a averiguar.

-¡De ninguna manera!- exclamó alarmada Amy-¿Quieres que me meta en la casa y pregunte qué pasa? ¡No seas idiota! Seguramente Ron te reconoció, estamos metidos en un...

-No es bueno que Ginny vea a Remus acá. No confía en él y puede perjudicarnos…- advirtió Harry.

-No hay problema, Remus se llevó la capa invisible y le dije que vuelva con ella por las dudas…- musitó Amy.

-Excelente…

-¡PIERCE!- llamó de repente Charl. Harry susurró entre dientes a Amy: _"Averigua, por favor…" _Amy le dijo: _"Haré lo que pueda", _en voz inaudible.

-¿Qué pasa? Ahora mismo te preparo la chocolatada…

-¿Quién es ella?- inquirió Charl. Harry se acercó. Charl señalaba un portarretrato donde estaba Lily Evans con Lupin, los dos en Hogwarts, exhibiendo sus insignias de Premios Anuales con orgullo. A Harry se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo. No pudo ni contestar.- ¡Tiene el pelo cómo yo!- exclamó sorprendida y luego miró a Harry. Descubrió que estaba bañado en lágrimas.- ¿Por qué lloras? No llores, Pierce…- dijo compungida.

-Lo siento….- dijo Harry. Tomó el retrato. Le temblaron las manos al sostenerlo.- Es mi madre.- No quiso mentir. No acerca de su madre. Negarla hubiera sido muy doloroso. Esa niña volvía a resaltar sus debilidades.

-¡Era linda!- le dijo Charl sonriente.

-Gracias.- dijo Harry con tristeza. Dejó el retrato en su lugar y fue a sentarse en el sofá. Charl lo siguió y cuando lo tuvo enfrente, clavó su mirada en él. Harry también lo hizo. Verde con verde, exactos, idénticos. Charl le estiró los brazos. Harry la subió en su falda. Ambos movimientos se concretaban sin decirse. Era un impulso de ambos a abrazarse, aunque ninguno entendía porqué. Charl apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su papá.

-Tu mami está muerta, ¿verdad?- le preguntó con tono consolador.

-Sí.

-Yo puedo prestarte la mía.- dijo Charl con dulzura.- Tienes que conocerla… ella podría ser tu novia…- Harry suspiró. Estaba cansado y preocupado. Pero el calor de esa niña sobre su cuerpo, la dulzura de sus ojos, parecía aliviarlo mucho. Más allá de su odio temía por lo que le estuviera ocurriendo a Ginny. Cerró los ojos. Deseaba poner su mente en blanco.

Charl también lo hizo. Ambos, sin planearlo, se entregaron a un sueño impensado y reparador.

Y esa tarde, por primera vez en su vida, Harry durmió con su hija en los brazos, aún sin saber que era suya.

/-/

Ron había aturdido a Jean. Estaba tirado en el piso. Ginny lloraba en su cama. Hermione no sabía donde meterse.

-Escuché todo.- dijo Ron a su hermana.- Escuché todo lo de Charl. – sus ojos despidieron lágrimas de horror. Miró a su hermana.- Eres de lo peor, Ginevra.

-Ron, yo…- empezó Ginny.- Lo siento…

-Cállate.- le pidió su hermano.- No me hables nunca más. No quiero volver a verte.- miró a su esposa. Ella le devolvió una mirada dolorida.

-Iré a buscar a mi hija. – Dijo Ginny.- ¿Está en la casa de Amy, verdad?- preguntó.

-En la casa de al lado.- corroboró Ron, sin dejar a mirar a Hermione. Ginny se fue con una última mirada de disculpa a su amiga.

-Tenemos que hablar.- le dijo Ron a Hermione. Ella no tuvo el valor de contestar.- Me imagino que siempre lo supiste, ¿verdad? – Hermione no emitió palabra. Ron se acercó y la zarandeó por los hombros.- ¡CONTÉSTAME!- gritó.

-Sss-ssi- balbuceó Hermione entrecortada.- Ron, yo...

-Eres de lo peor.- le dijo Ron.- ¿CÓMO PUDISTE MENTIRME ASÍ DURANTE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS? ¡TÚ Y GINNY SON DE LO PEOR! ¡ERES UNA MALDITA MENTIROSA!

-No, espera Ron, yo puedo explicarte…

-No hay nada que puedas explicarme- dijo Ron- Se terminó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡QUE SE TERMINÓ! ¡ME IRÉ DE LA CASA ESTA MISMA NOCHE! ¡NUESTRO MATRIMONIO FUE UN ERROR!

-¡NO, MI AMOR! – Rogó Hermione.- ¡NO ME DEJES! HABLEMOS, POR FAVOR…

-BASTA…- Atinó a irse. Hermione le tomó el brazo.

-NO, NO TE IRÁS, SABRÁS TODO LO QUE PASÓ CUANDO…

-¡YA ME HE ENTERADO DE TODO! ¡NO HACE FALTA SABER MÁS! A MENOS QUE TENGAS UN AMANTE Y…

-¿Qué cosas dices?- se espantó Hermione dolida.

-¡¡PUEDO PENSAR CUALQUIER COSA DE TI!! YA NADA ME SORPRENDERÍA…-Se tomó la cabeza- ¡¡ESTA NOCHE ME VOY DE CASA!!

-NO, NO TE VAYAS, PIENSA EN MEL, TE LO PIDO DE RODILLAS, ELLA SUFRIRÁ SI TE VAS…- Ron lo pensó. Tenía algo de razón.

-Está bien- aceptó.- Hablaré primero con mi hija.

-Ron…- empezó Hermione.- Por favor… escúchame… tengo que decirt…

-No. Suéltame. Lo nuestro se terminó. Haré los trámites de divorcio. No quiero volver a verte a menos que sea por mi hija. No te me cruces en el camino, ¿me oíste?

-Ron, debes saber que yo…

-¡NO ME DIRIGAS LA PALABRA!- Hermione se arrodilló.- ¿Qué haces? ¡Levántate!

-No me dejes, Ron, te amo, por favor…- suplicaba Hermione con el rostro percudido de tantas lágrimas. Ron comenzó a llorar también. Hizo fuerza y la levantó. La puso contra la pared. Hermione acarició su pelo.- Te amo…- lo besó.

Ron correspondió el beso. Y luego la separó, negando con la cabeza, como no pudiendo asimilar la realidad, los hechos, el dolor de su corazón…

-No.- dijo seguro.- No… ¿Por qué?- juntó su frente con la de ella.- ¿Por qué justo tú?

La separó, restregándose los ojos. Se iba alejando hacia la puerta de la alcoba.

-Mi amor… -suplicó Hermione con los labios temblorosos.- Debes saber que…- pero Ron no a escuchó. Se fue sin mirarla.

Vislumbrando el atardecer del 31 de julio, Hermione se quedó con la luz apagada y el corazón roto.

-/

Ginny corría sola y desabrigada a la casa de Amy Newton. Lloraba con cortes en sus manos. El pómulo izquierdo lo tenía camuflado bajo un golpe de color morado. Jean Paul le dejó marcas en el cuello antes de que Ron llegara a aturdirlo. Ginny lloraba con terror. Charl la vería de esa manera y no había forma de evitarlo. _"Ron, Hermione, perdón, perdón…"_

El corazón galopaba en el vacío, en el amor destruido, en las ilusiones pisoteadas bajo la tormenta sin fin de su presente. El aire estaba manchado de mentiras que ella misma había retroalimentado, la vida perfecta se iba desmoronando ante sus ojos cansados, las culpas carcomían sus sentidos, y las fuerzas se agotaban sin piedad. Ginny perdía las señales con la vida, con la realidad, la brisa de esa última noche de julio que acontecía en sus pupilas, se incrementaba en el pecho, sintiendo los trozos de su corazón que iban llorando el derredor, la misma pena, porque todo era tan irreversible, porque tantas cosas carecían de retorno… _"Si él estuviera aquí, nada de esto pasaría. Si noviembre de ese año no hubiera pasado, si estarías con vida mi amor…"_

Ginny llegó a la casa de Amy. Las luces se veían prendidas. Entró abriendo una simple cerca de madera. Siguió el camino de piedras que llevaban a la puerta de la vivienda. Tenía un estilo antiguo. Las puertas eran altas y decoradas. Los muggles solían tener gustos rústicos. Ginny levantó la mano para golpear la puerta con sus lastimados nudillos, pero luego vio que estaba entreabierta. Puso la palma de la mano sobre ella y empujó. Las bisagras protestaron con un chirrido que a Ginny le pareció melancólico. O quizá era que su tristeza se iba contagiando por todo el entorno… Asomó la cabeza, admirando el interior de la vivienda.

-¿Amy? ¿Estás aquí? –Nadie contestó.

Le pareció ingenioso poner un comedor y un living juntos. Era amplio y estaba rodeado de puertas y diferentes accesos. La decoración era básica, pero cálida. Ginny comenzó a impacientarse. ¿Dónde estaba Amy? ¿Dónde estaba Charl? Ginny tuvo el deseo poder hablar con Amy primero para preguntarle si tenía algo para ocultar los golpes delante de su hija.

Recorrió todo el comedor; de repente, vio la parte trasera de un hermoso sofá. Era una tela muy rara; a Ginny le llamó la atención. Caminó. Quizá podía esperar a Amy allí.

Faltaban tres pasos para que Ginny llegue al sillón donde dormían Charl y Harry. Dos pasos. Media fracción de segundo.

Ginny sintió que todo su cuerpo se paralizaba. Su hija estaba durmiendo en brazos de … ¿Harry? Sintió sus piernas flaquear.

No. No. No. Eso no era cierto. Sus ojos mentían, la realidad estaba fraguada.

Era una escenografía un decorado de sus fantasías.

¿Harry estaba enterrado en Mortis Corpus?

¿Quién era ese ser de rasgos parecidos?

Se acercó. Estiró una mano.

Sintió su rostro húmedo de lágrimas que no recordaba haber empezado a derramar. Es que nada tenía principio, nada estaba claro… Los límites se esfumaban constantemente. La vida no era vida, la muerte no era muerte…

El corazón latía de manera asesina, destructora, irrevocable… como si tuviese que optar entre latir con violencia o morir en el intento. Sus dedos hicieron tacto con la cara de Harry.

-No.- dijo llorando. Le acarició la cara. Miró su frente: no había cicatriz. Pero era tan igual. El rostro empapado en lágrimas… ¿Era real? Respiró hondo… ¿Estaba loca, estaba enferma de amor por Harry que lo veía por todos lados?

Miró a Charl. Eso era una locura. Estaba soñando.

Huir. Quitó la mano; casi al mismo tiempo, Harry retuvo su muñeca. Ginny se estremeció. Esos ojos; ojos grises, opacos.

Harry se levantó del sofá. Tenía a Ginny enfrente de él. Seis años después.

La estructura de ambos comenzó a desvanecerse una vez que se atravesaron con sus miradas.

/-/

Nota: Llegó la hora de la verdad como verán. Una persona calificó el capítulo como "El capítulo" je! Gracias Jor.

Gracias a todos los que están leyendo mis palabritas y mis fics. Me hacen sentir muy bien. Por cierto, estoy estudiando algo de la facultad sobre narratividad/ sintaxis etc, en la materia Lenguajes 2, que me viene muy bien para mejorar mis textos. (Estudio Comunicación Social, para los que no lo saben) No sé que tiene que ver, pero quería contarles ¡jejeje!

Lloré en la escena de Ron y Hermione. Me dolió hasta el alma.

Los dejo. Espero sus comentarios diciéndome cualquier cosa.

El próximo cap, ojala pueda ser pronto... solamente les adelanto que será sumamente revelador.

Gracias por estar ahí.

Saludos a todos Joanne.


	16. Difícil de olvidar

Hola a todos!! Espero que anden bien!! Cuántos reviews! Pero muchísimas gracias a todos! Me han encantado... Se que algunos hacen preguntas y nunca respondo jaja después cuando termino de subir me acuerdo que no las contesté... en fin, me acuerdo que leí una que decía porqué no le puse Lily a Charlotte... Es fácil: Jean nunca hubiera dejado que Ginny hiciera eso. Y ella tampoco quería ya que estaba resentida con Harry porque fue a la misión y murió en ella! Por último desde mi lugar de escritora, me cansa ver nombres parecidos con esa cosa de repetir que tiene JKR... Lo vi en los 2 millones de fics que leí. En fin, para cambiar un poco! je!

Veo que a todos les pareció mal la reacción de Ron. No crean que mi no! ¡Es un tonto! Me dio bronca y como bien dije, lloré por Hermione. ¡Fue horrible todo lo que pasó! Pero no crean que se la va a llevar de arriba ese boludito. jaja

Y les gustaron las frases del final de los párrafos. Me dio ternura que las copien en los reviews! Ay muchas gracias! Prometo más fracesitas, si es que mi inspiración lo permite.

A ver tengo que saludar a personas... varias! Sino se me ponen celosas, que le vamos a hacer, me aman con locura mis amigas!! jajajajaj Para que no digan que "las cambio"... Saludos a...

**Jor** (se te cortó la luz y tuviste que comprar velas, ya se), **Angelita** (Gracias por empezar a leerme corazón!!), **Lu** (asi, asi, comiendo de la manito te tengo pendeja! jajaj) **Lalis** (qué engendro que sosss jajaj )**y Fatty** (mujer, se te extraña mucho!!) Agradezco que mis amigas terrenales no lean el fic porque sería una lista interminable jajaja

Sin más boludeces de mi parte, los dejo con el fic...

El capítulo es más largo que la esperanza... ¡Espero no aburrirlos!

**Antes de Morir**

Capítulo 16

**Difícil de olvidar**

Harry se levantó del sofá. Tenía a Ginny enfrente de él. Seis años después.

La estructura de ambos comenzó a desvanecerse una vez que se atravesaron con sus miradas.

Se miraron a los ojos. Las mirabas se estudiaron recíprocamente. Fue como si el respirar de ambos estuviese comprobando que era cierto lo que les pasaba, que el contexto no mentía, que ninguna ficción los engañaba. El pasado inextirpable, el presente inexplicable y el futuro incierto… los átomos del momento pudieron desestabilizar cada uno de sus latidos. Charlotte seguía durmiendo sin saber los profundos sucesos de la realidad. Ginny dio un paso inesperado acercándose al cuerpo de Harry. No rompían la conexión de sus ojos.

Harry vislumbró su rostro golpeado, machacado. Se estremeció de manera impensada. Volvió la vista a sus ojos chocolate. Sintió cosas de las que hubiera deseado prescindir; se creyó envuelto en una nebulosa de desprotección ante el calor que le ofreció esa mirada. Fue vulnerable ante sus pestañas empapadas, ante el dibujo de sus pupilas que gritaban auxilio. Débil, más débil que en cualquier otro momento. Harry se rindió ante su figura.

Ginny dio otro paso al frente. Rememoró cada uno de los detalles de su rostro, intentado buscar una respuesta ante la verdad que le ofrecía el contexto. Ante la hipótesis de una realidad soñada que hasta ese instante era una mentira. No, no era él. Simplemente porque no podía serlo. Porque no podía ser cierto. ¿Cómo traducir la ausencia de todos aquellos años? ¿Cómo diagramar y justificar, como razonar y argumentar las heridas del pasado, como enumerar los porqués de la presencia de ese ser tan similar? Estiró una mano hacia el rostro de Harry. Su piel. Inhaló aire con profundidad. No pudo reprimir un sollozo.

-¿Estoy soñando? Dime que es cierto.- pudo decir. Comenzó a hipar. Harry se estremeció. No encontró las palabras exactas. Ginny empezó a toser estruendosamente. Se tomó el pecho; parecía estar ahogada con su propio llanto. Harry se acercó y la tomó por la cintura. Preparó su voz para las primeras frases del reencuentro.

-¿Se siente usted bien?- murmuró nervioso. Esa voz… Fue rápido. Ninguno de los dos esperaba eso. Pero allí fue cuando Ginny lo abrazó. Con tanta fuerza, como si de ese contacto dependiera su vida. Fue el paso más acertado para el debilitamiento de Harry. El cerró los ojos, odiándose a sí mismo por dejarse caer en los brazos de la traición.

-No puedo creerlo.- dijo Ginny. Harry la separó.

-Usted es la madre de Charl, ¿verdad?- inquirió con tono glacial. Tenía que ser fuerte.

-Harry…-lo ignoró Ginny.- Eres tú, ¿verdad?

-¿Harry?- se sorprendió él mismo.- No, disculpe, yo no me llamo Harry.- Ginny puso cara de confusión.

-¿Qué?

-Verá, todos me confunden con Harry Potter. Tengo un extraño parecido a él.- dijo Harry. Su odio nacía otra vez a medida que iba retomando el habla.-Desde que era un niño me han comentado eso. Ha sido difícil vivir con la sombra de alguien tan famoso…

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Ginny, secándose las lágrimas. Se la veía tan confundida…

-Pierce. Pierce Samuelson. Soy el sobrino de Amy.- aclaró Harry _"No te será tan fácil saber quién soy…"_ Ginny bajó la mirada. Harry supo que seguía derramando lágrimas. No sintió pena por eso.

-Disculpe…- dijo Ginny- Creo que… Lo he confundido, nada más.- suspiró.

-Es normal que se confunda, señora _Lebon_.- Harry resaltó el apellido sin tener el más mínimo control de su rencor. Ginny le dedicó una mirada altanera, de esas que ella sabía hacer muy bien.

-Veo que está bien informado.- comentó. Su voz era débil. Se parecía más a la Ginny del pasado que la millonaria dueña de _Sweet Honey_. Miró sus ojos.-Y no se preocupe, no es posible que vuelva confundirlo; Harry tenía ojos verdes, no puede ser él.- sonrió con amargura.

-Si, también sabía de esa mínima diferencia. Ha olvidado un detalle de suma importancia: Harry Potter está muerto, ¿no?

-Sí.- dijo Ginny escuetamente.- Creo que… debo irme.- Miró a Charl. Dormía con un ángel aferrada a un almohadón del color de su pelo. Ginny se restregó los ojos y sin querer rozó los dedos con el golpe en el pómulo.- ¡Rayos!- se quejó.

-¿Qué le ocurrió allí?- susurró Harry. Su voz salió preocupada a pesar de su intensión. Ginny lo miró. Iba a replicar cuando Amy entró por la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. Quedó petrificada al ver la escena. Harry y Ginny frente a frente. Era casi inaudito.

-Hola.- saludó normalmente. (Vamos, su Oclumancia era infalible)- Pierce, veo que ya conociste personalmente a la gran diseñadora…- sonrió.

-Exacto.- corroboró Harry mostrando una falsa sonrisa.

-Ginny, ¿Ron te avisó que Charl…? ¡Por merlín! ¿Qué te ocurrió en el rostro?- se espantó la sanadora, olvidándose del papel que debía interpretar.

-Nada, solamente me caí. – contestó Ginny con evasivas.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- exclamó Amy indignada.- ¡Fue tu esposo Ginevra!- acertó

Harry quedó sin habla. No sabía muy bien como actuar.

-¡Debo irme a mi casa!- exclamó Ginny.- Solamente necesito algo para cubrir el golpe, Amy; no es bueno que Charl me vea en este estado y…

-No te preocupes.- dijo Amy.- Curaré el hematoma con un práctico hechizo. Sacó su varita e hizo un no verbal apuntando al pómulo de Ginny. El golpe desapareció al instante.

-¿Qué hechizo es ese?- inquirió Ginny curiosa.

-No te lo diré, es un secreto de profesión.- soltó Amy.

-Pero…

-Mami…- habló Charlotte en sueños. Ginny sonrió y la tomó en sus brazos.

-Descansa corazón…- le susurró. Harry sólo la miraba. Intentó no escuchar los espasmos provenientes de su alma, provocados por ver a Ginny con Charlotte en los brazos. Seguía sin entender nada de sus sensaciones.- Ahora iremos a casa.- Charl acomodó la cabeza en el hombro de Ginny. Acto seguido, Ginny miró a Harry y éste creyó que se moriría ahí mismo.

-Hasta luego.- saludó.

-Adiós- dijo Harry.

-Las acompaño.- dijo Amy y dedicándole a Harry una mirada furtiva.

Segundos después, Harry se quedó solo. Su impulso inmediato fue patear una silla, que se destrozó contra la ventana.

Sus latidos perpeturaron a volar con el recuerdo de la última imagen de Ginny, y sus ojos se quebraron por primera vez desde su resurrección.

_**0000000**_

_**Una semana después.**_

Hermione despertó bruscamente ese domingo por la mañana. Reconoció las primeras imágenes que sus ojos veían. Como los últimos despertares luego de lo sucedido, le dolía recordar por qué se sentía tan mal. Luego, como la peor de las respuestas, el silencio le decía "Ron". Suspiró para contener las lágrimas matutinas, que últimamente se había transformado en una rutina estresante. Las molduras del techo eran de un marrón trigal, casi natural. Las paredes estaban empapeladas con diferentes ramos en colores pasteles. El cuarto de huéspedes la mansión Lebon era realmente maravilloso. Ginny siempre había tenido un gusto excelente para la decoración. Sonrió. Era una de sus cualidades favoritas. Un equipo de música sobre un mueble de algarrobo, un televisor pantalla plana, modernizaban el ambiente con un toque sublime. Ginny insistió en ponerle perfumes para que se alegrara un poco. Hermione escondió su cara debajo de las sábanas. No tenía ganas de existir. Si no fuera por…

-¿Molesto?- dijo una voz tan amable, que Hermione necesitó ver que Ginny moviera los labios para corroborar que era ella quién hablaba.

-No, claro que no.- musitó Hermione con voz ronca. Ginny entró a la habitación con una bandeja llena de exquisitos manjares para desayunar. Hermione vio ese espectáculo muy sorprendida.- ¿Desayunaste Wisky?- Ginny rió.

-Se que no es muy raro en mí, pero… ¿cómo dormiste?- preguntó al fin. Hermione se sentó en la cama, al tiempo que Ginny colocaba la bandeja plateada sobre sus piernas.

-Bien.- mintió Hermione.- ¿Cómo están las niñas?

-Duermen aún. Prefiero dejarlas ya que anoche se quedaron platicando hasta tarde.- informó Ginny.- No quise mandarlas a dormir. Creo que les hace bien que hablen.

-¿Hablaste con Mel por casualidad?

-Sí.- Ginny se dispuso a servir café.- No para de preguntar por el desgraciado de mi hermano. – Hermione bajó la mirada ante la mención de Ron.- Si se te ocurre defenderlo, estás loca.- se atajó.

-Yo no dije nada.- dijo Hermione algo apagada. Comenzó a devorarse todo; quería ocupar la boca para evitar hablar de temas depresivos.

-Hermione…- empezó Ginny.- Yo… bueno…- se sonrojó.

-¿Qué ocurre?- tosió Hermione con la boca llena.

-¡No hables mientras comes! ¡Me recuerdas tanto a…!

-¡No te atrevas a nombrarlo!- advirtió Hermione, haciéndose otra tostada.- ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Quiero pedirte perdón…- dijo Ginny apenada. Le costaba romper su orgullo y por eso esas palabras para Hermione eran oro puro.- Por todo. Se que lo de Ron pasó por mi culpa. Yo te sometí a eso, a ser mi cómplice.

-No, Ginny. Fue una decisión mía guardarte el secreto.- dijo Hermione con seguridad.- Entiendo que Ron se sienta traicionado.

-Ron pagará carísimo lo que hizo.- aseguró Ginny.- ¡Que se la agarre conmigo, puede ser! Pero no entiendo su maldita actitud…

-Deja de maldecir.- pidió Hermione

-¡Es que no me explico cómo pudo irse así! Con esas ínfulas de marido ofendido y además…

-Estoy embarazada.- soltó Hermione.

-Claro, por eso mismo te… ¿Qué?-reaccionó Ginny.- ¿Oí bien?

-Si. Voy a tener un bebé.- dijo Hermione sin dejar de sorber café.

-¡Oh!- se emocionó Ginny.- ¡Eso es…!

-Terrible.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo que terrible? ¡Es una noticia estupenda, si le sustraemos los kilos que engordarás!- exclamó Ginny sonriente.

-Gracias por el ánimo.- repuso Hermione ácidamente.

- No te preocupes, yo tengo dietas infalibles… ¡Ay! Mamá se pondrá radiante de felicidad. ¡Y ni te digo Mel y Charl!

-¡No le dirás a las niñas!- saltó Hermione.

-¿Piensas ocultárselo a todos?- Hermione la miró con expresión de "no me puedes decir eso, caradura" – Bueno, yo me equivoqué, ¡no tienes porqué hacerlo tú! – argumentó Ginny.

-No se qué haré. Pero Ron se pasó de la raya. Mira que decirme que nuestro matrimonio fue un error. ¡Qué desconsiderado!

-Estaba fuera de sus casillas. Ya conoces a mi hermano, que explota y dice cualquier pavada.- dijo Ginny, convencida.- No debes dar crédito a sus palabras en tal momento.

-¿Y todos estos días, Ginny? ¿Dónde está su arrepentimiento? ¡No apareció!- Hermione parecía dolida y cansada.- No se merece saber nada más de mi ni del hijo que espero.

-Puede ser.- admitió Ginny.- Pero él no sabe lo del bebé, creo que…

-No.-se sublevó Hermione mirando a su ex cuñada con desesperación- Y no se te ocurra hacer lo que se está ocurriendo hacer.- Ginny rió y miró la bandeja.

-Pensaba comer una mísera tostada.- dijo apaciguadora- Pero llegué tarde.- rió.

-¿Qué harás hoy?

-Nada. Es domingo.- dijo Ginny.

-Estás rara, ¿sabes?- confesó Hermione.

-Deja ya tus análisis. ¿Los domingos no descansas, mujer?- dijo Ginny sin enojarse.

-Estoy embarazada, pero no por eso soy idiota.- puntualizó Hermione.- ¿Qué paso en la casa de Amy? Vamos, viniste diferente de ese lugar.

-¿Yo? – Dijo Ginny.- ¡Bueno si, ya sé! – admitió. Puso las manos en su cintura y comenzó a recorrer la habitación.

-¡Suéltalo!- rogó Hermione.

-Vas a creer que estoy loca, Hermione.- comenzó Ginny.- Pero cuando fui a buscar a Charl, conocí al sobrino de Amy.

-No estás loca por mirar a otro tipo que no sea Harry.- dijo con sinceridad Hermione.

-No, no entiendes.- dijo Ginny.- Se llama Pierce.

-¿Y?

-Me recuerda a Harry.- soltó Ginny- Es extremadamente parecido, deberías verlo…

-Tengo entendido que R… que tu hermano lo conoció. No dijo nada con un parecido con Harry.

-No me importa. Cuando lo veas te vas quedar anonadada.

-Ginny… no estarás pensando…- dijo alarmada Hermione- ¿piensas que es Harry?- Ginny enrojeció.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo alarmada.- Me recuerda a él. Es inevitable. Las facciones son iguales.

-¿Y la cicatriz?- bromeó Hermione.

-¡No seas morbosa! – Se espantó Ginny- Por supuesto que no la tenía. Pero el tipo…

-Te mueve el piso- completó su amiga.- No es para menos.- Ginny bufó.

-Odio que seas la voz de mis pensamientos.- Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Oye, ¿cómo andan los preparativos para ese perfume que haz diseñado? – inquirió para cambiar de tema.

-Muy bien.- dijo Ginny bastante satisfecha.- **Volver a nacer** lo presentaré a fines de agosto. Será todo un éxito.- terminó con arrogancia.

-Es gracioso el nombre- rió Hermione.

-Vete al diablo.- dijo Ginny tan dulce como siempre, mostrando lo mejor de su sonrisa.

-No hará falta, ya estoy nadando en el infierno.- recordó Hermione.- En realidad, me causa gracia porque remite a Harry inexorablemente. Con ese criterio le podrías haber puesto 'Antes de morir', como el sobre de recuerdos que tienes en tu caja fuerte…

-Graciosa. Me importa un comino que sea una obviedad. Tengo ganas de expresar mis sentimientos en mi trabajo y lo voy a hacer le pese a quién le pese…

-¿Cómo crees que Jean tomará eso?

-Que lo tome como quiera.- dijo Ginny enojada.- No imaginas el enorme favor que me haría si se suicida…

-¡No digas eso! – dijo sensiblemente Hermione – Por cierto, ¿dónde está ahora?- preguntó Hermione. Ginny bebió un sorbo de café para dilatar la respuesta.

-En la estancia.- contestó.- Envió un mensaje para avisarme. ¡Como si a mi me importara! Pobre ingenuo.

-Eres peor que Voldemort cuando te enojas, Gin- comentó Hermione

-En resumen, estoy segura que esa fragancia me hará ganar unos cuántos millones más, aunque ahora no me sirvan para nada. El dinero sienta bien, ¿no?- Hermione rodó los ojos.- Creo que definitivamente, soy un as en los negocios…- suspiró y bebió otro sorbo, mirando al techo.

-No te agrandes tanto- la frenó Hermione

-No me agrando, pero se de estas cosas.-Ginny sonrió con petulancia con los ojos clavados en la castaña.- Qué le vamos a hacer, soy fabulosa, ¡no puedo con mi talento!- Hermione le arrojó un almohadón. Y Ginny rió.

-Veo que ese tal Pierce te ha levantado el ánimo… y las hormonas.- comentó. Ginny no contestó simplemente para no decir que sí.- Falta poco para tu cumpleaños. ¿Qué harás?

-Nada. Lo pasaré contigo y las niñas.

-¿No iremos a La Madriguera?- se sorprendió Hermione

-No lo sé. Ron hablará y creo que todos me odiarán.

-Primero, no lo nombres. – dijo Hermione rodando los ojos- Y segundo: no dirá nada, es demasiado cobarde. Creerá que la verdad debes decirla tú y solamente tú.

-No lo sé, después veremos.- evadió Ginny.- Mejor me voy a ver si las niñas despertaron…

-Está bien.

-¡Ginny!- la llamó Hermione.

-¿Qué?

-¿No tienes esas sandias que siempre compras?- preguntó golosa.- Mataría por una de ellas…-Ginny frunció el entrecejo moviendo la cabeza.

-Veré si Holly consigue algo.- se fue. Hermione sonrió satisfecha.

Ginny bajó las escaleras pensando en el Pierce Samuelson. _"¿Cómo puede ser tan parecido a Harry? Sus ojos, su altura, su voz. ¡Esa voz!" _Era uno de los detalles más impresionantes para Ginny. Su voz era parecida. O eso creía: hacía tiempo que no escuchaba la voz de Harry. Era sumamente difícil comparar con la sus recuerdos que parecían gastados por el tiempo y por la ausencia. _"Tiene una mirada tan penetrante"_, pensaba Ginny. _"Es indescifrable". _El mundo pareció caerse sobre sí mismo cuando lo vio acostado con su hija. Lamentó confesarse que creyó haber visto a Harry. ¡Eran casi iguales! Excepto por los ojos. Y la cicatriz. Ginny se había ilusionado y como toda ilusión se había desvanecido. Como cuando uno despierta del sueño más hermoso. Así, tan de repente, de manera brusca. _"Me recuerdas tanto a Harry, Pierce" _Sentir ese dolor en pecho era inevitable. Porque ella deseaba con todo su ser que sea Harry, pero no, no lo era. Sólo eran similitudes. Además Pierce Samuelson aparentaba encarnar un ser arrogante y lleno de rencor. Ginny lo había percibido en su voz, en su tono, en su mirada. Había deducido que quizá lo lastimaron mucho. Daba la impresión que sólo físicamente podía asemejarse a Harry Potter…

Y después de tanto meses intentando evitarlo, Ginny recordó la penúltima charla que tuvo con Harry antes de morir…

_-Gracias por haber venido a la cita.- decía Harry encolerizado._

_-Lo siento, Harry.- se disculpó Ginny con sinceridad.- Lo que pasa es que Jean me pidió que lo ayude a elegir el traje para…_

_-¡No me cuentes lo que hicieron!- aulló Harry enojado- Vete al diablo tú y Jean._

_-¡No voy a soportar que me hables de ese modo, Potter!- gritó Ginny, fuera de sí.- Además te avisé que no podía ir, habíamos estado juntos por la mañana, no veo…_

_-¡Ah claro! Estuvimos juntos a la mañana, ¿y a mí que me importa? ¡Planeamos ir a comer juntos también!- dijo dolido Harry._

_-Pero es Jean me suplicó que lo ayudara, Harry, me dio pena, te juro que moría de ganas de ir pero…_

_-Jean Paul parece necesitarte siempre cuando tienes que salir conmigo, y ¿sabes qué? ¡Me está casando que se entrometa en tu vida!_

_-Veo que viene por el lado de los celos ridículos.- apuntó Ginny.- Menos mal que nos teníamos confianza, sino no se qué sería de esta relación.- ironizó._

_-Nadie desconfía de ti.- puntualizó Harry._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-¡Qué le gustas a Jean Paul, eso Ginny! Cualquiera que ve cómo te mira puede deducirlo claramente…- Harry se dio vuelta y miró por la ventana de la habitación de Ginny.- Si él piensa estar arriba tuyo ocupando mi lugar…- Ginny lo abrazó por detrás._

_-Deja ya los fantasmas, corazón.- le dijo para tranquilizarlo.- Odio cuándo peleamos. Siento que el mundo se me cae encima…- susurró al oído.- Me da terror que me dejes…- Harry se dio vuelta._

_-¿Dejarte? ¿Cómo dejarte? Nunca podría, te llevo conmigo.- le acomodó un mechón pelirrojo detrás de la oreja. Se la comía con la mirada._

_-Creo- empezó Ginny dándole besos en la pera.- Que esta es la noche perfecta para…_

_Harry la interrumpió con un beso._

Ginny se desligó de ese recuerdo. No quería pensar en lo que seguía porque le daban ganas de morirse al pensar que nunca más volvería a vivir esa sensación. Harry era tan único. Sonrió. _"Te amo tanto aún…"_

Suspiró. Al llegar a la cocina, sobre la mesada, descubrió el diario del domingo. Le llamó sumamente la atención la primera plana. Era una foto de un hombre rubio y sonriente. El Gran Merlín utilizaba fotos estáticas. El epígrafe rezaba _"Es un hecho. Se confirma la muerte del empresario Ferdinand McLuciber." pag.4_

Ginny abrió el diario compulsivamente. Escribía Ernestina O'donnel. _"De nuevo esta mujer",_ se lamentó la pelirroja.

Noticia de primera plana

Por Ernestina O'donnel

_**El cuerpo de Ferdinand Mcluciber fue hallado en una laguna situada en los alrededores de una carretera muggle.**_

_**Clément Lebon con quién la víctima mantuvo una gran amistad, está demorado; a la justicia no le convenció su argumento.**_

_Ferdinand McLuciber (41) había desaparecido un mes atrás. Sus allegados cuentan que no pasaba por un buen momento. Su empresa _Brooms_había roto el acuerdo con la marca registrada _Dolphins_, con quienes McLuciber había mantenido años de confianza en el negocio de las escobas deportivas. Una discusión fuerte entre los accionistas de la empresa y la falta de acuerdo en números, hizo que _Dolphins_ buscara otros Sponsors para sus repuestos. Así, se produjo lo que los _muggles_ llaman efecto dominó: _Dolphins_, al tener el monopolio de producción de escobas, hizo que las demás marcas dejaran de compatibilizar con el grupo de Ferdinand. Como consecuencia, el hombre cayó en una quiebra que su empresa no estuvo en condiciones de soportar. Su entorno afirma que el empresario cayó en una fuerte depresión a causa de esto a la par con la consecuente crisis económica._

_Políticamente, tenía un status envidiable. Solía hacer negocios con el Ministerio de la Magia en torneos infantiles de Quiddicth. El ex ministro Kingsley Shakelbolt tuvo una relación bastante cordial con él. Como es de imaginar, esto no era sólo beneficencia, sino promoción y dinero. Ferdinand era un hombre que sabía manejar los negocios. _

_Años más tarde, Ferdinand conoció al suegro de la actual diseñadora Ginevra Lebon (en ese entonces novia de Potter), el señor Clément Balthasar Lebon. Contrajeron una amistad más allá de los negocios. Incluso la prensa los ha descubierto celebrando sus cumpleaños y sus éxitos millonarios en los mejores comedores de Londres. Unos meses después, con el fallecimiento de _El Elegido_, la amistad pareció afianzarse mucho más. Clément y Ferdinand eran como hermanos. . Las razones de su abrupta unión nunca fueron conocidas en su totalidad. Más allá de los negocios, entablaron una amistad fuerte en pocos meses. Desde el año 99, hasta el día de la fecha, el vínculo no cambió. Solamente se percibió una separación desde principios de julio de este mes, donde Lebon no pareció mantener el mismo contacto con la víctima._

_Esta "crisis" de la relación complicó sobremanera la situación judicial de Lebon. Según declaraciones de la esposa de Ferdinand, la noche que el mismo desapareció iba a encontrarse con algún miembro de _El Gran Merlín._ Por cuestiones de seguridad y por un pedido expreso del Ministerio, no nos compete revelar la identidad de esta persona. Ferdinand aseguró que era un asunto importante cuando se comunicó a este anónimo. Por supuesto, el empresario nunca llegó al destino de ese encuentro. Por supuesto, desapareció antes. O lo desaparecieron. _

_Según declaraciones de voceros del _Hospital de San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas_ McLuciber no tenía su varita al momento de morir. El informe de los sanadores forenses ratificaba ayer a últimas horas de la noche que "_el cuerpo de McLuciber yacía herido por armas de fuego _muggles_"_, que pese a nuestra constante subordinación de sus capacidades, surtió el efecto que el asesino esperaba. Para la tranquilidad de la población, la justicia no se conformó con la ridícula hipótesis de que un muggle fue capaz de provocarle la muerte: "_No queremos mentirle a los familiares. Esto va mucho más allá que un arma de fuego. Por supuesto, no está descartado el ajuste de cuentas. Si eso es lo que realmente ocurrió, estamos seguros de que fue un mago o una bruja. Llegaré hasta las últimas consecuencias."_ dijo el abogado querellante en medio de una conferencia._

_Mientras tanto, Arthur Weasley manifestó que _"la seguridad del mundo mágico es lo primordial"_ y que "_su política se basaría en proteger a la comunidad para que no vuelvan a repetirse este tipo de episodios"_._

Harry dejó el periódico encima de la mesa. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas del comedor. No le hacía bien pensar que Ginny estaba a tan pocos metros de distancia. Se sentía angustiado después de su encuentro con Ginny. Había sido tan rápido y tan lento al mismo tiempo… No caía en la cuenta que cada vez faltaba menos para actuar. Para dar los pasos seguros que debía dar, para hacer de su venganza un simple hecho. No le gustó para nada las sensaciones que Ginny le produjo. Hubiera querido huir. Lejos, donde nadie lo encuentre. Hasta pensó en estar muerto de verdad. Odiaba amarla. Odiaba cada estremecimiento, odiaba que ella lo desestabilice de esa manera. Por cómo lo miraba. Tan dulcemente. "No me vas a comprar con tu carita de muñeca, desgraciada…", pensaba Harry. Pero lo cierto era que su corazón no sólo accedía al rostro de Ginny, sino que se entregaba. Y luego aparecía el odio irrefutable cuando recordaba que ella había hecho su vida con el desgraciado de Lebon, con el tipo que lo traicionó. "¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz? Nunca voy a perdonarte, Ginny, nunca…" Harry solía ponerse firme con respecto a sus objetivos inmediatos. Se acordó de Charl. Siempre lo hacía. _"¿Qué tiene esa pequeña? ¡No se por qué me cambia de esa forma! Me recuerda tanto a Ginny, a mi madre… Ya basta, Harry. Creo que esa mocosa es perjudicial para ti." Se dijo._ Se obligaba a esperar, ya que sus deseos decían lo contrario, que Charlotte no aparezca más, porque ella era la única que le hacía olvidar su venganza…

Harry tenía sueños borrosos de repente. Su mente divagaba por escenas del pasado, sobre el negocio de órganos que había descubierto, sobre cómo los Lebon eran capaces de jugar con la necesidad de los _muggles_, de matar gente con tal de conseguir lo que querían… En parte sentía deseos de no pensar en todo aquello, porque lo frustraba no acordarse lo suficiente como para llegar a aquel laboratorio… Y el asesinato de McLuciber era sumar dos mas dos. Los Lebon eran responsables de su muerte. Ellos, seguramente, lo quisieron sacar del medio, como a él. Salvo que por unos pelos se había salvado y había sido socorrido por muggles… Y desde allí, todo fue borroso. Porque El Filtro de los Muertos no había dejado opción a seguir viviendo… Hasta la memoria le habían arrebatado. _"Esto no va a quedar así. Nadarán en sangre, malditos…"_

-Harry.- interrumpió Amy. Se sentó enfrente de él.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él agresivamente.

-Queremos hablarte.- terció Lupin, detrás de su esposa, entrando al comedor. Harry bufó.- Es necesario que lo hagamos, Harry.- se sentó al lado de Amy. Ésta hizo aparecer tres vasos con jugos de calabaza para refrescarse del calor.

-No tengo ganas de aguantar sermones, no hoy.- repuso malhumorado Harry.

-No seas chiquilín.- dijo Amy rígidamente. Bebió un sorbo.- Necesitamos hablar. Supongo que has leído O' Donnel, ¿verdad?

-Si.- confirmó Harry. Levantó la cabeza. Notó que los esposo intercambiaban miradas furtivas.- ¿Hay algo que yo no se?

-Conocí a Ernestina O'donnel. Es una persona sumamente inteligente, Harry.- explicó Amy.

-¿Qué quieres que haga yo? ¿Qué me suicide por ser un alcornoque al lado de esa?

Remus se levantó de su asiento.

-¡HARRY!- lo reprendió.

-Siéntate, Remus.- dijo Amy, de lo más tranquila. Miró a Harry.- A mi no me contestas de ese modo. Si quieres actuar como nene lastimado, haz las cosas sólo. Pero te recuerdo que gracias a mí, Ginny y Ron creen que eres Pierce Samuelson. Hasta ahora he sido una herramienta perfecta para tu plan. No perderás nada escuchándome.

Harry se quedó callado. Miró a Amy como ofreciéndole discupas. A ella le fue suficiente y continuó.

-Así me gusta. Te decía que Ernestina O'donnel, no es alguien que se pueda engañar fácilmente. Es una persona perceptiva y maneja Oclumancia a la perfección.

-No mejor que tú, cielo.- intervino Lupin. Amy sonrió satisfecha.

-No lo sé, quizá mejor, o quizá peor. Pero lo hace demasiado bien.

-¿Qué peligro corremos con eso?- preguntó Harry. Amy lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Tengo la clara impresión de que te reconocerá. Ha estudiado tu caso mejor que nadie. Tu cuerpo jamás apareció Harry y ella es una de las famosas convencidas de una muerte poco estudiada.- Harry abrió los ojos y Amy comprendió.- No, quédate tranquilo que de tu muerte está convencida. Aunque me atrevo a decir que se resigno durante estos años.

-Es de entender, porque yo también dudé.- dijo Lupin.- Nunca hubo pruebas sólidas después de la misión. Solamente una serie de mitos que los mortífagos habían descuarti…

-No es necesaria esa cantidad de detalles, cielo.- atajó Amy. Harry no intervino, pues la historia de su cuerpo descuartizado había leído en recortes viejos.

-¿Qué proponen?- preguntó Harry.

-En cuanto te presentes al mundo mágico, hazlo como Harry Potter.- soltó Amy, convencida.- No hay muchas opciones.

-Si, creo que eso…- Harry se rascó la cabeza. Era difícil saber por donde empezar. Miró directamente los ojos grises de la sanadora.

-Empezaremos por el caso Clément.- dijo ella, leyéndole el pensamiento. Harry estaba un poco harto de esa costumbre.- Creo que no me equivoco si afirmo que Lebon tiene algo que ver…Digo, por algo está demorado.

-No te equivocas. – Corroboró Harry.- McLuciber estaba metido en negocio de los órganos. Debe haber querido hablar con la prensa, pero Clément lo mandó a matar antes…

-Probablemente.- dijo Amy pensativa.- No recuerdas dónde queda el escondrijo de estas ratas… si supiéramos dónde está el laboratorio los denunciamos. No tardarán en caer.

-¿Insinúas que Arthur Weasley permitiría que encarcelen a su suegro?- dijo escéptico Lupin. Amy lo miró un poco enojada.

-Arthur no es ese tipo de persona. Creí que lo conocías.- soltó

-Yo también creí conocerlo.- dijo Lupin con el mismo tono seco.

-Siempre ha sido impersonal con…- empezó Amy, pero su esposo la interrumpió.

-Ella lo ha votado, Harry.- explicó a la defensiva. Viendo que Amy iba a replicar, Harry se adelantó.

-¿Cómo haremos para comprobar que Lebon es el responsable del asesinato de McLuciber?- preguntó.

-Para hacer caer a Clément, - dijo Amy- es necesario conseguir una entrevista con O'donnel.

-¿No dijiste que me reconocería?- se desconcertó Harry.

-Por eso no hay problema; ella guardará tu secreto.- aseguró Amy.

-¿Para qué tener una entrevista con ella?- preguntó Harry.

-Primero, porque maneja todo el círculo de información mas importante del mundo mágico.

-¡Eso es cierto! – Terció Lupin.- Siempre ha sido brillante…- Amy le dedicó una mirada celosa y Lupin prefirió no acotar más.

-Segundo, - continuó la sanadora sin mirar a su cónyuge- porque es obvio que McLuciber quiso contactarse con ella para denunciar a su jefe por algo…- Harry tomó el periódico

-Aquí dice "_(…) la noche que el mismo desapareció iba a encontrarse con algún miembro de la prensa opositora, es decir, de éste medio. Por cuestiones de seguridad y por un pedido expreso del Ministerio, no nos compete revelar el nombre…"_ No puede estar hablando de ella misma.

-Vamos Harry- apremió Amy.- Es una estrategia, porque ¿quién pensaría que justo es la misma persona que está escribiendo la noticia? Así nadie sospecharía de quién es el testigo, porque podrían matarlo…

-Puede ser- admitió Harry.- Entonces, tendré que verme con ella.

-Déjalo todo en mi cuenta. – Dijo Amy.- Creo que podríamos encontrar alguna prueba en la casa de Clément…- terminó inconclusamente la sanadora.

-Ojala pudiéramos saber cómo encontrar ese laboratorio…- se lamentó Harry.

-Sería de gran utilidad.- dijo Lupin- Pero estoy seguro que está escondido y protegido mediante sortilegios importantes… No será nada fácil encontrarlos.

-Ese negocio empezó en el mundo _muggle_.- dijo Amy.- Explotan a gente que no tienen un buen nivel económico… pero para mantener semejante laboratorio deben contar con especialistas excelentes…- agregó pensativa.

-¿Conoces a alguno?- preguntó Harry- Digo, haz trabajado en esa área durante mucho tiempo…

-Sí…- Amy recordó las palabras de Robbie Bolton, el director de la Clínica Integrada Mallorca.- Neville Longbottom.- soltó. A Harry se le hizo un revoltijo en el estómago.- ¿Lo conoces? Creo que escuché nombrarlo pero…

-¡Claro que te hablé de él, cariño!- saltó Lupin.

Harry se tomó la cabeza… le dolía, las escenas se revolvían, todo era indefinido e injusto para poder contarlo… Miró directamente a los ojos de Amy. Ella sacó la varita y conjuró:

_-Legeremans!_

Amy vio a Harry acercarse con premura a un muchacho de cara redonda. Reconoció el lugar como un pasillo de San Mungo. De hecho, se encontraban enfrente de su actual oficina.

_-Neville, ¿podemos hablar un momento?- preguntó un Harry de 19 años_

_-¡Harry! ¡Qué bueno verte en San Mungo!- se alegró el medimago. Pero vio el rostro de Harry y se asombró.- ¿Ocurre algo?_

_-Sí. Y es grave._

_-¿Te peleaste con tu pelirroja?- vaticinó el muchacho._

_-No, nada de eso. Aunque tenemos algunas discusiones últimamente, pero no se trata de Ginny._

_-¡Suéltalo!_

_-¿Podemos ir a un lugar más tranquilos?- pidió Harry, mirando alrededor del pasillo nerviosamente.- Es de absoluta discreción lo que tenemos que hablar…- Neville palideció, ya completamente asustado._

_-Claro, vamos a mi oficina. _

_-Seguí a Jean.- empezó Harry- Y descubrí de donde proviene su fortuna… es horrible._

La escena se disolvió por otra; Harry y Ginny discutían en La Madriguera.

_-¡Harry, por favor¡ ¡No te vayas! Debo decirte algo muy importante…_

_-¡Ahora no Ginny!- decía Harry desesperado.- Jean está en problemas, el ministerio me necesita…_

_-No te vayas, Harry, esto no me gusta, debes saber antes que…-Harry la tomó de la cara._

_-Gin, amor mío, no te preocupes, ya habrá tiempo para decirme lo que quieras decirme…- aseguró dulcemente- Te amo…_

_-Por favor, Harry,-lloraba Ginny- no te vayas, no vayas esa misión, tengo un mal presentimiento..._

_-Jean me necesita, está en alerta rojo. Fenrir Greyback junto a otros mortífagos, han hecho un desastre en Azcaban- se excusó Harry._

_-Pero…_

_-¡Es mi deber Gin!- exclamó Harry.- Lo siento, no quise gritarte… quiero que te mantengas a salvo._

_-¡Harry! Espera- lo frenó Ginny tomándolo del brazo, hipando de llanto.- Te amo…_

_-Yo a ti…-la besó y luego corrió hasta la puerta de Madriguera.- te amo demasiado, señora de Potter…- Ginny sonrió como el contraste perfecto de sus lágrimas. Harry salió y Ginny corrió hasta la puerta para gritarle:_

_-Harry, júrame que volverás…_

Harry no contestó eso. Sintió que estaba demás decirlo y desapareció. La escena cambió y Amy vio a Harry en medio del agua.

_Harry no podía respirar. Estaba cayendo al fondo de un río de aguas movedizas y profundas. Le pareció un precipicio sinfín todo el trayecto desde lo alto de la Torre de Azcaban. Jean Paul lo había engañado y no estaba preparado físicamente para pensar en eso. Sin embargo, el dolor de la traición lo debilitaba horrores. Y no había salvación, porque nada podía hacer, porque sus pulmones se llenaban de agua y moriría ahogado, sin siquiera una tumba para que Ginny… Ginny. Toda su presencia. El recuerdo de su imagen. Su sonrisa. La superficie se oscurecía encima de su cabeza. Pero Harry sólo podía pensar en ella. En eso que no había llegado a decirle. Quizá que aceptaba ir a vivir con él. Tal vez le pediría perdón por su profunda amistad con Jean. De todas maneras, ya no importaba. Los golpes en su cuerpo sangraban, las cicatrices eran evidentes, las heridas sucumbían de ardor en contacto con la fría agua de ese noviembre. "Noviembre sin ti"… Ginny tenía razón… No debía haber ido a esa misión. "¡Ginny!", aulló su pensamiento de repente."Ella está en peligro, no sabe que Jean Paul es un traidor, no sabe que es un maldito desgraciado" Debo salvarme para poder avisarle, debo poder desaparecer de aquí… _

_Con un esfuerzo descomunal, Harry desapareció. El primer lugar que se le vino a la mente, fue Mallorca. James Potter, su padre, le había hablado de ese lugar en sueños. Nunca supo a qué se debía eso. Pero como desconfiaba de cualquier otra parte del mundo, optó por seguir las palabras de sus fantasías._

_Tosía y escupía agua, tirado en una calle. El cuerpo no le respondía más. Tenía el torso desnudo ya que su ropa ensangrentada la había perdido en el mar de Azcaban al desaparecer._

_-¿Harry?- dijo la voz Neville.- Eh, ustedes…- gritó a unos muggles que pasaban por la calle.- Ayúdenme.- sacó la varita y les apuntó.- Imperio… Así dirán que son tus familiares. No creo que te reconozcan en la clínica…_

_Harry no supo nada más._

Amy volvió a la realidad, después de ver cómo el Harry del pasado se desmayaba.

-Lo siento.-dijo con ojos llorosos.- Era la única manera que pudieras ver lo que pasó.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Lupin desconcertado.

-Después te lo explico, Remus- contestó su esposa. Miró a Harry que no parecía dispuesto a pronunciar palabra luego de todos esos recuerdos.- Robbie Bolton me contó que Neville te cuidaba en Mallorca.

-¿Quién es Robbie Bolton?

-El director de la clínica donde estuviste en estado vegetativo. – fue Lupin quién contestó. Harry se tomó la cabeza. Le dolía todo lo que había pasado. Recordarlo tan vívidamente había aumentado sus deseos de venganza.

-¿Dónde está Neville?- esa pregunta fue la que Amy temía responder.

-Muerto.- contestó sin dilatar nada. Harry sintió que una criatura perversa le presionaba las tripas sin piedad.- Según lo que me dijo Bolton, fue un deceso extraño. Parece que estaba logrando grandes avances…- Amy vio a Harry pararse y comenzar a caminar.

-Qué hijos de puta.- dijo con tanto rencor que Lupin se estremeció.- Sabían que le conté mi descubrimiento con los órganos, por eso se deshicieron de él…

-Si tenemos en cuenta su negocio, no fue una buena elección. Neville era médico y sanador; he leído su currículum. Creo que ya no quedaban especialistas con su capacidad…- concluyó Amy.

-Vengaré la muerte de Neville.- anunció Harry.- Lo pagarán. Absolutamente todo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Lupin. Era el que menos entendía, ya que no había visto los recuerdos.

-Ya van a ver.- Harry tomó sus llaves y salió de la casa, antes de que la pareja pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo.

-Espero que no haga una locura.- soltó Amy.

/

El lunes por la mañana Ginny lo pasó en su casa. Decidió pasar más tiempo con su hija, luego de todo lo sucedido. Hermione la ayudó a elegir las invitaciones para el evento de inauguración del perfume. Las niñas estaban de mejor humor pasado los días. Hermione había ingerido una cantidad de alimentos realmente alarmante, pero eso no hizo deducir a Charl ni a Mel de su embarazo. Tanto Ginny, como Hermione se entretuvieron, mientras elegían las tarjetas, apostando el sexo del bebé. Hasta que la castaña cambió de tema cuando Ginny le dijo que si serían gemelos no había dieta que valga.

Por la tarde, dejaron a las niñas con Molly, quién se mostró preocupada con toda la separación de sus dos hijos. Ella, que estaba acostumbrada a no hacer preguntas, sólo mostró una expresión de angustia cuando Ginny le pidió expresamente que no nombrara ni a Jean ni a Ron delante de las niñas. Hermione emprendió su camino al ministerio, con varias galletas que Molly le obsequió, quién por supuesto, desconocía su estado.

Cuando el reloj marcó las seis de la tarde, Ginny partió para _Sweet Honey_ vestida como una diva. Se había calzado unos jeans con lentejuelas doradas y azules en los bolsillos que formaban en dos pequeñas y delicadas mariposas. Donde se sitúa el cinto, tenía un rótulo que por supuesto decía Sweet Honey. Una camisa blanca al cuerpo y transparente que dejaba ver un sostén del mismo color. Unas sandalias de tacón color dorado y una cartera de cuero brillosa, completaban su vestimenta. El cabello lo tenía lacio y sedoso, con un flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos chocolates hacia un costado. Por donde se la mire, Ginny era una mujer deseable.

Pasando por la recepción, todos sus empleados quedaron estáticos al verla. Ginny los ignoró, como siempre. Se plantó frente al elevador. No tenía ánimos de subir las escaleras.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y si a Ginny no la engañaban los ojos, su hermano Ron estaba allí. Se miraron de manera dolorosa. Ron tenía la mirada herida. Sus ojos azules se lo hicieron saber a Ginny. Ella entró también allí; Ron tuvo el impulso de irse, pero su hermana lo tomó del brazo.

-Te quedas aquí.- le espetó. Presionó el botón y las puertas se cerraron.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Ron con molestia.

-Lo que me plazca, es mi empresa. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No te importa…- soltó Ron.

-¿Viniste a descargarte con mi vulgar secretaria?- adivinó Ginny con asco. Ron no contestó.- Eres una mierda, ¿cómo puedes hacerle esto a Hermione?

-¿Hacerle esto…?- dijo Ron fuera de sí. – Mira, no te pego porque eres mujer y…

-¡Haz lo que quieras conmigo, imbécil!- saltó Ginny- Me importa poco la verdad. Pero estás errando tus pasos, hermanito…

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Eres una mentirosa, no creo nada de lo que tengas para decirme…!- gritó Ron. Ginny lo empujó contra el extremo del elevador.

-Eres un completo idiota, ¿te lo dije?- escupió.- No te mereces que te diga esto, no te mereces nada… ojala que cuando te des cuenta sea demasiado tarde…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes para decirme?- preguntó Ron.

-Hermione está embarazada.- dijo Ginny llena de odio. Ron palideció.- No la culpes porque no te lo contó; quiso hacerlo, pero tú, grandísimo bobo, no permitiste que hablara…

-Yo…

-Tú te callas la boca, ¿entendido? ¡Intenta recuperarla, porque si la veo derramar una lágrima por ti creo que dejo de ser tu hermana!

-¿Ahora pretendes ser inocente, Ginny? ¡NO TIENES CARA!

-Hermione era mi amiga. Lo fue antes de que tú, te animes a decirle que la amabas. No tienes derecho de dejarla por esto. Si no te dijo nada es porque yo se lo exigí. Si quieres odiarme, hazlo. Pero no voy a dejar que le hagas mal. Ni a ella ni a mi sobrino. ¿Escuchaste?

Ginny abrió la puerta del elevador y se fue a su oficina, dejando a Ron pasmado. Estaba realmente furiosa con los hombres. _"No, no son iguales, ¡pero como se parecen!" _El atardecer de ese lunes caía con un clima completamente caluroso. Para suerte de todos, los aire acondicionados estaban prendidos al máximo. Ginny estaba entrando a su despacho, cuando le llamó la luz prendida en el de Jean. _"Lo único que me faltaba: encontrar a Jean y Romilda con las manos en la masa."_ Entró sin pedir permiso; pero Jean estaba sólo. Ginny notó que su rostro estaba pálido y ojeroso. El pelo despeinado, la ropa completamente desalineada. Miró su escritorio. Una botella de Wisky vacía y un centenar de colillas de cigarrillos. La miraba a los ojos con aspecto cansado. Le rogaba con ellos piedad.

-Tienes dos minutos para irte de aquí, ¿me oíste?- espetó Ginny.- Y antes, limpia este desastre. No voy a permitir que hagas esta mugre en mi empresa. Ve a una taberna emborracharte…

-Ginny…- Jean se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

-No me toques.- dijo con asco.- Mantiene una distancia prudencial, porque no creo que me contenga a escupirte…- Quiso irse, pero él la tomó del brazo sin ejercer mucha fuerza.

-Hablemos, por favor…- dijo abatido. Ella notó que estaba borracho.

-Eres un inmundo, me das pena- le dijo sin pizca de lástima- ¿Crees que voy a perdonarte todo lo que me has hecho…?

-Todo lo que hice, lo hice porque te amo, más que a nada en el mundo…- balbuceó Jean.

-¿Ah sí? Nunca había notado una manera tan patética y curiosa de amar.- Ginny se fue de la oficina y Jean la siguió.

-Espera por favor…- suplicó

-No te doblegues, el papel de mendigo te queda de lo peor…- llegó a la puerta de su oficina y sacó unas llaves para abrirlas.- Mira, tengo que…

-Ginny, escucha, yo…

-… seguir preparando la presentación del perfume…- Introdujo la llave y dio una vuelta.- Y no necesito interrumpas…- la llave se trabó.- ¡Maldita puerta!

-Deja que te ayude- se ofreció Jean.

-¡Vete al infierno! ¡No quiero saber más nada contigo! Si quieres hacer algo por y por Charl comunícate con el abogado para iniciar los trámites de divorcio…

-No pienso firmar nada. Yo te amo…- Ginny seguía forzando la puerta pero no había caso. Se dio vuelta.- Siempre te he amado…

-¡Déjame en paz! No quiero tenerte cerca. Otórgame el placer de imaginarme que has muerto.

-¡No me hables así!- dijo Jean con los ojos llorosos y tomándola por los hombros.

-¡Ten mucho cuidado con lo que vas hacer!- exclamó Ginny.

-Eres mi esposa, quiero que lo volvamos a intentar…- se acercó a su boca. Ginny no quiso oponer resistencia, tenía miedo que reaccione mal y la golpeara.

-Sal de encima.- le dijo de buen modo.- No me vuelvas a lastimar, te lo ruego.- se le aguaron los ojos.- No puedo estar más contigo…-se dio vuelta y ejerció tal fuerza que la puerta se abrió. Ginny entró abriendo la puerta de par en par. Quedó hipnotizada.

-¡GINNY!- Gritó Jean, por detrás.- Espera, por favor, te amo y…

Pero Jean Paul no continuó. Quedó más anonadado que Ginny.

Pierce Samuelson estaba sentado en el sillón de la presidencia, sonriendo con petulancia.

Nota:

¡Al fin terminaron!, ¿no? jejeje

Espero sus opiniones, se aceptan de todo tipo y si quieren, pueden explayarse, no hay drama. No se pueden quejar de que es corto, eso seguro!! jajaja Igual no lo hice a apropósito, me salió asi.

En fin. No digo más.

GRACIAS POR LEERME! ah, y todas las personas que me leen y no dejan reviews anímense, no los voy a comer che!! ejejeje

La próxima actualización será El Pergamino, me comprometo por acá así me pongo de una vez a escribir el último capítulo!!

Saludotes

Joanne


	17. Primeras ilusiones

Hola a toda la gente que ha estado esperando el capítulo y a la que no lo ha esperando también Hola. jaja! Me hablan por msn y no puedo continuar con normalidad! Y ya me perdí en lo que iba a decir jajaj (luciana dejá de hablarme!)

Gracias por todos los reviews recibidos, la verdad me hicieron sentir muy bien. ¡Miles de gracias! Sería el sueño de mi vida contestarlos a todos, pero creo que nos agarra Navidad de 2009! jajaja

Nebai: porque SOS una Gallina (River Plate) y porque me dejó un review larguísimo, que me ha escrachado como nadie. ¡¿Era necesario contar las amonestaciones de la secundaria?!jajajaaj Sos una Hache de PÉ! jeje No importa, te quiero igual Nebis! Aunque seas de River. No, en serio, GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS! Hermoso. (Boca Jr. te amo, por si no quedó claro! jaja)

J0r: Otra plumífera! ajajja Nah, ya me cansé de cargarla. Te agarré cariño y lo sabés! Y gracias por tu dedicatoria en **Sálvame la vida**. Te juntas mucho conmigo y perdés el control. jajajaja ¡Te sigo a muerte con ese fic! Hasta antes de morir ,te sigo jaja (malísimo el chiste cuak!) Gracias por todo!! te quiero corazón!

Capitulo largo. Los dejo leer...

_**Gracias por estar ahí. Y los que no se animen a poner un review, háganlo, no muerdo, digan lo que quieran y es obvio que me gustan los Reviews largos, expláyense! :P**_

Capítulo 17

**Primeras ilusiones**

Al verlos, Harry sintió que unos celos se apoderaban de su ser, presionando su pecho a una violencia extrema que no llegaba a contener. Miró a Jean Paul con todo el odio expresado en sus ojos camufladamente grises.

-Pierce…- susurró Ginny. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Ese hombre despertaba todo lo que había muerto con Harry.

-¿Conoces a este tipo?- Jean Paul la miró con odio. En el tono de voz se notaba la borrachera.

-Soy Pierce Samuelson.- Harry se paró y sonrió con frialdad.- Supongo que usted debe ser el marido de Ginny…

-¿Quién es este tipo? Se parece demasiado…- dijo Jean sin prestarle atención a Harry.

-Me parezco a Harry Potter.-contestó Harry con felicidad.- Todos los dicen.

-¿Es tu amante?- Jean Paul la tomó del brazo.

-¡Suéltame, imbécil!- exclamó Ginny enojada. Harry se levantó sin darse cuenta.

-¡Te pregunté quién era!- apremió Jean zamarreándola. Harry se acercó. Era unos centímetros más alto que él.

-_Amigo_, ella te ha dicho que la sueltes.- le dijo con severidad. Jean Paul soltó a Ginny y miró a Harry de manera desafiante.

-¿Qué haces tú en la oficina de mi mujer…?- espetó con furia. Antes de que Harry contestara lo tomó de la camisa.

-¡No!- dijo Ginny intentando detenerlo. Harry sonrió. Con ambas manos lo empujó con una fuerza incomparable. Jean Paul cayó al piso.

-A mi no me hablas de esa manera, Lebon.- advirtió Harry frunciendo los labios.

-¡VOY A MATARTE!-Repuso Jean

-NO, JEAN, VETE DE AQUÍ…- Gritó Ginny

-NO ME VOY NADA, ¡ESTE TIPO ES UN INTRUSO!- Aulló Jean- NO VOY A PERMITIR…- Se abalanzó sobre Harry nuevamente, pero él cerró el puño y antes de que llegara a atacar, le propinó una trompada en el pómulo. Jean volvió a caer y quedó en el piso. Harry sonreía y jadeaba al mismo tiempo, mientras se frotaba la mano. Ginny gritó.

-¡BASTA! –Miró a Jean y lo ayudó a levantarse.- Te vas de aquí, yo arreglaré cuentas con el señor Samuelson.

-No te dejaré sola con este tipo.- avisó Jean.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ!- gritó Ginny. Jean Paul la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Rozó sus labios con los de ella; Ginny no tuvo el coraje para imponer resistencia. Harry palideció. Sintió que su coraza de odio se desvanecía ante esa aberrante imagen de la realidad.- Vete… - le dijo indiferente.- Luego hablaremos…

Jean Paul asintió y se fue del despacho sin mirar a Harry. Ginny se sentía nerviosa. Ese hombre la descolocaba del mundo, perdía la razón, los latidos se sublevaban a permanecer lentos, los impulsos de acercarse dominaban su corazón.

00

Ron caminaba distraídamente por las calles céntricas de Londres. No podía creer la confesión de Ginny. Hermione estaba embarazada. Iba a tener otro hijo con ella. Lo hacía inmensamente feliz a pesar de todo porque Hermione era el amor de su vida. Pero no podía dejar pasar lo peor de sus mentiras. Era difícil escapar del rencor, del odio que había nacido en su alma por haber callado algo tan importante sobre su hermana y Harry. Siempre había confiado en ella, parecía que nada podía interponerse entre el universo perfecto que juntos habían construido. Evidentemente se había equivocado. Siempre creyó que la confianza que Hermione tenía con Ginny era irrisoria comparada con la que tenía con él, que era su esposo, su compañero para toda la vida. Pero a pesar de todo, no podía dejarla. La amaba demasiado. Y se odiaba por no poder olvidar lo sucedido, por no poder ser el mismo con ella. Se sintió arrepentido. Había sido un animal con ella, había tratado muy mal, no había permitido que hable ni que le cuente el embarazo. _"¿Por qué tengo que amarte así, Hermione?"_

Se lamentó haber cometido el error de ir a _Sweet Honey_. Ginny había pensado cualquier cosa. El no sentía nada por Ann Turner. Era conciente que la secretaria de Ginny tenía otras intenciones, pero siempre le había dejado en claro que amaba a Hermione. Solamente la visitaba porque se sentía muy sólo sin Harry. Era la única persona que solía escucharlo. No obstante, estaba seguro que tanto Ginny como Hermione jamás le creerían.

Ron atravesó el callejón cubierto de basura para llegar al ministerio de la magia. Creía que se debían una charla con Hermione. Los edificios se iban haciendo más pequeños a medida que atravesaba la acera. Descubrió la cabina individual telefónica roja. Entró. Levantó el tubo y marco 62442 (magia). Musitó el motivo de la visita, que no era más que un pretexto de visitar a su padre, cuándo lo único que quería era encontrar a Hermione. La cabina se introdujo hacia abajo. Descendió y el ascensor se detuvo en el cuarto piso: Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas.

Los momerándum sobrevolaban el techo yendo y viniendo. Era una mañana agitada por lo que el Departamento estaba lleno de gente que caminaba y revisaba sus agendas apretadas.

Una muchacha detrás del mostrador lo miraba sugerentemente, intentando llamarle la atención. Cómo Ron estaba de espaldas, la muchacha lo llamó.

-Señor Weasley.- saludó en broma. Tenía el cabello atado hacia atrás. Los ojos negros azabache y una sonrisa amable.

-Hola Emily.- dijo Ron reconociendo a la compañera de trabajo de su esposa- ¿Sabes dónde está Hermione?

-Ha llegado hace un rato, pero no se bien dónde se encuentra.- informó Emily- Generalmente está en el baño o comiendo algo… - Ron tragó.- ¿Ocurre algo? Hermione está bastante rara y no quiso decirme…

-Iré a su oficina- decidió Ron sin dejarla terminar.- Quizá la encuentre.

-Como gustes.- dijo Emily.

Ron se dirigió hacia un pasillo. Al llegar a la oficina de Hermione (P.E.D.D.O.), descubrió que la puerta yacía entreabierta. Asomó sus ojos azules para ver si estaba allí. El espectáculo no le gustó para nada. Hermione hablaba con un compañero de trabajo con demasiada confianza.

00

Ginny sacó su varita.

-_Muffliato!_ – conjuró. Pasó por delante el escritorio. Harry alzó las cejas.- Disculpe, pero en este sillón suelo sentarme yo…

-Su marido es un imbécil. ¿Tiene celos de Harry Potter, o me pareció a mí?- dijo Harry con un tono irónico.

-A usted no le interesa.- espetó Ginny.- ¿Por qué usted ha entrado furtivamente en mi despacho?

-Quería hablar con usted.

-Puedes tratarme del tú. Lo acabaste de hacer a propósito delante de mi marido, ¿o me equivoco?-Mientras hablaba Ginny volvió a estremecerse. Pierce era un hombre tan atractivo como Harry. El pelo hacia atrás, una camisa azul Francia, los ojos resplandeciéndole… Harry se sintió incómodo con la manera que Ginny lo miraba.

-Está bien, Ginny.-aceptó Harry. Se odio por concluir que era la mujer más sensual del mundo. Las transparencias de su camisa podían confundirse con una de las siete maravillas.

-¿Qué necesitas?- la voz de Ginny salió amable. Jamás hubiera tratado así a alguien que se entrometía de esa forma. Pero con ese hombre era distinta. Le recordaba demasiado a Harry.

-Vine a negociar contigo.- dijo Harry con una mueca bastante peligrosa.

-¿Negociar?- alzó las cejas Ginny.

-Se cosas de tu vida.- confesó Harry. Y se levantó, comenzando a rodearla. Ginny comenzó a temblar. La cercanía de ese sujeto la descontrolaba.- He tratado con el licántropo Remus Lupin… ¿te suena ese nombre?

-¿Qué?- dijo Ginny.- ¿Qué tú qué?- Harry soltó una carcajada amarga.

-Me comentó cosas muy interesantes de la millonaria diseñadora.- murmuró con sarcasmo.- Por ejemplo, toda la basura que has estado escondiendo. Las fragancias ofreces al mercado no logran tapar nada, señora Lebon.- Ginny estaba pálida. No pudo replicar.- No te pongas nerviosa, Ginevra.- rió Harry divertido.- Eres la viuda de Harry Potter.

-No voy a hablar eso contigo.- se sublevó Ginny.

-A mi me parece que te conviene.- aconsejó Harry sonriente.

-No tienes pruebas…

-¡Parece que la mentirosa Lebon ha empezado a soltar la lengua!- Harry se estaba divirtiendo.- Al fin.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Nos vamos entendiendo.- dijo Harry. No paraba de mirar los cuadros que Ginny tenía colgados en las paredes.- ¿Creíste que nadie se enteraría de tus mentiras?

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!- espetó Ginny comenzando a impacientarse.

-Me importa, porque es mi carta de salvación…

-¿Qué quieres, desgraciado?- Ginny perdía los estribos.

-Primero, me tratas como corresponde, sino quieres que pase por la redacción de El Profeta… Ah no, claro. Ese es el títere de tu padre… - sonrió maléficamente.- Ernestina O'donnel. Ella le interesará toda esta información, ¿no crees?

-Dime que quieres.- dijo Ginny tomándose la cabeza. Harry se acercó por detrás y le habló al oído.

-Estás interesada por que nadie sepa la verdad.- observó. A Ginny se le cortó la respiración.- Típico de una traidora como tú.

-¡Yo no traicioné a nadie!- exclamó Ginny y se levantó a también para tenerlo frente a frente. Eso la debilitó aún más.

-Eres una víbora. Una mentirosa. ¿Crees que te salvarás por ser la hija del ministro, o por tus mugrosos millones?- rió.- Me das tanto asco... – Ginny levantó una mano para el cachetazo, pero Harry la atrapó en el aire.- ¿Qué pensabas hacer?- presionó la muñeca de Ginny con fuerza.

-Sssueélltame.- tartamudeó. Harry sonrió.

-¿Sientes miedo? No deberías. No soy Harry Potter.

-Ya se que no lo eres, idiota.- Ginny se soltó.- ¡Dime qué mierda quieres!

-Quiero parte de tu empresa.- soltó Harry.

-¿Qué?

-Oíste bien, señora Lebon.- siguió Harry.- No, no me pongas esa carita, porque no me pareces la mujer imponente que intentas vender. Para mí no eres más que un saco de inmundicia.- Ginny intentó contener las lágrimas. No supo porqué las palabras de Pierce la destrozaban así.- Quiero dinero. Mucho. Y no intentes persuadirme que eres una vulgar indigente, basta de tus baratas mentiras.

-¿Cuánto quieres?

-El 25 por ciento de las acciones de la empresa.- Ginny abrió los ojos.- Es mucho, ¿verdad? Y si, las mentiras son costosas. Mi padre siempre lo decía.- rió.

-Te volviste completamente loco.- dijo Ginny.

-Puede ser.

-¿Cómo pretendes que te de eso?- se espantó Ginny.

-Eres la dueña de esta empresa, ¿no? Supongo que puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-No, no puedo. Esas acciones pertenecen a mi esposo, no puedo dártelas.- se excusó Ginny.

-Dame las tuyas. ¡Sería un pago especial para que tu manchada reputación siga oliendo a flores!- metaforizó Harry.

-¡Eres un mercenario, Samuelson!- exclamó Ginny.- ¡MALDIT…!- intentó tomarlo del cuello, pero Harry se lo impidió una vez más. Sostuvo sus manos de nuevo y la apoyó contra la pared con violencia. La miró a los ojos. Los sentimientos la describieron por dentro como la más hermosa de todas las mentirosas. Ginny no pudo decir más. La cercanía la dominaba.

-Me parece, que tengo una cita con la prensa… ¡Imagínate cómo reaccionarán cuando sepan que eres una experta en simulacro!- rió Harry.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Ginny dolida.

-Porque te lo mereces. – Harry acercó la boca a la de ella y cuando faltaba un centímetro para rozarse, se alejó, dejándola sola.- Tienes un minuto para decidir qué prefieres… 60, 59, 58, 57…

-Está bien.- aceptó Ginny.- Te daré el dinero.

-¿Dinero nomás? ¡Qué miserable resultaste ser!- se burló Harry.- ¡Eso no es todo! ¿No te lo dije? Se me olvidó comentarte…

-Eres un bastardo.- sentenció Ginny.

-No más que tú.- repuso Harry.

-¿QUÉ MÁS QUIERES?- gritó Ginny muerta de furia.

-Primero, que me bajes el tono. Segundo, voy a trabajar contigo aquí.- En el fondo, aunque le dolía admitirlo, una especie de ilusión floreció en el pecho de Ginny.

-Está bien- aceptó. Harry se sorprendió. Esperaba que se oponga. Sonrió. Ginny se puso roja.

-Eres una perra.- dijo Harry.

-Y tu un maldito desgraciado.- espetó Ginny, harta de sus insultos.- No vales ni un _knut_.

-El 25 por ciento de tus acciones, es mi precio final.- musitó Harry con una mueca que asustaba.- Así que desde mañana mismo empezaré a trabajar contigo…

-¿Qué quieres hacer aquí?- dijo Ginny.- Seguramente eres un ignorante y un holgazán. Mira que ir sobornando a la gente para poder subsistir…

-No admitiré insultos.- dijo Harry apuntándola con el dedo índice.- La única condición que pondré es que debo estar contigo tiempo completo. Y debes confiarme todos los negocios sucios que debes tener…

-¡No permitiré eso! – Saltó Ginny enojada.- ¡En _SweetHoney_ siempre trabajamos por derecha!

-¿Ah sí? Disculpa si cuesta creerte…- Harry se acercó a la puerta.- Mañana arreglaremos lo del trabajo. Aceptarás todas mis condiciones.

-Vete al infierno.- escupió Ginny.

-Ya estuve allí. Es un lugar hermoso.- ironizó Harry. Giró el picaporte.

-Pierce…- lo llamó Ginny.- Serás mi guardaespaldas.- Harry se quedó de espaldas. La manera en la que había pronunciado su nombre falso lo había hecho caer en un suspiro doloroso.- Tal vez no estés de acuerdo, pero es la única manera que no suene sospechoso…

-Muy bien, Lebon.

Harry atravesó la puerta y huyó de allí, antes que sus fuerzas se agotaran.

00

Un hombre estaba de espaldas a la puerta, sentado sobre el escritorio de Hermione.

Ella estaba de frente a él, quién ocultaba a Ron mientras los espiaba.

-No, ¿cómo crees?- decía Hermione divertida.- Solamente van dos meses de embarazo…

-¡Pero si mi madre ya sabía el sexo!- dijo un hombre al que Ron no conocía. Era castaño y de ojos marrones. Cualquier mujer que lo veía podría decir que era demasiado atractivo.

-No, no puede saberlo.- discrepó Hermione, desde su sillón.

-Claro que sí. Mira, conozco una sanadora que puede decírtelo.- aseguró.

-¿Sí?- sonrió Hermione.- ¡Creo que podrías pasarme su contacto, Tim!

-Claro, hermosa.- _"¿Hermosa?",_ se encendió Ron. Tim sacó un chocolate y se lo dio.

-¡Gracias! ¿Cómo sabías que me hacía falta?

-Lo sé todo.- rió Tim.- Si quieres puedo acompañarte de esta sanadora. Se apellida Newton o algo así.- _"Maldito, hijo de su…"_, pensó Ron.

-¡Debe de ser muy inteligente con ese apellido!- opinó Hermione.

-Lo es.- aseguró Tim, mirándola embobado.

-Tengo decidido los nombres.-confesó Hermione.

-Seguramente saldrá con la belleza de su madre…- sonrió Tim.- En fin, quieres que te acompañe a ver a la sanadora, ¿o no?- le acarició la cara y eso fue suficiente para que Ron irrumpiera.

-Me encanta la manera que están trabajando.- observó con frialdad.

-¡RON!- se asustó Hermione.- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo venir? Tampoco puede decirse que estés ocupada.- Tim no sabía donde meterse. Ron lo miró.- Te reías de lo lindo con este mequetrefe.

-Eres es el hijo del ministro, pero no te da derecho a hacer lo que te plazca.- dijo Tim.

-Nadie está hablando contigo, idiota.- espetó Ron- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que esperas un hijo mío?

-Tim, déjanos solos.- pidió Hermione sin dejar de mirar a Ron.

-Pero… ¿estás segura, Herm?

-Se llama Hermione.- corrigió Ron.- Y por su puesto que está segura, ¿no la oíste?

-No estaba hablando contigo, idiota.- repitió Tim las palabras de Ron. Éste se acercó a punto de golpearlo. Hermione se interpuso inmediatamente entre ambos.

-Timmy…- dijo apropósito.- Después te llamo, quédate tranquilo.- le acarició el rostro. Ron no se la iba a llevar de arriba.

-Está bien.- aceptó Tim.- Cuídate.- le besó la mejilla. Ron le tocó el hombro y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para apurarlo a salir. Tim se fue algo enojado.

-¿Qué quieres?- espetó Hermione

-Preguntarte cuándo pensabas decirme la verdad.- contestó Ron

-No te quejes.- dijo Hermione- Tú no quisiste oir palabra hace unos días.

-Yo…

-Mira, nadie te está obligando. Puedo criarlo sola. Lo mismo pasará con Mel…

-¿Qué dices?

-¡LA VERDAD!-gritó Hermione enardecida.

-¡No te pongas así!- se preocupó Ron.

-¡POR MI PUEDES HACER LO QUE QUIERAS, TU Y YO NO TENEMOS NADA QUE VER!- Aulló Hermione mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrimas.

-¡Hermione, espera!-Ron se acercó y la tomó por los hombros.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó.

-No.- dijo Ron. Hermione lloraba sobre sus manos- Quiero que…

-Ron, lo nuestro ha terminado.- lo frenó Hermione.- Nos hemos hecho daño y…

-Pero vamos a tener un bebé…

-Nadie te quitará el derecho de…

-¡Ese tal Tim parece que sí!- escupió Ron celoso.- ¡Quería acompañarte al sanador!

-Lo harás tú si así lo deseas.- concedió Hermione.- Ahora vete, no quiero verte.

-Hermione… ¿has hablado con Mel?

-Sabe que estamos distanciados. No es idiota.- repuso Hermione de mal modo.- Estamos viviendo con Ginny.

-Lo sé.- replicó Ron.- Iré a verla.

-Intenta que no esté presente.- condicionó Hermione.

-No puedo creer que te hagas la ofendida después de todas tus mentiras. Mi error solamente fue no escucharte, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?

-Que me comprendas.- contestó Hermione.- Pero ya no espero nada de ti. Puedes irte con Ann Turner.

Ron se fue dando un portazo.

0000

**Una semana después**

**11 de agosto de 2006**

Amy estaba tirada en el sillón de su nueva casa en el Country _Going For Gold._ Miraba ansiosa su celular. Necesitaba que sonara cuanto antes. Esperaba un llamado de suma importancia.

Por otra parte, no le daba buena espina el desastre que había hecho Harry con sus nuevas ideas de venganza. ¡Cómo había podido presentarse en la oficina de Ginny a sobornarla! Encima, había condenado a Lupin a esconderse para poder ocultar su matrimonio, sino todo el plan se echaría a perder. El licántropo se había cansado de tener que usar la capa invisible constantemente para que no lo vieran por ahí. Amy había sufrido muchísimas discusiones con su esposo a causa de las nuevas tácticas que Harry se propuso utilizar. _"Ese muchacho del demonio va a volverme loca.", _pensaba Amy. No tenía límites. Sin embargo consiguió tener a Ginny en un puño, resultado que le daba a pensar muchas cosas a la sanadora. Ginny se estaba comportando de modo muy raro, más allá que no tenga muchas alternativas para actuar. ¿Por qué dejaba que Harry la maneje como quiera? Nunca dio la impresión de que fuera un títere de alguien, ni que permitiera ser manipulada. No obstante, con Harry, parecía un conejito de felpa… La única respuesta posible era que ella aún a…

El celular sonó de repente.

-_Hola_.- contestó Amy. En ese instante, Harry salió de su habitación. Iba a hablar cuando Amy lo frenó con un gesto de la mano.- _Si, soy yo…_ - Harry no llegaba a escuchar con quién hablaba.- _¿Podrías venir hoy mismo? … No, no sé a qué hora. A ver…_ -Amy consultó su reloj.- _Ven dentro de una hora, ¿puedes?... Excelente. Gracias, te prometo que no te arrepen…_- Amy cortó tras un bufido.- Siempre fue una maleducada.- soltó.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- preguntó Harry con el pelo mojado. Su cicatriz era visible.

-Con Ernestina.- contestó Amy.- Vendrá aquí. – Harry suspiró.- ¿Algún problema?

-No sólo que… ¿Estás segura que es una mujer confiable?

-Ella nos ayudará. La necesitamos, Harry. ¿Quieres que Clément Lebon pague por sus crímenes?

-Claro que si… - dijo Harry.

-Confía en mi.- dijo Amy.- Todo saldrá como esperamos.

-Yo no tengo mucho tiempo.- avisó Harry.- Debo…

-Debes ir a basurear a Ginny, lo sé.- lo atajó Amy.

-Te pedí que no te metas.- dijo Harry molesto.

-Vas a terminar mal.- avisó Amy.- Ginny no tiene nada que ver con lo que te pasó…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Sabes lo que pienso sobre toda esta historia. Para mí, nos perdimos una parte importante. Ya ves que la diseñadora ha escondido muchos secretos…

-Sí y los se a todos. Uno de ellos, traicionarme.- recordó Harry con rencor.

-¡Eres un cabeza dura!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Remus desde la cocina.- ¡Ustedes dos siempre discutiendo!- se quejó.

-Dile a tu mujer.- se lavó las manos Harry.

-Más respeto.- Lupin lo miró con severidad.

-Potter está de mal humor.- dijo Amy enojada.- Parece que _justo hoy_ se levantó así…

-No me jodas.- espetó Harry.

-¡Me pregunto porqué será!- musitó Amy con sarcasmo. Harry bufó.

-¡BASTA!- Lupin bufó y volvió a la cocina, harto de escucharlos.

-No tengo la culpa que sea el cumpleaños de tu nueva jefa.- Amy metió el dedo en la yaga. Harry fue hacia la puerta.- ¡Espera! ¿No pensaras…?

-Me tienes cansado con tus reproches…- Harry abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir. Sin embargo algo lo detuvo: Una mujer estaba plantada allí. Podría decirse que era la hermana de Draco Malfoy: el pelo rubio tirado para atrás con un elegante rodete. Los ojos ocultos tras unas gafas negras de sol. Vestía un traje azul. Era alta y muy flaca. Harry la miraba sorprendido. Amy llegó por detrás. La mujer había quedado pálida al ver a Harry.

-¡Ernestina! ¡Creí que venías en una hora!- se sorprendió Amy. Ella no contestó. Se quitó las gafas para enfocar las pupilas directamente a la cicatriz de Harry.

-¿Es…?- llegó a decir y se mareó un poco.

-Pasa.- dijo Amy preocupada.- No es conveniente que te vean los vecinos.- cerró la puerta tras de sí.- ¡Remus! – Lo llamó nerviosa.- Trae un vaso de agua.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- dijo Lupin llegando a la cocina. Vio a Ernestina.- Tanto tiempo- saludó. Ella no contestó el saludo con la cabeza sin mucha efusividad. Estaba pálida como la cera.

-Deja de exagerar, Amy.- calmó tras un suspiro. Se sentó en una silla sin pedir permiso.- Yo… siempre supe que estabas vivo, pero fue algo duro verte así tan… - Harry no supo bien qué contestar.

-Será mejor que hablemos.- dijo Amy. Se sentó en una silla a su lado. Harry y Remus se sentaron en frente las dos mujeres. Lupin sirvió Wisky de Fuego.

-No es bueno tomar eso en la mañana.- reprobó Amy mirando a su esposo, quién bufó de manera evidente.

-Tú siempre tan estructurada.- observó Ernestina.- Una copa después de tremenda sorpresa no viene nada mal.- bebió la copa hasta la mitad, ante los desorbitados ojos de los otros tres interlocutores. Se dirigió a Amy al volver a hablar:- Por cierto, debo decir que no has cambiado en nuestras épocas de Hogwarts.- miró a Harry- Éramos las mejores de nuestro curso.

-¿Ah si?- Inquirió éste muy sorprendido.

-Exacto.- confirmó Amy.- Aunque teníamos nuestras diferencias.- recordó nostálgica.

-Amy solía ser demasiado estricta con las normas del colegio, cosa que a mí siempre me tuvo sin cuidado.- sonrió Ernestina. Harry también lo hizo.- Pero me parece que estoy aquí para otra cosa…

-¿No coincidieron con mis padres?- preguntó Harry sin hacerle caso.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre!- se ofendió Ernestina.- La generación de tu padre, tenía diez años más.

-¡Más respeto!- saltó Lupin, y todos rieron. Harry no podía creer que Lupin se haya casado con alguien que era diez años menor que él.

-¿Parecemos más viejas, Potter?- preguntó Amy sonriendo. Harry rió.

-No, claro que no.

-¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo?- preguntó Ernestina.- Siempre sentí que tu caso no estaba del todo resuelto. Y por lo visto no me equivoqué. Era imposible que El Salvador muriera de la absurda manera que Lebon describió…- dijo todo eso muy rápidamente.

-La verdad es que…- empezó Harry, pero Amy lo interrumpió levantando una mano.

-Necesitamos que nos des tu palabra.- exigió.

-No diré nada.- prometió Ernestina.- Parece que me perdiste la confianza.

-Los tiempos cambian y los intereses también – repuso la sanadora.- Es importante cerciorarnos de que estarás de nuestro lado.

-Estoy en contra del ministerio. Y nada me hará cambiar de opinión.- confesó Ernestina.- Pero trabajando para _El Gran Merlín_ eso no es ninguna novedad, ¿no es cierto?

-Claro que no.- intervino Lupin.- Pero el Mundo Mágico no sabe que Harry está vivo excepto los presentes. Y si…

-Me parece que me llamaron porque he dado a entender que estoy del lado de Potter. Siempre lo he estado.- aclaró Ernestina, perdiendo la paciencia y bebiendo más Wisky- Verán, la sinceridad es mi fuerte. A veces llego a ser asquerosamente sincera.- Harry llegaba a comprender mientras la escuchaba que Ernestina no era una mujer vulgar.- Además, no crean que no se qué me van decir…

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Harry.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- terció Amy. Ernestina sonrió.

-No es muy difícil darse cuenta que haz sido traicionado.- le dijo a Harry.- Jean Paul Lebon nunca me ha inspirado ni pizca de confianza. Su mirada lo dice todo.

-¿Su mirada?- se sorprendió Harry alzando las cejas.

-_Legeremancia práctica_. Sin varita.- contestó Amy con voz de profesora.

-En efecto. –Continuó Ernestina.- Y a ti nunca te ha salido como corresponde.- recriminó con arrogancia a la sanadora.- Le iba mal en esa asignatura.- guiñó un ojo a Harry mientras Amy rodaba los ojos con impaciencia. Ernestina la ignoró. -Lebon siempre ha sido un tipo envidioso. He tenido poco trato con él; solamente una vez lo crucé antes de tu muerte ficticia. Me pareció de mala entraña. Mucha envidia.

-Lo sé.- admitió Harry disgustado. Se sentía un tanto estúpido por no haber podido detener la traición de Jean... Sus ojos verdes encontraron los marrones de Ernestina.

-No podrías haberte dado cuenta. Eres como tu padre.- en este caso ella miró a Lupin quién sonrió emocionado.- El y sus amigos decían que desconfiar de sus amigos era peor a ser traicionado.- Lupin sonrió.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí y de mi familia?- se sorprendió Harry.

-He estudiado tu caso. La resolución del Ministerio nunca ha sido clara. Sin ir más lejos, tu cuerpo jamás apareció. Todos se apresuraron a darte por muerto y a valerse de tu imagen para lograr méritos con el títere de Arthur Weasley.

-¿Qué tienes contra él?- preguntó Amy quizá de mal modo. Ernestina la miró.

-Defensora de pobres, como siempre. – sonrió Ernestina. – No tengo nada en su contra. Es más, ni siquiera me parece que sea un inútil.- sentenció la periodista

-¿Y entonces por qué te apoyas a un diario opositor?- preguntó Lupin curioso.

-Porque el ministro es débil.- dijo Ernestina.- No tiene capacidad de mando. Y su debilidad radica en que se deja llevar mucho por lo que siente.

-No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.- habló Harry con impaciencia.

-Arthur Weasley te quería como si fueses un hijo y eso le ha impedido actuar con frialdad en una causa como la tuya. Por eso ha cerrado tu caso aún sin convencerse de que estabas muerto. – Argumentó Ernestina.- He tenido entrevistas con él y me lo ha confesado.

-¿Por qué…?- comenzó Amy

-¿Por qué desistió de seguir investigando y buscando evidencias suficientes del fallecimiento?- completó Ernestina sin dejarla terminar. Amy asintió. - No quiso hacerse más ilusiones. Al parecer estaba destrozado. Yo, que en esa época trabajaba para El Profeta, intenté persuadirlo sin éxito. Pero también hubo otro motivo que "justifica" el cierre de la causa…

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Lupin.

-Su hija.- Ernestina miró a Harry y a su vez, él a ella.- Ginevra Lebon. La diseñadora.

-La conocemos.- atajó Harry irónicamente. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse

-No me quepa ninguna duda.- dijo Ernestina.- No hay que ser muy experto para saber que la conoces muy bien. A simple vista se nota que la amas. – Amy se estremeció. La extrema franqueza de Ernestina no era muy apta para aquella ocasión.

-Bueno…- Amy interrumpió con una tos aquel silencio perturbador.

-¿Qué había pasado con Ginny?- preguntó Harry, como si no hubiera dicho lo último.

-No sé si me incumbe decírtelo.- dijo Ernestina con una mueca de querer hacerse rogar.

-Vamos.- apremió Lupin interesado.

-Ginevra sufrió problemas durante la gestación de Charlotte Lebon.- explicó Ernestina.

-¿Qué?- se estremeció Harry.

-¡No la interrumpas!- exclamó Lupin. Ernestina rodó los ojos.

-En efecto, casi pierde el embarazo.- continuó de mala gana.- La prensa no supo bien qué pasó en el momento, no quisieron hacer declaraciones ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Cuándo fue?- inquirió Harry.

-Luego de tu muerte y de la boda con Lebon.- contestó Ernestina.- Charlotte es ochomesina, ya que nació en julio del año siguiente.

-Entonces… - retomó Lupin.- ¿Arthur cerró la causa de Harry para proteger a su hija y a su nieta?

-Claro- corroboró Ernestina.- Luego de tu muerte, Ginevra estuvo internada, por razones desconocidas. Y luego, con el sobresalto en el embarazo, Arthur cerró la causa dándote por muerto. – Dijo a Harry - Hasta creo que dejó correr las patéticas versiones de tu cuerpo secuestrado por Mortífagos. Y si me permiten, fue un error garrafal de su parte, ya que políticamente lo perjudicó. Se preocupó más por el sufrimiento de su familia que por esclarecer una causa primordial para Mundo Mágico.- Nadie dijo nada y ella continuó. Parecía que todo eso quería decir todo eso hace años.- Fue una postura cómoda, por eso me disgusté con él y me separé de su gestión.

Harry no pudo decir nada. Arthur se tachaba a la lista, aunque le dolía la actitud que había tenido con respecto a su caso, por más entendible que fuese. Por otra parte, el hecho de haberse enterado del percance que tuvo Ginny durante su embarazo lo golpeó de una manera impensada. Era otra de las sensaciones que lo envolvían tan a menudo, a las cuales aún no encontraba justificación alguna. Volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz de Amy.

-Ernestina, ¿qué me dices del asesinato de McLuciver?- decía. Ernestina la miró.- Vamos, tú sabes algo… no intentaré practicar Legeremancia contigo.- mintió Amy intentando sacarle algo al mirarla.

-Ya lo hiciste. – La atajó su amiga.- Sabes que soy el agente de prensa que tuvo contacto con Ferdinand antes de su asesinato. Lo supiste en cuanto leíste el artículo.- replicó Ernestina con suspicacia. Amy enrojeció.

-¿Ha llegado a decirte algo?- preguntó Harry.

-Técnicamente, sí.- respondió con misterio Ernestina.

-Ve al grano.- dijo Lupin

-Me confesó que tenía cosas muy interesantes que saber de Clément Lebon. Asesinatos, ocultamientos…

-El asesinato de Neville Longbottom.- se le escapó a Harry.- Y otros que debió haber cometido.

-¿Neville Longbottom?- rió Ernestina.- No, la verdad que no creo que ese tipo esté muerto.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Hubo pruebas, encontraron su cadáver.- contradijo Amy.

-Pruebas falsas, querrás decir.-corrigió Ernestina.

-Explícate- pidió Harry. Ernestina se armó de paciencia y siguió hablando:

-La muerte de Longbottom coincide con una serie de hechos ocurridos casi al mismo tiempo.- todos la miraron apremiantes y ella sonrió con suficiencia.- Justo tres días antes de encontrar el cuerpo de Neville en su apartamento, desapareció un médico _muggle_ de la Clínica Integrada de Mallorca. Me ocupé de cerciorar de los lugares que Neville solía frecuentar y descubrí esa desaparición. En esos tiempos, investigaba a Lebon muy de cerca, ya que quería agarrarlo in fraganti en algo referido a tu muerte, Potter. Para mi sorpresa, lo descubrí en Callejón Diagon comprando ingredientes para pociones.

-¿Antes de encontrar a Neville muerto?- quiso saber Lupin.

-El mismo día. Tuve suerte: Clément no alcanzó a notar mi presencia. Aunque no tenía trabajo en ese entonces, no era conveniente que me viera.

-¿Qué poción quería realizar?- preguntó Amy.

-Multijugos. – Amy abrió la boca y se comunicaron con los ojos.- Si, eso creo. – Tanto Lupin como Harry se miraron desconcertados. Ernestina sonrió y explicó:- Me parece que mataron al médico de la clínica no sin darle antes una poción multijugos para que adopte la forma física de Neville Longbottom, el mejor sanador de los últimos tiempos. – Todos quedaron maravillados ante la hipótesis.- No se alegren, no pude demostrarlo jamás…

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!- se emocionó Amy zapateando el suelo.- ¡Era imposible que dejaran pasar a alguien como Neville, con el negocio que estaban teniendo!

-¿Trafican sangre?- aventuró Ernestina, que al parecer, tenía sospechas de eso también.

-Órganos.- corrigió Harry.- Matan gente, extorsionan _muggles_ y se aprovechan de la desesperación ajena por salvar la vida de sus familiares.- Ernestina se levantó de repente.

-¡Ni se te ocurra publicar todo esto!- la frenó Amy.

-No lo haré. ¿Te sacaron del medio por esto, verdad Harry?

-Si.- confirmó éste.- Descubrí el negocio y luego pasó lo de la misión.

-Misión que estaba fraguada y armada desde un principio.- dijo Ernestina, roja de furia.- Necesitamos pruebas para culpar a Clément Lebon del asesinato de McLuciber.

-La varita.- dijo Harry.- ¡La varita de Ferdinand! La debe tener él. Según tu nota, no estaba cuando encontraron su cuerpo.

-Allanaremos la casa.- decidió Ernestina. Parecía muy feliz.- Esta vez se hará justicia. Ahora debo irme…

-Ernestina…- la frenó Amy- ¿no irás a publicar nada?

-No, ¡ya te he dicho que no!- se ofuscó ella.- Necesito encontrar testigos. Los llamaré en unos días, haremos algo para presionar al ministerio; sólo así lograremos que reabran tu causa, Potter.

Ernestina fue hacia la puerta, pero no la atravesó. Con un chasquido de dedos, desapareció.

Los tres quedaron anonadados.

0000

Charl y Mel se divertían en la Sala de Juegos, donde había todo lo que dos niñas pudieran llegar a desear. Charl estaba sentada sobre un mostrador, en frente de un espejo. Mel la peinaba.

-Bueno señora Ginny…- decía Mel contenta.- ¿Qué peinado quieres? Aquí cobramos muy caro.- Charl rió.

-Quiero que me hagan un peinado para el desfile de _SweetHoney_ y para festejar mi cumpleaños, que es hoy.- replicó Charl en una graciosa interpretación de su madre.- Tengo todo el oro del mundo para pagarle, señora Hermy.

-Seguro que tu hija Charlotte te hizo un dibujo muy perfecto, señora Ginny.- dijo Mel.

-¡Shh! Es una sorpresa, mi madre no lo sabe…- susurró Charl. – Bueno, sigamos jugando..

-Gracias.- rió Mel.- A ver…- levantó un mechón pelirrojo, justo arriba su oreja.- Vamos a hacerle un peinado elegante…- lo ató con desprolijidad- ¡Charl!- exclamó después sorprendida.

-¡No salgas del juego Melanie!- se enojó su prima.- Te dije que no me gusta cuando haces…

-No, pero mira, tienes una mancha aquí, justo detrás de la oreja…- planteó Mel preocupada. Charl rodó los ojos.

-¡Es una mancha que la tengo desde que era un bebé!- dijo Charl.- Te lo dije muchas veces. ¿Te olvidaste?

-Ahh… cierto. – recordó Mel.- Pero no había notado que tiene forma de luna.

-No digas mentiras.- repuso Charl.

-¡No de en serio te digo!- dijo Mel maravillada y bajó el mechón. Luego se sentó en el mostrador enfrente su prima.

-¿No quieres jugar más?- preguntó Charl.

-No.- dijo Mel que parecía disgustada.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Quiero ver a mi papá.- contestó ella.

-Y yo a Pierce.- dijo Charl.

-¿Por qué no lo buscas en la casa de al lado? Vive ahí, ¿no? Además Tía Ginny ya lo conoce. Te dejará verlo.- aseguró Mel.

-No está. La tía de él dijo que no estaba.- explicó Charl.- Fui mientras dormías el otro día…

-Ah.- dijo Mel con tristeza.

-No estés triste.- la consoló Charl.

-Mis padres se separaron Charl.- Mel estaba a punto de llorar.- Y ninguno de los dos me quiere decir qué pasa. Hace días que no veo a mi papá.- Charl la abrazó.

-¿Y si comemos chocolate?– propuso.

-¿Por qué siempre quieres comer eso cuando me pongo así?- preguntó Mel curiosa.

-No lo sé.- Se encogió de hombros Charl.- Escuché a tu madre decir que eran antidepresivos, pero no se qué significa.

-Tampoco yo.- rió Mel.- Vamos.

00

Ginny trabajaba en su empresa, revisando distraídamente las invitaciones para la inauguración de su nueva fragancia. No podía concentrarse. Era el día de su cumpleaños y hasta ahora nadie la había saludado. No esperaba nada de los empleados, claro. Solamente quería que apareciera Hermione con Charl y Mel y le dieran una sorpresa, para huir de la tristeza que la estaba invadiendo. No obstante, eso parecía más que imposible. Quizá, después de todo, se lo merecía. Le hubiera encantado transportarse a ese cumpleaños vivido con Harry, donde iban al Caldero Chorreante… Eran los tiempos más felices de toda su vida…

Los últimos días vividos habían sido terroríficos. Pierce Samuelson resultó se la peor basura que había podido imaginar. La maltrataba muy seguido, como si fuera la viva reencarnación de Lord Voldemort. Ginny intentaba no seguirle la corriente, pero ese hombre no desaprovechaba oportunidad para hacerla sentir peor y pisotear su dignidad sin pizca de piedad. Ginny supo que Pierce la odiaba. No sabía cómo era posible, ni por qué. Por momentos Ginny pensaba que al fin y al cabo tenía razón: era una mentirosa. Pierce había conseguido que ella vaya pagando cada uno de sus engaños. Sentía que delante de él no había máscaras ni nada que esconder. No solamente porque sabía demasiado de su vida, sino también porque el parecido con Harry era tan estrepitoso que cuando aparecía cada mañana parecía que la caricia de su figura era un producto irreal de su imaginación. Al final, cuando entablaban algún diálogo, toda esa sensación se borraba al escuchar sus hirientes enunciados, sus insultos desgarradores y terriblemente ciertos. Ginny así concluía que por mucho que se pareciera, ese no era Harry. No el que ella había conocido.

Miró el reloj. Su guardaespaldas tenía tres horas de retraso. _"¡Encima que se atreve a sobornarme, se da el lujo de venir cuando quiera!"._ El rencor de Ginny vino en su ayuda. Fue allí cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió y ella se levantó de golpe al ver Pierce. Le temblaron las piernas.

-Hasta que por fin llegas.- se quejó débilmente.

-Tuve cosas que hacer- dijo Harry sin darle importancia.- No estoy haciendo cebo como tú, con tus ridículos perfumes.

-¡Te recuerdo que gracias a esas ridiculeces estás disfrutando de tu mugroso soborno!- espetó Ginny enojada.

-¡Te dije que no me insultaras, Ginevra!- Harry la miró con odio.

-¿Sabes qué? Me tienes harta, Samuelson. ¡No pienso seguir soportando tu arrogancia! ¡Eres un vómito!- Ginny se levantó y amago a salir de la oficina, pero sólo llegó a abrir la puerta porque Harry la tomó de la cintura aprisionándola a su cuerpo. Ginny respiró hondo al tenerlo tan cerca. Comenzó a temblar.- ¿Ves? Te haces la dura, pero en el fondo te vuelvo loca...

-Me produces tanto asco...- dijo Ginny con muy poca seguridad y aspirando su perfume inútilmente tentador.

-Eso no es cierto, Ginevra. Se que te desesperas por mí gracias a mi semejanza con el cornudo de Potter…- al escuchar esto, Ginny lo empujó. Harry quedó anonadado.

-¡NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE TE COMPARES CON ÉL, SAMUELSON!- Gritó Ginny sacada.- ¡No te atrevas a nombrarlo porque no respondo!- sacó su varita sostenida por una mano temblorosa.

-¿Pretendes un duelo conmigo?-se burló Harry y también sacó la suya. La apuntó directamente al pecho.

-¡¡No te tengo miedo!!- aulló Ginny.

-Yo tampoco a ti, imbécil… ¿te piensas que lo tienes todo por tu dinero? ¡Eres un fracaso, Ginevra!

Comenzaron rodearse, mirándose con la mayor aversión que lo habían hecho jamás. La puerta del despacho estaba abierta completamente. Ginny, de espalda a la salida, sonrió maléficamente y dijo:

-Tú deberías estar preso. Se nota eres un resentido social y un vulgar delincuente. Y si me criticas tanto es solamente porque te gusto…

_-Expelliarmus!- _Gritó Harry impulsivamente.

Ginny se oyó caer contra el marco de la puerta.

00

Charl y Mel transitaron la entrada de la Mansión, pasando por la puerta principal. Allí encontraron al ministro de la Magia hablando con Pompy, la elfina doméstica. Charl y Mel se escondieron detrás del sillón para escuchar.

-No señor Ministro, su hija no está. – Decía la elfina compungida.- Ha salido a trabajar.

-Es una pena, venía a saludarla.- dijo Arthur- ¡Nunca pensé que trabajaría el día de su cumpleaños!

-La señora Ginevra dijo que no podía dejar de trabajar- explicó Pompy.

-Ron tenía razón: quería hablar con ella y no dudó en buscarla en su empresa.- dijo Arthur.- Lo he notado preocupado, ¿sabe?- le hablaba al elfo como si fuese un amigo.- Claro, después de todo lo que está pasando con Hermione, no es para menos. Molly está destrozada.

-El señor no debe preocuparse, la Ama Ginevra ha estado muy bien últimamente.- dijo Pompy.

-Oh, eso es bueno. Creo que la separación con Jean nos vino bien a todos.- musitó Arthur. De repente su celular sonó.- _Hola_.- contestó.- _¡Ron! ¿Ya estás en SweetHoney? Si, Ginny está allí. Búscala, debe andar como loca organizando todo para eso del perfume que quiere presentar… ¿qué? Si, las niñas están bien. _–Ron dijo algo- _Está con Charl jugando. Podrías venir a verla cuando las cosas se calmen, ¿verdad? Oh, bueno hijo te dejo para que la sigas buscando, luego hablaremos, adiós._- cortó.- Creo que Ron está teniendo problemas para encontrar a su hermana. Ese edificio es más grande que todo el Ministerio de la Magia_.-_Rió Arthur.

-¿Quiere tomar algo, Señor Ministro?- invitó Pompy amablemente.

-Te agradezco, Pompy, pero no. He desayunado leyendo _El Gran Merlín_ y me han caído mal los cereales…- el celular volvió sonar.- ¡Rayos! Esto de ser ministro es agotador.- Rechazó la llamada sin pudor. –Le devolveré el llamado, las cuestiones administrativas serán más tarde.- La elfina sonrió sin saber qué decir.- Creo que saludaré a las niñas más tarde, las obligaciones están primero…

Charl y Mel se miraron detrás del sofá. Sin decirse ni una palabra, ya sabían lo que estaban pensando. Acto seguido, Mel tiró un jarrón especialmente caro que estaba situado arriba la mesita ratona. El ruido a cristal roto alertó a Arthur y a la elfina.

-¡Oh, la señora se disgustará muchísimo!- se lamentó Pompy

-Deja que te ayude.- calmó Arthur.- _¡Reparo!-_ el jarrón volvió a la normalidad.- Supongo que los derechos de la PEDDO pronto permitirán que eso lo puedas hacer tú.- sonrió.

0

Charl y Mel aprovecharon la distracción para salir por la puerta principal. Corrieron hacia el parquímetro del Country que quedaba bastante lejos. Llegaron a un coche marca _Mercedez Bens._ Charl tomó el picaporte de la puerta trasera. Estaba abierto milagrosamente.

-¡Sabía que lo dejaba abierto!- dijo Mel contenta.- ¡Entra!

-¿Estaremos haciendo bien?-dudó Charl.

-¡Quiero ver mi papá y está en _SweetHoney_!- dijo Mel enojada.

-Bueno, bueno está bien.- accedió su prima y se metió en el carro. Las dos se acostaron en el piso de los asientos traseros.- Espero que no nos descubra el abuelo porque…

-¡Shh! ¡Ahí viene!- alertó Mel.

Arthur se subió al coche dispuesto a ir a _SweetHoney_.

…

Charl y Mel descendieron del vehículo, apenas escucharon bajar a su abuelo. En la puerta de la empresa decidieron separarse. Era lo mejor para no levantar sospechas.

Charl se metió en el elevador gateando. Por suerte no había nadie. Pulsó la "P" de presidencia para ir al quinto piso donde estaba el despacho de su madre. Quizá así podría darle una sorpresa por el día de su cumpleaños, aunque luego Mel la regañaría por delatar el escape. Le importaba más su mamá que cualquier otra cosa. El elevador se detuvo y la puerta se abrió. El piso estaba desierto. Charl pensó que seguro estaba almorzando. Llegó enfrente la oficina de su madre y vio algo que le hizo latir el corazón cómo nunca lo había hecho en su corta vida. Se tapó la boca con las manos.

Pierce sostenía a su mamá contra el marco de la puerta.

-Eres un estúpido.- al parecer, Ginny se tomaba de él para no desmayarse. Harry le frotaba la cabeza. Charl no pronunció sonido.

-No quise hacerlo…- balbuceó Harry. Tenía los ojos acuosos.

-Eres…

Harry la interrumpió dándole el mejor beso de su vida, sin poder contenerse y Ginny sucumbió a ese maravilloso contacto, al revitalizador sueño de sentir sus labios, aquellos que había estado deseando en cada cercanía; sus instintos no frenaron el impuso de profundizarlo con vehemencia y desesperación. Ginny re rindió al recuerdo, se rindió a aquel parecido incalculable e inesperado con Harry Potter, se olvidó del mundo en medio de aquella tormenta de antiguos estremecimientos

Charlotte pudo narrar la mirada el resplandeciente amanecer de sus primeras ilusiones.

Nota: Gracias por haberme leído. Espero sus opiniones.

¡Un beso a todos! Y lean **Sálvame la vida.**

Joanne.


	18. Desde aquel noviembre

¡Hola a todos! Si, acá estoy, regresé por estos pagos! Antes que nada, debo pedir disculpas por la tardanza... Tuve problemones personales y no pude hacerlo. Además tienen que saber que para escribir se necesita el "TTI", que es Tiempo, Tranquilidad e Inspiración. Por suerte cuento con la primera y la última, pero la tranquilidad es un bien escaso en mi vida. Necesito estar sola y tranquila para que el capítulo me salga como a mí me gusta. Y ultimamente no pude contar con eso, pero bueno acá estoy! Espero que se alegren de volver a verme... jaja y por ahi me dijeron que me puse de acuerdo con Silvia para actualizar cada dos meses... jaja! No, yo opino que a lo mejor mis problemas y los de Silvia se complotaron en nuestra contra! jeje La verdad que no hablo con Sil, asi que no podría ponerme de acuerdo! jaja.

Bueno, quiero hacer algunos agradecimientos... A JOR! jajaja es una genia esta chica... Les cuento que cuando la leo me inspira muchísimo! Gracias por ser mi mega archie confidente... jajaja Y por ayudarme a crear personajes nuevos. Boluda, somos unas genias con eso, ¿ por qué será? jajaj Te quiero mucho ,te agarré muchisimo cariño. Gracias por confiar en mí todos tus capítulos nuevos!! jajaja Soy el re unicornio, no? vos sabes que cualquier dia nos echan de uindou por tráfugas jaja! q locura xd.

A lu, a lali y angelita... Gracias por mis noches de msn! Las quiero mucho perritas... ya lo saben ustedes... espero que les guste el chapter. Vos girl vas a estar contenta cuando lo leas, descarada... (pepo, el bichito del msn) jjaja

Y GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONITAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS DICIENDOME QUE ERA MALA POR TARDAR JAJAJ! GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIRME, YA SABEN LO QUE SIGNIFICA PARA MI... LOS AMO SON UNOS DIVINOS!! GRACIAS PUBLICO! JAJAJA (SE RE AGRANDABA JAJAJA NA QUE VER, PERO BUE! JAJA)

Bueno acá los dejo leer... Nos vemos abajo...

**Capitulo 17**

**Desde aquel noviembre**

Charlotte sintió su cuerpo contraerse sobre sus pies los segundos posteriores donde el beso de su madre con Pierce Samuelson se prolongaba intermitentemente.

-¿Son novios?- se le escapó a Charl. Harry y Ginny se separaron de repente.

-¡CHARLOTTE!- Aulló Ginny haciendo sobresaltar a su hija, quién dio un paso hacia atrás.- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

-Yo… yo… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- improvisó Charl con una sonrisa tensa. Harry sonrió y eso animó a la niña.

-¡No me vengas con saludos! – Increpó Ginny apuntando a Charl con el dedo índice. La niña continuó con el tema.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi mamá…-dijo a Harry- ¿La saludaste, Pierce?

-Yo…

-No le hagas caso… - interrumpió Ginny con una mirada cansada

-¡Pierce te dio su regalo y ese fue un beso!- Charl levantó las manos entusiasmada. Harry se contuvo a reír. Charl sabía hacer enfadar a Ginny.

-Mira, Charlotte… - habló Ginny con severidad. - No creas que dejaré pasar que… ¡Ouch! – se tomó el chichón del cuero cabelludo.

-¿Qué pasa mami?- quiso saber Charl.

-Sufro de jaqueca porque una niña que yo conozco muy bien le gusta escaparse…- ironizó Ginny.

-Bueno…- terció Harry animándose a intervenir por primera vez.-…tampoco es para tanto. – Ginny alzó la cejas y le dedicó una mirada de… "imbécil". Harry la ignoró- ¡Hola, Charl!

-¡Hola Pierce!- sonrió Charl ya menos asustada. Corrió hacia él y Harry la cargó en sus fuertes brazos. Ginny se sorprendió de la confianza que tenían esos dos. No supo porqué el hecho de verlos juntos le provocó una sensación placentera en la boca del estómago.

-Veo que se llevan bien- apuntó simplemente.

-Es que Pierce es mi amigo Ma.- le dio un tierno beso en el cachete a Harry, quien de nuevo volvió a sentirse vulnerable ante el cariño de esa niña. Ginny frunció la boca.- ¡Pero no me dijeron si eran novios o no…! - miró a Harry con sus ojos intimidantes- ¿eres el novio de mi mamá?

-Eh…- titubeó Harry nervioso. Tosió para retardar la respuesta.- Bueno, yo…

-Claro que…- siguió Ginny sin saber que diablos inventar.

-¡Los vi besándose!- recordó Charl sonriente- ¡Todos los maridos se besan!-los adultos rieron- ¿De qué se ríen?

-Es que…

-¿Son novios?- inquirió Charl por enésima vez.

-¿Tú quieres que lo seamos?- preguntó Ginny haciendo que Harry se sorprendiera.

-¡Claro que sí!- expresó Charlotte.- Porque mi papá es…

-Me parece que eso son cosas de adultos- la frenó Ginny. Harry estaba serio súbitamente. No le gustó para nada la mención de Jean y sintió que algo se le estaba escapando.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! Deja de molestar a Pierce… ya estás grandecita para andar en los brazos de…

-No me molesta.- aclaró Harry de inmediato. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos. Ginny tragó. La mirada, le recordaba tremendamente a…

-Charl, quiero saber qué estás haciendo aquí en la empresa.- exigió con severidad. Charl se soltó de los brazos de Harry. Ginny se agachó para estar a su altura.

-Porque es tu cumpleaños mami y yo quería saludarte…- Harry al mirarlas de cerca, comprendió que el perfil de ambas era idéntico.- Y porque mi prima Mel quiso ver a Tío Ron…

-¿Mel? ¿Mel está aquí? ¿Cómo fue que pudieron llegar?- se encendió Ginny preocupada.

-No me retes mamá.- Charl hizo un puchero bastante convincente. Ginny la abrazó.

-Rayos, podría haberte ocurrido cualquier cosa… - le tomó la cara y le besó la frente.

-¡No mamá!- luchaba la niña. Ginny sonrió. El corazón de Harry acumulaba una angustia y una alegría que se mezclaban en una confusión irresuelta.

-No me hagas esto nunca más…- pidió Ginny.

-Es que quería darte una sorpresa.- se excusó la niña. Una expresión de ternura y melancolía se dibujó en el rostro de Ginny.

-Eres igual que tu padre. Le encantaba prepararme sorpresas…- a Ginny se le humedecieron los ojos y el corazón de Harry latía con una violencia impensada… Pero antes de poder pensar sus conclusiones, la puerta del ascensor se abrió. Ron y Mel entraron en el pasillo vacío que daba a la oficina de la presidencia. Mel sonreía de oreja a oreja…

-¡Hola Charl!- saludó de la mano de su padre.- ¡Encontré a mi papá!

-¡Qué bien!- se alegró su prima riendo. Se abrazaron. Luego miraron a los adultos.

-Hola Ginny- dijo Ron nervioso.- Feliz cumpleaños…

Harry notó que su mejor amigo estaba triste, tal como lo había percibido en los años que habían compartido juntos. La mirada de Ginny también estaba herida. Se preguntó cuántas cosas más se habrá perdido durante sus años de ausencia.

-Hola Ron- repuso Ginny.- ¿Sabes cómo…?- miró a las niñas. Ron suspiró.

-Se inmiscuyeron en el auto de papá cuando pasó por la mansión esta mañana- dijo. Ginny miró de forma severa a su hija.- Por suerte no les pasó nada grave, pero ya arreglé cuentas con Melanie sobre el asunto…

-Vinimos porque ella quería verte a ti, tío.- se lavó las manos Charl.

-Mentira.- dijo enojada Mel.- Tú accediste porque querías verlo a él…- señaló a Harry. Éste se estremeció ante aquella información ¿Por qué Charlotte querría verlo?

-¡La idea fue tuya Melanie!- siguió Charl.

-No es cierto, tú querías ver a Harry…- Ron, Harry y Ginny palidecieron – y por eso quisiste que nos subamos al…

-¿Perdón?- habló Ron - ¿Dijiste 'Harry'?- preguntó a Mel.

-Si…

-¿Qué Harry?- Charl se tapó la boca con las manos después de decir:

-¡No digas nada, Melanie!

-Pues él.- Mel señaló al mismo Harry.

-Mel, yo soy Pierce Samuelson- repuso Harry nervioso.

-¡Es igualito al de la foto! ¡Nosotros lo vimos en una foto con tía Ginny!- contó Mel indignada.

-No cuentes más, Mel, ¡o nos castigarán! – se desesperó su prima.

-¿Qué foto?- preguntó Ginny. Y luego cayó en la cuenta de que podrían haber encontrado cualquier cosa…- Oh Merlín!

-Mami, ella está mintiendo, nosotras no vimos una foto…- quiso reparar Charl. Ron le dedicó una mirada de confusión a su hermana. Ella negó con la cabeza. Harry estaba petrificado sin saber cómo actuar.

-Es Harry Potter, es igual… – siguió sosteniendo Mel.

-NO, ¡SE LLAMA PIERCE!- gritó Charl.

-¡Basta!- interrumpió Ron.- Dejen de pelear. Melanie, el señor Samuelson debe estar cansado que lo confundan con Ha… con Potter. Así que por favor, deja de importunarlo… Señor Samuelson, verá le pido disculpas…

-Yo… no hay problema- dijo Harry- Creo que debo irme.-Saludó a Ron con la cabeza- Disculpen… adiós Charl, adiós Mel.

Ya en el elevador Harry se tomaba la cabeza con las manos. La situación había sido peor de lo que se había imaginado. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría. Por un lado, Charlotte aparecía y sugería que esté con Ginny y hasta parecía feliz de lo que vio. _"Charl no quiere a su padre, es un hecho… ¿por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho Jean para que la niña no lo tenga en cuenta?"_ Por otro lado, Harry era vulnerable, era un ser débil y la venganza se desdibujaba de sus hojas de papel cuando Charl se interponía en su camino. Y lo peor que no le encontraba ni una mínima explicación a esos sentimientos. No había rasocinio capaz de entenderlos. Haberla visto a Ginny ocupando su rol de madre con tanta ternura, lo debilitó hasta el punto de querer estar muerto de verdad; jamás había presenciado una escena más profunda y conmovedora que aquella donde Ginny cuidaba a su hija... Y pensar que estaba afuera de todo eso, que Ginny más allá de su muerte había continuado y había construido una familia mientras él estuvo enterrado… Se tomó la cabeza. La existencia de Charl daba a entender que Jean Paul se había quedado con Ginny completamente, que se la había arrebatado… incluso mucho antes de su muerte. _"Tal vez Ginny siempre lo quiso a él y yo no pude verlo… ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme de esta manera? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué Charlotte me hace perder la razón? Creo que me voy a volver loco… "_

El elevador se detuvo en la planta baja, que estaba desierta. Todos los empleados debían estar almorzando. Harry caminó por el pasillo vacío con la clara idea de hablar con Amy. Necesitaba saber o creer que su venganza estaba avanzando por lo menos mínimamente. Quería ver a Clément preso. Y luego sería el turno de Jean Paul… No supo cuando fue que absorto en sus pensamientos, chocó contra alguien. Al sujeto se le cayeron todas las cosas.

-¡Rayos!- se quejó.

Harry levantó la vista y descubrió el rostro iluminado de Hermione Granger. El corazón se le llenó de emoción. Recordó cuando la vio por primera vez en el tren a los once años de edad. ¿Dónde había ido la inocencia de esos tiempos? Quiso abrazarla, pero no pudo mover su cuerpo. Cayó en la cuenta que delante de los ojos castaños de la que siempre había considerado su hermana, ya no era Harry Potter. Los bruscos espamos de su pecho le informaron que la había extrañado más de la cuenta… los ojos de Harry bajaron de repente para verle un vientre más pronunciado… ¿acaso…?

-Disculpe…- habló Hermione con voz tomada.- Yo… no lo vi… -suspiró melancólicamente.

-No, no debes…no tiene que pedirme disculpas.- Harry miró su vientre.

-Debe ser Pierce Samuelson, ¿verdad? – adivinó Hermione sin que Harry pudiera presentarse.

-Si. ¿Cómo sabe?

-Me dijeron que usted era parecido a… bueno, supongo que ya estará harto de escucharlo.- sonrió. Harry también lo hizo.

-Sí, claro. – Volvió la vista a la panza de Hermione.- ¿Está…?

-Sí.- contestó Hermione.- Pero de tres meses.

-¿Un varón?- preguntó Harry.

-Ojala. No lo sé aún. Creo que su papá estaría feliz de que así lo sea. En ese caso, ya contaríamos con un nombre justo para él.- sonrió

-¿Sí? – Inquirió Harry.- ¿Cómo lo llamarían si fuera un nene?

-Harry. Era nuestro amigo, seguramente lo sabrá.- Harry palideció.

-Es un placer haberla conocido, señora Weasley.- dijo intentando sonar pasivo y tranquilo.

-Igualmente. Iré a saludar a mi cuñada. Adiós.

000

Jean Paul entraba a una oficina desvencijada del Ministerio de la Magia. Era una sala circular completamente descuidada. Las paredes estaban bordadas bajo el enemigo de la humedad. Las velas iluminaban tenuemente aquel lugar carente de ventanas y de luz natural. Había un aire sumamente depresivo. La biblioteca estaba tapizada con una capa de polvo que tapaba el relieve real de los grandes y pesados tomos que la componían. Parecía una escenografía mal hecha.

El humor que tenía no era de lo mejor. En los últimos días Ginny no había dados señales de querer reestablecer la relación y para colmo, su hija no quería verlo. La cosa no podía seguir así o la prensa comenzaría a hablar.

-Por aquí, señor Lebon- dijo una voz pacífica.

-Gracias Rita. Luego te devolveré el favor.

-No te preocupes, Jean. Tu padre también quería hablar contigo.- sonrió. – Los dejo para que tengan más privacidad… - Jean hizo un gesto amable y Rita se fue

Lebon tocó un libro color rojo fuego y ésta se volteó. Aparecieron calabozos ante sus ojos. Jean comenzó a recorrerlos. Todos yacían vacíos, excepto uno situado casi al final de las celdas. Caminó hasta allí, con el paso lento.

Se frenó enfrente la celda donde Clément Lebon, con su pelo blanco y su sonrisa cínica lo miraba de brazos cruzados. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, hasta que Clément acotó:

-Supongo que estarás encantado de conocer la cárcel de demorados del Ministerio.- apuntó con ironía.

-No estoy para tus juegos, padre.- dijo Jean cansado. – Vine a hablar de cosas más importantes que tus viejos rencores.

-¿Viejos rencores? Mis rencores hacia ti se renuevan cada día. Y todo se debe a que fuiste un incompetente toda tu vida.- dijo con odio Clément

-La cosa se está poniendo horrible. Hay un hombre… que está en la empresa. La prensa se encargó de presentarlo. Están todos encantados con él, porque tiene un extraño parecido con Harry Potter.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Clément sacudiendo los barrotes y mirando con repulsión a Jean Paul.

-Lo que has oído.- lo enfrentó su hijo.- Hay que detenerlo, me da muy mala espina… pero Ginny le dio trabajo en _Sweet Honey…_

-Siempre he afirmado que tu mujer tiene pasta de traidora.- soltó Clément nervioso.- Imagina que siempre estuvo enamorada de Harry Potter, no puede ser otra cosa. – Sonrió.- Y no pongas esa carita de cornudo conciente. Ginevra será una mujer con clase, pero nunca te quiso. – rió sin piedad- ¡Si hasta creo que ha llegado a aborrecerte!

-¡BASTA!- gritó Jean- La relación entre Ginny y yo no es de tu incumbencia…

-Dile al desgraciado del ministro que me saque de aquí. ¿Para qué mierda tienes un lazo de parentesco político si no lo vas a utilizar, alcornoque? – escupió Clément, lleno de rencor.

-No puedo interceder ni obligarlo a que te libere. Tu caso no está nada bien y siempre dije que haz cometido un error…- se frenó sin hablar más de lo necesario.- Con respecto a Ginny creo que me las arreglaré… se cómo presionarla…

-¿Qué haremos con la prensa? Seguramente Ernestina O'donnel le soltó a la justicia que tendría un encuentro con McLuciver antes de que yo… - rió con una mueca demente, recordando el asesinato de Ferdinand.

-El Profeta contará parte de la verdad si quiere seguir conservando la poca credibilidad que le queda. Es de público conocimiento que tiene una orientación oficialista… ¿Conoces a Eulalia Voile?

-¿La periodista de El Profeta?- rió Jean.- Si, he oído hablar de ella.

-Es una crítica de novelas y obras de teatro, aunque también trata temas políticos y de actualidad. – Informó Clément.- Creo que ella podrá ayudarnos para ganar parte de la opinión pública…

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con esa vieja? – se desconcertó Jean

-Pretendo que haga un poco de prensa a nuestro favor, ¿o quieres que El Gran Merlín se siga haciendo un festín con nuestra situación, idiota?

-No, claro que no…

-¡Entonces búscala de manera urgente! – Apremió Clément. Sacó una tarjeta de su bosillo y se la dio. Jean la miró con atención- Y también haz que tu esposa se separe de ese tal Samuelson… podría ser un espía, no me gusta para nada ese tipejo…

-No hace falta que me digas lo que tengo que hacer.- dijo Jean Paul un poco harto del maltrato de su padre- Mientras tanto, me parece que permanecerás encerrado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – se asustó Clément.

-Arthur Weasley no hará nada sucio ni te sacará de aquí a menos que haya pruebas convincentes de tu inocencia…- ahora le tocaba burlarse a Jean- y ya sabes que no las hay… una lástima, ¿verdad?

-No me vengas con…

-Cierra la boca, padre. Estás aquí debido a tu propia ignorancia. Ahora yo estaré al mando de los laboratorios. Era hora que el dinero lo comience a manejar yo…- comenzó a alejarse de la celda…

-¡ESPERA, NO TE VAYAS JEAN!- Gritó su padre desesperado- ¡VUELVE, DEBEMOS HABLAR SOBRE ESTO!

Pero Jean Paul no regresó. Sacó su móvil mientras reaparecía en la desvencijada oficina del ministerio. Marcó el número que indicaba la tarjeta de Eulalia Voile y se dedicó a esperar respuesta… de repente sonrió. Ginny no sabía la que le esperaba.

Harry introdujo la llave en el orificio de la puerta cuando ya estaba anocheciendo. Suspiró melancólicamente mientras la puerta se abría con un áspero chirrido. Las luces del living comedor estaban encendidas. Eran algo lúgubres y Harry entrecerró los ojos en una clara muestra del cansancio que estaba padeciendo. Se arrojó en el sofá de almohadones rojo fuego. Recordó que allí había estado abrazado durmiendo con Charl; luego Ginny lo vio por primera vez… La señora Lebon moría y renacía en sus pensamientos, a causa del odio y del rencor que le guardaba. El beso había sido el contacto más hermoso que había tenido desde su resurrección. Ginny tenía una piel adictiva y su perfume importado la vestía con un manto inmaculado que lo seducía y lo invitaba a entregarse, a volver a amarla como antes. Pero Harry no podía perdonar su traición; había una aversión hacia el tentador cuerpo de Ginny, un odio que se contradecía enormemente con las ganas de hacerle el amor, de volver a tenerla en sus brazos embriagada de placer y la imagen vívida de esas fantasías alargaban y precipitaban su deseo haciendo de éste una tortura permanente. Ginny parecía ser perfecta y la única mujer a la que podía amar así. Parpadeó y contuvo las ganas de llorar. No quería hacerlo ni sucumbir a la opresión de pensar que Jean la había tocado durante todos esos años… Los imaginaba juntos y no podía evitar odiarla, cocebirla como la peor de las basuras. Quería ver a Jean Paul Lebon agonizando, sangrando en el piso, rogándole piedad… Cerró el puño de la mano derecha y cerro los ojos con fuerza para reprimir el creciente impulso de salir a matarlo…

_-El informativo anuncia para hoy alerta meteorológico para toda la zona sur de Londres. Se recomienda a los ciudadanos permanecer en sus hogares hasta que la tormenta eléctrica culmine…- _La radio hizo sobresaltar a Harry. Sacó su varita y la apuntó. Quedó en silencio en cuestión de segundos.

-Veo que has llegado…- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Harry se levantó y miró loso ojos grises de la sanadora.

-Hola- dijo parco; se tiró de nuevo en el sofá.

-¿Dónde estuviste?- inquirió Amy con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en la cintura.- Teníamos que hablar contigo.

-Ya sabes que estuve en la empresa de…

-Si, si…- cortó Amy tras un suspiro. Lo examinó con destilando en sus ojos grises una observación detallada de su aspecto.- Lo que estás haciendo te está doliendo más a ti que a ella…- afirmó.

-No hace falta que me des un informe pormenorizado de tu opinión- espetó Harry de mal humor- Ya se bien lo que piensas…

-Si- concedió Amy. Se sentó a su lado.- ¿Quieres hablar? No te veo bien.- Harry bajó la mirada.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-De todo- suspiró Harry. Se restregó la cara.- Estos lentes de contacto me molestan…- se quejó Harry

-Será mejor que te los saques- aconsejó Amy. Trajo una cajita y lo ayudó. Harry volvía a tener sus ojos verdes brillantes.- ¿Y? ¿Me vas a contar? – Silencio- Vamos, descárgate.- le dijo Amy colocándole una mano en el hombro. Harry no la miró.

-Nos besamos.- susurró casi inaudiblemente. Amy no acotó nada; se limitó a morderse el labio inferior.- Nos besamos en su oficina. Ginny y yo.- retomó Harry aún sin mirarla. Amy sonrió- Encima Charlotte apareció y nos vio.

-¿Qué?- dijo Amy preocupada.- ¿Qué le dijo Ginny?

-Nada. Bueno… la niña preguntó si éramos novios.

-¡No es para menos!- opinó la médica- ¿Qué le contestaron?

-Ginny le dijo que eran cosas de adultos.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¡Vamos, Harry!- apuró Amy- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo mal de todo eso? O mejor, debería preguntarte que fue lo que no te hizo mal; ¡tu estado es deplorable…!

-Muchas gracias- dijo Harry sonriendo falsamente. Amy alzó las cejas como diciendo que hable de una vez- Yo…- Harry negó con la cabeza, angustiado- No soporto la manera en que me mira…

-¿Cómo te mira?- sonrió Amy, aunque sabía la respuesta.

-No lo sé. Como si me… como si ella supiera que soy…

-Como si supiera quién eres.- completó Amy, comprendiendo- No es para menos. Pierce Samuelson es un tanto parecido…- dijo con sarcasmo

-No estoy para bromas.- dijo Harry secamente y mirándola a los ojos por primera vez.

-No era ninguna broma.- aclaró ella- Ginny siente que eres tú.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que te niegas a ver: que ella nunca ha dejado de amarte.- soltó Amy- Lo vi en sus ojos cuando te mira, aun pensando que eres un ser parecido al amor que perdió.

-Estás loca. – Dijo Harry enojado.- Ginny no es más que una vil traidora. ¿Piensas que es capaz de sentir amor por alguien? ¡Sólo es una maldita atorranta que fue capaz de engañarme el hijo de puta de Lebon!

-¡ESO NO LO SABES!- gritó Amy enojada. Harry se levantó de golpe.

-¿DE DONDE CREES QUE VINO CHARLOTTE? ¿DEL CUENTO DE LA CIGÜEÑA?-levantó las manos con elocuencia mientras reía amargamente. – Ellos estaban juntos antes de sacarme del medio. Son pura escoria.

-Creo que estás ciego. Además, no estás admitiendo lo que te pasa.- murmuró Amy apuntándolo con el dedo índice- La haz besado y no puedes admitir que sigues enamorado de ella.

-¡No sabes lo que me pasa! ¡La odio, la detesto! ¡No puedo aguantar tenerla cerca y al mismo tiempo necesito tenerla cerca! – Se tomó la cabeza- Creo que me estoy volviendo loco…

-Por supuesto que no, Harry- Amy estaba más calmada- Estás notando cuan difícil es destruir a la persona que amas. No puedes hacerlo porque te estás destruyendo a ti mismo.

Harry odio la acertada sinceridad de aquella mujer.

-Sabes que tengo razón- continuó Amy.- Y debes abandonar esa venganza, porque creo que te vas a arrepentir…

-No voy a abandonar nada- musitó Harry con seguridad.- Ginny no se va a llevar de arriba el haberme puesto los cuernos…

-Para mi, hay algo que no sabemos de esta historia.- opinó Amy- Deberíamos…

-Yo pienso que está todo muy claro- la interrumpió Harry- Ginny va pagar todo, absolutamente todo lo que…

-¿A dónde pretendes llegar?- le preguntó Amy volviendo a atarcarlo- ¿Quieres matarla?- Harry se estremeció.- ¡No te asustes por eso ahora! Creo que no te pareces en nada al Harry de antes. Aún si haberte conocido podría afirmar que eres el hijo de Voldemort.

-No, quizá sea peor que él. –dijo Harry sonriendo malignamente.

-¿Qué sentiste con el beso?- saltó Amy levantándose y dando un paso hacia delante.- ¡Vamos, contesta!- Harry retrocedió

-Que la odio…

-¡Veo que no le guardas mucho rencor a la hora de besarla!- retrucó Amy.- Y tampoco puedes odiar a su hija…

-¡No metas a Charlotte en esto!- advirtió Harry enfurecido.

-No discutamos.- se rindió Amy volviendo a tirarse en el sillón- ¿Qué te pasa con esa niña?

-¿Con Charl?- preguntó Harry. Amy asintió- No lo sé. Creo que no me conviene estar cerca de ella. Mis planes se van por la borda cada vez que la veo… me recuerda demasiado a mi madre…- esto último se le escapó. Amy abrió los ojos.

-¿A Lily?- Harry la miró. Notó que se había puesto algo rara.

-¿Qué te pasa?-inquirió con curiosidad.

-¿A mi? Nada, Harry, nada.- dijo con evasivas la sanadora.

-Hay algo más- dijo Harry.

-¡Oh! ¿Cuál otro problema…?- se sublevó Amy

-Hermione.- contestó Harry

-Oh, ya lo sé.- Dijo Amy con petulancia.

-¿Ya sabes que está…?- empezó Harry

-Si, tendrá otro hijo con su marido.- afirmó Amy.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- se enojó Harry

-Me enteré hoy, pero desapareciste todo el día. Lo publicaron en el Profeta. Eulalia Voile, la periodista oficial de chimentos y críticas mágicas.

-¿Dijeron el nombre que le pondrían al bebé?- preguntó Harry con un nudo en la garganta.

-No. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- preguntó Amy extrañada.

-Por nada- mintió Harry.

-Bueno, creo que debo ir a hacer algo decente para comer… A propósito, Remus está por llegar, me dijo que te llamaría a tu móvil…

-Ah, no ha sonado en…- se tocó los bolsillos. – ¡Rayos!

-¿Qué?

-¡Olvidé el movil en _Sweet Honey_! –Explicó Harry- ¡Si Remus me llama y atiende Ginny será nuestra perdición!

-Debes ir a buscarlo, ¡ahora mismo!-se desesperó Amy

-¡Maldita sea!- Tomó las llaves- Espero que no hayan cerrado la empresa…

-Ginny aún no ha vuelto a la mansión; su auto no está. ¡Apúrate!

-Adiós.

000

El enorme reloj de oro, colgado en la oficina de la presidencia, marcó las diez de la noche. Ginny había optado por no festejar su cumpleaños y dedicarse de lleno a presentar el trabajo final para presentar el perfume. El escritorio estaba abarrotado de papeles con bocetos similares. Letras artesanales que rezaban _Volver a Nacer de Sweet Honey. _Ginny miró la última hoja; esa sería la definitiva. Era infinitamente prolija, hasta en los más pequeños detalles. Las dos bocas que se besaban abajo la lluvia, intactas, sedientas de aquel beso de ensueño. _"Hasta me parece haberlo vivido", _pensaba Ginny. Había alternado diferentes tonos de grises con el lápiz. La botella de la fragancia era alargada e irregular; una rosa blanca que la envolvía con el tallo. La tapa tenía la forma de la S y la H, entrelazadas. Ginny sonrió. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó una caja de metal. De allí había las pruebas de las primeras botellitas del perfume. Posó su nariz y cerró los ojos. Estaba segura que si Harry viviera, lo volvería loco aquella fragancia. De repente se puso seria y se tocó los labios. Los ojos se le aguaron al recordar la revolución de su pecho ante los labios de Pierce Samuelson. ¿Estaba sintiendo cosas parecidas a las que había sentido por Harry? ¿Qué era lo que tenía ese hombre, aparte de unas facciones casi calcadas a Harry Potter? ¿Por qué tenía que sentir eso con él, que la aborrecía y quería destruirla? _"Me quiere destruir, me trata como basura… después viene y me besa. ¡Ahora estoy en un mar de confusión! Maldito seas, Samuelson. Es un mercenario… un hermoso mercenario…"_ sonrió con picardía. Comenzó a recoger los papeles, sin dejar de pensar en Harry y en aquel décimo octavo cumpleaños, dónde habían estado juntos. Comenzó a tararear una canción…

_-Porque te extraño, desde aquel noviembre, donde soñamos juntos querernos siempre…- _Ginny juntaba las cosas distraídamente, mirando los papeles. Pensó que debía hablar con Hamilton para poner a las mejores chicas repartiendo muestras de su fragancia por los Shoppings Muggles. - _me duele, este frío Noviembre, cuando las hojas caen a morir por siempre…_

Salió de la oficina con el mismo aire distraído. Ni siquiera vio un aparato plateado que vibraba entre los papeles. Caminó hacia el elevador y descendió hasta el cuarto piso. La empresa estaba vacía, exceptuando por la seguridad del primer piso. Vio al personal de limpieza terminando el piso de la presidencia. El hombre no la saludó y Ginny lo ignoró olímpicamente. A ella le encantaba hacer trabajo extra. Unos años después de la muerte de Harry, solía quedarse hasta tarde con Charlotte, jugando allí y escapándose del mundo. Su hija la había ayudado a sobrellevar la muerte de Harry de manera única. Entró al cuarto donde se elegían las modelos.

Era una sala enorme rectangular, con los pisos blancos en los que uno podía reflejarse. Tenía un enorme ventanal con cortinas de seda rojas que resaltaban en los colores pasteles de la pared. En las paredes colgaban cuadros de las diferentes colecciones y Ginny aparecía en casi todas, propagando los mismos conjuntos de ropa interior que tanto le habían fascinado a Hermione durante el desfile. Ginny sonrió y aspiró el olor de allí. Era algo nostálgico. Sintió una opresión en el pecho de repente. Y eso significaba, como cada noche después de su deceso, que extrañaba a Harry. Que deseaba que aparezca en ese momento, que la salve del infierno que había significado su ausencia, que le saque el ardor de no verlo por tanto tiempo… _¿Por qué tuviste que morir, amor? Me dejaste desahuciada, sola… No puedo aguantar el peso de la vida sin ti… _Los ojos se empañaron y lágrimas salieron sin poder controlarse, sucumbiendo a la fuerza de gravedad, a la fuerza del dolor que las aferraba al suelo inexorablemente. Se abrazó a sus bocetos y bajó la cabeza…

De repente, volteó la cabeza. Un pequeño cosquilleo en la nuca le dio el indicio de sentirse vigilada. Luego volvió la vista hacia el rincón, pensando que sufría un ataque de paranoia. Un objeto contundente la llamó la atención.

Era un órgano de color caoba. Brillaba ante los reflectores de la sala. _"Hamilton, Hamilton, uno te da la mano y tú le tomas el codo. ¡Mira que venir a poner tus porquerías aquí! Maldito atrevido…" _pensó Ginny. No obstante, se acercó hacia el objeto. La emocionaba bastante. Ginny solía tocar el órgano unos meses antes de que Harry muriera. Pero hacía bastante tiempo que no practicaba. Dejó las cosas sobre la parte superior. Pasó la palma por encima la tapa de las teclas y sus huellas digitales quedaron marcadas. Las lágrimas volvieron de repente. Recordó que a Harry le encantaba que toque. "Toca para mí", le decía enternecido. Ginny levantó la tapa lentamente. Se sentó en el banco de algarrobo. Hamilton no había sido tan atrevido, después de todo. Intentó recordar la melodía de esa canción, pero indefectiblemente no se acordaba cómo tocar _Volver a Nacer._ Suspiró. Debía recordar otra… Unos papeles yacían frente a ella, amarrados a la parte interna de la tapa. Eran notas musicales. Ginny los leyó. Conocía esa canción, hasta incluso la había tocado en ocasiones… Toda escena del pasado parecía caer en Harry, por más que intente evitarlo.

Comenzó la primera nota. Le salió forzada. Luego lo volvió a intentar y quedó más prolija. Recibió la invitación incitante de aquel ambiente vacío: cantar, descargarse… Desde la ventana hubo un refusilo que resaltó más las alas de su inspiración…

_C__omo dueles en los labios  
como dueles en todos lados  
como duelen sus caricias  
cuando ya se ha ido_

_**-Señora, aquí tiene a su hija.- dijo el sanador entregándole una bebé vestida de rosa.**_

_**-Mi bebé...- sollozó Ginny. Charlotte abrió los ojos. Se veían una matiz verde brillante.- Ojala tengas los ojos de tu papá, corazón... – la besó en la frente.**_

_C__omo me duele la ausencia  
como extraño su color de voz  
como falta su presencia  
en mi habitacion_

_**-¡Harry! ¡Ya basta con los celos! Jean y yo no tenemos nada que ver… ¿cómo se te ocurre una cosa así? ¡YO TE AMO TONTO!- rió.**_

_**-No, Ginny basta.- cortó él.- No desconfío de ti, pero Jean Paul te trata de manera rara, ¡No me lo puedes negar!- Ginny palideció.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dijo algo?- se enfureció Harry.**_

_**-No, claro que no…**_

_C__omo duele estar vivendo  
como duele estar muriendo así  
como me duele hasta el alma  
en mi habitación_

_**-Vamos, Gin...- Jean Paul le acarició la cara.- Yo...**_

_**-¿Qué haces?- Ginny le quitó la mano.- Disculpa Jean, pero no me gusta que me trates así... **_

_**-¿Así cómo?- inquirió el sonriendo embobado.**_

_**-Así como si...**_

_**-¿Como si te quisiera?- adivinó él. Acercó su boca.**_

_**-¡Quítate!- lo empujó Ginny.- No sé, me parece que te he confundido. Jean yo estoy enamorada de Harry... el es mi novio... Lo siento, tu eres como un hermano para mi.**_

_**-Yo te amo...-Jean la besó desprevenidamente. Ginny le estampó una cachetada.**_

_**-¡Eres un traidor!- gritó- ¡Pensé que Harry era tu amigo! **_

_**-Harry es...**_

_**-El amor de mi vida- Ginny estaba colérica.- Lo voy amar para siempre, grábatelo en tu mente, para siempre...**_

_C__omo dueles en los labios  
en todos lados soledad_

Como me duele no verte,  
como duele en madrugada,  
como me duele no verte.

_C__omo duele en los labios  
como duele en madrugada  
como dueles en los labios  
como duele en madrugada._

_**-Ginny ¿te quieres casar conmigo?- preguntó Harry, acostado en la plaza Pringues, sobre el cuerpo de una Ginny con 18 años recién cumplidos.**_

_**-¿Nos casaremos?- preguntó Ginny jugando con el pelo negro del muchacho- ¿Será cierto eso?**_

_**-En secreto.- Harry le besó la nariz- Un secreto entre ambos, tus padres no permitirían que hagas eso…**_

_**-¡Me encanta que estés completamente loco!- rió Ginny.**_

_**-¿Quieres que vuelva a cantar?- Ginny se tapó los oídos. Harry sonrió y le susurro al oído:- 'es volver a nacer cuando tú y yo estamos juntos…'- luego se besaron con pasión.**_

Ginny volvió a la realidad cuando el ruido de su celular la distrajo. Se secó las lágrimas y aclaró la voz.

_-Hola_- contestó.

_-Hola cariño.-_ dijo la voz ronca de Jean Paul. Más truenos se oyeron desde la ventana de la sala.

_-¿Qué quieres?-_ espetó Ginny, sin ganas hablar con él.

_-¡Epa!-_ se burló él.- _¿Te parece que es forma de tratar a tu esposo?_

_-Esposo por poco tiempo_.- dijo Ginny- _Estoy informándome y el divorcio saldrá muy pronto…_

_-¿Ah si? Veo que tienes parte de tu vida sentimental resuelta… ¿será que el apuro se debe Samuelson? _

_-¡Vete al diablo!-_Repuso Ginny y un trueno se escuchó.

_-No deberías contestarme así. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante…_

_-¿Qué mierda quieres? ¡Habla rápido, detesto escuchar tu voz!-_ repuso Ginny de mal modo.

_-Avisarte que estoy aquí, con una abogada…-_ Ginny no contestó.- _Y estoy arreglando los trámites del divorcio que tanto deseas…_

_-¿Y?_

_-Que tenemos un pequeño problema… me parece_- Jean Paul rió; a Ginny el tonito no le estaba gustando para nada

_-¿A que te refieres?-_ preguntó con temor

_-A nuestra preciosa hija… Charlotte. Me parece que su papá tendrá la tenencia, ¿verdad? Digo, porque la madre es una adúltera. Sabe todo el mundo mágico que te revuelcas con ese Samuelson…_

_-¿¡Qué cosas dices Jean!? ESTAS DELIRANDO, VOY A…_

_-Vas perder a tu hermosa hija… te advertí que no te metas conmigo_…

-_HIJO DE… ¡VOY A MATARTE, TE LO ASEGURO!-_Gritó Ginny colérica mientras reía Jean. Acto seguido arrojó el celular contra la pared el cual se hizo añicos.

Ginny corrió a su oficina y tomó las llaves del auto. Luego comenzó a vaciar y revolver cajones. Hacía tiempo que Ginny no tenía un ataque de nervios como ése.

-Donde carajo puse… - farfullaba arrojando las cosas alrededor del piso. Pateó un cajón con impotencia; estaba sacada. De repente revolvió el último. Sacó un envoltorio color anarajando. Sonrió. Desenvolvió esa especie de gamuza. Era un arma muggle. Estaba decidido. Si Jean no accedía a colaborar… Se retiró hecha una luz y dado un portazo.

Llamó al ascensor; no obstante, el elevador estaba en ese mismo piso. Le extrañó, porque personal de limpieza había sido el último en usarlo. Eso le produjo nuevamente la sensación de que la estaban vigilando, pero no le importó. Charlotte, en ella debía pensar. Se introdujo en él y las puertas se cerraron.

Alguien apareció por las escaleras del quinto piso. Harry miró alrededor suspirando. Entró en la oficina. Parecía que había pasado un huracán. Ginny. _"¿Qué rayos te ocurrió? ¿Qué te dijo ese mal nacido para que reacciones así?"_ Vio que su móvil estaba tirado en el suelo. Lo recogió y salió corriendo de allí. En su mente quedó grabado un dibujo de dos bocas besándose abajo la lluvia… Su mente no pudo evitar preguntarse si Ginny recordaba los sucesos en el cementerio _Mortis Corpus_.

La lluvia se había hecho presente en el parquímetro de _Sweet Honey_. Harry vio a Ginny subir al auto, derrapando las gomas con el húmedo suelo. El viento soplaba a más no poder. Ginny salió a toda velocidad. Y por primera vez sintió miedo. Podía matarse manejando así. _"Maldito Jean",_ pensó. Corrió hacia su auto; se subió y salió disparando casi a la misma velocidad que Ginny.

Por la calle no había un alma. Harry no la podía alcanzar. Y mientras intentaba llevar a cabo esa tarea apretando el pie del acelerador, pensó en todo lo que había visto. En Ginny tocando ese órgano, en Ginny cantando esa melodía… En aquel perfume. En los bocetos… El viento le inclinaba el carro de una manera alarmarte. Ginny tomó una carretera. Harry no sabia dónde se dirigía. Tenía que hacer algo urgente. Ginny esquivó un conductor que venía de frente y su auto se tambaleó por un instante. El corazón de Harry latía con fuerza… _"¡Está completamente loca!"_ Tenía que frenarla. La carretera había llegado a un tramo oscuro y desierto. La lluvia no se disipaba y los refucilos eran recurrentes. El cielo era violeta cuando los detellos de luz aparecían. Más truenos y truenos… Harry la alcanzó por completo. Volanteó su carro y logró ponerse a su lado. Ginny no bajó el vidrio. Harry lo hizo. De repente se le ocurrió una idea bastante peligrosa. Aceleró y luego giró el volante, interponiéndose enfrente de Ginny. Ella gritó y giró el volante para el lado de la banquina para evitar la coalición. Dio contra un árbol. Harry se bajó del auto realmente pálido. Sus ojos verdes brillaron en medio de aquella tormenta. Ni siquiera recordó que se había quitado parte de su disfraz.

Ginny se bajó del auto, colérica, luego de haber luchado con el _airbag. _

-¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL! ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUÉ…?- Vio a Harry y enmudeció.- ¡LO QUE ME FALTABA! ¡QUÉ AHORA APAREZCAS TÚ!

-¡ERES UNA INCONCIENTE!- Gritó Harry.- ¿CÓMO PUEDES MANEJAR A TAN ALTA VELOCIDAD? ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE MATARTE UNAS DIEZ VECES EN TODO EL TRAYECTO!

Los dos estaban completamente empapados.

-¿Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA, SAMUELSON?- espetó Ginny temblando de frío.- ¿PORQUE NO TE VAS A TU CASA Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ?

-¡ERES UNA IMBÉCIL!- Harry la tomó por los hombros con impotencia- ¿ACASO NO PIENSAS EN TU HIJA? ¡PODRÍAS DEJARLA HUÉRFANA SI TE DESCUIDAS!

-¡TE RECUERDO QUE EL QUE CASI ME MATA ERES TÚ RECIÉN! – Repuso Ginny-Y ES JUSTAMENTE POR MI HIJA QUE HAGO ESTO- Harry se había quedado mirándola hipnotizado.- SUÉLTAME, IMBÉCIL… ¿CREES QUE PUEDES VENIR AQUÍ A DECIRME CÓMO VIVIR MI VIDA?

-¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES! ¡SE QUE TE LLAMÓ TU MARIDITO!- Ginny abrió la boca indignada.- Y…

-ASI QUE ERAS TÚ EL INTRUSO QUE ME ESTABA ESPIANDO, ¿VERDAD?- dijo enojada- ¡ERES DE LO PEOR, TE DETESTO!

-¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE TE DIJO ESE DESGRACIADO?- preguntó Harry volviendo a zamarrearla.- ¡CONTESTA, VAMOS!

-¡SUELTAME! ME DAS ASCO, ERES UN MALDITO INSERVIBLE… ¿PRETENDES UFANARTE DEL PARECIDO CON HARRY PARA SACARME INFORMACIÓN?- Harry rió burlonamente.

-No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo.- susurró acercándole la boca. Ginny supo que quería seducirla.

-¡MIRA, SAMUELSON, POR MUCHO QUE TE PAREZCAS A HARRY NO ERES ÉL! NO LE LLEGAS NI A LOS TALONES, NO SABES EL HOMBRE QUE ERA…

-¿QUÉ CLASE DE HOMBRE ERA POTTER, A VER?- La lluvia seguía mojándolos, pero ellos parecían ajenos a esa tormenta. Harry pudo ver unas lágrimas entremezcladas con las gotas de agua.

-¿Piensas que no sé que te estás aprovechando para torturarme? – Sollozó Ginny- Sabes lo que fue Harry para mí… ¿verdad? Pero seguro es la mínima parte de lo que siento. Voy a decírtelo, me cansé de callar… y la verdad es que Charlotte…

-¡SIEMPRE METIENDO A CHARLOTTE EN EL MEDIO!- Se encendió Harry.- TÚ TRAICIONASTE A HARRY POTTER CON SU AMIGO, - simplificó horriblemente Harry- ERES UNA BASTARDA… CONOZCO BIEN TU HISTORIA…- Ginny le pegó una bofetada.

-NUNCA, NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR ESO EN MI PRESENCIA…- Advirtió. Harry la tomó del cuello con fuerza. Era más suave que lo soñado. La apoyó con brusquedad en su auto.- ¿Vas a matarme?

-Ganas no me faltan…- dijo Harry.- Pero prefiero…

La besó. Ginny le correspondió el beso. Sus brazos se posaron por encima de los hombros de Harry. El alzó para profundizar el contacto. Sus lenguas comenzaron a juguetear, sedientas de la otra. Ginny sentía que estaba besando a Harry, el compás de sus movimientos era idéntico e inconfundible. La suavidad de sus labios, la manera en que la estaba tocando… Todo era perfecto, todo parecía ser igual a estar con Harry… No tuvo tiempo para preguntarse si sufría de una esquizofrenia, si estaba con un fantasma o con la mismísima reencarnación del amor de su vida. Se entregó al placer debajo aquella tormenta, se dejó abrazar por esos brazos.

Harry introdujo las manos por debajo la empapada camisa. Comenzó a besarle el cuello; la escuchó gemir levemente. Y de repente Ginny lo frenó. Puso una mano detrás y con un clic, se abrió la puerta trasera del coche. Harry descubrió que era inmenso. Quizá Ginny lo había modificado mediante magia, pero eso tampoco importaba… Estaba arriba de Ginny, sintiendo su dulce olor, su húmeda piel, su fragancia adictiva. Allí supo que no estaba confundido, que todo estaba clarísimo. Deseaba hacerle el amor de nuevo, volver a sentirla. Un olvido reconfortante lo envolvió, el éxtasis de aquel contacto, el reencuentro con su amor perdido y traicionado… Ginny volvía a ser suya… Le desabrochó el broche del sostén; los pechos rozaron la piel de Harry, detalle que lo enloqueció por completo…

Ginny arrancó los botones de su camisa. Pasó la palma de la mano por sus pectorales torneados. Notó miles de cicatrices. Harry hundió la cabeza en sus pechos y fue bajando hasta el vientre dándole besos lentos y desesperados al mismo tiempo. Ginny gimió. Bajó sus dedos hacia el cinturón de Harry. Se lo sacó con fuerza. Él hizo lo mismo con el de ella. Ambos fueron bajando. Harry la besó nuevamente y el néctar de su aliento fue más dulce y más adictivo que nunca. Ambos estaban transpirados y respiraban entrecortadamente. Ginny pasó la palma por su espalda, mientras él acariciaba las piernas de quien alguna vez había sido su esposa… Comprendió que Ginny era la mujer de su vida, que ninguna podía compararse con lo que ella le hacía sentir… Bajó hacia su cuello nuevamente. Ginny miró hacia arriba y entreabrió los ojos… Ese hombre la tocaba igual que Harry, le parecía estar haciendo el amor con Harry… Miró el cielo por la ventanilla del auto, sintió que eso sería inolvidable para ella, aunque no entrara en razón de cómo podía ser cierto. Los dedos de Harry se posaron en las bragas de puntilla de Ginny. El simple roce hizo que a Ginny le ardiera toda su zona íntima… Abrió las piernas para que él logre acomodarse. Luego le tomó la cara y lo miró; se estremeció. Creyó ver un brillo verdoso en sus ojos. Su impulso más pronto fue besarlo, besarlo como si fuera Harry, porque algo le decía en su corazón que Harry Potter no estaba en Mortis Corpus, que estaba con ella, que el padre de su hija estaba vivo, que le estaba haciendo el amor… Ginny interrumpió el beso y comenzó a besarle el abdomen, haciéndolo gemir. Logró llegar hasta abajo del ombligo e introdujo la palma dentro de sus calzoncillos… Comenzó a bajarlos lentamente. Harry gimió con fuerza. No aguantaba un segundo más. La zona donde Ginny lo había tocado hervía. Los dos quedaron en igualdad de condiciones. Ginny volvió a subir y Harry comenzó a besarla nuevamente. Ella abrió más las piernas... Harry se acomodó y ella le susurró al oído:

-Te amo, Harry- la penetró… Gimieron. Ginny arqueó su espalda.

Ambos disfrutaron esa oleada de placer, al principio con poca persistencia y luego rápidamente. El corazón de Harry le suprimió el recuerdo de que lo había llamado por su nombre… Siguió haciéndole el amor, como cuando era su mujer. Porque Ginny era la mujer de su vida, y eso era para siempre.

0

Un retazo de sol alumbró la pálida cara de Ginny. Se preguntó en principio donde estaba. La razón ganó la batalla y recordó todo, cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos la sostenían, amarrándola a su cuerpo… Había hecho el amor con Pierce Samuelson. Le besó el pecho sonriendo. Luego abrió los ojos y se dedicó a mirarlo. El pecho yacía con marcas y cicatrices que parecían imborrables. Pasó su dedo cuidadosamente por ellas. Luego le miró la cara. Dormía como un bebé. Sonrió nuevamente. Era muy parecido a Harry, no había dudas. Y se estremeció. Tuvo una sensación que la asustó. La misma la noche anterior mientras estaban en la intimidad: la duda. Harry corrió la cabeza hacia un costado, pero no despertó. Ginny miró su oreja derecha. Recordó la mancha que Charlotte había heredado de Harry y este, a su vez, de Lily Potter.

Apartó un poco el crecido pelo negro de Pierce. Se inclinó para verle detrás de la oreja, con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo. Al ver, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas… Una mancha blanca, idéntica a la de Charl cubría la parte interna… Se tapó la boca con las manos para ahogar el sollozo. Harry hizo un movimiento y la abrazó de dormido. Su mano fue a parar encima de la de Ginny. Ésta la tomó… El mundo se le cayó a los pies…

Grabado en el dorso de su mano derecha, había una inscripción en la carne que rezaba:

"_No debo decir mentiras"_

La realidad superó la ficción de sus sueños más hermosos y al no poder reprimir más su llanto, Ginny se encontró cara a cara con la escenografía de sus ojos verdes al despertar.

Nota:

El perfume de Ginny me lo imagino como el Flower, de Kenzo, no se si lo conocen. De todas maneras, lo dejo en su imaginación, pasa por cada uno de ustedes.

Veremos más a Eulalia Voile... (por favor Jor no comentes nada jaja!)

Por favor, déjenme críticas sobre el capítulo... Y perdon por tardar de nuevo. Les aseguro que el próximo capitulo no tardará tanto. Este lo puse como 17 porque sin contar el prólogo es el 17 sino el 18... jaja (aclaración boluda)

Una cosilla (parezco Ned Flanders de los Simpsons jaja) más: quizá vean algunas imperfecciones, debería haberlo corregido más. Pero no aguantaba las ganas de actualizar. jaja Asi que si ven algo rarito ya saben!

El unicornio Blanco, Cissy... (jaja para vos trolita! Ojo, somos oficiales)

Joanne

pd- Gracias por los reviews en la euforia tb!


	19. Y se va, como todo, se va

Hola a todos! Espero que anden de lo mejorrr jajajajajaj... yo feliz feliz, por eso me río a cada rato. No, no voy a contar porqué asi que se las debo (?) (jaja ¡como si yo fuera la Reina de Inglaterra! recontra cuack!)

**Gracias por todos los comentarios, por sus ánimos y reviews... Ya saben ustedes que me hacen más que bien... Se les agradece mucho mucho mucho! Y a los que ponen las alertas y clickean en submit a review, les digo desde ya que son vagos de nacimiento jajaja! No mentira! La cuestión es que quiero saber qué opinan, es importante... piensen que me cuesta escribir, lo hago por mero placer, pero solamente les pido un review... o la inflación nos quitó eso también? jajaj**

Bueno no me quiero colgar mandando saludos... pero ya saben, que tengo muchos amigos por el cyberespacio...

Este capítulo logré armarlo tras tener una charla profunda con Jor de cómo ordenar las escenas... jaja (de hecho, muy buena charla... mezcla de fiction y realidad jijij) por eso un Gracias a ella, por eso y por escucharme y bancarmeee... jajaja me imagino lo que habrás morfado el finde semana... no te empaches de velitas hdp! jajajaj te kiero una banda...

Sigo con los saludos sino después me hacen piquete porque no las saludé. Y dejo saludos a RPP-LU (pendeja, el rubio d la tribuna me trastornó y eso q ni lo vi) a rpp-glami (me visitaste, pero cero review, mal mal jaja), a Angelita (gracias por tu review), a Fatty (te mandé el capítulo!)

Capítulo largo, espero no cansarlos...

Los dejo leer.

Capitulo 18

**Se va, como todo, se va.**

La realidad superó la ficción de sus sueños más hermosos y al no poder reprimir más su llanto, Ginny se encontró cara a cara con la escenografía de sus ojos verdes al despertar.

Harry parpadeó. El flequillo le tapaba un poco los ojos. Ginny estiró la mano temblorosa mientras se miraban fijamente. Corrió el pelo negro azabache hacia un lado… el cuerpo se le aflojó cuando en sus pupilas se vio tatuada la cicatriz en forma de rayo más inmaculada y real que nunca…

-Oh Dios… - balbuceó Ginny. Estaba pálida como la cera. Temblaba. Los ojos hinchados despedían lágrimas imposibles de retener. Ginny había contra el suelo de una verdad absoluta y reconfortante. Pero a la vez, la golpeó de sobremanera no entender el porqué.

-Ginny…- susurró Harry.- Yo…

-¡Oh Dios!- repitió ella.- ¡Yo sabía, mi amor, yo lo sabía!- lo abrazó- No sabes nnno… nnoo- comenzó a tartamudear mientras temblaba incontrolablemente y acariciaba el rostro de Harry intentando convencerse de su inminente materialidad. El sabía que ya estaba descubierto. Ginny le tomó la mano y volvió a vislumbrar la cicatriz _No debo decir mentiras_.- Harry, ¿qué fue… que fue… lo que te pasó…? Yo… - no dejaba de llorar. Él la miraba inexpresivo.- No sabes lo que fueron estos años sin ti… tengo tantas cosas para decirte, tienes que…

-Yo no tengo que hablar nada contigo- espetó Harry, endureciendo su semblante.- Creo que se todo muy bien, señora Lebon.- Comenzó a vestirse.

-Harry, no espera… ¿qué haces?

-Me voy.- dijo- Tengo cosas importantes que hacer que aguantar tus lloriqueos.- Ginny sollozó más fuerte- No hace falta que me expliques nada…

-Harry, por favor, escúchame.- susurró ella- Necesito que hablemos, quiero saber que fue…

-¿Quieres saber como rayos estoy vivo?- rió Harry.- Vamos Ginebra Lebon… No hace falta que sigas actuando… tu y tu marido saben bien lo que pasó en la misión, aunque lo ocultes…

-¿Qué? No, Harry, yo no se nada, te lo juro mi amor…- suplicó Ginny, totalmente entregada- Quiero que me cuentes todo, te lo ruego… ¡DEJA DE CAMBIARTE! –Gritó en un ataque de nervios total- ¡POR FAVOR HARRY! SI QUIERES ME ARRODILLO… - Le tomó la cara- Te amo, demasiado, no me dejes otra vez…- lo besó. El la apartó.

-No me toques, Ginevra- dijo Harry duramente- ¿Acaso te cuesta entender que te aborrezco? Eres una traidora.

-¡No sabes cómo fueron las cosas, Harry!- exclamó Ginny alterada- ¡No lo sabes, no lo sabes! – golpeó el asiento con la mano cerrada- Y se debes estar pensando cualquier cosa… Pero quiero demostrarte que…

-La realidad es más fuerte que cualquier prueba que me puedes dar tú. No te creo nada.-Tomó su camisa y se la puso.

-No, el amor es más fuerte que ella. ¡NO SABES EL INFIERNO QUE TUVE QUE VIVIR SIN TI!- Ginny sonrió.- Aunque me odies, no me importa…-lo tomó del brazo- No te vayas mi amor, quédate conmigo… No me odies- más lágrimas.

-Me das asco, ya te lo dije.- musitó Harry. La miró a los ojos hasta atravesarla con los suyos.- Eres una perra, una traidora. ¡LA PEOR DE LAS BASURAS!- Gritó. Mientras se abotonaba la camisa, disfrutaba cada una de las palabras que decía- No quiero saber nada contigo; la justicia se encargará de hacerte pagar lo que me hiciste…

-¿La justi…?- dijo Ginny, quién también se comenzaba a cambiar por si tenía que perseguirlo.- Harry, Harry escúchame… - intentó detenerlo, pero el se apartó con violencia.

-¡No me toques!- le espetó. La tomó de la pera.- Escúchame bien, Ginny. No sabes lo que le espera a ti y a tu maridito. Los dos van a terminar pudriéndose en una cárcel, eso tenlo por seguro… ¿y sabes que es lo más triste? Que vas a dejar huérfana a tu hija.- el comentario le dolió más a Harry que a Ginny. A ambos se le empañaron los ojos.

-No sabes lo que estas diciendo, Harry.- dijo Ginny dolida.- Te aseguro que te vas a arrepentir si no me escuchas…

-Te equivocas.- se abrochó el cinturón- Te equivocas, Lebon… Me arrepentí de muchas cosas, pero menos de destruirte… Eso tenlo por seguro…- Puso la mano en el prestillo de la puerta, pero Ginny fue más rápida y apretó un botón y esta se trabó.

-No te irás de aquí. No hasta que me escuches.- aseguró Ginny.

-¿Quieres atreverte a estar conmigo sola, perra?- inquirió Harry arrinconándola contra de espaldas al puerta.- ¿Crees que soy el mismo estúpido enamorado de ti?- frunció los labios imitando la mueca de triunfo de Severus Snape. – No, chiquita, vuelves a equivocarte…

-Harry, por favor… - suplicó Ginny, volviendo a derramar lágrimas. Le acarició el rostro.- Solamente debes saber toda la verdad los hechos. Jean y yo no…

-Son dos hijos de puta, ya lo sé.- interrumpió Harry.

-¡BASTA, HARRY, BASTA! ¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES? NO ENTIENDES NADA, ¿VERDAD?

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TENGO QUE ENTENDER?!

-QUE TE AMO, QUE TE AMO COMO SIEMPRE, HARRY, Y QUE NUNCA HE DEJADO DE AMARTE- Gritó Ginny, quién seguía tomándole la cara.- Que siempre has sido el amor de mi vida y que además eres el p…

-¿Piensas que soy tan idiota para creerte eso?- dijo Harry sonriendo con cinismo- ¡ABRE LA PUERTA SINO QUIERES QUE TE ATAQUE! ¡YA MISMO!- Exigió.

-¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO!- Gritó Ginny, igual de sacada que él. El tomó su muñeca y la apretó con fuerza. Ella se acercó con lentitud y volvió a besarlo; esa vez él correspondió el beso.- Te amo, créeme, por favor…

-¿Sabes que pasa, millonaria de cuarta?- dijo Harry asquerosamente- Que yo no te amo. Que no siento lo mismo por ti. Y que si no me abres la puerta,- presionó su cuello para ahogarla.- me verás obligado a…

-¡NO TE CREO!- Gritó Ginny- No creo ninguna palabra de lo que dices… ¿qué fue lo de anoche, entonces?

-Fue una follada, porque sinceramente, estaba aburrido…- musitó Harry con rencor.- ¿Pensaste que volví para flirtear contigo? – Ginny enmudeció con más lágrimas- Eres una pobre ilusa…

-Harry…- rogó Ginny- Te pido de rodillas que me escuches, es importante, por favor…

-Vete al infierno. Arréglate con tu marido. A mi déjame en paz, ¿queda claro? ¡MALDITA SEA, ABRE LA PUERTA!- Harry se tiró encima de ella para arrebatarle la llave del auto.

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR, HARRY, POR FAVOR!-Comenzaron a forcejear para quitarse la llave del auto…

-IMBÉCIL, DAME ESAS LLAVES…- Decía él enceguecido.

-Por favor, espera Harry… no te vayas, quiero que sepas… - Harry tocó la varita. Había sido un estúpido…

-Prepárate para lo que te espera, señora Lebon… - Harry pensó "_Going for Gold…"_

-Charl es tu hija…- susurró Ginny.

Pero fue en vano. Harry había desaparecido.

Ginny abrazó su abrigo olvidado; su cuerpo cayó vencido en llanto, sobre el aroma desvanecido del amor de su vida. Nadó en el olvido sutil de la muerte y su posterior quebranto.

000

El Profeta

Agosto, 31

**Sección: Ricos & Famosos.**

_Por la inequívoca y eficiente Eulalia._

_(0 de errores de ortografía en más de mil palabras)_

**JUGOSOS DETALLES DE LA "FAMILIA REAL"**

_En nuestro resumen semanal, tenemos el caso de la hija del ministro y buen mozo empresario francés, Jean Paul Lebon. El triángulo amoroso con Samuelson. Y por último, la producción patética de Ernestina O'donnel. ¡No se lo pierdan! Y recuerden que leer esta sección… ¡Trae suerte!_

Estéticamente, la situación de los Lebon es confusa. Mi alto nivel intelectual me está sabiendo informar que la famosa diseñadora Ginevra Lebon sufre una crisis de su matrimonio. Ya saben que la crítica es mi fuerte. Mis admiradores me han estado pidiendo con muchísimo fervor que hable de este tema. Por supuesto, no voy a dejar pasar esto. Intentaré ser clara para no entorpecer la lectura.

Ginevra y Jean Paul parecen estar separados desde hace unos meses. Todo indica que el señor Jean Paul Lebon ha desistido del matrimonio a causa del extraño y reprobatorio comportamiento de su esposa. No hay dudas que todo se debe a causas de público conocimiento. El señor Pierce Samuelson, su reciente guardaespaldas, tiene rasgos casi calcados a su antiguo amor, el Gran Salvador Mágico. La dueña de _Sweet Honey_ no pudo resistir los encantos eficientes de este atractivo ejemplar y se fue con él _"en la primera de cambio"_, según fuentes cercanas a Ginevra.

Los empleados de su empresa aseguran que Pierce y Ginevra no se separan ni un minuto. Hasta suelen poner el hechizo _Muffliato_, creado por el famoso _Príncipe Mestizo_, para evitar que los demás escuchen sus ardientes e irregulares conversaciones. He aquí mis preguntas retóricas: ¿La hija del Ministro de la Magia es una adúltera? ¿Ese es el ejemplo que le da a su hija? Nada de ello termina allí. Jean Paul Lebon, el correcto empresario, ha denunciado con mucha indignación que su ex esposa tiene arrebatos con el alcohol y pasa horas y horas trabajando. Como consecuencia, habló de esta preocupación con el abogado exigiendo de inmediato la tenencia de su primogénita. Esperemos que la ley esté a favor de la protección de esa menor. No sería justo que sufra el estado emocional que padece su madre…

En lo que respecta a Pierce Samuelson, los hechos son borrosos. Hay quienes piensan que se trata del espíritu de Harry Potter rondando por Londres. En mi opinión, no creo en esas cosas metafísicas. De hecho, las religiones muggles siempre han sido repudiadas (quienes leyeron mi best seller - biografía lo sabrán). Personalmente sostengo que Pierce Samuelson no tiene nada que ver con Harry Potter. Si así lo fuera, ¿creen que vendría a fijarse nuevamente en Ginevra para renacer seis años de supuesta infelicidad? Vamos, Harry Potter no haría eso. Pero Samuelson sí. Y parece sentirse atraído por Ginevra. Quizá ella necesite distanciarse un poco de su hija para conocer este nuevo amor…

Me estresa que en todos los temas de interés aparezca Harry Potter, cuando la causa se cerró hace seis años; lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada con este desagradable punto.

Este estrés es provocado por las voces en contra del ministerio. (Ya sé que no merezco ese estado, mis queridos admiradores, ya lo sé) Los discursos empalagosos de nuestra competencia, están casando un poco a la comunidad mágica. La insistente verborragia de Erenestina O'donnel suele saturar al público. Puedo decirlo, porque muchos han alegado este sentimiento completamente justificado. ¡Y ojo! No crean que pienso que me las se todas. No, nada por estilo. No obstante, salteando mi abultada modestia podría ratificar en este instante que se mucho sobre el tema.

Ernestina O'donnel no para de presionar con su violencia verbal y sus interminables párrafos a las autoridades mágicas de Inglaterra, sugiriendo indirectamente que reabra la causa Harry Potter. ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir llorando a un muerto? ¿Hasta cuándo veremos los esteriotipados textos de esta mujer alterando y confundiendo a la gente?

Ojala el reciente _Departamento de Prensa_ del Ministerio, tome cartas en el asunto. Publicar mentiras o fraguar la realidad no parece más que un bruto ejercicio de nuestra profesión. O'donnel no es ejemplo de nada. Tal vez algunos pobres engañados no sepan que es una adicta al alcohol y tiene unos aires de justiciera realmente insalubres. A raíz de esto, sigo pensando que el Wisky de fuego no debería existir. Los escritos de O'donnel son un mal ejemplo para nuestros niños, quienes deberían vivir a acostumbrados al agua de manantial para la notable mejora de su salud. ¿Qué ve la gente de bueno en esa mujer? ¿El mal uso de su educación para confundir a los débiles e ignorantes? ¿Por qué sus acusaciones de demagogia hacia el gobierno oficialista, cuando ella es la demagoga número uno de su medio? ¿Podemos desprestigiar al honrado ministro, Arthur Weasley, por la palabra de una adicta que necesita tratamiento de forma urgente? ¿Sería justo traicionar la gestión de quién tanto nos ha dado en los últimos años? Saquen sus propias conclusiones.

La presentación de _Volver a Nacer_ de Sweet Honey se llevará a cabo en el Salón Rojo de la zona céntrica de Londres…

-Deja de leer esas burradas.- Susurró Amy sentada en sillón de su casa.

-Me da lástima- rió Ernestina.

-¿Lástima?

-Si, es una pobre mujer. ¿Sabes el tiempo que debe hacer que no la…?- sugirió Ernestina

-¡No seas ordinaria!- se espantó Amy, pero luego sonrió. - ¿Tu dices que…?

-Te lo firmo. ¿Quién se atrevería a tocarla?- se burló Ernestina.

-¿Por qué? ¿Muy fea es?- quiso saber Amy

-Te aseguro que al lado de ella soy Angelina Jolie.- murmuró Ernestina

-No hace falta que peques de falsa modestia- replicó Amy- Siempre has sido una mujer exitosa con los hombres. ¡En el colegio babeaban por ti!- Ernestina hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

-No digas pavadas.- dijo.- ¿Quieres ver una foto de Eulalia?- sacó un papel desgastado de su cartera y se lo entregó a Amy.

-¡Rayos!

-Te lo advertí.

-¡Si, pobre mujer! – Era una mujer de pelo azul y ojos saltones. Los dientes eran irregulares y tenía dos trencitas completamente desprolijas. -Pero… pero… ¡estaba contigo!- se sorprendió Amy.

-Claro. Es una prima lejana.- dijo Ernestina tras un suspiro.- Me odia porque me quedé un chico que le gustaba… - rió descaradamente

-¿Si?- sonrió Amy- Eres de lo peor…

-Claro, en su fiesta de quince fuimos al baño con Brandon… - confesó nostálgica.- Fue una noche de borrachera espectacular…

-Ella tenía razón. ¡Eres una borracha!- Ernestina le tiró un almohadón.

-Ella es una frígida. –contestó-No tengo la culpa que tenga una belleza rara. ¡Siempre me ha envidiado! Quise ser periodista y ella atrás, criticando cada cosa que escribo, que hago, en lo que opino… ¡Todo por el mequetrefe de Brandon! ¡Que se compre una vida y deje de joderme!- soltó Ernestina con pocos estribos.

-Hablemos de algo más importante.- dijo Amy.- Parece Jean Paul está haciendo algo para quedarse con la tenencia de Charl… eso no lo podemos permitir, ¿no?

-¿Por qué tendríamos que entrometernos en eso?- preguntó Ernestina.- Nuestra prioridad es desenmascarar a Jean y a su padre.

-¡No podemos dejar que esa basura se quede con la niña!- objetó Amy espantada.

-Es su hija, después de todo…- dijo Ernestina haciendo que Amy apartara la mirada.- ¿Qué haces zorrita? – Dijo dándose cuenta de su evasión- ¡Mírame!

-No, no… - quiso evitarlo Amy. Pero al final se miraron. Sabían leerse con demasiada habilidad.

-¡Rayos! ¿De donde sacaste esa idea? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que Harry es el padre de…? –Amy alzó las cejas de manera sugestiva y su amiga entendió todo sin necesidad de palabras. - ¿Realmente cómo puedes ser…?- se maravilló Ernestina halagándola.

-Lo aprendí de ti, soy inteligente. –Sonrió Amy satisfecha.- Admito que me gusta el alcohol de vez en cuando.- señaló la botella situada en la mesita ratona.

-Sí, por suerte existe.- agradeció Ernestina levantando la copa de vino.- Entonces, ¿te ocuparás de averiguar… o mejor dicho, de comprobar la verdadera paternidad de Charlotte…?- preguntó en voz baja

-Claro que sí, déjalo en mis manos. Tú ocúpate de refutarle ese texto perdedor a Eulalia.- guiñó un ojo. Ernestina sonrió.

-Ni te imaginas lo que le espera. El ministerio no estará nada contento cuando lea que sugirió que Ginevra no está en condiciones mentales para criar a su hija. Cavó su propia fosa.- sentenció.

-Remus está por llegar.- dijo Amy parándose de repente.- Yo debo ir a San Mungo, los pacientes me esperan…

-Lo espero aquí. – Dijo Ernestina despreocupada.- De paso me divertiré el fascículo personal de Eulalia. Quizá tengan la última máquina de escribir del 1920…- largó una carcajada.

-¿Máquinas de escribir?- se extrañó Amy tomando el abrigo y las llaves del carro.

-Está en contra de la civilización. Detesta el progreso y por ende, las computadoras.- rieron. Amy abrió los ojos incrédula.- ¡En serio! Para su último cumpleaños, le mandé un telégrafo.- más risas.

-Que hija de puta…- se le escapó Amy al estar en confianza.- ¡Mira lo que me haces decir! ¡Mejor me voy! ¡Eres una mala influencia para mí!

-Vete, vete…- rió Ernestina, preparando una buena entrevista para presionar al ministerio.

000

Ginny se encontraba tirada en sillón reclinable de la presidencia. Miraba la ventana y al cielo azul de verano con los ojos desorientados… Recordó cada uno de los días pasados, desde que supo en su cumpleaños que Harry estaba vivo. Pierce Samuelson se dedicó a seguir haciéndose pasar por su guardaespaldas y Ginny no habló con nadie de su identidad oculta. Enmudeció a su corazón, prolongó la anestesia en su cuerpo para no delatar el fervor que le producía la verdad de los hechos, para ocultarle al mundo y ahogar un grito desesperado. Nunca le había permitido que hablar ni le cuente cómo fueron las cosas luego de sepultarlo. Y ahora tenía mil certezas. Una era que Jean Paul mintió en su versión. Que engañó a todos diciendo que había visto el cuerpo de Harry flotar por el agua del mar que rodeaba la cárcel de Azcaban. La segunda hipótesis consistía en que él mismo había colaborado para que todo termine así. Él había planeado todo. Las sospechas acusaban irrevocablemente a él y a su odioso padre, quién continuaba demorado. Las pruebas lo acusaban más que nunca del asesinato de Ferdinand McLuciver y Ginny tenía el amargo presentimiento que su padre demoraba el translado a Azcaban porque era su suegro.

Sin embargo, no tenía mente para preocuparse por él. Clément y Jean le darían sus explicaciones a su tiempo. El verdadero problema de Ginny era quedarse con la tenencia de su hija. Había recibido una carta a documento; era una cita de conciliación con su esposo. _"Como si yo quisiera arreglar algo",_ pensaba Ginny. Tenía que demostrarle a la justicia que ella no había cometido adulterio. Su padre estaba al tanto del asunto y como consecuencia tuvo una fuerte discusión con su yerno. Ron también lo enfrentó, pero al parecer, Jean Paul estaba enceguecido a continuar peleando por la tenencia absoluta de Charl. Por supuesto, la niña estaba aterrada. Permanecía junto con Melanie, muy juntas e intentado consolarse. Ambas sufrían la separación de sus padres, aunque una para bien y otra para mal.

Hermione tenía un vientre medianamente prominente. Ginny intuía que iba a ser un varón. Todos estaban felices por el nuevo integrante que ingresaría a la familia. Fred y George también sugirieron llamarle Harry si fuera un varón y todos se vieron conmocionados.

En los almuerzos familiares, siempre surgía el nombre de Pierce Samuelson. Ginny solía enmudecer y morderse la lengua, solamente para protegerlo. De parte de Harry, no recibía más que desprecio y humillaciones. No podía esperar otra cosa, después de la colección de errores que había cometido. Para colmo de males, él se negaba a contarle qué fue lo que pasó en la misión. Ella insistió ofreciéndole ayuda constantemente, pero él la rechazo alegando que Ginny estaba dentro del blanco de sus venganzas. Ginny enseguida supo que solamente era su guardaespaldas para torturarla, para pisarle la cabeza y seguir lastimándola, pero siguió adelante. Su amor era más fuerte que el más despiadado hambre de venganza. Harry recibió mucho dinero de parte de Ginny y ella se lo dio sin dudar ni decir nada. Solamente quería su amor. Harry la manejaba como si fuese una marioneta y ella no se quejaba para nada.

Hermione le había hecho preguntas muy elocuentes acerca de su relación con Samuelson. Ginny había intentado contestarlas rellenando el silencio de respuestas poco convincentes y argumentos de baja calidad. Hermione no había pasado por alto que su cuñada estaba muy cambiada y siempre cabizbaja y callada. Ya no tenía el carácter efusivo de antes. Parecía ser la presa de una depresión mortífera. De vez en cuando, aparecían destellos de luz en su mirada y Hermione sentía estar viendo la misma luz en sus ojos chocolate que cuando Harry vivía. Muchas cosas no le cerraban, pero tampoco quería entrometerse ni presionar a Ginny…

La presentación del perfume se estaría llevando a cabo esa misma noche y Ginny estaba atareadísima con eso. Por eso intentó abstraerse de la frase recurrente "Harry está vivo" y prepararse para que todo salga de maravilla.

Se levantó del sillón, para ultimar los últimos detalles, cuando unas risas de afuera de su oficina la distrajeron… Salió de allí, dispuesta a despotricar contra los desubicados empleados que no se disponían a trabajar. Pero el espectáculo no se debía a ellos…

-Me parece realmente una estrategia que te parezcas a Harry Potter…-decía la voz sugerente de Romilda Vane.

-Gracias… - contestó Harry parco- Pero de todas maneras, mi nombre es Pierce… y si me haces el favor, tengo que…

-¿Estás apurado?- preguntó Romilda. _"Prostituta…",_ pensó Ginny- No te vayas, me ha encantado poder encontrarte Pierce… Hace semanas que he querido hacerlo…

-Verás, a mi no me…- Harry vio a Ginny en la puerta de la presidencia, y cambió completamente de postura. Ella no reparó mucho en ese detalle.-… creo que mi también me ha encantado encontrarme contigo… - se acercó a ella.

-Esta noche seré la que promocione la nueva fragancia… - susurró Romilda, muy coqueta.

-Seguramente estarás hermosa… - dijo Harry sonriente. _"Maldito hijo de puta",_ pensó Ginny

-Gracias- se sonrojó Romilda.- ¿Sabes el nombre de la nueva fragancia, Pierce?

-No.- contestó Harry.

-Se llama _Volver a nacer_.- fue Ginny quién contestó. Dio un paso hacia delante con su porte. A él le pareció que se embellecía el ambiente. Harry quedó pasmado con la confesión. Se miraron. Romilda movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Me parece que tú, no deberías estar aquí… - le espetó a Romilda.

-Señora Presidenta, se supone que trabajo aquí – repuso Romilda con simplicidad.

-Me parece que yo conozco a tu tía y con ella he acordado que no puedes subir al piso de la presidencia. Es muy bajo para ti. Eres un elemento vulgar.- rió Ginny, volviendo a su papel de mujer cruel.

-¿Cree usted eso? A mi me parece que mi trabajo lo hago excelente.- rió Romilda, despreocupada.- He vendido más perfumes que sus otras modelos. Las mejores prendas, me quedan de maravilla…- Harry respiró hondo. Se notaba en el ambiente la tensión y el odio que se tenían esas dos mujeres.

-¡CALLATE LA BOCA! –Gritó Ginny - ¡SI ESTAS AQUÍ NO ES MÁS QUE A CAUSA DE UN ABORTO DE LA NATURALEZA…!

-¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO LO QUE DIGAS, WEASLEY! ¡TOTAL NO PUEDES DESPEDIRME, SEÑORA PRESIDENTA!- Rió Romilda con sorna.

-YO TE MATO… - Ginny se abalanzó sobre ella, pero Harry la cazó por la cintura para evitar la sesión de boxeo.

-¿SABES QUÉ PASA, CORAZOCITO? ¡QUE ME ODIAS PORQUE SIEMPRE TUVISTE CELOS DE HARRY! SABES QUE ÉL SENTÍA COSAS POR MÍ, QUE NOS DIVERTÍAMOS A TUS ESPALDAS…- Harry palideció. Justamente porque esas confesiones eran una completa patraña.

-¡HARRY JAMÁS SE ENAMORARÍA DE UNA PUTA COMO TÚ!- _¡Bien dicho!_, pensó Harry. Los empleados miraban asustados la reacción de su presidenta. Harry la seguía sosteniendo.

-SIEMPRE FUISTE UNA CORNUDA, HARRY NUNCA TE QUISO…- Aulló Romilda.

-Deja de decir pavadas… - el susurro de Harry ni se escuchó.

-CALLATE BASTARDA, NO SABES LO QUE DICES… - vociferó Ginny. _"Definitivamente no lo sabe",_ pensó Harry.

-ERES UNA…

-¡BASTA!- Gritó Harry- VAMOS A TU OFICINA, URGENTE.- Arrastró a Ginny, quién seguía forcejeando.

Dentro de la presidencia, Harry hizo un muffliato, como de costumbre. Ginny se soltó de él, enfurecida y temblando.

-Maldita hija de puta… la voy a reventar un día de estos… - soltó enfurecida. Harry rió disfrutando, como siempre, su mal estado emocional.- Y tú, ¿de qué te ríes, imbécil?

-Parece una tigresa.- se burló Harry.- ¿Qué rayos te pasó por la cabeza cuando la contrataste?- Ginny se temía esa pregunta.

-Eso… no te incumbe.- espetó Ginny de mal modo.

-¡A mi no me hables en ese tono, señora Lebon!- se enojó Harry.

-Me tienes harta con tus amenazas. ¿Por qué no vas a revolcarte con la atorranta esa?- explotó Ginny- Parece que te divertías con ella…

-Estaba mintiendo. – dijo Harry despreocupado. – Jamás te he engañado. No soy como tu.

-Harry…- Ginny balbuceaba su nombre en tono de súplica y eso a Harry lo enloquecía por completo. Se acercó a él.-… te amo, ¿es tan difícil de entender? – Apoyó su frente en la boca del muchacho.- No te das cuenta, estoy rendida a tus pies…- a Harry le costaba desistir de su fragancia, de su infalible sensualidad… de la suavidad inexplicable de su piel. Ginny levantó la cabeza y lo miró.- No sabes como extrañaba tus ojos…- _"Maldita, me estás jugando sucio con esas palabras"_, pensó Harry hipnotizado. Y en el descuido de su hipnosis aguda, Ginny lo besó, y el no hizo nada para apartarla. Los sentimientos lo dominaron y ni cuenta se dio que el beso era lo más adictivo e imposible de culminar del mundo…

La puerta de la oficina se abrió.

-¡Oh! – se lamentó Elton Hamilton. Cargaba con una enorme caja.- Lo siento, no quise…

-¡Será que nunca aprendes a golpear la puerta, Hamilton!- exclamó Ginny exasperada

-Señora, disculpe… Es que tengo que hablar con usted sobre un tema de esta noche…- explicó Elton, sudando de miedo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – inquirió Ginny

-Mire, hoy trajeron las muestras que se repartirán en los Shoppings.- informó Hamilton entusiasmado.- Han quedado de maravilla… -Ginny sonrió. Hamilton puso la caja sobre el escritorio. Harry aprovechó para curiosear.- ¡Mire señora! ¡Las botellitas son justas cómo usted las pidió! Con la Hache y la S… ¿Sabe qué? Siempre me he preguntado porqué eligió ese nombre para la empresa…- comentó Hamilton en un arrebato de confianza. Ginny sonrió emocionada.

-La Hache de Honey… - contestó Ginny, mirando a Harry a los ojos.- Viene de Harry.- Hamilton enmudeció. No esperaba esa confesión. Harry la miraba serio.-Si, de Harry Potter Elton.- corroboró Ginny sin miedo. Parecía feliz de la pregunta de Hamilton.- Y Sweet, significa dulce. Es como si yo dijera… Dulce Harry, pero camuflado, ¿comprendes, Elton?- miró al hombre, quién sonrió.

-Claro que si. Se le agradece su confianza, señora.- Ginny hizo el gesto de silencio, con el pulgar en la boca. - No se preocupe, este secreto queda entre nosotros.- dijo Hamilton, quién por primera vez en años de trabajo descubrió algo de humanidad en su jefa.- Por cierto, la música ya está elegida… ¿La canción será la que usted escogió?

-Si, no la digas.- le pidió Ginny- Quiero que también sea una sorpresa para el señor Samuelson- lo miró. El le sostuvo la mirada. Hamilton se sintió de más.

-Ejem, ejem- carraspeó el hombre, a lo Dolores Umbridge. Ellos le prestaron atención- Señora, ¿me permite el honor de probar las muestras?- dijo sonriente. Ginny estiró la mano. Hamilton tomó la diminuta botellita transparente. Había una rosa blanca que la envolvía y una foto del dibujo de Ginny (las dos bocas y la lluvia alrededor) hecha representada en el relieve del cristal. Hamilton arrojó unas gotitas.- ¿Quiere sentir la fragancia, señor Samuelson?

-Si.- dijo Harry, intrigado. Tomó la mano de Ginny y el perfume fue completamente embriagador. Una electricidad intermitente y compulsiva se extendió en el dorso de la mano de Ginny. Se miraron. Harry comprendió en ese instante que alejarse de ella sería mudarse al infierno de otro planeta.

-Bueno… me retiro…- dijo Hamilton dándose cuenta que estaba demás por segunda vez. Ginny salió de su ensimismamiento y quitó la mano de la de Harry, muy a su pesar.

-Gracias Elton…- sonrió Ginny.- Y ya sabes… silencio.- guiñó un ojo.

-No se preocupe, no se preocupe….- se fue. Ginny preguntó:

-¿Irás esta noche?

-Si…- contestó Harry. Luego también atravesó la puerta, dejándola sola.

000

Neville Longbottom se encontraba en el laboratorio tomándose la cabeza.

-Henry… - dijo a su compañero de confianza.- Podemos hablar en privado. Este laboratorio es un poco inseguro… ya sabes.

-Si, claro Nev.- contestó Henry.

Entraron en un baño pequeño.

-¿Ya tienes todo lo que necesitamos?- inquirió Neville.

-Claro que sí…- dijo su amigo.- Ahora que Clément está afuera, creo que será fácil librarnos de este infierno…

-Excelente. Ya sabes lo que yo debo hacer. ¿Qué harás tú?

-Buscar a mi familia. Seguramente se rindieron de buscarme…- musitó con tristeza el sanador.

-No te preocupes…- dijo Neville.- Yo debo encontrar a Harry. Seguramente lo sacaron de Mallorca, pasó demasiado tiempo… Pero estoy seguro que está vivo. Si lo encuentro podremos liberar a las personas sometidas aquí, junto con aquellas secuestradas para quitarle los órganos…

-Si.- Murmuró Henry- Todo saldrá bien. Ya sabes amigo, si necesitas ayuda… Puedes contar conmigo, no dudes en buscarme.

-Lo sé… y te lo agradezco.- dijo Neville tocándole el hombro -Esta noche es nuestra oportunidad…Jean Paul vendrá a controlar la situación. Nosotros debemos fingir...

-¡Ya lo sé, Nev! No te pongas pesado. Debemos fingir que no estamos dominados por el maleficio imperio ni por el Veritaserum.

-Excelente.- Sonrió Neville.

000

Amy llegó de San Mungo a las ocho de la noche. Estaba realmente cansada, los pacientes le habían provocado un estrés inusual. Entró a su casa. Allí estaba su marido y Ernestina riéndose y contando chistes. Sonrió. Esos dos no cambiaban más.

-Hola Amy- saludó su amiga.

-Amor…- dijo Lupin. Se levantó y le dio beso efusivo.- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?

-Bien, normal…- contestó ella tras un suspiro.- ¿La entrevista? ¿Qué tal?

-¡Excelente!- fue Ernestina quién contestó.- Tuve que modificar algunas respuestas de tu querido esposo, ya que eran un poco vulgares…

-¡Ey!- se quejó el aludido sonriente.- ¡Eres una mentirosa! Siempre quieres quedar como la astuta…

-¡Lo soy!- alegó Ernestina. Miró a su amiga, quién tenía un aspecto alicaído mientras dejaba sus pertenencias en el perchero de madera.- ¿A ti que te ocurre?

-Hoy es la presentación del perfume de Ginny.- contó Amy.- Pasé por el centro con el carro. Todos los medios están allí, es un caos. Han cortado el tránsito.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- preguntó Lupin preocupado.

-Tengo la idea de que asistirá a ese evento.- sugirió Amy.

-¡Eso es una locura!- opinó Lupin.

-Ya veo, pero está grandecito para hacer lo que le plazca- dijo Amy.

-Bueno amigos, me retiro.- terció Ernestina poniéndose de pie.- Debo partir para la redacción a editar la entrevista.

-¿La vas a editar?- se lamentó Lupin.

-¡Claro que sí! Es algo común, el tiempo de los medios, y en este caso el espacio en el papel es un bien escaso…- sonrió ante la cara de desilusión del licántropo.

-Creo que yo me voy contigo.- dijo Amy de repente. Su amiga la miró.

-Claro, debemos hablar. Debo explicarte los últimos avances en medicina.- rió.

-¿Dónde van?

-Amor, no seas controlador. Ya vuelvo.

-Adiós Remus- se despidió Ernestina con la mano.

-Hasta luego.

Lupin quedó un tanto desconcertado al verlas salir.

Una vez afuera, Amy se despidió de Ernestina. Ya sabía lo que debía hacer: comprobar sus sospechas. Necesitaba pruebas, aunque desde el principio, todo apuntaba que Charlotte era hija de Harry. Aunque no había forma de explicar las mentiras de Ginny. Ella sabía que faltaba una pieza del rompecabezas y no pararía hasta tener toda la información. Estaba dentro del Country, así la casa estaba vacía y sola para ella. Apretó su varita concentrando su mente en la habitación matrimonial de Ginny.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que lo había logrado. Lo primero que le vino a su mente es una envidia sana por la alcoba de ensueños que Ginny disfrutaba. Era simplemente magnífica. _"Lo que hace el dinero"_, pensó Amy sonriente.

Acto seguido, comenzó a buscar y a revolver la habitación. Sabría ordenarla en cuestión de segundos. Revolvió el placar de Ginny. Tenía cientos de cosméticos importados, la colección entera de sus perfumes; a Amy no le cabía en la cabeza cómo hizo lugar para tantos. Abrió un cajón con el mango de oro. Para su disgusto, estaba cerrado con llave. Amy sacó la varita. Hizo un hechizo no verbal y el cajón se abrió en cuestión de segundos. Allí había dinero, mucho dinero en efectivo tanto de muggle, como del mágico. Estaba colmado de recovecos. Comenzó a husmear. Hasta que encontró algo interesante: una vasija en la que se entremezclaban colores y rostros. El corazón bombeó de emoción. ¡Era un pensadero!

Apuntó su varita hacia los matices y se metió de lleno en él. La habitación de Ginny se disolvió.

_Estaba en San Mungo. Reconoció esa habitación del ala oeste del hospital. Comprendió enseguida que el pensadero era de Ginny: la vio en una cama del hospital con la muñeca izquierda vendada. Al parecer, dormía. Pero Amy no se fio de eso. ¿Cómo podría recordar eso careciendo de conciencia?_

_Dos personas entraron: Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Ella tenía una pancita de cinco meses, al parecer. Lloraba tremendamente._

_-No lo puedo creer, Ron. Harry muerto, es imposible…_

_-No nos adelantemos; todavía no hallaron su cuerpo. – dijo Ron intentando contener las lágrimas._

_-Jean Paul está convencido. Dice que se ahogó. Y mira el estado en que Ginny…- sollozó en el hombro de su esposo._

_-No te preocupes, Ginny seguirá, nos tiene a nosotros._

_-No lo sé, Ron. Cuando despierte querrá morirse.- dijo Hermione.- No sé qué hacer para ayudarla… yo… _

_-No te angusties, cielo. Le hará mal a nuestro bebé.- musitó Ron._

_-Creo que deberías ir a hablar con el sanador…_

_-Sí.- dijo Ron.- ¿Te quedas aquí por si despierta?_

_-Claro, descuida…- Ron se fue tras saludar a su esposa con un beso en los labios._

_Hermione miró a Ginny. Le tomó la mano._

_-Amiga… tienes que reponerte, no estarás sola. Jean, Ron y yo te apoyaremos…- Ginny balbuceó algo en sueños. Hermione sabía que estaba sedada. Su cuñada abrió los ojos levemente…_

_-Harry… - balbuceó- Harry… debes saber… por favor, no te mueras…- decía con claridad mirando a Hermione.- Por favor… debes saber que yo…_

_-¡No hables Gin! Te puede hacer mal y…_

_-Harry, por favor, no vayas a la misión… estoy embarazada, estoy segura, lo siento… estoy esperando un hijo tuyo…- Amy tragó. Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos.- Por favor, no te mueras… tendremos un bebé mi amor…- Ginny cerró los ojos._

Amy regresó al presente de golpe. Se tocó la cara y limpió sus lágrimas. Minutos después, abandonó la mansión Lebon.

000

Se arrodilló ante la lápida que recitaba su nombre. El frío muro de la verdad le relató su identidad robada para cortarle las venas por dentro. Sintió a su corazón sangrar a chorros candentes, creyó desangrarse. Su vida había sido profanada y robada. La luna alumbraba su rostro más delgado. El excesivo poder de aquella piedra tallada hizo surgir lágrimas de extrema impotencia. Era otra víctima de gente asesina y traidora. Había sufrido lo mismo que Harry… Alrededor, las otras lápidas eran alumbradas lúgubremente por las estrellas de esa noche… Neville Longbottom tomó la pala y miró su tumba

_Neville Frank Longbottom_

_30/07/80 30/04/04_

_Que en paz descanse._

Cavó durante media hora, hasta que la pala tocó algo duro. Sacó la varita e hizo levitar su propio ataúd. Tenía el suficiente conocimiento para comprender que el cuerpo de los magos jamás se desintegraba. Ahora conocería a quién habían usado los Lebon para sostener la veracidad errada de su muerte…

Lo abrió. Un cuerpo el cuerpo de un hombre joven, totalmente intacto…

Lloró bajo la luna de la peor de las injusticias, acompañado por el cielo estrellado que cubría a _Mortis Corpus._

000

Ginny se preparaba con un vestido ejemplar para la presentación de su perfume. Permanecía retocando su maquillaje en su camarín. Era bastante sensual, pegado al cuerpo y de seda. La espalda quedaba al descubierto y su extensión por encima de las rodillas daban datos interesantes que deleitaría a más de uno. El pelo recogido con un rodete y mechones con ondas cayendo alrededor de su cuello con pecas. Un labial transparente, los ojos con sombra apenas blanca. El rimel estiraba sus pestañas largas de muñeca de porcelana. Ginny estaba preciosa. Los zapatos cerrados completaban la vestimenta.

Aquel salón era de ensueño y siempre solía escogerlo para sus eventos más importantes. Por suerte, estaba todo listo para que saliera de maravilla. Estaba nerviosa y feliz. Y esos nervios y felicidad no tenían nada que ver con los millones que podía ganar. Solamente se debían a que Harry presenciaría uno de sus eventos por primera vez. Eso era demasiado, aunque no pudiera compartir con alguien la emoción que explotaba en el pecho al recordarlo…

El salón estaba adornado con los típicos Sponsors Muggles, pero esta vez había un letrero formal del Ministerio de la Magia. Su padre y sus hermanos asistirían allí. Los invitados disfrutarían de una finísima degustación con bebidas importadas y conversaciones vacías de la alta sociedad. Dinero, empresas y números. Para Ginny ya nada de eso tenía valor. Solamente le importaba recuperar Harry y decirle que era el padre de su hija. Funcionarios de alto rango del ministerio estaban allí, con su mejor sonrisa, solamente para hacer prensa. Si Ernestina O'donnel estuviera allí seguramente los rosearía con querosén y tiraría un fósforo prendido. Además, podía decirse que la mitad de la gente que acudiría le importaba un rábano a Ginny.

Espió por el escenario. Los invitados estaban parados esperando su discurso. No había señales de Harry por ninguna parte. La demora de su presencia le angustió los sentidos. ¿Dónde estás mi amor, dónde estás corazón?, se preguntaba Ginny recurrentemente.

-Ginny.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Hermione!- repuso ella frotándose el pecho- Diablos, me asustaste…

-Lo siento… ¡estás sublime!- le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Si? ¿Te parece?- Hermione arrugó la cejas. Era raro que Ginny sufriera ese tipo de inseguridad. Siempre había sido poco modesta y hasta arrogante en ocasiones.- ¡No me mires así! ¿Será que me parezco a Eulalia Voile?- Hermione rió.

-¡No, cálmate!- dijo contenta. Se tomó la panza.- Estás perfecta. Yo parezco un tonel, pero bueno, eso es otro tema…

-Ya bajarás los 50 kilitos que subiste.- guiñó un ojo Ginny. Hermione le hizo _Fuck you_. Ginny suspiró.- Bueno supongo que tengo que salir…

-Si, te conviene. -dijo Hermione- Ginny…- la detuvo.- Será un varón. – le confesó. Su cuñada sonrió.- Y le pondremos Harry. Ron está contentísimo.

-Más lo estará dentro de un tiempo.- dijo Ginny

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Olvídalo. Debo salir… ay qué nervios…

-¡Suerte!

_Minutos después._

Ginny estaba parada en el escenario hablando para los presentes. Sonreía. Pero era una falsa expresión; Harry no había llegado.

-Gracias a todos por venir…- Miró Charl y eso le dio ánimos. Ella estaba con Mel sonriendo y escuchando. Comentaban cosas inaudibles…- Quizá no lo sepan, pero a uno le tiemblan las piernas acá arriba… - risas generales.- Hoy es un día esperado para mí y para todos los que hacemos Sweet Honey; a mi entender, es más que una presentación donde se reúne gente rica…- más risas.- Es el resultado de mucho esfuerzo y colaboración de mis empleados.- los miró.- Sin ellos esto no sería posible.- Se los veía algo sorprendidos por el agradecimiento. Ginny no solía hacerlo jamás.- Así que pido un fuerte aplauso para los diseñadores, maquilladores, musicalizadores. – Aplausos- A Elton Hamilton, que se ocupó de encargar las muestras… - el hombre comenzó a derramar lágrimas de emoción.- Y gracias a mi familia… por estar aquí.- Ginny se emocionó. Y los Weasleys hicieron un gesto con la mano.- Charlotte…- la miró su hija se puso roja.- Mamá te ama, ¿lo sabes? Y todo lo que hace lo hace por ti… no lo olvides. Creo que este perfume es para todas las mujeres que alguna vez se han sentido enamoradas. Úsenlo para esa persona que les hizo conocer la perfección de compartir la vida. Quiero que cuando comprendan las partículas de mi fragancia recuerden la sensación de estar enamorada… Volver a nacer día a día. De eso se trata.-Sonrió débilmente- Gracias a todos…

Aplausos estruendosos. Las promotoras comenzaron a repartir miniaturas de _Volver a nacer._

-Ahora, un momento para disfrutar buena música y degustación.- dijo la voz perfecta de una locutora. Se repartían bombones.

Los parlantes se encendieron.

_¿A dónde fue el pasado que no volverá?  
¿A dónde fue tu risa que me hacia volar?  
¿Dónde quedo la llave de nuestra ilusión?  
¿a dónde la alegría de tu corazón?  
Y se va como todo se va  
Como el agua del río hacia el mar  
Y se va como todo se va..._

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par, de un momento a otro… Todos quedaron petrificados. Un hombre totalmente atractivo la atravesó. Vestía un traje negro. El pelo todo desprolijamente peinado caía sobre su cara… Fue el centro de las miradas.

El tiempo que paso y no supe ver  
Las horas que ya no quieren volver  
¿Dónde están, dónde están corazón?  
Los días que sabíamos amar  
La brisa que llegaba desde el mar  
¿Dónde están, dónde están corazón?

Ginny abrazaba a Charl.

-¡Mira mami!- señaló a Harry. Ginny lo miró y se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del lugar. Solamente se escuchaba la música. El silencio se rellenó con miles de comentarios en voz baja.

¿A dónde fue tu cara de felicidad?  
¿A dónde están los besos que supimos dar?  
¿Dónde quedo el pasado que no volverá?  
¿Los días que vivimos en cualquier lugar?  
Y se va como todo se va  
Como el agua del río hacia el mar  
Y se va como todo se va

Harry la miraba solamente a ella. Se preguntó cómo podía ser tan hermosa y se detestó por ser tan débil, por amarla tanto… ¿Dónde estaba el pasado, dónde? ¿De donde surgió el néctar de ese dulce alrededor?

Estaban a un metro de distancia. Ginny notó que sus ojos eran verdes… y miró su frente. La cicatriz estaba intacta. Harry se había sacado el disfraz. Todo el mundo lo miraba.

-Tiene la cicatriz… - gritó Fred, incrédulo.- ¡ES HARRY POTTER!

-¡Arthur, es Harry!- Sollozó Molly. Ron y Hermione estaban estáticos.

-No puede ser…- murmuró Ron.

Ginny miró alrededor. Todos parecían a punto de desmayarse. Harry sonreía.

_  
El tiempo que paso y no supe ver  
Las horas que ya no quieren volver,  
¿Dónde están, dónde están corazón?  
Los dias que sabíamos amar  
La brisa que llegaba desde el mar  
¿Dónde estan, dónde estan corazón?_

¿Dónde estan, dónde estan corazón?  
¿Dónde estan, dónde estan corazón?  
¿Dónde estan, dónde estan corazón?  
¿Dónde estan, dónde estan corazón?

-Hola a todos…- dijo Harry con voz fuerte y clara.- ¿Me extrañaron?- rió sarcásticamente.

Notas: 

Canciones utilizadas: Donde están corazón, Enrique Iglesias. / Noviembre Sin tí, Reik

Eulalia Voile es una mezcla de Rita Skeeter, Dolores Umbridgue y cierta profesora mía a la cual detestaba, y seguramente (por suerte) no le fics de Harry Potter. jajajaj.

No se qué pensarán ustedes, pero yo como autora quedé satisfecha con este capítulo. De hecho me gusta más que el anterior. Sobre todo la conversación de Harry y Ginny al principio. jaja me dejé un review sola. Los puntos flojos los conozco, pero no voy a decirlos, a ver si los insto a dejar de leerme jijij.

Gracias por estar allí, esperando mis actualizaciones. Por favor, dejenme su opinión! jeje

Ojala el congreso Argentino no esté comprado y los legisladores no prostituyan su conciencia... Argentina los necesita..

Besotes.

Joanne.

pd: Chicas, se me pegó la canción me gustas mucho! jaja


	20. Sin censura

Hola a todos! Volví por estos andares de ff, actualizando esta historia... jejeje espero que estén felices o saltando en una pata jajaja cualquiera!! cuak.

**Bueno pasemos al capítulo anterior. Y si! Tengo que darles un abrazo cybernético a todos. El capítulo anterior fue un récord de reviews impresionante. Recibi 60! Wow, gracias a todos por sus opiniones, por sus halagos, por todo! De verdad me hacen muy bien y estoy en una etapa feliz de mi vida, y más con esto! Gracias, en serio. Los amooo!**

Seguimos con los agradecimientos. A Jor. Si, como siempre. Porque este capítulo sufrió una notable mejora después de sus consejos. Me había quedado pelado y corto. Y ella me aconsejó muy bien para que quede como está ahora. ¡Lo mejoré todo gracias a sus buenas conjeturas! Aunque no lo crean, ella tiene el ADN mal expresado, por lo tanto es anormal como yo. Bueno admito que yo estoy más loca, es cierto. Pero ambas somos un grupo mortal. Ay el fic que me contaste hoy está posta. Tiene un fic en mente, la estoy quemando mal. ¡No saben lo que es! Ya lo quiero publicado, me entendiste? jajaja te re vendí. Bueno, no dije nada total de la trama. Es una especie de presión. Ahora voy a leer SLV, porque me falta es último capi. Gracias por todo, te adoro trolita, jajaja.

Saludines a: Lali, a Lu... las amo putiñas. jajaja

Ahh! Y a los vagos que ponen alertas y no dejan reviews, los voy a encontrar algún día, sépanlo. jajaja Bromita... pero qué les cuesta? Vamos, es ir a Go y dejar un review, no sean lauchas... (en argentino eso es amarrete jaja)

Bueno disfruten el cap y si es una mierda según su opinión, díganmelo. Falta poco para que termine el fic. No sabría decir cuántos caps, pero menos de 30 seguro.

Diviertanse, (o no jijij)

**Capítulo 19**

**Sin censura**

-Hola a todos…- dijo Harry con voz fuerte y clara.- ¿Me extrañaron?- rió sarcásticamente.

El silencio fue tan arrollador que Harry sospechó que ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a respirar. Todos lo miraban fijamente, intentando convencerse de su identidad, comenzando a refutarse cómo podía ser cierto. En ese momento, los ojos de Harry quedaron enceguecidos por los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas y los recurrentes murmullos. "¡Es Harry Potter!", susurraban todos…

Ginny se sintió palidecer… su mente vagaba por una serie de colores vivos, sus pasos internos la trasladaron a una tormenta de cielos negros, a un remolino de escenas de ensueños… Entonces recordó todo…

_-Harry…-intentó decir._

_¿Harry? ¿Su voz había dicho Harry? ¿Cómo esas veces que se dirigía a él y su mundo brillaba de manera cegadora? ¿Cómo cuando él la envolvía en el abrazo de sus ojos, que no apretaba jamás? _

_-__Harry…__-habló-… ¿eres tú mi amor? ¿Harry?- pálida, débil, incapaz de sostenerse, de contenerse. Le tomó la cara con las manos. Harry se estremeció. No esperaba eso.- Te extrañé tanto…-¿Qué ffue-e lo que-e pp-aasó…?-Ginny hipaba y temblaba de llanto._

_¿Qué significaba el néctar de aquel dulce alrededor? ¿Hasta cuándo duraría el aura de esa fantasía? ¿Dónde había quedado su poder para hablar, para controlar su cuerpo…?_

_-Pasó que tu traición es sinónimo de infidelidad, engaño y mentira- respondió con el rostro duro.- Y pasó que mi deseo de venganza no será más que forzarte a sufrir el mismo dolor que me causaste. En definitiva, señora Lebon, no pararé hasta verte arrastrándote rogando clemencia y piedad… - Ginny no pareció haber escuchado eso._

_-Te extrañé…-lo besó y Harry sucumbió por una fracción de segundo a ese beso. Al rozarse los labios fue el abismo, el infierno, las llamas incontrolables de volver a tenerse; se carbonizaban las distancias, la ansias de hallarse culminaban en el simple sabor de ese beso… el movimiento de Harry fue brusco, demostrando cuánto la odiaba, cuánto le haría pagar el sabor de la venganza…_

_La separó. Ginny respiraba entrecortado. Se miraron. Harry sacó la varita de Amy._

_-__Obliviate!_

Ginny tenía el rostro empapado de lágrimas. Hubo un sentimiento en particular que le hizo derramarlas, pero ella no llegó a dilucidarlo. Ese acontecer en Mortis Corpus le devino conciente como si hubiera ocurrido hacía unos instantes.

-¿Por qué se quedan callados?- dijo Harry con sorna.- Ah, claro…- miró al Ministro.- Entiendo, Arthur… cerraste mi causa y no imaginabas que me presente así en esta glamorosa fiesta… - sonrió.- Puede que sea todo muy lujoso… pero sinceramente dan ganas de vomitar…

-No puedo creerlo… - balbuceó Fred.- Harry no…

-¿Cómo puede ser que estés vivo?- le preguntó George.

-¿Cómo es posible?- sollozó Molly.- Harry, no puedo creer que…

-¡No hay porque lamentarse, ni derramar lagrimitas de cocodrilo, familia Real! – dijo Harry, lleno de rencor. Tomó una copa de una bandeja que sostenía un mozo, quién parecía estar petrificado desde el momento en que lo vio. Bebió un sorbo y sonrió toscamente, como expresando todo su odio en esa mueca glacial.- Debo decir que los tiempos han cambiado. Los Weasley bebiendo Champaña importada y vendiendo perfumes a la alta sociedad… La verdad, a esta altura no se si reírme o llorar…- prefirió reírse.- Si, es que da algo de risa… - Nadie le contestaba. Harry hizo una mueca peligrosa. Arrojó el vaso contra una pared (todos se sobresaltaron) y se acercó a Ginny.- Hola señora Lebon.- le dijo.

-Harry, por favor…- imploró Ginny para que no siguiera.

-No me llames Harry. Para ti soy Potter.- le espetó él. Y miró a los demás-¿Saben, queridos invitados, que esta mujer fue mi esposa? Si, nos casamos en secreto. – rió irreparablemente- Creo que su matrimonio con Lebon no vale nada, ¡si ya estaba casada conmigo! - volvió a reír, disfrutando el espanto ajeno.- Y me vengo a enterar, en mi inminente resurrección, que tengo una empresa… Si, una hermosa empresa… ¡Al final no todo es negro! Pero hablando de la señora Lebon… - miró a Molly y a Arthur- ¿Vieron que zorra resultó ser su única hija? ¿Quién lo hubiera creido?

-Harry- dijo Arthur.- Creo que deberías saber porqué…

-No, señor ministro. Me tiene sin cuidado pensar porqué usted cerró mi causa. A lo mejor estaba de acuerdo con Lebon para sacarme del medio…- hubo onomatopeyas de todo tipo. Arthur tragó con nerviosismo- ¿Tiene miedo de perder su puesto? – se burló Harry- No, no tema. Para que vea que no soy tan cruel, le reservé un lugarcito cómodo en Azcaban… para usted y para su yerno…

-Harry, escúchame por favor… - dijo Arthur, realmente transpirado.- No puedo entender cómo…

-Usted es un títere. No me pida que lo comprenda ni que lo perdone sólo porque me abrió las puertas de su casa… Solamente quisiera estar muerto cuando me acuerdo que estuve con una perra mentirosa como su hija…- escupió Harry sin censura. Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos.

-¡HARRY, BASTA!-gritó Ginny, histérica. El la tomó de un brazo.

-A MI NO ME GRITE, SEÑORA LEBON… ¿O CREES QUE PUEDES PASARME POR ARRIBA?

Fue allí cuando Charl corrió hacia donde estaba su madre. Mel la persiguió.

-Suéltala.- le dijo con firmeza. Harry la miró y no supo porqué, se acobardó inevitablemente.

-¡Te dije que era Harry Potter!- exclamó Mel. Harry soltó a Ginny de repente.

-¿Eres Harry Potter?- preguntó Charl.

-No te acerques a él, Charl.- dijo Ginny con la voz fría. Algo en su semblante había cambiado.- Ve con tus abuelos.

La niña no dijo nada. La obedeció y su prima corrió nuevamente tras ella. Hermione dio un paso al frente y atravesó todo el salón. Llegó hacia Harry. Fueron unos segundos donde se miraron y ella lo abrazó. Harry no hizo nada por evitarlo.

-No sabes lo que te he extrañado… - sollozó ella.- Por favor, Harry, no sabíamos que estabas vivo, por favor… debes creernos… - hipaba Hermione.

Harry la apartó de un movimiento algo frío y sin contestar. Ron estaba detrás. Harry no sabía bien cómo mirarlo… por un lado desconfiaba de todos…

-No te acerques.- advirtió con una mano hacia delante.- Solamente vine aquí, para decirles que no se salvarán de Azcaban. Lo que me pasó no quedará impune. Eso lo firmo ahora.

Ginny dio un paso más y lo empujó hacia la puerta, sacándolo de ese tumulto.

-Potter…- dijo Ginny. Algo en su forma de mirarlo hizo que él se sintiera arder en la llamas de esa muerte que nunca llegó a acontencer.- No te tengo miedo.- le susurró.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que ya se que viniste a vengarte. Pensé que confiabas en mi…- Ginny derramó varias lágrimas.- Ya intenté todo, pero no hay caso. No quieres escucharme…No permitiré que me arruines la vida… si viniste a destruirme, hubiera preferido que te quedes adonde estaba y yo hubiera conservado el mejor de los recuerdos…

Harry quedó estático, pero tuvo el suficiente rencor para decir:

-Yo ni te recuerdo, Lebon. Por mí puedes morirte, que me da igual. Pero no, no voy a darte la satisfacción de hacerla tan fácil. Ya verás lo que te espera…

Atravesó la puerta de vidrio del Salón Rojo con premura. Las cámaras lo seguían…

-Señor Potter, ¿es usted? ¿por qué desapareció tanto tiempo?- inquirió una joven reportera.

-¡Es un impostor!- acusó otro periodista.

-¿Señor Potter? Para la revista _Las Reliquias, _¿vino usted en busca de venganza?

-¿Qué relación lo une a la señora Lebon? ¿Su mejor amigo Jean Paul lo traicionó?

-¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!-aulló Harry. Empujó a todos bruscamente, caminando con rapidez hacia el carro.

Ginny se quedó mirándolo, hasta que entró a la fiesta nuevamente. La cabeza le daba tumbos y el corazón parecía agonizar dentro de su cuerpo. Haber recordado el beso de _Mortis Corpus_ le hizo entender que Harry ya no era el mismo de antes. Que el Harry que ella tanto quiso, murió en esa misión. Ahora era un ser despiadado y sin límites… Tomó el micrófono.

-La fiesta se suspende en este instante. – miró a Molly y a Arthur- Mamá, papá, tengo que hablar con ustedes.

Los invitados estaban asustados. Comenzaron a dispersarse de a poco, murmurando cosas como "Potter", "venganza" y "Lebon".

-Hija.- dijo el ministro. Continuaba pálido y sudoroso.- ¿Es una impresión mía o tu ya sabías que…?

-Yo sabía que Harry estaba vivo. Pierce Samuelson es Harry.- explicó Ginny consternada. Arthur se dejó caer en una silla, agotado. Molly se tapó la cara y Hermione abrazó a Ron, olvidándose que estaban distanciados.-Siento no haber dicho las cosas a su tiempo… Creí que podía convencer a Harry de…

-Diles la verdad ya mismo. – Exigió Ron.

-¿Qué verdad?- preguntó Fred confundido.

-¿Acaso nos estuvieron ocultando algo?- se encendió George- ¿Sabían que Harry…?

-No te apresures, George.- calmó Hermione.-Yo me acabo de enterar de que Pierce Samuelson es Harry.- eso lo dijo con reproche hacia su cuñada por no haberle contado nada. Ginny esquivó su mirada.

-Nosotros iremos a llevar a las niñas a casa. –Decidió Ron- Ya tuvieron demasiado por hoy.- Ginny no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

-¿Qué está pasando, Ginny?- preguntó la señora Weasley.

-Si, exigimos la verdad.-dijo Fred, quién parecía muy indignado.

-Hay algo que… que… ustedes no saben.- dijo Ginny, con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Suéltalo.- pidió Arthur de inmediato.

-No es tan fácil, papá.- balbuceó Ginny, realmente nerviosa.

-Estoy seguro que es algo bastante grave.- opinó George.- ¿Sabías lo de Harry?

-Es evidente que Jean Paul mintió cuando alegó que estaba muerto.- siguió su gemelo.

-¡Déjenla hablar!- pidió el ministro enojado.

-Es sobre Charl.- dijo Ginny. Todos quedaron paralizados. Los idénticos ojos de Molly y de Ginny se encontraron. Ginny no desvió su mirada, sino que la transformó en el perdón absoluto de todos sus ocultamientos.

-¿Qué pasa con Charl?- preguntó George.- ¿Por qué lloras mamá?

-¡Oh no! – Sollozó Molly.- ¡Siempre lo supe, siempre lo sospeché!- se tapó la cara. Luego tomó a su única hija por los hombros.- ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer algo así!?

-¡No entiendo nada!- dijo Fred aturdido.- ¿Qué le pasa a nuestra sobrina?

-¿Es lo de Charl?- terció Arthur, empezando a comprender.- ¿Lo que siempre pensamos, cariño?- inquirió. Molly asintió.

-¡¿Alguien nos explica qué carajo pasa?!- gritó Fred.

-Charlotte es hija de Harry.- soltó su padre. Los gemelos negaron.

-Si, Charlotte es hija de Harry.- confirmó Ginny. La mirada de sus hermanos la asustó. No sabía bien qué decir.- Yo… lo sssiennntoo… -tartamudeó. Su padre dio un paso al frente y le propinó una bofetada violenta. Molly gritó.

-¡ESTÁS LOCA!- el alarido de George retumbó en el salón.

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA MENTIROSA! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ENGAÑAR A TU PROPIA HIJA ASÍ?- Aulló Fred.

-¿Y A NOSOTROS? NOS TOMASTE POR IDIOTAS, ¿O QUÉ?-dijo George

-Perdón… - balbuceó Ginny inaudiblemente.

-Yo no sé que he hecho mal para que tú cometas semejante locura…- dijo con los ojos vidriosos su madre. Se tomó la cabeza con nerviosismo. Ginny lloraba descontroladamente.

-NO HAS HECHO NADA, MADRE.- Dijo George, aún gritando.

-¡A TU HIJA LE CHIFLA EL MOÑO, ESE ES EL PROBLEMA!- Gritó Fred.

-Basta, muchachos.- dijo Arthur.- No solucionamos nada gritando, por favor…

-ES DE LO PEOR!- La señaló Fred con un dedo acusador.

-Qué fácil es juzgarme para ustedes, ¿verdad?- saltó Ginny, harta de tanta incomprensión.- ¡Como se notan que no recuerdan el momento que pasábamos en aquella época! El hombre que era mi esposo había muerto en una misión sin explicaciones, ni siquiera me dijo adiós ni me permitió decirle que esperaba un hijo de él… nadie sabía bien que rayos había pasado… ¡Yo estaba embarazada y sola! Ustedes – miró a sus hermanos- se preparaban para el lanzamiento oficial de Sortilegios Weasley como una multinacional. ¡Ja! Disculpen si no noté que estaban preocupados por mí! ¡Nadie parecía dispuesto a escuchar que la menor de la familia estaba embarazada sin estar casada oficialmente! Y menos para ti, papá, que llevabas dos meses como Ministro de la Magia. ¿Acaso te hubiera convenido que yo hablara? – Arthur amago a contestar.- ¡No, no me vengas con que hubieras estado satisfecho, porque no es cierto! ¡Y tu lo apoyabas en todo mamá!- gritó apuntando a Molly con el dedo.- Lo acompañabas a todas esas cenas protocolares para salir de tu depresión por la muerte de tu hijo adoptivo. Pero claro, nadie se frenó a preguntarme a mí cómo estaba, que había perdido al amor de mi vida, teniendo que ocultar un embarazo. ¡Estaba más sola que nunca! A ti, señor ministro, ¡te sientes ofendido por mis ocultamientos cuando te importó más tu puesto que cualquier otra cosa! La vida de mi hija corrió peligro a causa de la muerte de Harry… y les guste o no, las únicas personas que estuvieron conmigo en ese momento fueron Jean Paul y Hermione.- Los ojos de Ginny expresaban el desgarro irremediable que padecía su corazón.- De todas maneras, ¡Gracias a todos por comprenderme! ¡Ahora me largo de aquí!

Fred, George, Arthur y Molly quedaron pasmados con ese monólogo.

-Ginny, espera por favor… -la frenó su padre, quién estaba destruido.

-¡No quiero hablar con ustedes! ¡Ahora ya saben la verdad! Creí que serían más blandos conmigo… ¿o no les alcanza con la venganza de Harry?

-¿Qué venganza?- preguntó George.

-Jean Paul y su padre quisieron sacar del medio a Harry, no hay dudas.- fue Fred quién habló. – A nadie le quedó claro que pasó en Azcaban hace casi siete años.

-¿Por qué Jean Paul hizo eso?- preguntó Molly espantada.

-No lo sé. Harry no confía en mí, por lo que no me escuchó cuando intenté explicarle los hechos.- dijo Ginny.- Pero averiguaré cómo fueron las cosas. Clément está demorado. Quizá si haces bien las cosas, papá, puedas sonsacarle algo de información.

-Yo… - Arthur se aclaró la garganta.- Haré todo por hacer justicia. Si cerré la causa es por tu bien, hija… y por el de Charlotte, que no la estaba pasando bien dentro de tu panza.- Ginny le sostuvo la mirada demacrada de tanto llorar- A mi tampoco me convenció la hipótesis que Jean Paul presentó en los tribunales, pero confié en el. ¡Nunca imaginé que sería un traidor!

-Lo sé.- admitió Ginny- Yo también creía que hacía lo mejor por ti ocultándote la verdadera paternidad de Charl. Creí que así la protegería y no se quedaría huérfana de padre… se que soy una madre desastrosa… - volvió a llorar.

-No, Ginny.- la consoló Fred, mucho más calmado.- Nosotros… discúlpanos, la noticia fue muy fuerte. Me parece que tendremos que llamar a Charles y a Bill para contarles las buenas nuevas…

-Si, yo te acompaño.- dijo su hermano gemelo.- Perdón por nuestra reacción hermanita…- la abrazó.- Hemos sido duros contigo, pero ponte en nuestro lugar...

-Siempre te vamos a querer... - siguió Fred.

Molly y Arthur se unieron al abrazo. La verdad salía a la luz poco a poco y la familia de Ginny cayó en la cuenta que ella ya había pagado carísimo su error.

* * *

Amy Lupin iba y venía en el comedor-living de su casa en _Going for Gold. _Las altas horas de la madrugada no le impedían pensar en todo lo que había visto en el pensadero de Ginny. _"Ahora se comprende todo. La última pieza del rompecabezas está… Ginny se casó con Lebon porque estaba sola. El siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, por lo que la persuadió para que mientan sobre la identidad del bebé…"_

-¿Me vas a decir a dónde fuiste?- le preguntó su esposo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella distraída.- Tengo que hablar con Harry y no llega. Lo debe saber él antes que nadie.

-¡Vamos, no me dejes con la intriga!- se ofuscó Remus- Además te escuché hablar con Ernestina. Seguramente vendrá para acá y le comentarás todo a ella…

-¡No empieces, cielo!- le dijo Amy, algo harta.- Es de extrema gravedad lo que está pasando. Harry tiene que interrumpir sus planes de venganza de inmediato… para colmo estoy segura que asistió a la fiesta de _Sweet Honey_, y que armó un escándalo. Lo conozco. Está cegado de rencor.

-Ya debe estar por llegar y podrás darle tus confidenciales noticias.- espetó Lupin. Acto seguido se levantó. Cuando estaba de espaldas, Amy tras un largo suspiro dijo:

-Charlotte es hija de Harry.

Lupin quedó estático.

* * *

Charl y Mel estaban en la mansión Lebon. Ron y Hermione las habían llevado ahí para que estén a salvo del montón de verdades que se les venía encima.

Las dos estaban sentadas en la cama, mirándose y con un insomnio evidente. Mel fue la primera que habló.

-Yo sabía que era Harry Potter.- repitió las mismas palabras que había pronunciado en el Salón Rojo.

-Ya basta con eso.- murmuró Charl.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Ese Harry Potter es malo, ¿no te diste cuenta? Está peleado con mi mamá.- dijo apenada Charl.

-Pero tú lo quieres.- dijo Mel.

-Si, es bueno conmigo. Pero odia a mi mamá.

-¡Si los viste dándose un beso como los maridos!- explotó Mel.

-No se dice los maridos, se dice los amantes.- corrigió Charl, a lo que Mel se encogió de hombros.

-Como sea- dijo.- Tía Ginny y tío Harry…

-¿Tío Harry?

-… son novios y están en crisis…- terminó Mel como toda una psicóloga.

-¿Desde cuándo lo llamas tío a Harry?

-Desde que tu mamá y él están juntos y se pelean. Supongo que es mi nuevo tío y tu nuevo papá.- Charl quedó cavilando las palabras de su prima.

-No lo sé. A veces es buenito. Pero cuando trata mal a mi mamá no me gusta tanto Harry Potter.- se expresó.

-Ya sabemos que nos dijeron mentiras. – Concluyó Mel.- Y nos siguen diciendo. Harry estaba enojado con el abuelo.

-Claro. ¿Vamos a la cocina…? Tengo hambre.- Mel sonrió.

-Vamos.

Caminaron nuevamente por los pasillos. La casa estaba desierta y oscura. Iban agarradas de la mano sigilosamente. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la cocina, vieron un retazo de luz que colaba por ella, a la par de las voces de Ron y Hermione que se escuchaban con claridad. Las niñas quedaron estáticas para poder oír.

-Timmy y yo no tenemos nada que ver, Ronald.- le espetaba Hermione, comiendo frutillas con crema con voracidad.- Deja ya ese tema…

-No quiero que se entrometa en las cosas del bebé. Harry ya tiene un padre.- Hermione sonrió.

-Me encanta la idea de ponerle Harry… a pesar de cómo estén las cosas hoy.- dijo.

-A mi también. – coincidió Ron.

-¿Crees que Ginny le haya dicho la verdad a tus padres?- preguntó Hermione.

-Sí.- opinó Ron.- No hay más tiempo para ocultar la verdad. Charl también tendrá que saberla.

-Ni quiero pensar en cómo se va a sentir la niña cuando sepa que fue engañada durante todos estos años. Tendrá seis años, pero odia las mentiras. – razonó Hermione.

-Creo que los chicos son perceptivos.- dijo Ron.- Charl nunca tuvo mucho pegoteo con Jean Paul. En el fondo quizá algo le dijo que no era su verdadero padre.- A Charlotte se le contrajo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Ginny me dijo que Charl tuvo una extraña química con Pierce… con Harry. – Confesó Hermione, pensativa.- ¿Crees que haya presentido que Harry es su padre?

Mel se tapó la boca con las manos para no gritar.

-Es muy probable.- dijo Ron.- Cuando Harry sepa la verdad estallará la bomba. No creo que le perdone a Ginny haberle mentido a su hija, ni haberle entregado la paternidad a Jean, después de lo que hizo.

Las niñas salieron corriendo de allí.

* * *

Harry estacionó su auto bruscamente en el parquímetro. Se bajó con una botella de Wisky de la mano, que estaba por la mitad. Había bebido y se preguntaba cómo llegó vivo a su casa. La razón era que no dejaba de pensar en Charl, ni en las últimas palabras que Ginny le había dicho. "No permitiré que me arruines la vida… si viniste a destruirme, hubiera preferido que te quedes adonde estaba y yo hubiera conservado el mejor de los recuerdos…"_ ¿El mejor de los recuerdos? Te casaste con el tipo que me robó todo lo que tenía… construiste una familia… No creo que yo tenga lugar en tus recuerdos, mentirosa…, _pensaba Harry. Caminó a pasos lentos por el alcohol. Pensó en Charlotte. _"Diablos, cómo me recuerda a ti, mamá." _

Introdujo la llave, pero alguien abrió la puerta. Amy estaba pálida mirándolo.

-¡Harry!- exclamó preocupada.- ¡Por fin llegas! ¡Tenemos que hablar, es urgente!

-¡Déjame en paz! Mañana iré a buscar pruebas para encarcelar a Clément.- dijo con alargando la sílabas. Amy miró la botella de Wisky.

-¿Estuviste bebiendo? ¡Diablos! ¡Eres un inconciente! Dame esa botella.- se la quitó.

-¿Qué mierda haces?- dijo él, agresivo.- ¡Dame eso!

-¡BASTA!- Gritó ella, haciéndolo sobresaltar. – Siéntate en el sillón. Ebrio o no debes escucharme. Le diré a Remus que te prepare un café…-

-¡Ya escuché!- advirtió su esposo desde la puerta.- Gracias por la orden.

Harry chascó la lengua, cansado. Amy sabía que el café era para dilatar la cuestión: temía cómo pudiese reaccionar Harry cuando le dijera que él es el padre de Charlotte.

-El café te ayudará a aclarar las ideas… - le dijo.

-¡No quiero café!- dijo él, caprichoso. Sin embargo se sentó en el sillón. Amy tomó una silla y la puso enfrente.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste? ¿Fuiste a la fiesta, verdad?- inquirió nerviosa.

-Si ya lo sabes, ¿para qué preguntas?- retrucó él, cansado.

-Porque quiero saber qué locura hiciste ahora, aunque me lo imagino. Ernestina me advirtió antes de irse que pasaría algo así…

-Y yo me pregunto, - dijo Harry con desdén- ¿cuándo tú y Ernestina dejarán de analizar mi vida? Parecen hermanas gemelas de Hermione… no necesito que lo hagan, ya los periódicos, Eulalia Voile, Rita Skeeter y toda la población del mundo mágica me rompe las…

-¡No te atrevas a decir lo que ibas a decir!- lo reprendió Amy con el mismo tono que Molly Weasley.

-Entonces no me busques. Estoy cansado, tuve una noche muy agitada, ¿sabes?- repuso Harry.- No tengo tiempo para escuchar estupideces ni sermones, ya te lo dije…

-¿A qué fuiste a la fiesta?- quiso saber Amy.- ¡Remus, apúrate con el café!

-Ya voy, ya voy…- en ese momento entró con una bandeja y una taza humeante de café negro como el carbón.- Qué gente impaciente… -murmuró por encima los labios.

-Yo prefiero tomar algo más fuerte…- dijo Harry. – Como por ejemplo…- señaló la botella que Amy le había quitado. Lupin se dejó caer a su lado; tomaba leche fría.

-¿Por qué estuviste bebiendo, Harry?- le preguntó.

-Porque tenía ganas. Para calentar el espíritu.

-¿Qué pasó en la fiesta?- volvió a preguntar Amy.

-Nada; les advertí a todos que les espera la cárcel. Por traidores y por hijos de puta.- soltó Harry con la total sinceridad de alguien alcoholizado. Amy se tomó puso una mano en su frente.

-Estás demente. Creo que te enfermaste de odio. ¡Te dije que teníamos que esperar a que las cosas se aclaren!

-¡Yo siempre tuve todo claro, Amy!- repuso Harry convencido.- ¿Quieres que cuente la historia?

-No, gracias, no…

-La fábula fue así… es una linda fábula, se parece a una películas de mafiosos muggles. –Rió descaradamente, mientras Lupin hacia gestos negativos. -Jean Paul y Ginny andaban juntos, incluso antes de mi muerte. Si, follaban a mis espaldas. Luego ella venía y me hacía el verso a mí diciéndome que eran solamente amigos. Yo, el cornudo más grande de Inglaterra, le creí. Un estúpido, lo admito! Sospechaba, estaba celoso. Pero nunca pensé mal de esa hermosa perra… Si, es una perra, pero también es hermosa. No lo voy a negar… - rió con amargura.- En fin, la historia termina que Jean le propone a Ginny sacarme del medio para que puedan practicar sexo tranquilamente. Sin el cornudo en el medio, poniendo trabas. Ella aceptó y me engañó. Allí contruyeron una familia unida y feliz, no sin antes pagarle a los mortífagos para que me hagan mierda. Yo sobreviví seis años postrado, pero resucité. Pero ahora – hizo un ademán con la mano, indicando un cambio brusco.- se invirtieron los roles… Porque yo volví para aplastarlos como a unas ratas. A ella y al desgraciado de Lebon…

-Harry… - interrumpió Lupin.- Bebe el café… Amy tiene que decirte algo muy importante. Quizá discrepemos en algunos puntos de esa historia…

-Claro, no conté la parte en la que el ministerio que manejaba mi querido yerno, arreglaba todo para cerrar mi causa cuando no estaba todo dicho, porque mi cadáver no apareció. Cuanta mierda junta, ¿no? Es conmovedor.- sonrió. Amy bufó. Harry bebió el café hasta el final. Quizá se le quitaba el tremendo dolor de cabeza que lo estaba agobiando.- Esta noche les dije todo. Me presenté como Harry Potter, el niño que vivió… es la décima vez que sobrevivo, parezco un felino: siete vidas.- se reía a carcajadas.

-Cuánta estupidez junta… - se ofuscó Remus.- Ahora escucha a Amy, yo me retiro. – Amy lo miró como para matarlo. Le dejaba a ella la peor parte.

-Gracias cariño.- espetó sarcásticamente.

-Es algo que averiguaste tú. Debes decirlo tú. Hasta luego…- Sin embargo Lupin pensaba quedarse por ahí, por si las cosas se descontrolaban.

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio. La borrachera de Harry estaba calmándose poco a poco.

-Tengo que hablar contigo. Y debes escucharme bien. La verdad que no sé cómo empezar…- se sinceró Amy con miedo.

-Por el principio de tu sermón.- contestó Harry con voz ronca.

-No es ningún sermón. Mientras tú estuviste humillando a Ginny, yo averigüé otras cosas…- confesó Amy.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Harry sin interés.- ¿Dónde estuviste?

-En el cuarto de Ginny.- siguió Amy.-Si, ahí estuve, aunque no lo creas. Aproveché para husmear. Y resultó ser una verdadera mina de información: se algo que te interesará.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡No des mas vueltas!- dijo Harry.

-Vi el pensadero de Ginny. ¿Recuerdas que Ernestina contó que ella estuvo internada después de tu muerte por razones desconocidas?- dijo Amy. Harry caviló.

-Si, si.- contestó.- ¿Qué le había pasado? – Amy bajó la vista. Harry le tomó la cara con miedo para que la mirara.- Por favor…

-Ella intentó suicidarse cuando se enteró que tú estabas muerto.

-¿Qué?- el corazón de Harry era un motor imparable. Se levantó.- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Nunca hablé más en serio en mi vida. Ella casi muere, Harry. Jean Paul reportó tu muerte y ella tuvo un brote sicótico. Así lo llaman los muggles… Lo vi en su pensadero.

-No puede ser… - dijo Harry.- Te juro que no entiendo nada…

-Te dije que faltaba que averiguáramos..- explicó Amy.-

-¡No me digas el típico 'te lo dije'! – Advirtió Harry- ¿Cómo iba yo a saber qué ella…? No puede ser, esto no…

-Es la verdad. Ella estaba en una sala de San Mungo, internada. Pronunciaba tu nombre. Entonces entró Hermione con Ron. Los dos estaban apenados con tu muerte. Al parecer, Jean Paul fue quién reportó tu fallecimiento y nadie desconfió de su palabra.- dijo Amy con tristeza.

-Yo…

-Tú, como todo el necio que eres, te apresuraste demasiado a planear tu venganza. Quizá no supiste a dónde tenías que apuntar. Pero te metiste en la empresa de Ginny intentando arruinarle la vida.

-¿Cómo explicas que se haya casado con él?- preguntó Harry con furia.

-Se casó con él porque Ginny estaba embarazada. Ella sospechaba del embarazo.- soltó Amy.- Se lo confesó a Hermione, pensando que hablaba contigo porque estaba sedada. Y eso no es lo peor… - en ese momento temblaba. Temía que Harry haga una locura después de que sepa toda la verdad…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Harry, pálido.- ¿QUÉ PASA? ¡DÍMELO! ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE GINNY ESTUVIERA EMBARAZADA? ¿GINNY ME ENGAÑÓ CON LEBON? ¿CONFIRMASTE ESO O QUÉ?

-¡NO, HARRY, NO! – Sollozó ella.- Ginny jamás te ha engañado. Entre Jean Paul y ella no pasó absolutamente nada, estoy segura. Después de lo que vino puedo dudar de su palabra.

-¡EXPLÍCAME LO QUE VISTE, ENTONCES!

-Quiero decir que cuando tú moriste, Ginny ya estaba embarazada. – dijo Amy- ¿No lo entiendes? Estaba gestando a Charlotte, pero no llegó a decirte nada. Tú ya estabas muerto, o eso creía ella. Desde la cama del hospital, le dijo a Hermione_… "Harry, no te mueras… estoy esperando un hijo tuyo"…_- dicho esto, Amy se quebró y Harry también.

-¿Tú me estas queriendo decir que Charlotte… es hija mía?- concluyó Harry, traumado.

-Exacto.

Harry cayó de cara al suelo de la realidad, nadando para siempre en el error infinito de su venganza equivocada.

* * *

Charlotte derramaba lágrimas incontenibles sentada en canastitas y abrazada su prima.

-No llores, Charl, no llores.- suplicaba Mel angustiada.

-Me mintieron de nuevo, soy hija de Harry Potter Mel, ¿por qué mi mamá es mala? ¿por qué?

-Mi mamá y mi papá también lo son. – sentenció Charl.- Ellos también nos mintieron, pero no llores más, por favor…

-Ooodddiiioo a ttttooodddoss losss ggggrandesss- tartamudeó Charl.

-Si yo también. ¿Sabes qué haremos? Vamos a preguntarle a tía Ginny…- le decía Mel.

-A mi mamá la odio, porque ella no quiso contarme que mi papá es Harry…- dijo Charl secándose las lágrimas.- Y cuando pueda me voy a ir a vivir con mi papá…

-Yo te voy a cuidar.- le dijo Mel abrazándola…- Cuando nazca mi hermanito seremos los tres unidos, ¿verdad?

-Si, Mel…

Se acostaron sin decir ni una palabra más. Mel tapó a Charl. Ambas se durmieron ante la constelación de verdades que sus cuerpos, eran incapaces de soportar.

_Horas más tarde._

Unos zapatos impecables entraron en la mansión Lebon. Divisaron la inmensidad del living. Los sillones, como pizarras de un blanco cegador, reflejaban la sombra del sujeto. Puso un pie en un escalón que crujió; eso hizo que se detenga un momento. Con el pie derecho subió varios escalones juntos hasta llegar a la planta alta. Los pasillos eran oscuros. Caminó sobre el silencio indisoluble, apenas interrumpido por su agitada respiración. Abrió la puerta con demasiado cuidado. La varita yacía en mano izquierda. Hizo un movimiento susurrando la palabra Muffliato. Cerró la puerta con cuidado.

La habitación de Charl estaba oscura. Se acercó al somnier. Dos niñas dormían abrazadas a sus cuerpos. Su respiración era lenta y pausada. El sujeto sacó un frasquito de su bolsillo. Una etiqueta blanca rezaba "Cloroformo". Empañó un pañuelo de seda rojo, en aquel líquido incoloro; acto seguido apoyó la tela en la nariz de Charlotte. Ella intentó resistirse, pero luego quedó presa bajo el efecto anestésico del producto. Mel se movió un poco, dejando libre a su prima.

Jean Paul la tomó en sus brazos y desapareció, dejando una carta en la almohada.

Un momento después, Ginny abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hija. Vio a su sobrina profundamente dormida. Charlotte no estaba. Fue hacia el baño de la habitación. Tampoco. Volvió su vista a la cama y vio un sobre. Desdobló el pergamino con las manos temblorosas. La caligrafía de Jean Paul le acongojó los sentidos.

_No la vas a volver a ver nunca más, cariño._

_Jean Paul._

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Gritó Ginny.

* * *

Harry respiraba entrecortado. Ahora entendía mejor las cosas y los motivos por los cuales Charlotte lo cohibía de una manera tan única. Todo encajaba: la niña tenía rasgos de su madre, pero a la vez, era igual a Ginny. ¡Los ojos! Eran verdes, verdes brillantes. "¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?" El dato que Ernestina le proveyó en la primera entrevista lo había pasado por alto. Recordaba bien haber escuchado que Ginny tuvo problemas con el embarazo. "¡Diablos!" Harry caminaba de un lado a otro. Intentaba pensar un dato más para estar seguro… y entonces pensó en la última vez que había visto a Ginny antes de la misión. "Debo decirte algo, Harry, es importante…" Ella tenía que decirle algo. "Se refería al embarazo…", pensó Harry.

-Harry…- interrumpió Amy sus cavilaciones.- ¿Me crees?

-Claro que sí.- dijo él.- Se que es cierto.

-¿Por qué?- Harry cerró los ojos y salieron dos lágrimas.-Ven aquí…- Amy lo abrazó como si fuera su madre.- Harry, tienes una hija… una hija…

-Si… con Ginny.- susurró él.- No sé cómo pudo mentir así, yo lo habría sabido desde un principio…

-Estaba embarazada y sola. Tenía 18 años. En esas situaciones límite uno actúa por desesperación, y me temo que Ginny tuvo terror de que la juzgaran… no lo hagas tú ahora…- dijo Amy. El se separó.

-No sé que voy a hacer… Ginny es inocente y yo le hice tanto daño…- musitó apenado.

-Debes hablar con ella. Creo que necesitan una charla sincera. Sin rencores.- opinó Amy.

-Yo… no sé que hacer… - Harry sonrió inesperadamente- Creo que quiero saltar. Charlotte es mi hija. Siempre lo sentí, ¡como no llegue a darme cuenta!

-A veces- habló su interlocutora.- sentimos cosas que no llegamos a entender su razón…

-Si, puede ser… Quiero ver a Charlotte. Quiero decirle la verdad. – dijo Harry.- Ginny debe decirle que..

-Ginny intentó hablar contigo, Harry. Decirte las cosas. Pero no quisiste escucharla.- reprochó Amy.

-No estoy para sermones.- dijo Harry caminando hacia la puerta. – Iré a ver mi hija. Necesito verla…

Harry se fue hacia la mansión corriendo.

Atravesó la reja negra que la rodeaba. Pasó por el camino pedregoso hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Se oían gritos. Estaba entreabierta.

-¡VOY A MATARLO!- Gritaba Ginny.- ¡QUE ME DEVUELVA A MI HIJA PORQUE LO MATO!

-¡CÁLMATE GIN!- gritó Ron.

Harry se acercó a la puerta entre abierta y la empujó. Hermione, Ron y Ginny discutían agitadamente. Ellos se volvieron hacia la puerta a mirarlo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- espetó Ginny.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Charlotte?- Harry refutó con más preguntas. Nadie le contestaba. Harry dio unos pasos más con la mirada volada de odio. O de miedo. Ginny no supo dilucidar bien qué era.- ¡PREGUNTÉ DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJA!

Los tres quedaron paralizados.

* * *

Nota:

Nada, nada!

Dejen reviews...

Y GRACIAS ENORMEMENTE POR LEERME

se los quiere a la distancia,

Joanne.

PD: DEJEN reviews jaja re densa.


	21. Despertar de una ilusión

Hola Gente Linda, Linda! Nooo! No me tiren con huevos, tengan piedad... jajaja Si, ya sé, tardé más de un mes. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Nadie, ni siquiera estaba en mis planes, sino avisaba para que estén prevenidos. El capítulo se demoró debido a que tengo una vida aparte de fan fiction, una vida que últimamente estoy feliz de vivir porque estoy en una buena etapa... ¡Hoy su "querida" (?) autora rindió bien Política II! ¡Felicítenme, es una orden! ajaja cuack. saqué POR FIN una materia pesadísima de encima, una materia a la cual ya estaba odiando, aunque te abre la cabeza, a mi ya me la había partido al medio!! jaja ... imagínense lo contenta que estoy... Por eso no escribía, tenía que estudiar. Aunque confieso que tampoco sabía bien cómo encarar este capítulo. Entonces preferí cumplir con las obligaciones... jajaja por esas putas casualidades lo logré... jajajaja

En este mes cumplí 21 años, asi que soy mayor de edad. Si tardo en actualizar es porque caí en cana, o en Azcaban. No, no soy muy adepta a las leyes, por eso ignoré el test vocacional cuando me dio 50 por ciento abogacía jaja.

Pasamos al fic? Si, mejor. Gracias por los reviews recibidos. Superaron los 80 en el último capítulo, un récord total! Por eso GRACIAS A USTEDES, por seguir mi historia y por molestarse en dejarme una crítica. Es mucho para mí, aunque no pueda demostrarle cómo se siente uno leyendo opiniones sobre lo que escribió. Las autoras/es que me están leyendo sabrán de qué hablo. GRACIAS, MIL GRACIAS. Anabella28, tu review fue emocionante, increíble. Me gustó muchísimo "No me olvides", es genial y la recomiendo para todos los fans del shipper Harry y Ginny. Es un fic genial.

Quiero pedir disculpas por no poder contestar los reviews. Me es imposible, estaría en frente la compu demasiado tiempo del que puede soportar mi espalda. Ya no doy más, recién llego de rendir y dormí 3 horas jaja. Hecha polvo estoy.

Gracias a Jor por los consejos sobre este capítulo y por las grandes charlas que tuvimos de nuestra vida privada y de algo más jajaj. Fueron impagables y perfectas para salir de la rutina. Te quiero mucho Bella, yo el Unicornio Blanquito :P jaja Che ya vamos a hablar por tel! El otro día se cortó porque vinieron las chicas, haceme acordar que organicemos otra llamada :P

Sin nada más productivo que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo. Abajo no voy a decir nada, solamente aclaro que quedan pocos para el final. Quizá no más de 4 capítulos. Depende.

Espero más reviews diciéndome lo que sea bajo la línea del respeto. Jajaj Mentira, digan lo que quieran y utlicen blasfemias. No creo la rectitud.

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**Despertar de una ilusión**

Los párpados le pesaban demasiado. No podía abrirlos. Se preguntó porqué había soñado tantas pesadillas. Tenía mucho sueño y un olor que perseguía su olfato, parecía obligarla a no despertar. Sus pequeñas manos llegaron a su rostro con el único afán de aclarar el contexto y poder enfocar la vista con normalidad. Abrió finalmente los ojos.

El techo era blanco y diferente a su habitación. Frunció las cejas. No entendía nada. Miró alrededor con premura. Todavía era de noche. Las ventanas de aquel extraño lugar estaban tapadas con cortinas de seda. En los costados, no estaba su prima Mel. De hecho, su cama era más pequeña y menos cómoda… Abrió la boca para gritar, pero una mano envuelta con un guante de cuero se lo impidió.

-Shh…Cálmate, cielo…- dijo una voz gruesa. Charlotte dirigió sus verdes ojos a los de Jean Paul.- No temas, soy yo…

-¡No! – Susurró abatida.- ¡Quiero ver a mi mamá!

-No va a ser posible eso.- contestó Jean sentándose en la cama.- Ahora estás con tu papá.

Charlotte tragó. Jean estaba mintiendo, él no era su papá. Lo odiaba con toda su alma.

-A ti no te quiero.- expresó con valentía.

-Eso es porque has hablado demasiado con la ingrata de tu madre.- repuso Jean.- Es una mentirosa…

-Tú también dices siempre mentiras.- acusó Charl.- No eres mi papá.

El poco color que Jean tenía en la cara se esfumó. Su mente divagó con asesinar a Ginny ante la sola idea de que ésta le haya dicho la verdad.

-¿Qué cosas dices?- dijo sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Que tú no eres mi papá.- repitió Charl.- Mi papá es Harry Potter.

-¿Quién te anduvo llenando esa cabecita, corazón?- Jean estiró la mano derecha para acariciarla, pero ella se alejó atemorizada.- ¿Qué pasa? Soy yo, ¿no me conoces?

-Tú eres malo. Le pegas a mi mamá. ¡Te odio!- se reveló Charl. La ira se reflejó en el rostro de su padre adoptivo.

-Sea lo que fuera que te hayan dicho, es mentira. Yo soy tu padre, ¡grábatelo bien!- exclamó seriamente. Charlotte lo miraba asustada.

-¡Llévame a mi casa!- le pidió de inmediato.- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Tu madre no quiere estar contigo. No está pasando un buen momento y necesitaba que la molestes más- mintió Jean descaradamente.

-Quiero llamarla y hablar con ella.-dijo Charlotte.

-¿No me oíste? ¡No quiere verte, te odia!- musitó Jean Paul.- De ahora en más, estarás conmigo…

-¡NO!

Charlotte se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta del departamento, intentando abrirla. Jean se reía estruendosamente.

-No podrás irte tan fácilmente. Soy tu padre.- una mueca demente apareció en su mirada. Charlotte comenzó a llorar.- ¡Deja esos sollozos! Ahora vivirás conmigo… ven aquí… -se agachó a su altura y la tomó de sus pequeños brazos.

-¡NOO! SUÉLTAME, NO ERES MI PAPÁ… - Gemía la niña.- ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO!

-¡Cállate o despertarás a todos!- La zamarreó Jean Ella quedó inmóvil e incapaz de defenderse. Jean cambió la expresión de su semblante. Le recordó a Ginny la sumisión y la debilidad de Charl. Eran tan iguales…- Así me gusta…

-Llévame con mi papá…- imploró la niña.- Quiero estar con Harry. Quiero conocerlo.

-Tu papá soy yo. Harry Potter no es más que un imbécil que se quiere vengar de tu madre, porque nunca lo quiso. ¿Comprendes?- espetó Jean, apretándole los hombros.

-Mmmmeentiraaaa… - tartamudeó Charl entre lágrimas.- Esss mmmi papppá…

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO!- Aulló Jean enojado.

-¡HARRY ES MI PAPÁ Y A TI TE ODIO, ERES MALO!- explotó Charl. Jean reaccionó violentamente con un cachetazo. La niña hipaba de llanto.

-¡¡AUXILIO, AYÚDA, AYUDA, ME QUIERE MATAR!!- Gritó Charl hacia la puerta.

Jean Paul no lo pensó dos veces. Sacó la varita de su bolsillo y apuntó a la niña. Un gas surgió de la punta y Charlotte rodó los ojos.

-No…- Alcanzó a suspirar antes de caer dormida en los brazos de Lebon.

000

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Charlotte?- Harry refutó con más preguntas. Nadie le contestaba. Harry dio unos pasos más con la mirada volada de odio. O de miedo. Ginny no supo dilucidar bien qué era.- ¡PREGUNTÉ DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJA!

Los tres quedaron paralizados. El primero en recuperarse fue Ron.

-¿Qué?- dio un paso adelante.- ¿Cómo sabes que…?

-¿Cómo diablos…?- siguió Hermione.

-¿CÓMO DIABLOS QUÉ?- se enfureció Harry aún más.- ¡ YA SE DIERON CUENTA QUE SE LA VERDAD…! AHORA DÍGANME DÓNDE ESTA CHARLOTTE…

-MIRA, SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE VAYAS PORQUE… - empezó Ginny, pero entonces oyeron una vocecita desde el principio de las escaleras.

-Mami…- susurró Melanie, entredormida.- ¿Dónde esta mi prima? Se fue de la cama…

-¡Cielo!- se asustó Hermione, yendo hacia su hija.- Ven, te llevaré a dormir. Tu prima fue a la habitación de su mamá… Ron, ¿me acompañas?- Mel ni siquiera notó que Harry estaba allí.

-Ven, cuéntame un cuento papi… - pidió Mel.

-Sí- accedió Ron de inmediato. Tras dejar una mirada furibunda a su hermana y al que había sido su mejor amigo, se fue dejándolos solos.

Se miraron a los ojos. Ambos irradiaban odio; pero era un solamente el decorado de todo el amor que se tenían. Aunque en ese momento, podía decirse que estaba al rojo vivo. Ginny se acercó a él y lo enfrentó con las pupilas incineradas. Harry se sintió la peor basura del mundo.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?- dijo Ginny imitando una falsa tranquilidad.- ¿Cómo te da la cara para venir aquí después de lo que hiciste en la fiesta?

Harry dio un paso más. Estaba tan cerca que podía contar sus pecas, pero prefirió no distraerse con eso.

-Quería saber porqué le entregaste mi hija a ese bastardo. –Negó con la cabeza- Pensándolo bien, no se de qué me sorprendo: era lo único que te faltaba.- le escupió con todo el odio del mundo. Ginny levantó una mano dispuesta a darle un bofetón. Harry la sostuvo en aire, como solía hacer con su papel de Pierce Samuelson.- Ya me has golpeado demasiado. No lo permitiré una vez más.

-Ahora que sabes como fue la historia, ¿vienes arrepentido?- dijo Ginny con sarcasmo y sonriendo con una mueca de asco.- Nunca creí que serías tan mierda, Potter.

-¡A mí no me hables en ese tono!- Harry atrajo para sí mismo. En el fondo lo único que quería era besarla, pero ese impulso no devino conciente a sus pensamientos.- ¡Dime dónde está mi hija!- Ginny lo empujó con una fuerza brutal.

-¿¡TE QUEDÓ CLARO QUE NO SOY LA PUTA QUE TE ENGAÑÓ CON TU AMIGO AHORA?! ¡ENCIMA VIENES A HACER RECLAMOS! ¡ES LA GOTA QUE REBALSÓ EL VASO!

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE PIENSES!- Retrucó él, igual de enojado- ¿CÓMO PUDISTE MENTIRLE ASÍ DURANTE TODA SU VIDA, DICIENDO QUE ESE DESGRACIADO ES SU PADRE? ¡ERES UNA CÍNICA!

-¡NO TOLERARÉ QUE ME HUMILLES UNA VEZ MÁS! ¡SI QUIERES GUERRA, LA TENDRÁS…!- Dijo Ginny. Harry la tomó por los hombros.

-¡A MI NO ME AMENAZAS!- Dijo totalmente sacado.- ¡YA COMPROBASTE LO DURO QUE ES METERSE CONMIGO!- Ginny comenzó a derramar lágrimas.- ¿POR QUÉ LLORAS?- Los ojos verdes de Harry encontraron a los de ella; descubrió a tiempo ese precipicio que le dio a conocer que yacían asustados, como nunca los había visto en su vida. El desasosiego de esa expresión hizo que Harry nadara en el mismismo infierno. La miró profundamente arrepentido.

-Nunca creí que llegaría a tenerte miedo.- le confirmó ella la peor de sus sospechas.- ¡ERES UN CERDO! ¡TE ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA, TODO ES TU CULPA!- Comenzó a darle manotazos en el pecho y Harry lograba a duras penas contenerla.

-¡¿Dónde está Charlotte, Ginny?!-inquirió él, con mucha más humildad- ¡DIME POR MERLÍN DÓNDE ESTÁ! ¡QUÉ RAYOS PASÓ!

-¡¡SE LA LLEVÓ, HARRY, SE LA LLEVÓ Y NO LA VAMOS A VER NUNCA MÁS!!- dijo Ginny quién ya era víctima de un ataque de nervios.- ¡SE LA LLEVÓ!

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?! ¿LA SECUESTRARON?

-¿SABES QUIÉN? – Repuso ella y Harry negó, anonadado- ¡SE LA LLEVÓ ESE HIJO DE PUTA…! ¡TODO POR TU CULPA! ¡PORQUE VOLVISTE PARA HACERME MIERDA! ¿POR QUÉ, HARRY, POR QUÉ NO ME ESCUCHASTE A TIEMPO? - Sollozó Ginny, afónica- ¡ES CULPA TUYA! ¡TE ODI…!- le pegó en el pecho con el puño cerrado. Luego sintió que se quedaba sin fuerzas. No pudo decir más. Le faltó el aire y todo se volvió negro. Harry alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que cayera de lleno al suelo.

00

A simple vista, se trataba de un bar muggle. Las lujosas banquetas de algarrobo brillante daban a entender que iba gente de negocios y muy sofisticada. Las luces alumbraban el rostro de las pocas personas que se encontraban allí, bebiendo ese Wisky infaltable de madrugadas amargas. Un camarero salió de la parte interna destapando una botella de _Chivas_, el mejor de los Wiskys Muggles. Miró a los ojos la fémina que estaba enfrente de él y le hizo una mueca irónica, parecida a una sonrisa.

-Sabes que no voy a pagarte.- replicó ella con una apagada picardía. Él sacó dos copas.

-Y tú sabes que no hace falta, Ernestina.- dijo el muchacho con tono casino.- ¿Qué te trae por estos pagos?- Ernestina suspiró.

-Lo de siempre. Noches de mierda dónde la cabeza no hace más que pensar y sacar conclusiones erróneas…

-Es la respuesta que siempre das. –Rellenó dos copas con generosidad.- Pero creo que podrías contarme.

-No tengo ganas de hablar de mi vida privada, Lautaro.- dijo con seguridad la periodista.- Ya sabes los desastres del Mundo Mágico, aunque seas un muggle.

-Lo sé. – Corroboró él, sorbiendo un trago.- Se comenta por ahí que Harry Potter está vivo y vino para vengarse de los traidores.

-Sí, como siempre bien informado. – lo felicitó Ernestina.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – quiso saber Lautaro.

-Harry se presentó ante el mundo mágico y ya lo sabe el único muggle que debe creer en la magia. Es innecesario aclarar de quién hablo.- Ernestina guiñó un ojo y Lautaro sonrió.- Parece una telenovela de tu mundo, verdad?.- sonrió ella.

-Eso no contesta a mi pregunta.

-Quiero resolver este caso; he sostenido toda mi vida que la muerte de Potter fue un fraude y ahora me creo con el derecho de se me reconozca que yo tenía razón. Y que los traidores paguen por lo que le hicieron.

-¿Quieres reconocimiento?- sonrió Lautaro.

-¿Suena egocéntrico?- ironizó Ernestina.- No, no suelo admitirlo públicamente. Pero la mayoría de los humanos que tenemos algún talento y esperamos que éste sea reconocido entre aplausos.

-No es malo añorar el éxito, siempre que no excesivo.- Filosofó el muchacho.- Y me temo que ese es justamente el problema de los Lebon.

-Tal cual. Pasaron el límite con tal de conseguir sus macabras metas. – Aprobó Ernestina.- Pero pronto descubriremos dónde tienen el negocio de los órganos… y confieso que resolver esa cuestión me está marchitando la cabeza.

-No dejaron huellas, ¿verdad?-inquirió Lautaro.

-Por supuesto que no. Ellos saben bien cómo esconder su fuente de dinero y riqueza. No la van a dejar a nuestra vista para que los fusilemos en la primera de cambio…- En ese instante la puerta del bar se abrió. Tanto Lautaro como Ernestina se quedaron mirando al sujeto. Era un hombre que no tendría más de 26 años. Sus ojos eran opacos y las ojeras evidentes. La barba cubría su rostro y vestía como si fuese un médico. Se acercó lentamente al mostrador, situándose a dos banquetas de distancia de la de Ernestina. Lautaro miró a su muda interlocutora. Lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Lo conoces?- susurró con precaución.

-No, pero…- intentó decir ella.

-Tengo que ir a atenderlo. No lo mires así, se dará cuenta…

-Disculpe- intervino de repente el hombre.- ¿Podría servirme algo?

-Eh… ¿Qué desea tomar?

-Lo más fuerte que tenga. – musitó el muchacho. – Son noches difíciles.- sonrió confianzudamente.

-Aquí tiene.- Lautaro le alcanzó una copa con un contenido color ambar.- ¿Cómo se llama, señor?

-¿Usted es muggle?- inquirió el hombre, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Disculpe, pero… ¿qué es muggle? No lo entiendo.- fingió Lautaro. Ernestina escuchaba todo disimuladamente. El hombre sonrió.

-Mi abuela siempre decía que se puede confiar en los muggles. O en algunos de ellos. Me llamo Neville. Es raro decir mi nombre después de tanto tiempo…- Se escuchó un ruido estruendoso de copas que se estrellaban contra el piso. Longbottom giró la cabeza y vio a la mujer sentada cerca de él. Se miraron. Ernestina fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa. Se puso de pie con brusquedad.

-¿Eres Neville Longbottom?- soltó tan directamente, que hasta pudo sonar grosero.

-¿Ernestina O'donnel?- replicó él completamente pálido. Ella asintió.- No lo puedo creer…

-No, la sorprendida soy yo. Es la segunda vez que me encuentro con lápidas de Mortis Corpus.- dijo respirando entrecortadamente.- Esto es realmente…

-¿Qué te parece si tomamos una copa?- interrumpió Neville.- He leído sus escritos y se que…

-Aquí no.- lo frenó ella.- Lautaro…

-¿Si?- preguntó inocentemente, como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Necesitamos un lugar para hablar tranquilos…-dijo Ernestina sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Neville.- Lautaro es de confianza; conoce el mundo mágico.- aclaró ante la duda de Neville.

-Está bien.- aceptó el medimago.

00

Harry la tomó con sus fuertes brazos. Su peso era completamente irrisorio. La culpa lo encadenaba en la pena sin fin de haber provocado esa discusión. Ginny era inocente de todo lo ocurrido. Aún no entendía qué porqué se había casado con Jean, ni porqué le entregó a su hija. No obstante, la cuestión era que sentía que ya había motivos para vengarse de ella, por la simple razón de que la amaba con toda su alma. Con todo el daño que le había provocado, solamente consiguió destruirse a sí mismo, porque Ginny era la causa y el motivo de su corazón. Entró en la habitación más cercana de la planta baja. Supuso que era el cuarto de huéspedes. Recostó a Ginny en una de las camas. La miró tendida y comprendió que todo lo que había hecho desde su regreso eran solamente amargas equivocaciones. Lo planeado para destruir a Ginny, el dinero que le había robado mediante burdas amenazas, el error de no haberla escuchado cuando ella intentó revelarle la verdad. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciego? ¿Qué fue lo que lo llevó a destruir a la persona gracias a la cual sobrevivió? Harry se sentía aturdido, la realidad era demasiado fuerte y ni siquiera podía ser fraguada, no había sueños ni fantasías para cambiarla. Era cruda y cortaba como las heridas a cristales rotos que provocaba el hechizo _Sectusempra_. La debilidad de Ginny surtió un efecto devastador en su interior.

Le tomó la mano inconcientemente. Era tan suave, tan perfecta como siempre. Charlotte era su hija. Debía recuperarla a como de lugar. En un movimiento giró la mano; el corazón jadeó a gritos, que no fue capaz de pronunciar. Allí, su muñeca estaba marcada con cicatrices blancas, líneas con un relieve que al parecer, los sanadores fueron incapaces de borrar. Harry cerró los ojos intentando contener el caudal de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Apoyó sus labios en esas marcas, intentando sanar las heridas de ese pasado sin solución.

Justo en ese instante, el objeto plateado que Harry llevaba en su bolsillo, sonó. Ginny no despertó. Harry tomó el móvil con premura. Era Ernestina.

-_Hola- _contestó abatido.

_-Soy Ernestina.- _se anunció la periodista.

_-No puedo hablar ahora.- _dijo Harry cortante.

_-Esto es importante, Harry. Debes escucharme. Tengo buenas noticias._

_-Secuestraron a mi hija.- _Silencio del otro lado_. – Amy me contó todo. Se lo de Charlotte._

-_Fue Jean Paul, ¿verdad? – _Ernestina no necesitó confirmación- _Que hijo de puta…_

_-Ginny ya sabe que yo sé. Ese bastardo le llega a hacer algo y te juro que lo mato…_

_-No, no te preocupes, él la quiere. No le hará nada.- _intentó calmarlo ella._ -Harry, tengo una punta para encontrar los laboratorios de los Lebon. No puedo adelantarte nada por teléfono._

_-Por lo pronto no puedo ocuparme de otra cosa.- _dijo Harry_.- Habla con Amy y Lupin. Ellos podrán ayudarte._

_-Lee el Gran Merlín de mañana y sabrás todo.- _Cortó.

Tocaron la puerta. Harry se levantó y abrió. Era Hermione con su vientre pronunciado.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó asustada.

-Se desmayó.- contestó Harry. – Discutimos y…

-¿Comprendes, cuán equivocado estabas en acusarla ahora?- saltó Hermione enseguida.

-Yo… - intentó Harry, inconclusamente.

-Jean Paul es una basura, Harry. Deberías saber la historia completa. Pero mejor vamos a un lugar más tranquilo. ¿Te parece?

-Está bien.- aceptó él.

Salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron al luminoso living. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

-Será mejor que me escuches sin interrupciones.- empezó Hermione y Harry asintió.- No voy a hacerla muy larga. Jean Paul y Ginny se casaron solamente porque él la persuadió en todo sentido. La acobardó. Ella estaba destrozada por tu muerte y ni siquiera sabía que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo. Lo sospechaba, pero después de la misión, fue como si se le hubiera olvidado. Ni siquiera había hecho las pruebas.

-¡Claro!- comprendió Harry.- Ella intentó decírmelo antes de que me fuera a Azcaban. Pero yo estaba apurado por ayudar a Jean… ¡qué idiota!- exclamó enardecido.

-Cuando Jean le dijo por teléfono que tú estabas muerto, ella… ella… - a Hermione se le empañaron los ojos y Harry supo lo que estaba por decir.- Intentó matarse.

-Lo sabía.- dijo Harry mirando al suelo.

-Fue un momento horrible. –Describió la muchacha- Ron casi muere de un infarto. La llevamos de inmediato a San Mungo y no nos daban muchas esperanzas. El corte afectó una vena y ya sabes que no hay antídotos; había perdido mucha sangre. Los medimagos no sabían bien qué decirnos. Uno de ellos me confesó algo muy llamativo… - recordó Hermione.

-¿Qué?

-Me dijo que Ginny en realidad, quería morir y eso hacía que la recuperación se hiciera más lenta. Estaba sedada, Harry, pero pronunciaba tu nombre y te llamaba todo el tiempo. – Hermione derramó lágrimas espesas- Yo no sabía cómo ayudarla, me sentí tan impotente. Melanie creciendo adentro mío y tú habías muerto… era todo terrible, pero tenía que resistir por mi hija. –dio un largo suspiro- Cuando Ginny mejoró un poco, me confesó, aún sedada que esperaba un hijo tuyo…- Harry se tapó los ojos mirando para abajo.- De ahí todo fue difícil y oscuro. Jean y yo éramos los únicos que sabíamos la identidad y la existencia del bebé. Los demás iban recuperándose a su manera de tu muerte…

-¿Cómo fue que Jean y Ginny se casaron?- quiso saber Harry.

-Jean…- Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Por favor, dímelo.- imploró Harry.

-No es nada fácil; no soy yo la que debería decirte esto y… - Harry puso una cara desagradable- ¡Oh! ¡Está bien!

-Te escucho.

-¿Recuerdas los meses antes de la misión, donde tú hacías escenas de celos por la amistad de Jean y Ginny?- Harry asintió amargamente- Ginny estaba angustiada, porque no sabía cómo hacerte entender que te amaba a ti. Jean Paul hacía todo lo posible para separarlos de manera disimulada. Siempre intervenía a la hora que Ginny debía salir contigo. Era algo demasiado obvio, pero ella, jamás lo vio o se negaba a reconocerlo. Incluso se ha enojado conmigo cuando intenté que se diera cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Jean…

-¿Y?

-Una semana antes de tu muerte, Jean intentó besarla y de hecho, lo hizo.

-¿QUÉ?

-¡No grites, por favor!- se alarmó Hermione.- Será mejor que no despierten.- señaló con la cabeza el cuarto de huéspedes y la escalera, refiriéndose a Mel y a Ron.- Yo lo vi todo en su pensadero, Harry. Jean le dijo que la amaba, que estén juntos. Ginny se sintió una basura y le dijo que era un traidor y que te amaba a ti. Le dio a entender que había confundido las cosas.

-¿Por qué no me contó nada?

-No quería que se terminara la amistad entre ustedes por su culpa. Se sentía la manzana de la discordia y era conciente de que si te contaba, le ibas a romper la cara a Jean y todo terminaría de forma desastrosa…- explicó Hermione

-¡Por supuesto, era lo menos que iba a hacer! Era mi amigo y se estaba tirando lances con mi novia… ¿qué esperas? ¿¡Que lo felicite!? Siempre sospeché de ese desgraciado…

-Si, se que tienes razón. Pero Ginny se aguantó todo eso sola. Cuando pasó lo que pasó Jean Paul la persuadió para que estén juntos. Sus argumentos eran muy convincentes. El sería el padre perfecto para el bebé que esperaba y así nadie la juzgaría. Debo admitir que algo de razón tenía. Arthur era ministro hace pocos meses y un hijo fuera del matrimonio hubiera manchado su reputación…

-¡Cuánta apariencia, por favor! ¿Prefirió el sufrimiento de Ginny a sacrificar su maldita campaña?- dijo Harry, enfurecido con el Ministro.- Nunca creí que fuera tan comprensivo- terminó con sarcasmo Harry.

-Sí, pero Arthur no sabía nada del embarazo. Sabíamos que lo perjudicaría políticamente, pero tampoco se le pidió una opinión ni la posibilidad que elija, Harry. – Hubo un silencio, hasta que Hermione volvió a retomar la palabra- Ginny y Jean Paul se casaron en enero. Ella antes había sufrido pérdidas en el embarazo. Y allí, cuando peligró la salud de Charlotte, Arthur dio por terminada la causa aún creyendo en los baches que tenía la versión de Jean…

-Claro… ¿pero por qué Ginny no anotó a Charl con su verdadero apellido?- objetó Harry

-La anotó Jean Paul. – Harry bufó.- No, no te confundas; Ginny también lo quiso así. Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con mentirle a la niña, pero respeté la decisión de Ginny. Ella era su madre, no podía hacer nada. Inclusive Ron se enteró hace meses de la identidad de su sobrina. A mi entender, Arthur y Molly siempre sospecharon: a la legua se nota que es tu hija. Siempre le he dicho a Ginny que es el calco de Lily… - Hermione sonrió emocionada.

-También noté eso.- confesó Harry- Pero nunca entendí porqué, hasta que supe la verdad…

-¿Cómo supiste que eras el padre de Charl?- quiso saber Hermione.

-No importa eso ahora… Hermione, quiero hacerte una pregunta… - Su amiga alzó las cejas.- No es algo que…

-Lárgalo. Te hará bien.- aconsejó simplemente ella. Harry suspiró.

-Si la unión matrimonial de Jean y Ginny, fue por un motivo de conveniencia…Quiero decir, ellos…- Harry no sabía bien cómo preguntarlo, pero Hermione entendió.

-¿Quieres saber si ellos consumaron el matrimonio, verdad?- Harry asintió. El nudo de su pecho se veía calcado en sus pupilas. Presintió lo peor cuando Hermione bajó la mirada, en señal de angustia.- Las veces que Jean Paul y Ginny estuvieron juntos fueron circunstancias especiales…

-¿Especiales?- se desconcertó Harry

-Ginny siempre ha evadido acostarse con él, por obvias razones.- explicó Hermione- Imagínate que Ginny ha evadido mucho este tema. Pero la mayoría de las veces, ella ha estado borracha… y me atrevería a decir, que bajo presión de él.

-¡Qué hijo de puta!- saltó Harry.- ¿Me estás insinuando que la ha violado?

-¡No! Bueno no lo sé, Harry. Es que creo que eso deberías hablarlo con ella…- Harry se tapó la cara con las manos. Hermione le demostró su apoyo con una mano en su espalda.

-Te extrañé.-le confesó con la voz quebrada; Harry la abrazó de improvisto.

-También yo.

Estuvieron así, abrazados. Como intentando comprender que había ocurrido en esos años y el porqué de tanto dolor gratuito. Tratando de pasar por la garganta el trago amargo de la traición, la envidia. Harry intentó con todas sus fuerzas retener sus lágrimas en los ojos, pero inexorablemente ellas cayeron. Había estado sumamente equivocado; Ginny era inocente y había hecho lo que creyó que era conveniente…

-Creo que iré a ver a Ginny. – dijo Harry.- Tendremos que hacer la denuncia, así que me contactaré con Ernestina…

-No. – dijo Hermione.- Deja que lo haga yo. Ve con ella…- guiñó un ojo. Harry sonrió.

-Gracias… y cuida ese bebé…

-Lo haré…

Harry entró sigilosamente a la habitación de huéspedes. Ginny se encontraba despierta, mirando al techo. Las lágrimas caían desprevenidas sobre sus mejillas. Volteó la cabeza para verlo y luego la volvió al lugar.

-Vete de aquí.- le dijo duramente.- No quiero verte en mi casa.

-No voy a irme. – repuso él, muy calmado.- No, hasta que no encontremos a mi hija.

Ginny se incorporó en la cama.

-Tu hija, ¿dijiste?- hizo una sonrisa entre amarga e irónica.- Esto es el colmo…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eres un hipócrita. Ahora que sabes la verdad, ¿pretendes remediar toda tu maldita venganza?- preguntó Ginny

-Mira yo…

-Eres de lo peor, ya lo sé. Te dije hace unas horas que prefería que te quedes donde estabas.

Harry se acercó y se sentó enfrente de ella. Tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-Ginny, se que me equivoqué. Yo… me he confundido contigo y con Charl. Nunca hubiera imaginado que era mi hija, estaba ciego. – Ginny solamente lo miraba.- Por favor, no quise hacerte daño. Sufrí mucho, he estado solo todos estos años. Estoy vivo de milagro, pero yo te amo y…

-No sigas, Potter.- lo frenó Ginny.- Acá está la perra, como mil veces me llamaste, que se ha aguantado todos estos años engañada… ¿creíste que sabía que Jean Paul y Clément te sacaron del medio? ¡Error! Encima, lo primero que hiciste cuando regresaste fue querer destruirme. De hecho, lo lograste ¿estás contento?... –Harry le puso una mano en la cara.

-He sido un animal, lo admito, pero por favor Ginny, yo ahora…

-¡QUIERO QUE DESAPAREZCAS! ¡NO ME IMPORTAN TUS BARATAS JUSTIFICACIONES!–Gritó Ginny- ¿NO ENTIENDES? ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME LASTIMES MAS! Y SI ES POR CHARL, DESCUÍDATE YA LA HE CRIADO SOLA…

-¡NO LA HAZ CRIADO SOLA! – Se encendió él- SI MAL NO RECUERDO TE CASASTE CON JEAN PARA QUE TE AYUDE, ¿VERDAD?- Ginny le pegó un cachetazo.

-¡NO ADMITO MÁS JUICIOS SOBRE MIS DECISIONES, POTTER! Y MENOS DE TU PARTE, DE UN DESGRACIADO COMO TÚ…

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! ¡HE PASADO DÍAS NEGROS Y SI TE LASTIMÉ ES PORQUE LLEGUÉ Y TE ENCONTRÉ EN UNA MANSIÓN DÁNDOTE LA GRAN VIDA CON JEAN PAUL LEBON, EL HOMBRE QUE INTENTÓ ASESINARME HACE SEIS AÑOS, TODO PORQUE QUERÍA QUEDARSE CONTIGO!-Explotó furioso Harry.

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡ESTÁS JUSTIFICANDO TU NEFASTA ACTITUD! DAS ASCO, YA TE DIJE QUE TE ODIO…- Harry se tomó la frente, en señal de nerviosismo y locura- Y NO TE NECESITO PARA BUSCAR A CHARL, PORQUE…- Pero él la tomó de la cara y la besó de repente. Ella no puso resistencia. Parecía disfrutarlo hasta que lo separó, pero con demasiada lentitud.- No…, no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más…

-Me sigues amando, lo noto en la forma en que me besas.- replicó Harry, con una nota arrogante en su voz.

-No te confundas, Potter.- dijo ella con sinceridad.- Ya no eres el hombre del cual me enamoré... ese que era capaz de hacer todo por defenderme, - sollozaba Ginny- el cual confiaba en mí y lo primero que hacía era escucharme y creer en mi palabra. No eras alguien capaz de hacerme daño, de querer verme destruida, de humillarme frente a mi familia.- Harry no contestó.- Eres alguien despiadado y lleno de rencor. Te has convertido en alguien muy parecido a la persona que te traicionó.

Dicho esto, Ginny abandonó el cuarto de huéspedes.

00

A la mañana siguiente, el ministro de la magia subía en el concurrido elevador del Ministerio de la Magia. Varios empleados lo miraban temerosos, pero sus rostros demostraban que estaban demasiado sedientos de información. Aún así no se atrevían a decir nada de los sucesos ocurridos en cuanto al caso Potter. Todo el mundo mágico sabía que estaba vivo y que culpaba a su gestión de no haber tratado con seriedad su caso. Así, la popularidad de Arthur estaba en tela de juicio. No obstante, eso a él ya no le importaba. Quería hacer justicia, y si su yerno tenía algo que ver con la ausencia de Harry durante todos esos años, él se encargaría que visite Azcaban por el resto de su vida.

Entró en la biblioteca de demorados de el Ministerio de inmediato. La sala circular aún sufría los embates de la humedad. El Ministro tocó el libro rojo y allí la puerta se materializó para dar vista a los calabozos. Caminó con premura hacia la última celda. Al llegar, se quedó contemplando con una ira poco disimulada en sus ojos marrones, la imagen Clément Balthasar Lebon, abandonado en la precaria colcha. Clément alzó la cabeza y al verlo se incorporó. Su aspecto era deplorable. La barba crecida, los pómulos remarcados y una palidez que denotaba el encierro inmortal y la carencia absoluta de libertad.

-Señor ministro.- saludó apagado.

-No vengo en planes de hacer una visita social, Clément.- dijo Arthur, con poca paciencia.- Ya sabrás el desastre institucional que hay en mi gestión.

-Veo que no has venido a traerme noticias de mi inminente libertad- ironizó el acusado.- Pensé que al ser familia podrías adelantar un poco este burdo proceso de injusticia.

-Eso no está comprobado. Conmigo no te hagas el desentendido, porque no hace falta.- Objetó Arthur duramente- Tú no puedes salir de aquí. Hay evidencias contundentes de que mataste a tu amigo Ferdinand McLuciver. Por otra parte he recibido denuncias sobre lavado de dinero.- Clément levantó las cejas.- Nadie sabe de dónde proviene tu cuantiosa fortuna. Tampoco has podido justificarla, así que no pongas esa cara. Sabes que estaba dispuesto ayudarte si eras inocente…

-¿Me estás llamando culpable?- dedujo Clément, con un matiz de odio en su voz.

-No sé si lo eres, pero pareces serlo. No tienes muchas pruebas sobre tu inocencia. Al allanar tu Mansión hemos encontrado armas de fuego _muggles_.- Informó Arthur.

-Vamos, Arthur. ¿Quién no siente curiosidad por los juguetes que inventan los desquiciados? Incluso por años has coleccionado enchufes…

-La curiosidad es que justo los juguetes con los que tú te diviertes, sirven para asesinar gente. Y que tu amigo McLuciver apareció herido por una de esos juguetes. Permíteme agregar el deceso fue justo después que ustedes se distanciaran, vaya a saber porqué.- Clément bufó pero no dijo nada.- Sin embargo, eso no es lo mas grave de tu situación.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú sabes muy bien que hablo de Pierce Samuelson. Y no me vengas con el verso de que no tienes informantes fuera de esta celda. Esta noche Pierce confesó que es Harry Potter en la fiesta de Sweet Honey.- Clément no se sorprendió para nada; eso confirmó que ya sabía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.- Tienes una denuncia, no formal contra y contra Jean Paul.

-Eso sí que no lo entiendo.- dijo Clément.

-Harry estuvo desaparecido seis años. Los acusa a ti y a Jean de tenderles una trampa para sacarlo del medio. Cree que Ginny ha colaborado con ustedes en ese plan.- Arthur lo escrutó con la mirada. Clément hizo un gesto de odio.- Nunca quedaron claras las versiones de Jean Paul cuando declaró contando qué diablos había pasado en Azcaban. Parece que alguien trae los cabos sueltos de esa vieja historia… - presionó el ministro.

-¡No soy culpable de las locuras que se le ocurren a Potter!- Explotó Clément, levantándose bruscamente del colchón y tomándose de los barrotes a modo de impotencia.- Jean sabe lo mismo que yo. Nosotros creímos que estaba muerto.

-Eso se comprobará en el juicio, cuando le tomen declaración a Harry.- dijo con dureza Arthur.

-¿A Harry? ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas así?

-Mira- Arthur frunció los labios y lo tomó del cuello.- Si tú o tu hijo tuvieron que ver con la supuesta muerte de Harry, se la verán conmigo. No solamente porque soy funcionario que debe erradicar la impunidad, sino porque Harry era como un hijo para mí. Le arruinaron la vida a Ginny…- Clément se soltó.

-No vas a pensar que me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras intentas hundirme, Weasley.- insinuó el francés.

-¿Me estás amenazando?- rió Arthur.- Ya me equivoqué demasiado hace seis años. No creas que volveré a hacerlo dejando una causa sin resolver. El Mundo Mágico sabrá la verdad. Y si eres culpable, pasarás el resto de tu vida pudriéndote en Azcaban. – se acomodó el traje de gala que aún traía de la fiesta. – Ya no soy el mismo, Clément. Recuérdalo.- comenzó a alejarse.

En cuanto estuvo lejos, Clément comenzó a reír como un demente. Tomó un teléfono móvil de extraña rareza. Sin marcar nada, lo puso en su oído.

-¿Todo listo, Eulalia?

00

Jean Paul tomaba un café mirando el amanecer de ese verano, por los ventanales del lujoso apartamento. Estaba cavilando lentamente sus planes y lo que debía llevar a cabo. Ginny haría cualquier cosa por Charlotte y eso era algo seguro. No se la iba a devolver hasta que ella no detenga los planes del divorcio. _"Ya va a aprender lo que es meterse conmigo, esa perra." _Harry Potter no era un problema. Él se encargaría de matarlo. Esta vez no iba a fallar. Dio vuelta la cabeza. Charlotte dormía. Había llorado toda la noche llamando a su madre, pero Jean la ignoró.

El timbre sonó. De inmediato, Jean tomó su varita de la mesita de luz para estar prevenido.

-¿Quién es? – inquirió nervioso.

-Alguien que te conoce muy bien.- dijo la voz de su padre. Jean palideció. - ¡Abre la puerta, imbécil!

Jean abrió. Clément lo tomó del cuello instintivamente, apoyándolo contra la pared.

-¿Te dejaron en libertad?- alcanzó a preguntar Jean.

-¡NO, AHORA SOMOS DOS PRÓFUGOS POR TU INCAPACIDAD DE HACER LAS COSAS COMO SE TE PIDE!- Gritó Clément.

-¡SUÉLTAME!

-¿Creíste que me ibas a traicionar tan de repente, pedazo de idiota? ¡¿Te enteraste que Potter vive?! Fuiste incapaz de matarlo. Eres un cerdo.

-¡Suéltame! No permitiré que te metas en mis planes…

-Tengo informantes.- repuso enigmáticamente Clément.

-¿¡Qué mierda quieres decir!?

-Una informante cercana a O'donnel, me dijo que hay sospechas de que Charlotte es hija de Potter… ¿es cierto eso?

-Sí.-confesó Jean Paul.

-¿Esa niña es una bastarda? ¿Y me lo dices así?- se enfureció su padre.- Eres un fracasado, una simple rata apestosa… ¡te aseguro que esto no va a quedar así!

-¡Haz lo que quieras, no te tengo miedo!- exclamó Jean.

-Prepárate para lo que te espera.- se fue dando un portazo estruendoso, que no logró despertar a Charlotte.

00

El GRAN MERLÍN

**HARRY POTTER VIVE**

_El niño que vivió, quién se hacía pasar por un empresario de alta envergadura llamado Pierce Samuelson, se presentó en la fiesta de Sweet Honey anoche, confesando su verdadera identidad. _

Harry James Potter (26) está vivo. Anoche se apareció vestido de traje, en la fiesta de la presentación de Volver A Nacer, la nueva fragancia a cargo de la hija del Ministro, la señora Ginevra Lebon (25). La cicatriz estaba intacta y gozaba a simple vista de un buen estado de salud.

Testigos que declararon para este medio, ratificaron que la actitud de Harry Potter fue terriblemente acusadora. Culpó a los Lebon y a la mismísima Ginevra de intentar asesinarlo en la Misión donde todo lo creíamos muerto, ocurrida en noviembre de 1999. Atacó a Arthur Weasley (59) por haber cerrado su causa sin pruebas y sin cadáver al cuál enterrar. Como si fuera poco, confesó estar casada con ella antes de su accidente en la Cárcel Inglesa de Azcaban. Los invitados estaban pasmados. Cansada de tanta humillación, Ginevra lo corrió del Salón Rojo. Nadie vio sorpresa en su mirada. Algunos afirmaron que la diseñadora era conciente de que Harry Potter estaba vivo. Pierce Samuelson se convirtió hace unos meses en un hombre de moda, sólo por un extraño parecido con Harry Potter. Ahora la verdad es develada: Samuelson y Potter son la misma persona. La seguridad mágica intenta ubicar a Jean Paul Lebon para tomarle declaración, pero no hay respuesta. Por lo pronto se lo considera un prófugo de la justicia.

El Mundo Mágico comienza a comprender los errores del oficialismo al cerrar una causa que por lo visto carecía de…

-Sabía que mi hijo era incapaz de matar a Harry Potter.- musitó Clément, arrojando el periódico en un contenedor de basura. Había un recuadro al lado que mostraba la cara de Charl y difundía su desaparición a manos de Jean.- Encima secuestró a esa bastarda. No hace más que perjudicarme, este imbécil…

-Es un cobarde.- repuso una voz de mujer.- Siempre lo ha sido. Y ahora que eres un prófugo… ¿qué harás, mi querido Clément Balthasar?

-Venganza, Eulalia; una dulce y placentera venganza.


	22. Bajo llamas

Hola gente linda!! jajaja Espero que anden bien. Yo bien, gracias (?). Acá volví para traerles un nuevo capitulo y puede decirse que antes de cumplir el mes de la anterior publicación. Creo que estamos pisando la 3cera semana, asi que todo un logro para mi. La verdad la inspiración se me retoba en estos días y me cuesta mucho mucho escribir esto. ADM siempre fue terriblemente psicótico de escribir y necesito estar más loca de normal para lograrlo. jajaj. Así hoy se dio. N

Estoy riéndome de los reviews de Jor, que hdp que es. No "INGRATA", es de novela de Thalia, y lo peor que lo volvi a poner en este capítulo jajaja Y ron que se fue a dormir en todo el quilombo. Eso es muy mio, lo tengo que admitir. jajajaaj Ahh te dejo un review en tu fotolog, me olvidé de decirte. Hoy ordenó su pieza asi que si se viene un huracán, ya saben porqué es. NO SE ASUSTEN!! Gracias por tus análisis. Espero que actualices pronto tu fic, porque ya sabes mi frase... ".." ¿es necesario repetirla? jajajaja Sí, soy cobarde, no puedo decirla por acá. Hay que ubicarse, muy de vez en cuando logro hacerlo. :)

Un saludo especial a Ginevre, que esta haciendo la continuación de Querido Diario.

Este capítulo me quedó corto, menos de 9 páginas. Pero bueno, es todo lo que tiene que pasar para comenzar la recta final. Creo con casi toda seguridad que va tener 25 capitulos, asi que falta muy poco. Luego me dedicaré a La Euforia (muchas gracias por los reviews!) y después, a otro fic que tengo pensado, bastante alocado. jaja

Gracias por todas las críticas recibidias, gracias por todo!! Me hacen muy bien, recuérdenlo! Y. A Lu, que me dice que nunca la saludo, y por eso ya no me deja reviews. Igual tampoco los necesito, sabelo Luciana. jajaja na mentira, te quiero mucho corazón! a Lali y a Anshi, la primera desapareció y con la segunda chateo siempre. jajaj Besitos a todas, las quiero mucho!

En fin, los dejo con el capítulo 21. Espero que les guste y por favor espero sus respuestas, ya estoy jugada y falta poco para el final. Un beso a todos!

Joanne.

**Capítulo 21**

**Bajo llamas**

Ginny no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Tampoco podía decirse que lo hubiera intentado. Luego de discutir con Harry solamente quería encontrar a Charlotte. Se odiaba por haberla descuidado. El desastre de las circunstancias, el dolor que albergaba su alma reprimido durante todos esos años, estaba explotándola y amenazaba con cumplir el objetivo de destruirla. Harry Potter era un completo desconocido para ella, era un ser despiadado y vengativo. Se había transformado en un cínico, en el rencor personificado. Ginny no lo quería, no quería verlo ni saber nada de él. Y mucho menos que se hiciera cargo de Charlotte. Al fin y al cabo, él nunca había sido su padre. No obstante, ahora que Harry sabía la verdad no podía negarle ningún derecho, aunque legalmente la niña era una Lebon.

El teléfono era mudo, Jean Paul no había tenido ni la piedad de comunicarse pidiendo algo a cambio o dando señales de vida de que la niña estaba bien. El corazón se marchitaba dolorosamente dentro del cuerpo de Ginny. Y de repente se puso a pensar que las apariencias que había construido en los años de ausencia de Harry habían sido erróneas, que mentir y casarse con Jean solamente para no estar sola fue el peor arrebato de su tristeza. Ahora parecía que nada podía compararse con el vacío de no volver a ver a su hija, la única fuente de felicidad que había tenido. El castillo de papel se iba cayendo inexorablemente y cada escombro se encargaba de aplastar sin piedad hasta el último sesgo de su sonrisa agonizante.

Ginny caminaba en el despacho de su mansión, completamente nerviosa, presa del pánico escénico de no volver a ver su hija. Las horas eran cortantes y cada segundo que pasaba la hundía en la desesperanza. Jean era incapaz de hacerle daño, sabía cuánto la amaba. Para él era su hija. Aún así, ese desgraciado estaba demasiado resentido como para no pensar lo peor. El miedo se agazapaba en el pecho de Ginny como mil cuchillos que la iban desangrando por dentro, gota por gota. Se parecía al mismo duelo que había tenido que hacer al enterrar los restos de Harry en aquel noviembre del pasado. Con el alma rota, Ginny recurrió al llanto una vez más. Las lágrimas surcaron su ya degradado maquillaje, destiñendo las pocas ilusiones que yacían es su rostro demacrado. El camino de Ginny era difícil, los tumbos se aparecían y los obstáculos se sembraban como por obra de un hechizo fertilizante.

-Ginny.- La cabeza de Hermione apareció detrás de la puerta. - ¿Quieres comer algo?

-¿Te volviste loca?- espetó ella de mal modo.- Mi hija está desaparecida y tu me preguntas si quiero comer… Aunque quizá un poco de cianuro me vendría bien.

-No seas idiota.- le dijo su cuñada, perdiendo la paciencia.- Jean Paul llamará, estoy segura. Quiere algo a cambio.

-¡No me digas! – Exclamó Ginny- No sé que mierda quiere ahora. ¡Quiero que me devuelva a mi hija, solamente eso!- sollozó escondiendo la cara en sus manos.

-Cálmate, no lograrás nada poniéndote así. Harry ha salido a averiguar…

-No me hables de él. – Atajó Ginny- No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que esté haciendo. Y si me haces el favor, no dejes que vuelva a entrar a mi casa. No lo soporto.

-Sabes muy bien que no puedes desligarte de él. – dijo Hermione. – Es el padre de Charlotte y cuando ella aparezca…

-¡Le diré la verdad! – La interrumpió Ginny sabiendo lo que iba a decir- Le diré que su padre vino a vengarse de mi, que me humilló, me estafó, que cree que lo quise matar. ¡Le contaré todo con pelos y señales, como todos creen que tengo que hacer!

-¿Puedes calmarte?- preguntó Hermione, aterrada por sus reacciones.- Vine a hablarte sobre Charlotte y quiero que me escuches. Mel estaba angustiada y me confesó algo…

-¿Qué?

-Charlotte está enterada de la verdad. Si, sabe que Harry es su papá.- dijo Hermione sin anestesia.- Ellas lo saben, Ginny.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Le dijiste tú? – inquirió Ginny, volviendo a enojarse.

-Indirectamente.- contestó Hermione y sonó como una disculpa.- Mel y Charl nos escucharon hablando anoche a Ron y a mí, después de la fiesta. Nos descuidamos y ellas escucharon todo. – Bajó la cabeza.

-¡Diablos!- gritó Ginny. – Charlotte debe estar asustada. Odia a Jean. Solamente espero que lo obedezca y… - El teléfono sonó. Hermione y Ginny se miraron nerviosas. Ginny lo tomó.- ¡Es él!

-Atiende.- apremió Hermione.- Háblale con tranquilidad, no es conveniente ponerlo en tu contra…

-_Jean…_ - contestó Ginny, intentando no quebrarse.

-_Primor, ¿ya sabes quien soy?_- dijo cínicamente Lebon.- _Estoy seguro que esperabas ansiosamente mi llamado…_

-Quiero hablar con Charl, por favor.- rogó ella intentado sonar calmada.

-_Eso no va a poder ser, vida mía_.- contestó él con arrogancia. – _Nuestra niña está descansando y no quiere hablar con la ingrata de su madre._

-¿Qué quieres, Jean? Por favor, no le hagas nada. Haré lo que sea, te lo juro. - sollozó Ginny desesperada.- Te daré lo que sea, tómame a mí en su lugar, pero por favor a Charl no, por todo lo que vivimos…

_-¿Sabes qué?-_ dijo Jean.- _Me encanta que estés arrastrándote a mis pies, es realmente maravilloso. Si, luego de todos tus engaños y desplantes. Ahora que Potter volvió a tu vida no creo que necesites a tu hija… _

-¿Qué dices? ¡Por favor, por favor Jean!- exclamaba desesperada Ginny- No me hagas esto, sabes que me estás matando… déjame hablar con ella, tráela y te daré lo que sea...

_-¿Te gustaría saber qué quiero a cambio_? - Parecía que disfrutaba la sumisión de Ginny.- _Está bien, te lo diré. Pero quiero que sepas que nunca te voy a perdonar que le hayas confesado la verdad a mi hija… _

-¿Qué quieres? Te escucho, ¡pero habla de una vez!

-_A ti._ – contestó él. Ginny no contestó. – _Te quiero a ti, Ginny. Tendrás que venir conmigo y podrás ver a Charlotte. Ella estará encantada de verte_.- rió como un loco.

-¿Dónde estás? ¡Iré donde sea! Solo dime dónde estás y…

_-¡No tan rápido, zorra!_ – La frenó él- ¿_Crees que soy idiota? No, no te confundas. ¿Quieres volver a ver con vida a nuestra niña?_

-No, tu serías capaz de… ¿estás loco?- respondió ella traumada.

_-¿QUIERES O NO QUIERES VOLVER A VERLA CON VIDA?-_ gritó él, euforico.

-¡CLARO QUE QUIERO, ENFERMO!

_-Quédate en la mansión. Sola. Esta noche te iré a buscar y podrás ver a Charlotte.-_ accedió Ginny_.- Pero no verás nunca más a Harry Potter, estarás a mi merced.-_ Ginny no contestó.- _Y no intentes hacer nada para desafiarme, porque te juro que soy capaz de lo peor. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?_

-Si.

_-Bien, a las once en punto. Adiós primor. – _colgó.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Hermione.

Ginny hizo silencio.

-Me devolverá a Charlotte.- contestó minutos después.

-¿A cambio de…?

-De nada. Deben irse todos de la casa, antes de las diez. Son sus condiciones para aparecer. No quiere ir a Azcaban, es lo único que pide.- mintió Ginny con las últimas fuerzas. Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- preguntó.

-Muy en serio. Dile a Ron y a los elfos que desocupen la Mansión para esta noche. Debo quedarme sola aquí, el sabrá aparecerse. – Hermione quiso hablar, pero Ginny no la dejó.- Te pido por favor que me ayudes, Hermione, es importante…

-Está bien.- aceptó. – Iré a hablar con Ron…

00

Ernestina iba y venía. Sus gestos denotaban un nerviosismo absoluto. Consultó su reloj pulsera, pensando cuándo rayos llegaría Harry; pero eso no era lo que más temía, sino su reacción cuando se encuentre cara a cara con Neville. ¿Qué diría? Ahora tenían la pista para ir directo a los laboratorios. Tanto Jean Paul como Clément, eran prófugos y sus propiedades estaban rodeadas. Por supuesto, las propiedades que tenían registradas. La periodista sabía muy bien que con la cantidad de negocios sucios que tenían escondidos, no era raro que escondieran algún as en la manga para saber dónde ocultarse. Y en esos nidos de rata, seguramente estaba Charlotte. Miró a Neville que estaba tirado en el sillón de mimbre, absorto en pensamiento que podían sospecharse que eran amargos y repletos de rencor. Ernestina supo todo lo que los Lebon le habían obligado a hacer bajo amenazas. Neville no había averiguado nada de su familia, ni de Susan Bones, su esposa antes de ser secuestrado. Ni siquiera permitió a Ernestina tocar el tema. Ella tenía la certeza que primero quería ver tras las rejas a los culpables de su vida robada. El timbre sonó, y los pensamientos de O'donnel quedaron interrumpidos y congelados, con la vista fija a la puerta de su casa.

-Atiende.- susurró Neville con envidiable tranquilidad.

-Debe ser Harry.- dijo ella nerviosa.- ¿Piensas que es bueno que te vea…?

-Sí. Tenemos que actuar rápido o esos desagraciados se escurrirán como arena entre sus manos…

-Soy yo.- dijo la voz de Harry detrás de la puerta.- ¡Abre Ernestina!

-Ya voy, Harry.- abrió la puerta y la luz de aquel día de septiembre reflejó palidez. El rostro de Harry no estaba mucho mejor.

-No estás bien, por lo que veo.- observó él. Ella negó. –Amy me dijo que tenías que hablar conmigo algo importante. Ron y Hermione se han quedado en su casa. ¿Puedo pasar? – atinó a entrar, pero ella le puso una palma en el pecho.- ¿Qué pasa?- se alarmó él.

-Encontré a alguien.- dijo ella.- Alguien que pensábamos que estaba muerto.

-¿De qué hablas?- inquirió él. – Tengo que encontrar a mi hija, Ernestina. Lebon se la llevó y puede pasar… - Pero de repente, fue como si la sangre no le llegara a los pulmones para transportar el oxígeno suficiente: Neville estaba detrás de Ernestina. El abrió la boca, incapaz de pronunciar sonido.

-Harry…- susurró Neville, emocionado.- Soy yo, Neville. – lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas redondas.

-Nev.- alcanzó a decir Harry, antes de abrazarlo.- Neville…

Ernestina sonrió, apartándose. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio. Ambos se miraban como si todo fuese una mentira, como si fuese imposible que los dos estuvieran parados allí, vivos y no bajo kilos de tierra del cementerio de _Mortis Corpus._

-Debemos hablar.- dijo Ernestina.- Pasen por favor. Serviré algo de Wisky.

Neville y Harry se sentaron en la mesa modesta y redonda de la casa de Ernestina. Harry le contó toda su historia, de cómo Amy lo salvó de la Clínica Integrada Mallorca, de cómo se fue recuperando y planeando su venganza.

-Yo llegué a atenderte en Mallorca, Harry. – interrumpió Neville- Estaba haciendo unas pasantías y te encontré tirado en la calle. Debió haber sido después de la misión. Sospeché de Jean Paul porque tú me habías contado sobre su negocio del tráfico de órganos. Por eso preferí ocultarte, diciéndote que eras un primo mio que estaba mal de la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es eso? – se extrañó Ernestina.- Amy me dijo que en el hospital no tenían registrado tu nombre, eras un completo desconocido.

-Lo que pasa es que los Lebon me borraron del mapa antes de que pudiese conseguir los documentos truchos para Harry, mientras éste se recuperaba. Yo adiviné que contraía la Poción de los muertos, porque no podía ser otra cosa. Pero no llegué a curarlo, ellos sospecharon de mí y me llevaron directamente al laboratorio donde hacen sus desastres.- explicó Neville.

-¡Qué hijos de puta!- se le escapó a Harry.- Ahora ambos están prófugos. ¿Sabías, verdad?

-Sí.- contestó Neville. – Me mantuve informado a espaldas de los Lebon. En estos años me han obligado a hacer cosas terribles.- dijo con cierta amargura.- Hubo ocasiones donde preferí que me hubieran matado de verdad.

-No, muchacho, no digas eso.- se opuso Ernestina.- El hecho de que te hayas podido escapar te sirve para hacer justicia. Se terminará la impunidad del mundo mágico.- en su voz se notaba el rencor que tenía.- Siempre supe que sus muertes eran ficticias y estaba en lo cierto. Aún no puedo creer la ceguera de Arthur Weasley.

-Me atrevo a decir- dijo Harry- que si no aparece Jean Paul con mi hija…

-¿Tu hija?- se extrañó Neville.

-… la carrera política de Arthur Weasley se irá por un caño. ¡Y yo me encargaré de eso! Por haber cerrado mi causa. – Terminó Harry con un puño en la mesa.

-Harry tuvo una hija con Ginny.- explicó Ernestina a Neville.

-¿Charlotte es hija tuya?- se asombró Neville.

-¿La conoces?- preguntaron Harry y Ernestina a la vez.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Neville.- Jean Paul la llevó muchas veces al laboratorio. Por supuesto, la niña no veía nada. Delante hay un decorado perfecto que se parece a un Shopping muggle. Un día me he quedado hablando con ella por largo tiempo. Es una niña muy inteligente, te felicito Harry.

-La tiene secuestrada Jean.- dijo él, sin ganas de sonreír.- Le llega a hacer algo y lo mato.

-No creo, él le tiene mucho aprecio a esa niña, no creo que sea capaz… - empezó Ernestina.

-¿De qué no puede ser capaz ese hijo de puta?- dijo Harry enardecido. Se tomó la cabeza.- Ya no sabemos dónde buscar. – se levantó.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Ernestina.

-Debo hablar con Ginny, a ver si tiene novedades. Pero no me deja entrar en la casa, así que no sé que haré.

-Podríamos denunciar los laboratorios.- dijo Neville.- Se que es tu hija, Harry. Pero antes de que estos asesinos, borren las huellas de ese lugar satánico, deberíamos actuar.

-¡Neville tiene razón!- exclamó Ernestina- Necesitamos tu ayuda, Harry. Debemos encontrar las pruebas que comprometan a Clément en el asesinato de Ferdinand McLuciver.

-Ni idea dónde…

-¿Ferdinand McLuciver? – interrumpió Neville a Harry. Ernestina asintió.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Claro que sí, ¡era socio de Jean Paul y Clément en el negocio! Creo que he visto que…

-¿Qué viste?- preguntó Harry

-La varita.- explicó Neville.- Clément entró con una varita al laboratorio, antes que me escapara. Y me juego la cabeza que no era la suya.

-¡Excelente!- se alegró Ernestina.- ¡Con eso lo declararán definitivamente culpable! ¡Y más aún, cuando declares que él fue quién te secuestró porque sabías la fuente su dinero!- La periodista estaba eufórica.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?- se preguntó Harry.

-Por una orden de allanamiento del Departamento de Aurores. Me la darán en un minuto, Arthur no se negará a cederme el permiso para comandar la investigación. Ha tenido muchos errores.- dijo Ernestina, convencida.- Allí haremos legales las pruebas que encontremos en los laboratorios. ¿Neville, cuando podríamos ir a…?

-Esta noche. Yo se cómo llegar.- Neville sacó unas llaves extrañas y sonrió.- No crean que me quedé sin nada para volver.

Harry y Ernestina sonrieron.

00

Melanie Weasley tenía una tristeza infinita. Estaba atardeciendo en su casa. Sus padres no estaban con ella. Su prima no aparecía. Algo raro estaba ocurriendo. Tanto Ron como Hermione le mentían continuamente. Pero ella sabía muy bien que Charlotte estaba en peligro, que su "papá malo", se la había llevado muy lejos. Quería ayudarla, pero no sabía bien cómo. Si supiera un teléfono, algo para saber donde estaba.

-Niña Melanie- la llamó Holly, la elfina de Charlotte, a quién habían pedido que cuide a Mel.- ¿Le ocurre algo?

-¿Cuándo vuelven mis papás?- preguntó ella, evasiva.

-Tenían un trabajo pesado en la casa.- dijo Holly.

-¿Dónde está mi prima? – preguntó Mel. La elfina se tensó.- ¡No me mientas!

-No lo sé, señorita Mel, no lo sé.-Chilló Holly nerviosa.- Sus padres me dijeron que no le informe de…

-No me importan. Ellos mienten siempre, dicen mentiras feas. ¡Los odio!- dijo Mel llorosa.

-Por favor…- el teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo a la elfina. Holly estiró la mano para atender, pero Mel fue más rápida y la arrebató el aparato inalámbrico.

-_Hola_.- dijo.- _¿Quién habla?_

-_¿Mel? ¿Mel? ¿Eres tú?_

_-¡¡Charlotte!!-_ exclamó Mel emocionada.- _¿Dónde estás?_

-_Mi pa… Jean Paul, me llevó lejos_ – sollozó su prima.- _Necesito que me ayudes, no sé donde estoy, estoy perdida Mely… Me escape, me solté de su mano en la calle… dile a alguien que me venga a buscar, por favor…_

_-¡No, no aquí no hay nadie, solo Holly y yo! ¿Estas con la gente no mágica?-_ inquirió Mel, con desesperación.

-_Sí, estoy cerca en algo así como un museo…-_ Charlotte lloraba e hipaba- _Tengo miedo y… ¡Se corta Mel!_

-_Pide ayuda a los muggles, Charl… ¿Charl, estás ahí? ¡Charl! _– se había cortado.- Holly, mi prima está en peligro… ¡hay que avisarle a alguien!

-¡Oh, Merlín, la niña Charlotte!- se lamentó Holly.

-¡Mi prima, mi prima! – Gritó Mel.- Hay que avisarle a alguien… ¡Ya sé! A su papá. A Harry Potter. ¿Sabes dónde está, Holly?

-¡Puedo ayudarle, señorita Melanie! Pero sus padres…

-Se trata de mi primita, ayúdame, mis padres lo entenderán…

-Sí, sí. Será mejor que me siga.

Mel obedeció como una niña buena. Salvar a su prima era merecedor de un buen castigo.

00

Hermione y Ron estaban sentados con Lupin y con Amy. Las novedades habían corrido por todo el grupo. Ron era el más sorprendido de la historia de Neville.

-Ernestina O'donnell es lo más inteligente que conocí después de ti. - dijo a Hermione. Como las cosas, aún no estaban resueltas entre ellos, ella se encogió de hombros indiferente.

-Ernestina siempre ha sido inigualable. En todos los lugares que a pisado, sobresalía inexorablemente. Slughorn decía que le daba lástima jubilarse, para no tenerla como alumna un año más…- concluyó nostálgica Amy.

-Ella ha sabido lo de Neville desde un principio. Sus hipótesis son excelentes- terció Lupin.

-Me recuerda Dumbledore.- opinó Hermione.- Y ahora que Nev apareció seguramente denunciarán el negocio de los laboratorios, ¿verdad?

-No es tan fácil.- dijo Lupin.- Hay que pedir una orden de allanamiento para que tenga validez judicial. Y para mí deberían apurarse, o creen que los Lebon están sentados en sus casa esperando que los Aurores los encuentren? – todos negaron.- Por eso, les advierto que si no actuamos rápido…

-Harry se está ocupando de eso junto a Ernestina. Pero está furioso porque no hay novedades de Charlotte.- dijo Ron, preocupado.- Si no aparece pronto creo que yo también me volveré loco...

-¿Ginny no está haciendo nada?- quiso saber Amy.

-Nos pidió que desocupáramos la casa.- dijo Ron.- Está negociando con Jean Paul, es un hecho.

-¡Está loca!- opinó Remus, contrariado.- Habría que llamar al escuadrón y tenderle una trampa…

-Jean Paul está amenazando a Ginny. Si hace eso le dijo que no volverá a ver Charlotte nunca más en su vida. –Explicó Hermione.- Creo que es mejor que ella decida, es la madre de Charlotte.

-El ministerio ha querido intervenir.- contó Amy- Hablé con tu padre, Ron y le dije que pronto tendríamos novedades y pruebas en contra los Lebon.

-Seguramente mi padre estará bastante flexible.- opinó Ron, algo triste.- Se ha equivocado mucho, aunque reconozco que todo lo que hizo lo hizo por nosotros. Pero no se si fue lo mejor tapar todo los baches. Nunca creí que Jean fuera capaz de hacerle esto a su amigo…

-Es un ser siniestro. No sé como confiaron en él.- le reprochó Lupin. Ron alzó las cejas. Amy y Hermione se miraron incómodas.

-Mejor no discutamos.- propuso la sanadora.

-Sí. Vamos a tener que quedarnos aquí, esperando las novedades ya sea de Harry como de Charlotte…- habló Hermione

-Por cierto, Hermione, ¿dónde dejaste a tu hija?- quiso saber Lupin

-En casa. Está bastante enojada con nosotros.- acarició su vientre de cinco meses.- Es normal, la niña no es tonta, sabe que le mentimos.

-No podemos hacer nada, cielo.

-No me llames cielo.- espetó ella. Amy y su esposo se pusieron incómodos.

-No peleen adelante nuestro, ¿puede ser? – Pidió Amy, armándose de paciencia.- Nosotros tampoco lo haremos. – Ni Ron, ni Hermione escucharon la petición.

-No te pongas histérica.- replicó Ron.

-Prepararé café.- Dijo Lupin.

000

Harry se dirigía con rapidez a la mansión de Hermione. El reloj marcaba las diez y veinte de la noche y aún no sabía nada de su hija. La angustia lo invadía y no podía escapar de ella. Quizá Hermione le proporcionaba algo de información… No se atrevía a hablar con Ginny, porque sabía que ella no quería verlo ni en figurita y no quería empeorar la situación ni ponerla nerviosa. Tocó la puerta impaciente. Luego se golpeó la cabeza y recordó tener las llaves de la casa de sus mejores amigos. Amagó a introducirla por el orificio de la cerradura, pero alguien del otro lado le ganó de mano. Era una elfina doméstica, con unas grandes orejas, que lo miraban expectantes. Nunca se imaginó a Hermione con un elfo doméstico en su casa. Se sorprendió de sobremanera.

-Hola.- saludó. – Buscaba a… - no siguió hablando, porque alguien apareció detrás de él. La reconoció enseguida. Mel era igual a su padre y muy parecida a su propia hija.- Diablos, qué parecida que eres a Charl, creí que eras ella…

-¡Harry!- sollozó la niña, abrazándolo.- ¡Qué bueno que viniste, te estaba buscando! – El la alzó y la contuvo.

-¡Cálmate, Mel!- le pidió, algo desesperado.- ¿Dónde está tu madre? ¿Qué pasa?

Holly se retiró asustada.

-Mi mamá se fue, con mi papá. – explicó Mel.-No sé dónde, me mienten todo el tiempo. Y yo extraño a mi prima, pero quiero que decirt…

-¿Por qué te mienten?- quiso saber Harry.

-Yo se que tu eres el papá bueno de Charlotte.- confesó la niña, algo cohibida.- Y que fuiste amigo de nuestros padres cuando iban a Hogwarts.- Harry sonrió.- ¿Es cierto, verdad?

-Claro que sí, preciosa.- respondió Harry.- ¿Charlotte sabe que soy su papá?

-Sí. Nos enteramos porque escuchamos a mis padres hablando y… ella estaba muy triste y enojada con Tía Ginny.- lloró Mel.

-Cálmate, no llores cielo.- dijo Harry tristemente.

-Harry, debemos encontrarla…- dijo Mel.- Ella me llamó hace unos momentos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

-Si, me llamo por teléfono, ese aparato de los _muggles_ …

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Se escapó de Jean, se soltó de la manito y se fue. Esta en el mundo de los muggles, pero no se dónde, estaba llorando, hay que buscarla Harry!

-¿Te dijo algún lugar en especial? ¿Alguna pista que pudiéramos seguir?

-Si, me dijo algo de un museo y se corto. ¡Tengo miedo de que le pase algo porque Jean es malo, es un papá malo!- dijo Mel desesperada.

-No te preocupes, debe estar en el Londres muggle.- dijo Harry- Debo ir a buscarla…

-¡Yo voy contigo Harry! ¡Quiero encontrar a mi primita, la extraño mucho, por favor!

Harry dudó. Luego la bajó al suelo nuevamente, tomó su mano y dijo:

-Vamos.

000

Clément tenía preparada su venganza. Manejaba un auto prestado, para no ser descubierto, ni siquiera en el mundo Muggle, donde el primer ministro estaba alerta. Sonreía, pero más bien era una mueca demente y terrorífica. Los planes que se plasmaban en su mente retorcida eran terribles y cuánto más graves eran sus consecuencias, más le gustaban. Quería ver morir lenta y dolorosamente a todos esos justicieros de mierda que frustraron sus sueños y su vida. Harry Potter era el primero, pero antes debía eliminar a sus amigos, para que no lo ayuden a escapar. Después se libraría de la bastarda y traicionera de Ginevra Weasley. _"Van a aprender lo que es meterse con Clément Balthasar Lebon"_ Y por último, su propio hijo, aquel mentiroso y fracasado, ese incompetente que no fue capaz de librarse de Harry Potter su debido momento. Ahora estaban prontos a ser descubiertos. Era conciente que Neville Longbottom lo delataría en cuestión de segundos, pero él se encargaría de que sea un infeliz de por vida.

Se bajó de su coche y con un movimiento de su varita, lo hizo desaparecer. Largó una carcajada. El hechizo que estaba por hacer era una joya de magia negra. Se montó una capa invisible encima de su cuerpo. Atravesó las rejas de _Going For Gold. _Al parecer, era una capa que ocultaba su materialidad. Caminó unos metros hasta que llegó a la mansión Lebon Weasley. Introdujo la llave. Miró su reloj. Marcaban las once menos cinco de la noche.

La admiró riendo. Levantó su varita.

_-Focus Lucis!_

En ese momento, llegó Jean Paul con un aspecto deplorable.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Gritó desencajado.

_Ginny comenzó a sentir calor de repente. Las llamas comenzaron a rodearla y le faltaba el aire. Eran llamas negras, llamas terribles que le cortaban la respiración. Tosía, interminablemente, sus pulmones buscaban desesperados aire puro y sano, ellos se ahogaban inexorablemente, eran cada vez más insalvables, más débiles. Las llamas de ese fuego infranqueable, eran enormes, se reproducían incesantemente, como si hubiera millones de fogatas al unísono atacando su casa, el sillón se desintegró en cuestión de segundos, los cuadros caían, como si todo se estuviese derrumbando, sangrando a su alrededor amargo. Se arrodilló, casi rendida ante la autoridad de la muerte inminente..._

-No…- balbuceó a la nada, tomándose el pecho.

Sintió en ese momento que amaba a Harry más que nada en el mundo y que si tenía que terminar su vida allí, su último deseo sería besarlo una última vez más, Antes de Morir.


	23. Desde el cielo

Hola a todos! He vuelto después de tanto tiempo con esta historia... Debería dar unas disculpas por tardar, pero la verdad no voy a hacerlo. No es porque sea mala, ni nada por el estilo, pero me pasaron cosas, problemas personales y por eso creo que mi atraso está completamente justificado. No es algo que yo pueda elegir, ojala fuera así porque tendrían un capítulo una vez por semana. A veces las cosas se le van de las manos y para escribir esto, creanme que tengo que concentrarme y estar abstraida de los problemas... Espero que me sepan entender...

Quiero mandar un **especial saludo a Jor,** y digo especial porque ella me escuchó muchísimo y me aconsejó como lo hacen esas amigas de toda la vida, hasta logró distraerme para que no siga haciendo trabajar la cabeza... Corazón, ya sabes que te quiero muchísimo, muchísimo y que me encariñé con vos porque sos una persona increíble, si que todos lo sepan, aunque te conozcan como escritora (que por cierto sos una muy buena), el que te conozca como persona va a quedar igual que satisfecho... jejej Pero, te digo, no por eso dejás de ser una Hipogrifa hdp, una zorrita!!! jaja hace mil años que no hablamos "como corresponde", pero ya se dará la oportunidad... Actualizamos el mismo día, te diste cuenta...? tengo que leer tu capítulo, seguro es una bomba!!! :P

Otro saludo es para **Ginevre,** quién está continuando **Querido Diario**, con una impecable caligrafía que enriquece sus textos, y con una forma de cuidar la trama de ese fic que me hizo sentir muy orgullosa. Realmente, te felicito, sos muy buena, ya te lo dije en el review. Se que vos lo sabés, uno siempre sabe cuando hace las cosas bien y cuando mal, pero a veces es necesario que te lo digan. Lo tuyo es soberbio! Por eso gracias y sigue así, que yo, por más que me atrase con los reviews, te seguiré leyendo. Un abrazo grande.

Y el este saludo es el más especial de todos, que **es para ustedes**, todos y cada uno de mis lectores, que me han dejado reviews, que me han rogado para que actualice, que se han fijado en estos casi dos meses si actualizaba todos los días. Realmente un gracias enorme por esperarme y por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un review. Apropósito, les comento que si quieren saber de mí, cuando no aparezco por la página pueden visitar mi Homepage en mi perfil, es mi fotolog y allí se expresa mi estado de ánimo, por lo que sabrán cómo estoy. jaja No es un gran consuelo, porque se que quieren la historia y no saber cómo estoy, pero por lo menos sabrán si sigo viva o no... ¿se comprende la idea? jajajaj

Ahora, por último, pasamos al capítulo. Realmente es un capítulo logrado, no se si me gusta, si me dejó satisfecha. No estoy muy segura, solamente se que de nuevo no voy a escribirlo, porque en principio es todo lo que tenía planeado para este capítulo. Admito que es más corto, pero intenso. Y les advierto que hay cosas medias dolorosas. Lo que si me dejó satisfecha es que hay todo tipo de sentimientos, reencuentros, dolor, humor (un poco), amor, etc... Espero que lo disfruten y sino, que me planteen todo lo que no les gustó en un jugoso review, si es que tienen ganas jaja.

Les mando un saludo inmenso a todos ustedes, **gracias enorme por seguirme, por esperarme y por las cosas lindas que dijeron en los comentarios**. Realmente ayudan mucho, los que escriben sabrán de lo que hablo.

Abajo no voy a decir nada, asi que acá me despido.

**Se los quiere a todos**

Un beso

Joanne

PD: Pronto actualizo mi otro fic (Con la misma euforia de mis sueños) , para los que lo leen...

* * *

**Capitulo 22 **

**Desde el cielo**

Dos personas aparecieron de la nada en un callejón, que a esas horas de la noche, permanecía en una oscuridad apenas interrumpida por la luz tenue de un farol de la calle subsiguiente. Uno de los sujetos era un hombre y el otro una niña.

Harry tomó a Mel de la mano. El corazón le latía de forma provocadora. Pensaba en Charlotte con una fe increíble y en la misma línea, con un temor poco disimulado ante la posibilidad de no encontrarla. Comenzaron a caminar en silencio.

-Harry, ¿sabes dónde puede estar mi primita?

-Creo que puede estar en el museo de cera _Madam Tassaud_, del Londres _muggle._ – contestó Harry

-¿De cera? – Se extrañó Mel, confundida.- ¿Cómo que de cera?

-Representan a las figuras famosas con cera y realmente parecen reales. – Explicó Harry.- Por aquí.- doblaron hacia la derecha.

-¿Y cómo sabes que Charl está allí?

La pregunta de Mel hizo que Harry se pusiera a pensar en ese detalle. De pronto recordó algo…

-Cuando era niño y vivía con mis tíos… - Mel asintió.- llevaron a Dudley a ese museo; yo fui porque no tuvieron más opción –sonrió.- La cuestión es que me perdí en una plaza cercana, y solamente pensé…

-Entiendo.- lo interrumpió Mel, con una increíble capacidad de comprender la relación que hizo Harry con su propia hija.- Seguro está allí…

-Esperemos que haya sabido esconderse a tiempo. La policía no suele dejar a los niños en la calle a estas horas de la noche… - dijo Harry compungido.

-¿La qué? – se alarmó Mel.

-No te preocupes… - le quitó importancia Harry.

_-_Igual,_ Charlu_ sabe esconderse, siempre lo hemos hecho.

-Mira. - señaló el gran edificio. – Llegamos…

-Pero… aquí no hay nadie.- se desilusionó Mel. - ¿Habrá entrado?

-No puede ser. Está cerrado.- razonó Harry.

Miraron alrededor, buscando un indicio de Charlotte. Pero todo estaba vacío y silencioso. El otoño comenzaba a abrazar las calles de Londres y las hojas sobrevolaron el contexto junto a las ilusiones muertas de Harry y de Melanie. Harry miró hacia enfrente y vislumbró una plaza, muy parecida a la denominada _Adam Smith_, en el Country donde se había criado su hija. Estaba oscura. A Harry le provocó desconfianza y le devolvió recuerdos de su infancia, donde Dudley y sus amigotes se burlaban de él en el Paseo Glicinia, dónde salvaba a dos niñas hermosas de unos dementores hambrientos de sus almas inocentes…

-Debe estar en la plaza, Harry.- dijo Mel de repente, interrumpiendo el torbellino de pensamientos de la mente de su tío.- Charlotte ama las plazas.

-Escucha- dijo Harry agachándose.- Tienes que esperarme aquí. La plaza está oscura…

-No, yo voy contigo. – contradijo Mel.

-Escucha Melanie, por favor. – Harry sacó de su bolsillo un monedero, a su vez de él, sacó la capa invisible.- Cúbrete con ella. Estarás protegida porque es una capa invisi…

-¡Ya sé lo que es! – lo interrumpió con la misma autosuficiencia de Hermione- Pero…

-¡Pero nada! No me arriesgaré a que te pase algo, ¿o quieres que tus padres me maten? – Dijo Harry con voz autoritaria.- Además… debes hacerme caso, soy tu tío después de todo…- eso hizo sonreír a Mel. Harry la imitó enseguida- Bien, se una niña buena y espérame aquí, ¿si?...

Harry sacó su varita después de ver desaparecer a Mel bajo la capa.

Se adentró en la plaza.

-_Lumos!- _susurró.

Le parecía raro que los faroles estuvieran apagados. Caminó decididamente hacia la deriva, rogándole al cielo algún pronto indicio de Charlotte; el corazón se le aceleró al pensar en ella. Estiró el brazo hacia delante, para alumbrar el camino. No se veía nada, salvo por la luz de la varita y por la luna de esa noche, que estaba radiante.

En un momento le pareció estar en el centro de la plaza. La luz de la varita le dio a conocer que estaba en la parte trasera de una serie de hamacas. Y de repente vio una sombra negra. Le transpiraron las manos. No pudo reconocer absolutamente nada, pero parecía material. Se hamacaba lentamente, haciendo crujir las cadenas oxidadas con un sonido chirriante que lo desesperaba. Se acercó con la varita en alto… no quería dar ningún paso en falso…

La varita iluminó la cara del sujeto. Entonces el tiempo se detuvo. Los calcados ojos de Charlotte se reflejaron en los de su padre, al que por primera vez en su vida miraban como su padre. El cuerpo de Harry quedó paralizado en esa mirada, en la bendita coincidencia de haberla encontrado. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle. Los sentidos no le contestaban con normalidad, el momento se congeló en instantes que parecieron horas. Como si quisiera hacer muchas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo era completamente incapaz. El futuro estaba claudicado, el presente se había frenado. Todos eran impulsos no terminado, el aire del reencuentro estaba perfumado. La imagen de su hija en la viva realidad, esa niña que le había robado la calma durante tantos meses por motivos antes desconocidos, lo arrancó del mundo de tal manera, que no quiso salir de la realidad esplendorosa. Hasta que Charlotte parpadeó y las lágrimas cayeron en sus mejillas pálidas. Allí fue cuando Harry cayó al vacío y los relojes volvieron a funcionar dentro de él. Se acercó con cautela, pero ella habló primero.

-Papá… - susurró con voz quebrada.- Papi…

-Cariño… - salió de los labios de Harry.- Calma, calma pequeña… todo estará bien.

Enseguida se unieron a un abrazo que sellaba el pacto inviolable, el pacto que los unía para siempre en la única e innegable verdad: el lazo de sangre del cual recientemente se habían enterado y que los hacía más feliz que nunca. Sin avisar, el corazón de Harry se abrazó al instante más dulce de su resurrección.

00

Jean Paul se tomó el pecho, arrodillado frente las llamas que crecían con el correr de los segundos. Miró alrededor y descubrió al desquiciado de su padre riendo a carcajadas dementes e inescrupulosas. Creyó odiarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida.

-¡Ginny! ¡No! – dijo al vacío con voz débil. Se levantó mientras las piernas le temblaban de forma incontrolable- Hijo de puta, si Ginny muere te juro que me las pagarás…

-Ojala muera esa perra traidora.- dijo Clément riéndose.- Era lo mejor que podía pasarte, maldito fracasado.

Jean Paul sacó un arma muggle y lo apuntó. Disparó directo a la cabeza, pero su padre consiguió agacharse a tiempo.

-¡Muérete! – Escupió encolerizado Clément.- ¡Traidor!

Jean Paul lo ignoró y se adentró a las llamas.

-¿Qué haces? ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! – Intentó detenerlo su padre. Pero fue en vano. Jean Paul había entrado en la Mansión.

El calor era agonizante, insoportable, lo suficiente para respirar. El oxígeno era nulo, el humo quemaba todas los viejos lujos que habían sido la escenografía de una vida que aparentaba a ser perfecta. Los objetos adquirían un tono negro, real, la mentira a manos de las llamas que su propio padre había creado. El fraude terminaba, los tonos de ese lugar tenía por fuera, el matiz putrefacto y falso que había tenido por dentro. Jean Paul arrojaba hechizos _acuamenti, _con el fin de estigmatizar el fuego que se abría a su paso, pero era demasiado débil para franquearlo. Lo único que quería era salvar a Ginny, porque él no podía vivir sin ella.

Las escaleras, los cuadros, las sedas de las cortinas se iban contagiando de fuego negro, con la rapidez con la cual la vida de Ginny se agotaba y la desesperación de Jean hacía una metástasis aguda en las últimas esperanzas.

-¡GINNY!- Tosió - ¡GINNY, DONDE ESTÁS! – Pateó una silla chamuscada hacía un costado. Volvió a toser interminablemente. Se iba a quedar sin oxígeno. Miró hacia los pies y se dio cuenta de que sus zapatos se estaban incendiando - _¡Acuamenti! - _Eso bajó las llamas.- ¡GINNY!, CONTESTA POR FAVOR, CONTESTA…

Entró al cuarto de huéspedes. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Entonces la vio. Ginny estaba inerte sobre el suelo.

-¡GIN, AMOR! – gritó Jean. La tomó con sus fuertes brazos, tosiendo a más no poder. Agradeció para sus adentros estar cerca de la puerta de la salida.- No te preocupes mi amor, todo terminará y seremos felices, resiste, resiste… -le susurraba. Apoyó la cabeza de Ginny en su hombro y besó su frente.- Nadie nos va a separar mi amor, te prometo que nadie nos va a separar… - pateó la puerta carbonizada con una fuerza irremediable.

Salió al vacío, las llamas los perseguían. Jean Paul se estaba quedando sin aire. El jardín estaba siendo carcomido, las sillas de madera, las sombrillas, los arbustos. Nada podía escapar al incendio del poderoso hechizo de Clément. Jean corrió de forma desesperada para salir afuera de las rejas de la mansión, pero estaban cerradas. Estuvo seguro que su padre se había encargado de entorpecerle el camino antes de huir…

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡_Alohomora_!- pronunció con sus últimas fuerzas. La reja se abrió; era lo único que no yacía bajo llamas.

Jean Paul corrió en los arbustos frío del otoño que se acerba. Tosiendo dejó a Ginny en el pasto.

-Gin… despierta, por favor.- le rogó mientras las lágrimas escurrían su rostro negro. – Te lo ruego no te mueras, te amo tanto mi cielo, te amo… - le hizo respiración boca a boca.

Presionó el estómago de Ginny. Le tomó el pulso con el dedo índice en la garganta.

Los pulmones de Jean quedaron sin aire ante los latidos rotos de la mujer que amaba.

00

-¡Oh, vamos Arthur, es urgente! – decía Ernestina. - ¡Deja de mirar a Neville de esa manera, no hay dudas que es él!

-Es yo… - contestó el ministro confundido.

-Me parece que es hora – intervino Amy – que usted comience a defender al mundo Mágico de estos cerdos. – Esa agresividad dejó sorprendido a todos los presentes. Incluido su esposo, Remus Lupin.

-No permitiré que se me hable en ese tono. – saltó enseguida Arthur.

-¡He intentado todos estos años decirte de otra manera que tu yerno era un reverendo hij…!

-¡ERNESTINA! – Exclamó Lupin – Esa no es la manera. – La periodista bufó. Miró a Arthur.- Escucha Arthur, necesitamos el permiso para allanar los laboratorios. Neville tiene las llaves para entrar, pero no tendrán la validez necesaria para apresar a estos delincuentes si no tenemos esa orden… ¿comprendes? Y si quieres saber mi opinión, Ernestina y Amy tienen razón. Es hora de que te pongas los pantalones y comiences hacer justicia. Tu nieta está secuestrada a causa de esto.

El rostro del aludido adquirió el tono de su pelo.

-No es momento para vergüenzas. – apuntó Ernestina. - ¿Nos darás ese maldito papel?

-¡Está bien! – contestó. – Pero quiero aclararles algo…

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Amy levantando las cejas, señal que estaba pronta a perder la paciencia.

-Harry hizo eco de una identidad falsa. Su situación judicial no está del todo aclarada. Con esto quiero decir que el también tendrá que ser juzgado.

-Lo veremos después. – dijo Ernestina. – Por lo pronto hay que encontrar pruebas que demuestren el negocio de los Lebon. Y por supuesto, estaría muy bueno que investigues a tu experta en Marketing, Eulalia Voile. – Arthur puso cara de ofendido. - ¡Vamos! Esa señorita sabe muy bien dónde está Lebon. Siempre ha sabido olerle el trasero. – Lupin se tomó la cabeza.- Basta de habladurías y de disfrazar las cosas, Remus. No hay otro nombre para llamar a esa pobre fracasada. Detesto los tapujos.

Se hizo un silencio en el que Arthur sacó un papel de su escritorio y lo firmó. Estiró el brazo.

-Es lo mejor que has hecho en tus años de gestión. – fue el modo ácido de agradecer de O'donnel.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. – intervino Neville. – Quizá a Clément Balthasar se le ocurra limpiar pruebas antes de que nosotros lleguemos.

-Hasta luego. – saludaron Amy y Lupin.

Ernestina no lo saludó y salió primero del despacho. Los demás la siguieron.

00

Ron y Hermione llegaban a su casa con aspecto cansado. Habían preferido pasar un tiempo con su hija, ya que últimamente estaba enojada con ellos porque la niña percibía que el grado de mentiras era absolutamente alevoso. La mayor parte del tiempo en el carro Hermione permaneció sin murmurar una sola palabra. Su relación con Ron estaba quebrada por una serie una montaña de mentiras de las que ella misma había sido cómplice. Haber sido cómplice del engaño que sufrió su sobrina y haber sometido a su marido a esa mentira le produjo una culpa difícil de afrontar. Por otra parte, se sentía dolida con su esposo. Aún no se olvidaba de todos los desprecios que le había hecho cuando se enteró de todo. Recordó con mucho rencor la relación de Ron con la secretaria de Ginny. Nunca tuvo la certeza de que hubiera pasado algo, pero conocía demasiado a Ron como para descreer de que en una situación de despecho como la que habían pasado, no recurriese a ella solamente para auto consolarse o bien ¿por qué no?, para vengarse por haber sido cómplice de su hermana. Sintió de repente un malestar estomacal y abrazó su vientre, recordando que le estaba transmitiendo todas las angustias al retoño que llevaba dentro de su ser.

-¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó Ron, con aspecto preocupado.

-Sí. – contestó secamente.

-Todo saldrá bien, amor. No debes afligirte.

-Mira, no me llames amor. Las cosas no están bien como para que aparentes nada. Y mucho menos que te acostaste con Ann Turner. – Escupió Hermione

-No me acosté con Ann Turner.- dijo Ron estacionando en la puerta de la casa donde había sido tan feliz.- Si quieres creer lo contrario para encontrar una maldita razón para odiarme, hazlo.

-¡No necesito fabricar motivos para detestarte, Ronald! ¿Te parece que no tengo suficientes?- saltó Hermione.

-¿Y a tú crees que yo me olvidé que estuviste coqueteando en el ministerio con ese tal Timmy?

-No, disculpa, coquetear cuando estoy separándome no es mi estilo. Es más bien el tuyo, Weasley. No sé como tienes cara para decirme esto, lo tuyo es realmente… - no encontró un buen calificativo y atinó a bajarse del carro, pero Ron le tomó la mano.

-La que no tiene cara eres tú. Me mentiste en cuanto a mi sobrina, me negaste que sea hija de nuestro mejor amigo…

-¡ASÍ LO DECIDIÓ SU MADRE! Y YO RESPETO LAS DECISIONES DE LOS DEMÁS, ¿SABES?- Gritó Hermione harta del mismo reproche.

-A mi no me grites porque… - empezó Ron.

-No te tengo miedo, ¿me vas a pegar?- Rió Hermione. – Es lo último que te faltaba hacerme.

-Deja de decir estupideces- la atajó Ron, perdiendo la paciencia. –Estoy cansado de que te victimices y no te pongas en mi lugar…

-No vas a tener que aguantarme, lo nuestro terminó hace tiempo… - musitó Hermione convencida por fuera pero quebrada por dentro. Ron la sostuvo más fuerte aún acercándola a su rostro. – Además, yo… yo… te detesto, nunca, nunca… volvería contigo…- titubeó ella.

-Yo también te detesto… - rozó su nariz con la de su esposa. – Es más, te odio, como nunca he odiado a alguien en mi vida. – Hermione empezó a respirar entrecortado por la cercanía.

-No te acerques más.- susurró Hermione hipnotizada y como si quisiera todo lo contrario.

-No te preocupes, ya te dije que te odio así que no tienes porque… - la besó sin terminar la frase. Sin darse cuenta la tomó y la pasó a su asiento en horcajadas. Se besaban con desesperación expresando en cada movimiento todo lo que se habían extrañado. Tenían tantas ganas de tenerse, que ninguno se puso a pensar que estaban en el parquímetro de su casa y que cualquier vecino podría estar observándolos. Pero la cordura de Hermione fue mayor y se detuvo al instante. Salió de encima de su esposo, se acomodó la blusa y bajó del carro como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Diablos, - dijo Ron al vacío, acomodando sus pelos.- Ya me las pagarás por dejarme así, Granger.

Entraron a la casa. Eran las doce de la noche en punto. Hermione miró el gran reloj de su casa y al ver la hora tan exacta sintió un mal presentimiento. Optó por ignorarlo, para no seguir fabricando preocupaciones sin motivo a una lista que ya estaba lo suficientemente larga. Se sorprendió que todo estuviera tan silencioso y ordenado.

-Qué raro.- expresó Ron sus mismos sentimientos. – A esta hora Mel debería estar haciendo renegar a Holly para irse a dormir…

-Sí… - coincidió Hermione.- ¡Mel! ¿Dónde te metiste, cariño? ¡Holly!

Enseguida, la elfina apareció ante los señores de la casa.

-Holly está aquí para servirles- dijo nerviosa y con las manos detrás de la cintura.

-¿Dónde está Melanie? – le preguntó Ron rápidamente. A elfina se le empañaron los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa con mi hija, Holly? ¿Se la llevó alguien? ¡Contesta, por favor! – se desesperó Hermione.

-La niña Melanie no está en la casa… - dijo la elfina tímidamente.

-¿CÓMO?- Gritó Ron.- ¿Estás queriendo decir que la dejaste salir?

-No… yo…

-¿TU QUÉ?

-¡Deja que hable, Ronald! – interrumpió Hermione.

-La niña Melanie ha salido con el señor Harry Potter.- Hermione abrió los ojos muy grandes.

-¿Qué? – inquirió desconcertada.

-¿Dónde han ido?

-Fueron a recuperar a la niña Charlotte. Ella logró escaparse del señor Jean Paul Lebon y Holly le ha dado el permiso para ir con Harry Potter, la niña quería encontrar a su prima y Holly…

-¡Dios mío!- dijo Hermione.- Sólo me deja tranquila que esté con Harry…

-¡A mi no tanto!- discrepó Ron.- ¿Cómo se le ocurre llevarla? ¡Podría ponerla en peligro!

-Jamás esperaba escuchar semejantes palabras de desconfianza de tu parte, Ron.- dijo una voz desde la puerta. Ron, Hermione y la elfina se dieron vuelta. Harry estaba allí, con Mel.- ¿Qué pasa, no piensan saludarme?

-¿No encontraron a Charlotte?- dijo Ron, como si Harry no hubiera reclamado un saludo.- ¡Ginny debe estar negociando con Jean Paul! Deberíamos llamarla y avisarle que…

-Harry, dime que está pasando… ¡Hola cielo! – Saludó a su hija, que sonreía de forma diferente.- ¿Me pueden explicar porqué tienen esas caras raras, como si me estuviera perdiendo de algo?

-¡Yo exijo lo mismo! – Habló Ron, ya impaciente- ¿Qué pasa?

-Con Mel tenemos una estupenda sorpresa para mostrarles.- dijo al fin Harry.- Mel, si quieres tener el honor…

-¡Sí! – festejó la niña ante el desconcierto de sus padres. Entonces pasó a la derecha de Harry y descubrió a su prima de la capa de invisibilidad. De la nada, Charlotte apareció.

Sus tíos quedaron paralizados por la emoción de reencontrarla.

-¡Volví! – dijo Charlotte más feliz que nunca.

-¡Oh, Charl! – Hermione corrió y la abrazó, Ron pronto se unió al abrazo también. – Cuando tu madre te vea… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?

-Estoy bien, mi papá me salvo…- dijo Charl con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero el haber llamado "papá" a Harry hizo un silencio terrible, esos silencios que dejan en el ambiente las verdades asumidas y absolutas.

-Mel… - Ron abrazó a su hija.- Supongo que estarás enojada por nuestras mentiras…

-No, papi. Ahora que encontré a mi primita yo los perdono… - Hermione sonrió y besó a su hija en el cachete. Harry estaba maravillado.

-De todas maneras, será mejor que la revise un sanador en San Mungo… - intervino preocupado.

-No, no quiero, odio los sanadores.- se opuso Charlotte.- Quiero ver a mi mamá. ¿Me llevas papá?

-Mira, tu madre y yo no… - Pero el celular interrumpió su explicación.- Es Jean Paul… - advirtió a Ron y Hermione. Ellos lo miraron preocupados.

-Contesta.- dijo Ron

-¿Qué quieres?- le contestó Harry.- No tiene sentido que te sigas escapando… ¿me oíste?

-_Harry… _- decía Jean Paul con la voz agitada. Harry no notó la angustia de su voz.- _Necesito que me escuches, yo…_

-No tengo nada que escucharte; te esperan años en Azcaban. – dijo- Pronto comprobaré todos tus crímenes y lo que intentaste a hacerme… ¿quién te dijo que podías tocarle un pelo a mi hija? ¡Te juro que no te salvarás de mí!

-_No pude hacer nada… escúchame…_

-¿De qué hablas? – inquirió Harry. Se escuchaban tumultos, gritos desesperados… Ese contexto tan lejano despertó la curiosidad de Harry.

-_Ginny._- solo contestó Jean.- _Se trata de Ginny… la casa estaba destruida y ella…_

_-¿QUÉ DICES?_ – Harry se alejó de las niñas para que no escucharan. Le hizo una rápida seña a Ron y a Hermione para alertarlos del peligro que oyeran- ¿Qué diablos le pasó a Ginny, qué le hiciste?

-Vamos arriba, niñas… - decía Ron mientras tanto

-No quiero, quiero ver a mi mamá- pidió Charl.- ¿Con quién habla Papá?

-Dime qué está pasando… - susurró Harry a Jean Paul- ¡No te quedes callado, carajo! ¿Dónde mierda estás? – hablaba muy despacio.

-_No se cómo empezar… _

-Si, yo también quiero saber… - decía Mel, por detrás de Harry y mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Basta, por favor!- dijo Hermione.- ¡¡Ya mismo las dos arriba!! Necesitan un baño…

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada!

Se las llevaron a la fuerza.

-_Hice todo lo posible, Harry…, Hice todo lo posible… pero…_

-¡Dime que mierda le hiciste, hijo de puta bastardo!- gritó Harry, una vez liberado para hablar.

-_Ella… ella… murió Harry, murió…_

El teléfono se cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

00

A simple vista, parecía el Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts. Árboles inmensos y altos, pinos inalcanzables y una espesura casi imposible de atravesar. Carteles de "Peligro" rodeaban los bordes de ese terreno pero eran innecesarios. Ningún muggle en su sano juicio se atrevería a pasar por allí, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. La luz de la luna iluminaba y hacía sombras engañosas a las raíces y ramas del lugar.

Cuatro personas se materializaron desde el cielo haciendo una proyección cada vez más grande hasta llegar a suelo firme. Dejaron las escobas a un lado, una apilada encima la otra. Uno de los sujetos sacó la varita y las hizo desaparecer.

-Por aquí.- dijo la voz de un hombre. Comenzó a caminar por el borde del extraño bosque hasta llegar enfrente de un árbol con una forma bastante rara.- Es justo acá. – dijo el sujeto al detenerse.

-Escuchen: El plan no puede salir mal- dijo la voz de Ernestina O'donnel.- Si hay alguien en los laboratorios, será mejor que no lo matemos, no es conveniente.

-Seguramente Clément Lebon los dejó protegidos.- intervino Neville. – Todo este bosque es el espesor del laboratorio y me atrevo a decir que es un laberinto. Si se pierden de mi, les será imposible salir. Por eso es mejor mantenernos juntos.

-¿Crees que dejó sortilegios o a alguien poderoso para detenernos?- quiso saber Lupin.

-Es probable. No los sortilegios, porque cuando lo encarcelaron no debió haber tenido tiempo. Pero quizá dejó algunos de sus compinches para que no podamos conseguir evidencias.

-Tengamos en cuenta que se escapó de la cárcel de demorados- recordó Amy.

-Sí. Pero sería muy estúpido de su parte venir aquí, sabiendo que yo huí con demasiada información y que de inmediato pondría al ministerio alerta de la ubicación de este asqueroso lugar. – concluyó Neville con amargura.

-Será mejor que nos apuremos. No podemos esperar hasta el amanecer.- dijo Ernestina- ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo aparecer, Nev?

-Sí. – Neville tocó con la punta de la varita el árbol.

Hizo movimientos exactos y quizá imposibles por imitar por ninguno de los demás presentes. Pasaron unos minutos y el árbol se transformó en una puerta rústica de algarrobo.

-Entremos. Detrás de mí, por favor.- pidió Neville.

Ernestina bufó. Si algo no le gustaba era que le den órdenes. Era demasiado autosuficiente.

-_Lumos_ – murmuró. – Ahora podremos ver mejor.

-¿Tienes idea de donde podemos encontrar la varita de McLuciver? – Inquirió Amy.- Debe estar escondida en su despacho o algo así… ¿hay alguna caja fuerte aquí?

-Sí, pero no podremos separarnos. Sigamos este pasillo y llegaremos al despacho de Clément. Podemos encontrar cualquier cosa allí. – dijo Neville, sudando de los nervios. – Síganme.

Fueron sigilosamente por aquel pasillo oscuro. Parecía interminable, aunque no se veía nada más que unos pasos por delante.

-Rayos, parece una mansión… - se quejó Lupin.

-Casi lo es. – repuso Neville.- Creo que es la puerta número doce.

-Extraña coincidencia con el número doce de Grimmauld Place.- dijo Lupin, nostálgico.

-Deja de hacer relaciones estúpidas.- espetó Ernestina.

-¡Estás histérica hoy! – saltó Amy en defensa de su esposo.

-¡Cállense!- intervino Neville. Se detuvo tan de golpe que Ernestina chocó con él.- Creo que oigo ruidos detrás del despacho de Clément.

-¿Cómo?- se asustó Amy.- ¡No deberíamos entrar!

-Te aseguro que no me voy a de aquí sin las pruebas.- sentenció la periodista.

-Shhh. – acalló Lupin.- No hay nadie del otro lado. _Muffliato!_

-De todas maneras ya hemos hablado lo suficiente para que nos hayan descubierto.- musitó Neville de mal humor. Sacó las llaves de una bolsa. Era un manojo de más de diez. Introdujo una, otra, y otra llave por el orificio de la puerta, mientras Amy le alumbraba la cerradura. Al final, tocó el picaporte con la varita y los cuatro escucharon el sonido chirriante de una puerta cuando se abre a causa del viento. – No hay que tocar las cerraduras, olvidé decirlo.

-Por suerte no olvidaste nada más – Apuntó la sanadora en tono de reproche. Neville la ignoró. Remus negó con la cabeza, pero su esposa no vio el gesto, ya que estaban a oscuras.

-¿Qué pasa si lo hacemos?- preguntó el licántropo, harto de las indirectas.

-No lo sé, pero no te aconsejo probar. Quizá se convierta en una serpiente o tal vez quedes inmovilizado.- contestó Neville, resignado. - Mi varita puede hacer eso porque está registrada. Al parecer Clément que no modificó nada... cada varita está en grabada en el sistema con su descripción y antigüedad – explicó.

-Nunca te borraría del sistema, porque no le conviene. - opinó Ernestina.- Eras pieza clave en sus investigaciones…

-Entremos- apremió Amy- No se ofendan, pero estaré dichosa cuando salga de aquí.

Neville fue el primero en entrar. En cuanto puso un pie en el despacho, las luces se prendieron. Era una sala rectangular y más grande de lo que la habían imaginado. Los pisos eran flotantes, de unas maderas lujosas, al igual que la Mansión de Ginny. Brillaban de forma increíble. Las paredes estaban de un celeste pastel, completamente descabellado para los gustos de un asesino. Había estanterías cubriendo casi la mayoría de los muros. Tenían libros y carpetas y papeles. En el centro, se encontraba un escritorio con bordes de oro y encima de él un vidrio que lo cubría. Una lámpara de color verde pasto, era tan delicada que Amy sintió ganas de llevársela. Ernestina miró hacia arriba de repente, y algo la asustó. Enfrente de ellos un cuadro en el que estaba Clément, sonriendo. Parecía ser muggle, porque era estático.

-¡Maldito sea este viejo! – Se quejó Ernestina.- ¿Tiene que estar en todas partes?

-Personalmente, ese cuadro me da mala espina… ¿y si…? – intentó insinuar Remus.

-No pasa nada con el cuadro, es una vieja pintura que le hicieron en Francia. – dijo Neville. – Siempre lo ha puesto a modo de alarma, pero con los años he comprobado que solamente lo hacía para que no entráramos en su despacho. No nos entretengamos más, mejor comencemos a buscar…

-Yo no estaría segura de tocar nada… - desconfió Amy.

-¿Cómo pretendes que las pruebas vayan hacia el ministerio? – inquirió Ernestina con pocos estribos.

-Yo tocaré las cosas- dijo Lupin.

-No pasará nada. – los calmó Neville. – Apuremos la tarea, yo también detesto este lugar.

Revolvieron todas las estanterías. Libros, carpetas, ficheros. Los cajones de Clément...

Encontraron cuentas bancarias, pruebas de negocios truchos, listas de _muggles _transplantados con la mera firma de Lebon.

Amy acomodaba los papeles y se los alcanzaba a Ernestina. Mientras tanto, Neville revisaba los cajones del escritorio, ayudado por Lupin.

-Este tipo es un imbécil… - Opinó Ernestina.- Dejó todo a nuestras manos para que lo vengamos a buscar… - metió los papeles en una bolsa y los selló con la varita.

-¡Miren!- saltó Lupin- Aquí está la varita…- Su esposa frunció el entrecejo.- ¿Ésta es?

-Sí, es la varita de Ferdinand… -confirmó Neville, muy serio.

-Disculpen, pero esto no me gusta nada.- dijo Amy mirando a sus tres interlocutores.- Ha sido demasiado fácil…

-Tienes buen olfato, Newton. – dijo una voz ronca sus espaldas.

00

Los párpados estaban liberados de toda pesadumbre, de toda preocupación por lo que tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para abrirlos. Sus pupilas buscaban dónde era el lugar de procedencia, pero no había señales que le dieran una respuesta segura. Lo primero que la invadió fue la sorpresa de poder respirar con normalidad. Tenía el vago de recuerdo de una carencia respiratoria, que se debía a razones desconocidas.

Se sentía renovada, como si hubiera descansado por horas. Todo era blanco. Frunció el entrecejo intentando comprender ese contexto desconocido. Se sentó. Miró hacia atrás y descubrió que incluso había estado recostada en una cama blanca, con sábanas blancas. Su ropa también era blanca. ¿Dónde estaba? No conseguía recordar nada. La mente era sólo un torbellino de imágenes borroneadas, poco nítidas, que la atravesaban y el resultado de ellas era tan confuso e inaceptable que eligió no intentar recordar nada. Se acomodó el pelo, el cual brillaba ante la encadilante luz que alumbraba esa extraña habitación.

La abrazaba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad que se parecía mucho a la felicidad. Sonrió sin poder contenerse. Se puso de pie, decidida a explorar un poco aquel extraño lugar.

-Al fin llegaste, Ginny – la llamó de pronto una cálida voz por detrás. Ella se dio vuelta.

Era Albus Dumbledore.


	24. Justicia

Hola a todos!! Espero que estén bien... regresé para actualizar este fic. Perdonen la decadencia absoluta de mis tardanzas imperdonables, yo se que no se lo merecen. Hoy escribí todo el capítulo, que ya venía consultando con la almohada hace tiempo. Me decidí y lo escribí. Estoy contenta con el resultado, obvio no es un GRAN CAPÍTULO, pero puede decirse que habla de todo y se deja leer. Aunque admito que capaz no les guste, y si es así, realmente espero que me lo digan. Por cierto, este es el penúltimo y el final está decidido, esperemos que les guste.

La última vez que actualicé un fic fue La euforia y no dije absolutamente nada, por lo que me gustaría Agradecer Infinitamente por los comentarios dejados allí tanto en el capítulo 6 como en el 7. Para esa historia tengo planeada grandes escenas, y seguramente ahora que llegan las vacaciones acá en Argentina usaré mis noches para adelantarla. Por supuesto, ¡gracias a todos! Por seguirme leyendo a pesar de mis esporádicas actualizaciones y comprenderme tanto. Espero actualizar seguido.

Quiero agradecer a Jor por los consejos para este capítulo y felicitarla por sus logros académicos recientes. ¡Sos un bochito nena! Espero que te conectes porque te extraño mucho. Ojala estés bien y disfrutando de todo lo que lograste en este último tiempo. Sos una gran persona y te quiero mucho nena, no te olvides... !! Y por supuesto no se pierdan su nuevo Fic A través de tus pupilas, es realmente genial yo leí los capitulos posteriores, aunque todavia me debe el 4to y no me lo quiere dar, es re mala. jajaa. ! Me voy a ir para bs as a pegarte, asi que ojo al piojo (?) que conchuda esta hipogrifa... jajaj los insultos son una forma de expresar nuestra amistad... :P

Gracias Ginevre, por seguir la continuación de Querido Diario de forma tan linda. Te prometo dejarte un largo review la semana que viene si??! :) Espero que tus cosas marchen de lo mejor, ya sabes qué me refiero! :) ¡qué emocionante!

Y gracias a vos, que me estás leyendo y te enteraste que actualicé y estás pensando, nahh! que increíble ajajaja... En serio, gracias por estar ahi, ya saben que sin ustedes esto no sería posible y yo no estaría acá... Al final de la historia voy a decir algunas palabrillas más emocionantes... todo lo que fui sintiendo a lo largo de este fic como autora... pero bueno por ahora les dejo este capítulo...

GRACIAS POR LEERME...

espero que lo disfruten,

saludos enormes,

Joanne

* * *

**Capitulo 24**

**Justicia**

_-Disculpen, pero esto no me gusta nada.- dijo Amy mirando a sus tres interlocutores.- Ha sido demasiado fácil…_

_-Tienes buen olfato, Newton. – dijo una voz ronca sus espaldas._

Los cuatro se dieron vuelta. Impávido, irreal, con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, Clément Balthasar Lebon estaba parado allí, apuntándolos con la varita. Automáticamente los cuatro la sacaron con tanta coordinación como si lo hubieran practicado.

-¿Están dispuestos a pelear conmigo, sabandijas? – Desafió Clément con sorna.- ¡No sean ingenuos!

-No seas idiota Lebon, ¡somos cuatro! – saltó Ernestina. La expresión de su mirada denotaba una aversión jamás vista antes en sus ojos.

-Irás preso.- dijo Amy con simulando tranquilidad.- Ya tenemos las pruebas necesarias… y todo el mundo mágico sabe que eres una mierda…

-¿Eres tan idiota de creer que yo voy a dejarlos salir después de haber recopilado las inmundas evidencias?- dijo Clément, volviendo a reír irónicamente. - ¡Son unos patéticos justicieros!

-La justicia existe, Lebon.- dijo Lupin con convencimiento y rabia, apretando los dientes- No todos los asesinos como tú salen impunes de sus actos aberrantes.

-Tu eres un licántropo fracasado y te estás preocupando por la justicia!! Eso sí que es lo más patético que escuché en mi vida…

-¡El único fracasado eres tú!- dijo Neville dando un paso hacia delante.- UN TIRANO, UN DESGRACIADO!

-¡NO VOY A PREOCUPARME POR TI, SIEMPRE FUISTE MI TÍTERE!! Pero no me sirves con esos dotes de traidor que te traes… – Gritó Clément.

-¡TU FUISTE EL INÚTIL QUE CREÍAS QUE ME SOMETÍAS! ¡MIL VECES FRUSTRÉ TUS PLANES Y JAMÁS TE DISTE CUENTA, ESTÚPIDO!-confesó Neville temblando de ira.

-¿Ah si?- replicó Lebon – QUIZAS AHORA… DEBAS PAGAR POR ESO… PERO, LO QUE ES REALMENTE UNA LÁSTIMA, ES QUE SIEMPRE FUISTE LENTO CON LOS HECHIZOS, LONGBOTTOM.- Clément hizo una mueca cínica y levantó la varita. – HASTA LA VISTA…

-¡CUIDADO!-alertó Ernestina. Pero era tarde, Clément atacó.

-_Avada Kedavra!_

El hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho a Neville Longbottom, quién por alguna razón, no se movió del lugar. El peso de su cuerpo inerte cayo hacia atrás golpeándose con el escritorio de algarrobo de la oficina de aquel horrible laboratorio. Los ojos de Neville quedaron inertes, abiertos, inexpresivos.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Clément comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿DE QUE SE SORPRENDEN? ¿EN SERIO CREYERON QUE SALDRÍAN VIVOS DE AQUÍ? ¡LA MAGIA ME ABSUELVE!

-HIJO DE PUTA… -Dijo Lupin, quién gritaba.- ¡TE JURO QUE TE VOY A MATAR! _EXPELLIARMUS_!

Clément deshizo el hechizo con un movimiento de la varita. Ninguno entendía cómo, pero la magia de ellos se debilitaba en aquel lugar. Sin lugar a dudas Lebon se había encargado de defenderse. Él parecía el más fuerte debajo de esos techos.

-_CRUCIO_!- Gritó Ernestina. El hechizo le dio en el pecho a Clément, pero apenas alcanzó a -tirarlo al suelo. Clément estaba serio.- ¡VAS A PAGAR LO QUE LE HICISTE A NEVILLE! –lo pateó.

Clément levantó de nuevo la varita y lanzó un maleficio asesino que iba directo al pecho de Ernestina, pero Amy fue rápida y la tiró al suelo para salvarla. Lupin aprovechó para patear la cara de Clément; su nariz comenzó a sangrar entre los gritos de dolor de Lebon.

-¡VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ! – apremió el licántropo.- ¡SEGURAMENTE TIENE GENTE QUE LO PUEDE VENIR A AYUDAR!

-¡NO TE EQUIVOCAS, BESTIA INMUNDA! – Dijo Clément con voz pastosa.- ¡PERO ANTES DE QUE SE VAYAN ME VOY A LLEVAR A ALGUIEN MÁS! ¡TE LO JURO!

-¡HIJO DE MIL PUT…!- Dijo Ernestina.- _Incarceous! – _Clément quedó atado por cuerdas invisibles. Ernestina amago a golpearlo, tras echarle una mirada de dolor al cuerpo de Neville.

-¡BASTA! ¡NO, AHORA NO, ERNESTINA!- se enojó Lupin- ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS DE AQUÍ! – Se escucharon pasos por el pasillo.-¡TENEMOS QUE LLEVAR LAS PRUEBAS AL MINISTERIO!

-¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO?- Dijo su esposa abatida.- ¡¡YO NO ME VOY DE AQUÍ DEJANDO LIBRE A ESTA MIERDA!!

-¡YO TAMPOCO! ¡MATÓ A NEVILLE! ¡HAY QUE MATARLO!- gritó Ernestina con furia.

-BUM! – un ruido se escuchó

-¡NO PODREMOS LLEVARLO! ¡ENTREN EN RAZÓN, TENEMOS QUE SALVAR LAS PRUEBAS! – Exclamó Lupin.- ¡ENCIMA SE ACERCA ALGUIEN, ESTOY SEGURO!

-¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO!

-¡NO SE VAN A IR A NINGÚN LADO, LAS PUERTAS ESTÁN SELLADAS!- Advirtió Clément, entre las cuerdas. Los pasos se hicieron más cercanos, lo que aumentó el nerviosismo de Amy, Ernestina y Lupin. El cadáver de Neville los acompañaba como un velo de tristezas insuperable.

-¡RECOGAN LAS PRUEBAS! ¡RECOGAN LAS PRUEBAS! – Apremió Amy desesperada.- ¡ALGUIEN SE ACERCA! ¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!

-¡TENDREMOS QUE LLEVARLO, ASÍ QUEDA DETENIDO!- Dijo Ernestina empecinada- ¡YA LLEGUÉ HASTA AQUÍ, NO LO DEJARÉ ESCAPAR!

Clément se levantó de repente, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de eso en medio de la discusión.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO VOY A…!- Clément levantó la varita y sonrió, de espaldas a la puerta de su oficina.

En ese momento alguien la abrió sigilosamente. Jean Paul Lebon estaba allí con la cara enferma, pálida y desencajada.

Jean y su padre pronunciaron el mismo hechizo, con segundos de diferencia.

-_Avada Kedavra!_

El hechizo asesino de Clément iba directo a Amy, pero Lupin se interpuso y le dio de lleno en la cara. Cayó muerto al igual que Neville, pero con los ojos cerrados.

Amy gritó tan fuerte que su alarido hizo temblar las paredes. Se arrodilló frente al cadáver del amor que se había ido…

Un segundo después, Clément cayó muerto también, por el hechizo de su hijo.

Ernestina, Amy y Jean quedaron mirándose.

Minutos más tarde llegaron los Aurores y apresaron a Clément.

-

Ginny lo reconoció al instante. Le temblaron las piernas, como si volviera a experimentar sentimientos otra vez. El descanso sentido hacía unos segundos, la paz, desapareció al ver el anciano profesor. La memoria le jugaba la mala pasada de no servir para nada, los sucesos eran confusos. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, ni qué había ocurrido, ni porqué estaba allí. Algo de ese lugar le transmitía seguridad, pero también una sensación bien conocida por ella: miedo.

-¿Albus Dumbledore?- Su voz retumbó. Eso produjo un estremecimiento. El anciano profesor sonrió dulcemente.

-Me alegro que la señorita Ginevra Weasley se acuerde de su antiguo director de Hogwarts.- respondió con una inoportuna felicidad.

-¿Dónde estamos?- musitó Ginny. - ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Estamos en un lugar donde cualquier persona querría estar. No deberías mirarlo con tanta desconfianza.- dijo Dumbledore sin enojarse. Ginny miró los ojos azules directamente.

-Disculpe profesor, pero no sé dónde estamos. Y si cualquiera querría estar, yo no.

-Me habían advertido sobre esto.- suspiró el ex director con resignación. Ginny alzó las cejas.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó con desdén.

-¿Sabes que los Dioses Mágicos te han estado observando en los últimos años?- Ginny frunció el entrecejo.- Sí, ellos han visto tus actitudes. Y han tenido que presenciar el desagrado de ver cambiar su esencia, señorita Weasley, ¿o debo decir señora?

-¿Yo… yo estoy muerta?- preguntó Ginny.

-Hace tiempo que estás muerta, Ginny.- musitó Dumbledore al mejor estilo Hermione.- Me parece que has equivocado el camino…

-¿Yo? ¿A qué se refiere?- dijo Ginny con indignación.- Si me permite, los Dioses no me dieron una vida demasiado fácil, ¿sabe?

-¿Y quién te dijo que la vida era fácil?- increpó Dumbledore.

-Cuando creí que Harry estaba muerto yo… - a Ginny se le quebró la voz.- Yo me quedé sola y tuve que lidiar con un montón de cosas sin él… y…

-Eso no justifica los maltratos, la frivolidad, los desprecios, la superficialidad que adoptaste sólo para defenderte de tan terrible de dolor. – Razonó Dumbledore. – Es necesario que te diga que te equivocaste Ginny.

-Lo sé.- dijo ella bajando la cabeza. – Lo sé. Pero ahora no puedo hacer nada, ¿verdad? Me parece que es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse…

-Siempre nos arrepentimos tarde- habló Dumbledore con voz melancólica. – Yo se que la muerte ficticia de Harry te ha destrozado… pero debes cambiar por tu bien, por el de él y por Charlotte, claro está…

-No se confunda, Albus.- contestó Ginny, con voz enojada.- Yo no pienso cambiar nada en cuanto a lo que pienso de Potter. ¡Me dolió más su venganza que cualquier otra cosa!

-Harry estuvo mal y se ha confundido como tú. – Admitió Dumbledore.- Pero él estaba justificado por el hecho de que creyó o mejor dicho, le hicieron creer, que tú planeaste la misión en la que él desapareció.

-¡Ah claro! – Se encendió Ginny.- ¡Las acciones de Potter no escandalizan a los Dioses! , ¿No? Lo único que faltaba -se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada del anciano profesor.- que tenga preferencias hasta en el cielo, o como se llame este lugar…

-No es así Ginny…

-¿Cómo que no es así? – dijo ella, con un tono defraudado. – Parece que… estoy aquí para pagar mis culpas… y el cielo me ordena perdonar a Potter como si fuera un santo…

-Si no me crees, puedes comprobar con tus propios ojos que Harry está pagando muy caro el precio de no haber pensado las consecuencias de sus actos…

-¿Qué quiere decir, señor?

-Mira.

Dumbledore señaló hacia un costado, donde se materializó una escena. Ella estaba acostada en una cama y el llorando, tomándole una mano. Ginny no escuchaba su voz, pero leyó en sus labios un te amo, que la conmovió hasta hacerle perder la compostura. La escena desapareció al instante.

-Entonces…- balbuceó con lágrimas en los ojos.- Entonces… yo estoy muerta…y Harry…

-En realidad, puedes volver.- dijo Dumbledore.- Pero no serás la misma, ¿verdad?

-¿Puedo volver?- preguntó Ginny, sin poder creerlo.

-Sí, aunque no queda mucho tiempo. – Dumbledore consultó su reloj.

-¿Tiem…?

-Sí, tiempo. Queda poco tiempo Antes de Morir.

En ese instante, Dumbledore desapareció.

**Seis meses después**

Ella solamente dormía sobre la colcha de una habitación de San Mungo. Flores, regalos, invadían el alrededor de aquel contexto en otras condiciones tétrico y sombrío. Su pelo se estiraba brillante sobre la almohada como una víctima casual de la felicidad del ambiente. La primera luz de la mañana hizo que se moviera, como queriendo despertar después de haber descansado durante horas. Abrió los ojos en un movimiento brusco. Miró automáticamente a un costado y descubrió un moisés de mimbre. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Ronald Weasley entró con un bulto en sus manos.

-No deberías buscar a Harry ahí. – interrumpió su esposo con una media sonrisa. Ella lo miró dulcemente y se sentó en la cama, estirando los brazos. Ron le entregó al pequeño retoño cuidadosamente.

-Lo extrañé- dijo Hermione en un susurro.- Hola hermosura… - le dijo a su bebé recién nacido.- ¿Cómo has estado? – le besó la frente y los ojitos. Miró a Ron impaciente.- ¿Cómo están Mel y Charl?

-Charl está con el padre.- musitó Ron.- Y Mel se quedó con mi madre, en la mansión. Debo decir que están molestas, querían sostener a Harry Ronald a toda costa… - ambos sonrieron levemente.

-Me imagino.- dijo Hermione sin sorprenderse- Esas dos cada día están más rebeldes. Ni me quiero imaginar cuando traigan a sus posibles pretendientes…

-¿Pretendientes?- Ron frunció el entrecejo.- No, hasta los treinta y pico, creo que es no será posible… - Su esposa largo una carcajada, pero Ron se mantuvo serio.

-Eres un cavernícola.- Opinó su mujer, espantada.- Pero será mejor que nos preocupemos por el presente. ¿No es cierto Pequeño Harry?

-Iré en busca de un café. – dijo Ron.

-Puedes ir a descansar si así lo deseas. Harry está con su mamá.- lo liberó Hermione.

-No quiero hacerlo, es mi hijo ¿no?... – Se miraron.

Los dos se morían por disfrutar el momento de otra manera. Pero el orgullo era más fuerte y no les permitía ceder, ambos por miedo a ser rechazados, por miedo a que no funcione. El miedo frenaba todo.

Ron se estaba yendo, cuando Hermione lo detuvo con la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Espera, Ron… - el se detuvo en la puerta - ¿sabes algo de Ernestina?

-Sí.- contestó un tanto sorprendido.- Continúa con el proyecto.- Hermione sonrió.

-Será todo un éxito.- opinó contenta. – Tuvo una gran idea. Es muy talentosa.

-Sí- coincidió Ron.- Aunque también está en otro proyecto más grande aún, ¿sabías?

-¿Cuál?

-Candidata para ocupar gobierno mágico de Inglaterra.- contó Ron.

-¡Wow! Pero no creo que gane, hay gente que la odia.

-No, para mi va a ganar. Por lo menos con mi voto voy a ayudarla. Mi padre se ofreció a financiar la campaña.- Hermione alzó las cejas.- Pero por supuesto, Ernestina lo echó de su oficina acusándolo de oportunista.

Hermione rió.

-Es tremenda esa.

-Así es. Pero mi padre lo tomó como broma. El fin de su mandato lo hizo volver a entretenerse con los enchufes, ¿te acuerdas?...

-Vagamente.- suspiró Hermione.

-Bueno… ya regreso.- se fue.

Hermione dio un largo suspiro de nostalgia al verlo irse de la habitación. Se dio vuelta y vio El Gran Merlín. Comenzó a leer la nota de tapa, cuyo titular la atrapó en cuestión de instantes.

**CADENA PERPETUA EN AZCABAN A JEAN PAUL LEBON**

_Por Leopoldo Jhonson._

_El ex empresario fue condenado a Cadena Perpetua por los tribunales Wizegamont esta mañana. Los cargos fueron privación ilegítima de la libertad, portación de armas de fuego muggles, asesinatos, violación del secreto de los muggles, torturas y autor intelectual de la muerte ficticia de Harry Potter. Los aurores siguen buscando a sus cómplices por toda la zona de los laboratorios. Entre ellos, se cuentan la periodista Eulalia Voile._

_Jean Paul Lebon cumplirá los años en la cárcel. Hace seis meses fue trasladado a Azcaban por los delitos cometidos que se remota antes de la Misión de 1999, en la que Harry Potter desapareció. Los bienes del señor Lebon fueron confiscados por el ministerio de Arthur Weasley en colaboración con el ministro provisional de Gary McCullen, presidente del tribunal de Wizegamont. _

_Jean Paul mató a su padre en las narices de los Laboratorios donde traficaban órganos humanos y extorsionaban a los muggles para que paguen cuantiosas sumas de dinero. Durante años la familia Lebon gozó de una fortuna que nunca estuvo justificada, pero sí encubierta por el gobierno de Weasley. Finalmente, bajo la investigación de Ernestina O'donnell junto con la colaboración de Amy Lupin, médica y sanadora, su difunto esposo y el también fallecido Neville Frank Longbottom, la verdad se dio a conocer. "_Es lamentable que la justicia llegue cuando estemos destrozados por la pérdida de vidas inocentes_" – manifestó Ernestina en una conferencia de prensa luego de enterarse de la sentencia del tribunal. Asumió estar profundamente dolida por las muertes de sus amigos, no obstante "_espera que no haya sido en vano_". Durante la conferencia un reportero hizo alusión al parentesco de O'Donnel con Eulalia Voile, cómplice de Clément Balthasar en su fuga de la prisión preventiva. Ernestina usó su clásica ironía transgresora para contestar: _"Siempre detesté la clase de persona que era mi prima. Sinceramente me había olvidado que el apellido de mi madre era Voile, así que te agradecería que no me lo recuerdes nunca más_", le contestó al reportero con una sonrisa. Asimismo, afirmó que no la sorprenden los hechos porque "_en este mundo la justicia se cotiza más cara que un galleon_". La periodista manifestó también que no hay que confiarse mientras Jean Paul Lebon esté vivo por eso exigió una máxima vigilancia y "_una gestión diferente a la de Arthur Weasley_". _

_A favor del ex ministro puede decirse que su decisión de renunciar al cargo, meses antes de que su mandato terminara, lo favoreció sobremanera. El hecho de dar un paso al costado fue interpretado por la política inglesa como un reconocimiento a los errores garrafales cometidos durante su gestión. La comunidad mágica aceptó su renuncia sin rodeos ya que su nivel de popularidad, luego del fiasco de la Causa Potter, era escaso y pobre._

_No se puede decir que sea un final feliz, por respeto a Remus y a Neville. Pero la justicia llegó, incluso para Harry Potter quién sufrió el…_

-No te sigas torturando.- Habló Ernestina.- No es justo.

Amy no contestó. Hablaba poco y nada desde el funeral de su esposo.

-Me gustaría que de vez en cuando pronunciaras palabra.- siguió la periodista. Luego se sentó en una mesa delante de una máquina de escribir. – Podrías ayudarme con el capítulo tres, me está costando muchísimo…

-Lo siento.- dijo Amy con voz apagada.- Pero no tengo nada de ánimos.

-Amy, tu vida debe continuar.- dijo Ernestina, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a escribir.- No puedes quedarte encerrada aquí toda la vida. Lupin no querría que…

-Nunca sabré lo que Remus quería.- la cortó Amy- El está muerto.

-Sí.- admitió Ernestina. Odiaba que Amy se rinda de esa manera.- Pero tu estás viva, ¿sabes? Y no puedes dejarte morir.

-Me da miedo admitirlo… - dijo Amy con tristeza.- Pero desde que Remus… no siento ganas ni de levantarme de la cama… - derramó una lágrima.

-Mira.-la frenó su amiga con una mano en alza.- ¿Qué piensas que hizo Ginny cuando creyó que Harry estaba muerto?- Amy alzó las cejas.

-¿Que importa lo que haya hecho Ginny años atrás? Si total…

-¡Estás equivocada Amy, y tú lo sabes!- musitó Ernestina con indignación.- Eres joven y bonita y tu vida debe continuar, debes volver al trabajo. ¡No debes seguir así! ¿Oíste?

Amy bajó la mirada.

-Puede que tengas razón.- admitió.- Pero te juro que no pued…

-¡SHH!- la acalló Ernestina.- ¡Piensa que puedes y podrás! Además, ¿tu crees que Lupin no te está mirando y está viendo como te abandonas…?

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando crees en esas cosas, tú?

-Desde que he perdido a mis seres queridos, y me he llegado a convencer que por más que ellos mueran, ellos viven en mí y de esa manera… son inmortales.- Una lágrima cayó, al mismo tiempo que sonreía. – Así que… si eres tan amable, ¿no me vienes a ayudar con mi novela?

Amy se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza. Tal vez necesitaba oír esas palabras por enésima vez.

-

Harry caminaba aquella tarde por Mortis Corpus. Los pasos eran lentos, como si no quisieran llegar a esa tumba que tanto dolía ver. Miró hacia arriba. El cielo despejado parecía burlarse de su estado anímico y contrastar con el dolor que su pecho padecía. Las tumbas silenciosas no daban explicaciones, porque nadie tenía las razones ni los motivos de tantas muertes, de tantas ausencias juntas. Le vida la quitó todo, todo. Lo había perdido todo. Solamente le quedaba Charlotte como fuente de consuelo. Y él estaba seguro que si todas las mañanas despertaba, era gracias a la luz de sus ojos, que tanto le recordaban a su madre.

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a su propia tumba. La miró con desamparo, con nostalgia. Recordó aquella tarde lluviosa y el beso que se habían dado. Pensó con un peso en el pecho que nunca más volvería a suceder algo así. No podía creer cómo el tiempo se encargó de separarlos para siempre y definitivamente. Hizo dos pasos más y se paró frente a otra tumba. Su foto lo hizo sonreír y estremecer al mismo tiempo. Era tan hermosa. Se arrodilló y pasó un dedo índice por ella, mirando fijo sus ojos chocolate. La inscripción de ella era clara y concisa.

**EN LA MEMORIA DE **

**Ginevra Molly Weasley**

**1981-2005**

-¡Papi!- Gritó la voz de Charlotte a sus espaldas.

* * *


	25. Lo que nadie me dio en mi vida

¡¡Hola a todos!! Volví, sigo viva, como verán. ¿Cuanto tiempo pasó? ¿Tres meses? Creo que sí, y justos. Tengo tantas cosas que decir gente!

Mis tardías actualizaciones no me permiten decirles que yo siempre chequeo los reviews, los leo y me alegro muchísimo de ellos, de que sigan esperándome y más lectores vayan descubriendo esta historia, que tantas satisfacciones me está dando. Quiero explicarles que Enero en Argentina son vacaciones y por eso se debe a que yo no actualicé ninguna historia. La verdad que para sentarme a escribir se necesita (como yo siempre les digo) TTI, TIEMPO, TRANQUILIDAD E INSPIRACIÓN, yo no contaba con la segunda ni la tercera, el tiempo sí lo tenía. En mi casa era imposible escribir, cuando suena el teléfono cada 5 minutos o hay gente que me habla. Eso me distrae mucho y estos capítulos necesitan concentración, o por lo menos yo la necesito para que salga algo bueno jaja. En definitiva, se me complicó para actualizar, sumado a que rendí mal dos veces la misma materia, imagínense que mi ánimo estaba por el piso. Por suerte ya meti la bendita materia y no la tengo que estudiar nunca más. jajaja! Otro problema fue el desencuentro con la inspiración, ya que cuando estoy libre y no tengo que estudiar, me desencuentro con ella y cuando tengo que estudiar estoy super inspirada pero no me puedo dedicar a escribir, por estar ocupada. ¡Es un sentimiento realmente horrible! Les pido disculpas, quizá fue una actitud irresponsable, pero creánme que yo sufrí como ustedes el hecho de no poder actualizar ya que no hay nada más lindo que eso para un escritor. ¡Encima tengo un montón de ideas para historias nuevas que no pude empezar! En fin, miles de problemas mentales míos que lamentablemente no pude detener.

**Quiero decir Gracias, Gracias a todas las personas que encontraron la historia y la leyeron en este último tiempo, que se molestaron en dejar un review y darme ánimos para que actualice. Realmente eso ayudó a que empiece este capítulo a fines de enero y hoy lo pueda terminar.**

Especialmente, a **Carlitos**, tu review me hizo derramar muchas lágrimas, muchas gracias por tantos halagos. Aún no puedo creer todas las cosas que dijiste sobre mi imaginación y mi forma de escribir, sinceramente me alegro de todo corazón que te haya gustado tanto y que lo disfrutes, ya que, como bien dijiste, es mi único fin. ¿Cobrar por lo que escribo? Me encantaría ser escritora y publicar mi propia historia, pero es una asignatura pendiente, aunque el fin es una satisfacción personal y el lucro es una circunstancia más, no lo haría para ganar plata, sino porque escribir es mi gran pasión, es algo que me libera y mi cable a tierra. Después de leer tu review, empecé este capítulo porque me diste tantas ganas, que no me pude controlar. Fue una inspiración repentina. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme y disculpá la tardanza!

Gracias a todos de verdad, porque hay otros reviews, también muy hermosos, que si los cito a todos, sería más largo esto del principio que el propio capítulo. Me encantaría contestarlos, pero prefiero emplear mi poco tiempo en escribir, creo que será más grato para ustedes y también para mí.

Quiero mandar saludos grandes a **Jor y Ginevre**, dos grandes amigas, la primera está igual que yo, muy loca con el tema de la universidad, por lo que les pido comprensión con la espera de sus capítulos, porque esa Hipogrifa se va a volver loca sino. ¡Me encantó la conversación teléfonica que tuvimos cuore! Ya sabés todo el cariño que te tengo, te quiero muchísimo, mucho mucho, mucho. Por favor no hagas ningún comentario inadecuado después de leer el capítulo, ya te vas a dar cuanta por que te lo digo hdp! jaja

En cuanto a Ginevre, está preparando algo muy importante en su vida, por lo que quizá tarde en comunicarme con ella, pero a través de reviews he tenido noticias suyas. Gracias por tu buena onda, por haber continuado Querido Diario de forma tan excepcional y por escribir tan bien. Sabés que sos una maestra amiga, ojalá todo lo tuyo salga bien y que nos encontremos pronto en el msn. ¡Te quiero!

Ahora, finalmente, pasando al capítulo, debo hacer una aclaración primordial. Primero, **no es el último. **Eso se debe a que se me hacía muy largo explicar todo el final y hubiera tenido más de 20 hojas. Preferí hacer un capítulo más. El que viene va a ser realmente el final de este fic y quizá le haga un epílogo, pero no prometo nada por ahora. Es probable que mi próxima actualización sea La Euforia, mi otro fic, pero tampoco se. Quizá termine este primero, depende cómo ande la señora Inspiración.

Ahora los dejo leer tranquilos, disculpen tanto palabrerío. ¡Aunque no es necesario que lo lean, claro está! jaja, yo lo dejo porque se lo merecen inmensamente.

Si no les gusta el capítulo, (que reconozco que no es gran cosa), digan lo que sea. Cualquier crítica será bienvenida. jaja!

Los quiero y gracias por todo

Joanne.

* * *

**Antes de Morir**

**Capítulo 24 **

"Lo que nadie me dio en mi vida"

_Ella caminaba con un aire impaciente entre las tumbas de ese cementerio lúgubre. Su aspecto era diferente. Ahora, portaba el cabello de un rubio natural y con rizos en los extremos. Los ojos los tenía celestes brillantes. Vestía un saco de paño color piel y estaba maquillada como no solía hacerlo en tiempos anteriores. Sus labios eran más gruesos y los adornaba un lunar color marrón, delicado, que afinaba sus facciones hasta hacerlas irresistibles. A simple vista cualquier hombre habría hecho una profecía arriesgándose a poner las manos en el fuego: la suavidad de su piel sería indiscutible al tacto. Con tanto cambio de por medio, pocas personas la hubieran reconocido. A su lado, caminaba una niña pelirroja y sonriente, tarareaba una canción conocida como_ Sueños Rotos_. La alegría de la criatura contrastaba con aquellos sepulcros de mármol viejo y con la melancolía absoluta del atardecer que envolvía el cementerio._

_Pensaba en todas las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos seis meses: la reaparición de Harry, la vergüenza política de su padre, la muerte de Lupin y Neville, las mentiras de Jean y Clément. El fin de su de sus secretos muertos por una luz que la había avergonzado hirientemente, hacían que la rubia asociara la situación con un vaso de agua turbia rebalsando de forma inevitable._

_Cerró los ojos preguntándose dónde se encontrará aquel energúmeno vengativo, pero no por eso menos deseable. En el fondo el porte de Harry Potter seguía estremeciéndola como la primera vez. Sentía que sus pulmones carecían de aire con la simple aparición de su anatomía. Pero sus sentimientos eran confusos, ya que al mismo tiempo lo odiaba: no conseguía perdonar el daño causado por su errante venganza. Apretó la mano de su hija con ternura. Eso le daba fuerzas para soportar la inminente presencia de Harry. La niña caminaba a su lado; perdonó a su madre por haberle mentido, cuando supo que ella había estado al borde de la muerte a causa del incendio. _

_-Mami… - interrumpió Charlotte sus pensamientos.- ¿No vinimos aquí a buscar a papá?_

_-Exacto, cielo.- contestó su madre.- Pero por lo que veo, tu padre se quedó pensando en más venganzas… - el rencor se asomaba en cada sílaba pronunciada. _

_-¿Por qué no puedes arreglarte con papá?- dijo la niña con un tono de súplica._

_-Charl, no debes preocuparte por eso. Es un asunto entre tu padre y yo._

_-A mí me importa.- replicó Charl.- Mel está triste, ¡porque cuando nació su hermanito mis tíos estaban peleados! – Fue más una expresión indignada que un reclamo, lo que la hizo sonreír de forma encantadora- Aunque parece que se quieren besuquear todo el tiempo, ¿no? _

_Charlotte frunció los labios con asco y su madre largó la carcajada._

_-Yo pienso que tú y Melanie miran demasiadas series muggles. – Opinó- Sería una buena decisión quitar el televisor de tu habitación…_

_-Papá no te dejará…_

_-Tu padre te apaña en todo. – Dijo Ginny a la defensiva.- Además…_

_Pero ella se interrumpió repentinamente. Habían llegado a lo que en teoría era su tumba y allí estaba Harry. Vestido a la par de las hojas de aquel otoño, miraba un sepulcro falso, con el rostro lleno de melancolía. Ginny se mordió el labio. El cabello desprolijo, ese tono casual de su atuendo hacían estremecerla el doble. Y era tan placentero estremecerse así, tener la capacidad de amarlo de tal manera. A veces sentía que estaba a punto de perdonarlo, pero luego el rencor y el orgullo no le dejaban dar ese pasó. Se sentía dolida. Los desprecios de Harry cuando decidió ser Pierce Samuelson no daban tregua alguna, no paraban de atormentarla. _

_-¡Papi!- Gritó la voz de Charlotte a espaldas de Harry._

Él se dio vuelta y al verlas hizo la sonrisa más seductora que pudo esbozar jamás. De esas que a las mujeres le afectan la estabilidad de las piernas. Miles de mariposas aletearon en el estómago de Ginny. Y por supuesto, también en el de Harry.

-Hola cielo.- habló Harry Potter, sosteniendo a su hija en los brazos.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Esta mañana sostuve a mi primo Harry.- le contó Charl.- Y me parece feo que se llame igual que tú…

Harry rió. Ginny ni le hablaba.

-¿Por qué te parece feo? ¿No te gusta mi nombre?

-Me encanta tu nombre.- lo besó con cariño en el cachete; Ginny rodó los ojos. Harry no se le escapó ese detalle de desdén. La miró fijamente.

-Parece que la señorita Weasley tiene mal humor- apuntó.

-Mira Potter – Charlotte sonreía, ya se había acostumbrado a las absurdas peleas de sus padres.- intenta no llamarme – bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro- Señorita Weasley, porque te recuerdo que tuve que fingir mi propia muerte por tu culpa.

-Eso no fue culpa mía.- replicó Harry. La discusión parecía divertirlo.

-No, claro que no, Potter, no fue tu culpa, pero fue tu idea.- Harry bajó Charlotte de sus brazos y ella comenzó a mirar los sepulcros, ofuscada con sus padres.- ¿Crees que me gusta llamarme Cindy Hoffman? ¡Quiero volver a mi apariencia, a mi estilo! ¡No puedo vivir así!

-Mira, Cindy Hoffman,- dijo Harry quién comenzaba a alterarse- tu padre y yo decidimos que era lo mejor. Con Jean Paul vivo, correrías serios peligros de ser asesinada…

-¡Te recuerdo que me salvó la vida! – Dijo Ginny ofuscada.- ¡Charl, no te alejes demasiado!

-No, no… - contestó ella, pero su vocecita fue aplastada por la de Harry al instante.

-¿Acaso lo defiendes? – Mirando de reojo a Charlotte, bajó la voz para decir:- ¡Ese tipo ha abusado de ti, te ha faltado el respeto toda tu vida y tú…!- negó con la cabeza, como asqueado de lo que estaba viendo.

-Disculpa que te lo recuerde, pero tú también me has faltado el respeto. Durante, antes y después de nuestra relación.- repuso Ginny, apuntándolo con el dedo índice. Harry le tomó la muñeca ejerciendo una fuerza mínima y acercándose a ella.

-Primero Cindy, - le dijo.- yo te he faltado el respeto porque llegué y estabas casada con Lebon. ¡Y para colmo de males le entregaste mi hija! Si eso no es traición no se a que le llamas…

-¡Hace mucho que vienes con el mismo cuento! ¿No entiendes que creí que estabas muerto? ¡Nunca supe lo que Clément había hecho contigo, ni siquiera podía imaginarlo!- Exclamó Ginny bufando.- ¡Además no sé de qué te quejas, tú me engañabas con Romilda Vane!- le acercó su boca provocándolo de forma peligrosa, pero Harry la soltó riéndose como un loco.

-Estás loca Cindy.- comenzó a alejarse pero Ginny puso el grito en el cielo.

-¡No he terminado contigo! ¡Vuelve aquí Potter! – dijo desesperada.

El se dio vuelta con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

-¿Qué necesitas, Cindy?

-¡Deja de llamarme Cindy, idiota! – Harry rió.

-No entiendo porqué no te gusta. – Musitó - Es un nombre bastante original.

-¡Lo elegiste tú y con eso basta para que me de repugnancia! – Dijo Ginny.- Y no me cambies de tema… ¡Admite que me engañaste con esa zorra!

-¿Estás celosa?- inquirió Harry provocándola.

-¡De ninguna manera! Simplemente, te recuerdo que siempre fuiste un mujeriego desagradable. ¡Y que quiero mi identidad nuevamente!-Ginny zapateó el piso frunciendo los labios. Él la tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó un poco para que se calmara.

-Primero Cindy, intenta no gritar aquí que careces de identidad. Los secuaces de tu ex marido pueden estar vigilando, ¿o acaso no entiendes el peligro que corren tú y Charlotte?- dijo Harry, harto. – Eres una cínica, me echas en cara un verso sobre Romilda Vane, cuando nunca le toqué un pelo y tú te has acostado con el que era mi mejor amigo…

Ginny se soltó y le pegó una cachetada que casi le llega a tatuar los cinco dedos en el cachete.

-¡Bastardo!- A Ginny se le habían aguado los ojos celestes. Harry sonrió, la tomó de la cara y la beso con fuerza. Ella no opuso resistencia.

-Siempre terminan igual.- dijo Charlotte sonriente, apareciendo detrás de la falsa tumba de su madre.

_000_

_Un grupo de personas vestidas de negro caminaban sigilosamente por ese cementerio. El cielo estaba despejado y las tumbas de Mortis Corpus plagadas de la nieve de un diciembre para el olvido. Amy sentía que el efecto congelante del clima le afectaba hasta la más ínfima parte de sus sentidos. Las lágrimas heladas rodaban sin cesar por sus cachetes pálidos y sus ojos ojerosos. Se detuvieron en un lugar donde había una lápida para su esposo muerto. Entre Harry, Arthur y los gemelos, mediante unas sogas fueron bajando el cajón de Remus Lupin. Amy observaba a todos los presentes. No podía creer que había perdido al amor de su vida. Al único ser que había amado, que la había ayudado, que la escuchaba. La pérdida era tan desgarrante que apenas tenía fuerzas para caminar. De repente su mente entró en una laguna y se preguntó cómo las cosas podían haber terminado en semejante tragedia. Jamás creyó que se quedaría sin el hombre que amaba. Y toda la culpa la tenía ella. "Porque él me salvó, el hechizo era para mí, yo tendría que estar ahí, no él…" le dijo su conciencia de la forma más cruda e hiriente que un corazón puede soportar._

_Amy se arrodilló de repente._

_-Remus, Remus… Remus, no, ¿por qué? ¡No puede ser…!_

-¡Amy, Amy!- la llamaba la voz de Ernestina.- ¿Qué haces durmiendo?

Amy abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó perdida.- Estoy muerta de sueño…

-Ni se te ocurra que vas a seguir durmiendo… Me tienes que aconsejar para continuar mi novela.

-Me aburrió tu novela.- espetó Amy, cansada.- Déjame dormir, no tengo ganas de hacer nada.

-¡No tomes esa postura!- saltó la periodista, impacientándose.- ¡Recuerda que esta noche tenemos una fiesta!

-¿Eh? ¿De que rayos hablas?

-Lautaro nos invitó a su fiesta en el bar.- recordó Ernestina- Y tendremos que cambiarnos urgente, o llegaremos tarde.

-No tengo ganas de ir.- dijo rotundamente Amy.

-Voy a hacer de cuenta que lo que acabé de oír no lo dijiste. – Musitó Ernestina con una sonrisa- Ponte el vestido azul que te regaló Hermione para tu cumpleaños, te queda pintado.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en que vaya? -se ofuscó Amy, sentándose en la cama y restregándose los ojos.- Podrías ir sola…

-Estoy aburrida y tengo ganas de insistir con alguna estupidez.- dijo Ernestina con ironía. Se puso revolver el placard de Amy, sacando todo tipo de prendas de vestir.- ¡Éste es el vestido que me gusta! ¡Te queda hermoso! No me pongas esa cara… ¿Te tengo que recordar que estás viva? – Amy se mordió el labio, pensativa.- Vamos, necesitas despejarte… y divertirte.- Ernestina guiñó un ojo.

-No creas que estoy para andar con hombres- le advirtió Amy con una mueca peligrosa.- Si tuvieras algo de respeto no pretenderás que…

-¡Yo no dije eso!- se atajó Ernestina, alisando el vestido en la cama grande de Amy- ¿Que nombre me aconsejas para el cuarto capítulo de mi novela?

-No me cambies de tema. No quiero que…

-Simplemente te pedí un consejo sobre mi novela. Pero dado que no tienes ganas de hacerme ninguna recomendación para el cuarto capítulo, mejor voy a preparar mi vestido. Espero que me entre. – rió.

-¡No te quejes que tienes un cuerpo escultural! – dijo Amy, quién escuchó las risas de Ernestina en el pasillo de la casa.

Las dos muchachas llegaron al bar de Lautaro bastante temprano. Al entrar, él las saludo efusivamente desde detrás de la barra. Ernestina sonrió, en cambio Amy bufó sin disimular.

-Odio que sea tan exagerado para saludar...- le susurró a su amiga, mientras él se iba a acercando.

El decorativo para el evento era sencillo. Unos cuántos globos en cada rincón, que brillaban tenuemente. Guirnaldas doradas y rojas y un gran cartel que rezaba: Feliz Cumpeaños Octavio. Amy frunció las cejas. ¿Quién rayos era Octavio?

-Mira, mejor te callas porque él tiene el mejor regalo que… ¡Hola Lautaro! – es susodicho ya estaba allí.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Hola, muchas gracias Ernestina. Hola Amy… ¿Cómo te encuentras? – dijo todo es muy rápidamente.

-Bien.- contestó ella apagada.- ¿Qué hay para beber?

En bar todavía estaba vacío. Era todo bastante lujoso, los muebles de algarrobo y la decoración en tonos de marrón que le otorgaban un ambiente agradable y cálido.

-Pasen y sírvanse lo que quieran…

Amy se tomó a pecho la hospitalidad de Lautaro y se sirvió Wisky de fuego, tomándoselo de un tirón.

-¿Desde cuando te gusta darle al pico libre? – inquirió Ernestina entre sorprendida y disgustada.

-Desde que soy viuda.- musitó Amy con morbosidad, pero luego sonrió para calmar el ambiente de incomodidad y la cara de espantado de Lautaro.

-Siéntense.- se sentaron los tres en una mesa.- En un ratito llegará mi hermano.- contó Lautaro con alegría.- Él es un mago, un gran mago. Trabaja en Gringgots, su asunto fueron los negocios. – Parecía orgulloso de él.

-Tu hermano es de esos hombres que a cualquier mujer le gustaría encontrar en una playa vacía, y sin nada por hacer. –Opinó Ernestina sonriente. - Ni hace falta agregar que solamente con el traje de baño… o directamente… - Guiñó un ojo.

-¡Pervertida! – la regañó Amy.

-Tú porque no lo viste. Es realmente un salvaje. ¡Y hace grandes hechizos sin varita!- rió descaradamente.

Lautaro sonrió; Amy dedujo que ya estaría acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios sobre su hermano.

-¡Ernestina!- la retó Amy disgustada.- ¿Qué cosas estás diciendo? ¡Pareces una adolescente!

-Tu porque no lo viste. –Repitió la periodista.- Tiene un fogoso efecto a la vista… - se relamió sin pudor. Lautaro negó con la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Tan lindo es? – a Amy le llamaba la atención tanta pomposidad.

-Mi hermano ha ganado a todas las mujeres antes que yo.- contestó Lautaro con cierta desazón.

-No entiendo cómo se puede admirar a un hombre solamente porque sea lindo. ¡Es un análisis tan superficial!- se disgustó Amy. Era un comentario parecido a los que hubiese hecho Hermione.

-No es solamente por eso. Es un gran hombre, tiene pocos defectos.- Musitó Ernestina, esta vez hablando más seriamente.

-¿Cuáles son los defectos?- quiso saber Amy

-No escuches a Ernestina, quiere agrandarlo cada vez más… - Dijo Lautaro. – Mi hermano es un ser que no sabe enamorarse, va a llegar a los cuarenta y no se que es de su vida… ¡Ha pasado por todas las polleras de Inglaterra! – Ernestina rió.

-¡Te escuché! – dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Lautaro se volteó.

-¡Octavio! Yo solamente te estaba halagando… - replicó su hermano haciéndose el inocente.

-Me imagino qué clases de halagos eran esos… - miró a Amy y a Ernestina.- ¿No me vas a presentar a tus amigas? – preguntó, de forma simpatiquísima.

Amy lo miró. Ernestina no estaba errada en sus calificaciones ante el tal… ¿Octavio?, qué importa cómo se llamaba. Era extremadamente buen mozo. Parecía estar tallado a mano. Su tez era blanca y lisa como cielo despejado, portaba una expresión despreocupada y el pelo desordenado. Cualquier mujer lo imaginaría como todo un caballero. Ojos marrones penetrantes, sonrisa de fábula y parecía tener un sentido de la ubicación realmente envidiable. Una cara clásica, pero adictiva. _Tengo que admitir que es realmente hermoso…_, le dijo una vocecita a Amy en la cabeza. Al final, Ernestina tenía razón, era un fuego que ardía a la vista. Tenía muecas exageradas, y al mismo tiempo justas para cada momento de la conversación. ¿Un hombre así estaba solo? Era imposible. Ni siquiera aparentaba tener cuarenta años.

-¡Amy!- la llamó Ernestina, tentada por el efecto que Octavio produjo en su amiga.- ¿Estás ahí?

-¿Eh? Sí, perdón, me distraje. – se puso roja, pero por suerte la ténue luz del bar sustrajo importancia a ese bochornoso detalle. Ernestina, quién lo había captado, negó con la cabeza, nada sorprendida.

-Yo te avisé. – sonrió la periodista.

-¿Avisar de qué? –quiso saber Octavio, que parecía no entender nada.

-De nada.- dijo Amy lanzándole una mirada furibunda.- Mejor me voy a buscar un trago, hasta luego.

Se fue.

-Permiso… - habló Octavio.- tengo que ir al baño…

-Gracias por el favor. – dijo Ernestina en cuanto Octavio se perdió de vista- Tu hermano y Amy terminan juntos.- predijo Ernestina.

Lautaro sonrió.

*

Los muebles de la mansión de Ron y Hermione, relucían destilando una pureza absoluta. Los elfos se habían encargado de dejarla en óptimas condiciones para el nuevo integrante de la familia. Esa noche, Hermione invitó a Ginny y a Charl a cenar, para poder contarse las novedades. En realidad como bien les recordaban Charl y Mel a sus mamás, las novedades sólo significaban hablar de Harry y Ron y no de otra cosa.

-Fue lío terrible la vuelta a casa- decía Hermione mientras cenaban- Imagínate que los periodistas persiguen a Ron por sus últimas jugadas, por lo de Arthur, etc. ¡Estaban insoportables! Mel, come más despacio cielo…, te vas a ensuciar la ropa.

-Es que tengo hambre… - pudo balbucear su hija.

-Te comprendo. – terció Ginny, mirando a su cuñada- Yo me encontré con Potter en el cementerio. Quiso ver a Charlotte en la tarde y tuve que ir hasta allí.

-¿Discutieron? – inquirió Hermione sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sí –fue Charlotte quién contestó.- Pero después se besaron.

-No te metas en las conversaciones entre tu tía y yo.- la reprendió Ginny, quién se había puesto bordó.

-Es la verdad mami, papá te besó porque tú estabas celosa, o algo así.- informó Charl descaradamente. Hermione rió.

-¡Entonces van a ser maridos de nuevo!- musitó Melanie entusiasmada.- Mami, tienes que decirle a papá que vuelva. Mi hermanito lo extrañará…

-¿Por qué no se van a jugar a la habitación? – dijo Ginny molesta.- Son bastante entrometidas las dos…

-Mel, mi mamá se llama Cindy ahora, ¿Te dije? - Mel negó. Ginny se dirigió a Hermione

-Ese asunto me tiene bastante harta. Solamente aquí puedo adoptar mi forma física. ¿Te parece justo eso?

-Me parece seguro – opinó Hermione. – Jean Paul está vivo y con eso uno debe dormir con el ojo abierto…

-Jean no se va a tragar que estoy muerta. Lo sabrá de alguna manera.- dijo Ginny ofuscada.

-Pero no estábamos hablando de eso… ¿cuándo piensan Harry y tú, dejar de jugar al gato y al ratón y comenzar a estar juntos?

-¿Me lo dices tú? ¡Con mi hermano haces lo mismo! Él se muere por volver, pero es tan cobarde que no te dice nada; tú adoptas la misma actitud.

-Yo digo lo mismo, pero más fácil. – aportó Mel, sirviéndose más papas.

-Tu, termina de comer y no hables con la boca llena.- la reprendió su madre.

-¿Y si vamos a tu cuarto? – Propuso Charl a Mel.- ¡Deja ya la comida Melanie! – Se ofuscó de repente.- Tengo algo para contarte…

-Oh, está bien. Es que estaba rico… - tomó un sorbo de jugo. - Vamos.

Se fueron y Ginny continuó hablando, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Ronald es más fácil de llevar. Con Potter es todo más complicado, Hermione.- afirmó rotundamente- Es un descarado. Me reclama siempre las mismas cosas, pero ¿sabes qué? Yo no voy a perdonarlo. Tampoco es que sienta ganas de hacerlo, no me malinterpretes; Potter es un ser irracional. Se vuelve loco y lleva todo hacia un extremo, ya ves lo que hizo con su venganza… Además, nunca funcionaríamos como pareja…

-Pero te encanta, y lo amas.- dijo Hermione riéndose.

-¡No me salgas con eso!- la frenó Ginny.- ¡Deja de reírte! Te estoy hablando de que no tiene dos dedos de frente… ¿Sabes lo que hizo? Me negó lo de Romilda Vane. Y yo se de buena fuente que estuvo con esa perra. ¡¿Por qué insiste en mentirme?!

-Ginny, yo creo que tu estás asustada. Deja atrás la venganza, deja atrás todo. ¿No crees que ya pasaron bastante Harry y tú, como para que ahora decidan no estar juntos?

-No puedo perdonarlo, Hermione. Me ha lastimado mucho, me hizo daño. – dijo Ginny con la voz tomada. – Tengo miedo que me vuelva a lastimar, tal vez quiere estar conmigo para vengarse nuevamente.

-No es así, Ginny. Yo he visto a Harry mientras estuviste inconciente por lo del incendio. Estaba desesperado. Una persona que quiere vengarse no puede actuar tanto. Nosotras conocemos a Harry…

-Yo no lo conozco Hermione, no sé si es la misma persona de la cual me enamoré…- derramó un par de lágrimas.- Tenerlo cerca me confunde demasiado.

-Tu estás asustada, no confundida.- habló Hermione con seguridad. – Su presencia te hace dudar de la postura que estás tomando.

-El nunca me pidió volver conmigo.- se defendió Ginny.

-Porque sabe que le vas a decir que no, si vives peleando con él por cualquier estupidez que se te viene a la cabeza. ¿Por qué no admites que te mueres de ganas de estar con él, que lo sigues amando como siempre?

-No te pongas pesada, Hermione.- musitó Ginny.- Lo nuestro está podrido, nunca volverá a ser lo mismo que antes. Creo que mejor me voy, necesito estar sola… Iré a buscar a Charl.

Hermione alzó las cejas.

-No puedes irte sola. Harry vendrá a buscarte…

-¡No me hables de Ha… de Potter!- explotó Ginny- Demasiado que tengo que soportar disfrazarme nuevamente. Me apareceré en la Estancia y nada podrá pasarme.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero deja a Charl acá. Seguramente ya se quedaron dormidas jugando…- movió la varita y los platos comenzaron a lavarse solos.- Por otra parte ya sabes que estás cometiendo una locura yéndote sola. Harry se enfadará.

-Nos vemos mañana.- saludó Ginny con indiferencia. Con un crac desapareció.

Hermione, sin sorprenderse, suspiró en el silencio.

*

Al llegar, Ginny se sintió terriblemente triste y sola. Pensó que tal vez, hubiera sido mejor quedarse con Hermione.

En la sala principal se miró al espejo. Su pelo rubio y sus ojos celestes, rasgos falsificados para una seguridad que ella creía inútil, la hicieron adoptar un expresión de hostilidad. Se arrancó el disfraz con furia, con un movimiento sutil de varita.

Subió las escaleras con premura, decidida a relajarse y no pensar en nada. Entró al lujoso baño de su habitación. Se desnudó, y encendió la bañera, que se llenó de espuma y aromatizantes que relajaban el ambiente. Las cicatrices que tenía en el cuerpo se estaban apagando lentamente. El incendio había afectado mucho la sensibilidad de su piel, por lo que los sanadores le aconsejaron que semanalmente vaya a San Mungo a hacerse un control. Solamente una cicatriz parecía no borrarse, situada a la derecha del ombligo. Curiosamente, tenía forma de rayo y Ginny lamentaba esa coincidencia, que no parecía del todo casual. Rogó que Harry nunca la descubriera.

Tras un suspiro puso un pie en ella, la relajación que le produjo su pie en contacto con el agua, la hizo sonreír de placer.

Insertó su cuerpo lentamente y se acostó. Antes de cerrar los ojos, un hueco sin final de su memoria, le dijo que en esa Estancia fue cuando estuvo con Jean Paul a la fuerza, bajo amenazas de quitarle o lastimar a Charl. Dos lágrimas cayeron y se entremezclaron la espuma. El contraste de la amargura de su corazón, con las sensaciones de su olfato era una contradicción difícil de creer. Olía todo a rosas, pero la realidad era muy diferente.

Ginny encendió el mini componente y Volver a Nacer sonó en sus oídos, como si volviera a tener dieciocho años.

-Como lo amo…- se dijo a Ginny a sí misma.- Con toda mi alma. Tanto, tanto, tanto…

Se relajó tanto, que fue cerrando los ojos.

Una fracción de segundo más tarde, sintió un ruido abajo, en las escaleras. Ginny abrió los ojos y frunció el entrecejo. "_Seguramente me habrá parecido."_

_Es volver a nacer, _

_Cuando tú y yo, estamos juntos… _

La puerta del baño se abrió. Ginny vislumbró la silueta de alguien detrás de la cortina semitransparente.

-¡Ahhh!- gritó Ginny aterrorizada.

El ser corrió la cortina.

-¡Cálmate, soy yo, soy yo!- exclamó Harry.

-¡POTTER!- Gritó Ginny enojada. Harry la miraba de arriba abajo.- ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¿Pretendes matarme de un infarto?

-¡Claro que no, señora Lebon!- dijo él. Parecía muy enfadado.- Solamente me preguntaba porqué demonios no me esperaste en la casa de Hermione.

Ginny lo miró con asco.

-Vete de aquí Potter, ¿no ves que me estoy bañando?

-Me importa un bledo. Eres una inconciente. Me alegro que hayas tenido el raciocinio de no traer a Charl contigo, porque si le hubiera pasado te las ibas a tener que ver conmigo.- replicó Harry, apuntándola con el dedo índice.

Ginny frunció los labios.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Quién te parece que la cuidó todos estos años, mientras tú planeabas arruinarme la vida? -Se incorporó en la bañera, tapándose los pechos con las manos.- Y, por sino te diste cuenta, que seas El Elegido no te da derecho a mandonearme…

-Tu marido se encargó de que yo no pueda estar con Charlotte.- repuso Harry, pero su tono era mucho más blando ya. Incluso a Ginny le resultó seductor el tono de voz utilizado. Harry se agachó sonriendo, para estar a su altura. Tal vez el estado de Ginny en ese momento, lo hizo olvidar parcialmente la discusión.

-Aléjate.- empezó Ginny, comenzando a temblar.

-¿Sabes qué? El otro día estuve hablando con Charlotte.- la rebajó con la mirada y vio teñirse de rojo los cachetes que Ginny, quién se puso muy nerviosa.

-No me mires así.- Susurró Ginny encandilada.

-Ya sé como eres, te conozco de memoria.- contestó Harry con un poco de arrogancia.- Y por otra parte, podría decirte… - se acercó un poco más convirtiendo su voz en un cálido provocativo susurro.- que estoy de acuerdo con que ser El Elegido no me da derecho a mandarte…

-Vete, Harry.- dijo Ginny poco convencida.

-Lo que me confiere ese derecho es ser el hombre que amas…- a Ginny se le inundaron los ojos, Harry sonrió.

-Basta, Ha…rry… -un espasmo cortó su frase- ¿Quieres vengarte otra vez? ¿Acaso es eso? Yo no tengo más fuerza para soportar que me lastimes de nuevo… yo…

-No digas estupideces.- la cortó Harry poniendo una mano en su cachete.- Deberíamos olvidar aquella venganza, ¿no te parece?

-¡Qué fácil es para ti! – Dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.- ¿Acaso tengo que enumerarte todas las que me hiciste? –Empezó a hablar sin que Harry le dijera que sí- Primero, te hiciste pasar por Pierce Samuelson, me has basureado en mi propia empresa, ¡no quisiste escucharme cuando intenté explicarte aquella noche que Charlotte era nuestra hija! –Harry atinó a hablar, pero ella se anticipó- ¡No, no me interrumpas! -Unas lágrimas se entremezclaron con la espuma de baño.- Cuando estuvimos juntos y descubrí que realmente estabas vivo, creí que estaba soñando. ¿No te diste cuenta lo que yo esperé durante seis años ese momento! Y luego tú…

-Ginny…, escúchame…- Harry estaba apenado.

-Lo que me hiciste cuando pasamos esa noche no lo podré olvidar jamás, Harry, jamás, ¡fuiste un hijo de puta! Me trataste como una cualquiera. –Sollozó Ginny- ¿Cómo no pudiste ser tan cruel sin siquiera escucharme?

Harry se sacó de repente, poniéndose de pie con las manos en alza.

-¡¿NO HABRÁ SIDO PORQUE ESTABAS FELIZMENTE CASADA CON LEBON?! ¡CON EL HOMBRE QUE ME HABÍA TRAICIONADO!? – Gritó con toda la angustia acumulada en su garganta.

-¡No tienes justificación! ¡Fuiste un terrible ignorante! ¡No te preocupaste en sacar cuentas, en pensar que antes de la misión yo debía decirte algo y eso era, por supuesto que estaba embarazada! – Harry se quedó sin argumentos ante ese reclamo. - ¿Nunca te pusiste a pensar lo que yo tuve que soportar todos estos años? Tú no tienes ni la menor idea…

-Yo… si sé qué…- pero Ginny no lo dejó terminar.

-¡Tú fuiste un maldito ruin, Potter! ¡Comenzaste inmiscuyéndote en mi empresa para robarme dinero, denigrarme y someterme a los encantos de un hombre extremadamente parecido al amor de mi vida! – Eso dejó de sin aire en los pulmones a Harry- ¡Volviste para arruinarme lo mejor que tenía y lo lograste! – escupió sin miramentos.

-¿Lo mejor que tenías?- dijo Harry, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. -¿Tu empresa, tu dinero?- Rió sarcásticamente como destilando veneno de basilisco por el ambiente. Era evidente que Harry no comprendía el sentido que Ginny le había dado a la frase.

-¡Por supuesto que no era el dinero, imbécil! ¿Sabes que fue lo que me ha mantenido con vida durante los años que pasé sin ti? Después de Charlotte, ha sido tu recuerdo y lo que habíamos sido juntos antes de tu muerte. Pero ya tú te encargaste de manchar esos recuerdos. – Comenzó a llorar.- ¡Eres un bastardo, Potter y te destesto!

-Eras multimillonaria, no parecías muy acongojada por mi muerte. ¿Por qué no te pones en mi lugar? ¡Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo, estoy seguro! – increpó Harry. Su argumento yacía un tanto vacío.

-¡No me salgas con eso! – Lo señaló con el dedo acusadoramente y tomó la toalla para taparse, la cual se mojó toda ya que seguía dentro la bañera.- Mientras tú planeabas tu venganza, yo protegía a nuestra hija, ¿lo sabías? – Ginny quería hacerlo sentir mal, muy mal.- Y fue así que tuve que someterme a acostarme con Jean para que ella siguiera a mi lado.

Se hizo un silencio arrollador de unos minutos. Ginny volvió a interrumpirlo.

-Vete.

-¡No voy a irme!-dijo Harry. Su voz estaba quebrada. Bajó la cabeza.- Yo sé lo que Jean te hizo y… no estaba a tu lado, no pude protegerlas y… - derramó varias lágrimas. Era la primera vez que rompía su orgullo delante de ella. Volvió a levantar la cabeza y se miraron a los ojos. Tanto los de Ginny, como los verdes de Harry yacían empapados en un mar de desilusión.- Entiendo que ya… que he arruinado todo lo que sentías pero yo...

-No sirve de nada que te arrepientas. Vete por favor, quiero cambiarme. Y déjame sola, no necesito que me custodies las 24 horas.

Harry hizo caso omiso.

-Quiero hablarte de Charlotte. – En realidad sólo era una excusa para quedarse.- Ella quiere un hermanito, y su padre está dispuesto a complacer a la princesa

Harry consiguió lo que quería: Ginny se olvidó de echarlo.

-¿De que hablas Potter? – Se sorprendió ella, asustada de repente.- ¿Tú estás con alguien…? ¿Vas a tener un hijo con…?

-No, yo pensaba que para cumplirle el deseo a nuestra princesa…esperaba tu colaboración. No me mires así, tampoco se está pidiendo algo que no quieras.- Sonrió con suficiencia.

-¡Ya sabía yo que te estabas haciendo el vivo!

Ginny se enojó y sin darse cuenta, destapó sus pechos y para pegarle el cachetazo. Harry le retuvo la mano hábilmente.

-Sabía que harías eso, preciosa.- dijo con tanta seducción que Ginny se estremeció.

-¡Eres un chantajista!- lo increpó. El la besó y ella no opuso resistencia.- ¡Te odio!

-Yo, en cambio, te amo.- le dijo él.

La besó nuevamente, Ginny quiso intentar detenerlo, pero nada pudo evitar que Harry cayera en la bañera con ella. Comenzaron a besarse desaforadamente, la sed de uno se fundía en la sed del otro, el rincón donde por fin ambos dejarían de sufrir empezaba a ser construido, ambos soñaban con aquel momento en que sus pieles volvieran a fundirse. Ginny olvidó sus miedos, la piel de Harry la enloquecía como hacía 7 años atrás, ella solamente sentía que el tiempo no había pasado, era como si lo fuera perdonando en medio de cada una de sus caricias, como si se fuera borrando su muerte ficticia definitivamente. Comenzó a desnudarlo, el agua de la bañera empapó el mármol brillante de los azulejos del baño, volver a nacer se reprodujo nuevamente como por arte de magia, sin que nadie ayudara a ello.

Ese fue el día en que Harry y Ginny, por fin olvidaron sus rencores.

Al fin y al cabo, ambos se hacían sentir y se daban, lo que nadie les había dado en la vida.

*

La imagen de ambos haciendo el amor, se diluyó en una bola de cristal. Unas manos masculinas apretaron el vidrio, dejando marcadas las huellas digitales. El movimiento era brusco y la acariciaba conforme a un odio descomunal. La tiró contra un árbol y la bola de cristal se hizo añicos.

Las estrellas del bosque se reflejaron en los trozos de vidrio esparcidos por el pasto.


	26. Soy un héroe, no un santo

Hoy rendí bien lenguajes dos! y además, les hago este regalito... y me lo hago a mí también.

No voy a decir demasiado..., solamente GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA Y PERDÓN POR TANTA TARDANZA... A TODOS!

GRACIAS JOR DE MI ALMA, TE QUIERO CUORE!!

**Capítulo 26**

**Soy un héroe, no un santo.**

**PARTE I**

Harry soñaba con escenas del pasado… Su mente divagaba por aquellos momentos en que interpretaba el cruel personaje de Pierce Samuelson.

_**-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Ginny, secándose las lágrimas. Se la veía tan confundida…**_

_**-Pierce. Pierce Samuelson. Soy el sobrino de Amy.- aclaró Harry**_

Los sueños eran intactos, tan congruentes al pasado y encerraban el miedo agonizante de que Ginny jamás lo perdone.

_**La puerta del despacho estaba abierta completamente. Ginny, de espalda a la salida, sonrió maléficamente y dijo:**_

_**-Tú deberías estar preso. Se nota eres un resentido social y un vulgar delincuente. Y si me criticas tanto es solamente porque te gusto…**_

_**-**_**Expelliarmus!-**_**Gritó Harry impulsivamente.**_

_**Ginny se oyó caer contra el marco de la puerta, golpeándose la cabeza. A Harry el corazón le latió muy fuerte; la sostuvo en brazos para que no diera con el suelo. De todas maneras, ella se había golpeado, pero alcanzó sostenerse de él.**_

_**Harry la miró angustiado… ¿cómo había sido capaz de tocarle un pelo? ¿cómo se había atrevido a lastimar a la mujer que tanto amaba?**_

_**-Eres un estúpido.- balbuceó Ginny, mientras se tomaba de él para no desmayarse. Harry le frotaba la cabeza con la otra mano.**_

_**-No quise hacerlo…- balbuceó Harry. Tenía los ojos acuosos.**_

_**-Eres…**_

_**Harry la interrumpió dándole el mejor beso de su vida.**_

Charlotte era su hija, era su hija, aún en sueños le costaba creerlo, es que la idea lo hacía tan feliz.

_**-Tu mami está muerta, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Charl con tono consolador.**_

_**-Sí.**_

_**-Yo puedo prestarte la mía.- dijo Charl con dulzura.- Tienes que conocerla… ella podría ser tu novia…- Harry suspiró. Estaba cansado y preocupado. Pero el calor de esa niña sobre su cuerpo, la dulzura de sus ojos, parecía aliviarlo mucho**_.

Cuando la volvió a ver Ginny por primera vez en aquel triste cementerio.

_**-Te extrañé…-lo besó y Harry sucumbió por una fracción de segundo a ese beso. El movimiento de Harry fue brusco, demostrando cuánto la odiaba.**_

_**Se miraron. Harry sacó la varita de Amy.**_

_**-**__**Obliviate!**_

_**Ginny desenfocó los ojos, pero algo extraño sucedió. Harry tuvo la certeza que se desmayaría. Sus brazos alcanzaron a sujetarla antes de que diera contra el piso.**_

Harry temblaba entre los sueños, se aferraba a su almohada y a las sábanas esparcidas sobre su cuerpo para calma la desesperación.

_**-Pierce…- lo llamó Ginny.- Serás mi guardaespaldas.- Harry se quedó de espaldas. La manera en la que había pronunciado su nombre falso lo había hecho caer en un suspiro doloroso.- Tal vez no estés de acuerdo, pero es la única manera que no suene sospechoso**_…

Ginny despertó, pero no abría los ojos. Había tenido un sueño hermoso. Él entraba al baño de su casa mientras ella se estaba bañando y mediante artilugios y excusas logró quedarse en el baño, a pesar de que ella lo había echado en reiteradas ocasiones. También le dijo que la amaba. Su insistencia era de lo mejor, lo único que le gustaba escuchar, a pesar de alegar que no lo soportaba. Terminaron desplazándose a la cama de la estancia, perdidos uno en los brazos del otro… Él lograba que ella se vaya olvidando de aquel repudiable ser llamado Pierce Samuelson. ¿Qué importaba su venganza a la hora de sentir su olor, su cuerpo, sus caricias? ¿Qué eran sus discusiones si el ser que más amaba había resucitado y vuelto? ¿Qué era el rencor, el miedo, al lado de la agonía que tuvo que vivir durante su ausencia? Ginny prefería odiarlo y que esté vivo, que amarlo y que esté muerto… Al final, ¿qué era el odio y el amor, sino dos caras de una misma moneda? Y fue allí cuando recordó todo con tanta precisión con una precisión arrolladora, presa del recuerdo de su piel.

_Harry cayó en la bañera. El agua se rebalsó mojando todos los azulejos color perla del baño._

_Ginny comenzó a desnudarlo mientras lo besaba. Desabrochó el botón de su jeans y_

_comenzó a bajarlo con desesperación. Harry la apretó más contra sí mismo embriagando y anticipando el encuentro de sus sexos. Le besó el cuello y fue bajando lentamente, para sintetizar el mensaje de cuánto la amaba. Ginny arqueó la espalda, disfrutando del candente roce de sus labios sobre su blanca piel, sobre sus lunares. Harry en un condenado esfuerzo se quitó los calzoncillos y los arrojó chorreando agua, fuera de la bañera. _

_Ginny comprendió que no había otro hombre como él en su vida, una conclusión tan elemental como al principio resistida. Harry acarició sus piernas, abriéndolas y preparándolas para el placer. Ginny clavó sus uñas en la espalda, dando a entender que el placer era mayor que el de sus sueños mismos; lo besó como queriendo remendar tantas actitudes erráticas del pasado, tantas mentiras sobre el terciopelo de esa realidad de amarlo, que se correspondía con los relatos de sus ilusiones, de sus esperanzas y de sus mayores deseos. Harry la penetró y Ginny gimió fuertemente. Los acontecimientos eran víctimas de la tiranía de ese amor que siempre se habían profesado. Era imposible no atribuir la singularidad de su historia al carácter de una profecía que seguramente se cumpliría. Harry comenzó a desarmarse en el vaivén de su cintura, al cambiar de posición. Acrecentaron el ritmo, ocupando un lugar antes vacío, amándose hasta que los cuerpos lleguen explotar, hasta decirse sin palabras que querían tenerse en un futuro indefinido y eterno. Destruyeron tanta multiplicidad de descontentos, de desencuentros que los había separado, frustrado. Harry hizo que sus movimientos fueran irrefrenables, Ginny gimió con más fuerza aún. Llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, agotados. Había competido la excelente imprudencia, el error delicioso de caer uno, en los brazos del otro. La felicidad de ambos adquirió una dimensión aplastante, indestructible. Se amaban como nunca, más que antes. Ginny había resuelto el dilema sangrante de su desaparición física. Harry había recuperado la conciencia, había resucitado para siempre. ¿Qué importaba todo lo demás? Ellos ya habían superado el peor muro que la distancia puede edificar: la muerte._

Tenía frío. El hecho de haberse acostado con el pelo mojado, no era bueno para su salud. Tosió débilmente. Sin abrir los ojos completamente, tanteó las sábanas para taparse, pero no las encontró. Ofuscada, enfocó la vista hacia su alrededor: Harry estaba completamente tapado con ellas, y por supuesto, con la parte que le correspondía. Ginny se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a la verdad… ¿se habían reconciliado? ¿Qué pasaría en adelante con su relación? Le acomodó el pelo con los dedos. La cicatriz de la frente estaba más lúcida que nunca. A ella, cada vez que la veía, todavía le costaba creer que era cierto. Ese mismo hecho la hizo sonreír de forma encantadora. Ginny fue víctima del deseo irreprimible de empezar de nuevo, de olvidarse de todo. Pero aún no estaba segura. ¿Y si él la volvía a lastimar? ¿Y si pretendía volver a jugar con ella? Besó su cachete, disfrutando de la textura de su piel, de su olor tan característico. Había tanta química entre ellos que solamente rozarlo era tener el cielo en las manos. A pesar de tanto horror vivido, Ginny sentía las mismas mariposas en la panza de cuando era una adolescente.

-Mi amor… - se le escapó el susurro.

-¿Eso significa… - contestó él con voz ronca, espiando con un ojo- que volvemos a estar juntos…?

Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Estoy harta de tus bromas, Potter! ¿No se supone que estabas dormido?

-¡No desvíes el tema! – sonrió Harry. Pasó una mano por su espalda.- Me gustaron esas dos palabras que dijiste… "Mi amor"… Suenan bien de tus labios. – Ella sonrió débilmente.

-Yo… - no podía decirle que lo perdonaba, lo sentía, pero el miedo la frenaba. Harry lo leyó en su mirada.

-Estemos juntos, Ginny.- dijo.- Volvamos, volvamos. No tiene sentido estar separados… - se sentó en la cama y ella también.

-Harry… - le dijo con melancolía, poniendo una mano en su rostro que él cubrió con la suya.- Me has hecho tanto daño…

-Ambos nos hemos hecho daño.- corrigió él, pero sin rencor.- Yo me equivoqué con mi venganza, pero no pude soportar el hecho de pensar que me habías engañado… creí que realmente estaba muerto…

-¿Qué sentiste el día que Amy logró despertarte?-Quiso saber Ginny, de repente pensando en ese momento.

-Yo… no lo sé. Fue un momento terrible. No recordaba nada, salvo que Jean Paul me había traicionado y que tú estabas en peligro; los hechos eran confusos en mi mente, pero sólo estaba clara mi preocupación por ti. – Ginny se estremeció- Estaba perdido en el tiempo. De todas maneras no fue en esos instantes cuando resucité…

-¿No?- se extrañó Ginny.- ¿Cuándo, entonces?

-Cuando te vi. – contestó Harry. Su tono no fue romántico, sino mucho mejor, sonó más sincero que nunca.- En el cementerio.

-Obliviate. – dijo Ginny con enojo. – Fue cruel de tu parte.

-Lo siento. – Se disculpó él.- No debí haberte hecho eso. Pero no podía dejar que te enteres que estaba vivo de esa manera…

-Me estabas quitando el mejor de los recuerdos, egoísta.- Eso fue un halago más que un reproche.- Aunque logré recordarlo, y con eso hice la imagen de la fragancia.

-Lo sé.- sonrió Harry.- Es realmente un misterio de la magia que hayas logrado encontrar ese recuerdo.

-Es un milagro del amor, no de la magia.- corrigió Ginny.- ¡Qué asco! – Se dijo después- ¡Me estoy poniendo romántica! – Harry largó una carcajada y se tildó mirándola. Era tan perfecta.- Sígueme contando cuando despertaste.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí. Amy me contó cómo eran las cosas. Ya sabes. - dijo incómodo- Que estabas casada con Jean. Omitió el pequeño detalle de que tenían una hija…

-¿Ah sí?- se extrañó Ginny.

-Sí. No sé porqué lo hizo. Conocí a Charlotte en la plaza _Adam Smith_, con el suceso de los dementores. Ella no despertaba, ¿lo sabías?

-No, Charl no quiso contarme nada. Ella y Mel huyeron de casa cuando vieron que…- Ginny se interrumpió.

-¿Qué vieron? Vamos…- apremió Harry acariciándola. Ella mantuvo su mano entrelazada a la de él.

-Charl y Mel escucharon que yo peleaba con Jean Paul. Le estaba pidiendo el divorcio y él me golpeó. Vieron todo. Debió ser un momento terrible para Charl. Obviamente por eso odiaba a Jean…

-¿Le estabas pidiendo el divorcio? – Ginny asintió.- Yo pensando en vengarme… Fui un estúpido. Mientras, tú sufrías por ese bastardo…

-No revolvamos mierda, Harry.- dijo Ginny, bastante directa. – Los dos nos hemos equivocado.

-Jean Paul es un…

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta…- lo interrumpió Ginny.

-Dime.

-¿Es cierto que me engañabas con Romilda?- se sintió una estúpida preguntando eso. Era evidente que su respuesta sería negativa.

-Eso es una mentira y tú lo sabes.- contestó Harry, parco.

-No, no lo sé. Por algo te estoy preguntando.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? – inquirió Harry. Pero no hizo falta que respondiera.- ¡Ese desgraciado te estuvo quemando la cabeza! ¡Voy a tener que matarlo!

-¡Cálmate!- intentó tranquilizarlo ella. – Yo…

-Es mentira, Ginny.- dijo él convencido.- Romilda siempre ha estado insinuándose conmigo. Tu bien lo sabes. Pero nunca he caído en sus redes. Puedes preguntarle a Ron, él ha sido testigo de eso. – Ella bajó la mirada. – ¿Vas a dudar de ello?

-No. En realidad prefiero creerte.- contestó Ginny.- Pero la odio. No me pidas que no lo haga. Jean Paul se encargó de frustrarme tu recuerdo. No sé cómo pude confiar en él.

-Lo sé. Nunca pensé que sería capaz de tanto.

-Sí, pero no hablemos más de él.- suplicó Ginny.- Hablemos de algo más lindo.- propuso.- ¿Qué sentiste cuando viste a _nuestra princesa_ por primera vez? – Harry sonrió.

-Me recordó mucho a mi madre y a ti. – Se mordió el labio inferior como sorprendido de recordar esas sensaciones- No podía creer que me encontrara con alguien tan parecido a ambas. Como te decía en ese momento, Charl no despertaba… - Ginny asintió.

-Heredó de su padre la prematura experiencia con dementores…- acotó.

-… entonces yo me desesperé. –continuó Harry, tras sonreír y asentir por el comentario.- Estaba realmente preocupado. Si no la salvaba esa criatura iba a morir y yo…

-Tu complejo de héroe – le recordó Ginny. Harry negó.

-No, fue más que eso. Sentí como si… en caso de no salvarla, mi vida no tendría sentido. ¡Y recién la conocía! – torció los ojos.

-La sangre tira, Potter.- sonrió Ginny.- Ella es muy inocente. ¡Además tienen los mismos ojos!

-¿Y has visto lo parecida que es a Mel?- comentó Harry.- De hecho ese día le pregunté si eran hermanas.

-Sí, son idénticas. Mel también es como una hija para mí. Junto con Charl, han sido mi mayor fuerza para salir de… - bajó la mirada.- esas épocas…

-Mel me reconoció ese día.- le confesó Harry. Ginny se sorprendió mucho.

-¡No me digas!

-Sí. Son muy rápidas esas dos. Me temo que ya habían encontrado la foto.

-Encontraron la foto que Jean rompió a la mitad.- informó Ginny pensativa.

Quedaron unos minutos en silencio, cada uno preso en sus cavilaciones, hasta que Harry preguntó:

- ¿Cómo era Charl cuando nació?

-¡No te imaginas cuán hermosa!- contestó Ginny, enternecida.- Era tan pequeña, Harry. Yo deseaba que tenga tus ojos. Se cumplió el deseo, como habrás comprobado. – A Harry le latió con fuerza el corazón. -Por las noches, la miraba dormir, y a veces lloraba porque tú no la habías podido conocer. – Ambos intercambiaron una mirada tristeza.- Siempre le hablaba de ti, cuando estábamos solas.

-¿En serio? – eso había sensibilizado a Harry.

-Sí, por supuesto. Solía quedarme en la empresa haciendo trabajo extra. Nos encantaba compartir momentos juntas. Como ella era un bebé… habrá tenido siete meses mas o menos… a llevaba conmigo.- relató Ginny, nostálgica.- Le contaba de cómo su padre me había salvado del basilisco cuando era una niña…, cómo me había hecho tan feliz…

Entonces, en un arrebato de ternura reprimida, Harry la besó desprevenidamente. Ella lo separó con una media sonrisa.

-¿Y eso, Samuelson? – fue en un tono afectivo mas que de reproche. Harry rió.

-Te amo Ginny, te amo…- le dijo.- Perdón por todo el daño que te hice, perdón por haber querido destruirte, tienes que saber que eso me dolió más a mi que a ti, yo sufría el doble cuando te lastimaba, me estaba haciendo daño a mi mismo, ¿y sabes por qué?- Ginny negó. Estaba pasmada y sorprendida.- Porque tú eres parte de mí.

-No Harry, perdóname tú, fui una idiota. Por mi culpa pensaste que Charlotte no era tu hija, yo me dejé convencer por Jean, pero estaba sola y desperada, me equivoqué…- se le aguaron los ojos.

-No llores ahora, no quiero verte así nunca más…- suplicó él besándola nuevamente.- Quiero que seamos felices, quisiera recuperar todo el tiempo perdido pero…

-Tenemos toda la vida.- lo interrumpió ella abrazándolo.

-¿Eso es un sí?- musitó un Harry ilusionado.

-Te amo, idiota.- contestó Ginny, quién a pesar de haber cambiado, no perdía su acidez.

Harry rió y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Ginny reía a carcajadas.

-¡Basta Harry! En serio, en serio… - el cortó con las cosquillas- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las diez de la mañana.- contestó Harry.

-¡Diablos! – Ginny se levantó al instante.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Tengo miles de las cosas para hacer hoy! – exclamó ella, buscando entre toda la colección que zapatos iría a ponerse. Harry se levantó con su torso desnudo a vislumbrar el placard.- ¿Cuál me pongo?- Harry llegó a contar más de veinte pares.

-¿Cómo puedes tener tantos?- inquirió sorprendido.

-Harry, no son tantos. Fijate que esta es la primera parte de la colección.- Sonrió y tomó unos de leopardo.- ¿No son un sueño?

-No te pongas eso.- le advirtió él seriamente. Ella sonrió.

-Había olvidado de lo que eras con el tema de la ropa.- Lo abrazó con un zapato en cada mano y el le acarició la espalda.

-Acostúmbrate Diseñadora, de ahora en adelante, no más polleras cortas, ni blusas escotadas, ni ajustadas, ni transparentes.

-¿Algo más, señor Potter?

-¿No lo comprendes, Gin? Eres demasiado hermosa para mi propia salud mental.- le besó el cuello.

-Si es por belleza y por fama entonces no me tengo que preocupar.- ironizó ella.- Eres lo mas feo que vi en mi vida…y no te conoce nadie…- rieron.- ¡Esa media sonrisa! – lo besó.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tienes que hacer?

-¡Sorpresa para ti y para Charl! – Susurró Ginny enigmáticamente yendo para el baño.- Me voy a producir un poco, amor…

Harry hizo una mueca celosa. Esos dos no cambiarían más.

0

Harry Ronald Weasley lloraba. Ron intentaba calmarlo, pero no había forma. No sabía si tenía fiebre, hambre o sueño. O frío tal vez. Esperaba que Hermione llegue pronto, no solamente porque no era muy adepto con los bebés, sino porque la extrañaba horrores. La situación no había sido del todo buena, pero mejoró desde el nacimiento de su segundo hijo. Mel estaba enloquecida con su hermanito. No paraba de darle besos y cuidarlo. Con su prima jugaban a que eran sus madres, mientras Hermione las vigilaba. No era seguro darle un bebé a esos dos demonios.

Por otra parte, hacía tiempo que Ron estaba deseoso de volver con su mujer. Pero el orgullo se lo impedía, ante la posibilidad de que ella se niegue. Sabía que con su mejor amigo y su hermana pasaba algo parecido y desde afuera parecía patético, como bien habían catalogado los gemelos. Sin embargo, al estar en esa situación no era para nada fácil tomar la iniciativa y menos con Hermione. Tenía miedo, no quería ser rechazado. Él se había equivocado, Ginny tuvo razón cuando le dijo que él estuvo con Hermione sabiendo que era muy amiga de su hermana. "Las amigas mujeres entre ellas son incondicionales", concluyó Ron abatido. Decidió aceptarlo. Estaba resignado a que su esposa siempre le omitiría detalles de la vida privada de Ginny, así como si él intentara sacarle Harry las confidencias con Hermione.

-_Es la ley de la vida, Harry_.- le decía su bebé.- _Sólo espero que por tu nombre no salgas buscador… ¡debes parecerte a tu padre! Aunque físicamente creo que serás como ella_.-sonrió mirando el pelo castaño de su hijo. El bebé había dejado de sollozar para reírse con ganas.- _¿Tu madre? No lo sé, ya va a volver. No me dice donde va, ¿lo sabías? _

Hermione llegó en ese instante y se quedó observándolos, muda.

-_La conocí cuando tenía once años. Al principio no la soportaba, debo admitirlo_.- Hermione entrecerró los ojos con odio.- _Creo que en el fondo era porque me gustaba_. – Harry jugaba babeando su remera.- _Fue difícil, nunca pensé que una mujer como ella se fijaría en mi. Era demasiado buena en todo lo que hacía, ¿qué tendría yo para ofrecerle?_- Hermione ablandó su mirada.- _Increíblemente ella me aceptó, pero ahora estamos distanciados o separados_… _me temo que ella no quiere volver. Por suerte has venido tú, y ahora puedo estar más cerca de ti y de ella. Has sido muy oportuno, Harry… _

Hermione rió y Ron levantó la cabeza. Se puso color bordó.

-¿Qué haces ahí? – Espetó avergonzado.- ¿De qué te ríes?

-Te miraba.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo exactamente? – preguntó Ron con miedo.

Hermione se acercó y dejó su bolso sobre la almohada, al lado el moisés.

-El suficiente para escuchar todo lo que le dijiste a Harry. – Estiró los brazos para tomar a su hijo, el cual empezó a llorar.- Tiene hambre. Déjame decirte…- se sacó la blusa para darle el pecho.

"_Oh, no hagas eso delante de mí porque no respondo",_ pensó Ron

-…que me parece de muy mal gusto que le digas a nuestro bebé que fue oportuno.-Hermione lo miraba de manera sensual mientras acomodaba a Harry en su regazo. Se sacó el sostén. Disfrutaba ver a Ron desesperado.

"_Diablos, eres de lo peor Hermione, no te atreverás a…" _

El bebé comenzó a succionar el pezón de Hermione. Ron, con una pizca de culpa, sintió algo de envidia por su propio hijo.

-¿Te parece justo lo que hiciste? Nuestro hijo es fruto del amor, no debes aprovecharte de eso para estar cerca de mí.- Sonrió. Ron alzó las cejas.

-¿Me estás cargando?

-Sí.- Hermione largó una carcajada y Ron también. Éste se arrodillo y rozó su nariz con la de ella.

-Eres perversa, ¿te lo dije?- musitó.- No deberías hacerme eso, estoy volviéndome loco…- rozó su boca. En el medio, el bebé no se daba cuenta de nada. Ron bajó la mirada y acarició su cabecita.

-Ron… yo…

-Te amo.- la besó y ella lo acarició con la mano que tenía libre. Él los abrazó a ambos.

-Iba a decirte que le digas a Ginny que eche a Ann Turner. – dijo Hermione en medio de una risa. Ron la miró a los ojos.

-¿Eso solo?

-Y que yo también te amo, hermoso. Perdón por lo que hice con lo de Cha…- Ron le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Shh! Aprendí la lección, Gin me la enseñó. – Hermione lo miró con interrogación.- Sí, ella me hizo entender que ustedes son amigas desde antes y que yo debí esperarme algo así. Supongo que me acostumbraré.- se encogió de hombros.- También estoy acostumbrado a tus confidencias con Harry… Aunque pensándolo bien, ¡ahora me tengo que volver a acostumbrar! – rieron.

-Te amo.- repitió Hermione.- No nos separemos nunca más.

-Nunca. Aunque en los partidos de _Quidditch_ es preferible…

-¡Ronald!- exclamó Hermione en tono de advertencia.

-Era una broma, era una broma.- sonrieron y se besaron.

Cuando bajaron la cabeza, notaron que Harry se había quedado profundamente dormido.

00

Al domingo siguiente, toda la familia estaba reunida en la mansión de Ginny, que había sido reconstruida después de las llamas. La pelirroja decidió cambiar un poco la decoración y hacer cuartos extra para todos. La enorme mansión había quedado mucho mejor que antes, con colores más vivos, pero no por eso menos finos y lujosos. Ginny ya estaba acostumbrada a los lujos y el hecho de volver con Harry no la cambiaría. Él la aceptaba así, después de todo día a día comprobaba que la seguía amando como el primer día.

Ginny tenía preparadas varias sorpresas para la velada. Primero, esperaba una reconciliación de Harry con toda la familia, segundo, había hecho los trámites para el cambio de identidad de Charlotte y tercero y último, quería confesarles a todos que Harry y ella estaban nuevamente juntos. Esa sorpresa era principalmente para Charlotte. Estaba feliz. La vida la había devuelto a Harry y Charlotte sabía la verdad. Se había sincerado con el Mundo Mágico por completo. A pesar de las agrias críticas de Eulalia Voile desde el Profeta, quién de repente parecía detestar a Arthur Weasley luego de que renunciara a su cargo de Ministro de la Magia, Ginny sentía que no podía estar más satisfecha. El resto de la familia, exceptuando Ron y Hermione, desconocía que Harry estaba invitado. Ginny había escogido un vestido especial para la ocasión, quería estar deslumbrante. Lo estiró encima de la cama, mientras iba ordenando prendas, que por supuesto eran nuevas.

-¡No es justo que te pongas este vestido!- le decía Hermione.- A mi todavía no me entran.

Ginny sonrió, apilando un par de conjuntos de lencería para meterlos en el cajón, el cual no tenía más espacio.

-Tienes que respetar la dieta que te di.- dijo Ginny.- De lo contrario, no podrás vestirlos jamás.

-Que positiva eres.- contestó Hermione con cinismo.

-Deberías dejar el chocolate por las noches.- aconsejó su cuñada.- Con dejar eso, ya estarás salvada para la próxima velada… no tienes demasiado kilos demás.

-No me importa. Ron me quiere así.- se consoló Hermione.- Además, no cantes victoria, que tú puedes tener otro bebé en cualquier momento. Ya sabes como está Charl con el tema.

Charlotte estaba deseosa de un hermanito. Desde que había nacido su primo, no pedía otra cosa.

-No voy a tener otro hijo ahora, Hermione. ¡Imagina que sería de mis colecciones!- en el fondo la idea le gustaba, pero no quería admitirlo.

-Harry seguro quiere otro. Después de lo vivido con Charlotte…

-Mantengamos al margen ese tema.- la frenó Ginny, tomando los últimos vestidos colgándolos en perchas.- Hoy es muy especial…

-¿Vienen Ernestina y Amy?- inquirió Hermione.

-Sí, ¿por?

-Esa mujer, Ernestina.- manifestó Hermione.- Es muy arrogante para mi gusto.

-Tiene con que agrandarse, no tengas dudas de eso.- opinó Ginny.- Está escribiendo una novela.

-¿En serio? – Ginny asintió - ¿Sobré qué?

-No tengo la menor idea, no quiso comentarme nada. Sólo me dijo que me encantará.- Ginny se encogió de hombros.- Es algo rara.

-¿Cómo está sobrellevando Amy lo de Lupin?- quiso saber Hermione.

-Con culpa.- contestó Ginny.- Eso me contó Harry.

-¿Culpa?- se desconcertó Hermione.

-Apareció otro hombre en su vida.- explicó Ginny.- Harry dijo, que a su vez se lo dijo Ernestina, que ella está muy enamorada del sujeto.

-Aja. Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?

-Aún así, no puede admitirlo por respeto al recuerdo de Lupin. Ernestina me mostró una foto de ese hombre… se llama Octavio o algo así. -Ginny hizo una mirada elocuente.- Entre nosotras…- bajó la voz.- no puede perderse semejante espécimen…

Hermione sonrió.

-¿Está bueno?

-¡Para el infarto! - Rieron a carcajadas.- Bueno mejor vamos a poner los centros de mesa que mis queridos hermanos deben estar por llegar.

-¿Vienen temprano?- preguntó Hermione mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Viene Percy más temprano, y nos saturará con la venta de alfombras, eso es lo único que lamento…- rió levemente Ginny- ¿Las niñas?

-Jugando, en la sala de juegos. Debo decir que quedó fantástica desde que la remodelaron.

-No fomentes mi ego cuñada, después te quejas de que me agrando.- sonrió Ginny.- Por cierto, no te comenté que tomé una decisión.

-¿Cuál?

-No me vestiré más con el traje de Cindy.- dijo Ginny con seguridad. Hermione abrió la boca para protestar.- ¡No, no me digas que estoy loca!

-¡Es la verdad!- exclamó Hermione.- Harry no permitirá que cometas esa locura…

-Para ti es muy fácil, pero yo necesito ser Ginevra nuevamente. ¡Quiero gritarle a mundo mágico que estoy viva! –se expresó Ginny.- Sobre todo ahora, que estoy más viva que nunca. – suspiró de felicidad.

-Estás loca. Harry no…

-El no se enterará.- dijo Ginny con simpleza.

-¡No empieces a mentir nuevamente Gin! ¡Recuerda todo lo que tuviste que luchar luego para esclarecer tu vida! – argumentó con racionalidad su cuñada. Ante esto, Ginny se quedó pasmada: ella tenía razón.- Si quieres decir la verdad sobre tu muerte, es mejor que hagas partícipe a Harry de esa decisión. Puedes perderlo de lo contrario.

-Lo sé.- admitió Ginny tirándose en el sofá y quedándose pensativa sin saber qué hacer.

00

La noche de la velada llegó rápido. Ginny ya estaba lista, con su vestido color rojo. Se hizo un maquillaje de noche para ir a la par del vestido. Sonrió su reflejo, estaba bastante conforme con su imagen. Tomó la fragancia _Volver a Nacer_ y se aplicó generosamente detrás de las orejas, en el cuello, en los hombros y en los brazos. Se aplicó un poco de brillo labial. Estaba lista. Charl entró en su habitación sin tocar la puerta.

-¡Mami! – Susurró.- ¿Papá va a venir?

Ginny puso una cara rara. Quería que fuese una sorpresa, pero no que su hija se ponga triste.

-Está invitado, cielo.- le contestó.- Pero no se si podrá, no me avisó nada.- sonrió.

-¿Siguen peleados?- inquirió la niña preocupada. Ginny la sentó en su regazo.

-No debes preocuparte.- dijo con un brillo en los ojos que Charl nunca había visto en su madre.- Tu padre y yo… es difícil de explicar, pero te prometo que pronto lo sabrás todo.

Charl sonrió.

-¿Es algo bueno?

-Sí.-confirmó su madre.- Pero no más preguntas señorita, váyase a poner el vestido que le obsequié. ¿Melanie qué está haciendo?

-Se está probando tus sostenes.- la vendió Charl. Ginny, que en otras épocas la hubiese retado, largó una carcajada.- ¿No te vas a enojar por eso? – se sorprendió criatura.

-No, cariño. Ve a jugar con ella si quieres, pero no rompas las prendas, ¿está claro?

-¡Si mami, te lo prometo! – La abrazó.- ¡Gracias!- se fue.

-Yo voy a bajando.

Cuando Ginny llegó al comedor, sonó la campana.

-¡Deja, Holly, voy yo! – le dijo a la elfina.- ¡Ya llegaron!

Ginny abrió la puerta. Sus pupilas detectaron un centenar de personas: Percy, George, Fred, Bill, Arthur, Molly, Ron con su bebé en sus brazos, Ernestina, Amy acompañada de sus ojeras que aún no la dejaban descansar.

-Hola Ginny.- Arthur fue el primer en dar fin al silencio de la sala.

-Hola a todos…- saludó ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Es que no sabía bien por donde empezar.

-Nos alegramos que estés viva, hermanita.- dijo con sarcasmo Fred. Hubo carcajadas generales.

-¡Cindy!- siguió George.- ¿Cómo has estado? – Ginny le dirigió una horrible mirada de desdén.

-Odia que la llamen Cindy.- recordó Amy con voz casina.

-Ese nombre es por su seguri…- quiso decir Percy, pero se vio interrumpido.

-¡Tío Fred!- decía una fina voz desde las escaleras. Eran Charl y Mel.

-¡Te dije que vendrían!- la siguió su prima, corriendo peligrosamente por los escalones.

-¡No corran niñas!- las regañó a Hermione de atrás, a lo que todos rieron levemente.

Los gemelos corrieron a abrazar a sus sobrinas. Fred sostenía Charl y comenzó a hacerla volar, y George, no tardó en hacer lo mismo. Enseguida la sala se llenó de un tumulto, ese tumulto del calor de un hogar sincero que tanto extrañaban las paredes de la mansión.

-Y, yo creo que Harry tiene razón…- Percy seguía hablando de la seguridad de Ginny con Arthur, quién no parecía estar prestándole atención.

-¡Ríanse nomás!- dijo Hermione acalorada. – Pero cuando se trata de poner límites nadie ayuda. Cuando llegó abajo, le dirigió a su esposo una mirada cómplice. Harry estiró los bracitos a su madre, y Hermione lo tomó.

-¿Cómo has estado? – inquirió Ron embelesado. Hermione sonrió enamoradizamente.

-Parece que hay buenas noticias.- comentó Ernestina, para nada discreta.

-Diablos…- se le escapó a Ron, ofuscado. Ginny rió y menos su hermano y su mejor amiga la acompañaron.

-Eso parece.- dijo Molly sonriendo.- Digo, que hay buenas noticias…

-Ejem, ejem… - carraspeó Ginny- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos?- propuso. Se la veía nerviosa.- Holly, tráenos algo para tomar.

-Enseguida señora.- la elfina hizo una reverencia y se fue rápidamente.

-¡Mami!

-¿Qué?- contestó Hermione a Mel.

-Nos vamos a jugar a la sala con los tíos. – Informó - Queremos demostrarle el _amago de wroski._

-¿Cómo que…?- empezó Molly, dispuesta a oponerse.

-Niñas, será mejor que…

-Vayan.- los interrumpió Ginny con una sonrisa.- Pero procuren no romper nada.

-Con permiso.- dijeron los gemelos.

Cuando las niñas y los gemelos desaparecieron, todos comenzaron a hablar de diferentes temas y el ambiente quedó algo aliviado. Ginny esperaba impaciente la llegada de Harry, ya que quería saber cómo reaccionarían con el hecho de que ellos estén juntos otra vez.

-Quiero hablar con ustedes.- comenzó para acallar las voces. Ernestina la miró directo a los ojos y eso hizo que Ginny tenga ganas de matarla. Esa mujer tenía un poder en la mirada similar o superior al de Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Qué pasa, hija? – preguntó Molly.

-Ahora se viene un discurso.- anticipó Amy sonriendo y bebiendo Hidromiel.

-¿Qué dijiste?- atacó Ginny de mal talante.

-Que vas a decir algo que te cuesta decir, pero que todos ya sabemos.- simplificó Ernestina, también con una media sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Perdón, pero a qué te refieres?

-¡Vamos, Ginny, ya sabemos que volviste con Harry!- dijo Percy cansado.

Ginny palideció.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Vaya Ginny, ¿en serio pensaste que con Ernestina prácticamente adentro de la familia podrás guardar un secreto? – dijo Arthur, descartando la posibilidad con un movimiento de mano.

-Por si no te diste cuenta, estoy presente Arthur.- replicó la aludida con toda tranquilidad. Amy largó una carcajada.

-Tampoco tratemos a Ernestina como si fuese Rita Skeeter.- la defendió Ron. - Aunque mirándola bien, tiene un aire…

-¡Ni se te ocurra a arrojarle ese almohadón, Ernestina! – exclamó Ginny, viendo lo que iba a hacer la periodista. Todos rieron. – En definitiva, me arruinaron la sorpresa. – bufó.

-Una lástima, Gin. ¡La vez que intentas volver a ser romántica! – dijo Ernestina en tono de broma.

-Yo me alegro que hayas vuelto con Harry, hija.- dijo Molly emocionada.

-Gracias mamá. ¿Desde cuando lo saben?

-Desde el momento que lo no lo vi volver a casa.- dijo Amy. – Y bueno Ernestina estaba conmigo y se enteró.

-¿Ahora la culpa la tengo yo? – Saltó Ernestina, pero no parecía hablar en serio.- Ya ven, una es intuitiva e inteligente y ahora tengo que pagar las consecuencias… - rió.

-Oh, basta ya.- cortó Ginny.

-Era hora que se den otra oportunidad.- opinó Hermione.

-Harry se ha equivocado.- dijo Amy con una nota de amargura en la voz.- Pero… creo que ya están a mano… ¿verdad?

-Eso no les incumbe, son temas privados.-la frenó Ginny.- No digan nada delante de Charl y Mel… quiero contarles por mi cuenta. A que hora vendrá este…

-¿Vengativo? – apuntó Ernestina, pero sin intención de pelear.

-Te escuché.- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Harry estaba allí. Hermoso, completamente hermoso. Vestido de negro, con el pelo brillante y mojado, con un perfume que pulverizaba el olfato, con los ojos verdes resplandeciéndole con felicidad al ver a Ginny. Ella parpadeó, obnubilada por su mera presencia.

-Muy lindo todo pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre.- interrumpió Ron. Ernestina largó una carcajada.- ¡Tengo razón, O'donnel, no se puede vivir del amor!

Comenzaron a cenar. Harry estaba sentado al lado de Ginny y le tocaba la pierna en cuanto tenía oportunidad. Ella le hacía miradas de advertencia por las niñas.

Ron aprovechaba acariciando a su hijo, solamente para estar cerca de Hermione. Era patente que ambas parejas habían vuelto, lo que daba pie para que Ernestina y Amy se diviertan tirando bocadillos, ayudadas naturalmente por los gemelos.

Amy no paraba de decir que los hombres eran todos iguales, y que ninguno era como su difunto esposo Remus Lupin. Los que quedaban, eran "mujeriegos, de baja calaña, y otros insultos parecidos". Ernestina se burlaba de ella a más no poder.

-Cuando haces generalizaciones, amiga, solamente te refieres a Octavio. Tu vida empieza y termine en ese único ejemplo.- escupió sin miramientos.

-Nadie te pidió opinión. Y no hables de lo que no sabes.- dijo Amy, cansada de sus arrebatos.

-No peleen, chicas.- musitó Hermione.

-Yo sólo digo la verdad, ya sabes cuál es mi estilo Hermione. Es ella la que no quiere decir que le gusta ese galán. – retrucó Ernestina.

-Déjame decirte – habló Ginny – que he visto una foto de él. Sí, del tal Octavio.- Amy fulminó a la periodista con la mirada y Ernestina enrojeció sin poder controlarse.- ¡Es hermoso!

-Es un idiota y no lo soporto. – opinó Amy y luego miró a Ernestina – La próxima vez que muestres fotos sin mi consentimi…

-¿Quién es hermoso?- saltó Harry enseguida.

-Nadie, nadie.- lo ignoró Ginny nerviosa. Harry frunció el entrecejo y Ron negó con la cabeza, riendo.- ¿Cómo sigues con tu novela, Ernestina?

-Excelente, estoy segura de que te gustará.

-¿Por qué siempre dices eso? – quiso saber Hermione.

-Ya lo verán, ya lo verán.- contestó Ernestina misteriosamente. – No la he terminado aún. Falta el final.

-Lo dice porque la novela es…

-¡Cállate, Amy!

Ginny no pudo lograr sonsacarle nada a Ernestina sobre la novela. Aunque no podía saber qué interesante podría ser esa historia para ella, más allá de un interés meramente cultural.

0

Los días transcurrieron con una paz que a Harry le daba miedo. El hecho de que Jean Paul esté en la cárcel no lo dejaba dormir, ni pensar. Tenía un mal presentimiento, no confiaba en que él se quedaría quieto. Paralelamente, no la felicidad no le cabía en el pecho. Por momentos su memoria emocional lo trasladaba a los diecinueve años, cuando le iba a pedir compromiso a Ginny. Harry por primera vez en mucho tiempo era feliz. Los fantasmas entre él y Ginny se habían terminado; Charlotte también estaba contentísima con sus padres juntos. No dejaba de jugar con su prima, disfrutando a cada segundo de la mejor etapa de su vida.

Ginny, por su parte, estaba algo cansada de tener que disfrazarse de Cindy Hoffman. No quiso tocar el tema con Harry porque sabía que era un motivo de discusión y que en ese punto él era completamente inflexible.

-Está preocupado, Ginny.- opinó Hermione luego de que su cuñada le confiara lo que sentía, mientras desayunaban.

-Me tiene un poco harta su paranoia.- descargó ella.- ¡No aguanto más ese disfraz! ¡Quiero contarle al mundo mágico que estoy viva!

-¡Ginny, ni se te ocurra! ¡Jean podría enterarse!- musitó alarmada Hermione.

-¡Vamos! ¿Crees que Jean se comerá el verso de que una tal Cindy Hoffman ahora maneja _Sweet Honey_?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Hermione tomó la cuarta galleta de chocolate.

-Quiero decir que… deja de comer porque no te entrarán jamás los vestidos…- Hermione bufó y la dejó en el plato.- quiero decir lo que dije, que Jean Paul sabe la verdad. No hay que ser demasiado inteligente.

-Puede ser.- musitó Hermione.- Pero estarás más desprotegida de todas maneras.

-No, Hermione, me cansé. Harry, mi padre, mis hermanos. – Ginny comenzó a caminar por la casa- ¡Están todos paranoicos! ¡Se supone que Jean está a cargo de la justicia! Sino confiamos en ella, ¿en quién entonces?

-¡Harry confía en la justicia, pero no en Jean!- argumentó Hermione, algo harta.- No seas testaruda Ginny, Harry sabe porqué lo hace… ¿acaso no piensas en Charl?

-¿Acaso nadie piensa en mi?- se ofuscó Ginny.- Charlotte estará bien.- dijo convencida y tomó su cartera.

-¿Dónde piensas ir?- adivinó Hermione sus intenciones.

-A la empresa con Charl.- informó su amiga.- No me mires así.

-Ponte el disfraz.- exigió Hermione con su voz autoritaria.

-No lo haré.

-¡Ginny!

-Déjame en paz. Iré a buscar a Charl.- empezó a subir las escaleras, pero la frase de Hermione la frenó.

-Si no te pones el disfraz, le contaré a Harry.- Ginny se dio vuelta y la miró como para matarla.- Se lo contaré, Ginny y sabes que hablo en serio.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Me pondré el condenado disfraz! – Exclamó envenenada.- ¡Pero hazme el favor de no dirigirme la palabra!- Subió las escaleras. – ¡Charlotte, nos vamos!- vociferó.

Hermione se mordió el labio con preocupación, pero no contestó.

0

Sin embargo, Ginny no le hizo caso. Al llegar a su casa, se quitó el disfraz. Luego se subió al carro con Charl para ir a la empresa. Le había prometido que la llevaría a almorzar luego. Canturreaba y sonreía como una loca, al parecer estaba feliz de haberse librado de "su otra personalidad". Charlotte la miraba anonadada, mientras peinaba a Bonnie, su muñeca pelirroja y primer regalo de su padre.

-¿Por qué hoy no eres Cindy, mami? – inquirió.

-Porque ya me cansé de serlo, cariño. Ahora soy Ginevra nuevamente, ¿no es genial?

-Papá se enojará contigo.- advirtió Charlotte, a quién no se le escapaba nada.

-Tu padre lo entenderá, estoy segura.- dijo Ginny, aunque sabía que no era cierto. Frenó el semáforo y miró a Charl, que se había quedado muda. - ¿Qué sucede, cielo?

-No quiero que papá y tu vuelvan a pelear.- soltó sin preámbulos la criatura.

-Eso no pasará.- musitó Ginny más insegura que nunca.- Además no correremos peligro, la empresa está vacía los sábados.

Charlotte no contestó y eso agravó los nervios de Ginny. La radio se prendió automáticamente de repente asustando a las dos. Ginny dedujo que debió haberla dejado programada para que se inicie justo a esa hora. Era la radio informativa de _El Gran Merlín._ Ginny la detestaba, Harry era el culpable de aquella emisora.

_- El estado del tiempo hoy en Londres es de 20 grados, pero les aconsejamos que no se descuiden porque se vendrá una tormenta de nieve importante en pocas horas. El consejo para ustedes, nuestros queridos oyentes, es que se mantengan en la calidez de sus hogares… Para incentivarlos en esta prudente decisión aquí tenemos a la gran Ernestina O'donnel, la prestigiosa periodista en una entrevista exclusiva. Por supuesto ella, no pierde el tiempo, ya que nos contará la primicia que seguramente le interesará a El Salvador…_-Ginny apagó la radio de un golpe.

-¡Mami, yo quería escuchar lo que decía esa voz! – se indignó Charlotte.

-Lo que ya sabes, cariño, que tu padre y yo volvimos. –sonrió. "_Malditos…estoy cansada que hablen de nuestra vida privada.", _pensó enojada.

Ginny estacionó en su lugar reservado en el parquímetro de _Sweet Honey_, intentando disimular su enojo. _"Tendré que hablar seriamente con Ernestina sobre este asunto",_ se dijo. Se bajaron del auto y en efecto, la empresa estaba vacía. Ginny miró hacia el cielo mientras tomaba la mano de su hija y vio que por detrás del edificio, asomaban nubes negras. Eso la hizo respirar hondo. Le estaban cansando las tormentas, le recordaba a Mortis Corpus y al infierno vivido con Harry en el último tiempo.

Entraron por la puerta trasera. El quinto piso de la presidencia estaba desierto, y eso era lo mejor. Ginny comprendió que su actitud de no ponerse el disfraz había sido imprudente, por el sólo hecho de que si se cruzaba con un empleado podría causarle un infarto. Charlotte estaba muy silenciosa y eso la ponía peor.

-Llegamos cariño.- dijo en la puerta de su oficina.- ¿Qué te parece si juegas en ella?- intentó animarla.

-No se…- dijo ella dubitativa, con los ojos preocupados.- Mami… - Ginny se puso en cuclillas y la miró fijamente. Charlotte miró para un lado y para el otro, y bajó la voz.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó Ginny cariñosamente, acariciándole el pelo.- Nunca has tenido miedo aquí, no hay nada malo que pueda pasar…

-No lo sé, mami, está todo muy solo…- Ginny rió.

-¿Eso no te parece excelente? ¡Tendremos toda la empresa para nosotras, para jugar!- exclamó Ginny alegremente.

Charl se entusiasmó enseguida.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Entonces puedo jugar aquí con Bonnie?- dijo señalando a su muñeca.

Ginny besó su frente.

-Claro que sí. Yo iré a hacer unas al cuarto piso, pero estaré cerca. Eso sí, no se te ocurra alejarte, ¿queda claro?

-Sí mami, me portaré bien.- concedió Charlotte con una sonrisa.

-Excelente. Cuida que Bonnie no se resfríe.- sonrió y Charl también lo hizo.

Ginny bajó al cuarto piso a ver las nuevas colecciones recién llegadas. Había encargado mil alfombras voladoras y las muestras principales deberían estar puestas allí. Pensando en no encontrarse con ninguna sorpresa a causa de la ineficiencia de sus empleados, apretó con el dedo pulgar el botón del cuarto piso.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Ginny sintió un extraño escalofrío. _"No activaron la calefacción", _pensó y en ese instante un trueno se escuchó. Bufando y de mal humor, introdujo la llave en la puerta del salón donde se elegían las modelos. Entró y al ver el piano color caoba de Elton Hamilton, sonrió por el estremecimiento que le provocaba recordar el reencuentro con Harry. En ese momento, su celular vibró dentro de su bolsillo. Era Hermione. Ginny puso mala cara y tras rechazar la llamada, lo apagó. No tenía ganas de hablar con ella.

Se acercó al piano lentamente, como si fuese a encontrarse con un objeto buscado y apreciado. Se le ocurrió seriamente comprárselo a Hamilton, para conservarlo como una reliquia de su amor con Harry. Un torbellino de pensamientos invadía su cabeza, pensando en la felicidad alcanzada de haber vuelto con Harry, de estar los tres juntos nuevamente, de formar la familia que nunca había podido. Los ojos se le empañaron de felicidad. Se sentó en la butaca de algarrobo, y acarició el piano. Dejando la varita encima del piano, lo abrió como quien abriría un tesoro recién encontrado, como el cofre de una fantasía cumplida, afirmada…

Comenzó a tocar una canción acorde con su realidad...

-_Es tu amor un "te quiero" al partir, suspirar entre dos, es no verte y morir. Es tu amor esa dulce mirada, flores en el jarrón, besos de madrugada. _

"_**-Te amo Ginny, te amo…- recordó las palabras de Harry- Perdón por todo el daño que te hice, perdón por haber querido destruirte, tienes que saber que eso me dolió más a mi que a ti, yo sufría el doble cuando te lastimaba, me estaba haciendo daño a mi mismo, ¿y sabes por qué? … Porque tú eres parte de mí. "**_

_-Es tu amor toda razón para vivir, __es la llama que se enciende dentro de mí. Es tu amor fuego lento que va quemándome por dentro hasta la eternidad… más dulce que la miel, más honesto que el pan, más suave que la piel, más profundo que el mar._

"_**-¡Eres un chantajista!- lo increpó. El la besó y ella no opuso resistencia.- ¡Te odio! -Yo, en cambio, te amo.- le dijo él."**_

-_Es tu amor darse entero y después jugarse hasta la vida sin miedo a perder, es más emocionante que un juego de azar. Mi oficio predilecto, mi talla ideal. Es tu amor ir al cielo y volver, es ver caer el sol en el atardecer, es darse hasta morir_

_y volver a nacer..._

"_**- Me comprometo a amarte… bueno, no se si toda la vida, pero unos añitos sí…- largó una carcajada. Ginny le pegó en la cabeza sonriendo."**_

Ginny terminó la canción riendo por recordar las ocurrencias de Harry. Suspiró, visiblemente feliz. Lo amaba como nunca. Se levantó, dispuesta a ver que estaba haciendo Charlotte.

En ese mismo momento, una mano con un guante negro, le tapó la boca impidiéndole gritar.

* * *

LA PROXIMA PARTE LA VERÁN....

CUANDO BAJEN EL CURSOR... jajaja

:) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...

....

**Capítulo 25**

**Soy un héroe, no un Santo.**

**Parte II**

Ginny abrió los ojos muy grandes, e intentó apartar al sujeto con sus propias manos.

-Te juro que si intentas algo, estarás bajo tierra en menos de un minuto.- dijo la voz de Jean. Luego la soltó y se miraron a los ojos. Él la apuntaba con un arma _muggle._

-Jean, como… como...

-¿Cómo logré escapar? – Inquirió él.- No es algo difícil para mí. ¿Creíste que me iba a quedar quieto con el cuento de que estabas muerta? ¿Creíste que de verdad no iba a saber que te disfrazabas de una insulsa Cindy Hoffman?– rió disfrutando del horror de Ginny.- ¡INGENUA!

-Escucha, por favor, no hagas ninguna locura.- Pensó en Charl un piso más arriba y el corazón le latió fuertemente.- Deberías irte sino quieres que te atrapen nuevamente…

El rió.

-¿Sabes que es esto?- le preguntó acercándole la pistola.- Un arma de fuego _muggle._ Es genial y para alguien sin varita como tú, muy peligroso.- sonrió.

Ginny pensaba a toda máquina. Tenía que hacer que Jean Paul no vea a Charl porque si algo le pasara a ella, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

-¿Qué pasa te has quedado muda? ¡Das lástima! ¿No te pareció raro que no haya ni un solo personal de limpieza? La empresa está tomada por mí…- Jean disfrutaba cada una de las palabras, mientras la apuntaba con el arma.

-Jean, no seas tan estúpido. Los guardias de Azcaban no tardarán en venir. No cometas ningún disparate por favor…

-¿Disparate? No, tu y Charlotte vendrán conmigo…- Ginny se puso roja de furia.- Deberías haberle hecho caso a tu amorcito, ¿no? – retrucó Jean, enérgico.

-Hijo de puta… -Susurró ella.- Si le tocas un pelo a Charl, te juro que no tendré reparos en matarte, ¿me oíste?

-No creo que eso te sea tan fácil.- dijo él con los labios apretados.- Porque creo que la primera que caerá esta noche serás tú… y ahora que lo pienso, no debí salvarte del aquel incendio… para que vayas corriendo a los brazos de Potter…

-¡Traidor!- exclamó Ginny.- Tú siempre has sabido que nunca sentí nada por ti.- En ese momento, Jean se dejó llevar por su arrebato de celos apoyó el arma contra la cien de Ginny, quién se estremeció.

-Escúchame bien, perra. No te saldrás con la tuya. Sino estas conmigo, morirás, pero antes te haré pagar todos y cada uno de tus desplantes. No te vas a llevar de arriba el haberme hecho cornudo con ese desgraciado…

-Jean,- dijo Ginny en un tono de súplica.-…a mí hazme lo que quieras, pero por favor deja a Charl aquí.

-Eso lo decidiré yo…

-¡Mami! – dijo de pronto una voz tras de la puerta del salón.- Mami, ¿dónde estás?- tocó la puerta varias veces.

-Habla…- susurró Jean, colérico.- Y dile que pase.

-No, no lo haré, si quieres llévame a mi contigo, por favor, Jean…- sollozaba Ginny en voz baja. Jean comenzó ahorcarla y ella no podía respirar. Comenzó a toser.

-¡Mamá, mamá!- se asustó Charl detrás de la puerta.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Háblale maldita sea! ¡Dile que pase o la mato!- amenazó Jean, apuntando a la puerta. Ginny lo miró fijo.- Vamos, ¿piensas que las balas no traspasan las puertas? – Jean sonrió.

-Cariño…- dijo Ginny con la voz tomada.- Escucha… ¡vete de aquí, corre! ¡No entres por nada del mundo! ¡Haz lo que te digo y rápid…! - Jean le tapó la boca de una trompada y Ginny cayó al piso haciendo un ruido espantoso.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ! – Sollozaba Charl.- ¡MAMI, QUÉ TE PASA!

Arrastrándola a Ginny por el cuello, Jean Paul dio pasos agigantados hasta la puerta. La abrió y allí estaba Charlotte, aferrada a su muñeca, muerta de miedo. Al verlos, su mirada se llenó de terror.

-¡Suelta a mi mamá!- le exigió con la valentía.

-Mira pequeña, no estoy para renegar.- dijo Jean apuntando a Ginny- Si haces un mínimo movimiento la mataré.

-¡Hijo de puta!- gritó Ginny.

-¡Cállate! – volvió a apoyar el arma en su cien.

-¡NO, NO!- lloraba Charl sin desprenderse de la pierna de Ginny.

-¡No será necesario que te separes de tu madre!- dijo Jean, con la mirada enfermiza.- Vendrán las dos conmigo. – Ginny lo miró con odio contenido.- Y no intentes hacer ninguna locura amor, porque no me costará nada un _Avada Kedavra _para tu querido retoño.

-¡Eres malo, eres malo!- largó Charlotte.

Jean le tapó la boca con una cinta de inmediato y la alzó. Bonnie se cayó en el piso.

-Tú vendrás conmigo, tesoro.- dijo. Charlotte pataleaba, negaba y lloraba.

-¡DÉJALA! ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ, JEAN!- Gritó Ginny.

-De ninguna manera, este será mi pasaje para que vengas conmigo sin tener que obligarte. Vamos. Toma mi mano.

-¡SUELTA A CHARLOTTE O TE MATARÉ!

-¿Prefieres que me vaya con ella sola?- inquirió Jean con crueldad.

Ella lo miró a Charl y sus miradas se conectaron. Las dos sabían que nunca iban a abandonarse, ni en las buenas, ni en las malas.

Ginny tomó la mano de Jean y los tres desaparecieron.

**Media hora ANTES.**

_Harry había llegado a la casa de Hermione algo molesto y angustiado. No sabía bien porqué, pero un mal presentimiento no lo dejaba estar tranquilo. Pensó, con algo de alivio, que hacía unas horas que no veía a su mujer y a su hija y paranoia por la que Ginny tanto se quejaba lo estaba acosando nuevamente. De todas maneras el no lo tomaba como paranoia, sino como prudencia. Estaba seguro que los hombres de Lebon no descansarían ni se quedarían quietos mientras ellos intentaban ser felices. Harry estaba convencido de que Jean Paul era capaz de cualquier cosa para lograr sus objetivos, porque después de todo, ¿cuándo le había temblado el pulso? Estacionó su auto en el parquímetro de la mansión de Hermione. Cerró la puerta y caminó por el jardín. Pensó en Charl. Una sensación de vacío sintió al no verla jugando allí con Mel._

_Sacó una llave de los bolsillos y luego lo pensó mejor: no sería respetuoso entrar sin permiso, así que decidió tocar el timbre._

_Hermione lo atendió con una sonrisa en los labios. Harry sonrió también al verla._

_-¿Pasó algo bueno y no me enteré? – dijo. _

_-¿Hola no? – replicó Hermione dándole un beso. – Pasa. _

_-Gracias, no imaginas el frío que hace afuera. Estoy seguro de que nevará._

_-Puede ser. Yo me estaba riendo de las ocurrencias de Mel cuando juega con Harry…_

_-Eso de que le hayas puesto Harry da lugar a confusiones- dijo Harry sentándose en el sillón._

_-¿A qué confusiones te refieres?- quiso saber Hermione, haciendo lo mismo._

_-Ya sabes, las viejas historias de nuestro amor secreto.- rieron con ganas los dos._

_-Qué horror.- dijo Hermione, con lágrimas a causa de la risa._

_-¡Más respeto!- musitó Harry.- ¿Sabes? Extrañaba estas cosas… Los he extrañado mucho a todos…_

_-Me imagino. Es normal, ¿no? – Harry asintió. Y luego hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo:_

_-¿Sabes algo de Ginny? – preguntó Harry._

_-¿Sabes algo de Ron? – siguió Hermione._

_-El encanto Weasley- dijo Hermione volviendo a reír.- ¿Y bien?_

_-Se supone que deberías confiar en que está entrenando. – Contestó Harry riendo. Hermione le golpeó el hombro.- Ha vuelto después de todo el descalabro sufrido con Gin, ya sabes, lo del incendio. ¿Ginny está arriba?_

_-No, se fue hace diez minutos.- contestó Hermione, poniéndose seria de repente.- Se fue con Charl a la empresa, creo yo._

_-¿Pasó algo?- quiso saber Harry percibiendo la mala cara de su amiga._

_-No, no.- dijo Hermione con evasivas._

_-Hermione…- empezó Harry, impaciente._

_-Estaba de mal humor por tu paranoia.- soltó Hermione, sin ganas de discutir._

_-No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?_

_-Como bien sabes, Ginny detesta disfrazarse de Cindy Hoffman.- recordó Hermione.- Así que tuvimos una discusión por ese asunto._

_-¿Ella se fue sin el disfraz?- se alarmó Harry._

_-No, puedes quedarte tranquilo. Pero la tuve que amenazar para que no lo haga. Sin embargo, ella tiene algo de razón._

_-No, no la tiene. _

_-Harry, piensa un poco por favor. De repente, después de enterrar a Ginny por precaución, aparece una mujer que ocupa su lugar, que está en la empresa, con su hija. ¡A la gente no le costará deducir que es ella!- exclamó Hermione razonablemente._

_-Tienes razón, pero no tuvimos otra alternativa.- dijo Harry._

_En ese momento, apareció un elfo de delantal celeste y remendado, con una bandeja de jugo de calabaza y galletas, y una pequeña radio al costado._

_-Señora, me tomé el atrevimiento de traer estos manjares.- dijo algo cohibido._

_-¡Con que ahora tienes elfo!- dijo Harry alegremente. Hermione asintió._

_-Exacto, pero Rocco tiene sus vacaciones y su paga, ¿no es cierto, Rocco?_

_-Así es, Rocco es muy feliz aquí.- dijo el elfo.- Rocco ha traído la radio porque sabe que Harry Potter y Hermione Weasley escucha a esta hora su programa favorito._

_-Gracias Rocco, eres muy amable.- Rocco dejó la bandeja y se fue con una reverencia.-¡Acabo de recordar que hoy estará Ernestina con la primicia del día! _

_-¿Sí? No lo sabía.- confesó Harry distraído. _

_Hermione apuntó con la varita en la radio._

_-Está puesta en el dial, así que no tendremos que buscarla.- informó alegremente._

_-_El estado del tiempo hoy en Londres es de 20 grados, pero les aconsejamos que no se descuiden porque se vendrá una tormenta de nieve importante en pocas horas. El consejo para ustedes, nuestros queridos oyentes, es que se mantengan en la calidez de sus hogares… Para incentivarlos en esta prudente decisión aquí tenemos a la gran Ernestina O'donnel, la prestigiosa periodista en una entrevista exclusiva. Por supuesto ella, no pierde el tiempo, ya que nos contará la primicia que seguramente le interesará a El Salvador…

_-_Ernestina, ¿cómo estás?

_-_Quiero ir al grano, Eric_.- dijo ella cortante._

_-_Adelante_.- aceptó el conductor, algo asustado._

_-_Nos llegó a la redacción de _El Gran Merlín_ un comunicado desde Azcaban.

_Harry y Hermione se miraron expectantes._

-¿De qué se trata, Ernestina? Por lo que estás diciendo la audiencia debe permanecer atenta, es sumamente importante todo lo que proven…

_-_Lo que decía el comunicado,_ - dijo Ernestina, y Hermione supo que estaba haciendo su típica expresión de impaciencia, cerrando los ojos_.- Es que Jean Paul Lebon ha logrado escapar de la cárcel hace no menos de cinco o seis horas. Estaba todo planeado para que…

_-¡NO!- Exclamó Hermione._

-los guardas crean que el aún estaba allí, y así el supo ganar tiempo…- _seguía Ernestina._

_Hermione bajó el volumen de la radio._

_No supo cuándo fue, pero Harry estaba de pie y el corazón le latía con fuerza._

_-Ginny y Charl.- solo dijo mirando al vacío. Hermione tomó el celular._

_-Harry déjame intentar a su móvil para avisarle…- dijo mientras marcaba su celular.- Ya que sabemos que Ginny no escucha esta emisora y es la única de nuestro que enganchan los autos…_

_-Está bien… - Harry comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá.- ¿Y?_

_-No, no me atiende. Me ha rechazado la llamada.- dijo Hermione angustiada._

_-¡Estoy seguro que Jean Paul está en la empresa!- exclamó nervioso._

_Acto seguido, salió corriendo hacia la puerta de calle._

_-¡HARRY! – Gritó Hermione, en vano._

_0_

Charlotte, Ginny y Jean Paul, habían aparecido en una especie de cabaña. Era rectangular, con pisos de madera y dos ventanas una de cada lado de la puerta, las cuales llevaban finas cortinas color hueso. El sitio estaba bien cuidado: todo estaba ordenado en su lugar. Los muebles eran viejos, pero no había signos de falta de limpieza, ni de descuidos. Había una mesita con diferentes bebidas alcohólicas en un rincón. Tanto la izquierda como a la derecha de la habitación, bien enfrente de la puerta, había dos camas de dos plazas. La única habitación que componía la cabaña, parecía ser simétrica.

Encima de una de ellas había una repisa con adornos de vidrio, una pecera con diferentes peces de colores y lo que parecía ser un gira tiempo. Una mesa de algarrobo también rectangular, con un mantel blanco en ella. Encima un jarrón color marfil. Las sillas estaban prolijamente acomodadas alrededor, con tanta perfección que no pasaban desapercibido. Las paredes eran de ladrillos artesanales. Una lámpara sencilla pero bastante decorativa alumbraba perfectamente el centro de la cabaña. Se sentía el ruido del mar desde afuera. El viento se filtraba por las hendijas de las maderas, como un augurio maligno que poseía a todos los presentes.

Charlotte estaba dormida mediante un hechizo que Jean macabramente le había hecho para que deje de llorar. Estaba acostada en la cama contra la pared. Ginny estaba atada con fuertes cuerdas al lado de ella, con la cabeza gacha. Jean la miraba apoyado sobre la puerta.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- se animó a preguntar ella, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Me divertiré un ratito contigo.- contestó Jean. Se acercó a la mesita de los Wiskys y se sirvió una copa generosa. Luego dejó la varita encima de la mesa.- ¿Quieres?- luego prendió un cigarrillo.

-Eres un madito bastardo, Jean.- musitó Ginny, mientras lloraba. Tenía el labio partido por la trompada que Jean le había propinado en la empresa.- Te detesto.

Él frunció los labios, largando el humo.

-No estás en condiciones de desafiarme, Ginevra.- dijo él rascándose la cabeza.- Tú eres porque yo te creé. ¿O no recuerdas lo que eras después de que Potter murió? Una pobre y débil mujer…

-En cambio tu siempre fuiste un traidor.- replicó Ginny con la voz temblorosa de furia.- No tuviste reparos en tenderle una trampa a Harry para que no estuviéramos juntos. No mereces haber nacido, eres un hijo de puta.

Jean rió.

-Nadie va a salvarte esta noche.-se acercó a ella peligrosamente.- Déjame ver esa herida…- dijo con cinismo. La tocó con sus dedos helados. Ginny corrió la boca.

-No me toques, mal nacido. No dejaré que lo hagas delante de mi hija.- susurró completamente quebrada.

-Es nuestra hija.- corrigió Jean.- La hemos criado juntos.

-¡Porque tu me presionaste para que así sea!

-¡BASTA!- Exclamó Jean perdiendo la paciencia. Estaba agachado a su lado y le acercaba su boca, su susurro que Ginny tanto detestaba. - Quiero ser sincero contigo. Esta noche morirás.

Ginny lo miró con más lágrimas silenciosas que caían de su rostro.

-Pero antes…- continuó Jean.- Estaremos juntos, no me perderé de ese lujo.

Ginny comenzó a hipar del llanto. No daba más, su cuerpo no aguantaba lo que Jean pensaba hacerle, no quería que la vuelva a violar, a aprovecharse de ella mediante amenazas, mediante manipulaciones, hasta prefería la muerte antes de que la toque.

-No, eso no… ppor favvor, te lo ppido… - tartamudeó.- Mátame, pero no me hagas eso Jean si quieres, si quieres… me pongo de rodillas y te ruego que no me hagas eso…

-Estarás conmigo porque así lo deseo. – dijo él sin pizca de lástima.

-Mátame, Jean, pero no toques a Charlotte. Llévala con su padre, por favor, por favor.- comenzó a rogar.

Jean comenzó a tocarla lentamente. Ginny era incapaz de defenderse. Le sacó los zapatos. Ella estaba inmovilizada por las sogas atadas, era imposible que lo detuviera. Jean tomó una tijera de la repisa, tras atarla a la cama grande mientras Charl dormía plácidamente. Ginny no dejaba de llorar, y de rogar ni un minuto que la soltara. Estaba deseando que la mate cuanto antes, ni siquiera podía pensar en dejar a Charlotte sin madre, porque el sufrimiento que padecía era insoportable. La estaba tocando en contra de su voluntad, le estaba rompiendo el alma nuevamente y ella sentía asco, repudio de haberse vinculado con ese ser tan siniestro.

0

Harry se apareció en la empresa. Su mal presentimiento no estaba errado, el sabía que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo a Ginny. Su corazón no lo dejaba respirar con normalidad, si llegaba tarde, si Ginny y Charl estarían en peligro el jamás se lo perdonaría. La empresa estaba vacía, lo que aumentó sus sentimientos de terror. El escenario era desolador y tétrico y por las ventanas del edificio de _Sweet Honey_, se vislumbraba la nieve que había pronosticado la radio de _El Gran Merlín_.

Se metió rápidamente en el ascensor con su varita en alza. Revisó todos los pisos, hasta que llegó al cuarto: donde había escuchado a Ginny tocar el órgano.

-¡Ginny!- la llamó.- ¡Charl! ¿Están aquí?

Entró en el inmenso salón. Las cosas yacían un tanto raras. El órgano estaba abierto y la butaca tirada en el piso. Se acercó a ella y la levantó, entonces vio algo que le retorció las tripas adentro: la varita de Ginny en el suelo.

-¡Diablos!

No muy lejos de allí, estaba la muñeca de Charl tirada en el piso. Eso le heló las entrañas de manera desoladora. Sabía que las dos mujeres de su vida estaban en peligro.

Un ruido a aparición lo distrajo. Se materializaron en ese instante, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Ernestina y Amy.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Hermione preocupada.- Perdona, pero tuve que decirle a todos lo que estaba ocurriendo…

-¡VOY A MATAR A ESE HIJO DE PUTA!- Gritó sacado.- ¡TIENE A GINNY Y A CHARL!

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Ron.- ¡No, no puede ser!

-¿Estás seguro?- inquirió Arthur.

-Por supuesto que lo está, Arthur, mira, tiene a la muñeca de Charl y sino me equivoco esa es la varita de Ginny.- aportó Amy.

-¿Podemos dejar de perder el tiempo?- se ofuscó Ernestina.- ¡Tendremos que encontrarlos!

-Es verdad, hay que separarnos.- propuso Hermione.- Pensemos en todas las casas que tenemos.

-No creo que Jean Paul esté en ninguna de ellas.- dijo Harry sacado.- ¡CREO QUE SI LO ENCUENTRO LO MATO!

-¡Cálmate Harry!- dijo Hermione, temblando.- ¡Así no lograrás nada más que entorpecer las cosas!

-Arthur, ¿podemos contar con los recursos del ministerio?- inquirió Ernestina, fría como siempre.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Arthur.- El nuevo ministro no tendrá problemas, vamos para allá.

-Yo los acompaño.- apremió Amy. Se fueron.

-Harry, tu vienes conmigo, es improbable pero no perdemos nada con revisar el departamento de Jean y las estancias.- dijo Ron decidido.

-¡Yo voy con ustedes!- decidió Hermione.

-No, tu vienes a ningún lado.- la frenó Ron.

-¡Vamos Ron!- apremió Hermione.- Que antes de ser tu mujer, era tu amiga y nos hemos metido en cada lío…

Ron no tuvo otra alternativa que aceptar.

00

Ginny estaba con el labio sangrando a más no poder. La camisa estaba toda rajada. El jeans ya no lo llevaba puesto y tenía moretones por todo el cuerpo a causa de la fuerza que hacía Jean Paul para retenerla. Las cuerdas habían cortado sus muñecas y sus tobillos. Jean no parecía tener el más mínimo destello de piedad; seguía desnudándola y torturándola, disfrutando de su sufrimiento.

-Jean por favor, te lo ruego, por favor… No sigas, por favor.

-No me ruegues porque más me excito.- la besó cruelmente.

Ginny lloraba, temblaba, hasta pensaba que tenía fiebre, que se iba a desmayar de la desesperación. Fue en ese momento que Charlotte abrió un ojo, pero Ginny no la vio. Sigilosamente, tomó uno de los objetos de la repisa. Jean no pareció escucharlo. Ginny sintió un ruido tenue y su corazón estuvo a punto de dejar de latir. Si Charlotte veía lo que le estaba haciendo…sería terrible para ella. Jean pasó una mano por sus blancas piernas, acariciándolas… Charlotte se paró con precaución. Estaba pálida y muerta de miedo pero tenía que ayudar a su mamá a como diera lugar… fue una suerte que Jean justo hablara cuando Charlotte puso un pie en el suelo, porque la madera crujió. Charl todavía llevaba la cinta con la que le había tapado la boca. La niña dedujo que si se la quitaba, al oír el sonido,

él notaría que ella ya no estaba dormida.

-Te amo tanto mi amor, si tan sólo supiera que te vas a quedar conmigo…- dijo Jean, besándole los labios. Ginny seguía resistiéndose, pero podía ver la sombra de Charl acercándose. Charl dio otro paso y Ginny gritó para que Jean no la oyera.

-¡NUNCA TE ME QUEDARÉ CONTIGO, DESGRACIADO! ¡TE ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA! ¡SIEMPRE HAS SIDO UN MENTIROSO, MANIPULADOR Y UN DELINCUENTE!- Gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Pero Jean la tomó del cuello y la apretó fuertemente.

Charlotte, dejando atrás toda prudencia, le arrojó uno de los adornos. La puntería fue exacta porque le dio derecho en la cabeza y Jean cayó desmayado. Cayó justo al lado de Ginny.

-Mi vida, mi vida…- le dijo

-Mamá, mamá…- se abrazaron.

-Escucha, mi vida, tienes que salir de aquí. Necesito que estés fuera de peligro y no me importa nada más…- le dijo Ginny temblando.

-Mami, ¡no puedo dejarte aquí solita con este malo!

-Charl, escúchame, él va a despertar en cualquier momento, ¿entiendes? Y cuando lo haga te hará mucho daño…- Ginny lloró muchísimo.- Tú no puedes sacarme estas cuerdas, están hechas mediante un hechiz…

Ginny se interrumpió. Acababa de ver la varita de Jean encima de la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa mami? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Mi amor, escucha bien lo que tienes que hacer.- dijo Ginny nerviosa y hablando entre susurros.- Tienes que tomar la varita de Jean y hacer magia, ¿entendiste?

-Sí. Pero no se hacerlo.

-Tienes que decir "_Diffindo_"- explicó Ginny- y lograrás cortar las cuerdas.

-¿Sí?

-Escucha cariño, tienes que concentrarte, tienes que desear que esas cuerdas se corten. Imagina que lo logras y lo lograrás, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Vamos que se que lo lograrás! Recuerda, "_diffindo_", bien fuerte y claro. – explicó Ginny rápidamente.

Charlotte tomó la varita con la mano temblorosa. Apuntó a las cuerdas y decidida dijo:

-_¡Diffindo!_

Las cuerdas se cortaron, pero no del todo. Algunos hilitos quedaron pendientes. Ginny tironeó y logró desprenderlos.

-¡Muy bien cielo! ¡Serás famosa por esto, te lo aseguro! – la felicitó.

0

Ernestina estaba al lado de una maquina de escribir del ministerio. Iba rapidísimo, como si su musa inspiradora no la dejara hacer comas, ni espacios, ni signos de puntuación. Amy la miraba extrañada.

-¿Qué haces escribiendo ahora?- preguntó.- ¿No te parece inoportuno?

-No, es el momento justo, el penúltimo capítulo de mi novela.- respondió ella.- Me hiciste acordar que tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-¿Qué?- dijo Amy mientras miraba el Detector de Magia de Brujos Menores de edad.

-Que si me pasa algo terminarás mi novela y la publicarás con mi nombre. Tú ponte en colaboración, ¿queda claro?

-¡Ernestina, no digas estupideces, no te pasará nada malo!

-Nunca se sabe. La muerte es la siguiente aventura.

-Dumbledore y sus locuras.- sentenció Amy. – Siempre estuvo empecinado en considerar a la muerte como algo… ¡Ernestina, mira!

-¿Qué?

-¡El detector, el detector! ¡Se puso rojo!

-¡Fíjate en el nombre! – Apremió Ernestina.- ¡Presiona el botón azul! – Amy lo hizo y allí se figuró un nombre.

-Charlotte Potter, la cabaña en el medio de mar, coordenadas…

-¡Los tenemos, los tenemos!- festejó Ernestina.- Me comunicaré urgentemente con Harry.

0

Nevaba terriblemente sobre la cabaña y el frío se sentía más que nunca. Charlotte tenía los labios morados y Ginny estaba toda golpeada. Las dos se tomaron de la mano para intentar escapar. Tenía que ser rápido porque de lo contrario si Jean despertaba, la muerte de ambas estaba firmada. No obstante, cuando Ginny y Charl quisieron salir, se encontraron con una sorpresa horrible. Estaban en el medio del mar, no había escapatoria sin un bote. Solamente un mero camino de enormes piedras, cubierto nieve.

Ginny tuvo una idea: tomó de la mano a Charl pero resultó imposible desaparecerse. Jean debió haberse precavido de eso. Ginny estaba segura de podía aparecerse, pero no desaparecerse en ese lugar.

-¡Maldito seas!- dijo al vacío.

-Mami, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Charl.

-No podremos salir de aquí… la única esperanza que nos queda es que el ministerio haya visto que hiciste magia…- Charlotte la miró asustada.- Descuida, no te castigarán cariño…

Charlotte sonrió y la abrazó.

-Vamos a escondernos detrás de las piedras.- decidió Ginny- Esperemos aguantar el frío.

Recogieron unas mantas y se las pusieron alrededor.

-¿Dónde creen que van?- dijo una voz ronca. Ambas se dieron vuelta. Ginny lo apuntó con su varita.

-¡No creerás que mi varita podrá hacerme daño! – Tomó a Ginny del brazo y se lo dobló para que está la soltara.

-¡NOO!- Aulló Charl.- ¡NO LE HAGAS MAL! ¡NO! – Jean le pegó y Charl se ahogaba en del llanto en el piso.

-¡BASTARDO!- Ginny le propino una trompada en el pómulo. Jean no llegó a caerse, pero con la mirada y el rostro desencajado la tomó por los hombros golpeándola con la pared; comenzó a ahorcarla, sin detenerse, y más, y más. Ginny ya no tenía más fuerzas y ante la presión, se desmayó ahí mismo.

-mamá…- dijo Charl con debilidad, arrodillada a su lado.

-Tu madre está muerta.- le dijo Jean con voz ronca.- Y tú serás la próxima.- la tomó del brazo.

Harry se materializó detrás de Jean en ese mismo instante. Apuntó a Jean antes de que pueda tocar a Charlotte.

-¡Hijo de puta!- aulló.

-Potter…- dijo Jean sorprendido.

_-¡Crucio!_ – pronunció Harry, impulsivamente. Los gritos de Jean comenzaron a aturdir a los presentes, mientras se revolcaba en el suelo.

-¡Papi!- exclamó Charl corriendo a sus brazos. Harry la cubrió con su cuerpo.

- Desgraciado, hijo de mil puta…- le propinó una patada en la cara.

-Potter…, ya maté a tu mujer, no insistas en querer lastimarme. – dijo Jean con la voz pastosa, empapada de sangre.

Entonces Harry vio a Ginny tirada en el piso, con la ropa rota y desmayada. Apenas pudo respirar. Levantó la varita nuevamente, pero esta vez Jean estaba preparado.

_-¡Avada Kedavr…!_

Harry lo detuvo con un no verbal.

-¡Ni lo intentes!- exclamó.- ¡NO PUDISTE LA PRIMERA VEZ NI TAMPOCO PODRÁS AHORA! ¿Y SABES POR QUÉ?

-¡POTTER, ME ALEGRA INFORMARTE QUE ANTES DE MATAR A TU MUJER LA HE VIOLADO UNA Y OTRA VEZ! – Rió Jean Paul.

Harry se acercó y le dio un cabezazo. Jean cayó para atrás. Harry le pateó el estómago.

-¡COBARDE, BASTARDO!- Gritó sacado. Jean se levantó, todo ensangrentado.

-¡SECTUSEMPRA!- Gritó, Harry se corrió y dio en la mesita de los Wisky, la cual se partió en miles de pedacitos y por el alcohol, comenzó a arder.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!-Gritó Harry, pero Jean logró atajarse también.- ¡NO VAS A SALIR VIVO DE AQUÍ, ESO TENLO POR SEGURO! ¡TENDRÁS UN PASEO POR EL INFIERNO DESGRACIADO!

Se rodeaban con aversión mutua. Al fin se enfrentaban con la verdad después de tanto tiempo.

-¡JAMÁS TE HE TENIDO MIEDO POTTER! – Repuso Lebon- ¡NO ME TEMBLÓ EL PULSO CUANDO INTENTÉ MATARTE LA PRIMERA VEZ, NI TAMPOCO CUANDO QUISE QUEDARME CON TU MUJER!

-¡NUNCA LAS HAS TENIDO PORQUE ELLA JAMÁS TE HA CORRESPONDIDO, INFELIZ! ¡CHARLOTTE ES MI HIJA IMBÉCIL! ¿O TENGO QUE RECORDÁRTELO?

-¡GINNY SE HA CASADO CONMIGO, ¿O TENGO QUE RECORDÁRTELO?- Sonrió Jean.-

¡HEMOS ESTADO JUNTOS DURANTE SEIS AÑOS! ¡ELLA FUE MI MUJER, AUNQUE LO NIEGUES POTTER!

-¡NUNCA HA ESTADO CONTIGO POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA!- Dijo Harry sonriente.- ¡TÚ HAZ HECHO Y DESHECHO PARA LOGRARLO!

_-¡IMPERIO!-_ Intentó Jean, con los ojos horrorizados. Harry lo esquivó.

-DETESTAS QUE TE DIGA LA VERDAD, ¿NO?- Rió Harry, dando un paso hacia la puerta de la cabaña. Jean lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados, dando pasos a la inversa y hacia atrás.

-¡ASUME QUE ERES UN CORNUDO!- Gritó Jean.-¡QUE DURANTE TU MUERTE ME QUEDADO CON LO QUE TE PERTENECÍA!

-¡YA TE DIJE, NUNCA LO TUVISTE! ¡ESO TE HAS CREÍDO TÚ Y EL IMBÉCIL DE TU PADRE! ¡GINNY SIEMPRE ME HA QUERIDO A MÍ! ¡NI MATÁNDOME LOGRASTE SEPARARNOS!

-¡SÍ, LO HE LOGRADO! – Gritó Jean.

-ME RECUERDAS TANTO A VOLDEMORT… SIEMPRE CREISTE QUE NO HAY NADA PEOR QUE LA MUERTE…

Harry fue acorralando a Jean hacia fuera de la cabaña, donde estaban las piedras llenas de nieve. Ambos se tiraban hechizos a diestra y a siniestra, pero ninguno daba en el blanco, sino en el vacío del mar.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!- Gritó Jean. Harry se vio obligado a aparecer un escudo para protegerse, y el cual tambaleó al recibir al hechizo.

-¡SIEMPRE FUISTE UN INFELIZ, DOMINADO POR TU PADRE! ¡SIEMPRE ESTUVISTE

ENVIDIÁNDOME! ¡ME DAS LÁSTIMA!- Gritó Harry mientras despedía su aliento en medio de esa nevada. Jean estaba ensangrentado, golpeado y débil.- ¡YA TE HE TENIDO DEMASIADA PIEDAD!

-¡HE MATADO A GINNY, POTTER! ¡YA NO TENDREMOS NADA PORQUÉ PELEAR! _¡DESMAIUS!_

Harry se agachó y dio contra la puerta de la cabaña que se hizo añicos. Iban caminando hasta el final del camino pedregoso y más allá quedaban tres metros hacia abajo donde empezaba el mar negro, oscuro y tenebroso. De repente, cuando Harry estaba por atacar, se dio cuenta que algo se movía abajo el suelo. Las piedras estaba empezarse a hundirse y a resquebrajarse. Jean miró hacia abajo aterrorizado. Entonces antes de que reaccionara, la piedra donde estaba parado se quebró y él alcanzó a sostenerse de la mano de Harry para no morirse. Harry quedó acostado boca abajo con sosteniendo a Jean de una mano.

-¡SUÉLTAME IMBÉCIL!- Gritó Harry.- ¡NO PIENSO AYUDARTE!

-¿DÓNDE HA QUEDADO TU PIEDAD, HARRY?- Rogó Jean.

-Soy un héroe, no un santo.- contestó él.

La mano de Jean transpiró y se resbaló. Cayó directo al mar, no sin antes golpearse la cabeza contra las piedras.

Su cuerpo contra el agua le dio a entender a Harry que el horror había terminado.

**6 MESES DESPUÉS**

Ginny se encontraba acariciando su panza, en la mecedora, disfrutando del fin del invierno, leyendo un libro de tapa azul. Se sentía famélica todo el tiempo. Había olvidado la sensación mágica de estar embarazada. Era perfecta, sobrenatural, era tan singular, tan congruente a la vida después de la muerte. Sonrió mientras leía el horóscopo. Dos leoninos, siempre.

Pensó en ese momento, que debería pedirle a Holly algunas masas finas para merendar. No ir a la empresa ya la estaba poniendo de mal humor, necesitaba trabajar, ella amaba su trabajo. Recordó el momento en que pudo echar Romilda Vane, y sonrió descaradamente. Ginny tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza, como por ejemplo, comenzar a hacer ropa de hombre en _Sweet Honey,_ pero Harry se había negado a ser modelo. De todas maneras, Octavio había aceptado, a pesar de las protestas de Amy. Ginny le encantaba verlos pelear, es que era tan evidentes que estaban hecho el uno para el otro… Suspiró. Tenía que levantarse a pedirle algo a Holly, sino sus tripas y su hijo le harían un juicio por inanición.

De repente unas manos cálidas y protectoras la abrazaron por detrás.

-¿Samuelson?- bromeó ella.

-¿Odiosa millonaria?- dijo él, haciendo que ella riera a carcajadas.- ¿Te dije que te ves hermosa embarazada?

-No.- contestó ella.- Eres poco adulador ahora que no puedo desfilar ni hacer fotos.- El sonrió y besó su cuello. Ginny se levantó para sentarse arriba de él, y dejó su libro junto a su escritorio.- Estoy tan gorda, Potter.- el rió.

-Eres mi gorda hermosa.- dijo él convencido.- ¿Sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-Me parece como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Cómo si fuera Charl la que está aquí.- acarició su vientre con ternura. Ella sonrió.

-Es imposible ya que es un varón.- contestó.

-¿Estás segura de que te gusta el nombre Pierce?- inquirió Harry dudoso.- Digo, no es que nos traiga buenos recuerdos.

-Me encanta.- dijo Ginny convencida.- Es que me volvió a enamorar Pierce Samuelson que era Harry Potter. ¿Pierce Potter no suena perfecto, además?

-Mas o menos.- opinó Harry.- Pero si a ti te gusta… tus palabras son órdenes.

-Te amo, desgraciado.- dijo ella.

-¿No serás mas dulce algún día, mi vida?

-¿Más dulce todavía?- rieron.

-Yo te amo más, Ginny. Eres la mujer de mi vida, ¿sabes? Creo que si volví ahora es porque tú existías…

-Y yo si seguí es porque sabía que tu no habías muerto.- contestó ella juntando su nariz con la de él.- Cuando apareciste estabas tan lindo…- recordó nostálgica.

-¿Ahora no? – preguntó el con una sonrisa.

-Eres hermoso. Siempre lo fuiste. – le besó para nada indiscretamente.

-¿Tienes ganas de…?

-¡No! Porque le puede hacer mal al bebé, amor…

Se besaron apasionadamente.

-¡Mami, mami! – La llamó Charl.- ¡Oh, dejen de darse besos! – se ofuscó al verlos.

Harry y Ginny se separaron sonrientes y colorados.

-¿Qué travesura están haciendo con Mel?

-Nada malo mami. Mel insiste en que le enseñe el hechizo ese diffindo.- explicó Charl.- y además…

Harry y Ginny rieron. Es que Charlotte no paraba de arrogarse ese reto, aunque para una niña de siete años, era demasiado, como todos habían concluido.

-¡No se rían!- se ofendió Charlotte.- ¡Ahora seré famosa!

-Ya lo eres, cariño.- contestó Ginny.- Gracias a tu apellido. Podrás obtener grandes beneficios el día de mañana.- guiñó un ojo.

-¡Ginny!- la retó Harry.

-Vamos amor, mientras no sea nada malo, ¡uno tiene que aprovecharlo!

Los ojos de Charlotte, giraban como pelotas de tennis de su padre a su madre.

Harry sonrió. Es que Ginny era terrible cuando quería.

-¿Y qué más intentan hacer con tu prima?- preguntó.

-¡Ah! Sí. Queremos conseguir el libro de Ernestina y pero tu tía no dejará que lo veamos. –dijo mirando a su papá directamente.- Dice que somos niñas.

-Ya te he explicado que Amy no es mi tía en realidad, mi amor.- dijo Harry riendo.

-Oh, para mí si lo es.- dijo Charl.- Iré a volar con Mel. – Les dio un beso ambos inmenso y se fue.

-Diablos…- dijo Ginny viéndola cerrar la puerta del escritorio.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, que aún no puedo creer lo feliz que soy.- dijo Ginny. Harry la besó.

-Yo tampoco.

-Eso te lo debo a ti. Tengo que decirte gracias y mil veces gracias…

-¿Por?- inquirió Harry embobado mientras le tocaba la panza.

-Por volver a nacer.

Se besaron.

-Estoy cansada de que estés todo el día con ganas, Potter.- dijo Ginny. Harry largó una carcajada.

-No duramos ni dos minutos siendo románticos, Ginny.- observó él, con una mano en su vientre. Ella sonrió.

-¿Sabes qué me gustaría, además de unas frutillas con crema?- inquirió mirándolo a los ojos y juntando su nariz con la de él.

-¿Qué?- Harry besó su nariz.

-Que estamos juntos. Siempre.

-¿Hasta cuando?- rió él.

-Hasta la muerte. Hasta antes de morir…

Más besos…

-¡Ouch! ¿Sentiste eso?- cortó Ginny de repente.

-¡Pateó, Gin, creo que pateó! – dijo Harry sin parar de emocionarse.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

NOTA:

FIN DE ANTES DE MORIR GENTE, PERO NO IMPORTA VOLVEREMOS A NACER..

FALTA EL EPILOGO DE LA HISTORIA, QUE TENGO UNA GRAN IDEA PARA HACERLO Y LO EMPIEZO ESTA SEMANA...

DESPUÉS NOS VEREMOS EN LA EUFORIA, HASTA QUE NO LO TERMINE NO EMPIEZO NADA NUEVO.

(AUNQUE TENGO UN FIC ENTRE MANOSS QUE ME TIENTA JEJE)

**GRACIAS POR TANTO AMOR QUE ME DIERON A TRAVÉS DE ESTA HISTORIA, JAMÁS HE RECIBIDO COSAS TAN LINDAS**

**ME HACEN FELIZ A LA DISTANCIA Y ME ALEGRA QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO TANTO COMO YO, A PESAR DE MIS TARDÍAS ACTUALIZACIONES...**

**LOS QUIERO MUCHISIMO Y UN ABRAZO A TODOS.**

Joanne.


	27. Epílogo

**Antes de Morir**

**Epílogo**

Agosto de 2012

_Mansión Potter_

-¡Charlotte, nos descubrirán!- decía Melanie. Llevaba una cola de caballo, una blusa muy corta que decía _Teens Honey_ con letras brillantes y una minifalda demasiado corta para el gusto de Ron.

-¡Te digo que no, tonta!- dijo Charlotte enseguida.- ¡Hace años que quiero saber de qué se trata el libro, y ahora no perderé oportunidad!

Estaba trepada en la escalera de una enorme biblioteca, que con los años había sido remodelada. Melanie miraba la larga cabellera de Charl con ondas en las puntas, oscilar de un lado a otro.

Charl también estaba de punta en blanco. Una camisa blanca de seda, mangas cortas, finísima. Los bolsillos decían _Sweet Honey Gold_, en color dorado. Tenía los senos apenas pronunciados; Charl y su prima ya eran víctima de la revolución hormonal.

-Yo no estoy segura. -argumentó Mel, un tanto cansada.-Pueden venir en cualquier momento, ya sabes cómo nos vigilan acerca del tema. Tu madre no ha parado de despotricar contra Ernestina por haber escrito el libro…

-No está…- dijo Charlotte.- Lo deben haber camuflado con algún hechizo.- agregó mirando a Mel desde arriba.

-¿Dónde está tu varita?- rió Melanie, al parecer haciendo una broma.

-¡Ya sabes que mi padre nos la confiscó!-dijo Charlotte bajando la escalera. Se sentó en el último peldaño.- No veo la hora de empezar segundo año. Necesito poder hacer magia.

-No te desanimes, Charl.- la consoló Mel.- El año que viene cumplimos trece.- Su prima se desconcertó.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- Mel se puso colorada, como su padre.

-¡Bueno nos faltarán cinco años para salir Hogwarts!- contestó acalorada. Charl se mordió el labio. Para ella eso era mucho tiempo; no soportaba la curiosidad.

-Quiero leer ese libro. – Manifestó con convicción.- ¿Puedes creer que hace años que intentamos saber el título y no logramos averiguarlo?

-Es deprimente.- concedió Mel.- ¡Pero se hace difícil con nuestros padres pisándonos los talones…!- exclamó indignada.- Recién ahora aprovechamos para que sacarnos de encima a Pierce y Harry. Son insoportables esos niños.

-Sabemos que usan las escobas viejas del depósito.- recordó Charl. Mel asintió.

-Por lo menos tenemos eso para amenazarlos y que no nos delaten, ya sabes que nos han pillado buscando el libro de Ernestina.

-Lo que yo me pregunto…- empezó Charlotte, dando por zanjado el tema de sus hermanos.- es cómo lograron que no se venda en Hosgsmeade. Creí que Flourish & Blotts era infalible con los libros del mundo mágico.

-Te equivocabas, primita.- musitó Mel.- Al parecer, sólo le venden el libro a los mayores. Y creo que mi querido tío Harry Potter habló directamente con los dueños para que no nos lo vendan hasta que cumplamos cuarenta.- Rieron.

-¿Será cierto? Quizá sólo era para que ni intentemos obtenerlo.

-Ya mandamos a uno de tercero y no se lo vendieron, ¿no lo recuerdas, Mel?- dijo Charl, un tanto molesta.

-Bueno, ya dejemos el asunto sobre ese libro…-dijo Mel, harta del tema.

-¡No! ¡Tenemos que seguir buscando! – subió la escalera rápidamente, mientras Mel la sostenía.

En ese momento, entraron en la biblioteca dos chicos de unos trece años, casi idénticos. A simple vista, lo único que los diferenciaba era el color del cabello: uno lo tenía más rubio que otro. Ambos tenían las mismas facciones, el mismo corte de cara, idénticas narices, rostro pálido y los ojos celestes, que siempre le resultaban tan familiares a cualquiera que los veía.

-¿Qué intentas hacer, Potter?- Dijo el rubio, viéndola subir la escalera.- Me parece que Harry se enterará de esto. Y no me refiero a tu hermano.- aclaró mirando a Mel, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Charlotte se dio vuelta y entonces los vio. Eran los sobrinos de Ernestina, mellizos; el más rubio se llamaba Teo y el otro Tom. Charlotte y Mel los habían conocido en Hogwarts, pero las primas se llevaban pésimo con ellos. Eran agrandados como su tía, engreídos y orgullosos. Según Charl y Mel, se hacían demasiado los galanes sólo por tener un año más que ellas. Hacía dos semanas nomás, que habían tenido la mala noticia de que Ernestina los trajera de visita a la Mansión Potter. Menuda sorpresa se habían llevado las niñas cuando los vieron.

-Mira, O'donnell… -contestó Charl a Teo, haciendo una mueca igual a Ginny cuando se enojaba.- No sé por qué estás aquí, por si no te diste cuenta la casa es enorme…

-Ginny y tu padre nos dieron la libertad para que la recorramos.- dijo el chico, frío como una piedra.- Y por lo visto hicimos bien…

-Yo creo que sí, hermanito.- musitó Tom.- ¿Te fijaste que las niñitas están buscando el libro de nuestra tía?

-¡Eres un idiota!- exclamó enojada Mel.- ¡No somos niñas!

-¿Ah no?- retrucó Tom.- Pues yo no veo nada que demuestre lo contrario. – ambos rieron.

-Además, me da mucha risa…- dijo Teo, mirando Charl bajar la escalera.- porque yo he leído el libro más de doce veces…

-A ti no te da la cabeza para leer más de diez hojas.- dijo Charl con una sonrisa en los labios.

-A ver, ¿cómo se llama el libro si tanto saben?- preguntó Mel, alzando las cejas escépticamente.

-Por supuesto que no saben nada, Mel.- dijo Charl, comenzando a bajar la escalera.

-Ustedes son las que no saben nada… ¡cuidado!- se interrumpió Teo.

Charlotte le había errado a la madera de la mitad de la escalera.

-¡AHHH!- Gritó asustada. Mel intentó ayudarla sosteniendo la escalera, pero no logró nada con eso. Charlotte tuvo el reflejo de tomarse de las estanterías del medio, con lo cual empezaron a llover pesados tomos. Teo y Tom intentaron atraparla para amortiguar la caída.

-¡Charl!- sollozó Mel, preocupada. Sacó un par de libros encima de su prima. Debajo de ella estaba Teo, quién había sido aplastado. Sostenía su cabeza. Ella abrió los ojos.

-Maldita sea…- Ya se había acostumbrado a maldecir por el mal ejemplo de su madre.- ¡Suéltame idiota!

-¡Desagradecida!- se enojó él.

-¡Miren!- advirtió Tom, señalando un libro que sólo se veía el lomo, una inscripción en un matiz dorado que rezaba _"Ernestina O'donnell".-_ ¡Es el libro!

-¡Creí que ya lo habían leído!- dijo Mel, sonriente.- ¡Vamos a…!

Pero no siguió, porque en ese mismo instante, Ernestina irrumpió en la escena.

*

La cocina de la Estancia Rosas era de ensueño. Siempre Ginny había sido fanática de la decoración y a la hora de remodelarla, no fue la excepción. Harry la había ayudado eligiendo los juegos de cocina más modernos del mundo muggle. Es que ambos coincidían en que los _muggles _tenían una capacidad innata para inventar e innovar.

En ese momento ellos disfrutaban de un aire acondicionado, tirados en el sillón, mirando películas de amor. Eran las seis de la tarde de un sábado soleado, pero el calor era insoportable y prefirieron pasarlo adentro.

-¿Mamá, me compras una snitch?- Preguntó Pierce.- Ya tengo así.- mostró seis dedos de la mano.- Y Harry ya tiene la suya.

-Yo tengo diez meses más.- replicó su primo, el cuál era idéntico a Hermione.

-No peleen, niños.- dijo Harry James.- ¿Por qué no van a jugar?

-Harry…- dijo Ginny.

-¿Qué?- dijeron al unísono su sobrino y su marido. Los niños, como Harry y Ginny rieron.

-Algún día de estos, tendré que castigar a tu madre por el nombre que te eligió, tesoro.- balbuceó Ginny, acariciándole la melena.

-¿Por qué me pusieron tu nombre, tío?- quiso saber Harry.

-Es una larga historia. Creo que tus padres te han comentado algo.- contestó Harry.

-Charlotte dijo que porque tú estabas muerto antes, papi.- dijo Pierce, que el calco de James, con los mismos ojos marrones. Harry sonrió.- Y que yo me llamo Pierce porque tú dijiste que eras Pierce antes… - Ginny enrojeció.

-Arreglaré cuentas con esa mocosa.- advirtió a Harry.

-No te preocupes, Gin. Es normal que se filtre la información…

-Vayan a jugar. La estancia está lista para ustedes. Ron y Hermione están acá al lado.- dijo Ginny, invitándolos cordialmente a que los dejaran solos.

-Vamos Pierce.- dijo Harry.

-Adiós mamá.- Ginny besó a ambos con vehemencia y los abrazó. Ellos intentaban escapar, hasta que lo lograron.

-Desgraciados…- dijo Ginny viéndolos partir. Luego se sentó encima de Harry.- ¿Crees que estarán bien las niñas solas en la mansión?- le preguntó.

-Sí, no pasará nada grave mi amor.- la tranquilizó dándole un beso en la oreja.

-No hagas eso, Harry… -él rió y se le mordió.- ¿Intentas calentarme, idiota?- el tono fue con risa incluida.- No vas a convencerme, ya se lo que intentas hacer…

-¿Yo?- se hizo el inocente él.

-Sí, tú.- contestó ella.- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero y bien te aclaré que no voy a oponerme.- Ella se levantó y sacó una jarra de jugo de la heladera.

-Vamos, Ginny, sabes que tengo razón. Se supone que tengo derecho a opinar, ¿no?

-Lo tienes.- admitió Ginny.- Pero sabes que sin mi ayuda no lograrás nada.- rió encantada.

-¿Es que tu y Hermione se empeñan en apañarlas en esto?- dijo disgustado Harry.- Son demasiado pequeñas…

-Harry, ya tienen doce años y van para los trece.- recordó Ginny.

-¡Dentro de un año!- dijo él, indignado.- ¡Son criaturas!

-No lo son. ¿Haz visto el cuerpo de Charlotte? ¡Es escultural! Será hermosa como su madre. –sonrió y Harry entrecerró los ojos, enojado. -Si ellas quieren hacerlo, ni tu ni Ron podrán impedirlo. Además no es nada del otro mundo, amor. – murmuró Ginny tomando jugo, como dando por terminado el asunto.

-No quiero que Charlotte desfile para la temporada de verano. No permitiré que lo haga, soy su padre. Y Ron me apoyará con Melanie.-dijo autoritariamente. Ginny alzó las cejas.

-Conmigo no te hagas el Pierce Samuelson…- le dijo duramente. Entonces Harry la tomó de la cara y la besó con sensualidad, tomándola desprevenida.

-Hermosa.- susurró.- ¿Te dije que te amo?

-Yo más mi amor. Y en cuanto a lo de Charl, Potter… si la convences, será un honor. Ambas están entusiasmadas por desfilar.

-Tú y Hermione se han encargado de entusiasmarlas…- le besó la nariz.- Pero no puedo pelear contigo, mejor pelearé con Charlotte…- rieron.

-Deja de preguntarle si los chicos la persiguen, eso es obvio la niña es hermosa como su madre…- dijo Ginny con rapidez.- Tendrá a todos detrás, ¿no recuerdas el furor que causé?

-No te hagas la viva…

-¿Creen que estarán bien con Teo y Tom? Digo, Charl y Mel no se llevan demasiado…- manifestó Ginny con preocupación.

-No pasa nada.- dijo él, seguro.- Los O'donnell son buenas personas. Iré al lado a hablar con Ron… - sonrió de oreja a oreja y se fue.

-¡Harry!- lo llamó ella antes de que atravesara la puerta.- Te espero en quince minutos para ir a la Mansión. Ya sabes que no me gusta dejar solos a los niños.

-Perfecto, en quince vuelvo.- dijo él y le tiró un beso.- Tengo ganas de hacerte el amor…- susurro despacio.

-Pervertido.

-Te amo…

Sonrió y se fue, dejando a Ginny entre burbujas de amor.

***

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? – inquirió Ernestina, mirando el desastre de libros tirados por todos lados.

-Tía Ernestina… - habló Mel.- Nosotros, nosotros…

-Buscábamos el libro de Bathilda Bagshot.- la salvó Tom de inmediato. Ernestina lo miró derecho a los ojos y su sobrino sabía que ya estaba perdido.

-No intentes cerrar tu mente conmigo, Tom. Te falta muchísimo para eso.- le dijo muy tranquila.

-¡Sí, es verdad! – insistió Mel, pero Charlotte sabía que era en vano. Ella se daba cuenta de todo. -Una historia de la magia. Justo, para Historia de la Magia tía.- explicó nerviosa, mientras disimuladamente tapaba el libro con su silueta.

Ernestina se mordió el labio inferior sonriendo con suficiencia. No les creía pero sabía que en el futuro serían muy buenos mintiendo.

-Es cierto, lo queríamos para consultar unas cosas. –dijo Charl. -Es que Teo y Tom nos discutían a nosotras, tía. ¡Nos sacamos diez en el examen! – Los mellizos la fulminaron con la mirada.

Se hizo un silencio. Ernestina ya sabía que buscaban su libro, pero prefirió no dejarlos en evidencia.

-Miren, pequeños mocosos, yo no les creo nada.- advirtió.- Pero optaré por fingir que sí lo hago.- Guiñó un ojo.- Charl, dile a Holly que ordene todo esto. Pero no le digan a Hermione ni a Harry, me retarán por hacerle hacer eso al elfo… - los cuatro niños sonrieron.- Ahora me voy; recuerden: nadie estuvo aquí, ni los vio haciendo lo que estaban haciendo.

Se fue sin decir nada más.

Apenas cerró la puerta, los niños se sentaron en varios libros y tomaron el tomo color bordó.

A los cuatro le transpiraban las manos. Descubrirían todo sobre ese libro y porqué sus padres le impedían leerlo. Charlotte tomó el libro, con extrema precaución. Miró a los tres compañeros con nerviosismo. Al mismo tiempo, los cuatro bajaron la mirada para leer el título. El cual rezaba

"**Antes de morir, Por Ernestina O'donnell"**

-¡Ábrelo!- apremió Mel emocionada.

Charlotte lo hizo con rapidez. La primera hoja no decía mucho. Charlotte leyó en voz alta.

"_En la memoria de Neville Longbottom y Remus Lupin._

_Escribí este libro en honor a la historia de amor de Harry Potter y Ginevra Molly Weasley. Por supuesto, este trabajo no está realizado bajo ninguna autorización de ambos. No pero como nos hicimos amigos, confié en que jamás me pondrían la denuncia. A veces suelo ser oportunista y aquí estoy mostrando ese terrible defecto. Dedicado también a Ronald y Hermione Weasley._

_Gracias a Amy Newton._

_Espero que lo disfruten._

_Ernestina O'donnell."_

Charlotte pasó al primer capítulo de inmediato.

"_Prólogo_

_Un joven de diecinueve años caminaba…"_

FIN

* * *

Palabras de autor, de Joanne, no de Ernestina eh!! jjaja

Bueno gente, hasta acá llegamos, que tristeza, ¿No? jaja, pero bueno el fic estará disponible para los nuevos que quieran disfrutarlo.

Es muchísimo lo querría decir aquí, pero intentaré resumirlo en pocas palabras, no es justo que los aburra.

Este fic ha sufrido un poco mis vaivenes emocionales. Como escritora todavía no he aprendido a separar mis dolores, de las historias que escribo. Por supuesto, no es lo único que escribo, me descargo en diarios y cuadernillos, pero es inevitable que afecte la historia. Y una consecuencia fue la muerte de Lupin y Neville, escribí el capítulo cuando estaba realmente triste. De todas maneras no me arrepiento, creo que le hizo bien a la historia llevarme personajes buenos, porque tanta maldad con algo tenía que pagarse.

Mientras escribía esta historia, me pasaron cosas lindas. Me enamoré, me rompieron el corazón,me desenamoré, y finalmente me curé. Fue todo un proceso, muy parecido al que pasó Ginny con Harry. La única diferencia es que a ella dos hombres le rompieron el corazón, uno fue Jean Paul y el otro Pierce Samuelson, para ser más explícitos. A mi me bastó con uno jaja. Espero que se estén riendo!! jajajaja En definitiva, eso tornó más real el dolor de Ginny, porque yo lloraba con ella. Y sino preguntenle a Jor, que me ha soportado llorar como ella, era un diluvio lo mio! jaja.

Otra cosa que quería comentarles es que con esta historia, me quedaron escenas que no pude poner, un montón. No me dio la trama ni la cabeza para tanto, pero no faltará historia para desarrollar todo eso que me quedó pendiente con ADM.

Ernestina fue usada en este epligo, por el hecho es que es mi personaje favorito (de los que yo inventé, obvio) junto con Nadia Puddle Parkinson, de Querido Diario. Me parece una mujer admirable, yo tengo un poco de ella. No, no, me tiren con huevos, no soy tan arrogante. No le llego ni a los talones ni en inteligencia, ni en capacidad y menos en belleza. Por supuesto cada uno la imagina como quiere, pero para mi es hermosa. La Ginny de este fic, también me parece genial en todo sentido. Yo en ningún momento pienso en Ginny como Bonnie Wright, o como se escriba. Utilizo su nombre en mis fics, porque me parece cálido, y como una entidad sígnica que alude a Ginny, pero no tiene que ver con el físico de la actriz. Quería aclararlo, aunque repito, cada uno tiene su propia imaginación, que no dudo que maravillosa e interminable, pero necesitaba largarlo.

Quería hacerles estas confidencias sobre la historia, porque me encantaba la idea de compartirlas con ustedes, quienes también están en mis fics porque me ayudan a mejorar día a día y sus opiniones me hacen crecer, no sólo como escritora, como persona, que es lo más importante.

Lo último que quería decirles es GRACIAS con mayúsculas. Por tantos momentos, por tantas palabras, por tantos abrazos cybernéticos que me dieron. Por alentarme, por esperarme y comprender que a veces no podía escribir y no lograba salir de mi laguna, que la inspiración no llegaba, que mis escritos no satisfacían y por eso mis tardanzas, que ninguno de los que leen merecía, pero que yo tampoco pude manejar. Gracias por haber sido parte constitutiva de esta historia que tanta satisfacción personal me ha dejado, a pesar de los errores de trama, y de los saltos que ha tenido. Ya saben que soy bastante autocrítica, no lo puedo evitar.

Esperemos seguir mejorando pronto para disfrutar de leernos en esta página, y seguir compartiendo locuras, dramas, lágrimas y nuevas actualizaciones.

Gracias a Jor que tanto me ha ayudado y a Ginevre, quién escribe la continuación de Querido Diario. YannitaPotter, con quién he chateado ultimamente. Me siento mal por no nombrar a todos, pero saben que están acá, a todos los que dejaron reviews, a todos los que leyeron y no lo hicieron, a todos los que les gustó la historia, y a quienes no también.

Cariños a todos desde Argentina.

Joanne (Pottershop)

PD.- Perdón por tanta melancolía. jaja, dejen reviews sobre el epilogo, para nada romántico pero es lo que planié.


End file.
